Grimm Reality
by RosewoodAuthor
Summary: Ruby, a young wolf wants to be a Huntress like her mother before her. Weiss, the Heiress to the SDC wants to right the wrongs caused by her family. Blake, a traitor to a cause she once believed in wants to find a better answer to help the world. Yang, a brawler seeks adventure and answers to her own questions. But not everything goes as planed. Sometimes the past gets in the way.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Welcome to Beacon.

Ruby Rose leaned over the back of one of the cushioned benches that ran the perimeter of the massive air ship allowing her to press her forehead against the glass. She watched as the world past below her as she was carried to her new destination, Beacon, the world-renowned school for training Hunter and Huntress. Her tail and ears twitched in excitement as the massive towers of the school grew closer. She couldn't believe it. Finally she was going to start her dream to become a Huntress just like her mother.

 _Well mom I made it,_ A soft smile pulled the wolf's lips back as she grasped at the collar of her cloak.

"Hey Rubes!" a loud voice brought the Faunus from her thoughts as a large hand connected with her shoulder. Jolting away from the sudden contact Ruby glared at the smirking muscular blonde that had appeared beside her. At her glare the blonde's smirk became a full blown grin.

"What was that for Yang?" Ruby pouted as she rotated her shoulder about trying to get the slight stinging to go away, her Aura had protected her from the brunt of the blow but Yang underestimated her strikes from time to time.

Yang Xiao Long shrugged as she plopped down beside the crimson wolf, "You weren't paying attention so I decided to fix that." Ruby rolled her eyes as her sister stretched and rested her arms behind her head, "So what's got you so spaced pup?"

Ruby quickly glanced about making sure there was no one near before making sure her hood covered her ears and that her tail was still safely tucked against her before returning her gaze to the blonde, a small frown pulled at the older girls lips. "I know what you're going to say," Ruby quickly cut over any words Yang was going to say, "But I want people to notice me for me before they notice me for these." She gave a vague gesture to the top of her head incase anyone had been paying attention to the two of them.

Yang rolled her eyes but kept her comments to herself, if Ruby wanted to keep the fact that she was a Faunus from people until they knew her then that was her call. "Right well you haven't answered my question."

Ruby sighed before sitting down beside Yang facing away from the widow as well, "I'm worried what people will think about me."

"What do you mean?" Yang inquired.

"I got moved up two full years to be accepted into Beacon and I'm worried people will start to question if I should be there." Ruby muttered grasping her hands together in her lap.

A heavy arm fell across her shoulders pulling her into a muscular side as Yang chuckled, "Ruby you have never cared about what people think of you one way or another so why does suddenly being moved up into a new school worry you so much about this?"

"Yang I'm two years younger than everyone on this Airship, I'm technically two years behind in my training and yet here I am headed to one of the best schools in all of Remnant. I don't want people to think I'm special." Ruby hung her head slightly.

"Oh Ruby," Yang sighed as she pulled her sister closer roughing up her hair though the hood. "You are special, you're just going to have to learn to deal with that."

"But I don't want to be special," Ruby groaned as she tried to pull away only to be kept securely against the blonde. "I just want to be me."

Yang chuckled as the redhead continued to fight against her grasp, before quickly letting go sending the girl off balance and tumbling backwards. "Yaaang." Ruby complained as she landed.

A small ding from hidden speaker brought the girls attention upward, "Attention all students," A feminine voice chimed out. "You who have been gathered here are the best and brightest Remnant as to offer. The training you receive here will prepare you for your future as the defenders of humanity. You will be landing shortly, once you have disembarked please make your way to the main auditorium. Welcome to Beacon." Ruby and Yang both stood up and faced the widows, wide grins on both of their faces.

The ship gave a slight shudder as it anchored to the landing zones, as the doors opened students started to filter out and onto the large tarmac dropping of their luggage in designated areas. "OH WOW!" Ruby chimed as she finally got a good look at people's weapons. "Yang look, that guy has a flamethrower ax. Oh oh oh look look a harpoon canon and there's a spear whip and urk." Yang yanked the excited wolf by the back of her collar.

"Ruby heel." Earned the blonde a pout from the crimson girl, "Remember what we talked about." Yang added with a small chuckle.

Ruby dropped her head slightly, "I know, I know people before weapons. But I mean come on I have you so why do I need new people."

The blonde gazed away from her sister as she gently placed her hands on her shoulders, "Actually Ruby, I was thinking this would be a great opportunity for you to break out of your shell and meet new people so," With a quick twist she sent Ruby spinning on her heels, "See ya, gotta go, love you."

The wolf came to a stop glimpsing her sister's long hair retreating quickly away before totter over, "Yang why?"

As she fell to the ground she felt her back connect with a hard metal case before the sounds of crashing luggage surround her followed quickly by a high pitched voice that sent the wolf's ears even closer to her skull.

* * *

Weiss Schnee watched idly out of her window at the clouds as her private airship drifted through the air. Her ice blue eyes were unfocused as her thoughts drifted like the white pillows outside, if her family caught her looking like she did now they would have lectured her endlessly about how a Schnee should never let their mind drift listlessly or be caught with unfocused eyes. At the thought of her family Weiss' eyes hardened.

Twelve year, that's how long she had been training for this day. Twelve years and she had finally won her freedom from her family. Free from their bigotry, their coldness, and from all of the hate they had poured into her life.

Finally she could shake the shackles that had held her back for so long. She could meet new people that could help her with her goal to right the wrongs that those of her name had committed. She would complete her goal of making the world a better place in the name of Schnee instead of having it associated with slavery or hatred. Weiss clenched her hands against her dress as she remembered the last words her bastard of a father had said to her before she left.

"Lady Schnee?" A voice pulled her from her thoughts a maid in a white uniform bowed her head as she approached, Weiss had tried to break their habit when it was just her but had failed.

"Yes?" Weiss answered as the maid stopped a few feet from her.

"Forgive the intrusion but we will be arriving at Beacon in five minutes." The maid bowed again before retreated quickly. Weiss sighed glancing out the window as the large campus came into view. The main building dominated the landscape as the towers rose into the air. Different buildings covered the surrounding areas as trees and walkways wound their way about. She could make out several different gardens and courtyards as her airship made it's final pass allowing the public transport that had brought the other students to Beacon to clear the area before descending. She had made it.

Standing in a fluid motion Weiss adjusted her rapier at her hip, smoothed her skirt and made sure her hair was in perfect condition. She may not have loved her family or believed in their indoctrinations she still had been trained to be an heiress, and a heiress must always look their best. With a stiff nod the door to the airship opened swiftly allowing to Weiss to walk down the ramp, two butlers followed behind her pushing her luggage. She stopped to take in the full view of the courtyard before her.

Massive trees rose up on either side of the concrete, banners with Beacons crest flapped in the breeze, students milled about talking in groups all walking towards the massive buildings in front of her. She noticed several students placing their luggage on trollies for the staff to bring to where ever they would be staying for the night, with a small nod she wordlessly told her butler to follow suit as she started to walk.

Looking more at the students she spied something that made her stop, two other students, more specifically the shorter of the two. A red cloak bellowed in the wind behind the girl as she bounced around pointing at other students to the large blonde that was standing beside her. She could make out a soft smile on the blonde's lips as she nodded along with whatever the red figure was saying before a hand quickly caught the back of her cloak and spun her about.

Weiss let out an involuntary gasp as she finally saw the girl's face. She was obviously a few years younger that the other students, her face was soft and round with small features. Her lips where pulled apart in a wide grin revealing bright white teeth. But the feature that made Weiss stop was the girls' eyes they were silver. Not a dull gray silver but brilliant sterling sliver that shown in the bright light around them. She could see the happiness radiate from those captivating orbs.

She watched as the happiness gave way to confusion as the blonde quickly spun the girl about before making a hasty escape while the red girl tried to regain her balance, failing to do so she watched the cloaked girl tumbled backwards straight into her metal cases carrying all of her dust. In those five cases she had more than enough of the volatile substance to destroy a small village if it detonated. Anger and frustration shot through Weiss as she stormed up to the downed girl who was now shaking her head clear from her fall. "YOU IMBECILE!"

* * *

The first set of shrieking didn't bother Blake as she continued to read her book, nor did the minor explosion that stopped the rant momentarily she was at a school where such things were to be expected, even the second wave of yelling didn't jolt the panther from her reading what did make her look up from the words was a small tap at her foot.

Looking over the edge of her book she saw a small dust canister resting beside her shoe. Raising her eyebrow slightly she bent over and picked up the small metal container looking for any type of markings, there was the symbol for red dust on one side along with a symbol that made both eyebrows shoot up into her hair line, it was a symbol she was more than familiar with, a fractal snowflake.

Scanning about she spotted her target, a stark white figure yelling at an oddly red cloaked figure. A soft breeze brought over a strange sent that sent a spike of panic through Blake, wolf. Looking behind the two girls Blake looked to see if there was another Faunus, finding none she determined that the wolf was the cloaked girl.

 _Great just another Schnee yelling at a Faunus,_ Blake thought darkly as she approached the pair. "I said I was sorry Princess!" the cloaked figured yelled at the Schnee making her pause. Being closer Blake could finally make out the features of the girl in white, sharp features with ice blue eyes with a long scar over her left one.

"It's Heiress actually." Blake cut over any reply Weiss was about to say, "This is Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." It was the scar that let Blake identify which Schnee was standing before her, though she was pretty sure it wasn't Winter Schnee or any of the branch family.

"Finally some recognition." Weiss smiled flipping her hair.

"The same company that is known for its back door dealings, corruption and otherwise questionable business practices." Blake continued not letting the heiress feel as if she was complimenting her. "They are also known for their hatred of a complete race just because they are different."

Weiss' face flushed red as she sputtered trying respond before giving off a huff and trying her head as she walked away, "I don't have to stand here and take this." The pair watched as the heiress stormed away.

"So that happened." The red cloaked figure said turning back to Blake. Amber eyes met with silver as the wolf cocked her head questioningly. "Cat?"

"Panther." Blake corrected, "It's nice to see a wolf actually in a kingdom for once. My name is Blake Belladonna." She was taking no chances on offending the wolf on the off chance that this small girl before her was an Alpha.

"Ruby Rose." Ruby responded with a large smile offering her hand out. Looking at it hesitantly Blake took it only to have a shock run up her spine. Ruby's hand quickly retracted as her smile faltered, "S-s-sorry about that. I'm kinda new to the whole Alpha thing so interacting with other Faunus can be tricky if I forget." Ruby chuckled as she motioned for them to walk off the path so no one would overhear.

Shaking her head Blake pushed the feeling aside, "It's fine Ruby just try and be more aware of it." Her eyes went wide as she realized she had just corrected an Alpha, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"It's fine Blake," Ruby waved the comment off, "I really don't think of myself as an Alpha yet so I'm not against getting advice, even when I do finally consider myself one I hope I can still be open to taking others advice still."

Blake was taken back by this strange wolf before her, every Alpha she had ever come across had been so full of themselves that anyone who had challenged their authority had been beaten or killed sometimes both. And yet here was this small wolf that was telling her that she was hoping to always be open to a second opinion.

"You're kinda odd aren't you?" The wolf happily bounced her head causing Blake to shake her own. "Well Ruby I think it would be most interesting to see if you can achieve that goal."

"Thanks." Ruby smiled, "I'm going to go explore some more, want to come?"

Blake shook her head, "No thank you I'm going to head to the auditorium and continue to read." Ruby shrugged and dashed off leaving a small trail of red petals behind as she disappeared further onto the campus. The raven haired girl watched as the petals faded away still trying to understand what had just happened.

An Alpha had just waved off a correction and even said she welcomed it. Even stranger still was the fact that the Alpha was a wolf. Blake could count on one hand how many times she had had an interaction with the reclusive Faunus species this one included; the last time had been a narrow escape from death. Shaking her head clear of the thought she stepped back on to the path pulling her book back out of bag on her hip.

While most people she past no doubt wondered how the black hair girl walked while reading without tripping, bumping into anyone or object it had become second nature to Blake. Even with her hearing slightly muffled by the silk ribbon wrapped around her ears she could still hear everything that happened around her making avoiding people extremely easy while the training she had received made sure her footing was always sure and true.

Reaching the auditorium Blake flicked her gaze quickly about scanning to see which other students had made their way here as well. Finding the room was only half full Blake made her way to the back of the room and returned to her book until the start of the ceremony the scents of other filtering in around her, was that gunpowder and lilacs?

* * *

Yang sighed as she left the small wolf behind her still spinning, _Sorry Rubes it's for your own good._ She was painfully aware of her sisters' reclusive nature due to being a wolf and was hoping that being at Beacon would break her out of the shell she had but if what she had said on the airship was true then the wolf was likely to shy away from people if she stuck around. So she had played the sneaky big sister and was forcing the wolf to find new people.

An explosion in distance made the brawler pause, maybe it was a bad idea to let the wolf explore alone. Shaking her hair out Yang replayed her dad's words again in her head, "Keep an eye on her but let her do her own thing."

"You forgot to remember she's a waking disaster." Yang chuckled as she entertained the idea that the small wolf was in fact the cause of the explosion doubting very much that she was. Ruby was smart surely she wouldn't blow something or someone up on their first day. Shrugging Yang let the thought go.

The new arrivals had two hours before the opening speeches were suppose to take place allowing them some time to explore and start getting familiar with the sprawling campus so Yang had set out in search of the one place she knew she would be spending a great amount of her time, the gym. She had grown restless on the long trip from Patch to Beacon and now she needed to release some pent up energy before she went crazy.

Ruby had always laughed and said that Yang was part Faunus herself because of her tendency to want to keep moving but to Yang it was just her nature. She needed to keep moving forward if she didn't she just felt as if the world would engulf her and drag her down. This nature had gotten her in trouble many, many times before.

If someone dug into her past they would find a record that stretched from Vytal to Vacuo. Fights, speeding tickets, property damage, several citations for noise violations, and more recently a few bars torched. How she had managed to avoid an actual criminal record was amazing the more Yang thought about it.

After about a half hour of searching Yang found the place she had been looking for. Looking around she took in the massive amounts of equipment the gym had, weight machines of all range and sizes, adjustable punching bags, speed bags, sets of uneven bars, parallel bars, hanging rings and various other equipment. The massive collection was nothing like she had ever experience before, most of the gyms she had belonged to only have a few of these machines.

"Fancy." Yang whistled as she approached one of the punching bags, it was suspended on thick chains several secured to the top and bottom. Giving the bag a soft push Yang noted how easily it swung making her smile. The smooth leather was obviously taken care and the sand inside kept clean and dry. Spinning the dial on the top of the machine she watched as the chains tightened down adding resistance to bag.

Giving it a few light taps testing the tightness Yang took off her brown jacket and yellow top leaving her in just a sports bra, she really didn't want to have to find her bag this early just for new cloths. Stretching her arms out Yang took her position next to the bag. Her first punch was a test to check the swing, still too much. Cracking the dial again Yang continued her tests until she was satisfied.

Clearing her mind Yang slowed her breathing and unleashed her first true blow, from how tight she had the bag it felt as if she was striking a stonewall. Anyone else probably would have broken their hand and possibly their wrist from the shear strength of hitting the bag but to Yang this was just a very light work out. Continuing her blows Yang let her mind slip into the soothing rhythm of flesh hitting leather.

To anyone else it would appear as if the bawler was lightly hitting the bag in rapid secession barely causing it to swing but on closer inspection they would see the tension of the bag was cranked up to the max making the bag the approximate weight of four tons and the blows that the blonde let loose would shatter stone without pause.

After an hour of sending countless combinations of jabs, hooks and uppercuts Yang steadied the bag with her hand, a fine coating of sweat over her skin. Glancing at the clock she gathered her shirt and jacket before heading into the showers. Grabbing a small bar of soap that the school offered to any student who may have forgotten to bring one she stepped into a stall and stripped save her bra and panties.

Since she didn't want to grab a new pair of cloths just yet she decided to give the undergarments a quick wash as well as herself. Turning the water cold Yang worked the soap into a lather before setting to work washing herself and cloths clean. Satisfied that her cloths where clean she finished stripping to continue her own cleaning. Without her shampoo or conditioner Yang just let the water run through her hair promising that she'd make sure it would get a good cleaning in the morning. Once she was done she rung her under garments out then allowed her semblance to run about her body drying her and the cloths.

Redressed Yang left the gym to find the auditorium. Once she reached the large hall she spied Ruby standing off to the side looking sullen. With a smirk she began to sneak up on the unsuspecting Faunus convinced the noise of the hall masked her footsteps.

"Don't." Ruby growled before Yang could grab the smaller girls waist. Yang paused, sure her sister had amazing hearing but surely the noise she was making was lost in crowd. "Yang we've lived together for years I know your scent by now." Ruby sighed turning around.

"But I even took a shower." Yang complained, she hadn't been able to sneak up on the wolf since she was five. "Different soap and everything, so how did you know it was me?"

"You always smell like lilacs and gunpowder." Ruby shrugged, "The soap you used doesn't really cover it, it just adds a layer to it."

Yang rolled her eyes pulling the wolf into her causing the small girl to start to struggle. "So how's your first day been?"

"You mean since you ditched me or since I exploded?" Ruby glared as she got away from her captor.

"Are you sure you're not being dramatic?" Yang teased causing the wolf to pout.

"No," Ruby defended herself, "I literally blew up, there was a girl and she was yelling then I sneezed and then there was some fire I think, then more yelling and I really just wanted it to stop." Yang smiled at her sister trying to understand her rambling.

"YOU!" a voice cut over the wolf making her yelp and jump into the brawlers arms.

"Oh Gods it's happening again." Ruby cowered into Yang.

Yang shifted her gaze from her sister to the new girl standing in front of them. She had long white hair and bright blue eyes that where cold and hard as she glared at the wolf.

"You're lucky we we're blown off the side of the cliff!" The girl continued cause Ruby to shudder.

"Oh my God you really exploded." Yang chuckled thinking back to the explosion she had heard earlier had in fact been her little sister exploding. Letting the wolf out of her arms she tuned out the mindless ranting of the girl in white as she looked about.

Very few of the students here looked as if they had seen actual combat outside of a training room. A tall red head stood a few feet away from them, her posture was straight but she still looked relaxed, a small girl with orange hair bounced excitedly beside a boy with a pink strip in his hair his eyes drooping in exhaustion. Finally her gaze took her to the back of the room where a girl with black hair stood against the wall, a book in her hand. Yang studied her, her posture said relaxed at first glimpse but she should see a hidden tension that made the girl ready to act at a moments notice.

A piercing screech made Yang whip her gaze forward as Ruby flinched beside her covering the top of her hood muffling her ears. On the stage now stood a blonde woman and a man with gray hair tapping at the microphone.

"Oh it's about to start." Ruby chirped looking up at the man. 

* * *

**A/N: Hello everyone/anyone who decided to read this. The name's Rosewood and welcome to my AU. Now first things first: Everyone say it with me "AU means Alternate Universe". Now that we've established that let's move on. I started this AU way back when we only had the first season of RWBY and didn't really know much about what was going on and this story started out as a ten page idea that slowly morphed into massive book idea. For the first few chapters things are going to stay close to what we saw in the first couple episodes with things being changed, tossed or new ideas added so please bare with me. This originally was going to be rated T but as we saw from this last season the world of Remnant is much darker place than originally thought and since I was planing on this being darker to begin with well let's just say I'm not going to pull my punches. I will be offering general trigger warning in the beginning of chapters when needed however cause I'm still a relatively nice person. Author Notes won't be a big thing unless I need to address something or answer questions.**

 **I'll try to update this weekly, usually on Sundays but if I miss a week I apologize in advance.**

 **With all of that said; Welcome to my mind, buckle up, and keep all appendages inside the ride at all time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Into The Woods.

The world was still dark as Ruby rose from her sleep. After the opening ceremony she and Yang had followed the other students into a large banquet hall where they would sleep before initiation. Opting to stay out of the crowd they had chosen a small corner to sleep allowing Ruby to finally stretch out and let her tail and ears relax. Yang had kept watch giving small alerts if anyone ventured over or started to look their way.

Unzipping her sleeping bag Ruby tucked her tail against her once again and made sure the stocking cap she slept in was still secure the wolf made her way to the girls bathroom to get ready for the day. A quick flick of an ear let her know she was the only one currently in the room. Claiming a stall on the far end of the shower area Ruby once again let her tail and ears stand. Placing her fresh clothes on the hooks Ruby let a small groan fall from her lips, she had left her shirt back at her sleeping bag.

Grabbing her scroll she opened the conversation with Yang, ' _Forgot my shirt, far stall.'_

' _K'_ was all she received back. With a chuckle Ruby removed her clothes knowing the blonde had probably flopped back down in her sleeping bag and passed back out after sending her message. She would be there before the end of her shower so that's all Ruby cared about.

Pulling off her long sleeved black shirt Ruby jumped into the water letting it wake her up fully. She felt the liquid run down her shoulders and down her back waking her fully from the lasts bits of sleep that clung to her.

Letting the water run through her hair Ruby scrubbed the shampoo into her locks keeping clear of her ears with the soap until she had thinned it out a bit, direct contact with the soap irritated the insides and made her feel off balance. Washing her tail with the same shampoo, Ruby started to scrub her body clean.

"Rubes?" Yang called out.

"Here Yang." She replied.

"Sleep well?" Yang questioned as she placed Ruby's shirt in her stall before claiming the one next to the wolf.

 _Better than some of the other places I've slept,_ Ruby thought. "Yeah I was good, how about you?"

"Like a log, could have used a better curiously call from the front desk though." Yang laughed making the red head roll her eyes.

"Right well I'll see you at breakfast." Ruby called shutting off her shower and dried herself. Flattening her ears and tossing her hair over them she tucked her tail against her body and dressed in her usual combat gear.

"Okay." Yang called back. Ruby sighed knowing she wouldn't see her sister for at least another twenty minutes with her hair.

Walking back into the banquet hall a few of students were beginning to stir. Replacing her clothes Ruby glanced about, the boy she had bumped into yesterday moved groggily about dragging his shower bag in his hunched over form, Blake was nowhere to been seen leaving Ruby to suspect that the panther was already moving about the campus.

Following her nose the wolf found her way to a large cafeteria. The smells of cooking bacon, sausages, eggs and coffee filled the air as she made her way into the short line that had already started to form. Piling her plate full of the high protein food Ruby found herself at a secluded table away from people. "So much for breaking out of my shell." She muttered biting into her food. "Easy for Yang to say seeing as it's not her nature. 'Oh Ruby you'll be able to make so many new friend.'"

As the wolf muttered to herself she failed to notice the blonde approach her. "Ruby?" Yang asked making her choke; quickly she began to pat her sister on the back roughly trying to dislodge the obstruction. "Forget to chew there pup?"

Ruby growled when she finally was able to suck down a lung full of air, "No I did not forget to chew I was just a bit surprised by you suddenly showing up."

"So I finally snuck up on you?" Yang questioned a wide grin splitting her face.

"No." Ruby muttered looking away from her sister, the brawler hadn't been able to do that in years it was kind of embarrassing for the wolf.

As much as Yang wanted to press the matter that she had in fact succeeded in sneaking up on her younger sister past experience had helped her learn that it was best to not aggravate Ruby before she could let some steam off. "So you ready for today?"

Ruby nodded excitedly as she felt her tail twitch behind her, "You bet." She grinned at the brawler, "Finally I can let my sweetheart do the talking and then people are gonna be like holy cow that is one amazing Huntress in training." Yang rolled her eyes.

"Will all first years please make their way to the cliff for the initiation test." A voice drifted from above. Ruby's ears perked in excitement cause the hood of her cape to tent making Yang chuckle.

"Ears Rubes." She pointed out making Ruby squeak in embarrassment before her hand shot up to the top of her hood holding down the bulging material, Yang doubled over in laughter as she clutched her sides. "Oh my God you're worse than a guy with a-"

"YAAAANNNG!" Ruby whined over her sister voice.

"Oh Ruby you're so innocent." Yang chuckled as she roughed up crimson girl's hair getting a pout from her. As the two sisters made their way to the cliffs they eyed the other first years. Ruby could tell that very few had seen any actual combat outside of an arena making her slightly worried for their safety.

"Yang." Ruby glanced up at her sister, who apparently had come to the same conclusion.

"Yeah I noticed too." Yang gave a slight nod. "Though I doubt that the teachers would purposely put their student's in harms way on the very first day. I mean they're not Dad or Qrow." She had a point Ruby thought, it's not like they were going through one of those training exercises so maybe they were going to be safe. Beside her Yang noticed that the wolf had gone quite. "You okay?" A quick nod from redhead was all she got.

Reaching the cliffs Ruby looked out over the vast expansion of the Emerald Forest was before her causing her breathing to speed up slightly, something deep down inside her wanted to run, to be set free and just run. A sharp taste of metal hit her tongue causing her trance to break; she had unintentionally sunk one of her canines into the inside of her lower lip. Pouting the wolf applied pressure to the spot with her tongue she was usually good about keep her instincts under control but lately it was harder to press it back down.

Professor Ozpin approached the now gathered group, "For years you have honed your skills and prepared to become Huntsman and Huntresses. Today those abilities will be tested."

"As you are aware all first years have to prove their skill to be here." Professor Goodwitch picked up where the headmaster left off, "Today will be considered your first test. Deep within the Emerald Forest to the north east is a temple with Relics, your goal is to retrieve a relic and return to the top of the cliffs." She motioned for each student to stand on metal plates that where lined up on the cliff.

"This is a task that you will not be able to complete by yourself so you must find a partner." Professor Ozpin continued, "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four year." A shocked mummer spread through the gathered student.

"Finally Beacon only accepts the best students into its halls," Professor Goodwitch cut over the voices. "Only the first twenty pairs to return will be accepted."

"WHAT!" a voice rose out in protest, it was quickly followed by more each sounding desperate and heated. Ruby looked about, she had known about initiation before hand thanks to her Dad and Uncle it seemed that some of the prospects were not aware. There was a reason Beacon started before all of the other academies, so those that didn't make it could try elsewhere.

"You can't do that!" Another voice cried out, "I was accepted to come to Beacon you can't just kick me out before it even starts!"

Professor Goodwitch fixed her eyes on the complaining students causing all voices to die down. "The letter that each of you received was not a letter of acceptance to Beacon but a letter of approval to take the initiation test, those that fail this test will not be permitted to attend Beacon but may seek entrance next year or apply to another academy with a letter of recommendation from Beacon." Green eyes glared out over the crowed daring anyone to complain again, none came. "This test will be monitored by cameras through out the forest, you will have until sundown to complete the task or until all relics have been collected and returned."

"So how will we getting into the forest?" A voice spoke up, Ruby looked over to see the blond boy she had run into yesterday, his name was Jaune if she remembered correctly. "Are you like dropping us off or something?"

"No." Professor Ozpin replied taking a sip of his coffee. "You will be making your own way into the Forest."

"So climbing?" He asked looking about. A clicking sound below her feet caused the wolf to look down a smile pulling at her lips. Beside her Yang flipped on her aviators a large grin on her face.

"No." Professor Ozpin calmly replied, "You will be falling." The first student was launched into the air while Jaune was pondering his words.

"Falling?" Jaune asked even more confused, "Did you pass out parachutes earlier?" Ruby shook her head at the confused boy, he probably wouldn't make it past the first hour in the forest. _Too bad really,_ the wolf thought, _he seemed nice enough._ More students were launched into the air.

"No." Professor Ozpin replied again, "Your landing strategy will be your own." Jaune had spotted the prospective students being launched into the air and Ruby heard him swallow hard. Beside her she heard Yang's platform click sending the blonde into the air at a rapid pace. A wide grim split Ruby's lips as her own platform clicked sending her flying.

Ruby loved the feeling of the wind whipping past her face, the fresh scents of the forest filling her nose as she sailed peacefully over the greenery. A small nevermore crossed her path and Ruby flinched as she felt the feathery body impact her shoulder definitely killing the Grimm. Deciding she had sailed long enough the crimson girl deployed Crescent Rose into its gun form. Firing at a downward angle Ruby slowed herself down enough to begin dropping. Entering the tree line Ruby flipped fully deploying the massive scythe hooking it around a limb of a tree before dropping to the ground.

Returning her weapon to her back the wolf took a deep breath. The scents of the forest were all around her, she could smell all the fellow prospects that were around her. Taking quick glimpse around to confirm that no one was close she pulled back her hood allowing her ears to stand. With the combination of her hearing and sense of smell she was able to place every person with in a five mile radius of herself, if she could mark it down on a map she was sure she would be accurate of the position within a fifty foot error, Uncle Qrow wouldn't be please she should have it with in twenty or less.

"Well I haven't really had to worry about that lately." Ruby muttered to herself as she lowered her ears and replaced her hood. "Still I should probably work on that before he decided to make a surprise visit." Orienting herself to the north east Ruby started running. "Right gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang. Yaaanng! Yaaaaaannng!" She started to call out hoping to find her sister who was probably a good distance away from her knowing the blonde tendency to wonder aimlessly. Sure she wasn't totally worried about working with a different student that wasn't her sister it was just she really didn't want to have to hide her Faunus features from her partner right off the bat.

Before Ruby could call again a figure dressed in white crossed the path of the wolf. Going to fast to slow down the crimson girl tackled the unfortunate white person to the ground.

Propping herself up Ruby shook her head clear trying to dislodge the daze, "Ow." A musical voice groaned below her making her look down. Below her was the same girl that she had nearly blown up yesterday and the same girl that had lectured her for the simple mistake, gulping slowly Ruby watched as Weiss Schnee opened her eyes and looked up.

She could see the confusion forming in the ice blue orbs before they quickly filled with heat, "YOU!" Weiss snapped, "What on Remnant are you thinking? Do you just have to cause a disaster where ever you go?" Even with the heat that flooded the Heiress eyes Ruby couldn't help but admire their beauty. "Are you even listening to me?" Ruby snapped out of her daze.

"Uh sorry." Ruby muttered quickly getting off the Heiress. "I guess this makes us partners." She offered her hand out to Weiss to help her up off the ground. "Nice to officially meet you Weiss, I'm Ruby Rose."

"The pleasure is yours I assure you." Weiss sighed taking the crimson girl's hand. "Do not slow me down I didn't spend twelve years training just to fail because you can't keep up." With a flip of her hair she began to walk away, in the opposite direction of the temple.

A grin pulled on Ruby's mouth before she flashed in front of the Heiress causing the girl to jump, "I'm not slow as you can see." Weiss narrowed her eyes at redhead "And you're actually headed the wrong way. The temple will be in that direction."

"And how do you know that?" Weiss questioned her. Something deep down in Ruby wanted to lash out at the girl standing before her to prove her dominance at first she was shocked at the sudden urge but quickly suppressed her Alpha nature.

Taking a deep breath Ruby looked at the girl in her eyes, "I've also been training for this day for a long time, part of that training was orienteering so I know how to navigate through forests. Professor Goodwitch told us that the temple is north east of the cliffs which were facing west and that's also the direction that we were launched, since it's now noon it's hard to tell exactly which way is east but with what time of year it is the sun is slightly to the east so with all of that combined I can find north east which is that direction." Again the wolf pointed over the shoulder of the white haired girl with a large smile.

"Fine." Weiss huffed turning on her heel and marching in the indicated direction. "Just do not fall behind." Shaking her head Ruby followed after the white haired girl. _Well so much for not hiding my features,_ Ruby sighed inwardly. She was a Faunus with extremely noticeable features and now she had partnered with probably the worst possible choice, a Schnee.

Ruby was aware of the Schnee family name, it was actually quite hard to be a Huntress in training and not be familiar with the name as they were the largest supplier of Dust with some of the largest mines spread all across Remnant. It was harder still for a Faunus to unfamiliar with the name. Even before Blake had ripped into the company Ruby was well aware of what the Schnee's had done to Faunus around the world. They were still the leaders in discrimination of her race and still pushing for heavy segregation of the two races.

As she watched the white hair girl stride ahead of her, familiar words of her mom drifted through Ruby's head, "Don't judge a person based on their name little wolf. Just because a person comes from a family doesn't mean that person is their family." Smiling at the words the wolf decided she would not let Weiss' name define her as a person but rather what she was like. She'd still hide her features for now but if Weiss proved to be a good person then she would reveal her ears and tail to the Heiress.

The clicking of a hammer brought Ruby back from her thoughts, someone was about to fire and judging from the sounds she and Weiss were the targets, "Get down." Ruby called as she tackled Weiss to the ground as a large caliber shot went flying over their heads. Pulling the girl closer Ruby rolled both of them into cover behind a large tree.

"Ruby what the hell was that?" Weiss snarled looking up at the girl.

Ruby placed a hand up silencing her, "Someone just shot at us." She explained, her voice barely above a whisper just in case the shooter was a Faunus. She glanced over her shoulder at the tree that the projectile had impacted, a hole the size of a softball made the entry hole while the exit had blown off the entire back of the tree. _That's a big gun,_ Ruby was mildly excited at the idea of a weapon that big but the concern that that gun was pointed at her was far greater. "Looks like it's in the cannon category from the shot, which limits the melee possibilities to heavy maces, knight lances or great axes." She strained her hearing with her ears still pinned to her head to try to locate the shooter.

"How do you know that?" Weiss whispered harshly as she watched the crimson girl.

Ruby let out a small chuckle before smiling at her, "I'm a bit of a weapons enthusiast so I've studied combinations of gun mechanics and melee variations. It's simple really when you think about it even with the help of expanding and collapsing components you have to keep the combustion chamber of the weapon the same and with how large the shot is it has to be a large weapon to house it." Weiss nodded in agreement at the logic.

"So what do we do?" Weiss asked trying to sit up against the back of the tree.

Ruby hesitated, sure she could use a burst of her speed to easily subdue the attacker but given the possible distance the shot could have come from it would take her wolf senses to accurately track the person, "We could run." Ruby suggested hopping Weiss would go for a hasty retreat.

"A Schnee does not retreat." Weiss' ice eyes bore into the the crimson girl making Ruby groan inwardly, _of course they don't._

"You might as well come out now!" A voice yelled out, Ruby recognized the voice of the boy that complained about being kicked out if he failed to secure a relic. "I've got my weapon set to full blast and it can take out a massive amount of these trees. If you don't show yourself I'll just start firing and might kill you."

"Yeah all we want to do is tie you up and take you out of the running," A second voice joined the first. His voice just as jeering as his partner's.

"That's a dirty way to eliminate the competition." Weiss whispered harshly, Ruby nodded in agreement, "Though I guess this should have been expected."

"Come on out girlies, we only want to play." The first chuckled out again this time much closer, Ruby felt the heiress shudder below her at the implication of his words.

 _Time to do something,_ Ruby thought peering around the tree. The two boy's were just over a hundred feet from them looking around for where they might be hiding. "If you can distract them I can take them out." Ruby whispered looking back down at Weiss; the Heiress nodded reaching for her rapier Ruby noted the dust cylinder attached to the narrow weapon.

"A small flash bang should get their attention." Weiss muttered as she drew the sword, "Let me know when."

Placing her feet securely on the ground Ruby focused on her senses, the world around her started to slow, every detail becoming sharper. "Now." She watched as Weiss flicked her rapier out like a conductor baton, a ball of light flashing from the tip before impacting fifty feet away. The boys slowly turn towards the noise, activating her semblance the world slowed to a crawl.

Sprinting forward Ruby made a beeline towards their attackers, not wanting to kill either one she didn't draw Crescent Rose choosing instead to deliver a quick blow to each of their unprotected sides. She may not be as strong as Yang but her hits still packed quite a punch. Releasing her semblance Ruby watched the results of her attack. The lights faded from their eyes as the boy's dropped to the ground with a soft thud. "Okay, their out. You can come out now." Ruby called out with a slight giggle.

Weiss came around the tree and surveyed what had transpired, "If you can move that fast why on Remnant did you need me to distract them?"

"I needed them to expose their middles," Ruby shrugged grabbing the long rope from the second boy's side. "Even at the speeds I move at it's possible they could have defended themselves so with the distraction it left their cores open." Propping them together she quickly looped the rope around their middle several times before tying it off in a quick knot, satisfied with her work the wolf nodded, "That should hold them for a while."

"Right well we should be on our way then." Weiss said glancing about for anyone else that might be lingering around. "We don't want to fall behind." Ruby nodded in agreement and started back in the direction of temple the Heiress quickly drawing even with her.

"If I'm right we're still a ways off." Ruby informed the white haired girl breaking the few minutes of silence that had settled between them. She wanted to get the icy girl talking to see if she could get a better read on what type of person she was. A simple hum of acknowledgement and the girl picking up her speed was all she got in return. _Okay Ruby operation get this girl talking is a go_ , the wolf thought as she too picked up her pace. "So your rapier seems pretty cool, don't see to many MADR's around, most people go with larger weapons if they are going to do Dust cylinders. I actually thought about adding a Dust function to Crescent Rose at one point but I'm not really that good with Dust so it was kinda pointless for me to do that. I mean understand the concepts of Dust use but when it comes to the actually control of it I can't seem to get it to do what I want or I put to much Aura behind it and then I cause an even bigger explosion that what I intended. I mean I know that Dust is like a Huntress's best friend cause it has a lot of uses and it can get you out of a sticky situation in a pinch if you need it-"

"Do you talk just to hear yourself?" Weiss snapped over Ruby causing the redhead to jump. "We are walking around a Grimm infested forest where any number of Grimm could be hunting us not to mention we were just attacked by two fellow prospects who were trying to take out everyone they came across. There could be any number of threats out here and with your incessant blabbering you could lead anyone of them straight to us." Ruby blinked in surprise at the sudden out burst from the Heiress, anger rose even higher in the icy girl as she glared at her. "Do you even know what you're doing here? You said you were training for this day for a long time and yet you're ignoring all of the basics when in enemy territory."

A heat started to rise in Ruby yelling at her to put the white haired girl in her place. No one questions her abilities when it came to her training. She had been training for this day for much longer than she had ever been surely and this frail looking girl was questioning her? How dare she? How dare she question an Alp…

Ruby shook her head free of the thought. She had just told Blake the other day that she didn't want to give into her Alpha nature and that she wanted to be a better person than an Alpha so why was she having these thought?

"Sorry I just tend to ramble." Ruby chuckled looking away from Weiss. "And it's not like the Emerald Forest is teeming with Grimm this close to the campus so we should be…" She let her words trail into the air as she watched a massive feather fall to the ground behind the Heiress.

"What?" Weiss snapped again seeing the silver eyes become distant in the middle of the girl's thought irritated her to no end. "If you're not going to finish that thought then we need to keep moving."

"Yes we do." Ruby smiled in agreement, "And I just found our ride." Weiss blinked in confusion until a loud roar came from above them. Looking up Weiss had just enough time to see a large shadow descending on them.

* * *

 **A/N: So apparently I did something right? Neat that never happens. So here's chapter two, still slow and still following close to episode sorry bout that but in this what I have been calling the 'Annoying set up arc' that's how things are going to go but things will change I promise. Anywhoo if anyone reading this on the fence about what I've written, cool tell me it lets me know what others are thinking and how soon I should start explaining a few things. I can't promise that some explanations will come within the first ten chapters but I will start to work them in if people need more clarity.**

 **With that: thanks all for reading, see you next week. Follow/Favorite, drop a dime if you're inclined and most importantly: stay beautiful everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: A Very Interesting Start.

Yang had traveled a lot in her life. Mistrial, Vacuo, Vytal, Mantel, Menagerie even Dragnaire had all been traveled by the rambunctious blonde from corner to corner. Every summer after she turned sixteen she spent it traveling the world looking and searching for the woman who abandoned her. Four years of searching had turned up fruitless but the brawler had yet to be deterred, in fact now it was starting to piss her off. But she could worry about that later, now, she had to get through a Grimm infested forest to find a temple that would have some relics. Just another average day when she thought about it really.

Firing again she propelled herself forward once again before smashing through a tree that had been in her path. The blonde laughed as she fired again, now this was how to travel. The wind whipping through her hair and forest whizzing below her gave her such a rush. She had only experienced this feeling when she was riding Bumblebee at break neck speeds. She loved this feeling of being free.

Deciding she should land Yang let herself drop to the ground landing lightly on her feet in a small jog. "Nailed it." Looking around she quickly realized that she was in fact lost. "Ah damn it. I knew I should have paid better to those stupid orienteering lessons Qrow kept making us do. Ruby had a much easier time than I did with it cause she's a wolf and all but I should have picked up something from those but man I can't recall a damn thing." Shrugging the blonde picked a random direction and started walking she usually just went where her feet took her anyways so why should this be any different.

"RUBY!" Yang called out searching for the wolf giving off a few whistles. "Oh Ruby! Here girl come here!" A wide grin split the her face as she continued to walk. If anyone else had just done what she had the wolf probably would have let them meet her sweetheart in all its glory but since it was her Ruby would just roll her eyes and give a small growl of annoyance. If Yang had heard someone else say the things she had towards her younger sister, well the last person that had tried that had gotten through physical therapy with out much trouble. "I'm probably to far for her to track me." Yang mused as she continued her stroll.

"Oh Ruby Roo!" Yang yelled out again. Beside her a bush shifted drawing her attention, "Ruby? That you?" She asked walking over and parting the leaves. A pair of large red eyes glared back at her through a white mask, "Nope." She jumped back nimbly avoiding the swipe of the Ursa's claws.

Three of the massive Grimm broke through the bush and into the clearing all glaring at the blonde. Two where the size of a midsize sedan while the third was just short of being the size of a Mach truck. _Just shy of being a Major,_ Yang noted the spiny growths that were beginning to sprout from its back.

"What?" the blonde taunted the massive Grimm that were before her. "You want a piece of this?" A smaller one giving a roar before charging at her. With a small chuckle Yang dodged the beast's attack with a quick step. Years of boxing training that had become second nature to her taking over her moves as she continued to weave in and out of the attacks never once raising an arm in a block. It had been a while since Yang had worked on her just her foot work and seeing as how this Ursa proved very little of a threat she figured now was a good time to get a few warm up rounds in.

Getting lost in the moves Yang had forgotten to keep an eye on the remaining two Grimm. She only had a seconds warning as the largest Ursa's paw came hurtling towards her. Ducking and rolling quickly to the side the attack passed her and impacted on the jaw of the one she had been paying attention to. "For a big shit you're pretty quiet." Yang laughed as she eyed the massive creature. Again the Grimm to a swipe at her causing her to laugh, "Is that all you've…" A small strand of blonde hair drifted slowly down to the ground.

Yang's mind went blank as she watched the hair slowly drift to the ground. Flashes of screaming, tearing clothes and sneers filled her mind. Her scalp pricked as the hair made it to the ground. "Y-y-you damned monsters!" She screamed as her power over took her, flames licked at the ground scorching it. Flicking her wrist down she felt her gauntlets expand and click into place as she took her stance. "I'm going to fucking destroy you."

The first Ursa charged at the blonde its maw wide to rip her in half. Standing strong Yang swung her fist forward quicker than the beast could follow. Her knuckles connected with the white bone mask cracking it as if it was a mere eggshell, the force continuing on crushing the skull behind the mask killing the beast instantly. Shrugging the massive weight aside Yang sprang towards the next one giving it no time to react. A thunderous uppercut to its jaw sent the Ursa onto its hind legs. Yang felt the spine snap but continued through with her next attack, a ten hit combination into the Grimm's unprotected underside. Ribs broke impaling the lungs and heart, organs ruptured from the impacts of the blonde's fists.

Finally jumping back Yang let the Grimm fall to the ground already dissolving, a growl behind her caused her to swing about glaring at the last Ursa before her. "WHAT?" she yelled causing the heat around her to spike, "You think you can handle this?" She readied her fists to destroy the monster in front of her. "I'll beat your sorry ass into…" Her words cut short as the Ursa fell flat on the ground, a black weapon sticking out of spine near the base of its head, confusion caused the brawler to release her semblance. "Huh?" Yang cocked her head to the side as the blade retracted flipping into the hand of a girl with long black hair and a black bow. "Oh. I could have handled it."

The girl rolled her amber eyes as she walked around the dead Grimm, "I don't doubt that." She flicked the black blood from her blade before sheathing it on her back.

"So I guess this makes us partners." Yang grinned throwing her hands behind her head taking in the new girl. "Name's Yang, Yang Xiao Long."

"It would appear so." The girl nodded. "I'm Blake Belladonna. We should get moving, I'm sure that there are more Grimm around here. The temple is off in that direction." Blake nodded off in the direction the Ursa had come from. Yang glanced up at the bow resting on the top of the girl's head, the cloth moving in a stiff fashion despite its silky appearance almost as if it was concealing something.

"Awesome I've been wondering around since I landed," Yang grinned as she turned shrugging off whatever the girl was hiding. If she wanted to keep something from someone that was her thing to deal not the brawler's to pry into. As she did a gust of wind brought the blonde's scent to the girl behind her.

Lilac and gunpowder were the most prevalent smells from the in front of her but Blake could smell something else too, wolf. Blake stiffened slightly; if this girl was important to the wolf then she had to be careful.

Not taking notice to the slight change in the girl behind her Yang continued on, "So that was a neat trick with your weapon there, don't see to many chain scythe type weapons. A lot of people would be afraid the chain could be cut and they could loose it." She glanced over her shoulder to see the girl still trailing her, "Looked like a Glock nine model?"

"Forty five." Blake corrected her still keeping a bit of distance between them.

"Makes sense, a bit more kick for recoil." Yang nodded, "Oh look!" A smile broke across her face as she spotted a bush off to her left, "Blackberries, love these things. Patch is covered with them and wild strawberry as well." Smiling she pulled a handful off, "Want some?"

Blake looked at the berries in the out stretched hand hesitating, the blonde didn't seem like someone who would harm her but she had gotten fooled before. However she had popped a few of the berries in her mouth before offering her any and was currently munching away on more. "Sure." Blake sighed taking the offered berries.

"If Ruby were here she'd pick the bush clean in a heart beat." Yang laughed, continuing on, "She's got an epic sweet tooth and when it comes to wild berries she's nearly unstoppable."

Blake perked up at the name, obviously Yang knew the wolf now she just had to determine how. "Ruby?" She asked coming up beside her partner.

Yang's smile grew larger, "Yeah she's my baby sister." Blake blinked in confusion, was this girl half Faunus? No, she smelled to strongly of human.

"Your sister?" Blake pushed a bit further.

Yang nodded, "Yup. She's two years younger than us but got accepted to Beacon this year as well under special circumstances."

Blake nodded, she really wanted to ask if Yang knew her secret because of the wolf but didn't know how to ask tactfully without outing herself. "Seems pretty young for a Huntress."

"Yeah but she's been training for this since she was little," Yang paused as her grin grew cheeky. "Well littler. Our family has been Hunters for generations so we start pretty early in our training." She paused looking about, "We still going the right direction?"

Blake nodded, "Should be just beyond that tree line. Was orienteering not part of the training?"

Yang chuckled nervously, "It was, I just didn't really pay much attention to it. I'm more of a wing it type gal than anything else, Ruby on the other hand can find her way through a forest blind folded and backwards."

Breaking the tree line both girls found themselves in a large open field. The ruins of the temple stretched out over the field and towards a large cliff side. The stone structure must have been massive once easily covering the whole field in courtyards and towers. "Didn't know this was here." Yang whistled as they reached the relics, chess pieces of different color where in a semi circle of pedestals, only a few were missing.

"Probably a old stronghold of the Grimm Wars." Blake noted as she took in the architecture. "Vacuo has several like these in the deserts as well though not as intact."

Yang glanced over to girl as she studied the stones; her amber eyes were dancing over the chipped and faded mosaic. Yang had noticed her during yesterday's speech, the way she held her body still had a hidden tension in it as if she was ready to bolt at the slightest sigh of trouble. "So how about the pony?" She questioned making Blake come out of her daze.

Blake looked over at the white chess piece in the blonde's hand and shrugged, "Sure." A faint noise drifted into her sensitive ears. Trying not to alert her new partner she began to look around.

"Well we've got what we came for so let's… get…" Yang's voice trailed off making Blake look over at her, her gaze was fixed in the sky mouth slightly open in shock. Following her gaze Blake too was stunned by what she saw, a massive Nevermore circling overhead. That actually wasn't the surprising part. The surprising part was the two figures clutching to the back of the massive Grimm, one stark white the other a deep crimson red.

"I leave her alone for a few hours…" Yang shook her head muttering; of course the crazy wolf would do that. Blake went to question her when she saw the crimson figure begin to fall electing a heavy sigh from the blonde. "Points for style though."

* * *

If someone had told Weiss that in under thirty-six hours she would have undergone nearly getting blown off the face of Remnant from the very substance her own family was renown for, being launched into a Grimm infested forest with the instructions that the first person she met eyes with would be her partner for the next four years at Beacon and then somehow winding up on the back of a Giant Nevermore next to a giggling girl in a red cape she would have turned her blade upon that person until they begged for mercy, but yet here she was clutching the black feathers of the largest Grimm she had ever seen next to an insane girl who was laughing like she was having the best day of her life. "I am so going to kill you when we land!" She screamed over the air at the girl who continued to laugh.

"Come on Weiss this is awesome!" Ruby replied with a wide smile, her silver eyes shinning with happiness and excitement. "Hey! Look there's the temple! Let's go! Jump!" Weiss glanced to where the girl had pointed, below them was a rocky temple where two figures stood looking up at them.

"Ruby I swear if you let go I'm going to skin you!" Weiss cried to the empty space next to her. "Oh for fucks sake!" How had she wound up in this position? Oh that's right she had elected to do this to herself, she had gone against her father's wishes and joined the most renowned school in the world instead of following her sister to Atlas' military academy, and now it seemed as if the world was laughing at her.

Ruby continued to laugh as she plummeted towards the ground, she loved the feeling of the wind rush around her, the smell of the fresh air all around her was sweet and full of life. Closing her eyes she let the ground approach at break neck speeds, earlier if she hadn't been so focused on finding her sister quickly she would have done this instead of deploying her sweetheart. At the last possible second Ruby pulled her arms into herself causing her to spin and allowed her semblance to activate causing a whirlwind slowing her down to a mere crawl.

Flipping over the wolf landed lightly on her feet to light sarcastic clapping, "Good job." Yang's voice drifted over to her. Perking up Ruby ran over to her with a large grin.

"Yang!" she chirped happily crashing into large strong arms. "Found you."

Yang laughed as she spun the wolf about, "Yeah took you long enough, you're slipping. Hey meet my partner." Putting her sister down she faced her partner, "Blake meet Ruby, Ruby this is… Blake?" The black haired girl had frozen at the sight of the small redhead, her posture shifting uncomfortably, "Hey what's up?"

"N-n-nothing." Blake shook her head trying to shift back into a neutral position.

Ruby sighed, "It's me Yang." Getting a questioning look from the blonde Ruby sighed again before lowing her hood and letting her ears stand causing Yang's eyes to widen. "She knows I'm a wolf."

"Wait, what?" Yang shook her head in confusion, "You've been hiding your features since we got here. The only way she would know is if… she… was… Oh." Yang's gaze drifted to her partner who was now shifting even more looking ready to run. Well that explained why the silk ribbon moved so stiffly. "Cool."

Blake snapped her gaze up at the blonde, lilac eyes shone brightly and a happy smile graced her lips. "What?" She asked slightly confused.

Yang rolled her eyes walking up to the skittish Faunus before placing her hands lightly on her shoulders, "I said cool, like neat, awesome, sweet action." Blake continued to stare at her confused making her roll her eyes again, "Blake I don't care if you're a Faunus or human I judge people on their deeds and actions not by their features." Leaving a slightly stunned Blake she turned back to her sister who had returned her hood to her head ears tucked safely away, "So where's your partner?"

"Umm." Ruby chuckled looking up towards the Nevermore, "There?"

Yang looked up to see the stark white figure still clutching onto the black bird, "You left them up there?"

"I said jump." Ruby muttered weakly earning a glare from her sister, "Fine I'll go get her."

"She's going to fall." Blake noted finally finding her voice and walking up to the sisters she had noted that the white figure was slowly slipping down the body of the Grimm.

"Right Yang, need a boost." Ruby said backing up a few feet before taking a runners start stance. Cupping her Yang nodded sending Ruby into a blur of motion, boots only lightly touching her sisters hands before the blonde tossed her in the direction the Nevermore was traveling.

 _Not going to be enough,_ Ruby thought to herself as she started to reach the peak of her flight. The figure of Jaune crossed her path causing a smile to cross the wolf's face. Planting her feet on the unfortunate boy's back Ruby pushed herself off causing him to spiral into a treetop, "Sorry Jaune!" she called over her shoulder. Truly she was sorry but the boy had provided her with the height boosted she needed allowing her to reach the Nevermore just as Weiss' grip released.

The Heiress felt her grip loosen casting her backwards into air. Preparing a glyph to catch herself Weiss past the tail just as the Nevermore flicked it. The tail feathers of the Nevermore where the only feather that never detached from the Grimm its entire life, they grew and hardened with the beast over the decades.

Weiss felt her temple smash into the tip of the massive feather. Fortunately her Aura absorbed the majority of the blow but it still felt as if she had slammed her head into a gong causing her vision to go white and her concentration to slip. She could taste blood in her mouth as she tumbled end over end. If she couldn't right herself then her career as a Huntress was going to be very, very short.

A soft bump at her chest caused her to look down, Ruby smiled up at her as she grabbed her shoulders. Annoyance flared within the Heiress chest as she looked into the silver orbs. "YOU!" she screeched, "How dare you just leave me clinging to a giant Nevermore!" Ruby blinked in confusion.

"Is this really the time for this?" The crimson girl asked. Confusion flooded through Weiss before she remembered where she was, a few hundred feet in the air clinging to her partner just as gravity decided that it was time to take over.

As they fell Ruby felt Weiss wrap her arms around her waist, "Hold tight." She yelled over the roaring wind flipping them over. Getting two bodies to spin was only slightly more difficult than one but she managed it bring both to the ground safely, Weiss' heels hitting the ground just before her own boots. Ruby looked up at the white haired girl keeping a hand on her shoulder steadying the dizzy Heiress.

"Ruby." Yang shook her head as she walked up to the other two girls, "You shouldn't use that when you're descending with someone else, Crescent Rose would be much safer for both of you."

Ruby shrugged, "Couldn't really reach her with Weiss pining my arms to my side." Yang was right, technically it was only safe for Ruby herself to travel using her semblance people that weren't use to it would suffer from nausea for a few hours if she ran with them. "Yang meet my partner Weiss Schnee. Weiss this is Yang my sister."

"Nice to meet you." Weiss muttered automatically trying to stop the world from spinning not really focusing on the three girl's before her afraid that if she did she'd see her breakfast again.

Yang's eyes widened as she saw the girl in white, she knew the Schnee name for the same reason most people with a Faunus in their lives did. Ruby saw the heat start to build in the blonde's eyes. "Yeah we had a lot of fun getting here didn't we?" She chuckled giving her sister a look that said they'd talk about it later. Yang nodded slightly at the look, the pup had a lot of questions to answer.

Weiss continued to mutter under her breath ignoring the exchange until her head and stomach stopped spinning. Finally she was able to focus on the people around her, beside Ruby a massive blonde towered over her giving her a playful glare messy up her hair through a hood behind them a few feet stood the girl in black from the other day. _Wonderful,_ Weiss thought internally, _at least I know one person here who hates me_. Before she could voice her irritation with the crimson girl a loud screeching from the other side of the open field made all four girls look.

Pyrrha broke through tree line a colossal Deathstalker hot on her heels. The battle maiden weaved in and out of the Grimm's large claws firing shots off whenever she got the chance. "We've got to help her." Ruby chimed sprinting away from the group.

"Ruby wait!" Yang called trying to give chase but she was much slower than her sister who had already gained a sizable lead on the blonde. Weiss watched in fascination as the crimson girl unfurled her weapon. The large scythe was much larger than the girl who welded it, but yet she showed no hesitation in holding the weapon like an expert. A massive boom from the top of the weapon capitulated her forward. Twisting her body Ruby hit the Grimm with a strong blow, her weapon bouncing harmlessly off its armor.

As soon as Ruby felt her weapon impact she knew she was in trouble. Normally Crescent Rose would have enough force and momentum to slice through Grimm armor like wet tissue paper; normally the Grimm wasn't close to being a century old though. Now that she was close enough she could see the thick layers that coated the beast and the age in its red eyes. Landing on her feet she quickly racked another round and fired propelling her backwards the bullet ricocheting away harmlessly off the armor.

Sprinting away Ruby hear the large screeching above her, the Nevermore was back. She had just enough time to look up and see the spear like feathers raining down on her. Rolling to the ground she dodged the majority of the attack only to feel a tug at her back causing her to stop short. Glancing over her should she felt her stomach bottom out, a large feather pinned her cape to the ground and the Deathstalker's tail racing towards her.

A high-pitched ringing pierced the air. "You are so childish." A sharp voice huffed, Ruby looked up at Weiss with wide eyes, "And impulsive. You rush into things without thinking them through or who will be pulled into them." Ruby deflated slightly at the words. "But you're also courageous and very skilled so if you can try and be a little less, excitable, I'll try to be more, pleasant."

Ruby smile widely at the Heiress, "Thanks Weiss, I really just want you to see me for me."

"You're fine." Weiss shook her head pulling her rapier from the pillar of ice incasing the Deathstalker's stinger. Together the two made their way quickly back to the rest of the group were two more people had joined them, a girl with short orange hair and a boy with jet black hair with a violet strip.

"Umm guys." Jaune piped up pointing towards the sky, "That Grimm's swinging back around."

"Well there's no point in us sticking around when our objective is right in front of us." Weiss pointed out.

Ruby nodded in agreement, "Weiss is right we don't have to fight them, let's just grab the relics and get out of here."

"Run and live, now that is a plan I can get behind." Jaune agreed quickly.

* * *

"I do not agree." Glynda bit as she and the headmaster watched the new teams filter out of the auditorium to their assigned dorms.

"I have no doubt about that." Ozpin replied lightly taking a sip of his coffee.

Glynda glared at the calm man, "How can you be so flippant about this?" She gestured to the last two teams as they left, the newly formed Team JNPR and Team RWBY. "It's a disaster waiting to happen. Mr. Arc should have never received that letter allowing him to be here. His transcripts are lacking so much information that they are hardly correct and I suspect that he has forged some of his references."

Ozpin shrugged, "I suspect you may be correct about that as well."

"Then why did you allow him entrance?" Glynda nearly boiled over in frustration.

A small smile played on the Headmaster's lips, this was why he kept Glynda around. Not only was she an amazing Huntress and teacher she was also never afraid to call him out on his schemes. "I feel it shows determination."

Glynda's lips moved silently as she tried to comprehend his words, "Determination?" She nearly screamed, "It's irresponsible is what it is, he'll lead his team to their deaths!"

Ozpin sighed, "Mr. Arc is not as fool hearted as you seem to make him. Given the right training and the right people to help him I believe he will be a forced to be reckoned with."

Glynda conceded his point knowing the Headmaster had his reasons but she still wanted to know one thing more, "Then explain Team RWBY." Her voice had leveled a bit.

"What do you mean by that?" Ozpin asked honestly with a hidden smirk.

"You know full well what I mean." Glynda seethed again, the Headmaster knowing exactly how to press her buttons. "The Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company on a team with two Faunus? It's a ticking time bomb."

"You maybe right." Ozpin agreed, even he wasn't sure how their future would play out but he had a guess and his guesses were usually right.

"Not to mention Ruby is a wolf." Glynda added a slight hint of fear in her voice.

Ozpin sighed again and finally turned to face his colleague, "Miss Rose is not in any danger of succumbing to her instinct, Summer would have made sure of that."

"Summer is gone Ozpin." Glynda replied sadly, "She was good but there is no way she could have seen to even that."

"She did." Ozpin smiled cryptically making the combat instructor wonder just how much he was not telling her. "But as far as it goes all of the teachers are to keep an eye on her. If any sign start to show that she is beginning to loosing control she is to be brought to me where I will deal with it."

Glynda nodded still unsure of the plans the Headmaster had in store, "Well if anything what you said is a major understatement." Ozpin raised an eyebrow, "It's going to be a _very_ interesting year."

* * *

 **A/N: Still going close to what happened in the show, still sorry if it's moving to slow for anyone. Thanks to everyone who's taken an interest in this, keeps me motivated. Next week we see a bit more of what's going on in Weiss' mind as well as a few new ideas to the world of Remnant well my version of it.**

 **With that: Many thanks again, drop in and say hi, and keep smiling.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: One Week.

Weiss wasn't sure how she had made it through the first week of her time at Beacon. Between her hyper active team leader, a seemingly mute ninja, and the boisterous blonde she was ready to scream. On the very first day she had awoken to a screeching whistle courtesy of the crimson leader who then proceeded to insist they decorate their dorm room only to remember they had ten minutes before their first class.

Classes were fairly usual at Beacon, besides combat classes first year students were expected to take certain classes with their team such as Grimm studies, a general world history, remedial field medicine, and a basic Aura class. Outside those classes' students were permitted to take any class they chose so long as it followed a curriculum. Weiss had elected to take a Dust manipulation class along with a language class in Dragnarian. While not a necessary part of a Hunter's education it was encouraged to learn an additional language outside of their homelands dialect and Basic.

It was the classes she had with her fellow teammates that caused her the most irritation. Ruby who was two years their junior seemed content to daydream through most of the lectures scratching random doodles in her notebook, Blake at least took notes though she seemed more interested in the books that she read under the tables the majority of the time, then there was Yang, who slept through everything. Weiss had actually yet to see any real potential in her teammates aside from their battle against the Giant Nevermore and it irritated her. How could these girls get into the most prestigious school in all of Remnant and then proceed to act like they didn't care?

Anger simmered just below her skin as she watched once again as her leader proceeded to doodle and ignore the large professor rambling on about another one of his 'glorious' adventures. "Who would like to demonstrate this to the class?" his voice boomed out making the Heiress whip her head forward, apparently the man had just asked if anyone would like to take on a small boarbatusk in front of everyone. A quick scan showed her that everyone was looking away avoiding eye contact, the anger boiled.

They were Huntsman and Huntresses' in training, how could they not want to demonstrate their abilities to the professors? Was that not why everyone was here? With a quick motion Weiss stood, "I will sir." Her voice cracked through the air making heads turn to look at her, Ruby looked up at her in excitement.

"Excellent Miss Schnee." Professor Port boomed proudly, "Fetch your weapon and combat gear." With a quick nod Weiss exited the room heading to the locker room.

Changing into her white outfit Weiss continued to feel her anger boil out, she was extremely disappointed in the students of Beacon. She, herself, had chosen to come to this school because it was the best. She had gone against her family's wishes to come to a foreign nation to train as a Huntress instead of entering the Atlas academy. Beacon was supposed to be the best, only accept the best, only produce the best and yet everywhere she looked in her class she only saw mediocrity.

The sneers and laughs of her family filled her mind as she marched back to the classroom. They had scoffed at the idea that she could become a great Huntress as well as the future CEO of their legacy, her father being the most vocal even going as far as promising he would recall her if she failed. To him she had always been weak, she wasn't the heir he wanted but because of Winter's condition she was the heir he had to settle with. To him she was just to be used as a breeding stock for the next strong heir. Anger continued to boil.

She would prove them wrong, she would become one of the strongest Huntresses, she would be the greatest CEO of the Schnee Dust Company, she would prove them all wrong.

Head held high Weiss entered the room and took her place across from a crate. "Are you ready Miss Schnee?" Professor Port asked beside the large box.

Drawing Myrtenaster from her hip she gave a nod, "Yes sir." At her words the professor unhooked the hinge from the side of the crate allowing the front to fall to the ground. A medium sized boarbatusk burst from the darkness inside, it was clearly disoriented shaking its head from side to side red eyes trying to find something to attack. A splash of white caught its attention causing it to turn towards Weiss.

With a strong snort the beast charged at her mindlessly, the Heiress had to fight the urge to smirk as she placed a glyph in front of her this was hardly a fair fight. The Grimm smashed into the solid barrier with a loud crack as it's tusks ground against it. Hopping back slightly she summoned another glyph under her feet propelling her up and over the first one to face the back of the Grimm. Letting her first glyph weaken the boarbatusk crashed into the wall leaving it stunned. This really wasn't a fair fight.

The boarbatusk righted itself once again facing her, with a enraged screech it tucked into itself spinning rapidly towards her. Flicking her rapier up Weiss flared her Aura and blocked the attack halting any forward motion. Even with her Aura enhancing her strength she could feel her arms beginning to shake.

"Weiss aim for the underbelly, it's where it's weak!" Ruby called out encouragingly. The anger that had started to retreat since the beginning of the fight roared into life again erupting outward.

"I know that you imbecile!" The Heiress yelled towards the crimson girl causing her to jerk back in surprise. Ruby had not showed any interest in the school and now she was offering _her_ advice? The nerve of the insufferable cloaked girl. Flicking her rapier down she slammed the Grimm into the ground legs spread out and in the air. Another quick flick of her rapier brought an end to boarbatusk existence.

"Well done Miss Schnee, very well done." Professor Port beamed at her, "Now with that excellent demonstration class is over, please read chapters three through six before next time."

As students began to trickle out her teammates approached her, "Weiss I.." Ruby started causing the Heiress to lash again.

"You what?" She seethed, "What exactly did you think you were doing? Helping me? By what? Telling me the most basic information about a low class Grimm that any beginner would know? Or how about never once paying attention in any of the classes that we've had, are you expecting me to help you when you begin to fail? I thought you said you had been training to become a Huntress since you were young? How could you show no interest at all in anything we have learned and yet then have the nerve to tell me what to do? How imbecilic are you?" The anger that had built up since the beginning of the week poured out of the Heiress as she stared down the younger girl. For an instant silver eyes burned with heat before it was replaced with fear and confusion, the crimson girl began to tremble.

"Hey!" Yang yelled grabbing her arm roughly, "Don't yell at her like that." The heat began to build around the blonde, lilac eyes slowly turning red.

Weiss turned to face the blonde her anger still rolling, "I will yell at her any way I please you overgrown oaf. She is the leader of our team and she should conduct herself as such. She should be the one setting the example of everyone to follow and yet she has been nothing but immature and childish since she got here." Returning her gaze back to the source of her anger Weiss glared hard, "I don't know how you managed to get into Beacon but it was obviously a mistake."

Ruby flinched back as if the Heiress had physically struck her, eyes flashing with emotions to fast for her to follow. After a strangled noise slipped through her lips the crimson girl quickly fled room leaving a trail of rose petals behind her.

"Ruby!" Yang cried as her sister fled, eyes flicking between Weiss and the trail of disappearing petals. "We are not done here." She hissed releasing the Heiress from her firm grip giving chase to the caped girl.

Blake released a held breath, the moment Weiss had begun to yell at the wolf she had been ready to intervene if she had to. Fortunately for the Heiress Ruby had locked up before fleeing. Weiss turned to face her as well and Blake could see the anger still in her eyes, "Don't you think that was a bit harsh?"

"For what?" Weiss bit, "Telling her how it is? Life is harsh and the sooner she realizes it the better." She glared at the black haired girl, "Do you think I am wrong?"

Blake hesitated; while the world was harsh the Heiress had gone a bit over board in her yelling. "I think there would have been a better time and place for such a conversation. Ruby isn't as naïve as she looks."

"You've known her for the same amount of time I have known her, how do you know she isn't that naïve?" Weiss questioned narrowing her eyes at the girl.

"Yes we've know her for the same amount of time, but in that time have you taken any time to get to know her?" Blake questioned. Weiss blinked at her words. She was right in all the time she had known the crimson haired girl she had not once reached out to her to try and get to know her, so much for not being like her family. "I'm not saying you're wrong, I'm just saying maybe try to get to know her before you judge her." Shaking her head Blake left the room to search for the missing sisters.

Weiss stayed rooted in her spot digesting her words. She had had plenty of times to talk to her partner but not once had she even tried. She would just let her annoyance grow or glare at the hyper girl before shuffling her off. Inadvertently Weiss had been placing herself above Ruby because she was a Schnee and a Schnee was better than everyone. Her anger dissipated into air as if it was never there, she really should go apologize to Ruby.

Before she could start to move Professor Port cleared his throat behind her bringing her attention to him, "Miss Schnee, a word if you please."

* * *

The moment Weiss had started to yell at her, Ruby's Alpha nature began to flare. The want to put the white haired girl in her place welled up inside of her. She could feel her nature as an Alpha strain at her thoughts as she tried to restrain herself from lashing out at her partner. Her hold body began to shake as she held herself back. The Heiress' final words smashed into her, she questioned her resolve to become a Huntress, she questioned her want to follow in her mom's footsteps and to help the people around her. The very reason Ruby was here was to feel like she was making her mom proud. A strangled half cry half growl escaped from the wolf's lips as she ran from the room. If she would have stayed she had no doubt she would have lashed out at the Heiress.

Running through the halls Ruby put as much distance between herself and her partner as she could. She could feel the pin pricks of tears in her eyes as she ran, confusion and anger filled her mind.

Finally coming to a stop the wolf found herself on the top balcony of a tower looking out over the campus and into the city of Vale. The sun was setting casting long shadows over the ground. Walking to the railing Ruby let herself slump over the stone, tears dripping out of her eyes. She was just so confused. Why had she wanted to lash out at Weiss like she had, why was Weiss yelling at her, why had the words hurt so much and why did she get the feeling the Heiress wasn't wrong?

Her mom had warned her that her life would be difficult with the path she had chosen but had always told her that as long as she was strong and always sought the good in people she would be able to continue no matter the adversity, but now that she was actually here she didn't know if she could. She had tested her resolve herself before but now that it was a person outside her family, she wasn't sure if it was strong enough.

She had been training for this day her entire life so this past week to her had been just simple reviews and lessons that she had already gone through before with her uncle or dad. All the classes she had with Weiss were the ones she had been having since she was old enough to read, she could retell the entire history of anyone of the four kingdoms like the back of her hand, identify a Grimm's age with a simple glance, patch up wounds and set broke bones blind folded, and her combat skills were on par with everyone else. Her leadership class with Ozpin was proving a small challenge as it was a whole new area for her; tactics, learning how to deploy her forces to the best of their abilities, learning terrain strengths and weakness, and how to be an effective leader. The language class she had picked up was Menagerian which she struggled with but since most Faunus knew that language she figured it would make communication easier if they didn't speak Basic. Blake had offered to help her when she got stuck and Yang spoke broken Menagerian and had already taught her a few phrases. Her final class was combat mechanics, which would allow her to stretch her knowledge about weapons along with learning new techniques to improve Crescent Rose. But Weiss knew none of that.

Not once had the Heiress tried to extend a hand to get to know her. All the times Ruby had offered out a hand in friendship it was quickly rebuked with a roll of icy eyes and a scoff. The wolf had kept her features hidden since meeting Weiss making sure to keep her ears folded tight and tail tucked tightly against her side when she was awake and when she was asleep she wore her stocking cap covering her ears and loose sweats allowing her tail to move freely. So why did Weiss hate her?

Ruby let a shaky breath out letting her anger go. That was another source of her confusion, why was she so angry? Yes she was an Alpha and she knew that they didn't take anyone questioning their abilities or orders well but she was different right? She liked to look at herself as different. She had been raised to be kind and caring of everyone, to listen to all ideas and opinions with an open heart. So why was she acting like the Alphas she had run across? The last Alpha she had met tried to pull her throat out for asking a simple question about his idea, fortunately he wasn't much of a match for the young wolf. She never wanted to be like those Alphas, she wanted to be a leader people wanted to follow out of respect not fear.

"Something on your mind Miss Rose?" A calm voice inquired behind her causing the wolf to spin. Professor Ozpin stood just inside the shadow of the tower taking a calm sip from his coffee mug.

"Headmaster." Ruby replied, whipping the tears from her face, "I didn't hear you." In fact she actually hadn't sensed him until he had spoken. It unnerved her that the man could get this close to her without her noticing.

Ozpin gave her a small smile, "I noticed. Your uncle would call that sloppy." Ruby gave a small grimace, if her uncle found out she was letting people sneak up on her he'd be at Beacon in a matter of hours in full training mode. "Don't worry I won't tell him so long as it does not persist. You've had a lot on your plate since arriving and a few slips here and there are to be expected. And it probably doesn't help with your ears pinned to you head all day."

Ruby sighed allowing her ears to stand, the muscles sighing in relief from being pinned down for so long. "It does muffle the sounds."

The Headmaster gave a small hum as he walked to stand beside the wolf, "I take it you have yet to tell Miss Schnee about your heritage then." More of a statement than a question.

The wolf looked down at the ground, "Yeah." She mumbled, "It's just I'm going to be around her for four years and she already hates me so I don't want to give her another reason."

"I doubt Miss Schnee hates you." Ozpin continued to sip at his coffee.

Ruby gave a short barking laugh, "Yeah you wouldn't say that if you saw her today."

At her words Ozpin raised an eyebrow, "Did she do something that would prove me wrong?"

"She nearly bit my head off for trying to encourage her." Ruby replied, "I was just telling her that boarbatusks' underbellies are their weak point when she went off on me. Yeah I realized after I said it that of course she knew but it was a knee jerk reaction like saying cover the left flank or something. I know she knows that but when it took more than one pass for her to bring it down I just kinda reacted. Then when I went to tell her about it she just went ballistic."

Ozpin continued to stare at the wolf as she explained, "Would this also happen to do with the fact you don't seem to pay attention during class?" Ruby clamped her mouth shut looking at the Headmaster sheepishly getting a chuckle from the him. "Ruby I know everything that happens in my school, what makes you think I wouldn't know that our most promising student was daydreaming in her general classes?"

"I-it's not like I haven't been paying attention," The wolf spoke up quickly. "It's just they've been going over stuff I already know so I've been drifting in and out of lectures. I mean in my other classes I've been very attentive and taking great notes."

Ozpin sighed, "Ruby your training is by far the most extensive out of all the first years so while it does make sense to your teachers that you know what they are going over in the first week the other students see it as you slacking off, to Miss Schnee especially."

Ruby lowered her head once again; Weiss was a very driven person. Even in this first week she had observed the white haired girl staying up late into the night studying. "Yeah I can see that." Was that why the Heiress had exploded, because she looked as if she was slacking off?

"Is that the only thing bothering you?" Ozpin asked with another sip of his coffee.

Ruby shook her head, "When she was yelling at me I felt the need to lash back, to put her in her place. It was so sudden that at first I just froze but when I realized what was going on I wanted to do nothing more than attack, to see her cower in fear of me. I know that's the Alpha nature but I have never felt it so strongly before. It scared me."

Ozpin sighed, "Ruby you know you are an Alpha because of what type of Faunus you are." Ruby nodded, "Because you are what you are your Alpha nature is much stronger than others. When you're challenged by a person who possess the same potential as you your reaction will be stronger. Unfortunately you chose a partner who has that potential." Ruby looked at the headmaster cocking her head to the side, "Miss Schnee is a very proud person and her up bringing was nearly the complete opposite as your own. Through her adversity she has become an Alpha in her own right. You'll need to be aware of that as you continue your partnership with her."

Ruby nodded in understanding, every Alpha she had come across had never elected such a strong response from her because none of them stood on the same level as her but Weiss was different. Weiss was strong, graceful and smart, she was nothing like those she had met before. "I suggest you talk to her, let her know about your training, show her that you know what's going on." The Headmaster continued, "While she is a Schnee, I believe that Miss Schnee will be the turning point in that family's line. She respects those who earn it from her."

"But what about these?" Ruby asked motioning to the top of her head, the two predominate ears standing straight. "And this?" Her tail unfurled from her back.

Ozpin sighed heavily, "It is not my place to tell you or Miss Belladonna how or when you tell Miss Schnee that you both are Faunus. That responsibility falls squarely onto yourselves."

Ruby sighed, she knew his answer before she had asked the question but she had at least hoped for some guidance. "Yeah." Silence settled between the two allowing the wolf's thoughts to drift back to the Heiress. The Headmaster was right she really needed to explain herself to the frosty girl, it was only the first week together as a team, they could figure this out.

"RUBY!" her sister's voice called from below. Looking down the wolf saw Yang searching for her.

"You should go let your sister know you're fine, before she tears the campus apart." Ozpin chuckled.

Ruby smiled as she nodded, "Thanks Headmaster, that talk really helped." Hopping up on the railing Ruby turned so her back faced the open air tucking her ears and tail away, Ozpin merely took a sip of his coffee looking on calmly.

"Anytime Miss Rose." He nodded turning to leave. Stopping just short of the doorway he looked back at the wolf, "Don't forget you have a essay due for my class early Monday morning." With a nod Ruby leaned back into the open air. "Such youthful exuberance."

Ruby plummeted towards the ground just as she had when she fell off the Nevermore landing in a gust of wind beside her sister. "Ruby!" Yang cried as she pulled her into a tight hug. Muscular arms crushing her arms and lungs.

"Y-Yang… need… air." The wolf pleaded as the brawler pulled her tighter. "Yang… you're… killing… me."

Finally the blonde released her allowing her to take a full breath only to launch into her own tirade. "Don't you ever do that to me again." She chide her sister, "I've been looking for you everywhere for hours. I lost your petal trail after the first few turns and Blake wasn't around to help me track you so I just had to start looking everywhere."

"Yang I'm fine." Ruby tried to calm down her sister. "I just needed to cool off."

Yang herself nearly ignited once she knew her sister was safe, "I'm going to destroy that Ice Bitch. What she said was so uncalled for, she doesn't know anything about you so what gives her the right to call you out like that."

"Yang, she's not wrong either." Ruby stepped in front of her sister blocking her path. "Yeah she doesn't know anything about my training but I haven't told her either so the blame's also on me too."

"But she still shouldn't have done what she did." Yang growled looking down at the wolf.

"I know that, and when I talk to her again I'll explain myself and that as well." Ruby continued in an even voice, Weiss was right she was the leader and it was time she started acting like one. "Look I'll handle it. You have to trust me now to fix things when I mess them up."

Yang took a deep breath allowing the heat to dissipate. "Alright, you can fix it this time but if she does that again I'm not holding back." Ruby sighed but it was better than nothing, she just hoped Blake would be willing to help when and if that time arose. "Come on pup. It's been a long day I say we grab some grub then call it."

"I am not a pup." Ruby pouted causing Yang to ruffle up her hair. "Yaaannnng."

* * *

Weiss wondered the halls after her talk with Professor Port. While she was sure he was right that Ozpin had his reasons for what he did she was still uneasy about his laser precision on pointing out while however exceptional she was it was only matched by her attitude towards her teammates. It was a hard pill to swallow, she was Weiss Schnee and was always expected to be the best no matter what she tried. So when this girl who seemed to slack off and not care about what was going on around her was seen as better than her it irritated her to no end.

But everything that had been said to her made sense, she had been quick to judge Ruby without knowing her skills besides what she had witnessed in the Emerald Forest. She had only seen what she wanted and had acted before knowing everything.

Sighing Weiss made up her mind to fix what she had done wrong. She had too, it would be the only way to get away from the mindset of her family. They had not broken her, they had tried but they had failed. She made her own decisions not her family. She would be the one to bring the SDC back from all the hate that poisoned it. But if she was going to do that then she had to start with this.

Making her way back to her team's dorm room Weiss silently opened the door peering in, it was much later than she had intended. Yang and Blake were both fast asleep in their bunks while a small light peeked out from the sheet canopy that was Ruby's bed. Squaring her should Weiss walked up to the bed pushing back the obstruction. What she found was a peculiar sight.

Ruby was sprawled out over pieces of paper, a few open books acting as her pillow. Obviously she had fallen asleep while working on her essay for her leadership class, Weiss' guilt spiked further she really had misjudged this girl. Making up her mind the Heiress gave the small girl a gentle shake.

The crimson girl gave a mumble as she curled up slightly, Weiss gave another gentle shake. "Huh?" Ruby groaned as her eyes slowly opened. Weiss felt something in her clench as she watched as the sterling orbs went from unaware to slightly aware. "W-Weiss?" Ruby cocked her head to the side as her eyes grew more alert. Slowly the girl reached up to her stocking cap making sure it was secure, something the Heiress had seen her do every morning. While the action was peculiar now was not the time for her to question it.

"It's late." Weiss whispered, holding out her hands. Ruby looked at them in confusion, "Give me the books and papers and I'll put them away. It's not good for your health to sleep like that." Weiss huffed.

Ruby blinked again looking down seeming to finally notice the books and paper she was resting on, sheepishly she muttered something under her breath closing the books using the papers as bookmarks.

Placing the books on the crimson girl's desk Weiss retook her place standing on her bed looking at Ruby, "Ruby I'm…" She hesitated, "Sorry about earlier." She breathed out trying to keep her voice from becoming sharp, apologies where not her forte. "I was out of line."

Ruby smiled at her partner, "Weiss you weren't the only one in the wrong." Weiss blinked at her in confusion. "You're right, I'm the leader of Team RWBY so I should be setting the example for the team. Just because I know what they're teaching already doesn't mean I should just stop paying attention."

Weiss blinked in confusion again, Ruby already knew what they were teaching? "But I shouldn't have taken it out on you." She tried to continue her apology.

"Can we just agree that we both screwed up and talk about it in the morning?" Ruby yawned, Weiss noted the girl's canines were longer than the rest of her teeth. "Sorry I'm really tired."

Weiss sighed, "That sound good. Get some sleep, I expect you actually start showing interest from now on."

"Oh so you're going to be fine with not being the best student in class Schnee?" Ruby challenged with a husky laugh, once again Weiss felt something clench inside her.

"Bring it Rose." Weiss smirked. Again Ruby yawned and she could feel the call of sleep calling her as well. "Goodnight Ruby."

A small smile pulled at the corner of the crimson girl's lips, "Goodnight Weiss."

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah for tiny WhiteRose fluff! Next week we'll drop in on the bees. Slowly but surely we are moving away from what we saw. Actually this is kinda the last chapter that follows an episode for the most part.**

 **With that: I thank you all, come in and stay awhile, and see you space cowboy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: A Different Game.

Blake was surprised at the shift in the Heiress' personality the following day. If she hadn't heard it herself the night before she would have never guessed that the frosty girl knew the words 'I'm sorry' or had ever uttered them in her life. She had been drifting off when the door to their dorm slowly opened for Weiss. Through cracked eyes the panther watched as she slowly made her way to the wolf's bed looking in on the sleeping girl. Blake knew Ruby slept in a stocking cap and loose sweat pants to conceal her features but clothes could shift while one slept and if Weiss stumbled onto her secret while she was upset Blake doubted it would end well.

But instead Weiss had quietly asked for the books that the wolf had fallen asleep on then proceeded to apologize for the way she had acted. Blake was stunned at first; a Schnee was actually admitting they were wrong? Surely she was sleeping. But she wasn't, she was awake listening in on a conversation she didn't know was possible, a Schnee apologizing to a Faunus. Sure Weiss didn't know Ruby was a Faunus but it was still shocking. Even more shocking was the smile she heard in the Heiress' voice as they spoke.

When the lights finally clicked off and the two had settled down Blake continued to think through what she had just heard. Maybe Weiss wasn't that bad after all. From her time at the White Fang she had heard that the youngest Schnee was considered the black sheep of the family but she had never believed it. The only times she had seen the Heiress was on tiny screens that displayed a new conference or the news from Atlas. Never in her wildest dreams before leaving did the panther picture herself in the same room as Weiss let alone sleeping in said room not ten feet apart.

Blake was still unsure how she felt about that fact. If any of the White Fang learned that she was in the position that she was in they no doubt would call her a traitor, actually they probably did that anyways. She had approached her partner about her feelings after the first few nights, leaving out the fact she had once been White Fang member of course.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked slowing her punches down, Blake had followed the blonde to the gym after their last class. She was impressed as to the massive amount of muscle the brawler had but yet still had a very distinctive feminine figure. Snapping out of her stupor she looked back up towards lilac eyes. "See something you like?" Yang smirked.

Blake rolled her eyes, "Keep dreaming. What I mean is for the vast majority of my life I've been told that the Schnee's are to be hated and now I'm sleeping in a room with one. I don't know what to think."

"I get what you mean." Yang agreed cracking her neck, "Growing up I was aware of the Schnee name for all sorts of reasons the majority of them not so great. But I was also taught to not judge a person based on their name, features or race so until Weiss proves herself the same as her family I'll try to give her the benefit of the doubt."

The blonde's words had made sense to her but Yang wasn't raised with all the hate she had been. It was easy for her to say that while Blake was having trouble accepting the words and now the conversation she had heard was leaving her mind reeling. She had known the White Fang was wrong for a long time, but she also knew that the people they were fighting were also wrong but she had never come up with the right answer to help in the right way.

After the week they had suffered through with the Heiress she had almost made up her mind that she was just like her family but now she was unsure again. She was still lost on her answer and she was still unsure what she needed to do next. Taking a deep breath the panther let her mind drift settling that she would find the answer when she had more to go on.

* * *

Waking up to sounds of birds outside their dorm window Blake was unsurprised to find herself being the first one awake. She had always been an early riser so being the first one awake wasn't odd. Slipping from her sheets Blake grabbed a her causal cloths and made her way into the bathroom.

Beacon really did go all out when it came to the comfort of their students. Each room was very spacious allowing for the four girls to have their own wardrobe, a desk and shelves. To give themselves a bit more space to spread out Team RWBY had rigged the beds into a bunk arraignment, which had Blake a little skeptical, but it worked so she didn't question it. The bathroom was also rather spacious.

A large duel vanity sink allowed for two people use the counter space at the same time. Four good sized pull out drawers had enough space for even Yang's extensive array of make up and hair products. A large tub that allowed a person to fully stretch out in it was in the far side accompanied by a large shower stall that had room for two people to stand comfortably without touching. It made sense when Blake thought about it. If each person was there to train themselves into becoming a one person army then a few creature comforts were an added perk.

Shaking the sleep off with the help of a shower Blake redressed and exited back into the room, a pair of silver eyes observing her from behind a white canopy. "Good morning Ruby." Blake nodded towards the wolf, however much Ruby claimed she didn't want to act like an Alpha that nature was still there and she'd be stupid to risk it.

"Moring Blake." Ruby chirped as she slid into the bathroom carrying a new set of cloths as well. Throwing her cloths in her hamper Blake picked up her book and began to read while the two remaining members of their team began to rouse themselves.

The Heiress was the first to actually rise albeit a bit wobbly, seems she was not a weekend morning person. Icy blue eyes were still glazed over with the last clinging's of sleep as Weiss made her way to her own wardrobe pulling out a new dress and jacket.

A loud thud from her side caused Blake and Weiss to jump. Yang landed in a low crouch allowing her feet to absorb the impact. "You brute!" Weiss seethed as she spun on her heels to face the blonde. "Do you have a subtle bone in your body anywhere?"

Yang gave a long large stretch above her head allowing her muscles to ripple along her back, "Nope." She responded with a cheeky grin pulling her arm across her chest Blake watched in fascination as she continued to stretch. Finishing her stretching Yang proceeded to fall to the floor catching herself on out stretched palms. Pushing herself up the blonde started a set of pushups ignoring the glare the Heiress continued to give her.

Once Ruby exited the bathroom Weiss quickly replaced her muttering about how it was to early to be so loud. Blake switched her gaze from the blonde to the redhead noticing her hood was down yet her ears were still fully hidden. "You know you can let them stand while she showers right?" Blake pointed out.

"Yeah but it's a pain to have to constantly be on alert for when she might exit." Ruby shrugged, "Same could be said about your bow but I can imagine how much of pain that is to tie."

"Practice makes it fairly easy." Blake explained returning to her book.

"No one should have to hide who they are." Yang grunted still in her set of pushups. "It's not right."

"It's easy to say Yang but it's another to do." Blake sighed at the blonde.

"Besides it's not like we're hiding it from you." Ruby smiled, Blake watched as her grin became mischievous. Suddenly the wolf had gone from standing watching her sister to sitting squarely on her shoulders earning a grunt of annoyance from the blonde.

"You damned pup." Yang breathed though showing no sign of slowing down at the least.

"Pffft." Ruby ignored the comment, "I've seen you do this with three hundred pounds, my weight is nothing." At that moment the bathroom door opened revealing a newly showered and dressed Heiress who stared at the scene before her in confusion. "Morning Weiss." Ruby chirped with a large smile.

"Good morning Ruby." Weiss replied absentmindedly her head following the motion of the redhead as she bobbed up and down on her sister's back.

"So I was thinking about going to the library today for a bit cause I need to do some research for my leadership class essay." Ruby continued talking unfazed by the motion, "And I was wondering if you'd like to come along to keep me company cause I'm going to be bored the entire time I'm there so it'd be nice to have someone there to talk to and ask if what I'm writing makes sense. You don't have to if you don't want to but it'd also be a good way to start to get to know each other more…"

"Ruby." Weiss cut over the girl's rambling, causing Yang to pause in the up position, "I'll go with you, I have a research paper for my Dust manipulation class as well and was going to the library too."

Jumping to her feet Ruby cheered, "Yay, it's going to be so much fun. We'll get to know each other so well." She bounced up to the Heiress causing the girl in white to sigh.

"Dolt we are going there to get our work done, not have fun." Weiss looked down at the pleading silver eyes, her will weakening. "Alright fine, we can talk as we work as long as it doesn't get too loud."

Ruby grabbed her partner's hand and started to drag her to the door, "Awesome let's go get breakfast then we can head over." The rest of the wolf's words were cut off as the door shut behind them.

After a few seconds Yang began her pushups again shaking her head, "So that happened. Wonder what got into the Ice Queen?"

"She and your sister had a small chat last night." Blake explained.

"Did they now?" Yang stopped her pushups and switched to a seated position facing the panther. "Care to elaborate?" Placing her arms on either side of her head the blonde lowered herself down to the ground then pulled herself up.

Blake fought the sudden urge to watch her abs scrunch and put all her focus on the words in front of her. "Weiss came back late last night and apologized to Ruby for how she acted yesterday, Ruby said she was sorry for appearing to be slacking off and promised she would start to pay more attention."

Yang hummed at her short explanation continuing her sit ups, "Seems the Ice Queen does have a heart. Wonder what brought on that change all of a sudden."

"Don't know." Blake shrugged keeping her eyes locked on her book.

"Well if she does have a heart it will be Ruby who'll find it." Yang chuckled, Blake flicked her eyes to the blonde watching as toned abs scrunched together as she sat up then smooth out as she lowered herself back down. "Eyes are up here Blakey." Blake blushed hard as she flicked her eyes back to her book getting Yang to chuckle throatily, "Usually people have to pay for the show."

"Do you always flirt this badly?" Blake questioned as she went back to reading.

"Who said I was flirting?" Yang smirked as she continued to watch the panther. She appreciated the female form greatly, actually she appreciated all forms equally but the way the Faunus was sitting really made the blonde appreciate her form. Back resting against the head board, head tilting down gazing at a book that was resting on upraised legs should not have be that good looking but yet Yang was captivated by it.

"My mistake." Blake deadpanned not shifting her eyes from her book.

Yang paused her sit up resting her arms on her legs, "Well would you be overly against it if I was?" She leaned forward slightly trying to give the Faunus a better look at her assets.

Blake didn't even flinch, "You'd have to improve for me to consider it any good."

"I didn't hear a no." Yang smirked at the challenge, the girl was feisty and she liked it.

"Because I didn't say no." Blake returned flipping a page lightly, two could play this game.

"So say I am flirting, what would you do?" Yang pushed leaning even more forward. Sure it was a game but it was a fun game.

Blake had carefully schooled her face when the blonde leaned forward the first time, now it was even more tempting to look but she was not going to loose so easily. It had been a long time since she had played this game, the last relationship she had been in left a sour taste in her mouth whenever she thought about it. But it was a fun game none the less, and the blonde _had_ started it. "I'd say it needs some work."

"What's the matter Kitten?" Yang questioned, "I'm I to hot to handle?"

At the nickname Blake sighed, she should have seen it coming. Yang called her sister pup constantly so of course she wouldn't think twice about calling her by cat synonyms. And as much fun as the game was Blake decided to end it, for now.

Slowly shutting her book the panther let her gaze drag up and down the brawlers body before locking her eyes with the lilac gaze. She almost laughed as Yang's eyes widened in surprise as if she hadn't been expecting Blake to be so bold. Continuing to hold her gaze Blake shifted to her knees leaning forward slightly until she had to rest her hands in front of her. Leveling herself with the blonde she slowly inched forward until their faces were mere inches apart, now Yang looked totally surprise. With a smirk she leaned towards the blonde's ear getting a small whiff of the scent of lilacs and gunpowder that clung to her partner constantly along with a hint of sweat now she whispered, "No."

Before Yang could react Blake pulled herself back and retook her reading position leaving a stunned blonde on the floor, game over. Blinking to restart her mind the brawler slowly caught up with what had just happened. Slowly a smirk started to work its way across her face. The panther had won that round, that was something the blonde was not use to.

Yang loved to play the game, it was fun to see a how people would react. Some would shy away from it, some would come back at her with the same enthusiasm, others would shut her down before it could really go anywhere and then there those who just played the game because it was fun. If the game led somewhere then it was even better. The blonde had played the game on every continent and in countless bars. Though things didn't develop into the more physical side of the game until she was of age Yang had always played to win. She could count on one hand how many times she had lost and not one of them was as exciting as what had just happened now.

Looking up at the panther she watched as the girl continued to read, her face neutral showing no signs she acknowledged her win or that they had even been playing the game at all. That made Yang want to win next time even more. Shaking her head the brawler stood and retrieved her new cloths heading to the bathroom. While the game was over the Faunus had been receptive of it leaving little room for doubt in her mind that the game wouldn't continue and she was looking forward to it.

Blake exhaled as the bathroom door shut and the water started up again. She had not intended to get involved in the game again. The last time with him had been unintentional, she had been young and didn't know much about the world outside the White Fang and he was just so charismatic that she had been drawn into him just like everyone else. He had been charming, chivalrous and caring but it had all been fake. His charm? A way to get people to lower their defenses and believe in him. The chivalry? A façade to make him seem as the best candidate for leadership. His caring? A lie to make him seem as if he had the best interest in mind.

Everything she had seen in him had been a lie. He had been the one that twisted the White Fang into the more brutal version that it was today. He had convinced everyone that in order to gain the ground they needed the change had been necessary. He had made her into something she despised and she had let him.

Gripping the edges of her book tighter Blake heard the screams of that fatal night again, she felt the warm blood dripping down her hands again, the cold rain dripping down her back. No, she couldn't go there again.

Shaking her head clear the panther brought herself back to the dorm room, the sounds of the shower still running. She had learned that the blonde liked to take long showers in order to take care of her long thick hair, it seemed weekend showers were much longer.

There was something different about the blonde. Her charm was real, her caring genuine and that smile that lit up across her face warm. She was not like him at all. Maybe that was why she had decided to play the game with the blonde, to see if what she saw on the surface was real or not. Maybe that was why she hadn't shut the game down as soon as the blonde started.

The sounds of the water had stop and had been replaced by the sounds of a hair dryer running. Yang was definitely different from what Blake could tell. She had never once questioned her about her past or even her heritage just accepting the Faunus for her. It probably had to something to do with the fact that she had grown up with a wolf Faunus, but that brought another question to her mind. Just how were the blonde and the wolf related? Wolves were rarely social outside of the packs; they tended to stay out of kingdoms and far away most civilizations. Yang smelled to strongly of human to have a parent as a Faunus and Ruby was clearly full blooded Faunus. She just had too many questions and not enough answers.

"Hey Blake." Yang's voice made the panther snap from her thoughts, "I'm gonna go for a walk, wanna come?" A warm smile spread across the blonde's face, not the smoldering smirk she had earlier.

Looking out the window Blake watched as large white fluffy clouds drifted through the late summer air. "Sure." Marking her spot she followed her partner out into the courtyard in front of their dorm.

Beacon was massive. There was no way around that fact. With the main tower at the center of the campus and buildings sprawled out in every direction. Dorms were on the back half with the buildings for the school in the front. Gardens full of different types of plants and flowers dotted the grounds. Some had fountains or statues depicting old Hunters and great deeds stood in each acting as silent sentinels watching as students passed by. Areas of open grass gave students a place to lay out in the sun or have games of catch, a few fliers on the dorm floors notice board even told times and places of student led activates.

Blake and Yang strolled aimlessly about the grounds watching a group of students go through a set of meditative stretches by a tall forth year. Yang let out a content sigh as she led them through a small forest like courtyard, "This feels like Patch."

"Oh?" Blake inquired.

Yang nodded as she looked up through the trees, "Yeah. It has forests like this one all over outside of the town."

"Sounds like a wonderful place." Blake looked up as well, the trees reminding her of her time spent in the forests of Vale.

Yang hummed in agreement, "It really is. Though we don't have trees near as big as the ones on Menagerie."

"Yeah," Blake agreed before she fully processed the blonde's words. "Wait you've been to Menagerie?"

"Yep." Yang nodded popping her 'p', "Was there about three years ago?" She paused trying to recall when she had been on the continent. "Was there for about a month and a half. What else would explain the fact I know some Menagerian?"

Blake blinked, she actually hadn't thought about that. When Ruby had told them that she was taking Menagerian she had offered the wolf her help if she ever got stuck but didn't think twice when the blonde had said she could as well. "I… It's just not many human's care to learn it." Blake explained quickly getting a smirk from the blonde.

"Oh Blake you wound me." Yang laughed, "I know a few phrases in most of the languages. Hell Ruby's fluent in Dragnarian and I speak both Mistain and Valiction as well."

Blake stared at the blonde in shock she had really misjudged her. "Why do you know so many languages?" She asked the question before she could even stop herself.

"I've traveled all over the world and knowing how to say something to someone who doesn't know Basic can come in handy." Yang shrugged, "Like this one time I was in Mistrial I was looking for a place to crash and I was in this small town where the only person who spoke Basic was the town drunk and he was so sloshed that his words were just mumbles and slurs. Knowing Mistain saved my ass from having to sleep on streets."

Blake blinked at the blonde again, "I suppose that does make sense. Why does Ruby know Dragnarian?"

"It's where she's from." Yang answered absentmindedly as she watched a bird in a tree.

"What?" Blake blinked, weren't the sister both from Patch?

"Uhh..." Yang hesitated realizing what she had just said. "Complicated family stuff. Not really that important." Blake gave the brawler a questioning look making her squirm slightly. "Look Blake I get that you want to know more about me and the pup but there are some things that I don't really feel comfortable just telling people right away until I get to know them better, you're actually the first person outside the family to hear that."

Blake nodded. She really didn't have any room to talk really; she was still not going to tell her team that she was once a member of the White Fang just yet. Maybe Yang and Ruby at some point but defiantly not Weiss, at least not until she had more of an idea about the Heiress. "Yeah I get it."

Yang smiled as she continued on thankful the panther had just accepted her words. Her family was complicated and it was a hassle to explain it all. Some of the history of her family she wasn't sold that she had been told the complete truth herself. The two companions lapped into a few minutes of silence. It was comfortable, which to the brawler was odd.

Yang thrived off noise and sound. She hated the silence usually. It was eerie to her. It was the sign of something bad about to happen. Silence was the lack of life it was cold and lonely. Silence was what you heard when you asked where your mom was. Silence was the hesitation of the people around you afraid to tell you the truth. Silence was cruel it didn't care.

But this silence was not cold or lonely. It was peaceful and relaxing. This silence was the air of the panther beside her who barely made a sound as she walked. This silence was the scent of lilies. This silence cared.

"So where are you from?" Yang finally broke the silence. While the silence had been comfortable she was still uneasy with it but maybe someday she wouldn't be.

Blake hesitated slightly, "I was born on Menagerie but I lived in Vacuo for a long time. I moved to Vale about two years ago." Yang smiled as she spoke.

"So is that why you know a lot about Vacuo?" The brawler asked.

Blake nodded, actually the real reason she knew so much about Vacuo was because it was the easiest place for the White Fang to hide. The miles of near endless desert and sand blasted abandoned temples made it easy to disappear.

"Cool so do you speak Calici?" Blake nodded again at her question, while Menagerian was her native tongue she had learned the desert language from her time there. "I wish I knew more Calici." Yang sighed wistfully, "I love the way it sounds and the way it's written."

"It is very unique." Blake agreed with a small smile the blonde was always so open with what she was feeling. "Do you know any phrases in it?"

Yang grinned cheekily at the Faunus, "A few that aren't for innocent ears."

"Oh so more bad flirting?" Blake snorted of course that's what Yang would know.

"Yep." Yang smiled happily.

"Are you any better in it?" Blake continued, it was a fun game.

Yang perked up at the sudden challenge, "Wa'awwad 'ann hira' lakum alshshams 'iidha lm 'astatie sadiqi jamilatan. (I would buy you the sun if I could my pretty friend.)" Yang's accent was flawless as she spoke causing the Faunus to freeze; the blonde was just full of surprises.

"Still needs some work." Blake sighed with a small smirk. She wondered briefly if the blonde knew the meaning behind buying the sun for someone in Vacuo.

Yang rolled her eyes, "Hey if we were having this conversation in Mistain I'd have your panties on the floor by now."

Blake laughed at the brawler. "I highly doubt that, I'm not that easy or that desperate. But please if you keep on insisting on embarrassing yourself continue, I haven't had a good laugh in a long time."

"That sound's like a challenge there Kitty Cat." Yang winked. "Wǒ huì ràng nǐ zhīdào tā zhīqián de xiǎo māo.*" The sudden switch to Mistain sent the panther into another laughing fit.

"Yang I don't speak Mistain." Blake shook her head, "I have no idea what the hell you just said."

The blonde smirked again before giving a simple shrug, "Oh I know that's why I said it."

Blake rolled her eyes, well if that was the case. "Anata wa kinpatsu baka anata wa totemo meiwakudesuga, watashi wa anata ga omoshiroidesu. Dakara, shiyou to shite hokan shite kudasai.*"

Yang blinked in confusion, she recognized a few words that the Faunus had spoken in Menagerian but she had said it so quickly that she couldn't translate it fast enough. "Wait that's not fair I didn't get all of that." Blake just laughed and turned to leave the blonde behind in her confusion, "Wait Blake what did you just say? Blake?"

The game was over again; again the panther had claimed victory over the blonde.

* * *

 **A/N: So I'll admit I'm not the best at writing puns, actually I'll go as far as to say I'll never write a pun. Like I can't, so if you like pun Yang I'm sorry but I can't. Anyways, the scene where Blake and Yang flirt with each other in different languages came from another story idea from a long time ago. So when one person speaks a language and the others don't under stand it I'll let you know what's going on down here.**

 **Quick run down: Mistain- Chinese, Mangerian- Japanese, Dragnanrian- Russian, Calici- Arabic, Valiction- Latin, Basic- English. And PLEASE, PLEASE if you speak, write or read in any of these languages and I screw up horribly PLEASE tell me (nicely) so I can fix it. I only speak English because the education system is a failure in my opinion so if you can please help me with this. I love the idea of Blake and Yang continuing to flirt in other languages just to get each other flustered so expect things like this to happen again.**

 **With that: My greatest thanks, let me know what you think, and share your smile with someone.**

 ***I will have you before you know it Kitten- Yang**

 ***You are so annoying you blonde idiot but I find you interesting. So please keep trying.- Blake**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Not So Cold.

A soft groan rung out as Ruby slammed her head on the table again, she had been at this stupid essay for two days now and it was due in just a matter of hours. Why was it so hard to write the last three pages? "If you keep that up you'll break the table." Weiss pointed out not looking up from her notes.

"Well it would deserve it." The wolf muttered looking at her partner.

Weiss sighed, "It is not the table's fault that you cannot finish your essay. I told you yesterday to not waste time but you seemed more interested every other book that was not the one you needed."

The Heiress was of course right. Ruby had never seen a library as big as the one Beacon had and had spent the first few hours of the pair being in there wondering about looking at the tall shelves that reached to the ceiling. Weiss had finally pulled her to a table and proceeded to make her write her essay.

The essay prompt was suppose to be easy; explain each of the terrain types, which tactic should be deployed and which team rolls would have an advantage or disadvantage then show an example of a battle that shows all four things. Ruby had actually flown through the first few terrains but the desert and tundra had practically no battle data. "But Weiss there's nothing on these two. How am I suppose to finish it if I can't find examples?"

Weiss sighed heavily pinching the bridge of her nose; this was the tenth time this hour alone that Ruby had said that. "You just have to keep looking Ruby, I'm sure that there is a book with exactly what you're looking for." Her own essay had been finished yesterday with in the first few hours of them being at the library. Being the Heiress of the worlds largest Dust Company did have an advantage when came to an essay about said substance. Now she was reading though a book on the Dragnarian language and the syntax of it.

"Ugh." Came Ruby's reply as she thudded her head on the table again. If only she could find that stupid book she would be done, turning her head to the side the wolf caught the title of the book her partner was reading. "You're taking Dragnarian?"

"Yes Ruby, very observant," Weiss continued her reading taking notes intermittently. "Now back to your essay."

Ruby ignored the Heiress comment as she sat up, "You know I could help with that." Weiss looked at the girl skeptically, "No really I speak Dragnarian."

"Really?" Weiss asked not believing the girl across the table.

"Vy by luchshe poverit' v eto printsessa (You had better believe it Princess)." Ruby chirped happily earning a stunned stare from Heiress. "Hey I told you I know my stuff."

Weiss shook her head free of her shock, "I see. Though I would have thought you would have spoken Valiction."

Ruby cocked her head slightly, the action reminding Weiss of a puppy for a curious reason, "Why do you say that?"

"Well Yang has mentioned the both of you are from Patch and with the island falling in Vale territory I just assumed that's what you spoke." The Heiress answered realizing just how little she really knew about her partner.

"Yeah I can see how you'd think that but I only speak a little Valiction since Basic is actually the most used on Patch." Ruby explained, "I was actually starting on Valiction at Signal but when I moved to Beacon I decided to take Menagerian instead."

Weiss paused at her words. Menagerian was mostly a Faunus language exclusively. She had known a few people who had spoken the language but it was because they oversaw Faunus workers and kept a close eye on them. It was a practice Weiss herself didn't agree with but the SDC had strict policies when it came to the Faunus. Just one more thing she had to add to her list of things to change. "Why Menagerian?" She asked trying to hide her thoughts from the girl.

Now Ruby hesitated. She was a Faunus herself and she had always wanted to learn her race's main language but she couldn't tell Weiss that. While she was starting to feel that the Heiress wasn't like her family it was still a possibility that she was hiding her nature well. Ruby had already had her anger directed at her once so far and that time she had almost failed to suppress her Alpha nature if that happened again she wasn't sure what would happen. "Ah you know, it's a really pretty language and if I ever get a job in Menagerie it could come in handy." Weiss nodded in understanding.

As their conversation lapsed into silence Ruby returned to her essay slowly starting to find the answers she had been missing. After about thirty minutes the wolf disappeared into the large bookcases once again in search of another book.

She really wanted to tell Weiss about herself. She hated hiding her ears and tail but she just couldn't shake the feeling that if she did tell her white haired partner it would go horribly wrong. Ruby had seen her fair share of hatred towards Faunus when she was younger. On one occasion she had been in Vale with her mom and Yang when she quietly slipped away at the beckoning smell of a bakery. The baker had thrown every slur at her the moment he spotted her even threatening to cut her tail off if she didn't leave. A few hours later her mom and Yang found her curled up behind a dumpster in an alley tears streaming down her face from fear.

Yang had wanted to torch the place while her mom just wrapped her up in a gentle hug and suggested they returned home instead of staying for her meeting. Ruby clung to her warmth the entire way hiding her ears in her hair and tail tucked tightly between her legs. The young wolf had never experienced anything like that before. Nearly everyone on Patch knew the young wolf and loved her ears and tail always complimenting how pretty they looked or how cute they were, no one called her a beast or a filthy mutt.

"Why are people so mean?" She had choked out when they had reached the sanctuary of their home deep in the woods of the island.

Her mom continued to hold her close in a soft hug, "Because little wolf people fear things that are different from them. It is that fear that bring out their hate and hate will lead to their anger."

"But why momma?" The wolf had cried even harder.

"I don't know why." Her mom continued to comfort her stroking her ears a gentle rocking motion trying to calm the young girl, "After so many years of hate and anger people have forgotten how not to hate. They have forgotten how to accept everyone for who they are, not for what they look like."

"But it's not right." She continued to cry burying her face into her mother's chest.

"I know my little wolf, I know." Her mom agreed, "But maybe someday someone will come along to help bring an end to all this hate. Maybe someday you'll even get to know that person."

Ruby felt a few tears leak from her eyes at the memory that had been many years ago now. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand the wolf found the book she was looking for and made her way back to the table. Pausing as she spotted the Heiress.

Weiss had sat her book down and was staring into the air, her pencil eraser resting at her lips, ice blue eyes unfocused. Ruby stared her, feeling something throb in her chest. To say the Heiress was pretty was an understatement; you'd have to be blind to not notice it really. In her usual demeanor the frosty girl wore a near permanent scowl, her eyes hard as the ice they looked like. But now she had a serene look about her. Her features relaxed and softer, eyes still crystal blue but held a softness now.

Ruby couldn't help but take in the details of the Heiress. Taking a deep breath she could smell the mixture of mint and vanilla that clung to Weiss along with something else that pulled at something deep with in the wolf. At first she thought she had been imagining it, it was a very soft smell that was hidden under the lotions and perfume she wore. But now that she shared the same dorm with her the wolf knew she hadn't been imagining it. Ruby wondered if she should asked Blake if she knew what it was.

Sudden movement from the Heiress snapped the wolf from her train of thought. A grimace and a flicker of annoyance crossed the Heiress features as she went back to reading from her book and writing notes down. And just as quickly as it came the feeling was gone leaving the wolf confused. Shaking her head Ruby returned to her table.

"There you are." Weiss huffed, "I was starting to think I'd have to tie you to your chair for you to finish your essay."

"Geez Weiss no need to get all huffy. It just took me a bit longer to find the book I needed." Ruby rolled her eyes as she sat down.

"Honestly dolt if you don't buckle down you'll never challenge me in class." Weiss sighed in annoyance.

Ruby smiled at the Heiress, "Oh be prepared for a big surprise then Princess."

* * *

Weiss was very surprised at the turn around in her crimson partner during the week after she had screamed at her. Now instead of daydreaming or doodling the redhead actively paid attention to what the professors were going over, the doodling hadn't gone away fully but at least it was now on the edges of her paper instead of taking up the majority of the page. The Heiress was actually quite surprised that Ruby was a rather good artist.

While it should have annoyed her that the girl still didn't take as extensive as notes as the Heiress thought she should it was progress in the right direction so she decided to let it slide. When she found a lecture particularly boring Weiss would find her eyes drifting to her partners paper curious to see if any new doodles had appeared. During one such time she found a depiction of a wolf in the upper corner of Ruby's page. Weiss could make out the detail in the fur and eyes as the girl worked on the tail.

That was another thing she had noticed about her partner, the girl had peculiar fascination with wolves. Almost once every class a picture of a wolf head or a paw print would appear on the crimson girl's page. Sometimes her symbol would accompany the wolf or would appear shortly after one was drawn. When she had asked Ruby about it the girl just laughed and said she thought they were cool.

This week had also brought about a change in their combat class. "At the end of the month teams will begin to receive field assignments along with their current curriculum." Professor Goodwitch explained on the first day, "To assign the correct teams to missions that meet their skill level we will begin ranking battles. The higher the rank of your team the more challenging the missions."

After that instead of simply sparring with their partners, students were pitted against other teams in a tournament style matches were one on one, pairs or teams. Currently Team RWBY was leading in the rankings by two wins with JNPR close behind them. The battle between Yang, Blake, Pyrrha and Jaune had been declared a draw with the battle maiden being able to hold off the brawler and ninja, her partner fairing less well.

Being the final class of the week Professor Goodwitch had announced a change on how the fight would be chosen today. "As before it will be random," She started. "But instead of knowing whether it will be pairs, single or teams will not be determined. The randomization process will include all three types meaning any type of battle is possible." A murmur swept through the students; did she mean that it would be possible for a single student to go up against a full team? That was suicidal no way a single person could hold off against an entire team by themselves no matter how good they were.

"That is so cool!" Ruby squealed beside Weiss. "It would be like actual combat that way."

"Dolt it is actual combat. It's a combat class." Weiss hissed at her exuberant partner, while she was impressed at her partner's skills she wasn't sure if the red head would be able to handle a full team.

Ruby nodded her head happily showing no signs of caring. "Yeah but it adds an edge knowing you don't have a partner to back you up." Weiss sighed the excited girl had a point.

During their pairs fight on three days ago she and Ruby had been put up against Nora and Ren. Ruby had gone up against Nora holding her at bay while Weiss had dealt with Ren. Having sparred against Blake the Heiress was aware of the acrobatics the two could pull off but the combination of his agility paired with Stormflower had made her adjust her tactics several times.

Having to constantly switch between repulsion glyphs and projectile glyphs just to keep the pressure on the nimble boy had left her Aura draining quickly, not to mention having to dodge intermittent bursts of gun fire kept Weiss from getting to close. When she had glanced over to she how Ruby was fairing she saw the blur of motion that what Crescent Rose as the red head spun it about expertly using the momentum of the swings to preform flips and tucks making sure the small berserker couldn't help her partner. The occasional boom of her rifle marked when she slowed down and needed a boost or shot a grenade out of the air. They had won their fight but by a slim margin, Weiss' Aura reading fifty-two percent while Ruby's held at forty both Nora's and Ren's dipping into the high twenties.

A beep brought every eye up to the screen overhead scrolling pictures and names passed by to fast for the any detail to be made out. Weiss felt her heart begin to beat faster, palms became damp as she fiddled with the hilt of Myrtenaster lightly she bit down on the inside of her bottom lip. Adrenaline was a great thing when a person was in combat it made reaction time faster it sharpened the senses allowing the fast movements of a weapon to be seen. But when a person was not in combat adrenaline was a curse, it caused all sorts of uncomfortable feeling past through the body.

Slowly the first slot began to slow causing the Heiress' breathing to become shallow. If she was the one chosen then it would be her representing all of Team RWBY and she would not let them down, she just really hopped she didn't have to go up against an entire team. Finally the scrolling slot stopped with a ding, the grinning face Ruby was on the screen. Weiss wasn't sure if she was disappointed or relieved that she hadn't been chosen. Looking over at the crimson girl Weiss was confused at what she saw.

Ruby had a large grin on her face that was almost feral her silver eyes had a mad gleam in them. Weiss felt her breath hitch as the girl stood and began making her way to the stairs.

Yang and Blake had both seen the wolf's reaction as well and quickly exchanged a look of concern. Standing quickly the blonde intercepted her sister pulling her to the side. Weiss had seen the two girl's reaction and sent a questioning look towards the black haired girl who gave a simple shrug before looking back up at the scrolling screen. A ding let the Heiress know the second combat had chosen. A pit formed in her stomach, Team CRDL.

The first year team was known for being very brutal in their tactics even sending another student to the infirmary with a cheap trick. The entire team consisted of bullies and Weiss couldn't fathom how they had gotten in.

As Team CRDL made their way down to the arena Yang spoke to her sister hastily, "Ruby you need to calm down." She knew the wolf was worked up for some reason but she couldn't figure out why.

Ruby looked up at her sister, her silver eyes still held a manic gleam. Finally she could prove to everyone that she alone was the best. No one had seen her fight alone outside of Yang so now was her chance to so them the power of an Alp… Ruby shook her head quickly clearing the thought. Where had that come from? Her Alpha nature was flaring even more with each passing day and she had no idea what was causing it. It scared her, she knew what could happen if she succumbed to her instinct she knew the danger wolves could become, she had spent two years experiencing it.

"I'm fine." She whispered taking deep breaths trying to reclaim her senses.

"Are you sure Ruby?" Yang questioned Ruby making the wolf look her in the eye. The gleam was there but it was subdued. "Sis was is going on?"

Ruby shook her head noticing her opponents made their way into the arena. "Miss Rose if you would please." Professor Goodwitch called over to the pair, her eyes full of suspicion.

"Sorry Professor." Yang called out hastily, giving the wolf a once over again.

"I'll be fine Yang." Ruby nodded pulling her hood up. While she couldn't let her ears stand fully, with her hood up she could have them slightly up allowing her to hear much better and for a four on one fight she would need to be able to react as fast as she could.

Taking her place across from her opponents the wolf unfurled her weapon. The sounds of clicking gears and unfolding parts filled the air around her in a comforting fashion. The adrenaline that had been burning through the wolf calmed as the final pieces clicked into place. The boys across from looked over at her hesitantly, they all knew she was skilled with her weapon but even she couldn't take them all on at once.

"Combatant ready?" Professor Goodwitch called out. Ruby gave a nod sinking into a crouch, her weapon angled behind her. Each of the boys gave a nod holding their weapons at the ready as well. A timer began counting down, the blips the only sound as everyone watched.

At the chime Ruby rushed forward, scythe held behind her ready to strike. Following her lead the boys ran towards her as well fanning out slightly trying to box her in early, they knew that with her speed if they couldn't limit her movements she would be a challenge. Swinging Crescent Rose forward the wolf planted the blade into the ground and leapt lightly using the pivoting blade as a pole-vault. With Crescent Rose now completely vertical Ruby swung herself sideways making her boots connect with Dove's face.

"You bitch." He spat grabbing his nose as he swung wildly at the spinning girl. As she pasted behind the shaft of her scythe Ruby release her hold allowing the spring mechanism to pull the heavy metal back down horizontal. The metal spike crashed into his shoulder causing him to curse again.

Landing on her feet the wolf heard the swing of a weapon coming towards her head. Ducking under blue halberd she lunged forward to land on the horizontal shaft of her weapon. Just as her boots made contact with the back hooks she pulled the trigger sending the bullet into Sky's chest, his Aura shimmering from the near point blank shot. The concussive force dislodged the blade from the ground.

With a full twist of her body Ruby brought the blunted side of Crescent Rose crashing on to Dove's already wounded shoulder. The wolf heard a ding as his Aura dropped below thirty percent. One down.

Continuing her circle Ruby once again lined a shot with the blue hair member of Team CRDL and fired again, the round hitting the same spot knocking him back even more. The round bucked her backwards and over the fallen opponent. After a few feet the blade bit into the ground again coming to a stop. Twisting her hands Ruby spun horizontally on the shaft and flipped herself to the ground.

As she did Ruby pulled her scythe from the ground eyeing the three remaining boys. Sky's chest piece had a crack across from the two bullet impacts his face livid; Russel and Cardin eyed her warily. Smirking Ruby took her stance again if they weren't going to come to her she'd go to them. Racking another round Ruby sprinted towards them.

Sky took the bait rushing out to meet her. Firing her shot the wolf stuck the boy with the side of Crescent Rose causing him to slam into the wall, a ding. Two down.

The whisper of Russel's daggers cutting through the air caused the wolf to duck, just as Cardin's mace crashed into her shoulder. Even as her Aura flared to absorb the brunt of the blow pain lanced through Ruby as she rolled away as another blow from the heavy mace slammed down cracking the ground.

After getting some distance the red head popped to her feet only to be put immediately on the defensive by the twin daggers of the blonde aired boy. Using the shaft of Crescent Rose to block a few of the attacks while dodging others she back pedaled trying to disengage enough so she could actually swing the long scythe. She was extremely thankful that the boy showed no real competence with Dust like her partner only sending out intermittent burst of ice or fire.

A loud roar alerted the wolf to another swing from Cardin on her left. Jumping to the side Ruby felt the mace miss her by inches Russel however wasn't as fortunate. Cardin had either forgot to pay attention where is teammate was or just simply didn't care, Ruby was inclined to believe it was the latter, and smashed his mace into the dust cylinder of the right dagger. "Watch it." Russel barked as he shook his hand out no doubt tingling from the blow.

"Not my fault you can't keep her distracted." Carding snapped back at his teammate as he flicked his mace the tip igniting in a ball of flames. "Just keep her pinned and I can end this." Russel grumbled at the leaders words but took a ready stance again.

Getting her much need ground Ruby watched the boys carefully; she had heard their exchange and was forming a plan of her own. They were surely going to try the same tactic as before so she had to act before Russel got to close to her. As the boy began to charge Ruby ran to meet him with a swing of her scythe causing him to pause his run and block the massive blade.

The impact of Crescent Rose on the daggers caused him to slide to the side. Twisting Crescent Rose Ruby broke the boy's defense sending his daggers up toward the ceiling. The wolf rushed in slamming the shaft across Russel's chest, a grunt sounded out as air left his lungs. Suddenly his head whipped up catching Ruby on her chin with the back of his head. Having not counted on him to be able to recover as quick has he did Ruby took the blow feeling her teeth clack together hard.

Hearing Cardin's mace move through the air the wolf had just enough time to block the attack but once again the leader had forgotten to watch where his teammate once again the flame of his mace licking at the mohawked boy's face. "God damnit Cardin!" Russel yelled as he lashed out at his team leader.

"Then get the fuck out of my way." Cardin sneered back as he swung again this time both Ruby and Russel blocking the attack Russel's daggers taking the brunt of the blow again. Ruby watched as a small crack formed on his right dagger's dust cylinder. With his attack blocked Cardin swung his fist at Ruby catching the wolf on her cheek.

Normally his blow would have not bothered her as she trained with Yang for years but with her Aura beginning to wane Ruby felt her skin split as his knuckles connected. With a growl Ruby slammed the blade of Crescent Rose downward, the weapon hooking around the back of her attacker.

Depressing the trigger again the blade smashed into Cardin's back. If he hadn't had an Aura shielding him the move would have cut him cleanly in two but instead it just jolting him forward straight into the bottom of the wolf's boot as she kicked upward pushing him back into the blade. His Aura pulsed rapidly trying to compensate for the sudden attacks.

Russel seeing his opportunity to attack swung his right dagger again, just as Cardin swung his mace in a backhand motion. The two weapons collided in midair, the Dust cylinder finally cracked apart across the red camber. Russel didn't use powdered Dust in his weapons like Weiss but instead opted to use full crystals which would fully explain why he used small attacks instead of the intricate ones the Heiress had been known to use. With the cylinder cracking a chunk of red crystal flew in between the three combatants.

He must have channeled some of his Aura through the crystal before it cracked because Ruby could see the signs of the tiny chunck activating. The world slowed as the wolf activated her full semblance, rarely did she bring her full speed to the surface because it left her drained after just a few seconds. Pushing each boy backwards she hoped she had hit them hard enough to push them back from the explosion but those few seconds had cost her she was still right next to the chunk of crystal. She watched crystal detonated just as she jumped back, her semblance slipping.

Weiss had watched the fight in fascination. She knew the younger girl was good, there was a reason she had been accepted to Beacon two years early. But being able to hold off four opponents at the same time was extremely impressive. She had handled her weapon with a fluid grace that made the crimson girl look like she was dancing. The scythe moved in wide graceful arcs constantly twisting around red head as she twisted and flipped with her weapon.

When Ruby had taken out the first two members of Team CRDL Weiss was sure the match would be over very quickly but then Cardin had landed a solid blow taking a large chunk of her partner's Aura with it. Obviously the two that had held back had watched and formed a plan of attack.

Weiss had to scoff at the blond hair boy's and his pitiful use of Dust. That was the problem when it came to crystals versus powdered Dust, crystals held more power but they could only perform their basic element while powder were weaker they could be used to create the different forms of the elements making them more versatile.

The Heiress smirked as the boy's began to argue while they may have formed a plan it seemed Cardin had no qualms about using his teammate as bait to bring Ruby down. Apparently Russel did not agree with that tactic.

When the crimson girl engaged her opponents again Weiss knew she had a plan, the sudden break in the boy's defense followed by a quick strike left little doubt that Ruby would win. Then the crack of Russel's skull against Ruby's chin sounded above the ringing of metal, a small dip in her Aura showed the force behind the attack.

She watched as Carding bull rushed two swinging this ignited mace making her inhale sharply as it passed within inches of her partner, if that attack had landed Ruby's Aura would have been severely depleted. A quick glance at the screen showed Ruby's Aura sitting at eighty three while Russel's was getting down into the sixty's, probably from taking a few friendly attack, and Cardin's still in the nineties. Ruby's Aura dipped again as Cardin punched her in the face. A wave of heat crashed over seat as Yang flared her Aura causing a few people around them to jump in surprise.

"Yang." Blake snapped smacking the blonde on the back of her head making her look into her amber eyes. Weiss glanced at the pair quickly, she had noticed the two started to act differently around each other but now was not the time to pay attention to them.

A loud boom drew the Heiress' attention back to the arena in time to see the blade of Crescent Rose smash into Cardin's back making her blink, outside of Grimm Weiss had never seen Ruby turn the actual blade of her scythe on an opponent, the side or blunted back yes but never the blade. Her foot shot out quickly catching him in his chest knocking him back into the blade, his Aura dipping sharply with each hit.

What happened next was too quick for Weiss to catch, both boys' swung their weapon, the two colliding followed by an explosion encircling the three of them. The shockwave of the blast threw all of them backwards Carding and Russel landing hard against the ground sliding a few feet. Ruby on the other hand was tossed hard against the arena wall the crack of her head hitting sounded out as her body slumped to the ground.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled as she sprinted down the stands jumping over the side landing beside her sister, Weiss and Blake close behind her. Weiss felt her stomach clench as she saw the small girl.

A streak of blood from where she had impacted ran down the wall to where her head rested now another trail of blood dripped down between her eyes runing off to the side dripping onto her chest. The cut on her cheek formed a small trail to her mouth, the crimson covering the light pink. The Heiress' chest felt heavy as she watched the brawler kneel down over her sister.

"Come on Rubes." Yang whispered holding her hand to her sister's mouth. Weiss approached closer watching for any visible signs of life from her leader. Just as she spotted the small rise and fall of her chest Yang backed away with a sigh. "She's good."

Weiss looked at the blonde questioningly, "I'd hardly call her current condition okay." She came closer squatting down on her heels getting a better look at her partner.

Ruby's face scrunched slightly as small groan escaped her lips. Slowly her silver eyes opened, dullness clouded them as she continued to blink and let her eyes move very slowly around. Weiss watched as they regained their clarity and fix upon her own ice blue eyes. "W-Weiss?" Ruby groaned something deep with in the Heiress throbbed again just as it had that night when she had found her asleep on her books.

Before she could respond Yang moved her face in front of the younger girl blocking their eye contact. "Hey you get your bell rung getting me all worried about you and the first thing you say when you come to is 'Weiss'?" The brawler pouted, "I see how it is you little brat, don't care that you scared your older sister to death?"

"I-I-It's not like that." Ruby sputtered out blush gracing her cheeks. "It's j-just I saw her first." The blonde gave the wolf a cheeky grin let her know she was teasing her, "Yaaaannng." She pouted.

"Miss Rose." Professor Goodwitch's voice cut over the girls, she had checked over the last two member of Team CRDL and seeing that they were in no major danger had sent for medics to retrieve the unconscious boys. "I think you should go to the infirmary a looked over for a concussion." Team RWBY watched as the combat instructor marched away from them her riding crop flicking about repairing the arena. "That will be all for today." She called out, "Class dismissed."

Ruby shifted and started to push herself off the ground only to have Yang pick her up lightly. "Yaaaaang." She pouted, "I can walk just fine."

"Shut up Ruby you're hurt." Yang teased as she started out of the arena. "Come on Blakey let's get this brat to the infirmary." She called with a smirk over her shoulder. Blake rolled her eyes and started to follow the sisters.

"Oh hey!" Ruby called out, "Who won?"

Weiss gave a heavy sigh as she followed too, however she did give a quick glance at the screen. All of Team CRDL's Aura levels were below thirty percent, Ruby's, stood at thirty two. With a small smile Weiss shook her head, "You dolt."

* * *

 **A/N: And we're forging ahead. So a question that alway's bugged me was how did Pyrrha wind up fighting all of CRDL, well there's my answer but with Ruby instead. But I digress, next time we'll look a bit more of how the Faunus world works, pointedly wolves and Alphas with a small appearance of a caffeinated drink.**

 **With that: No words can express my thanks, thoughts and comments are welcome, and smile on.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: A Wolf, A Panther and A Bunny.

Amusing. That was the first thought that came to Blake's mind when she watched the young wolf. Ruby never seemed to stop moving when she was outside of class. She would bounce about the open courtyards from flower to flower like a flighty humming bird, or would flop down on the ground to watch the clouds roll past. Usually the panther and wolf spent little time together with out Yang or Weiss around them but today the two were absent of their respective partner.

Weiss had muttered something about having to go to the library again for a research paper for her Dust Manipulation class and to prepare for a test that was coming up in their Grimm Studies class. "But Weiiiis." Ruby had pouted towards her partner, "The test isn't for another two weeks and your paper isn't due till the end of the month." The wolf gave the Heiress the largest puppy eyes Blake had ever seen, the panther could see the resolve slowly crumbling in the white haired girl.

"Ruby that test will be here before you know it and at the end of the month we get our first field assignment and I do not want to have to deal with the paper before hand." Weiss huffed putting her noise in the air as stalked off towards the library. Ruby gave a small pout at her partner's back almost pleading her to turn around.

Yang on the other was stuck in the infirmary having caught a wayward grenade to the back of her head courtesy of Nora. "I'm fine." The brawler had kept insisting even as she wobbled around trying to focus her eyes. While there was no visible damage thanks to her semblance activating it was apparent something in her inner ear had ruptured and was causing problems with her balance. "Nothing like a small explosion to knock the cobwebs loose." As soon as she spoke those words the brawler had turned green and rushed to the trashcan releasing her lunch into the bin. She would be fine after some rest and an Aura boost.

So Blake was now for the lack of better words in charge of watching the wolf. She sighed from her spot under a tree as she watched the red head out of the corner of her eye stalk a squirrel. Wolves were notoriously difficult to understand and it appeared that Ruby was even more so with her bubbly and cheerful personality.

The panther briefly wondered what the scene looked like to an outsider who didn't know that the red head was a wolf. They would probably see an odd girl in her red cape hunched over as she continued to try and sneak up on the squirrel and brush if off as her just being a quirky Huntress in training, they weren't wrong but they wouldn't be entirely right. With a roll of her eyes Blake returned to her book.

"Hey Blake." The sudden closeness of Ruby made the black hair girl jump with a yelp. "Something wrong?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"Don't do that, Ruby." Blake hissed covering her chest feeling as if her heart was about to leap to her throat. "For Gods sake did no one ever tell you not to sneak up on people?"

Ruby blinked in confusion at her, "Didn't you hear me come up to you?" A quick flick of silver eyes to her black bow.

Blake felt a small amount of heat on her cheeks, it was a bad habit of hers when she was sitting down reading a book she would become so engrossed in the pages that she would ignore the world completely. Fortunately she had a partner that was loud enough when she was reading in their dorm room that it was impossible to ignore a trait her sister didn't seem to share. "Sorry I was in my own world reading."

"Oh." The wolf nodded crossing her legs and playing with a blade of grass it was very obvious to Blake that she had something on her mind, and with out Yang around it fell to her to find out what was on Ruby's mind.

"Do you want to talk?" She asked making the red head's head snap up. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Yeah, kinda." Ruby chuckled still fiddling with the grass. "I was just wondering what you knew about Alphas." Her voice was quiet as she mumbled her question.

Blake raised an eyebrow at the wolf didn't she know about them? She was one so why did she ask? Figuring there more to the question the panther closed her book and turned to face her leader. "Honestly not much." She started, "I know that they have become exceedingly rare over the past two hundred years and very few species are capable of being them as well since the decline has started. Supposedly back before the Grimm Wars Alpha's were much more common in our race but with the rise of the Kingdoms the need for that kind of leadership became irrelevant. Most Alphas now a days are seen as archaic." She looked away from the wolf at her last words but she saw Ruby nod in agreement.

With a sigh Blake hesitated on her next words but the wolf had asked, "Honestly Ruby the few experiences I've had with Alphas have been bad." Ruby looked up at her, Blake could she a small amount of fear in her silver eyes. "I know it's hard to hear but it's true. I've seen an Alpha kill a person just for looking at them wrong. I've seen people challenge an Alpha only to be dismembered in the most painful way imaginable. From my experience Alpha's are cruel and rule through fear." As much as she hated saying the words to young girl Blake felt that she needed to hear it especially if the wolf claimed she wanted to be different. "But I don't see that in you so I'm not sure if my impression is correct."

Ruby rubbed a tear out of her eye at her words. "Yeah I've been told that before. And your right Alpha's have been becoming more and more rare, actually true Alphas are even more rare." Blake gave the girl an inquiring look, "The way my Uncle and Ozpin explained it to me is that most Alphas now aren't actually born with the Alpha gene or something like that. So that's why they become cruel, they don't have whatever it is that makes Alpha an Alpha. I don't understand it all myself but from what I did understand Alphas use to not be like they are today, they didn't use to be cruel." Ruby bit her lip as she considered her next words. "Uncle Qrow was the one who told me I was an Alpha, so does that mean I'm going to be cruel too?"

Blake was taken back by the sudden question. She hadn't considered it before now but that she had been asked it did cause her to wonder. Yes Ruby was in fact an Alpha there was no doubting that just a simple touch from the wolf sent off all sorts of warning signals in the panther but would she become cruel? So far Ruby had been the face of kindness to everyone even Weiss. But would that kindness remain. "I don't know, Ruby. You're different from any Alpha I've encountered, any wolf for that fact actually." Ruby gave a sad smile but nodded in agreement, the future of the wolf was uncertain.

"Have you encountered many wolves?" Ruby asked as the sadness faded from her silver eyes.

Blake shook her head, "Besides you I've meet three other wolves."

Ruby gave a small chuckle rubbing the back of her neck, "Yeah we're kinda a reclusive species."

"Not to mention sparse." Blake added. "Which has never made sense to me, wolves are pack animals so why does your kind seclude themselves so much? Is it because of what can happen to you?"

"Yeah." Ruby nodded, "While the wolves are pack animals and are fairly social it's different with wolf Faunus." Blake raised an eyebrow asking the red head to elaborate, Ruby sighed leaning back against her arms. "You know wolves have a higher chance of succumbing to their instincts right?" Blake nodded though she had never understood why. "It's because wolves are to close to our animal counterparts, for some reason we share a higher genetic lineage than other Faunus species. With my kind it's even greater." Blake blinked in confusion making Ruby laugh again, "What kind of wolf do you think I am?"

Blake blinked at the wolf unsure what she was getting at. Hedging her bet she went with the most common wolf, "Gray?" Ruby burst out into loud laughter rolling on the ground causing the black haired girl to stare at her leader in confusion, "What's so funny?"

"Blake do I look like a gray wolf?" Ruby continued to laugh, pointing at her hair.

"Well they are the most common." Blake deadpanned.

Ruby smiled, "Yeah you're right but no I'm not a gray wolf. I'm a Red wolf." Blake blinked. "Never heard of us?" The panther shook her head. "Don't feel bad, I thought I was a gray wolf until I was told otherwise."

"Who told you that?" Blake inquired; she felt there was a long story that Ruby was not telling her.

"Have you ever heard the story of the Calling?" Blake nodded, she had had a book when she was very young about a wolf worrier who was called into nature to find a refuge where all wolves were called to learn who they were. "Well it's not a story, it true. When wolves start to mature we hear this whispering calling us and it's so compelling that you can't ignore it. I actually started to sleep walk towards it."

"That's amazing. I had been told a story like that when I was younger." Blake smiled at the wolf. "So where did you go?"

Ruby smiled wistfully, "Can't tell you. I can only reveal that information to the person I trust above all others." Blake gave the girl a disbelieve look, "I'm not lying, it's something I'm bound to, not even Yang knows where I went for those two years."

"T-two years?" Blake sputtered, the blonde could barely stand to let the red head out of her sight for a few hours how had she gone two years without seeing her?

"Yep, from fourteen to sixteen." Ruby nodded, "We stay for as long as we have too, when we're younger wolves have an even higher chance of succumbing to our instincts so until we feel we like we won't we stay but even then there's no guarantee that we won't."

"So what makes Red wolves so susceptible to succumbing to your instincts?" Blake questioned recalling Ruby's comment.

Ruby furrowed her brow, "Ummm that's tricky, usually wolves can find answers where we go but since my kind scarce I couldn't. I only had stories of other Red wolves to go on. I've tried to find more records on Red wolves but I haven't found much. Though I can't really look that much without rising suspicion."

"Yeah I'm still having trouble deciding on whether Weiss is like her family or not." Blake sighed, the white haired girl switched so fast between ice and, not warm but more of a lukewarm.

"Oh she's a good person." Ruby smiled at the thought of her partner, despite her sharp tongue and cold demeanor the wolf was beginning to get a better idea of who the Heiress was. After a few minutes of silence between the two a thought occurred to her and if the panther would go for it then it just might work. "Hey Blake?" The panther gave a small hum of acknowledgement. "Would you be my Beta?" The wolf's words made her whip her head up and face the crimson girl, silver eyes fixing her in place.

Blake's mind froze. Had Ruby just asked her to be her Beta? A wolf was asking her to be her right hand. An Alpha was asking her to stand beside her? Even he had not asked her to be his Beta, he had chosen to simply think of her as a mate and a tool nothing more. And now this small wolf who looked at her as an equal was asking for her to stand with her. "W-wh…What do… Ruby are you… What?" Her thoughts to jumbled to form a coherent thought.

Ruby drew her knees to her chest making herself smaller, "I'm scared." Her voice was small as Blake watched her, "I keep going over everything I've felt since I came to Beacon and how my Alpha side keeps flaring and I'm scared that if it keeps going I'll do something to hurt someone and with you being my Beta I think that would help. I heard once that a good Alpha always had a good Beta and since I want to be a good Alpha I figured you'd make a good Beta." Blake continued to stare at the redhead making her even more nervous, "I mean don't feel like you have to say yes or anything but it's just that Yang trust you and I trust you and trust is like the first thing on they way to becoming a good person so I thought I'd ask."

Blake frowned slightly, "Ruby I'm not a good person." The wolf looked at her in confusion, "I've done things that I'm not proud of and that I never want to relive."

"We've all done thing we're not proud of Blake." Ruby gave a sad smile. A smile the panther had seen before in the mirror. "We all have our pasts and not everyday can a good."

"Ruby…" Blake started placing a hand on the small girls shoulder.

The wolf shook her head, "It's fine Blake. It's just something I don't want to talk about."

With a long sigh the panther let her hand drop, her mind made up. "Alright I'll do it." Ruby instantly perked up at the words, "I, Blake Belladonna will become the Beta of Ruby Rose." Ruby's smile grew exponentially wider as she launched herself at her new Beta.

Blake stiffened at the contact for a second before giving a few awkward pats on the redheads back, for better or worse she had just bound herself to this bubbly wolf and she would do her best to make it for the better. Backing away Ruby flopped back down on the ground staring back up at the sky. "Thanks Blake." Shaking her head Blake wondered just what she had signed up for.

Again the pair lapsed into silence. Blake pulled her book back out and began reading while the wolf closed her eyes taking a deep breath of the air.

Her nose twitched; there was something new in the air, something that the wolf hadn't smelled before. It was a warm smell, like cinnamon. But there was something else there something that made Ruby want to chase the smell. Slowly moving into a crouch the wolf scanned the area for the source of the smell. The wind brought shifted bringing the smell with it. There, through the woods.

Blake had watched the wolf's changes from the corner of her eye. Something had grabbed her attention it seemed and now she was going to investigate it. She had to repress a chuckle at the saying 'curiosity killed the cat' because it seemed that it also would lead wolves into trouble. But what had the girl noticed? Blake didn't hear anything out of the ordinary nor did she see anything that would cause the wolf to stalk off.

Actually where had Ruby gone? Blake turned to where she had last seen the wolf stalking off into the small wooded path to try to find the red head but there was no sign of her. _Oh for fucks sake,_ Blake groaned internally, _she wears a bright red cloak how could she disappear so easily?_ Taking a deep breath she stood up to go to search for her mischievous leader a faint whiff of cinnamon tickled her nose. The panther recognized the scent of girl that it belonged to. She had met her yesterday on her way out of the gym with Yang. Turning towards the source of the smell she noticed the scent of roses and earth in the same direction.

"Oh no." Blake realized what was going on, the wolf had decided to follow the scent. Shaking her head the panther rushed off to stop whatever the wolf was up to. While she wasn't worried that Ruby would so something she was worried about how the other girl would react to Ruby. She wasn't totally sure of the full responsibilities as a Beta but Blake was pretty sure babysitter wasn't one of them, but then again it was Ruby. A small squeak of surprise made Blake sigh again as she made her way through the trees to find the wolf.

Finding a peculiar sight in front of her Blake had to bite back a chuckle. Ruby had found the source of the scent, a rabbit Faunus named Velvet Scarlatina who had her back up against a tree standing on her tiptoes trying to meld with the bark while the wolf invaded her personal space looking up at the rabbit ears. "Ruby stop terrorizing Velvet." The wolf looked back at her with a questioning look making Blake sigh again as she gave her an unamused look. Sheepishly Ruby backed away from the rabbit. "Sorry Velvet."

Once the wolf had backed away Velvet had started to relax. She had smelled her scent around campus but hadn't counted on actually encountering her, let alone on a wooded path while she was alone. At first she had just thought it was another student who had appeared from the side of the path but when she got closer the scent of wolf was overpowering. Every instinct in her body screamed at her to run but by then the smaller girl had backed her up to the tree, why hadn't she brought Coco? Now that she could see the wolf looking slightly embarrassed next to the panther she left out a soft sigh. "It's fine Blake she just took me by surprise."

Ruby looked up at the new Faunus with a small smile, she had only wanted to get a better look at the girl's ears. She wanted to ask her why she didn't try to hid them like she or Blake did but now that she was getting a better look she could tell that hiding them would be much harder than hers' or Blake's.

"Yeah she does that, but she's…"Blake hesitated, she was about to say that Ruby was harmless but Ruby was a wolf and the distinct picture of the younger girl dismantling Team CRDL flashed in her head, "Mostly harmless."

"Hi." Ruby smiled bouncing back up to the rabbit getting a small flinch from the girl, "My name's Ruby, nice to meet you Velvet."

"Hello Ruby." Velvet responded extending her hand, the same thoughts that Blake had had when she met the wolf playing through her head as well.

"Sorry if I scared you earlier I just wanted to get a better look at your ears." Ruby grinned again widely look up at her ears.

Velvet gave Blake a confused look making her sigh, "Yes she's always like this." The wolf pouted.

"Hey Velvet." A new voice called out making the three Faunus look over at the new person. "You forgot your bag." The new girl gave the rabbit a tie bag before looking over the other two girls through dark sunglasses. "And you are?" The girl stepped beside Velvet an arm dropping over the rabbit's shoulders pulling her slightly behind her.

Ruby unfazed by the action bounced up to the new girl, "Hi I'm Ruby Rose." The wolf stuck out her hand.

"Oh so you're the wolf that Velvet's been smelling." Ruby was taken back by the sudden and accurate identification, she still had her ears in her hair and her tail tucked against her back. Seeing her reaction the new girl began to laugh. "Hey I'm dating a Faunus she tells me everything and when she said there was a wolf around I knew you'd show up eventually. Name's Coco Adel."

Blake approached the pair behind Ruby looking cautiously at Coco, "How did you know Ruby was a wolf though? She's not showing her features."

"Same way I know you're a panther." Coco smiled taping the side of her glasses as if that explained her reason.

"Coco that doesn't tell them anything." Velvet shook her head.

"Shush you." Coco smiled giving the rabbit a peck on the cheek, instantly Velvet's face turned red making Coco laugh. "Oh come on bunbun not like they wouldn't have found out eventually. Anyways come on, Yatsu and Fox are going to play with that first year team of asshats that's been harassing you."

Velvet gave her leader a disbelieving look and Ruby could see the irritation rising in her eyes. "Coco I told you to-"

"Stay out of it." Coco shook her head, "And I am. Those two are acting on their own," A roguish smile crossed the brunette's face. "It just so happened that the blue haired idiot thought it would be funny to try to trip Fox, poor bastards." The smile and lack of concern in her voice told the wolf and panther that she had no care if Team CRDL was hurt.

"Fine." Velvet shook her head. "I'll see you around Ruby and nice to see you again Blake."

As the two older girls disappeared Ruby and Blake made their way back to where they had been before the wolf stalked off. "So what do you want to do now?" Ruby asked looking up at Blake.

"I'd like to go back to reading." Blake sighed, she was just gotten to a good part in her book and she really wanted to continue but she kept getting distracted.

"Boring." Yang's voice carried over the air as she walked over. "Come on Blake you can read later we've got daylight to burn." Blake looked over at her partner who strutted up to them, hips swaying as soon as she looked at her. The panther rolled her eyes as Yang caught her looking causing the blonde to smirk. As the brawler reached the pair she threw arm around Blake causing the black hair girl to feel heat radiating off the blonde. "So come on lets go to the gym and blow off some steam."

"Yang you're supposed to be recovering." Blake sighed pulling the arm off her. The heat had been to tempting to snuggle down into and if she didn't remove the offending appendage then she might have actually started. The blonde would not win that easily.

Lilac eyes rolled, "I'm fine Blake just needed a few hours to get my equilibrium back. But I'm all good now." Blake gave the blonde a skeptical look but chose to not comment.

"I highly doubt that." The Heiress huffed as she approached the group as well. At the appearance of her partner the wolf instantly perked up and bounced over to her.

"Weiss you came back." Ruby smiled up at her, "Did you get your essay done?" Blake saw a twitch of material at the red heads back causing a small smile to cross her lips.

"Yes dolt I finished. It's not like it was hard see what you can do when you apply yourself." Weiss flipped her hair looking at her partner.

Ruby pouted up at her partner, "Hey I've been starting to apply myself. I'll show you my notes if you don't believe that."

"Ruby I've seen you take notes during class," Weiss rolled her eyes. "Even if you have improved your note taking you keep doodling your wolves, you should focus more instead."

"You watch me take notes in class?" Ruby asked cocking her head to the side. She had only showed her partner her notes after class never during the class.

A light blush graced Weiss' cheeks as she quickly looked away from the sliver eyes. "I-It's not like I stare at you while you take notes it's just that sometimes when I'm not taking notes I sometimes look over to see how your doing and I've notice you doodling."

"So you watch my baby sister while she doesn't know you're watching. Should I be concerned?" Yang smirked at the Heiress causing more blush to grace her pale face.

"I just said it's not like that." Weiss snapped giving the brawler an ice full glare. "It's just I've noticed Ruby tends to draw in class more than take notes."

"But I've been taking better notes right?" Ruby looked at her partner.

Weiss sighed, "Yes you're notes are much better then what they were at the beginning of the semester."

"So why'd you bring up the doodling then?" Yang continued still giving her a teasing smirk.

"I did not bring up the doodling." Weiss seethed through clenched teeth.

"Yes you did." Blake pointed out, she knew the blonde was trying to rile up the frosty girl and seeing the chance to tease the Schnee was just to hard to pass up.

"I… But… She…ARH!" Throwing her hands into Weiss stalked off towards the dorms.

"You really shouldn't tease Weiss that much." Ruby groaned towards her sister.

Yang shrugged throwing her arm back over Blake's shoulder, "Probably but it's just too much fun." With another groan the wolf took off after her partner who was practically giving off an artic blast through the air. Turning back to the panther Yang gave her a wide grin, "So what do you say Kitty Cat, wanna go to the gym?"

Knowing there would be no way to convince the blonde that she needed more rest Blake settled for reading her book while she watched her partner workout, "Sure sounds like fun."

* * *

 **A/N: So I hope that cleared up some of the confusion around wolfs and Alphas. We'll come back to this eventually though with a bit more details and but for now this will have to do. So I have this fun head cannon as to why Coco always wears sunglasses other than they make her look cool, and we'll see what that is later as well. Anyway Velvet's character in here was written way before we got to see her kickass weapon so that wont be popping up. And as to why Ruby hasn't been revealed as a Faunus yet, I at least want that to happen on her terms. And believe me I wish I had time to write more it's just school keeps me ridiculously busy and while I know I said that this story is mostly fleshed out I know where I want to go and how I have to get there I still actually have to you know write it...**

 **With that: A million thanks is to few for me to give, say what's on your mind, and may your days be full of smiles.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Cold Upbringing.

Frost formed on her fingers as the cold froze the sweat to her skin, each labored breath came out in a puff of white. The gash on her back that she had received earlier was now frozen shut, a plus to the extreme cold she thought, at least now she wasn't as likely to bleed out. Weiss slumped to her knees as the last Grimm dissolved in the cold, she had been at this for hours so many that she had lost track of the exact number a long time ago and since there was no clock for her to check she would remain in the dark for how long she had been at it until they were either finished or she passed out from exhaustion again.

This type of training was not unusual for her now. Ever since she was eight and had decided on becoming a Huntress the young Heiress had been put through a rigorous regiment of combat along with her studies to become the next President of the SDC. At first they had only placed her in this chamber to begin extreme temperature training, then they started forcing her through obstacle courses, having her run endless miles or preforming fencing sequences. Each day was different running in a simulated hurricane, an obstacle course sixty feet in the air with scorching temperatures in the hundreds, fencing in a white out blizzard.

Now that the young girl had gotten use to those they had added live combat into the mix as well. Atlasian Knights, Grimm, even the occasional human combatants were thrown at her in endless waves. Today was a mix between the robotic knights and Grimm in shifting waves of size and ability. "Stand." A voice broke through the silent cold that was today's training, endless cold. No snow to whip in her face, no wind to move the stagnate air, no sound save the young girl's pants, just an endless, silent, deep cold.

With a grunt Weiss staggered to her feet not using Myrtenaster to prop herself up, if she did that the Heiress knew they would lower the temperature again. They'd probably do that anyways but there was no need to provoke them into doing it any earlier. Honestly Weiss had actually been surprised that they had let her rest for as long as she had most of the time the next wave would start the moment the last combatant fell to her blade.

The door she faced opened slowly revealing her next opponent, a single black robot exited to the Heiress' shock. The robot was about as tall as her and just as thin, the black orb that served as its head bobbed slightly as it walked, it was eerie how fluid it moved almost human like. Weiss readied her rapier for the robot to attack.

"This is a prototype of new project the President has invested in." The voice once again broke the silence, "Its combat protocols are much different from any of the other Knights that you have faced. Unlike them it will be able to react and adjust to your style as well as any human opponent would but like the others it is programmed to try to kill you." That news didn't bother the Heiress, since day one the things they sent at her had been trying to kill her and she had survived so far. The robot cocked its head to the side almost as if it was studying her. "You should also know that this model has had a one hundred percent success rate against opponent waves nearly ten times the largest size that you've be able to beat." That bothered Weiss, her largest wave record was fifty opponents and even then she had struggled for every kill and they were telling her this thing could take on five hundred with out much effort. This would not end well.

As silence settled into arena again the robot took its stance, arms wide head held straight legs together. A clicking noise from the robot filled the air, Weiss watched in fascination as ten swords drifted into the air behind it and began to fan out. The Heiress steadied her breathing, she was a Schnee she would not fall to this robot she would not fall before she had the chance to correct everything.

Before Weiss could steady her guard the robot rushed her. With quick motions it covered half the distance between them in a blink of the eye arms swinging in wide arcs. The white haired girl was instantly put on the defensive as she blocked the incoming swords. Some would act independently from the rest while others worked in concert trying to punch through her guard.

Weaving in and out of the blades Weiss lost ground rapidly. Just as she knocked one sword away two more came in from a different direction. Each second brought the blades closer to her skin a few had already nicked her but they were small and shallow cuts that her Aura would mend in a few minutes. She was going to get nowhere if she couldn't get in closer to actually tag the robot.

Creating five projection glyphs the Heiress shot five ice infused missiles towards the swords hoping to freeze a few and let her gain some ground back. Each of the projectiles missed their marks as the swords just dodged around them but Weiss had seen something. Just as the last projectile pasted the handle of a sword she had seen what looked like a wire attached to it.

A plan began to form in her mind; if she could immobilize those wires then she could anchor the robot in place then she might just have a chance. A bump against her back brought the Heiress form her thoughts and caused dread to fill her. She had lost her spatial awareness from constant flow of blades and had backed herself against the far wall. Like lighting a blade hurtled towards her sternum giving her practically no time to deflect it.

Flicking her rapier out Weiss pushed the blade enough off course so it would not impale her, instead it left a long deep gash across the ball of her right shoulder. Pain flicked across the young girl but she had no time to cry out, she had to act. Before the robot could retract the blade that was now imbedded in the wall she brought her rapier up and incased the blade in a block of ice holding it tight to the wall.

A clicking noise sounded out again as the robot tried to retract the blade only to fail the wire going taunt as it pulled. As if it didn't understand what Weiss had done the bot tilted its head to the side. Pushing off the wall the young Heiress rushed her opponent. Using repulsion glyphs the girl dodged in an out of the blades reaching the body of the robot for the first time.

Delivering quick slashes and jabs Weiss inflicted small numerous cuts into the metal. It would seem that the blades could not operate this close to the body as none came to defend the robot. Before she could continued her advantage the metal foot of the robot shot out and connected with her stomach throwing her backwards.

Blood filled Weiss' mouth as she bounced and rolled off the ground. A prick on the back of her neck told her to roll once more, the sound of two blades impacting the ground followed just milliseconds later. Flicking out her rapier again Weiss froze them into place as well. Once she had finished rolling the Heiress rose to her feet and looked at her opponent.

If it was possible for the robot to glare at her the young girl had no doubt that it would be giving her one that would rival her fathers. But she had grown immune to that glare along ago, she had gotten use to the near constant look of disappointment and contempt he gave her. Spitting the blood from her mouth the Heiress assessed her condition. Her Aura was low forcing her to no longer focus on healing but on what she would need for combat, she could feel two of her ribs shift letting her know they were at least cracked if not broken, the blood on her shoulder already frozen sealing the cut just as the larger one on her back had.

Five blades rushed towards her, Weiss jumped with the assistance of a repulsion glyph sending her into the air. Two blades were instantly in front of her, using another glyph the young girl flipped over them. Another blade shot up from below slashing her left calf sending pain up her again. Twisting away from the sword she angled herself towards the ground just above the robot. Pushing off another glyph she dove towards ground.

Swords rushed to intercept her but she was moving two fast. She flashed past them and plunged her rapier into the exposed neck of the robot the blade fueled with yellow Dust. Sparks shot into the air, the clattering of blades rang out as the Heiress discharged a bolt of lighting into the internal workings of the robot.

Finally the robot crumpled to its knees before slumping forward face first on to the ground. While it was capable of handing five hundred Grimm it apparently couldn't handle an opponent that wasn't mindless. Stepping away from the robot Weiss turned; pain raced across her right sight as a blade darted past biting deep into her flesh.

This time the Heiress cried out in pain as she fell to her knees clutching her side. She could feel the blood pulse out with every beat of her heart; the robot had one last attack before it finally died.

With labored breaths Weiss tried to focus on healing the wound with her Aura, the bleeding slowed as it congealed. She knew she couldn't force the wound closed to fast or she might black out from the sudden depletion of Aura. "Stand." The voice broke through the silence. Eyes still down at the ground Weiss felt her stomach drop, they expected her to keep fighting.

"But Doctor." A second voice cut in, the mic in the observation booth must have been left on, "She needs medical attention right away."

"She will stand at the ready or she will die on her knees." The Doctor's voice drifted out again, it sounded lazy and carefree. "The President has ordered today's training himself. If she cannot handle it then she is to die."

"But Doctor she's only fourteen." The second voice cried out again, "Not even a fully train Hunter could keep up with this pace."

"A fully train Hunter would have complete this exercise in half the time it has taken her to reach this point." The Doctor explained voice still bored. "Now stand Miss Schnee."

"I will not stand for this." The second voice yelled back, "I am ending this now, send in the med-" The voice was cut short by a sudden wet sounding splash. Weiss glanced up to the observation window, a large spray of crimson now coated half of it.

"It seems that I am in need of a new interne." The Doctor's voice drifted out through the speakers, the voice still calm and bored as if it had never happened. "Sylvia please fill out the proper request forms and send word to the Universities as well, there should be plenty of young candidates who are clamoring for a chance to study under me."

"Right away Doctor." A cheerful female voice chimed out, "Should I also let the President know what has transpired here as well?" Weiss cursed that voice, she was always so willing to do whatever was asked of her no matter how cruel.

"No I'll tell him when I speak to him later, he'll make the proper arrangements for the family of this one." The Doctor replied, the Heiress knew what he had meant. In roughly two days the family of the man who had spoke out would meet with unfortunate ends all declared accidents. "Now Miss Schnee, stand."

With a labored breath the young heiress pulled a blue vile from her pouch and uncapped it pouring a handful of the substance into her hand. Coating the Dust with her Aura Weiss pushed the freezing material into her side and calf feeling the wounds freeze, it would have to do until she was done or dead.

This time she had no choice but to use Myrtenaster as a prop to rise to her feet, the temperature took a sharp dip just as she suspected it would have and raised her rapier. Her hands shook from the loss of blood, not the cold. Weiss hadn't felt the cold in years.

* * *

Weiss awoke in a cold sweat. Barely a night went by when she wouldn't relived a day in that chamber but it had been that day that had been the turning point. On that day she had learned her father didn't care if she lived or died, he only saw her as a tool to be used. It had been that day that she had sworn to herself as she was dragged out by a medical team half unconscious that she would never become just a tool for him to use that she would rip down the tyranny he ruled through and begin righting the wrongs.

Knowing she wouldn't be returning to sleep anytime soon the Heiress rose from he bed quietly, slipped on a robe and left the room, her three teammates none the wiser of her absence. The halls of the dormitory were dark as she made her way up to the up one flight of stairs to the dormitory roof, a plus side to having a room on the top floor was that she didn't have to climb a lot of stairs to reach the quiet spot.

Reaching the open air, Weiss took a deep breath of the night. Summer still held a firm grasp on the weather with long warm days but the very beginning hints of autumn could be found in the crispness of the air at night, it wouldn't be long before the days would begin to grow longer and lose their heat. Leaning on the railing that ran the perimeter of the roof the Heiress looked up at the shattered moon.

At half shatter it filled a good portion of the sky illuminating the night with its ethereal glow. Weiss closed her eyes and basked in the muted light letting the memory fade but not before she reaffirmed her vow, she would rewrite the legacy of the SDC. "Weiss?" A soft voice called from behind her making the Heiress jump and spin about. Ruby stood near the doorway to the roof, sliver eyes glowing in the pale light.

"Don't do that to me Ruby." Weiss hissed as she clenched her chest, "You can't just go sneaking up on people at night. Especially here where everyone is becoming a highly trained Hunter to attack a noise first before asking questions."

Ruby chuckled as she stepped on onto the roof still in her pajamas, a long sleeved black shirt, baggie pants with her rose emblem dotting its surface, a black stocking cap with the emblem sown in resting on her head. "Sorry I got up and you were gone so I decided to go looking for you."

"Well you found me." Weiss sighed turning back towards the courtyard below as her crimson partner joined her at the railing.

"Yep." The girl grinned up at her, "So whatcha doing?" Weiss looked at the large grin with a small frown how could this girl be so chipper even in the middle of the night?

Deciding to humor her Weiss sighed, "I was enjoying the silence of the night before you showed up. It was rather peaceful."

"Yeah it is a nice night out isn't it?" Ruby continued to grin looking up at the moon. Weiss watched as the sterling silver orbs reflected the pale light making them shine even brighter, it was odd to her she had never actually looked at a person like she did the younger girl. Never once in all the dates she had been sent on had a the person interested her in the least but for some reason this girl with dark red hair, silver eyes and a wide grin could hold her attention. "Weiss?" with a blink the Heiress realized she had been staring at Ruby.

Clearing her throat Weiss looked away from the silver eyes and out over the campus, a small amount of heat graced her cheeks. "Sorry, my mind was elsewhere."

"I noticed." Ruby continued to smile, "Mind sharing?" Weiss looked back at the smaller girl raising an eyebrow at her. It was a look she knew would get the redhead sputtering and rambling, which she instantly did. "I mean you do have to tell me if you don't want to but I know sometimes talking things out make them easier to understand and stuff but it's totally your call if you want to talk about it or not cause it's your thing to talk about not mine but I wouldn't mind listening cause you're my partner and I'll always listen to you and I'm just gonna shut up now."

Weiss gave a small chuckle it really was easy to make her young leader nervous, "It's fine Ruby." She could act like a Schnee and not bother to tell the redhead what was on her mind to just brush it off like it was nothing but she had promised to try and be more open with her since the first week so why not start here? Letting her mind settle Weiss looked away from her partner, "Tell me, what do you know about my family?"

"Ehh?" Ruby blinked in confusion at the sudden question, Weiss glared at her from the corner of her eye. "Oh, umm, well not much besides they are the world's largest supplier of Dust. My parents had a few dealings with their company but they never talked about it much just saying it was a job and they need to do it to protect the workers. I know my dad isn't really a fan of the SDC and neither was my mom, she'd buy her Dust at any store that wasn't supplied by them." Weiss heard the cringe in younger girl's voice as she admitted it to her.

"Don't worry." Weiss shook her head, "Anything you say won't upset me." She heard Ruby sigh with relief. "Anything else?"

Ruby hesitated before she spoke, "Well besides that I know they have a hatred of Faunus and are pushing for resegregation between Humans and Faunus. They also treat Faunus employees very poorly and they often have high mortality rates on the job." Now it was Weiss turn to cringe, it was true and the fact that that was one of the most prevalent things thought of when people thought of the SDC made her want to change it that much stronger.

"Yeah there's that." Weiss muttered, "I hate to say it but when people think of the SDC they think first of Dust then the hate, but they aren't wrong, it's the two most publicized things about the company. The same could be said about my family itself as well, they only care about the money and that they are better than anyone else. That's something that started with my great-great grandfather, Augustus William Schnee the First, a man who was obsessed with genetics. He deemed his genes to be the pinnacle of the Schnee name." Weiss caught Ruby's questioning look, "He was the first Schnee to have a glyph semblance, white hair and blue eyes, a cold personality, ruthless cunning and to him that was what a Schnee should be. So he decided to start researching how to make sure those traits were the ones to continue on."

"Sound's stupid." Ruby scoffed, "Why would you want everyone to look like you? There'd be no uniqueness and it would be so dull."

Weiss rolled her eyes at her words, "Because that's how he was, he had built one of the largest companies that stretched to all corners of the globe so he felt that if it was to continue then his line should hold more of his blood than his spouse's. Of his five sons it was the youngest that had all of his traits; the white hair, blue eyes and his semblance and it was him that he named successor to the Schnee name." Ruby's look of confusion deepened. "In my family if a child is born without all three of the traits they are thrown aside into a branch family."

"Seems cruel." Ruby muttered.

"Oh it is." Weiss agreed, "Branch family members have no say in how the SDC is run or their own companies as well. Everything they do comes as a direct order from the current head of the Schnee name. They are used as scapegoats when something needs to be covered up or if the public needs someone to blame it falls on a branch member to take it just as long as the SDC profits are not affected."

"Is that what you were thinking about?" Ruby asked coming up beside her.

Weiss rolled her shoulders even while she was trying to share some of what was on her mind she wasn't sure if she should tell the younger girl about the training she had gone through. "Some of it. I was also thinking how I was trained to be nothing more than a tool for my father."

"A tool?" Ruby cocked her head the side. "What do you mean?"

"Ruby you've come from a very kind and caring family but me, my family was the exact opposite." Weiss kept her back to her partner, "They only look at a person for how they can use them. My father doesn't even love my mother; he only married her because she had recessive genes that would allow his to have the greatest chance of being passed on. I don't even remember the last time I had physical contact with him, I was five maybe and the last time I had any with my mother was when I was sixteen. They only see me as a means to pass on the genes to the next Schnee and to grow the company." Suddenly she felt two arms encircle her waist as Ruby placed her head between her shoulder blades. "R-Ruby?" Weiss stuttered at the sudden contact her body becoming ridged. "What are you doing you dolt?"

"Hugging you." Ruby replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Th-that's not what I meant. Why are you hugging me?" Weiss tried to twist out of the crimson girl's grasp only to have her arms pull tighter. "Dolt let me go." She felt Ruby shake her head adamantly clinging even tighter.

"Not until you feel better." Ruby told her. "I've always been told that hugs makes a person feel better and I'm your partner so one of my jobs is to make you feel better."

"That makes no sense." Weiss twisted again, how was this girl so strong? Oh right her weapon was a giant scythe that probably weighed more than she did of course the girl was strong.

"Then it's because I'm your friend." Ruby huffed. Weiss froze at the girl's words. Ruby considered her a friend? How could she do that? Sure it was true that the Heiress had started to open up to the younger girl but she was still harsh and cold towards her the majority of the time. She hadn't been anything like a friend should be so to hear the young girl say that she was her friend confused the Heiress.

"You're my friend?" Weiss whispered as she stopped struggling in the smaller girl's arms.

"Of course." Ruby chirped happily. "We're all your friends; me, Yang, Blake and all of JNPR think of you as our friend." Slowly Ruby released the white haired girl and stepped around face her. Weiss looked at the clear silver eyes looking for any deception, but there was none. Of course there wasn't Ruby always meant what she said so why would she lie now.

"You dolt." Weiss shook her head at the crimson girl.

"Hey you can only call me that when I do something stupid." Ruby pouted sliver eyes narrowing playfully.

"Your logic is flawed." Weiss sighed stepping away from the smaller girl. "While you can say you are my friend you cannot know what the others think of me."

Ruby snorted causing Weiss to glare at the girl, "I'm pretty sure you're being the stupid one now. I mean I've been living with Yang for the majority of my life now so I'm pretty good at telling what's going on in her head."

"What about Blake?" Weiss sighed leaning back against the railing.

Ruby hesitated again. She knew the exact reason why the black haired girl was hesitant around Weiss it was the same as hers she was a Faunus. While Ruby was growing more sure each day that her partner was not like her family the panther had more that she wasn't telling them that made her hatred for the Schnee's much greater. "Well she's not good with people, I'm sure if you reached out to her she'd be more open with you as well."

"I'm sure that will work." Weiss replied sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. The black haired girl was just about as open as she was when it came to talking and since the boisterous blonde seemed to follow her everywhere the Heiress hadn't had much success with talking to her.

"Of course it will." Ruby smiled widely there was little doubt in her mind that the two wouldn't get along; they were more alike than they let on.

"How are you always so chipper?" Weiss asked her partner.

"I just always look for the good in things." Ruby smiled as she adjusted her stocking cap, "My mom always tried to see the best in everyone so I decided that I should too."

"She sounds like an amazing woman." Weiss shook her head wondering how the world could handle two people like Ruby.

"She was." Ruby's voice was wistful and sad catching the white haired girl's attention.

"Ruby…" Weiss looked at her partner, silver eyes were staring into the distance glazed over in a distant memory and full with unshed tears. Something deep in the Heiress hurt as she watched her partner. Ruby wasn't supposed to look hurt, she was supposed to be smiling and happy. Her sliver eyes were supposed to shine like fresh polished silver not have this matted dull look to them and watching them grow sad hurt.

That was a peculiar sensation in the Heiress. She had never felt anything towards another person before in her life but yet this small redhead had elected more than one with increasing frequency. Almost everyday something would buzz in her when she saw her silver eyes shine with happiness. A sharp thud in her chest when the redhead laughed or smiled at her would make her pause and wonder why. And now she felt pain as she watched the younger girl. It made no rational sense to Weiss, empathy was one thing but to feel how Ruby could make her feel was just confusing.

Shaking her head Ruby shook herself out of her memory causing Weiss to come out of her thoughts as well. "We should probably head back." Ruby noted whipping her eyes with the back of her hand, Weiss could hear some pain still in her voice but didn't know what to say to the redhead so returned with a nod. "Besides Professor Goodwitch won't be happy with us if we fall asleep during her combat class." As if a switch had been flicked the happy crimson girl was back and bouncing back towards the door.

"And Professor Port won't?" Weiss shook her head following her partner.

"Psssh." Ruby shrugged off the question, "He's never caught me yet."

"That's not the point Ruby." Weiss sighed. With another laugh the crimson girl disappeared down the stairway leaving the Heiress to pinch the bridge of her nose and follow her back to the dorm.

* * *

 **A/N: So there's some more of Weiss' background and a small cameo of Penny. With volume 3 letting us know that the Schnee's share a genetic semblance it makes my idea just a bit easier to go with cause yeah crazy family members who are obsessed with genetics. Anyways we're moving forward and I'm really excited for next weeks chapter which was one of the first one's written when I was coming up with this story.**

 **With that: I thank you all from the bottom of my heart, share your thoughts, and may your day be bright.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Wolf In A Red Cloak.

Ruby was nervous. Actually nervous was a huge understatement she was down right panicking on the inside and it was starting to leak out to her movements. The wolf paced back and forth in her dorm room hands clenching and unclenching. Why did she think this was a good idea again? Did she really want to go through all of this panic of not knowing just so she could let her ears and tail out? Would it be worth it just so she could actually relax around her partner and show the frosty girl just who she was? The answer was of course yes but it didn't mean the crimson wolf wasn't seriously rethinking her plan.

Since her talk with Weiss on the roof she had made up her mind that she would show the Heiress her features before they went on their first mission, in three days. Actually Ruby had thought about showing the white haired girl her ears and tail that night but had backed out at the last second but had promised she would try again if the situation presented itself, which it had been very next day when Yang had convinced Blake to go for some light sparing leaving her and her partner in the room alone.

Ruby had tried several times to begin a conversation that could lead to her showing Weiss her ears but after a few minutes of talking the Heiress made a quick point that Ruby should start to study along with her for a test the conversation was over just as quickly as it had started.

A day later Ruby had invited her partner to sparing after their classes. Once they had got going the wolf had been distracted by Weiss' moves that she had totally forgotten why she had asked her there in the first place. But it wasn't like anyone would blame her, watching the Heiress fight was extremely captivating. Her moves were graceful and smooth, years of practicing precision strikes and slashes looked completely effortless. The wolf watched as Weiss would move from glyph to glyph without hesitation always trusting that the one she needed would be below her feet at the exact moment she needed it allowing her to fight in all three dimensions of movement. If it wasn't for her speed and own acrobatic tendencies Ruby knew that her partner be an extreme challenge for her. As it was they never successfully landed a solid hit on each other causing her to smile widely.

Now Ruby was losing time and slowly her nerve. What if Weiss rejected her? Would she prove that she was just another Schnee? Would she throw every slur she knew towards her? What if she left the team? What if she left Beacon? What would that do to her team? Would they all be washed out because one member left? The wolf had no idea to any of her questions and it just made her more nervous.

Continuing to pace the crimson wolf's thoughts started to spiral back in on themselves causing her stomach to knot and flip erratically. The sickening feeling growing with each passing moment as she started to chew on her thumbnail, a nervous tick she had developed when she was younger. Her mom had tried to wane her out of the habit by trying to teach her other ways to ease her nerves and it had worked for the most part, but when the wolf was extremely nervous she would revert back to chewing her nails.

Ruby wanted everything to go right she wanted her partner to accept her for who she was rather than for her features, she wanted everything to just work it out in the end but she knew that any number of things could go wrong. It was just how things worked. A person could prepare for every worst possibility only to have something they could have never foreseen crop up and blow everything apart, Uncle Qrow had taught her that through several training sessions.

The door to the dorm swung open as Blake and Yang made their way into the dorm, Ruby paused mid stride as the black and yellow duo stopped in the doorway with confused looks on their faces. "Uhh, hi?" Ruby smiled nervously around her thumb, quickly removing it getting a sigh from Yang she knew the redhead's ticks and could tell something was up.

"What's wrong pup?" The blonde smiled softly as she sat on Blake's bed, the panther sitting next to her eyeing the wolf suspiciously. Ruby fidgeted under the two gazes her wolf side wanting to shy away and find a secluded place.

"Nothing." Ruby muttered inching towards the door to make a haste get away. Before she could make it to far Yang had sprung to her feet and blocked the door giving her a wide smile already knowing what she was trying to do.

"You suck at lying Ruby so don't even try." The blonde grinned shooing the wolf away from the door. "And I saw you chewing on your nail so we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Blake looked between the two sisters, Yang grinning cheekily down while Ruby was half pouting half glaring up at her older sister.

After a half a minute of a silent stand off Blake was beginning to worry Ruby might attack the blonde if her Alpha nature was triggered but finally the wolf gave a huff and a small growl before slowly backing away from the door. The panther blinked in surprise at the reaction but didn't miss the small sigh of relief from the brawler as she went back to sit beside her giving Ruby plenty of room. Blake really wanted to know how she had done that. Yang gave her a wary smile with a nod that she would explain later.

Turning back to the wolf Yang resumed her bright smile, "Speak." The blonde's laugh was cut short as Blake smacked her upside the back of her head. "Ow, what was that for Kitty Cat?" She pouted as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Don't treat your sister like a dog and I won't hit you." Blake deadpanned, while she knew it was all meant in a good nature coming from the blonde it still irritated her that her partner would start a conversation like one would command a pet.

Seeing the irritation in her amber eyes Yang nodded knowing they would be having a long conversation after they figured out what was wrong with the wolf. "Right, so Ruby what's wrong?"

Ruby had sat on Weiss bed looking down at the ground while the duo had their silent exchange trying to arrange her thoughts. When Yang had asked a second time what was on her mind the redhead looked up at the older girls, "I'm going to tell Weiss." Both girls blinked at her, Blake in surprise and Yang in confusion. "Or I really want to tell her. I just don't know how to go about it or even what her reaction will be about me being a wolf. I mean I think she'll be okay about it because she doesn't seem anything like her family from what she's told me. And it would make it so much easier if I could just tell her and let my ears and tail out cause they're starting to hurt from keeping them down all day. But what if I do it wrong and I screw it all up and make her hate me?"

Yang was the first to react going over to her sister's side pulling her into her side. "No one could hate you, you're adorable."

"Adorable doesn't mean she won't hate me." Ruby rolled her eyes.

"If Weiss does hate you then I kick her ass." Yang smirked giving off a wave of heat as he eyes flicked red quickly.

Blake sighed, "Your fists can't solve everything Yang. Ruby's right about being nervous, I was nervous at first when I met you that you might know my secret but you we're perfectly fine with it. Weiss might not be." Ruby's gaze became even more worry filled at her words, "I'm sorry Ruby but you know I'm right. The Schnee's have hated our kind for four generations and while Weiss might be different from her family but I can't say that the hate didn't leak into her up bringing."

Ruby nodded, the subject of how the Heiress felt about Faunus had never been brought up because she was scared about her answer. But now that she wanted to tell her she was terrified what it would be.

"Ruby what's brought this on?" Yang asked looking back at her sister.

"We're going on our first mission in three days," Ruby explained. "If we go into the frontier area my hearing is one of my greatest assists. While we could rely solely on Blake's hearing I would feel more comfortable if we had mine and hers working in tandem." The black and yellow duo nodded at the logic in her words; with two Faunus scanning for threats would make any job they had much easier.

"Well if you're sure…" Yang looked at her sister who gave a weak nod, "Then I think you should go for it." She looked over at her partner.

Blake hesitated. The few interactions she had with Weiss had been positive but her time in the White Fang had ingrained the notion that Schnee's were not to be trusted. But she hadn't agreed with the way they had changed so what made their words still stick with her? She knew it was years of hearing the same message over and over again that made them stick in her mind but this young wolf was willing to trust a Schnee. Ruby had asked her to be her Beta in order to not become a violent Alpha and now she was seeking their advice for what she should do the two actions spoke volumes about the crimson girl. "Ruby I grew up being told the Schnee family was to not be trusted with anything outside of their love of money and hatred for Faunus. I spent years growing up around that mentality so it's hard for me to accept that Weiss is any different from her family. But if you believe she's not like her family then I think you should tell her as well."

"I do." Ruby nodded, getting a nod in return from the black haired girl. With both girls telling her she should reveal her features to the Heiress her nerves began to settle. But it still left one very big nagging question in her mind. "So how do I do it? Can't just say, 'Hi Weiss I've been lying to you for the past month so here's the truth I'm a Faunus and here are my ears and tail.'" If she went that route she had no doubt that the Heiress would flip regardless.

Yang snorted in agreement while she would love to see the Heiress flip out completely she really didn't want that to happen to her little sister, again. She was still a little piss at the white haired girl for yelling at the wolf in the first week. "Yeah probably not the best approach. What do you think Blakey?"

"Well you could try to approach her on her feelings about Faunus first then slowly work the conversation your way." The amber-eyed girl suggested, "How have you tried so far?"

Ruby chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck, "I, umm, I haven't." Blake face palmed at her words with a small groan, "Well there's never been a real good time for me to try and anytime I have tried I've been distracted or side tracked."

"Oh Ruby." Yang sighed roughing up her hair. "How about you ask her how she feels about Velvet? She did mention the other day that she was disgusted about how CRDL treated her in the cafeteria before that giant got his hands on them." The blonde snickered; she had sparred again Yatsuhashi and knew just how strong he was. When she had heard that he and Fox 'kindly' suggested a friendly match between them and CRDL she was sad she hadn't witness it for herself.

"That's a possibility." Blake nodded in agreement; she had heard the Heiress' comment as well, which had caught her by surprise. "It's a good opening because she's such a noticeable Faunus and she's also helping with Weiss' Dust Manipulation class so she's been exposed to her for a while."

"I just wouldn't let Coco know you're using her girlfriend as a conversation starter." Yang added quickly. "I don't care if Velvet says she's harmless that girl is fiercely protective of her." Ruby gulped, since her run-in with the mysterious brunette she couldn't shake the feeling that her eyes saw way more than they should. "So you good pup?"

"Yeah I think I know what I'm going to say." Ruby nodded she just had to work out the exact words she would use. "Thanks guys." She smiled at both of her teammates before standing, "I need to go for a walk to think before I talk to her though. Burn off some of the energy and nerves." Yang nodded, she knew that the wolf needed the quiet now to think it through.

"Good luck." Blake nodded as her leader left the dorm leaving her and the blonde alone. Turning her amber eyes on her partner she saw Yang stiffen up. "So we need to talk."

Yang chuckled nervously as she walked over to her partner's bed sitting on the edge, "Yeah I got that vibe. Look I'm sorry if I said something out of line but it's Ruby and she's never minded it coming from me."

"That's not the point Yang." Blake shook her head, "Just because she's your sister doesn't mean you can give 'pet commands' to her. She might not thinks it's derogatory coming from you but if another Faunus heard it they would see you as just another arrogant human who think's their better than Faunus. I know that's how you show your affection for her and I know you mean nothing bad by it so that's why I've tolerated it but others won't be as understanding." Yang look down at her feet as she nodded along with her partner's words, "Also you have to think about her future," The blonde looked up at that. "If Ruby shows Weiss she's a Faunus the odds are she'll stop hiding out right, and when other people hear you talking to her like you do then they'll just assume it's okay with her and then they'll start in as well."

"Yeah I get it." Yang nodded, she had grown up using the little jokes with the wolf thinking it cute whenever she pouted or tried to growl at her. She never saw the wolf as anything but her little sister so when she could tease the little girl the blonde had took it just like any older sister would tease their younger sibling. When her mom had explained that Ruby's life would be different from hers she had sworn that she would protect her younger sister with everything she had, she would never let anyone hurt Ruby and that vow had become stronger after _that_ day.

"Yang I know you love teasing her but you'll just have to find different ways to do it." Blake said in a gentler tone seeing the down cast look in the lilac eyes.

Taking a deep breath Yang flopped onto her back and stared up at the panther's amber eyes. She had found herself captivated with the golden orbs and their depth. The blonde had learned that Blake didn't communicate vocally very often outside of the dorm so she had learned to read her thoughts by the way her eyes moved and flashed. It was a silence she was learning to enjoy. "Yeah I get it. I'll work on it."

Blake sighed; she had no doubt that the blonde would come up with even more embarrassing ways to tease the wolf but at least they would be better. Now she wanted to know how Yang had stared down the young wolf. "So how'd you do that?"

"Do what?" Yang gave her a confused look.

"You stared down Ruby without triggering her Alpha nature." Blake clarified.

"Oh." Yang shrugged, "It's something I learned from our mom." The black haired girl raised an eyebrow at her words. "She was something of a wolf whisper. Only human that knew all of the locations of the wolf packs and had their trust." Blake looked at her in surprise; no one knew the location of the wolf packs they hid themselves extremely well in the frontier. Seeing the panther's surprise Yang chuckled. "She was raised in the frontier not far from a wolf pack and spent a lot of time among them, eventually she learned how to track them."

Blake nodded at the explanation before something caught her attention, "You said human."

Yang sighed as she stared up at her bed above her, "Yeah. Summer was human."

"So was Ruby's dad a Faunus?" Blake questioned as she eyed the blonde, the sisters obviously had a sorted past and she really wanted to know more about it.

"Probably." Yang shrugged catching the look in her partner's eyes the brawler shut hers before slowly sitting up across from the black haired girl and crossed her legs, "I'm not going to tell you everything, some of that is Ruby's to tell and she should be one to tell you if she wants." Blake nodded mirror the blonde's position. "Summer Rose was not my biological mom but I didn't learn that she wasn't until I was about six, the woman who was left when I was only six months old and my dad had no idea how to take care of a kid so Summer stepped in to help him. They were both on a team with my Uncle Qrow and that woman. I don't even know her name, dad's never told me and Qrow would always curse her instead of telling me. But that never really mattered to me, Summer was my mom. She raised me, she was there for me when I needed her, and she was always so kind and caring never once raising her voice in anger. She was also an amazing Huntress, an unstoppable force on the battlefield.

"One day when I was really young, four I think she went on a mission to Dragnaire, it was only suppose to last a week maybe two but she was gone for nearly a month and when she did come back she had this buddle of clothes in her arms and the widest grin in the world, I don't really remember everything but I do remember my dad being so stunned that he couldn't talk and Summer's grin being brighter than the sun then I remember looking at the bundle and in it was wrapped this tiny infant wolf faunus with bright silver eyes." Yang smiled at the memory, Blake could see some tears in her lilac eyes but they didn't fall, "We were such a mismatched family but that never bothered me in the least." Blake stared at her partner as she shook out her blonde hair.

"What happened to her?" Blake asked in a whisper, she knew that the personal question could tip the scales and make the brawler clam up again but she wanted to know more now that she was opening up. She wanted to see this vulnerable side of the fiery girl more often; it made her feel as if she was important.

Yang's head dropped, "Eight years ago she went out on a routine mission, a simple sweep and clear of a nest in the northern part of Vale, but something went wrong." The black haired girl heard the pain break through her voice causing her heart to break. Shuffling to the side of the blonde she slowly put her arms over her shoulders. Yang flinched slightly before leaning into the embrace, "They never found anything." Blake felt a few wet spots on her shoulder as the blonde turned into her, the sweet smell of lilacs filling her nose along with the occasional hints of the sharp gunpowder. "Hey is it okay if we talk about this more later?"

Nodding into the thick silky hair Blake pulled Yang closer feeling more and more wet spots on her shoulder, "Sure."

* * *

Weiss was extremely grateful that the only other team that shared their floor was JNPR. With only ten teams in each year each dorm housed four teams on the first and second floor and two on the third floor, while this did mean the third floor was slightly smaller it also meant that she didn't have to worry about anyone catching her stretching out on one of the floor lounges couches. She had spent the last few hours of the day running though fencing exercises in preparation for their mission. Night had fallen several hours before she had arrived back in the dorm. When she had entered her room she had found Yang and Blake both on the black haired girl's bed, the brawler's head resting on her partner's lap already asleep. Blake's amber eyes flicked up from her book as she watched the Heiress enter.

At first Weiss had been taken back by the scene but from the look in Blake's eyes she knew that if she woke the blonde there would be a fight. So she had just shrugged changed into more comfortable clothes then grabbed her scroll and left for the lounge at the end of the hall. The lack of her crimson leader had been noted but the redhead had been distracted the majority of the day so she just tacked it up to Ruby being Ruby.

With her scroll on a news site Weiss let her head fall back against the arm rest of the plushy seat, it would appear that her father was using a branch family to take the fall on a security issue that had led to a bombing in a small village outside of Vacuo territory while a shipment of Dust passed through. The Heiress grimaced as she stared up at the ceiling, how was she going to fix this?

When she had sworn that she would correct the SCD she had a limited idea on how deep the corruption went but now that she grown up she could see the true depths of it. Everything her father did was for his own gain or so he could obtain more power. In Mantel he had close to absolute power already, if he wanted an election to go a certain way it did, if a new development would pull away from the wealth of the Company it was suddenly defunded. There was nothing that he couldn't make happen and nothing was out of his reach. So just how should she go about dismantling his power?

She needed a way to definitively prove that she could become the next President of the SDC and win over the board while at the same time undercutting their power to remove them and place people that shared her vision for the future in their places. Weiss had originally thought that by becoming a Huntress she would start down that path to proving herself but now that she was seeing more and more of the pain her father could cause she wasn't so sure. Closing her eyes the Heiress began to rub her temples.

A small cough made her open her eyes slowly Ruby was standing a few feet away from her, the long red cloak hanging around her. The younger girl must have been pulling the cloak close to her because the front was closed tight. "H-hey Weiss." Ruby shifted uncomfortably.

"Hello Ruby." Weiss responded sitting up looking at her partner. "Did you need something?"

Ruby continued to shift, her silver eyes not looking at the Heiress. "I, umm, I was wondering if we could talk?"

Now Weiss was really confused, if Ruby wanted to talk she usually just talked so why was she asking now? And what could have the redhead to look so nervous? Whatever it was had peeked her interest, "Sure." Ruby exhaled slightly taking a seat in the chair across from the Heiress, her cloak still clinging tightly to her. But the moment she sat down the crimson girl went silent causing Weiss to feel some irritation to build, "Ruby you said you wanted to talk, so talk."

Ruby took a deep breath before looking at her blue eyes; Weiss could see hesitation in those sterling orbs, "I was curious what you thought about Velvet."

Weiss blinked at the girl, she wanted to talk about Velvet? That made very little sense to the white haired girl. Why did Ruby want to talk about the second year? Sure she was an interesting girl with very good Aura control and understood Dust weaving better than some of the scientists at the SDC but why would Ruby want to talk about the… Faunus.

Now it made sense, while they had approached how her family felt about Faunus the subject stopped there never going into how Weiss felt about them. She or Ruby had always stopped the conversation before it could go that far. It was almost as if the crimson girl was shying away from the subject incase it enraged the Heiress.

Taking a deep breath Weiss looked at her partner in her silver eyes, "You want to know my feelings on Faunus?" Ruby nodded slowly getting the white haired girl to sigh, "Well first can I preface this conversation with something first?" Ruby cocked her head to the side in confusion. "I mean can I say my over all feelings before I explain them?"

"Oh." Ruby smile sheepishly giving a small nod of her head.

"Good now, I do no believe that all of the Faunus are terrorists, nor do I see them as just more advanced animals. But with that being said I cannot tell you I haven't had thoughts like that." Weiss started, a mixture of emotions flooded the silver eyes across from her. "Let me explain; my family believes that Faunus are below them and that they are to be kept in their place by any means necessary. I witnessed their cruelty for years before I questioned it and even then I was sure that they had their reasons. The reason I was given did make sense, the White Fang. Nearly a day wouldn't go by when I didn't overhear a conversation or report about a bombing, an assassination of a board member or their family or a stolen shipment where the crew had been killed. So logically it made sense, I hate to admit it but I could see why my family hated Faunus and if it wasn't for a realization about my family I had I probably would have followed their line of thinking."

"What did you realize?" Ruby asked in a small voice her cloaked wrapped tighter around her as Weiss had spoken.

"I already told you," The crimson girl gave her a confused look. "They only saw me as a tool to be used to further their goals. They were full of hate and lies that if they could lie about caring for me then what else did they lie to me about? The answer was everything. They lied to me about why the White Fang was attacking us, they lied about how Faunus were lower beings and they lied that they were innocent. While I still have no sympathy for the White Fang, to many innocent people have been killed because of them but I recognize that the SDC is not blameless either. I also realize that the White Fang is not a representation of the whole Faunus race. So while I have no hatred towards Faunus I have not always been so open to them."

Ruby cast her gaze down and Weiss could see the rapid thoughts flicking about behind the silver. She still didn't understand why she was so captivated by the crimson girl or her silver eyes that were always so kind and gentle when they spoke or how Ruby would smile widely when the redhead saw her. With their closeness the Heiress could smell the hints of the girl's perfume, roses. Was that actually her perfume though? The smell of sweet roses followed the younger girl around nearly constantly so it was hard to tell if it was her perfume or just her natural smell. Either way made sense to the Heiress, the girl did leave Aura rose petals behind whenever she activated her semblance.

Ruby slowly stood breaking Weiss' train of thought, taking a deep breath silver eyes fixed the white haired girl in her spot. Weiss gulped as she looked into those eyes they never looked as intense as they did now, they held notes of fear, hesitation and uncertainty but under those was a hard resolve. Whatever Ruby was about to do she was not about to back down. "Weiss I need to show you something." Slowly the cloak that had been wrapped tightly around her body began to loosen. "I need you to promise me you won't freak out until I've explained okay?" Confused by the girl's words and movements the Heiress nodded slowly. Taking another deep breath Ruby closed her eyes before releasing her hold on the cloak allowing it to slip from her body.

Weiss sat stalk still trying to remember how to breath as her eyes took in the girl before her. When the cloak slipped to the floor the Heiress was given a good look at her partner's attire, a pair of black compression shorts clung to her thighs and hips showing her healthy curves. A tight black shirt with long sleeves clung to her skin. Weiss' brain shut down as she drug her eyes up the younger girl's body noting every subtle curve the tight cloths revealed. Her mouth went dry as her heart began to race. Why was she having this reaction to the crimson girl? Slowly a better question began to form in her mind; why was Ruby showing herself to her like this, was there a purpose to her showing herself like this?

A twitch of motion on the top of her hair brought Weiss' gaze to two triangles that stood up out of her hair. It took a minute for her to connect what she was seeing, ears. Ruby had a pair of Faunus ears sitting on the top of her head. Weiss blinked slowly as she studied the ears. Like her hair the ears where black at the base and turn crimson at their tips. From behind the girl came a small swish of motion that drew Weiss' attention again. A black tail swayed slowly behind Ruby, it too was black near the base and turned red at its tip. Weiss felt her heart hammer in her chest Ruby was a Faunus. The very race they had just talked about, the very race Weiss had just reviled her feelings toward to the younger girl. The very race her name was supposed to hate.

Flicking her eyes to Ruby's she saw the girl looking down at the ground holding her arms in front of her trying to make herself smaller, legs shifting in small movements as if she was ready to bolt at the slightest sign of trouble. She could see an odd expression crossing her face as she pulled her lower lip into her mouth biting down on it slightly, Weiss could now understand why the girls canines had appeared longer than her other teeth. The younger girl was very nervous and she knew why. She had just revealed herself to a Schnee. Even with Weiss telling Ruby not three minutes ago how she felt she was still nervous and the Heiress understood, hate was a hard thing to forget.

Taking a slow and stead breath Weiss closed her eyes and felt her heart slow down back into a normal rhythm. "You're a Faunus." She stated flatly making Ruby snap her eyes back up to her.

"Y-yeah." Ruby nodded slowly.

Weiss nodded centering her thoughts, "Why did you hide it from me?" She kept her voice slow and soft trying to ease the fears out of the Faunus before her. While she already suspected the answer she wanted hear it so she could show the girl before her she was not her family.

Ruby looked at her confused, "I-I thought… I mean you're…. Your family…." Weiss shook her head as she stood and took a few steps towards the girl.

"Ruby I just told you, I am not my family. Yes I have their name and yes they tried to force their views on me but they did not succeed. A few ideas did wormed their way in yes but I am able to see the lie they were." Weiss placed a soft hand on the Faunus shoulder as she looked in to soft silver eyes. She could see tears brimming in them causing her to sigh. "Don't cry you dolt."

A wide smile broke across Ruby's face as a few tears leaked out from her eyes. "I can't help it. You have no idea what it means to me to hear you say that." Ruby sniffed as she whipped away her tears. "I was so worried that when you learned you'd be so mad at me and leave the team."

"I'm not mad at you being a Faunus Ruby." Weiss shook her head bending down and picking up the soft red cloak. "I am mad at you however for hiding it from me but I understand your reasoning." Shaking off any dirt that the material may have picked up before throwing it over the girls slender shoulder wrapping her back up. "Though I have to ask why did you think yourself in your underwear the best way to show me you are a Faunus." Ruby turned a brilliant shade of red as she pulled the cloak closer.

"Well it's easier to show my tail off." Ruby muttered.

Weiss nodded in understanding, "Wait don't they have skirts that will allow your tail to be out?" She had seen several Faunus on campus with their tails out so why didn't Ruby have one?

Ruby chuckled a bit as she moved them towards the couch, "Well they didn't have my size at the beginning of the year so I had to keep it tucked in against me and since I wasn't sure how you would take me being a Faunus I just haven't gone to get my new ones yet."

"That can't be comfortable." Weiss sighed as she sat down.

Ruby nodding in agreement, "It's not, my tail got a few cramps in it."

Weiss look up at the top of the girls head again looking at her ears, they stood up at least two and a half inches tall and were nearly a inch and a half wide, they stirred a question in her, "Ruby how did you hide your ear? I've seen you with out your hood on and I doubt I'd miss them."

"Oh well I just flattened them against my hair." Weiss watched as Ruby's ears flexed and folded down against her hair, then giving a small shake of her head tossing her hair about the ears disappeared in a sea of red and black. "I leaned this trick a few years back. Kinda nice that my ears match my hair perfectly." Again her ears once again reappeared as they stood straight.

"That is convenient." Weiss agreed, now that she was seeing the features on the girl before she noted how well they fit the girl. Her ears added something that she had never noticed the girl was missing or had even known that she was missing. Her tail fit her bubbly attitude with its little excited twitches.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked cocking her head to the side. With the added ears and tail the Heiress knew why she had seen the picture of a confused puppy whenever the crimson girl had done that. Failing to hold in her laugh Weiss doubled over in a laughing fit holding her sides. "What's so funny?"

"You look like a puppy." Weiss chuckled out getting a large pout from the redhead, making her laugh harder she had always suspected that there was a reason Ruby had the perfect puppy pout and now she had her answer.

"I'm not a puppy I'm a wolf." Ruby whined in the most puppy like way causing the Heiress to continue laughing.

After a few minutes of glaring from the redhead Weiss was finally able to settle down and look at her partner, "Ruby they still call young wolves puppies." Ruby continued to give her a pouting glare.

"You sound like Yang." Ruby muttered, pulling her ears closer to her head.

At the motion Weiss felt something pull in her chest, "Alright Ruby I'll stop. I really don't want to be compared to your brutish sister." Instantly her ears perked back up and her tail began to twitch again. Weiss smiled, at least she be able to tell what her partner was thinking now. "Speaking of which I know Yang obviously knows but does Blake?"

"Yeah." Ruby nodded her head getting to Weiss sighed. Of course Blake would know, the redhead wouldn't have been afraid of telling the black haired girl. "She's known since the beginning of the year."

"I see." Weiss looked down at her hands, while she understood why she was the last person to know on her team it still didn't sit well with her.

Seeing her partner's look Ruby grasped her hands in her own causing the girl to look up at her, "Weiss I wanted to tell you sooner but I was scared. I'm sorry if I hurt you but it's just…"

"I know Ruby." Weiss nodded, she could feel tingling in her hands but didn't move them away from the crimson girl's. "I don't hold it against you, I understand." Suddenly Ruby moved forward and wrapped her arms around the Heiress' middle resting her head on her collarbone, the scent of roses filled her nose. "R-R-Ruby?" Weiss felt heat flood her face as the girl nuzzled her cheek against her shirt.

"Thank you Weiss." Ruby whispered, the soft breath against Weiss skin to tingle and shivers went up her spine. Before she could pull away she felt a slight shake from the crimson wolf that was clinging to her.

With a sigh Weiss brought her arms up and placed them around her partner pulling her in slightly, "You Dolt." She whispered gently.

* * *

 **A/N: And there we have it! Weiss now knows of Ruby's wolf features now we can move on yay!. Also yay for Whiterose comfort as well as so bumblebee too. A bit of background on the Xiao Long-Rose family and more will come. Next week RWBY goes on their first mission! So to those who are wondering what's wrong with Winter patience we have a long way to go and a lot to cover and all will be revealed in time.**

 **With that: May my thanks reach everyone, don't be shy come say hi, and may the sun shine on you to make you smile.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten: Dear Hunter.

The truck rocked again as it hit another rut in the dirt road causing Team RWBY to each shift their positions trying to find a more comfortable spot again. Their first mission had taken them out into frontier of Vale's territory with two goals, the first was to escort supplies to a village just beyond an outpost the second was to clear a small Grimm nest near the village. It was a relatively straightforward mission but for the young team each was excited at the fact that they had been selected for a mission outside of the Kingdom's defense line.

After a noisy four hour bullhead flight with limited space to move due to the large supply crates landing at the outpost was a blessing allowing them to finally stretch their legs. Now they had loaded into a caravan of trucks that was currently bouncing on the hard dirt road on the last leg of their journey to the village.

"How close are we?" Yang asked again for the eighth time. The long flight and ride had taken the largest toll on the rambunctious blonde.

"When you last asked we were an hour out," Blake responded not looking up from her book. "That was close to a half hour ago, so how much time does that mean we have left?" Yang stuck her tongue out at her partner causing her to sigh, "If we hit bump again you're going to bite it." Instead of heeding her words Yang just leaned in closer putting her tongue next to Blake's face, "Yang, get away."

"Mopte." The brawler grinned around her tongue at the girl.

"I'm serious Yang." Blake's voice dipped as she took her eyes off her book turning to face her partner. The moment she fully faced the blonde the truck hit another bump causing the two to rock towards each other. Yang's tongue slid up the side of the black hair girl's face electing a shriek from her. "OH MY GOD YANG!" Blake jerked away wiping her face from where the blonde had licked her. "That's disgusting."

Ignoring her partner Yang cringed as she sucked on her tongue tasting blood, "I bit my tongue." Blake glared at the blonde as she pouted.

Weiss coughed to hide her chuckle as she watched the black and yellow duo extremely thankful Ruby was to engrossed in the map to cause trouble. Glancing at her partner from the corner of her eye the Heiress felt a small smile pull at her lips. The crimson wolf had barely moved since they got into the truck pouring over a local terrain map marking down routes they could use and possible camping spots.

She watched as her ears twitched causing a small fluttering in her chest, which gave the white haired girl pause. These feelings that she had been having when she watched her leader had only increased with the more time they spent together. The slightest thing the crimson girl did Weiss would feel her heart sputter or her stomach clench causing her to question why she was feeling these things.

Continuing to watch her leader Weiss thought back to the night in the lounge with Ruby. She had held the girl until her silent sobs had subsided unsure what else to do from lack of experience in this situations. When Ruby had pulled away Weiss could see the redness in her silver eyes and tear tracks on her cheeks. While she knew the girl was crying because she was happy the Heiress still felt something hurt in her chest as she looked at the smaller girl and she didn't know why.

Weiss didn't like not knowing, it was like playing half a game of chess and not being able to see your opponents moves and only being able to react not form a strategy to counter it. It was maddening. Nearly everything the crimson wolf did now elected a response from her, the small twitched of her ears to the swishes of her tail would send the Heiress' heart stuttering. When her bright silver eyes would flash at her she could feel a blush working lightly on her cheeks. As if she sensed she was being watched the wolf's ears perked up and she turned to face the white haired girl.

Silver eyes beamed brightly as she smiled at her partner, "Something up Weiss?"

"No, it's nothing." Weiss replied quickly averting her eyes as she felt the heat slowly working into her face.

With a nod Ruby returned to her map. The Grimm nest was roughly ten miles from the village with reports of about twenty of the beasts residing there. For her team this was going to be an easy first mission. It had come as a slight surprise that they were being set so far, most of the other teams were closer to the defense line. The only other Team that was out nearly as far was JNPR but they were still a good distance away. Ruby was every excited to be this far out in the frontier, the last time she had been this far out had been when she had experienced the Calling.

She couldn't wait to prove that her team was one of the best that would graduate from Beacon. They would be better than her parent's team making their mark on Remnant as well. Now they would have actually field combat instead of the endless hours in a sparring arena. Now she could show Weiss just how good she was, just as she had during the initiation. It was a peculiar thought the more she thought about it.

Every time she thought about her frosty partner Ruby felt a happiness bubble from with in her chest. Before she had revealed her Faunus nature to the Heiress she had enjoyed being around her but now that she had shown her ears and tail to Weiss the warmth she felt towards her partner had increased. But the white haired girl seemed to ignore her most of the time so she wanted to do something to grab her attention, this mission was the chance to do that, she wanted Weiss to notice her.

The stopping of the trucks pulled the wolf from her line of thought. "Hey we're here." A gruff voice called out from the front. With a happy bounce Ruby got to her feet and pulled open tarp that covered the back. Light poured in reveling the frontier town.

Unlike the outpost, the town's buildings were made of various materials and rose up on either side of the street; some were made of stone and brick while others of wood. The street was paved in cobblestone. The trees of the forest were close enough to the village that they left no room for transport bullheads to land. The main square where they had parked had a large tree planted in the center that towered above all of the buildings. People were slowly trickling out towards the caravan to help unload them.

"Alright Team RWBY let's go talk to the mayor. Banzai!" Ruby chimed as she jumped to the street. Weiss sighed as she exited with more grace than Ruby with Blake and Yang closely on her heels. Several people looked over at the four Huntresses in slight curiosity as to what was causing so much noise.

"Ruby now is the time to act professional." Weiss sighed as she reached her bouncing partner. The wolf's ears dipped slightly as she grinned up at her partner sheepishly.

"Oops sorry." Ruby grinned back making the Heiress roll her eyes, always the hyper ball of energy. "Yang did you grab the packs?" She asked looking around her partner at the blonde who was stretching out her muscles.

"Yep." Yang nodded popping her 'p' pointing over to the four packs that were resting together; each held the girl's ammo, ration packs, medical equipment and camping supplies. "And double checked them too, everything's good."

"Umm excuse me." A voice drifted over their conversation, a woman stood a few feet away holding small create from a truck, "Are you the Huntresses the mayor asked for?"

Bouncing happily up to the woman Ruby grinned up at her, "Yep. We're Team RWBY from Beacon Academy, I'm Ruby Rose." The woman looked the wolf up and down stopping at her ears and tail for a brief second. The rest of her team watched on hesitantly ready to step in if they were needed.

But it was unneeded; after the woman had looked over the crimson Faunus she smiled back down at her. "Well it's nice to meet you Ruby, my name is Diana Locke. The mayor will want to know you've arrived with the shipments we really appreciate you girls escorting them out here. Grimm sometimes attack the trucks and then we're stuck without the supplies for another month. Come on I'll take you to him."

"No problem, you coming Weiss?" Ruby looked over her shoulder at her partner as she started to follow the woman. With a nod the Heiress followed the wolf. "So what's name of this village?" Ruby questioned as they made their way away from the trucks.

"It's had a few names," Diana answered looking at the two girls. "Silvis and Natus were pretty common in the beginning days of it. Though most recently it's gone by Victus."

"So Deep Wood, Lost and now Conquered." Weiss translated all the Valiction names.

"Yeah we're simple folks." Laughed Diana as they neared a taller building made of stone, "Not like you Atlasian with your fancy names."

Weiss blinked in confusion at the woman as they entered the town hall, "How did you know I'm from Atlas?"

Diana rolled her eyes, "I took a guess. I traveled to Mantel when I was younger and you give off the same snooty air as they did up there." Ruby snorted beside Weiss electing a glare from the Heiress. "Anyways it's not important here, we'll take any help we can get to keep our village safe." She stopped in front of a door giving a few knocks, "Cade, the Huntresses from Beacon are here. You'd better not be sleeping again."

A loud crash came from inside the room followed by a sharp curse and more crashing. "Da mihi sis secundus. Mihi opus fuit, non dormiunt*."

Diana gave a sigh, "That man is such a pain but he's a good mayor so no one round here minds. And speak Basic you idiot only one of them knows Valiction." Weiss glanced down at her partner who was looking sheepishly at the ground kicking her boot at the floor.

Finally the door was pulled quickly open revealing a man just who looked to be in his mid thirties. Dark brown hair was disheveled on one side from where he was obviously had been resting on it. His green eyes looking slightly dazed having woken up abruptly taking in the two girls before him, "Utrumque est noscere. Meum nomen est Cade." "After a blink he laughed, "Sorry, I meant it's nice to me both of you, my name is Cade. Welcome to Victus."

Unfazed by the man's demeanor Ruby smiled bright up at him, "Hi nice to meet you I'm Ruby and this is my partner Weiss."

"Wonderful." Cade beamed back gesturing for them to enter his office, "Thank you Diana I'll take it from here." The lady nodded and retreated further into the building still toting the small create in her hands.

"You behave Cade, don't want to have to get Abbey down here." Diana called over her shoulder making the man pale slightly.

With a shudder the man closed the door and returned to the chair behind his desk. Weiss had gotten a good look around the office and was not extremely impressed. Pieces of paper and files were scattered about, half open draws had hastily stuffed papers sticking out of the sides and the scattering of empty coffee cups were close to the waste can. "Sorry about that girls, I uhh, I lost track of time and didn't realize the convoy had arrived. Anyways with you watching trucks we knew they'd get through without any trouble and with last month's supplies going missing we were in sore need of these getting through. Now I know Ozpin's told you that you'll have to clear out a nest as well so if there's anything you need please ask."

"Thanks but we brought all the supplies we'll need." Ruby smiled at the man, getting a nod.

"As expected by Huntresses even in training you're always prepared." Cade grinned. "Unfortunately I can't let you girl's leave until morning however."

"What?" Ruby cocked her head to the side at his words.

"Dusk is approaching soon and we don't let people venture past the walls after that, even Hunters." Cade leaned back in his chair, "We've got a room prepared for your team at the inn and you can stay in till morning. Just tell Vitaliya when you reach the Inn who you are and she'll take care of your needs." With a nod all three stood up and Cade offered out his hand. "Well girl's I'll try to see you off tomorrow but if I don't make it good luck and happy hunting."

"Thank you sir." Ruby grinned shaking his hand, "We'll make sure we clear out that nest so it won't bother you anymore." As the two Huntresses exited the building Ruby was once again bouncing on her heels. "Can you believe it Weiss? We're finally on a mission! We're actually doing what we're training to do and we're going to be helping people."

With a weary smile Weiss watched her partner's smile grow larger as the redhead spun about and waved at the people who past them, most waving back while a few had their hands too full to wave but they would incline their head back at the pair. "Yes Ruby but remember we are also doing this for a grade. We need to do it right."

"I know that." Ruby continued to grin, her silver eyes flashed with happiness causing a throb in the Heiress chest, she always enjoyed it when Ruby's eyes looked that happy. "But I'm just so excited." With a sigh Weiss shook her head and looked over to where Yang and Blake still stood beside the trucks.

A crowd of children had settled around them and watched with wide eyes as the blonde lifted a particularly large create with one hand hosting it above her head without any visible effort. 'Ooo's and 'Aww's came from the children as Yang smiled down at them. Blake rolled her eyes but both Ruby and Weiss could see a small smile on her lips as she watched her partner. "And for my next trick I'll be lifting my partner." Yang grinned out looking over at Blake.

"Not on your life." Blake glared back at the blonde. Not being bother by the glare Yang continued to approach the black haired girl with a wide smile.

"What's the matter Blakey?" She cooed sweetly still approaching. "I only want to show the kids how easy it is."

"Let me put it this way." Blake started still glaring at the brawler, "If you touch me I'll cut your hair." That made her partner stop. While Yang was mostly positive she wouldn't actually cut her hair, three was no reason to actually provoke the girl into doing it.

"Alright fine. Sorry kiddo's looks like Blakey's being a stick in the mud." Spotting the approaching red and white duo Yang waved to them. "Yo Rubes I've got something to tell you."

"What's up?" The wolf asked her sister as she reached them.

Yang waved the kids off before turning back to her sister, her face adopting a more serious expression, "Heard from one of the locals that a group went out the other day looking for the Grimm nest instead of having us take care of it."

"What?" Weiss asked in shock, "Were any of them Hunters?"

"Nope." Yang shook her head. That was worrying; with conventional weapons it took a considerable amount of time to bring down Grimm. Time most people would be killed during. "Apparently they figured they were strong enough take care of it themselves and just left. No one's heard from them since."

Ruby lowered her head at that, she knew that could mean one of two things. One, they had succeeded and were just taking their time getting back or two, and the more likely scenario, they had been slaughtered and eaten by the Grimm. It was the reality of those that hunted the beasts, one day they'd fail and be killed by their prey leaving their families behind. It was something the wolf was too familiar with. The crimson girl looked back up at her sister seeing her own thoughts echoed in the lilac eyes.

"Idiots." Weiss muttered, "They should have known better."

"Weiss they probably thought it was their best options," Blake shook her head pushing off the truck she was leaning on. "They most likely heard that we are only Huntresses in training and not full fledged Huntresses and decided they could do the job themselves. And with how far out this village is I don't think they get many Hunter's out here, so if they could do it themselves and save the lien then to them it was the best idea."

"But they could be dead for nothing." Weiss looked back into amber eyes.

"So could we." Blake shrugged, "It's what we signed up for." The two glared at each other for a few minutes before Ruby sighed and stepped in between them.

"Look we have a long day a head of us tomorrow. We should head to the inn and get out rest." The wolf said sullenly, the moment Weiss heard the hurt in her partner's voice she looked down at her partner. With a nod the Heiress pick up her pack and headed towards the inn.

"Dolt, hurry up we should get some supper before going to sleep." She called over her shoulder. At the name the wolf's tail twitched as she picked up her pack and followed after her partner.

Blake and Yang exchanged a quick glance, "Do you think…" Yang started looked between the two girls.

"I have no idea." Blake shrugged picking up her pack, "Come on Blondie, let's go."

With a smirk the brawler picked up her bag, "Right behind you Kitten."

* * *

After they had set out the following morning Weiss was impressed with the way Ruby navigated them through the forest. The wolf had marked down the easiest path that led to a nice camping spot near a small stream. "Alright team, we'll set up camp here then go scouting for the nest. Yang, can you and Blake go looking for some firewood? Me and Weiss will take care of the tents."

"Weiss and I." The Heiress corrected as she sat down her pack.

"Sure thing pup." Yang grinned, "Come on Blakey let's go get some wood." The blonde wiggled her eyebrows making Blake shake her head.

As the pair made their way off into the woods the Heiress watched as the crimson girl started in on the first tent, the small two person tent had just enough room for two sleeping bags and a bit of room move about in it. Shaking her head she started in on her tent as well. Suddenly Ruby paused and looked about searching for something her hand reaching for Crescent Rose slowly.

"Ru-" Weiss began only to be cut off by a raised hand form the younger girl. Ruby's body was stiff and on high alert as her ears swiveled and scanned, obviously something was close and the wolf didn't like it. Slowly drawing Myrtenaster the Heiress made her way to she side of her partner standing with their backs facing each other. "What do you hear?" Weiss whispered extremely grateful for the wolf's extended hearing, if they had both been human an ambush could have happened before either of them could react.

"Grimm." Came Ruby's low reply still scanning for the beasts. From the sounds of it there were only four, two headed towards herself and Weiss and two towards black and yellow duo.

"Can you hear Yang and Blake?" Weiss whispered they needed to form back up with the other half of their team if there were more Grimm around them.

Ruby's ear's continued to twitch as she drew her weapon, the sounds of expanding components clicking together filled the silence. "They're not far off about seven hundred yards to the south west."

"Do you have any idea what type of Grimm we're dealing with?" Weiss asked scanning through the trees for any signs of the beasts. It was eerie how quite the forest was; all of the birds had fallen silent, even the wind had died down leaving a dome of silence around the two Huntresses'. Normally Grimm would roar or howl out before the attacked but there was nothing, no howl of a Beowolf, no roar of an Ursa, not even a squeal of a boarbatusk. Then there was a small clicking that filled the trees around them causing both girls to freeze.

"I don't think you're going to like the answer." Ruby replied as she looked up. Two jet black monsters with long white masks made of bone stared down at the two of them with blood red eyes. "Reavers." She hissed whipping Crescent Rose towards the Grimm and firing. The Reavers jumped away in a blur of motion as the round impacted where they had been a second earlier, each landing on a different branch.

Reavers were a smaller type Grimm, the biggest only reaching about five feet tall. With long black feathers coating them they looked almost like Nevermores only they were flightless relying on their speed and agility to move from tree to tree with the faintest of whispers. Underneath those feathers were two long arms tipped with five razor sharp claws that would puncture skin without hesitation. Their feet had three talons that would allow them to grasp on the side of a tree for hours. Long white masks that extended out into a protruded beak clicked as they observed the two girls.

Not waiting for the Grimm to come to them the Heiress and the wolf attached as one. Crescent Rose swinging in a large upward arc towards the one on the right while four projectiles of ice racing towards the second on the left. Again the beasts jumped causing the attacks to go wide. "They're fast." Weiss hissed as she spun to the yellow dust chamber.

"Let's see just how fast thought." Ruby grinned as she leveled her scythe behind her. Running forward leaving rose petals in her wake the crimson girl fired propelling herself even faster swinging the large weapon with incredible speed. The Grimm she had targeted didn't have time run forcing it to raise its long claws catching the blade, twisting the shaft of the weapon Ruby threw the Reaver into a tree with a loud crash removing the offending appendage in the same motion.

Weiss followed right behind her partner using glyphs to stay in the wake of the rose petals. A sharp piercing rang out though the air as she lunged towards the second Reaver with a lightning enhanced strike. The strike in the Grimm just off center cause a scowl to cross the Heiress face. She had planed to end the beast with just one strike but it had moved at the second causing her attack to miss the vital point. Five sharp claws lashed out at her making her dodge back, five gashes at the hem of her skirt made her scowl.

With a clicking the Grimm Ruby was facing lunged back at her it's long claws extended outwards. The wolf spun on her heels brining Crescent Rose back around slicing the Grimm cleanly two down its length.

Seeing its companion fall the second Reaver glared at the two huntress' hate burning in its' eyes. Steading her breathing Weiss spun her cylinders to the red dust, summoning another glyph below her feet. Pushing off of it the white haired girl shot past the Grimm in a white streak only to stop suddenly with the help of one she had placed behind it. Lunging upward she plunged Myrtenaster into the body of the Grimm as she ignited her blade, the beast ignited like a piece of dry wood. The acidic smell of burning feathers and flesh filled the air.

"Seems like you had the same run in as we did." Yang called as she and Blake reentered the campsite, heat shimmered off of the blonde her eyes still a bright red. Blake had two light gashes on her left arm that was already closing, Gambol Shroud still in her had.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded walking over to her partner looking up in to blue eyes, "You okay Weiss?" She had seen the slash of her Reaver but didn't see if it had contacted or not.

"I'm fine." Weiss smiled down at the wolf doing a quick over of the crimson girl seeing no wounds on the girl the Heiress felt a soft warmth in her chest that she was unharmed.

With a quick nod the wolf looked about her ears still scanning the area. "I'm not hearing any other Grimm around so we must still be a ways off from the nest." Pulling out the map from her pack Ruby quickly located where they were camped scanning for where the nest could be located. The Reavers had come from the north east of their position and with her hearing she had heard them when were within three miles of herself and the Heiress. The wolf was annoyed at the fact that Reavers were so quiet when they moved. The best possibility was a group of caves located ten miles from their current position in that direction. With a nod she folded her map back up and looked at her team.

Yang was wiping at Blake's wounds with a disinfectant swab, the panther doing her best to not twitch at the slight sting with each dap amber eyes on a constant scan. Weiss was at her pack pulling out vials of dust refilling what she used then storing the sturdy metal vials in the pouch on her hip. "We need to hit the nest before more Grimm come. There's a cave system ten miles to the north east, we should start there then radiate outwards." With the three girls giving her a nod of understand they made in the direction indicted by the wolf.

Moving in silence each of Huntress' kept their eye's wide open for any sign of more Grimm. Ruby had taken point pushing her hearing to it's limits searching for any threats, behind her Yang kept an eye on the her teammates, without the Faunus sense of hearing she had taken a support role if one of the other girls came under attack she would be the first to back them up. Weiss was in the rear her abilities for all three ranges of fighting she would be able to hold her own until one of her teammates arrived or be able to provide support regardless of range. Blake was watching the flanks of their march switching sides when ever Weiss passed her scanning for any threats that may try to hit them from the sides with Ruby's and her hearing they could pinpoint any threat should one arise.

A putrid odor began to creep into the air. It was a sharp metallic smell with mixes of rotten meat. Picking up their pace the four young Huntress walked out of the tree line and into a small clearing just outside the cave. The sight before them caused their stomachs to clench and revolt against them.

Parts of bodies were scattered about the ground in different size chunks. Arms and legs had been cut from their original bodies then tosses aside in different directions. Several torsos had long lacerations allowing the internals organs to spill out in piles of grey and red. Crimson blood stained the ground throughout the clearing. A few heads stared up into the sky with clouded gazes, their expression frozen in silent screams.

The humming of flies around the carnage was the only sound as Team RWBY took in the massacre. Yang swallowed hard as she pulled her stomach contents back down her throat, she had traveled a lot in her life but this was one of the most gruesome scene she had ever seen. Weiss pulled her hand to her mouth in shock while she had been expecting to find a scene of a fight she had not been expecting this much carnage. Ruby shook at the sight, they had been to late to help. Blake took a few steading breaths trying not to return to thoughts of her time with him.

"FUCK!" Yang roared out suddenly causing all three girls to jump, with a wild punch the brawler knocked a tree to the ground. Blake saw the heat emitting from her partner and made her way over to her. The heat coming from the blonde was intense causing the panther to recoil slightly.

"Yang." Blake whispered just loudly enough for the blonde to hear. The heat dipped enough that the black haired girl was able to rest a calming hand on the brawlers shoulder.

Ruby continued to shake in hate, she hated Grimm. She hated how easily they took people from their families, she hated how all they could do now was destroy the nest then tell the families what they had found sparing them the details. She knew that they would come anyways hoping to retrieve a body. She hated how she hadn't been able to prevent this if they had just gotten here sooner or been able to leave the previous night then maybe she could have stopped this. She hated Grimm.

Shaking her head the wolf stalk into the bloody field as a leader it was her job to confirm that all of the missing civilians were accounted for. Swallowing the bile that rose in her throat she looked down at the closest torso. The long clean gash crossed from right shoulder to where its hips would begin.

Wait, the wolf paused, a long clean gash. That was wrong, Grimm didn't cause long clean gashes. The wounds they caused were always ragged and showed signs of tearing. These gashes were sharp and clean like blades would cause. Actually now that Ruby was looking about it wasn't the only thing wrong with the corpses, there were no bite marks or signs of feeding, Grimm always fed on their kills. A soft shift of the grass beside the redhead made her look up at her partner.

Weiss had been in a small state of shock since the field had come in to view. Her training had acclimated her to the sight and smells of blood and death but this was on a scale she hadn't witnessed. She could feel the smaller girl beside her shake but couldn't look at her, her eyes slowly taking in everything. When Ruby had moved it had snapped the Heiress out of her stupor. She watched as the crimson girl moved into the field then pause at a cut up torso, something seemed to confuse the redhead.

"What's wrong?" Weiss inquired as silver eyes looked up at her.

"The cuts are to clean." Ruby explained as she scanned about, "And there are no signs of feeding, the bodies are to intact." Coming to a conclusion the wolf reached for her weapon, "Grimm didn't do this."

"Then were are the…" Weiss' question drifted off as she spotted a young beowolf staggered out of the cave. It's long black limbs moved in uncoordinated ways almost as if it had been drugged. Red eyes drifted over them taking in the four huntress. The girls watched as it threw back it's head letting loose a loud cry causing all hell to break lose around them.

Grimm of all ages and size poured from the cave, ignoring all the dismembered body parts, they wanted fresh meat. Sounds of explosions filled the air as the Huntress' attacked the horde as it rushed them.

With Weiss and Ruby being forward of Yang and Blake they were in danger of being surrounded on all sides cutting them off from their teammates, if that happened they'd be in a lot more trouble.

"Fall back." Ruby commanded as she swung Crescent Rose about her, the massive blade hewing through the beasts allowing giving them room to maneuver. Nodding Weiss began to work her way back towards the yellow and black duo using dust enhanced strikes to keep Grimm moving away from her partner. The sound of shotgun blasts guiding.

Blake and Yang had tried to join Ruby and Weiss but they had been to far forward for them to react in time. Now they were holding the back hoping their teammates would join them shortly. Yang stood strong in the forward position firing Ember Celica into the Grimm, fists smashing through bones as heat rolled off her. Blake watched the brawler's back using the duel blades of Gambol Shroud to slice through flesh using clones to confuse her opponents.

Once the wolf and the Heiress rejoined their team the four girls spread out holding a box formation. Attacks came from all sides as the Huntress held against the tide. The original estimation of the size of the nest had been much smaller than what they were facing now, Beowolfs and Ursas were the majority of the horde but the occasional Reaver would appear.

Huntress who had years of training knew to keep their guard up and stay in formation until the last Grimm had fallen, even then they would still remain alert until they had done a thorough sweep of the area making sure that none had remained back. But it took years of being in the field to ingrain that into them. Year's Team RWBY didn't have.

As the tide slowed Yang took a few steps away from the box creating a large hole where neither Ruby nor Blake could cover. A black blur was all the warning the wolf had as a Reaver darted through the gap towards the unprotected back of her partner. Fear shot through her as she activated her semblance lunging towards Weiss pushing her partner out of the way of the five long claws. Pain pierced through her stomach.

The Heiress pulled her rapier from her last opponent when the red blur smashed into her, the scent of roses filling her nose. The world fell in slow motion as Weiss spun to see what had hit her. Ruby had managed to get to her and push her out of the way of the Grimm, ice blue eyes filled with shock as she saw five long crimson stained claws protruding from the wolf's middle, silver eyes full of pain as she crumbled to the ground. "RUBY!"

* * *

Roman Torchwick hated his job, actually he didn't hate the job so much as he hated his client. Leaning on his cane the criminal fiddled with his lighter as he watched the White Fang members load creates of Dust into the back of the bullhead below him. He had been hired to help secure Dust shipments with in the Kingdom's while keeping a low profile. The problem was these Faunus were about as subtle as a marching band. The thought 'bull in a china shop' crossed his mind causing him to chuckle but if his client heard him his head might wind up on a spike.

A loud crash of a create made him groan and glance back down, "Do you not grasp the concept of silent as the dead?" He hissed at the offending Faunus with antlers.

"S-s-sorry." He stuttered out quickly picking the create back up off the ground.

Taping his cane on the ground Roman contemplated shooting the Faunus just for sheer annoyance but that would cause a bigger scene and they had already been there for far longer than he liked. Shaking his head he turned back to the two enforces that were watching the rest load, one was a tall man with thick arms while the other was a slightly smaller woman with a lions tail flicking back and forth.

"My, my what do we have here?" A calm voice drifted from the shadows causing both enforces to whip their rifles up in that direction. Slowly a man in a white lab coat drifted out from the darkness. Large round glasses covered his bright green eyes, his smile looked unconcerned even as the rifles were clicked off safe everything from his carefree expression to his soundless movements made the criminal uneasy, but the most unsettling feature was the stitch work that covered his face and neck, almost as if he had been chopped up then patched back together. "Someone's let the animals off their leash."

The lager Faunus took a step towards the man, "You're going to regret that fucker." Swinging the rifle the Faunus hit the man across the face with the butt of it.

The blow didn't even turn the man's head as he calmly turned to face the Faunus, his green eyes flaring. "Homo-Gorilla gorilla." He said in a calm voice causing the Faunus to back away. "Fascinating species really, to bad I've done enough research on your kind already, you looked like a outstanding specimen." As the Faunus backed away the man gave a lazy wave of his hand. The Faunus fell apart.

That was the only way Roman could describe it. With the man's wave it was if he unraveled invisible strings that held the Faunus together at his major joints. Ankles separating from the lower legs, legs coming apart at the knees, hips separating from the femurs, arms at the shoulder, elbow and wrists the head slipping off the torso at the neck. As the body crumpled blood sprayed into the air covering the remaining enforce and Roman, not a single drop landing on the man in the white coat.

Before the woman could scream the man was beside her with a large smile, "Hmm, Homo-Panthera leo. You're a species I've had trouble finding." With a quick motion he jabbed a needled into her neck dropping her to the ground. "You'll make a fine subject."

Roman had remain silent from the moment the man had walked out of the shadow, his mind racing as he watched the two Faunus go down before he could even blink. Slowly he started to edge his way backwards, it didn't matter how good the money was nothing was worth his life. "Please stay Mr. Torchwick." The man smiled at him with a calm look, "I'd like to negotiate a deal."

"If this is your way of negotiating I think I'll pass." Roman shook his head, "Besides I already have a deal with one homicidal manic I think I'll live longer if I don't strike up a deal with another one."

"You misunderstand Mr. Torchwick." The man shook his head, "I'm only representing an concerned third party who is very interested in what you've been doing. They'd very much like to work with you seeing as your goal can be guaranteed if you work with them."

"And what would he know about my goal?" Roman narrowed his eyes at the man.

"Survival is one of the most basic natures." The man explained, "And since that is what you want we'd like to extend your goal to survive in comfort."

Surviving in comfort did have a nice sound to it, having enough cash to slip away and not be bother by cops or Hunters, never dealing with a psychotic sword wielding Faunus with an unhealthy obsession sounded even better. "So say I take this offer, what else does it entail?"

"Continuing your work with the White Fang but passing us information as to what they're doing, my sponsor will deal with them eventually." The man continued to smile. "Oh and one more thing, they want you to gather information on this person." Pulling a folder from his coat the man handed it to Roman, the picture inside made the criminal raise his eyebrow.

"What does-" He started.

"That is of no concern of yours, just know it is the utmost of importance that you do your reconnaissance in the most discreet way possible." The man cut over him. With a nod Roman closed the folder. "Excellent. We'll be in touch at a later time to further discuss your contract. Until then, happy hunting." With that the man snapped his fingers causing smoke to rise up around him and the woman on the ground, with a gust of wind they were gone.

Letting out a deep breath Roman pulled a cigar and lit it taking a long full drag, he hated his job.

* * *

 **A/N: And we're ten chapter's in YAY! So this is the official end to the 'Annoying set up arc' and now we can move on. So looking forward we'll be seeing more into Weiss' thought process on Ruby, all the blooming romances (yay), and more plot (I promise it's there just slow for a bit longer). Yes, I know I've diverted from cannon timeline but I have my reasons and they mostly fall in with 'because I can'. With the semester finally coming to a close I'll get more time to write and hopefully start another idea (or two) that has been bouncing in my mind.**

 **With that: I cannot thank everyone enough, leave your thoughts I enjoy reading them, and keep being a wonderful you.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: Status Failure.

The slow beeps were the only noise in the room. Every once and a while the sounds of passing footsteps would hurry past but they would fade just as quickly as they came. Ice blue eyes stared at the figure laying in the bed barely blinking. They had failed. Actually they had passed their fist mission according to Beacon's records, the deaths of the civilian hunting party however unfortunate were not their fault, they had chosen to go out on their own with limited weapons and supplies and met with their fate. When they had passed on the information that their leader had discerned the Headmaster had told them it would be moved onto a full team of Hunters to investigate. It would fall to them to discover who had killed the civilians and recover their bodies.

Even the injuries that had been sustained didn't merit a failure, injuries were to be expected from field missions, it was one of the reasons Beacon had a topnotch medical staff. Yang had dislocated her right shoulder from charging an Ursa that had been foolish enough to get close to her team but had impacted at an odd angle putting to much strain on the joint, she had been ordered into a sling for two days, which would probably only last that long because of her partner. Blake had five long gashes on her back from where a Beowolf had been able to land a solid blow when she had turned at the scream. Weiss herself was the least harmed, only a small slice on her leg from where Crescent Rose had past her as it fell, she hadn't even noticed until the outpost EVAC had reached them and a medic pointed it out. Ruby on the other hand was barely alive by the time they had reached the outpost.

The claws of the Reaver had torn through the young wolf leaving five two inch wide punctures on her back and five slightly smaller holes on her stomach. It had been fortunate it had been one of the only remaining Grimm when it attacked, if they had to continue fighting Ruby would have bled out. It was too close as it was, they had only brought one can of medical foam with them to the nest not counting on needed more than that so they had to make sure to spread it out as evenly as they could until they reached their camp. Once they did they only stopped briefly to pick up their essential supplies as well as apply more of the sealing foam to the wolf before racing back to the village and calling for an emergency EVAC from the outpost.

Reaching the outpost took an hour in the small, speedy bullhead continuous transfusions and foam the only thing keeping Ruby alive. When they had arrived she had been rushed into surgery to repair the internal damage, lacerated intestines were the largest concern because of the risk of infection. Her liver had also received a small cut but it too was sealed. She had lost a lot of blood and the risk for infection was still high but she had pulled through. Once the crimson girl was stable they had been moved back to Beacon, where she would be watched in the infirmary, the doctors saying she would be awake by the middle of the week and that she was going to be fine.

After hooking up an Aura boost drip a doctor or nurse only stopped in about every two hours to check on her vitals and change the drip. They had stopped bothering the white haired girl with trivial questions after receiving nothing but short clipped answers. The questions were all the same; was Ruby showing any signs of pain, was she moving in any way, was there any signs of waking early. The answers were all the same too. Ruby had a peaceful calm expression only a small twitch of an ear came occasionally, any movement was small with great expanses of time between them, and not once did she show signs of waking early.

Weiss hadn't left her partner's side since they had returned to Beacon. The only time she hadn't been beside the redhead was when they had pulled her back into surgery at the signs of continued internal bleeding. It had been two hours of torture for the Heiress as she sat outside in the waiting room, her head in her hands. This had happened because of her. Ruby had been injured because she hadn't been paying attention to her back. The moment they had moved into a box formation she had dropped her attention on her back and it had nearly cost her. If it hadn't been for the crimson wolf she would have been the one to get injured she would have been the one that nearly died. But that stupid irresponsible hyperactive redhead had saved her; she had taken the Heiress place. Tears pulled at her eyes.

When Ruby had saved her Weiss felt the ice cold grip of fear clench her heart as she watched her silver eyes fill with pain before falling shut. Anger filled her veins as she lunged at the Reaver that had injured her partner killing the offending Grimm with the sting of her steel. Panic made her breathing irregular as she moved the young girl onto her back, her clothes already drenched in her blood. Dread pulled at her mind as she and Blake cut the clothes away and began applying the medical foam to the wounds, there was no way the small amount they had would seal the wounds properly. But somehow they had done it; somehow they had been able to make it back to the village with the redhead clinging to life.

Now Weiss sat in a cold room staring at the bed where her partner lay the only sound the beeping of the heart monitor.

Over the past few days the Heiress had catalogued and analyzed every emotion she had had because of Ruby. The fear of losing her partner was most likely cause by the fact that she had never had a close friend before and now that she had a person who was willing to call herself that Weiss didn't want to lose it. The sadness whenever the crimson girl was down could be due to the fact that when she was happy she could make the world seem less cold. That cursed fluttering in her heart when the girl smiled at her or she watched as silver eyes flashed with happiness, she had figured that out just recently while watching her partner.

Contrary to belief Weiss knew what it was to feel an attachment towards someone, she had just never felt it before. Not once on any of the dates she had been forced on had she taken an interest in the person. They were all so dull and lifeless that she would practice Dust formulas in her head to keep from showing her disinterest. But now here was this small crimson haired girl that had literally exploded into her life that could hold her interest for hours just by writing her notes. Which a small twitch of her ears and tail the girl could send her heart sputtering in the most eccentric ways. And Weiss understood why, she had formed an attachment to Ruby.

And she didn't know what to do.

Growing up she had never seen a true form of friendship, she had been taught that there was no such thing and that everyone was just to be used to further her goals. She had been shown that attachments could be used against a person, personal feelings were easy to manipulate. If the wrong person got ahold of the wrong information then they essentially owned you. She had seen it done by her own father. She had witnessed as he forced a board member into retirement with just a simple mention of his granddaughter and how terrible it would be if something were to happen to her on a trip she was on.

But the more Weiss looked at Ruby she couldn't think like she had been taught to think. She couldn't think how she could use the crimson girl for her own means. She couldn't see how she could use what she held dearly against her. All she could think was how much Ruby meant to her. All she could see was the small redheaded wolf laying in a bed that by all rights should have been hers.

The question that the Heiress had now was how did Ruby feel about her? It wasn't hard to guess actually, the redhead was always happy around her and always wanted to be around her. The smile Ruby would give her seemed to light up the world around them igniting a small flame inside of her cold heart. That smile that had started to work it's way into the Heiress' thoughts at seeming random moments, that smile that she wanted to see so desperately right now.

A small twitch from a crimson ear made ice blue eyes flick to them. Their velvety looking texture seemed to call out to Weiss causing her to want to run her fingers along the fur that covered them; she could almost imagine their softness. It also caused another thought to enter the Heiress' mind. Ruby was a Faunus. She was a Schnee. Their friendship put the young wolf in danger from her own family. Weiss knew the physical threats that they could use would not matter to Ruby, she could take care of herself. It was the mental and emotional dangers that they could bring down that made the Heiress fear for the wolf. She had experienced first hand the damage those could do and she would not allow Ruby to go through what she did, she would protect her. She would keep Ruby safe. And to do that she could not get any closer to the wolf than what she already felt. It was for Ruby's safety that their friendship would remain one that was kept at a distance, but still close that she could make sure the crimson girl remained safe.

Closing her eyes Weiss promised that she would protect Ruby.

A hushed whine caused all thoughts to halt in her mind causing her eyes to snap open and focus on the girl's face. Ruby's face was pinched in pain; eyelids scrunched together, lips pulled back in a tight line, crimson ears moving erratically in different directions. Again a whine slipped from her lips causing Weiss heart to break. Unsure if she should call for the doctor or not the white haired girl spotted the wolf's hand clenching and unclenching. Settling on her options she pulled her chair closer and slipped her own hand into her partners pulsing her Aura against hers.

Slowly the girl's face relaxed and the whine stopped. Weiss felt Ruby's hand grasp her own back weakly causing a small smile to cross her face; she would call the doctor if it came back but for now she would comfort the crimson wolf. She would not fail again. She would be better next time. She would keep Ruby safe from harm. She would figure out what she should do next.

* * *

The only reason Yang had tolerated the sling on her dominate arm was the panther that was sitting beside her. If Blake hadn't glared at her every time she went to remove it she knew she would have taken it off the moment she left the infirmary. To her it was unnecessary, the dislocation hadn't caused any damage to the muscles that her Aura hadn't taken care of already maybe a tear here and there but for the most part she was fine, the doctors were only being cautions because of how long she had left it dislocated.

The sling wasn't actually the problem was the fact that because she couldn't lift an arm above her head she hadn't been able to wash her hair thoroughly and it bothered her. The only thing she loved more in this world besides the people in her life was her hair. Yang didn't think herself vain it was just she loved the attention her hair drew, something about the blonde locks always drew people to her. Another reason was because of her mom, she had loved Yang's hair always telling her how beautiful it was in the sun as she ran her fingers through it. To her it was her connection to her mom so she always wanted to keep it in perfect condition and the fact that she couldn't was starting to affect her already sour mood.

And the blonde's mood was starting to affect her partner's.

Blake was growing more and more irritated with the brawler's moping, sure Ruby was hurt pretty bad but the doctors had told them that she would make a full recovery and have no lasting side effects from her injuries. Her teams quick action had saved the wolf's life so now they just had to let her heal. After returning to Beacon she had made the report to the Headmaster while Yang and Weiss stayed with the wolf, she had been disturbed when she learned that Grimm hadn't caused the deaths of the civilians. The last time she knew the White Fang wasn't that far from Vale but if they had moved since she had left which was highly probable then he could have been the cause of the massacre, it wasn't uncommon for him to kill a wondering hiker if they stumbled upon their camp.

Blake had left out her suspicions when she had reported to her team's findings to the Headmaster but the way he had looked at her as she talked made her feel as if he already knew every thought that had crossed through her mind. That fact made the panther uneasy, if he was aware of her past then she wondered how long it was before she was placed under arrest and interrogated for information on the White Fang.

"Stupid piece of cloth." Yang muttered under her breath as shifted on the bed slightly trying to balance her scroll on knee and hand. Blake rolled her eyes, she had been able to convince the brawler to leave Ruby's side for a short amount of time each day telling her that they would be back after they slept, got food or freshened up. Weiss had been another matter, the Heiress wouldn't leave the wolf's side for anything causing Blake to wonder what was going through her icy eyes. The fact that she was concerned about the Faunus was enough to help make up Blake's mind about how she felt about the Heiress. She would reveal her nature to Weiss once Ruby had recovered.

Shaking her head at the thought of the wolf Blake was just thankful that it was only the wolf and her in their small 'pack'. With the Alpha down it would fall to her to make sure things went smoothly, actually looking at their team Blake realized that she had been doing just that. The panther wondered idly if Team JNPR would eventually be considered in their 'pack', with the way Ruby was she honestly wouldn't be surprised. There was another shift from the blonde beside her as she muttered something about her hair again causing Blake to snap her book shut, she was tired of her partner complaining about her hair. "Get up." She commanded as she stood making Yang looked at her in confusion.

"What?" She asked as she slowly stood from the bed.

"Good now come on." Blake continued as she turned to head to the bathroom.

Yang blinked a small smirk started to cross her face, "Oh so that's what you want? Normally you'd have to by me dinner first to get a shower with me but since you're so cute I'll let it slide this time."

"Not even." Blake called over her shoulder grabbing a towel from the brawlers stack before pointing to the tub.

"So it's gonna be a cat bath then?" Yang continued to smirk as she shrugged out of her jacket lilac eyes smoldering.

"Yang." Blake growled getting her to pause, "We are not taking a bath. I am going to wash your hair so you'll stop complaining about it." Yang froze in her stop eyes growing wide at the black haired girl.

"N-n-no you really don't have to do that." She stuttered backing away slowly. She didn't let other's touch her hair anymore, Ruby could for a brief amount of time but it still made her heart hammer.

"Don't be stupid," Blake rolled her eyes approaching the blonde as she continued to back away, "You keep complaining so let me help you." Each step she took forward was mirrored backwards by the blonde. Why was Yang acting like this? The panther had expected her partner to make jokes about how it would be like getting a cat bath not retreating away from her.

"Blake really no, you don't need to do that." Yang continued to back away, her mind flinging her back to an alley in Vale.

Blake narrowed her eyes at the blonde, "Yang what is wrong with you? Normally I would expect you to jump at this chance not act like a shy school girl."

"Hey this isn't one of those smut books you read," Yang chuckled continuing to back away. "Don't think you can seduce me with a smile and the innocent promise of just washing my hair." Blake rolled her eyes as a small amount of blush graced her cheeks, that was a bit more like Yang.

"It's not smut." Blake huffed, "It's good literature. And my actions having nothing to do with trying to seduce you, I'm just trying to help my partner." At that moment Yang had run out of space and back up against the wall, see her chance Blake pounced pinning the blonde to the wall. "Now I'm going to wash your hair and you're going to stop complaining about it." Grabbing her wrist Blake began to march them both back towards the tub.

"Blake." Yang warned as they neared the tub, she could feel her heart starting to beat faster. Seeing that the black hair girl wasn't going to stop the brawler pulled back and removed her wrist from her partner's grip. Blake had been expecting Yang to break her grip and moved like a black blur. Using her shadow she jump around to the blonde's exposed back just as Yang turned sweeping her feet while grabbing at her wrists again. With Yang's feet off the ground the panther took her to the ground, using another shadow to soften the blow of the fall. Yang felt her back hit the ground as Blake straddled her hips, a glare in her amber eyes.

Blake had been expecting Yang's eyes to be filled with heat from the sudden take down, that was the blondes normal reaction to a hit. She wasn't ready for what she saw. Fear. Instead of fire the lilac irises were full of panic and fear as the girl stared up into her amber eyes. She could feel the blonde tremble below her slightly as her breathing became ragged. She had been ready for the blonde to try and throw her off but she was not ready for this. Her heart shattered as she saw tears slip from the corners of Yang's eyes as they stared blankly up at her.

"Yang!" Blake cried out as the blonde continued to shake, "Yang what's wrong?" She hadn't taken that hard of a hit had she? Was this reaction because of her? What had she done to cause this? "Yang, please talk to me. Yang!" She could hear the ragged breaths of the blonde below her causing a spike of fear to course through the panther.

Slowly the sneers and screams dimmed in the blonde's mind, the feeling of hands grabbing her faded, the smell of stagnate trash was replaced with the smell of lilies, a dark dim alley once again became the teams bathroom and greedy eyes became the tear filled amber orbs of her partner. She could feel the panther's tears drip down on her as she called out her name. Blake's voice sounded like it was behind a wall of water coming to her muffled and distorted.

"Yang!" The black haired girl called again as she hovered over her partner, she could slowly see the lights returning to lilac eyes causing relief to flood through her heart, "Yang come on, come back to me. I'm right here, focus on my voice I'm right here. I'm sorry just come back to me."

"Blake?" Yang breathed as she finally focused back in on the present.

A large sigh of relief came from the panther as she buried her face in the blonde's neck. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She mumbled out into Yang's neck. Whatever had happened she had been the one to cause it, but she had no idea what had triggered that response. She felt a soft hand make it to the back of her neck as Yang stroked her back in a comforting fashion. That made no sense at all to Blake, she had just caused Yang to fall into a full-blown panic attack and now she was comforting her when it should have been the other way around.

"Hey, it's okay." Yang's voice was horse as she held Blake close. "It's okay kitty cat."

Blake pulled away quickly looking down at the blonde, "No it's not Yang. I cause you to freak out, what even started that?" She stared down at lilac eyes as they blinked up at her.

"I-it was nothing." Yang looked away from the intense eyes looking down at her.

Blake felt her chest hurt as Yang continued to look away, "Yang talk to me, please."

Yang looked up at her partner. Amber eyes were filled with tears as the panther looked down at her searching for why she had gone into a panic attack. Yang wanted to brush it off like it was nothing, she didn't want Blake to know why she had broken down suddenly, she had to be strong so people didn't find out. People couldn't learn what had happened, if they knew they would only come to hate and fear her. But looking up at the amber eyes that she had learned to read she could see the fear that Blake herself had been the one to cause her to break down. While the take down the panther had preformed hadn't helped it had been Yang's own mind that brought the panic attack on at the thoughts of someone touching her hair again. Taking a steading breath Yang pushed down her fear of Blake hating her.

"You know I'm protective of my hair right?" Yang started as she continued to stare up at Blake, the panther nodded. "When I was thirteen I went into Vale by myself, usually Dad or Qrow would go with me but they were both busy and I really needed to go so I went alone. I didn't really pay attention to the time and before I knew it, it had gotten late. I was in a shadier part of town, like the kind where you don't go after it gets dark. Anyways there were these guys that started to follow me, I didn't really pay much attention cause I can take care of myself but Dad always told me to be careful in fights cause of my strength so I tried to get away. Next thing I knew they had cornered me down an alley, when I tried to break away one of them grabbed my hair and managed to take me down."

Blake heard the brawlers voice break as she relived her memories again, pulling herself closer she tired to comfort her partner. "I don't know why I didn't activate my semblance when I hit the ground, probably shock or something but the moment I hit they jumped on me ripping at my clothes and pulling my hair ripping strands out. Their hands where everywhere holding me down and groping anything they could reach. I don't remember what happened next but what I do remember is standing in the middle of that alley surrounded by broken bodies with my hands covered in blood." Yang shuddered pulling Blake closer, "So now when other people touch my hair I remember that night, usually I'm pretty good at bring myself back."

"So when I took you down it triggered a lot harder didn't it." Blake figured getting a nod from the blonde. The panther cringed, she had thought she was going to help her partner only to cause her to fall into a panic attack. "Yang I'm so sorry."

"Hey, hey." Yang hushed her stroking her hair again, "You didn't know and I'm fine now. A little shaken but it's not like you'd hurt me or anything knowingly so no harm no foul." Again Blake couldn't believe that Yang was comforting her when she should be comforting her. "Besides I've got to admit coming around to see your pretty face is definitely a great way to come back."

Blake smiled against the exposed skin, a flirt or not the blonde's words made her heart beat a bit faster. "Anata burondo baka ga, watashi wa anata no tame no rakka to omoimasu.*" She whispered.

Yang grinned as her breath ghosted over her skin, "All I got was 'You blonde idiot.' But the other words were not so harsh so I'll assume they were nice." Blake smiled again as she pushed off of the blonde sitting up.

"We'll have to work on your Menagerian." The panther took in her partner. Tear tracks still covered her face but gone was the panic and fear in the lilac irises. "Come on let's get you cleaned up." She held out her hand.

Taking the outstretched hand Yang grinned cheekily at the panther. "Oh so I am getting a cat bath." Blake released her hand sending her crashing back onto the tile floor with a heavy thud. "Ow." She complained rubbing her sore bottom. "What was that for Blake."

"I'm not giving you a bath." Blake rolled her eyes as she grabbed a washcloth. "Just washing your face." With the wet rag she dapped at the blonde's face gently. "There all done."

Yang watched as the panther straightened back up, rewetted the rag then rung it out before wiping her own face. Again she was stuck with the beauty of the black haired girl. Her jet black hair shining like black silk, her amber eyes bright as gold, tone and lean muscles ripped as she moved. As she continued to watch her partner the brawler realized that this was a girl she cared about. No one had ever gotten her to tell them why she was so protective of her hair and yet Blake had managed to just by being there for her. A thought occurred to the blonde.

Standing up she moved to the side of the Faunus, "Hey Blake." She started, a shapely eyebrow was raised in the mirror. "What would you say if I was kinda taken by you?"

Blake froze, she didn't think Yang had caught her words. Looking at lilac eyes the panther realized she hadn't and was asking her own 'hypothetical' question. Taking a deep breath the panther turned to look at her partner. "I would ask you the same question." She back up against the sink as Yang took a few steps forward reversing their earlier positions.

"I would be a little surprised." Yang smirked as she leaned forward, their faces inches apart. She could feel the breath of the panther ghost across her lips, closing her eyes all she had to do was lean forward and… her lips met open air. Lilac eyes snapped open just in time to see the last flickers of Blake's shadow dissipate in the air. A snicker behind her made her whip around in time to watch as Blake walked away from her, hips swaying.

"Come, come Yang." The panther chide as she looked over her shoulder. "Did you really think I would be that easy to catch?" With a smirk the brawler followed after her partner, determined to catch her cat next time.

"Wǒ huì zhuā zhù nǐ de xiǎo māo, yīnwèi wǒ ài shàngle nǐ.*" She called out after her partner.

* * *

The first thing Ruby was aware of was the pain. The tightness in her stomach and back pulled at her muscles as the world began to return around her. Her throat burned and ached as if she had been breathing sawdust for weeks on end. Her head felt like it weighted a hundred pounds as she tried to lift it. Sounds were distant and muted as she tried to bring herself out of the haze. Her eyelids were heavy and refused to open cause her to become irritated. She needed to know where she was, she needed to know why she felt this familiar warmth in her hand.

Focusing her mind the wolf pushed against the haze holding her down. Slowly it began to give way, taking deep breaths Ruby began to force herself up out of the darkness and towards the warmth. Each breath brought her closer to escaping. With each passing moment she was getting closer and closer to the warmth. Just one more push…

Silver eyes fluttered open to a soft constant beeping. The world around the wolf was cast in a muted light from the moon, the silvery light causing long shadows around the room. A small dripping sound made her look to her left, a drip bag of Aura boost was hooked up onto a metal stand the clear liquid slowly trailing down the tube and into the needle Ruby could feel in her hand. The beeping caused by a heart monitor hooked up to her chest, the lines on the screen mapping her heart rate, oxygen levels and respiration rate.

With a groan she put together where she was, an infirmary. The most likely case was that she was at Beacons infirmary. But why was she there? The last thing she remembered was a black blur heading toward…

Weiss!

Now she remembered. There had been a Reaver that had rushed pasted between her and Yang to attack the back of the Heiress when she had rushed to push her out of the way. Ruby could remember the watching as the white haired girl fell away from the push she had given her, but what had happened next was still a blank. Focusing her breathing the wolf forced herself back to those few moments that were missing.

Pain, she could remember waves of pain radiating outward from her back and stomach as someone screamed out her name. Next were flashes of time, Blake and Weiss hovering over her. Trees moving past as someone carried her. New faces hovering over her poking and prodding at her stomach and back, bright white lights. With a sigh Ruby realized she would have to ask someone what had really happened to her if she wanted the full story.

Opening her eyes again the wolf looked towards her hand and towards the source of the warmth. Elegant fingers with well manicured nails held her own hand lightly, following the arm back up to its owner Ruby felt her heart hammer in her chest.

Weiss was sitting in chair just off to the side of the bed, her head tipped slightly to the side as the Heiress slumbered. Her face was peaceful and smooth in the pale light giving her light skin an even more translucent look to her. If it wasn't for the fact she was holding her hand Ruby would have sworn the Heiress was a specter of her imagination, but she could feel the warmth radiating from between their hands letting her know that she was in fact real.

Looking at the white haired girl Ruby realized just how beautiful she was. The white silky strands of hair looked just like the light that illuminated the room, smooth almost flawless skin was soft and warm, the only mare was the long scar that covered her left eye but even that held beauty in it the two off centered lines gave the Heiress an air of mystery. Her pale lips glistened with light moisture. Ruby wondered what they tasted like.

Her thoughts stopped.

Ruby had never had that thought towards anyone before. Not once on any of her travels had she found herself as interested in a person as she had in the Heiress. Sure there had been interesting people to look at and to meet but no one that could cause her heart to flutter with a single smile or cause to want her be around them more but the more time she spent around the Heiress the more she found herself wanting to be around the white haired girl. She had no problem with the idea of a same sex relationship, she had seen many of them in her travels and from her sister. But what if Weiss didn't feel the same way?

Deep in her heart Ruby felt a pang as she thought that. How could Weiss feel the same way about her? She was a Faunus and Weiss had been raised to hate them. Sure the Heiress had told her that she didn't feel that way about her race but it was one thing to not hate and another to feel love for. Even if Weiss didn't hate Faunus the likelihood of her being able to feel what Ruby felt for her was small. Ruby didn't even know if Weiss liked girls like that to begin with either. In all of their talks Weiss had only mentioned on going on forced dates with men, but then again if her family hated an entire race it wasn't an entire stretched to believe they could hate a person for who they loved too.

But Weiss had said she wasn't her family. Weiss had accepted her for being a Faunus. She had accepted her for her already. So would Weiss also accept her for wanting to be with her?

Ruby wasn't sure what she should do next but as she sat there watching the frosty girl in the pale light the wolf did know one thing, she really wanted to know what Weiss tasted like.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again, so I know another Weiss is an idiot and being stupid plot line before they get together (groan) but honestly I want to try to show her lines of thought as she tries to figure herself out coming from a repressive family, don't worry this won't last long I want to move this along. If you've never seen or experienced someone having a panic attack it's frighting and scary as hell (speaking from both sides) and even the strongest people we know can have them.**

 **With that: I hope you all feel my thanks every week, stop in a say what's good, and have a beautiful day that lasts forever.**

 **AND: To those of you who are about to go through finals like me, may the force be with you and good luck.**

 **Blake- You blonde idiot, I think I am falling for you.**

 **Yang- I will catch you Kitten, because I am falling for you.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: The Black Cat In A Bow.

Yang was excited. Actually she was more than excited, she was as giddy as a school girl. Firstly because Ruby was released from the infirmary with a clean bill of health, no lasting damage from the Reaver claws would affect the crimson wolf for very long once the stiches came out. She and Blake had gone back to the infirmary in the morning to find wide silver eyes and a blushing Heiress, though neither would say why Weiss looked like a rip tomato. The brawler wanted to push but a look from her partner told her to drop it, for now.

Secondly she was so excited because of her partner. After their little moment in the bathroom she was more than determined to catch the elusive black cat, namely by the lips. Even if Blake had slipped past her then Yang had gotten close enough to feel the breath of the panther on her lips letting her know that she hadn't activated her semblance until the last second.

The question now was how to make sure the cat couldn't slip through her fingers again. Yang didn't want to scare the black haired girl away with to forward advances but she also didn't want to have to waste so much time. So she searched for something that she knew if Blake found out she had done she would be very upset about it. Yang had looked up 'how to get a cat to like you'.

She had found several sites that gave several bits of good advice but there were several that she was sure only applied to actually cats and not Faunus. But a few she was positive would work regardless. There was a small worry that it wouldn't work because Blake was a panther Faunus and not a typical cat but several searches later made the blonde feel confident that no matter the size of the cat they all enjoyed the same things. Which only left implementing her plan.

Step one, cats like quiet places. This part was going to be especially hard for Yang to pull off as she wasn't found of the quiet herself but she could deal with it if it was for Blake. Now whenever she was in the dorm room she would remain at a subdued level of her normal self, speaking in a quieter voice and trying to keep her normally heavy footsteps lighter allowing the panther to read in silence. But once they had left the dorm she would return to her boisterous self she did have to make sure that Blake could handle both her quiet side as well as her normal behavior, so far she seemed fine with both.

Step two, cats like the warmth. That was easily taken care of for the blonde; her Aura could generate massive amounts of heat. However she didn't want to scorch Blake so she had to reduce her heat to the point where it was barely noticeable but still there. Settling for what could be considered the first setting on a heating pad Yang now just had to keep enough contact with her partner so she would seek the warmth. Every time she would touch the black haired girl she would make sure to use her adjusted heat. It sent tingles up her spine every time Blake would shift into the touch or how she would seek out the warmth when they were both on the panther's bed she would slip her feet under Yang's legs or would curl her back into the blonde's side.

Step three, cats liked to play. Well that part was a bit harder, it wasn't like she could use a cat toy on the Faunus that would surely land her in hot water. So how could she keep Blake actively engaged in an activity that could be considered 'playing'? Well the best idea Yang could come up with was sparing. It was like playing mostly, they could set their own rules of engagement and continue until they where both exhausted. Even after their sessions when they were both leaning against each other Blake would lean in closer to the blonde in search of warmth, a happy smile on her lips.

Step four, let the cat come to you don't force yourself on the cat. This was a very important step in Yang's mind. Sure they enjoyed playing their little 'game' but she was the one who normally started the game. So to make sure she wasn't reading to much into the panther's reactions and just imagining the attraction she had to back off and let Blake start some of their games. That was actually getting very tricky for the blonde because the panther had yet to make her move and it was starting to bother her.

Now Yang was second guessing whether or not Blake actually did like her. Blake had flirted back every time but maybe that was just her personality she'd flirt only when it was started with her but never bother t actually initiate it. The brawler had come across people like that and they usually would show no interest outside of flirting. The thoughts were enough to start to get her down so Yang did the same thing she always did when she started to get down, go to the gym.

The gym was normally where she was able to just push her thoughts aside and focus on her workout. Normally Yang could go for hours on end with out a single thought as worked on her punches or as she pumped iron. There was something meditative about the rhythms of moving her body in the same way over and over again that just allowed her to slip away. That was normally now however, now she couldn't get the beautiful black haired girl out of her mind. With a sigh Yang lowered metal bar back to the resting position.

"Something wrong?" Nora asked looking down at the blonde. It was a surprise how strong the little berserker actually was. So far the only person in their class that could come close to lifting as much as Yang was the small orange haired girl. Well seeing as how her weapon was a giant fuck off hammer that doubled as a grenade launcher maybe the brawler shouldn't have been that surprised.

"Just having trouble focusing I guess." Yang shook her head replacing her hands on the bar. "Can't find my space for some reason."

Nora paused as Yang continued her reps she could see the lack of focus in the brawlers eyes and she had a pretty good guess as to what was going on, "This wouldn't happen to do something with a certain black haired ninja whose side you always seemed to be glued to?" Yang's hands slipped causing the bar to dip unevenly. Nora's hands shot quickly out supporting the bar before it could dip below a recovery point.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Yang sputtered as she hoisted the bar back up with Nora's help. "There's nothing going on between me and Blake."

"Yeah and I'm the Queen of Atlas." Nora rolled her eyes, she hadn't seen the blonde with out the black haired girl since maybe the second day even then she was sure that had only been for like two hours. Yang sat up narrowing her eyes at the orange hair girl trying to see just how much she suspected. "Oh come on Yang you two spend nearly every waking second together it doesn't take a Dust scientist to guess what's going on."

"Yeah well what about you and Ren?" Yang questioned back hoping to divert the subject."

Nora just laughed as she sat down across from the brawler, "Ren doesn't feel that way towards people." Yang blinked, but weren't they together? "And its totally cool cause he can see a person for what they are right off the bat rather than for what they look like."

"Oh." Yang nodded, that was probably why he hadn't even blinked when Ruby went from not having wolf ears one day to having them and a tail. The rest of his team had had a mix of reactions to her little sister. Nora being even more hyper than Ruby had almost tackled the crimson girl to the ground just to pet her ears fortunately Ren had snagged her collar at the last second holding her back. Jaune had only been able to stare with a dumbfounded look trying to understand what he was seeing while Pyrrha had smiled and complemented her on how cute it she looked.

"Yep, he's awesome like that and he's a great cook too so it's even more amazing." Nora smiled. "But we're not talking about Ren and me, we're talking about you and Blake." Yang sighed she had hoped that she had side tracked the small girl. "So what's going on?"

Yang shook her head, "I don't know Nora." The girl gave a disbelieving look, "Well shit it's true. Like we flirt back and forth all the time but I'm the one who always starts it and then she ends it. And it's great cause she's like really good at it and she makes me feel really happy when it's going on but I don't know if she feels the same way cause she never starts it. Like if you were interested in a person you would start some of the flirting to right"

Nora considered the question; "Maybe she's not comfortable with being the one starting it." She offered with a shrug.

"Yeah maybe. But it would be nice to know if she had the same interest as I a do." Yang gave a slightly dejected sigh.

"So you are into her?" Nora grinned cheekily.

Yang gave a small smirk, "Have you seen her Nora? She's hot, smart, she's caring and she's not afraid to call me out on my bullshit or shut me down. Did I mention she's hot?" Nora gave a chuckle, "I mean I've been all over Remnant and met a shit load of people, flirted with damn near all of them but with Blake it's like it's the first time every time. Like I'm always discovering something new about her and I can't wait to learn more."

"Well you could always ask her how she feels about you." Nora offered. Yang had considered that idea but she figured Blake might be a bit skittish if she went for the direct approach.

"Yeah…" Yang shrugged, she really didn't want to scare the black cat away after all the work she had done to this far.

"I take it that's a no go?" Nora inquired Yang shook her head.

"I'll figure something out." Yang grinned back at her weightlifting partner, she'd catch her a cat. Looking up at the clock the brawler decided that she should go find her partner and see if she could get another game going, it was a fun game no matter who started it regardless. "I'm gonna call it a day see ya Nora."

"Bye bye!" Nora smiled, "Next time let's go a few rounds, it's fun hitting you through walls."

"That was a lucky shot." Yang snorted. With another wave she made her way to the showers and cleaned the sweat off herself. While she showered she thought of how she could get Blake to spill on how she felt.

While she had learned how to read some of the panther's subtle reactions she was still learning. Some of what passed through those amber eyes was still a mystery to the brawler. Yang had a feeling that Blake would be one hell of a poker player and while it was impressive how well she schooled herself from showing emotions it was also very frustrating when she was trying to tell if the panther liked her. Yes she did like a challenge but this one was starting to get to her.

Freshly showered the blonde grabbed her fresh set of clothes before leaving the gym to look for her partner. The summer air was starting to dwindle giving way into fall it wouldn't be long before the leaves began to turn and the days started to grow longer. Of all the seasons Yang preferred the summer there was just something about the heat of the long days that invigorated her so with the change of the season she always felt as if something was missing.

With a sigh the blonde stretched out her arms soaking in as much sun as she could and headed towards the spot she was most likely to find the panther. Near their dorm there was a small courtyard with a babbling fountain and large trees that provided great shade to rest under, more often than not if she needed to find Blake it would be there. A purr like laugh filled the air causing Yang to pause, that was Blake's laugh but why was Blake laughing.

Slowing her pace the blonde peered around the corner. Blake was sitting against her favorite tree like always with a closed book on her lap but she wasn't alone. Standing beside her was a tall muscular blond boy in a white shirt and jeans even from the distance she was at Yang could see the boy's blinding white grin as he laughed along with the panther. A twitch of a long yellow tail came from behind the boy caused Yang to flick her eyes between the two Faunus. Again the boy said something that caused the black haired girl to laugh and grin at him.

A spark of jealousy tapped at the brawlers mind. She knew that laugh and smile, it was the one Blake wore when they were flirting. It was a look Yang had thought was only for her but yet here she was flirting right along with this new boy and it annoyed the blonde. She hadn't thought that Blake was the type of person who would flirt with just anyone, the black haired panther had never showed the least bit of interest in anyone else but now this ab flashing idiot was flirting with Blake and she was flirting back. The more she thought about it the more annoyed the brawler got.

Shaking her head Yang marched out of her place and towards her partner, "Hey." She barked out causing both Faunus to look over at her. Instantly she saw a light the amber eyes that made her hesitate a step. That was a light she only saw when Blake was happy. Now Yang was very confused.

Rising in a fluid motion Blake walked over to Yang, the boy following a few steps behind, a large grin plastered on his face. "Hey." Blake smiled at her, "How was your work out?"

Now Yang was very confused, was Blake not flirting with this boy? "Uhh, it was good." She said slowly trying to handle on the situation.

"Nora didn't smash you through another wall did she?" Blake question narrowing her eyes at the blonde, Professor Goodwitch was livid after the last time so she would not be happy if they broke another one.

"What? No, that was only a one time thing and it was a lucky shot she's not going to get that again." Yang shook her head as Blake rolled her eyes.

"Sure." Blake sighed, she leaned in towards the blonde, she loved the smell of lilacs and subtle but sharp accent of gunpowder and after a workout the brawler had an even stronger scent of lilacs.

"So who's this?" Yang's eyes drifted over to the blonde boy who was still grinning like he hadn't a care in the world.

"Name's Sun Wukong." The boy smiled offering out his hand to her. "Leader of Team SSSN from Haven." Yang took the offered hand squeezing it a bit harder than she normally would, Sun's eyes widened slightly as the lilac eyes bore into his.

"Yang Xiao Long, Blake's partner." Yang replied with her eyes still narrowed. Seeing the small glare from the brawler Blake gave a short cough causing Yang to back down.

"He and his team are at Beacon to do some training with other second years." Blake continued as she gave Yang an unamused look, she had seen the challenging glare she had given the monkey Faunus.

"Yep. Our Headmaster and yours are old buddies and are trying to get a study abroad idea going with all the academies. I was just finishing a meeting with your Headmaster and wanted to check Beacon out when I found Blake here reading." Sun explained his smile returning. "Figured it would be better to get a quick run down of the area before I got lost."

"So you're here for the semester or something?" Yang inquired, she really didn't like the idea of this guy hanging around Blake.

Sun nodded, "Well we're going to try it out for the semester but if it goes good then we'll be sticking out the entire year here." Yang narrowed her eyes earning her a light slap from the panther. "Anyways I need to head back to the city to make sure my team's flight gets in on time. See ya around Blake, Yang." With a small salute the blond monkey walked the courtyard.

As soon as the boy was out of sight Blake turned to face her partner with slightly narrowed eyes, "What was that?" She asked calmly.

"What was what?" Yang came back as she shrugged like she had no idea what the panther was talking about.

"Don't play the dumb blonde card, it doesn't work." Blake continued her glare getting a nervous chuckle from the blonde. "Yang, answer me."

"I ahh…. I ahh thought that he was flirting with you." Yang muttered kicking at the ground.

Blake blinked, Yang thought Sun was flirting with her and it had made the blonde jealous. Sure when he had first showed up he had tried to flirt with her but Blake had quickly shut him down. She wasn't the type of person to flirt with multiple people at the same time and Yang had definitely pulled her in enough that she knew what she wanted, Yang.

Yang was nothing like he had been and she had found the proof to cement that idea. The blonde was kind and caring at all times. She had started to take an interest in activities that Blake found relaxing allowing her to read in peace even asking which one's were her favorite, their sparing session had gotten more interesting allowing both to stretch their abilities and learn the others strength and weakness and she was so warm. Blake knew that the blonde's semblance produced a by product of heat but her body seemed to radiate the comforting warmth at all times. The panther had to fight her Faunus instincts to stop herself from curling up into the blonde, on more than one occasion she had to fight the urge to purr.

The panther had been wary about getting involved with Yang because of her past. She was still hesitant to reveal her connection to the White Fang out of fear of rejection but now looking at the sheepish blonde she could tell Yang wouldn't reject her. With sigh the panther shook her head, it was time to end this little game. "So you were jealous at the idea of another person flirting with me?" She smirked knowing the blonde would take the bait.

"Maybe." Yang muttered as she continued to look anywhere but at the panther's eyes.

Blake sighed, jealousy was a bad thing in her opinion she had seen the things it could make a person do. He had been exceptionally jealousy of anyone that talked to her, if she wanted this then she needed to put the blonde's down before it grew. "Yang, look at me." Slowly lilac eyes shifted up to meet her own, "I'm only going to tell you this once so pay very close attention to me, I will talk with other people and I'm going to interact with them it does not mean I'm flirting with them or that they are flirting with me. Yes Sun did try but I shut him down because I'm already interested in another person." Slowly she watched as the lilac eyes flash with confidence. "You can't get jealous at a simple conversation." Again the blonde adopted a sheepish look.

"Yeah, sorry." Yang mumbled before perking up slightly. With a small smirk she looked into amber eyes, "So there's someone else you're interested in?"

Blake bit her lower lip as she felt heat grace her cheeks, "Yeah. She's kind of a flirt but she's not that great at it."

Yang scoffed as she took a step forward Blake took one back, "Oh really? What would you suggest she do to make it better?" With each step they grew closer and closer to the tree.

"Well she could use some pointers on being more subtle." Blake shrugged as her back hit the bark, she could use her shadow to get around the blonde to continue their little game of chase but she was tired of evading.

"Subtlety is for the dead." Yang shrugged causing Blake to roll her eyes, "Well is there anything you like about this girl?" She wanted to lean in further but she didn't want to overwhelm the panther either.

Blake gave a pause to act as if she was thinking, "Well she's really caring and kind. She's always smiling and has these really warm eyes that I could stare at all day. Her smell reminds me of a warm summers day laying in a field of flowers but with hints of gunpowder." Yang smirked as she leaned forward slightly Blake got a whiff of the blonde's scent her heart throbbed as she leaned up, "She's so strong even with these past scars she has but they just make her more beautiful. And she so warm, it's hard for me to not curl into her when she's sitting next to me."

The brawler hummed, "Seems like a nice person, I'd like to meet this girl sometime." Their lips where just a breath apart but Yang stopped if Blake wanted this then she would have to make the final move.

"I'll introduce you sometime." Blake sighed she realized what Yang had done. The brawler had given her once last chance to back down but she couldn't, she wanted this she wanted…

The blonde's lips felt like she was kissing a campfire. The heat that radiated from them was soft and comfortable as she leaned into her partner. The gentle warmth worked its way down to her core igniting it into a blaze. Blake wanted more contact as she wrapped her arms around the back of Yang pulling her closer. She felt the brawlers hands rest on her hips the warmth spreading from the two points. She felt the tongue of her partner swipe across her lips.

Eagerly accepting Blake opened her mouth allowing the blonde access. Yang's tongue licked around her month curling around her own tongue. Yang might have smelled like lilacs but her taste was that of citrus, Blake had never tasted anything like it before and she wanted more. Fighting back Yang's tongue with her own Blake pushed into to blonde's mouth making her moan.

Yang could barely think once their lips made contact. The smell of lilies filled her nose as the panther pulled her closer. She could feel the heat in her building as she swiped her tongue across the Blake haired girl's lips. As soon as her tongue invaded her mouth Yang could barely contain herself as the sweet flavors of her partner invade her mind. Suddenly Blake's tongue pushed back against her catching her by surprise.

Breaking the kiss after what felt like an eternity to the panther she sucked down several deep breaths of air. She looked up at the blonde who was panting just as she was with red cheeks. She felt a small amount of pride at the thought that she managed to take Yang's breath away. Slowly Yang cupped her cheek giving her a wide smile. "Wow." The brawler breathed out making Blake roll her eyes. Yang shifted her hand to cup the back of her head pulling her back in. Again their lips met this time a bit more tame but it still ignited a fire in the black haired girl.

Pulling way again Blake looked into lilac eyes seeing a deep caring behind the irises. When Yang dipped back down Blake stopped her lips with a finger, "Hold up. I need to show you something." Confusion flashed in the blonde's eyes as she backed away. Slowly Blake reached up to her bow making Yang's eyes grow wider.

"Are you sure?" Yang inquired looking around, sure they were alone but the courtyard was still a public area.

Nodding Blake continued undoing the knot that held the bow with practiced motions. She had scanned the area early so she knew that they weren't in any risk of spotted. "It's fine, I need to show you." Before she pulled the bow loose she stopped fixing Yang with an amber stare, "Just please try not to ask many questions." Yang gave her a confused look before nodding. With a deep breath Blake released the bow.

Yang's breath caught. She had been expecting to see the panther's ears below the soft silk but she was not expecting what she saw. Blake's ears were black just like her hair covered in a soft looking fur but that wasn't the only thing they were covered in. Scars. The panther's ears were marred with uneven tissue that raised and lowered the fur in places. Her left ear had received considerably more damage than her right, a large nick had been taken out of the ear leaving a 'v' shaped cut along the out side. The only one thought crossed her mind.

"Blake…" Yang breathed as she continued to look on. "What happened?"

Blake looked into her lilac eyes and she could see the pain in them. Pain that told her she was cared for. She didn't want to answer the question it was still hard for her to talk about but Yang had opened up to her about her trauma so maybe it would help if she did the same. Taking a shaky breath Blake focused on her partner, "You're not the first partner I have had." She began making sure to keep her eyes on Yang, it was the only way she was going to make it through, "He was very, very possessive of me. If anyone talked to me without him around it would turn ugly quick. One time he was drunk and got angry, it was the only time he ever turned his blade on me." She could feel the tears well in her eyes. Yang instantly pulled her into a gentle hug rubbing her back and making soft shushing sounds.

"Hey, hey I'm right here." Yang cooed, as she kissed the top of Blake's head between her ears. "You're safe right here, I'm not going to let you go."

Blake nodded into the blonde's chest before lifting her head, looking at the lilac eyes again, "Now do you understand why I don't want you to be jealous of everyone I talk to? I can't go through that again." Yang nodded pulling her back to her shoulder.

"I get it." Yang whispered, "I'll do my best but I'm going to count on you for still calling me out okay?" Blake nodded she could work with that, as long as the blonde was willing to work on it she would help. Warmth flooded through the panther as Yang flared her Aura.

"Thank you." Blake sighed into Yang's neck her lips leaving a lingering kiss into the flesh.

"Anything for you Kitten." Yang shivered as the lips continued to ghost over her skin. "Hey let's go get some grub then call it? Weiss should have Ruby in the library for a few more hours so you can let your ears out in the dorm until they get back."

Blake nodded as she pulled away, "Actually I was going to show Weiss my ears anyways." Yang raised and eyebrow, "She's shown so much concern and kindness towards Ruby that I can safely say that she is not like her family. If she can accept a wolf then I'm positive she can accept a panther as well." With another kiss to the blonde's lips she redid her bow so they could walk across campus to the cafeteria.

* * *

Blake's nerves ticked as she listened for the Heiress' voice to trickle down their hallway. She and Yang were both on her bed again, the blonde had nodded off a few minutes ago, so she read curled up into her side. The warmth that radiated from the blonde was almost enough to lull her to sleep as well but she had to wait.

"Ruby slow down." Weiss' voice broke through her reading, "You only just got out of the infirmary." Even though she was reprimanding the wolf, Blake could hear the caring behind the icy girl's voice.

"But Weiss I've been stuck in a bed for days, I need to move." Ruby whined back. The fact that the wolf had been unconscious for three of those days was conveniently left out.

"I will march you back down to the infirmary if you keep this up." Weiss challenged. Blake wondered how the Heiress could openly challenge the wolf and not have it trigger Ruby's Alpha nature. Obviously there was something there that the wolf was leaving out and as her Beta Blake wanted to find out what it was.

"You'd miss me to much." Ruby laughed, their voices were getting closer.

"I-I-I would not you dolt." Weiss stuttered, Blake could imagine the blush now gracing the white haired girl's cheeks. Suddenly the door to the dorm opened revealing the Heiress and the wolf.

Weiss' eyes gazed over her and Yang before turning back to the wolf, her mouth opening to continue to reprimand her partner before she paused.

Blue eyes whipped back and focused on Blake, specifically her ears. Weiss' mouth opened and closed several times but no sound came out.

"OOO!" Ruby cheered as she too spotted her ears out in the open. "Blake you don't have your bow on." Weiss whipped her head to look at her partner then back to the panther then back to her partner.

"You knew?" Weiss asked the wolf dumbfounded.

Ruby smiled up at Weiss with a wide grin, "Yep." The wolf lightly touched the side of her nose.

"Oh for the love of Dust." Weiss groaned as she shook her head and made her way to the wardrobe.

Blake raised an eyebrow at the Heiress' back, "Is that all you have to say?"

As the white haired girl grabbed a fresh nightgown she rolled her eyes and looked at the panther. "Blake I'm not my family, I don't care if you're a Faunus. I thought you would have learned that when Ruby showed her ears and tail to me."

"I had to be sure." Blake shrugged.

Weiss nodded, "I can accept that. That however," She said looking towards the blonde laying beside her already in her nightclothes and no sign of moving. Blake noticed Ruby tense up but Weiss didn't, "Just don't wake me or ruin Ruby's innocence." Ruby's ears perked up, now Blake really wanted to know what was up. Turning back towards the wolf Weiss sighed, "You're sleeping on the bottom tonight. I will not have you getting even more injured because of your bed." Ruby went to argue but Weiss cut her off, "Ruby please, do this for me." Blake could see emotions swirling behind the ice blue eyes.

Ruby gave a soft nod as her ears dropped slightly. "Okay Weiss." Weiss reach out and touched the wolf's shoulder.

"Thank you." The panther could see the Heiress give the shoulder a soft squeeze before heading towards the bathroom.

Blake eyed her leader as the girl gathered her own sleep ware, "Ruby." She called, the wolf flick and ear. "What was that?"

She watched in amusement as the wolf stiffened up, "Ah n-nothing." Ruby shook her head. "Nothing at all." Blake hummed as she shut her book, if Ruby wasn't ready to share she wouldn't push unless she had to.

Weiss exited the bathroom and was replaced by Ruby, as the Heiress crawled up into the top bunk Blake pulled the sheets over herself and Yang settling down into the blonde's side. Strong arms instantly wrapped around her. "Everything good?" Yang whispered into her ear.

Blake smile as she snuggled in to her space heater, "Yeah just your sister and Weiss ignoring the obvious."

Yang chuckled, "Kids, am I right?"

"Right." Blake agreed pressing a kiss to the blonde's lips before allowing herself to drift off in the safe feeling in her chest.

* * *

 **A/N: And we have bumblebee! Yay! Moving on, so there's half of Blake's secret, Sun showed up meaning his team is on the way and we are in total cannon divergent so I will not be following their time line, in case that wasn't obvious. So it's been brought to my attention that I never gave ages of the girls (my bad) So Yang, Blake and Weiss are all 20 and Ruby's 18 here for reasons, sorry about that I totally forgot about that I mean I've been writing this so it never really occurred to me that I left that out. Next time we're with Weiss and her thoughts and more on Ruby! So looking forward to that!**

 **With that: As always I cannot thank you all enough, let me know how you're doing, and may you find a reason to smile.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: Sacrifice To Protect.

Weiss was drowning in the scent of roses. As soon as Ruby had been freed of the infirmary she had become incredibly clingy to the Heiress. Nearly everyday the wolf would wrap her arms around her and start to snuggle against her chest doing all shorts of things to the frosty girl's emotions. Weiss' heart would pound in her chest when the crimson girl held her causing heat to flood all over her body.

When silver eyes flashed up at her Weiss could feel her breath catch making her feel light headed. The smell of the sweet flower radiated off the redhead filing her nose with the promise of a fresh spring day. The wolf's ears would flick against her chin their soft silky fur tickling her flesh, her tail would occasionally brush against her legs the fur there being softer than any the Heiress had ever felt. The wolf was putting the white haired girl through an emotional gauntlet and she couldn't decide if she wanted it to end or wanted more.

Every touch or hug lingered against her skin for hours after it had ended making Weiss want them more but she knew that she shouldn't indulge in the physical contact. But the wolf was just so warm. The lingering tingles would cause the Heiress' mind to wonder even in the middle of class. Often she would find herself staring at the crimson girl's hands or lips when she did let her mind slip. Once when Ruby had been eating strawberries Weiss had noticed the juice lingering on the wolf's lips and had had the irresistible urge to know what the juice tasted like on her lips. That thought startled the Heiress that she immediately left the cafeteria her face ablaze with heat, what was coming over her?

After that the wolf had begun to invade her dreams. Dream Ruby was even more clingy and much more forward. In her dreams she would find herself with the wolf pressed up against her chest hand resting lightly on her hips as she whispered sweet nothings into her ears. She could feel her heart beat against her ribs as the sharp teeth of the girl nipped at her neck and ears. With a growing frustration she would grab the redhead by the back of her head forcing their lips together the taste of strawberries filling her mouth as the scent of roses filling her nose. Just as her hands began to work their way up towards Ruby's chest Weiss would jolt awake panting as the fire in her core slowly cooled. She just could not escape the thoughts of the crimson wolf.

The more the Heiress thought about the wolf the more the attachment grew. Whenever they were in separate classes Weiss would find herself wondering what Ruby was up to and whether or not she was paying attention to the class, she certainly hopped so Ruby was doing so much better in her classed now that she was showing an effort in them. If she was going to meet with her partner Weiss would feel her heart skip about in her chest while her steps felt lighter. And when the silver eyes found hers, it was if nothing else in the world mattered.

And even though Weiss enjoyed every second she spent with her partner, every smile the wolf gave her, every hug that was pressed into her skin and every happy feeling the crimson girl made her feel she knew that she couldn't let it go any further that what it already had.

She had to stop this, she had to move things back to the way they were before Ruby had gotten injured. They had to go back to being friends at an arms length, no more hugs that ignited her skin, no more dreams that caused her heart to beat erratically, and no more flashing silver eyes. She had to stop this, for Ruby's safety.

The question was just how she was going to do it. She couldn't just push Ruby away that would just prove that she was her family nor could she get the wolf angry enough to leave, the redhead probably didn't have that kind of hate in her. So just how could she distance herself from the crimson girl?

"Hey Weiss." The wolf chipped behind her causing the Heiress to jump at her desk. Spinning in her chair Weiss prepared a glare towards the wolf only to find silver eyes beaming bright with happiness, the glare died. "Whacha doing?"

Weiss rolled her eyes turning back to the paper she had been working on before she had gotten sidetracked. "A paper on the Dragnaire civil war in Dragnarian."

"Oh which one?" Ruby inquired as she leaned over Weiss' shoulder to look at the paper, the scent of roses filled the Heiress' nose.

"The second one." Weiss told her partner as she leaned away from the overpowering smell, why did the girl have to smell of good. "You know there's something slightly sad about the fact that their Kingdom has had more than one civil war since the establishment of it."

Ruby gave a snorting laugh as she continued to read, "Yeah kinda, one of the reasons the joke goes the two things that come out of Dragnaire is war and orphans." Weiss caught a hint of sadness behind the silver eyes, "But I'm not going to complain cause I've got a great family. Oh hey you've got your dates off here. Should be from 1809 to 1818 the ones you have are for the for the Reconstruction period." Weiss blinked, had Ruby just said…

"What?" The Heiress asked her voice full of confusion. Ruby's head snapped up as she looked at her partner.

"I said you're dates are off. The civil war lasted from 1809 to 1818 you have the dates for the Reconstruction of the first war." The Heiress continued to give her a confused look, and the wolf could start to feel herself get nervous had she offended Weiss? "I mean I'm pretty sure that you've got the dates wrong, I could be wrong though cause I don't have a eidetic memory like you but I'm pretty good with history. Maybe I was thinking of something else…"

"Ruby." Weiss cut over the wolf's ramble, "I'm not confused about dates I'm confused as to what you said before that."

Ruby's brow furrowed, she had been talking about how Dragnaire so many civil that they only exported war and orphans…Oh. That was right she had never told Weiss about her full background. It didn't matter to her cause she loved her family so why would she be concerned about one that gave her up? Seeing the confusion in her Heiress eyes though the wolf sighed, "You mean about me having a family?" Weiss nodded. With another sigh Ruby moved away from Weiss' desk and sat on the frosty girl's bed. "Well I'm pretty sure its obvious Yang and I aren't full sisters."

"Unless she's a Faunus too and just forgot to tell me as well." Weiss huffed, she wasn't bitter at the fact that neither the wolf nor panther told her the truth about themselves she understood, it did annoy her though because it made her feel like her family.

"No she's human." Ruby gave a barking laugh, if Yang was a Faunus she'd be on full display at all times. "Well she's not even my half sister either. Our family's kinda complicated, Her mom and dad were on the same team as my mom here at Beacon, they got married then had Yang but after about six months after having her Yang's mom left without a word or reason. Then my mom stepped up and helped dad with Yang because he was out of his depth with an infant."

"I can imagine that an infant Yang would put anyone out of their depth." Weiss muttered making Ruby nod.

"But my mom wasn't my real mom." Ruby continued, Weiss watched as the wolf brought her legs up to her chest wrapping her arms around them. "Her name was Summer Rose, and she was one of the most sought after Huntress, her missions taking her all around the world. One mission took her to Dragnaire where she had to investigate why a small village had gone dark in the north. Once she had finished she had a few days to relax before her return flight so she did what she always did, find the closest orphanage and volunteer to help.

"While she was there she was asked to help with the Faunus infants, which is where she found me. She figured I was about two or so but couldn't be sure cause the orphanage I was at had very poor records of their wards and it was even more so for me." Ruby's silver eyes were full of sadness pulling at the Heiress' heart, she hated when Ruby looked sad.

Standing up she walked over to her bed and sat down beside the crimson girl, "You don't have to finish if you don't want." She tried to comfort the wolf while still maintaining her distance.

Ruby shook her head, "We're partners, we should know about each others past." Taking a steading breath she continued, "Apparently I was a safe haven child. My true parents just left me at the orphanage one night leaving no note or even sign that they had been there." Weiss felt her heart shatter her words, Ruby had been abandoned and left to be a ward of the state. In Dragnaire wards of the state were often forgotten about until they were too old to stay in the system. With no true education or skills they were forced into dead end jobs for little pay and a pitiful life, it was a harsh reality in the struggling Kingdom. "She had been to a lot of orphanage and held a lot of children but when she held me and heard my story she said she fell in love and knew that she couldn't leave me so she adopted me. She was suppose to be gone for a week mission but wound up taking a month because of all the red tape she had to go through to adopt me and make sure the immigration papers went through before she could take me out of Dragnaire. Then when she did she took me straight back to Patch so happy to show off her new daughter. From what I've been told my dad was so shocked that he passed out when he saw her holding me." A small smile pulled at the wolf's lips, "Growing up she wanted me to learn as much as I could about my homeland so that way if I ever wanted to I could go back and try and find my true parents, but I've never wanted that they didn't want me so why would I want to know them? As far as I'm concerned my mom was my mom, it didn't matter if she didn't give birth to me or not."

"She sounds like a more amazing woman every time you talk about her." Weiss smiled at the crimson girl, again the silver eyes flashed with happiness causing her heart to leap.

"She was." Ruby nodded enthusiastically. "Best Huntress to ever graduate Beacon. Her and her team hold all of the records for top kills and missions completed. So I have a lot to live up to." She gave Weiss a large smile. The heiress could feel her heart beat faster as she stared at the large grin. Why did her attachment to Ruby have to be so strong? "Hey Blake and Yang are going to meet the team from Haven today, wanna go?"

The Heiress had heard about the abroad team but hadn't yet met them. They were suppose to be one of the best second year teams from Haven which was why they were considered for the study abroad program so she supposed they had some promise. "Sure it will be interesting to meet a team from another school. But do you think they'll want to meet with me?" Ruby blinked in confusion causing the Heiress to sigh, "Blake said their team leader is a Faunus, so do you really think that he'll be okay with me?"

"Oh yeah you'll be fine." Ruby nodded brushing off the concern, "Blake said Sun gave off the 'carefree' vibe, so I'm pretty sure that he'll be cool with it plus he's okay in Yang's book." Weiss sighed, an okay in Yang's book could mean he was just as destructive as her and the Heiress wasn't sure if she could deal with two people like that.

Nodding her head Weiss stood, "Alright let's go. We probably shouldn't let their first impression of Beacon just be of your sister." Ruby chuckled as she quickly joined her partner wrapping her arm around the Heiress' causing her heart to beat erratically. Heat started to creep up her cheeks as the wolf smiled up at her.

Making their way down to the airship docks Ruby bounced about as she still held on to Weiss' arm. The air was growing colder each day and Weiss could see a few of the tree s on campus beginning to turn bright oranges and reds that would soon dominate the color of campus. "I'm so excited for fall." Ruby chirped as she looked around drawing the Heiress from her thoughts. "The trees get so pretty and the air gets this crisp smell to it. What's fall like in Mantel?"

Weiss shrugged, "Mantel doesn't have many seasons other than winter. Our summers are rather short only lasting a month or two and even then it is still cold, spring and autumn are very short lasting a few weeks at most and in autumn the transition is so short to winter that you can barely appreciate it. We also don't have as many deciduous trees as Vale does so the color is lost to us. Though there is something nice about the way coniferous forests look in winter."

Ruby smiled up at the Heiress, "I bet it's really pretty." Weiss nodded, she had always liked the way the deep forests that surrounded White Castel looked after a fresh snowfall. She hadn't been able to enjoy that scene in such a long time. "… And then Yang was all like 'Who cares I'm a walking inferno' and then Uncle Qrow dumped a whole tree of snow on her causing her to catch a cold. She was so mad." Ruby had continued talking making Weiss feel a little bad she hadn't been able to pay attention to her partner. From the sounds of it, it was an amusing story.

"Hey we were wondering if you two would show up." Yang called over making the red and white duo look over at her. The blonde was waving at them with one arm the other draped around Blake's shoulders, the panther leaning into the embrace.

"We haven't missed them have we?" Ruby questioned dropping her arm away from Weiss causing disappointment to twitch at the Heiress heart at the sudden loss of contact.

"No," Blake shook her head pulling away from Yang. The white haired girl wondered what was going on between the two, they hadn't said out right that they were a couple but she suspected something like that might be going on between them. "They should be here shortly though." As if her words summoned the airship the shadow of the transport covered them.

Slowly the ship touched down opening its doors. A few students returning from Vale strolled out holding shopping bags followed by the new team. Sun was the first one out, a duffle bag slug over his shoulder, beside him was a tall boy with light blue hair with orange goggles around his neck his duffel bag in his hand, on the other side of the blonde Faunus was a tall dark skinned boy with green hair he was carrying two duffle bags and finally beside him was a slightly shorter boy with red hair, he was on his scroll talking away looking highly annoyed at whoever he was talking to.

Seeing their team waiting for them Sun gave a wave before picking up his pace, "Hey Blake, Yang thanks for coming out to meet us." The large smile on his face as he reached them dipped a bit as his eyes skipped over to the Heiress but returned quickly. Weiss sighed internally she had been expecting his reaction it was the curse of her family's name. "So these are your teammates?"

The crimson girl bounced beside her as offered her hand out to the monkey Faunus, "Hi I'm Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY." Sun flinched at the extended hand eyes darting from the small wolf to the panther, Blake covered her chuckled well with a cough but Weiss still caught it. She had noticed that many of the Faunus reacted the same way around Ruby the first time they met her, hesitant. The action made the white haired girl wonder if she was missing something.

"Sun Wukong, leader of Team SSSN." The blond boy took the wolf's hand with a smile though his eyes darted to Blake again. The panther gave a short nod, now Weiss knew she was missing something and she was determined to figure it out.

"Cool, and this is my partner, Weiss Schnee." Ruby continued as she dropped her hand smiling up at Weiss, the Heiress' chest clenched as the silver eyes bore up into her own with happiness.

"A pleasure to meet you." Weiss shook the thought from her head as she offered her own hand to the boy.

Before blond boy could respond the tall boy with blue hair took his place grasping her hand lightly giving her what she assumed he thought was his most charming smile, "Hi, I'm Neptune Vasilias and might I say that the heavens above cannot compare to your beauty." Weiss bit back hard against her want to groan; did this idiot really think that that was a good pick up line?

As his teammate tried to flirt with the white haired girl Sun eyed the wolf still beside her. If Neptune could smell like he could he would know that Ruby's scent was all over Weiss and that it would be best to stay clear. He could also see irritation rising in the small wolf, with a quick glimpse at Blake he saw that she had noticed as well, her body ready to spring if she needed to intercede. "Hey Nep why don't you let Scarlet and Sage get a word in." The monkey spoke up before anything could happen.

Weiss sighed as the boy finally released her hand, any longer and she might have frozen him just to get it back. As soon as her hand was at her side, she felt a small warmth wrap around hers, looking down Ruby had wrapped her hands around hers. The spark of heat flared again back into the Heiress chest.

Blake blew out a sigh, "Thank you." She whispered to Sun, while she wasn't sure how Ruby felt towards the white haired girl exactly but she an idea and if the panther was right Neptune would be in a lot of trouble if he continued.

Ruby's ear twitched as she caught the exchange between Blake and the monkey. Sure she had felt a small pang of jealousy when Neptune had taken Weiss' hand which had confused her for a minute while she knew that she wanted to be with Weiss she didn't know if the white haired girl felt the same way, from the way she acted towards Blake and Yang sharing a bed last night she wasn't totally against the idea of a same sex relationship. And besides it wasn't as if she had laid a claim to Weiss.

The wolf turned her attention back to the two remaining members of the new team, the first was a tall boy with dark skin and green hair his golden eyes reminded Ruby of Blake's. His neck was covered in numeral tattoos, his long open jacket revealing tone abs. He had a deep voice as he spoke introducing himself, "My name is Sage Ayana." With a nod to each of the red and white duo he looked down to the boy beside him.

"And I'm Scarlet David." The boy looked away as soon as he could. His red hair was much lighter than her own and was swept off to the side, covering one of his green eyes a red tattoo framed his left eye. A red jacket hung off his shoulders over his white shirt. There was something off the boy, he smelled different from the other boys with him.

"So, now that that's out of the way." Neptune stepped back around the front of his teammates, "How about you and I get to know each other better say over dinner, tonight, 7 o'clock?" His blue eyes were once again back on Weiss a large grin on his face.

Weiss felt the wolf's hands tighten in on hers as she fought to roll her eyes. She would rather go back into her family's combat chamber for a week straight than go out on a date with the blue haired idiot. Did he really think that he could hold her interest on a date where so many others had failed? From his confident grin he seemed to think so, but the Heiress wasn't really in the mood to humor the idiot. "As lovely as that sounds," She felt Ruby's hands tighten again. "I'll have to decline, I have a large test coming up and I am behind in my studying. Perhaps some other time."

"Sure I understand," Neptune smiled undeterred pulling out his scroll. "How about I get your number so that way we can set up a time when you're free." Weiss had to fight against her want to roll her eyes, it was the polite thing to do get the other person's number to set up a new time but she really had no intention on setting another date. Holding her smile the Heiress pulled out her scroll opening the information terminal. There was a beep as the boy's number appeared on her screen along with his information. "I look forward to hearing from you Snow Angel." He gave a wink and Weiss felt the heat of anger prick up in her chest at the nickname.

Keeping a schooled face the Heiress continued to smile back, "Well it was a pleasure meeting you. Ruby come on we need to go to the library." With the wolf's hand still in her own she headed off towards the large building.

As the white and red duo departed Sun turned back to look at the black haired girl, "So your leader is a wolf Faunus and her partner is the Schnee Heiress?" Blake nodded, "And she's her…"

"We have no idea how the feel about each other, other than they are good friends." Blake shrugged, as she felt Yang come up beside her again. The blonde had wondered off to talk to Sage.

"What's up Kit Cat?" The blonde asked making the panther roll her eyes.

"We were just discussing your sister and Weiss." Blake explained as she leaned back into her partner.

Sun blinked, "Wait, sister? Ruby's your sister?"

Yang smiles, "Yep. The pup is my baby sister so don't go messing with her."

"I'm not stupid enough to tangle with a wolf or her sister." Sun chuckled, "Though I'm honestly more afraid of the wolf than you. No offense."

"Why are you scared of Ruby?" Yang scoffed, "She's harmless for the most part. Yeah she's got a few oddities where her wolf side shows up a bit more than normal but other than that she wouldn't hurt a fly."

Blake sighed, "Yang it's because she's a wolf that she causes other Faunus nervous, didn't you mom ever tell you about how easy it is for a wolf to lose themselves?" Yang nodded, it was something her mom had told her to watch Ruby for signs of loosing herself but not once had she shown any signs of that. "Well because of that Faunus are always very cautious around wolves, I've almost been killed by a feral wolf. It also doesn't help that she's an Alpha."

Sun's eyes grew wider, "She's an Alpha? Ah crap please tell me she's not going to shred Neptune like a can." Blake was surprised that Sun hadn't realized that the wolf was an Alpha, she must have started to work on holding back her nature.

"Ruby is pretty good at holding her Alpha side separate from herself." Blake explained, "And if she does start to act up I have her permission and the authority to intercede." Both blonds gave her a questioning look. "I'm her Beta, well as close as one as one can be without a pack."

"So should I start to be jealous of my little sister?" Yang asked narrowing her eyes playfully.

"I serve as her second in command." Blake shook her head, "Nothing more than that, and as far as should we be worried about Neptune I honestly can't say."

"I wouldn't be surprised if Ruby's become attracted to Weiss." Yang shrugged, "I've always suspected that the pup swung that way and though she's bitchy Weiss is a looker." Blake raised an eyebrow at the blonde's words, "She's got nothing on you though Kitten." Blake rolled her eyes.

"Right well we've got to go set up in the second year guest dorm so I'll catch you later." Sun gave a smile and called over for his team to follow him.

Blake looked over her shoulder and at the blonde she was till leaning against, the warmth radiating into her back. The brawler seemed at total ease as she watched the clouds roll by overhead. As if feeling her amber eyes on her Yang looked down and smiled, "So want to go meet up with Nora and Ren for a quick sparing session? I promised I'd work with her some today and seeing as Ren usually follows her around it'd be great two on two practice." Blake smiled she should have expected something like this. Yang had stayed in one spot for too long and now it was time to move again, the only time the brawler would stay still for an extended amount of time was when the panther was reading and Yang was sitting with her.

Pushing off the blonde Blake gave a stretch feeling her muscles loosen, she could go for a friendly spar with Ren. "Sure, sounds like fun." With a smirk she strutted off feeling the blondes gaze on her hips. The game may have changed but it was still fun.

* * *

Ruby hadn't let go of her partner's hand since the Heiress had led them off towards the library. The face of the blue haired boy kept popping up in to her mind, the large charming smile on his face as he openly flirted with Weiss. Every time she pushed it away it would return a few seconds later only to reignite the pang of jealousy in the wolf's chest.

She had grown a lot closer to the Heiress after leaving the infirmary, the white haired girl was always beside her watching to make sure she was fine and didn't pull at her injuries. Weiss had even moved the wolf into her bed so she didn't have to climb up to her bunk, a feat she knew she could do even with her injuries but it had touched her that she had cared that much.

Weiss had been the first person she had told that she was adopted, she had been the first person she really talked about her mom to. And Weiss had opened up to her telling her about her family and how she felt towards them how she wanted to fix everything that they had done wrong and make it right.

Ruby wasn't just attracted to Weiss she had grown attached to the white haired girl, so who did that new boy think he was trying to steal her away from her? Weiss was her ma…

Ruby shook her head breaking the thought her face heating up with blush, had she really just almost called Weiss her mate? While it was true that wanted to be with Weiss like that she couldn't just force the Heiress to feel the same way that she did but she really really hoped that she would. There was one way she could find out she just had to find the nerve, "Hey Weiss?"

Weiss jumped at the wolf's voice as if she had forgotten that she was even there, which was hard to believe because Ruby still had a grasp on her own hand. The wolf cocked her head in confusion, "Sorry, I was thinking." The Heiress shook her head, "What is it Ruby?"

"I was wondering what you thought about Team SSSN." The redhead asked her partner, she wanted to start by feeling this out first just as she had when she was going to reveal herself to Weiss.

"They were interesting." The Heiress allowed, she had been trying to keep herself from being more annoyed with the blue haired boy.

Ruby nodded the white haired girl hadn't given her much, "Yeah Sun seemed interesting and Sage was huge, though there's something off about Scarlet."

"What do you mean?" Weiss looked down at the wolf, she hadn't noticed anything about the red haired boy aside from he was a bit shy.

"He smelled different from what he should." Ruby explained, he had a distinct smell that was hard to understand, like his pheromones were artificial and too many at the same time. "I can't really explain it." Weiss sighed, "Hey it's hard to explain to people who aren't Faunus. It's like how would you explain to Fox what the color red looks like without using another color to describe it?"

"That would be hard." Weiss nodded in agreement after a few moments of thought.

"And then there was Neptune." Ruby continued, "He was rather, forward?"

Weiss sighed, dropping her hand away from Ruby's causing a pang of hurt to flood into the wolf's chest. "He was rather forward wasn't he? Though not as forward as other's I've dealt with."

A pang of jealousy shot through the wolf, there had been other? "What do you mean others?"

"My father set me up with many would be suitors as I was growing up, some more forward than others." Weiss rolled her eyes at the thought of the many dates she had gone on.

"So they were all bad?" Ruby ventured, she was really hoping the Heiress would say that men didn't interest her.

Weiss sighed, "All of them fell into one of three categories; Boring, spineless, or sex fiends. And they were always after one of three things; my money, my family's name or my body. I found all of them so boring that I actually invented several new Dust formulas." Though she had never told her family about them, if she did then they would surely seek a way to twist them into something perverse.

"Oh so you're not going to call him?" Ruby tried, looked up at her partner with wide silver eyes hope filling her chest maybe she had a chance.

Weiss looked down at the wide silver eyes, heat filled her chest and her heart fluttered. The Heiress cursed that fluttering, she needed to distance herself from the crimson wolf that caused her to feel this way. She couldn't let them get any closer, it was for Ruby's safety. She had to put Ruby first, her own feelings didn't matter. Looking away from the sterling silver orbs Weiss cleared her throat pushing back her emotions, "It may be refreshing to actually go on a date that isn't set up by my father." She could feel her heart hurt as she said the words, she didn't dare look at her partner.

Ruby's ears dipped, "Oh." She said, maybe she didn't have a chance. Of course Weiss wouldn't feel the same way as she did, they were just friends.

"Besides it's not like I'm seeing anyone right now, and we're not likely to get another mission anytime soon." Weiss continued still looking away from the wolf, she couldn't look at her partner it would hurt to much.

"Right." Ruby said, her voice dull. The lack of emotions hurting the Heiress even more. Suddenly the wolf shook her head, "I, uh, I've got to go. I just remembered I forgot to oil Crescent Rose." The wolf turned away from her partner heading towards the combat gym.

Weiss watched as the crimson girl left her alone, just as she should be. She had to keep her distance from the wolf it was for her safety. She was doing this for Ruby's sake. Taking a deep breath Weiss swallowed back her emotions and pulled out her scroll. Finding the new number the Heiress forced a false grin on her face before she hit the dial.

* * *

"Nep buddy, if you know what's good for you, leave the Heiress alone." Sun tried again as his team set up in their new room. "I'm telling you no good will come of it."

Neptune snorted, "Dude did you see her, she smoking hot and was totally into me." He smirked as he thought of his interaction with the Heiress, she would call he had a feeling.

"Her partner is a wolf." Sun kept trying, if Ruby thought of Weiss like he thought she did then it would be really bad for his partner if he didn't back down. "You know what that means right?"

"No." Neptune shrugged, so what if the small girl was a wolf where was the problem in that.

Sun wanted to bash his head against the wall, "It means she could shred you like a tuna can if you make her mad."

"Right." Neptune laughed, the small girl hadn't given him that vibe at all more of a cute puppy.

Sun groaned, "Scarlet, back me up on this." He called out to the boy in the bathroom.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Came the redheads reply from behind the door.

"That Neptune should stay away from Weiss." Sun explained, getting a laugh from Sage, "Well what do you think?"

Sage shrugged, "You telling him will do no good. If he gets his ass handed to him by the wolf then let it happen, it's the only way he'll learn. And if that happens 20 lien on the girl."

"No bet." Scarlet shook his head as he exited the bathroom. Sage took one look at the boy his eyes narrowing. "What?" Sun noticed too and sighed.

"Scar we talked about this." The monkey said motioning to the thick wrappings around his chest. "Don't use wrapping like that it's not healthy, use the binders."

Scarlet flushed, "It's just that they dirty right now and –"

"Well go get more in the morning." Sage sighed clasping the boy on his back. "No more health scares from you." Scarlet smiled back at his partner.

"Now back to the matter at hand." Sun said turning back to his partner just as he went to open his mouth the blue haired boy's scroll started to ring cutting over his comment.

Neptune looked down and smiled holding up his scroll so his partner could see, "Told you she'd call."

Sun sighed as he shook his head, "This is going to end badly."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello there! Oh I'm so happy to see you again! So before everyone starts to complain or gets annoyed with me, please don't be, this small Neptune arc really only lasts two more chapters (spoilers). Speaking of the next two chapters, I've already written them and I'll admit I'm not a huge fan of them as a whole. I like parts of each but not them as a whole. And no I'm not going to rewrite them because they still fit the dynamic of this story and frankly I'm lazy. So let's just grit our teeth and get through them together. After that it will get better, promise.**

 **With that: I cannot convey my thanks fully to all, leave a message at the tone, and remember you're wonderful.**

 **PS: TODAY IS MOTHER'S DAY! (or yesterday depending on your timezone) tell your mom you love her and that you're thankful for her.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: The Wolf.

Weiss couldn't believe she was actually doing this again, this time of her own free volition. And what was she doing? She was going on a date, with a person she had no interest in. And why was she doing this? To protect Ruby from her feelings.

And it was totally not worth it.

She had instantly regretted her plan the moment she heard Neptune's voice on the other end of the line telling her he'd known she was going to call, the Heiress almost hung up there and forgot about the entire idea but she couldn't. No she had to do this because if she continued the way she was going she'd put Ruby in danger.

During their call the white haired girl had to keep herself from bashing her head against the nearest brick wall from all of his horrible pick up lines. But in between the lines and atrocious flirting they had been able to set a date up for the weekend, Neptune suggesting an up scaled restaurant the Heiress doubted that he could actually pay for.

But now that it was actually time for her to actually get around for the date, Weiss was really considering calling up the boy and calling it off. She really didn't want to sit through another boring date where the person constantly hit on her or tired to impress her with unnecessary boasting. Taking a steading breath the Heiress stepped out of the shower and grabbed her towel, she was doing this for Ruby, she had to protect Ruby.

After she was dry she looked at the dress hanging on the back of the door. It was simple compared to other dresses she had worn; pure white and knee length. The Heiress thought it was suitable for a first date and acceptable for the changing weather. Pulling on the dress the Heiress turned to the mirror securitizing her hair.

Settling on just leaving it down she turned on her blow dryer and ran a comb through it to keep it flat. Satisfied with that she started her make up, a light layer of foundation with a dash of blush, light blue eye shadow to compliment her eyes and a light pink lipstick. Finishing with a light dusting of perfume the Heiress deemed herself ready with nearly ten minutes before Neptune was suppose to show up, she really had put everything off until the last minute. Taking a deep breath Weiss looked into the mirror meeting her own gaze. An empty gaze stared back, she could see no emotion behind her eyes, none of what she felt when she was meeting with Ruby or thought of Ruby shown through to the surface now.

Breaking her gaze the Heiress repeated what she had been telling herself since the start of this idea, she was doing this to protect Ruby.

"Hey Ice Princess, you almost done in there?" Yang called out from the other side of the door. Irritation spiked in the Heiress' chest.

Stalking over to the door Weiss ripped it open to find the blonde brawler waiting on the other side, "Are you always this impatient?"

"Wow," Yang whistled, "If I didn't know better I'd actually think you wanted to go on this date."

Weiss narrowed his eyes, "What makes you think I don't want to go on this date?" Yang rolled her eyes.

"The fact that you have ten minutes left before your 'date' shows up when usually if you're going anywhere you're usually ready at least a half hour before hand. Not to mention that you have not once messaged him asking if he's on his way or to make sure he'll be on time." Yang pointed out. Weiss felt her eye twitch, the brute was right she hadn't even bothered to see if Neptune remembered the time they had set. She was actually hoping deep down that he had forgotten but she knew that it wasn't likely, the blue haired boy seemed extremely excited over the fact that she had called him.

"Maybe I'm just behind." Weiss bite trying to push her way towards the room, Yang snorted and moved aside. "Besides what I do in my time is none of your concern."

Amber eyes bore into her as the Heiress reached her wardrobe, "You know very well you're never behind. It's not becoming of you to lie."

Weiss felt herself flush as she reached for a light jacket, "Who said I was lying?" She was getting really tired of her teammates getting on her case about this, she was doing this for a good cause, for Ruby.

"Fine." Blake sighed returning to her book, "Keep telling yourself whatever it is you're telling yourself. But how long can you keep it up." The words of the panther hit the Heiress in her heart, how long could she keep it up?

Every time Ruby got close to her to hug her or got closer than an arms length away the Heiress had to push her away. Each time she would watch as silver eyes would spark with hurt causing her heart to crack pain. But she had to keep going, she had to keep the wolf from getting to close. She had to protect Ruby.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Weiss shook her head as she turned to face her black haired teammate. The amber eyes rolled eyes as she continued to read.

"I'm not the one you need to convince." Blake replied lightly with a twitch of her ears amber eyes flicked up towards the door.

Weiss waited for the knock but instead the door opened to reveal the crimson leader. The Heiress felt her heart beat faster as she watched the silver eyes flicked over to her. The girl stopped dead in her tracks eyes blinking as if she was trying to comprehend what she was seeing. Her silver gaze slowly drug its way up her form causing Weiss' heart to sputter and stumble erratically in her chest.

Slowly the wolf's gaze reached her face and the Heiress could see the silver eyes burn with emotion. Weiss felt her core ignite as the silver eyes bore into her own eyes heat flushing to her face. Why did it have to be Ruby to cause her to feel this way? Why did she have to get attached to her first true friend?

"W-w-wow." Ruby breathed as she stood there taking in her partner blinking a few times. Weiss looked good in her usual attire but now that she was dressed up and had let her hair down, the wolf was absolutely stunned by the white haired beauty. "You look amazing."

The blush on the Heiress' face grew stronger as the redhead continued to stare at her, "Thanks." She mumbled as she pulled her arm across her chest, suddenly feeling very exposed in front of the wolf.

Blake watched as the pair continued to stare at each other it was so painfully obvious that they were attracted to each so why were they being so stubborn? Normally she would have tacked it up to Weiss being a Schnee and out right rejecting someone being in a same sex relationship but the Heiress had proven herself different from her family and she had seemingly accepted Yang and her being in, actually Blake wasn't quite sure what she and the blonde were but they were both females. And the panther knew it wasn't because Ruby was a Faunus, the Heiress accepted both the wolf and herself openly to the point where Blake had actually stopped wearing her bow in the dorm. Even with the damage to her ears she felt comfortable having them in the open around her new friends.

So what was it that caused the Heiress to keep pushing the wolf away? Why would Weiss put so distance between herself and her partner? It was obviously hurting both of them anyone could see that so what was it? Blake could feel the tension start to form between the two as they continued to stare at each other silver eyes fixing with blue ones.

Giving a small cough the panther had to hold back a chuckle as both girls jumped at the sudden noise, Weiss breaking her gaze first as she ducked back into her wardrobe to grab her clutch. Ruby's silver eyes darted to the panther as she gave a simple shrug. "Yes, thank you for the compliment Ruby." The Heiress was saying as she put her scroll in the white bag along with a few things to touch up her make up if she had to.

The wolf took a step towards the Heiress her mouth open to say something when a knock cut over her causing her to jerk back. "Sound's like Neptune is here." Weiss sighed as she did another check to her hair in a pocket mirror. With a nod she reached out for the door to open it. "Good evening Mister Vasilias." The Heiress took a look at the boy before her.

Neptune stepped partly through the door, a blue dress shirt and a black tie where covered by a black jacket the ensemble was completed with matching black dress pants and shoes. All he was missing was the over priced cologne, a tacky gold or silver watch, a bouquet of flowers and he would be a perfect copy for all of the dates Weiss had been forced on before. She took a small inhale, overpriced cologne, check. The Heiress noted that his arm was held behind his back, a small glint of plastic poked out from the corner, bouquet of flowers, check.

"Good evening Miss Schnee, you look lovely tonight." Neptune grinned as he gave a small bow. With a over zealous flourish that was unneeded the blue haired boy brought out the flowers from behind his back, Weiss caught the glint of silver at his wrist, tacky watch, check. Three for three, Weiss internally sighed, it was going to be just like all of her other dates. "Please these are for you." The flowers, red roses, Weiss heart clenched as she looked at them, there were just like her partner. Of course he would buy her roses, why wouldn't he? It's not like she was trying to stop herself from thinking of her partner.

"Thank you." Weiss said taking them but purposely avoiding taking a smell of them, she knew they would smell just like Ruby and if she did that now she would probably call the whole thing off. "I'll just leave these here for now, Ruby would you please put these in a vase?" She handed the flowers to her partner avoiding any contact with the wolf.

Neptune took a step into the room, the wolf gave a low growl as she took the roses from her partner silver eyes flashing at the boy. "I think there's one in the bathroom." Blake spoke up quickly coming to the wolf's side placing a restraining hang on her shoulder. "Yang can you grab the vase under the sink?" She called out hoping the blonde would out up quickly to help her intervene.

"Sure Kit Cat." The brawler chimed as she exited the bathroom glass vase spinning on her finger. Lilac eyes narrowed as she took in the scene in front of her, "Hey Neptune." She gave a curt nod to the boy.

"Well we should be off." Weiss pulled the boy's attention back to her, "We don't want to miss our reservations do we?"

Neptune nodded, "Right. Well see you all later." He offered his arm out to the Heiress, Blake felt Ruby's whole body tense as the white haired girl took it.

"I'll be back late." Weiss gave a careless wave as she left, not bothering to look back at the trembling wolf.

As the door shut Ruby's trembling stopped as she clenched the flowers in her hands the stems bending and breaking, a low growl emitting from her throat. Blake gave a squeeze of the wolf's shoulder, silver eyes flashed up at her causing her to jolt back.

"Hey you okay?" Yang asked looking down at the crimson girl. She had heard the low growl admitting from her sister. Suddenly the wolf tossed the flowers onto the Heiress' bed before throwing open the door and stalking out cape whipping behind her. The door slammed shut leaving the blonde and panther stunned. "Should we go after her?"

Blake hesitated; Ruby needed some space but was leaving the agitated wolf alone the best idea? "I say let her calm down some on her own first, she needs some time to cool off and not be around people. If she's not back by the time Weiss get's back then we'll go look for her."

"Weiss is the reason she's acting like this." Yang grumbled walking over to the Heiress' bed snatching the flowers off the bed. "If the bitch wasn't so fucking stubborn she'd grow a pair and ask Ruby out already." Placing the roses in the vase the blonde entered the bathroom to put water in the container. "I mean seriously woman up and just do it all ready."

Blake sighed as she sat down on her bed, the blonde did have a point one of them should have spoken up by now instead of causing all of this pain for them. But the blonde's words did spark something in the panther, since they were already on the topic. "So what's your excuse?"

"Huh?" Yang questioned coming back into the room.

"What's your excuse for not asking me out?" Blake said again raising an eyebrow at the blonde.

Yang paused as she sat the flowers down. "Oh, I, ah, well you know. I kinda thought we already were." The blonde gave her a sheepish smile.

Blake shook her head, "Yang we've made out and slept in the same bed a few times, but not once have you asked me out. So what's your excuse?"

"Oh." Yang sat down beside her partner, "Well if that's the case. Blake would you go out with me?"

The panther smiled, "Mochiron, anata ga baka (Of course you idiot)." Pressing her lips against the blonde's Blake felt her smile.

* * *

Ruby was irritated. Anyone watching the wolf could easily tell from the way her ears were held back to the way her tail would twitch sharply. But the most telling feature of the wolf's rising irritation was her eyes. Usually her silver eyes were full of bright light and shone with happiness now there were hard as steel and a sharp as her scythe. Her normal cheerful self was replaced with a biting snarling wolf.

During a sparing match with a fellow first year Ruby had unleashed her sweetheart and semblance in a hurricane of rose petals and cold hard steel. The end result had been a match that only lasted thirty seconds, a torn up arena and a very stunned group of first years. Even her own team and JNPR had been stunned at the ferocious display the wolf had given, Yang and Blake exchanging worried looks as their leader stalked out of the combat zone leaving her opponent to be carried out by his teammates. The only one who didn't seem to be disturbed by the wolf's sudden mood change was her partner.

Weiss had been doing her very best to ignore her partner's mood. Ever since meeting with the team from Haven the Heiress had been spending less and less time with the wolf and more time with the blue haired boy. Wherever she went the boy wasn't far behind trailing her like a lost puppy. It was if she was to preoccupied with Neptune to even notice Ruby's change and it made the wolf irritated.

Slamming her fist into the bag before her Ruby focused on conjuring a picture of Neptune's face where each blow would land. He had just waltzed into her territory and thought that he could do just what ever he wanted? Did he really think that she would allow that? She was an Alpha, this was her territory, Weiss was her ma…

Ruby slammed her fist harder against the leather feeling a sting on her skin shaking the thought from her head. She couldn't think like that, Weiss was her own person and if she wanted to spend time with Neptune then it wasn't her place to interfere, if Neptune made her happy then Ruby should be happy for her friend. But she just felt so angry with the blue haired boy. Nothing would please her more than smashing his smug face against the flat of her sweetheart but she wouldn't because if she did Weiss would be angry with her.

Why did he have to come here? Things were working out just fine before he showed up. Weiss and her were getting closer each day, the Heiress had been opening up towards her sure it was slow going but she was learning more and more each day about her frosty partner. But now with this boy all of that progress had been suddenly undone. Now Weiss was pushing her off to the side and not bothering with her.

Just thinking of Weiss hurt the wolf's heart. She missed the small smile that would pull at the Heiress' pink lips when she looked up at her, a smile that only she was privileged enough to see. She missed the frosty girl's smell of mint and vanilla mixing together perfectly reminding her of freshly fallen snow. She missed her partner's icy blue eyes that would flash when she was irritated.

When she had seen the Heiress in the dorm a before her date the wolf felt her heart leap into her throat, her pulse quickened as her palms grew damp. While it was true that Weiss was beautiful in her everyday attire, tonight she looked absolutely radiant. Her long white hair hung down her back like a curtain of sleek white silk, her pale cheeks were dusted with a light shade of blush, eyes highlighted with a matching shade of blue causing them shine even brighter and her soft lips coated in a light gloss of pink making them look so temping to the wolf. The smell of the Heiress was intoxicating clouding her mind as she breathed in, her normal scent being amplified by a few extra squirts of perfume. The whole look was pulled together by her white dress making her partner look like an actual angel. And then he showed up.

He had walked into her territory, given her partner flowers then took her away. The wolf wanted nothing more than to slam the door in his face and hold her partner in her arms and press her lips into those soft pink pillows of the Heiress. Why did Weiss have to be with him? Why couldn't it be her that Weiss wanted to be with?

With a sigh Ruby leaned her head against the punching bag letting the sweat drip down her face. She had to respect Weiss' decision, if the white haired girl didn't like girl's then there was nothing she could do about it. It was just going to be one of those things where no matter how bad she wanted it she would never have it. It was just a crush it would pass, eventually. But until then it would just hurt.

Shaking her head clear the crimson girl entered the empty locker room to shower and change into clean cloths. She paused by her locker her silver eyes darting towards the one right next to hers, Weiss'. Normally the Heiress would grab her workout clothes every night after she was done but tonight she hadn't been to the gym, tonight she had been getting ready for her date. As team leader she had access to all of her teammates lockers, so she could…

The wolf shook her head; no she would not open her partner's locker. That would be a violation of the Heiress' privacy. Silver eyes darted over the locker again, but it would be so easy…

Slamming her locker shut Ruby stalked out of the locker room before she gave into the temptation. She was not that desperate, and besides Yang would tease her relentlessly if she found out. Walking out into the cooling night air the redhead took a deep breath, the scents of fellow students that were out enjoying their night mixed with the oncoming fall air, already the edges of some of the tall tree leaves were turning soon all of the trees would burn with their bright colors of red, oranges and yellow. She could hear the conversations of passing students some making plans for tomorrow while others laughed and joked together, the sounds of soft music drifted into the wolf's ears.

Twisting her head Ruby sought to find the source of the music. It was a ways off deeper into the campus ground towards the second year dorms. The music drew the wolf forward as she headed towards the source. Sounds of sweet violins swept throw air accompanied by majestic horns and flutes as the wolf grew closer. She could feel her tail start to swish in time with the beat.

Growing closer she could hear two people stepping in time with the song their footsteps light and coordinated. With a sniff of the air the wolf made out the scents of cinnamon and freshly ground pepper from just beyond the wall. Turning the corner Ruby found a sight that made her stop.

Velvet and Coco were dancing together in time with the music drifting about the courtyard in long looping circles. The rabbit's head was resting on the other girl's shoulder with her eyes closed as she held the hand of her partner in one hand the other resting on the opposite shoulder. Coco's eyes were closed too and she had a small smile on her face as she held the rabbit's hand her other resting in the small of the shorter girl's back. As the music swelled the pair twisted sharply changing the direction of their circle, neither girl missing a step. Their synchronization amazed the wolf as she watched with wide eyes. Ruby stood transfixed for several minutes as she continued to watch the pair dance lost in their own world that consisted of just them and the music.

As the music came to a close the pair stopped going in large circles and settled into smaller one. Finally they stopped and Ruby couldn't help but clap, the sudden noise causing the rabbit to jump as Coco's eyes snapped open, brown eyes locked with silver.

The world dropped away.

It was if the Ruby's mind was suddenly cast out from her body. Her vision turned black, her hearing stripped, all feeling blocked. She couldn't breath no matter how hard she told her lungs to work they would not move. The blackness smothered her as it pressed in against her.

Suddenly she was back, the world refocused and the blackness retreated. Ruby blinked several times her vision filled with a concerned looking rabbit Faunus, the light press of hands on either side of her head, a strange tingling emanating from those two points. "There you are, keep coming." The girl instructed her voice even and soft. Slowly the wolf realized she was on her knees with the brown haired girl mimicking her position. Ruby tried to talk but her tongue felt like lead, "Don't speak just focus on coming back okay?" Ruby nodded. What had happened to her? All she had done was lock eyes with Coco.

Velvet saw the girl trying to put the pieces together in her mind and gave her a small smile, "Sorry, Coco didn't know who it was and reacted. I'm going to back away now but don't move okay? If you do you'll pass out and I really don't want to explain to Blake why you're back in the infirmary." Slowly the rabbit rose to her feet and looked back at the girl behind her the wolf looked as well. Coco hadn't moved from her spot, her hand covering her eyes.

"Babe can you get my glasses?" She asked waving her free hand over towards the bench. With a nod Velvet retrieved the pitch black sunglasses before handing them over to her girlfriend. "Thanks." Barely removing her hand the girl replaced them in front of her eyes. Looking over at the wolf the girl gave a weary smile, "Sorry kid, I reacted too quick again."

Velvet rolled her eyes, "You're always to quick to protect me. You really should make sure there's a threat before you use your Semblance. Can you go get her a glass of water?"

"Sure thing bunbun." Coco smiled as she pecked at the rabbit's check before strutting away towards their dorm. "Listen to the doctor kid, she'll patch you up in no time." With a sigh the rabbit rolled her eyes again before returning to the wolf's side.

"You starting to feel better Ruby?" She asked kneeling down again her brown eyes bright, the redhead nodded. The weight on her mind was fading quickly leaving her senses unhindered. "Good. Let's get you off the ground okay?" Velvet stood and offered her hand out trucking the downed girl up. Together the two walked over to the bench and sat down.

"What was that?" Ruby asked after a few moments of silence, she was still having trouble understanding what had happened to her.

"That was Coco's Semblance." Velvet explained, the crimson girl's expression didn't shift from confusion. The rabbit gave a wary smile, "Coco's Semblance has two stages, the first stage is called 'All Seeing'. It's always active no matter what she's doing and it allows her to see everything a person is hiding. It's why she knew that you and Blake were both Faunus while you were hiding. This stage is harmless, unnerving and captivating if you lock eyes with her, but harmless. It's also why she wears her glasses all the time. If someone does look into her eyes accidentally they can't break it themselves of it, so to protect people she hides her eyes. The second stage is called 'Gorgon's Stare' and it is very, very deadly. When she locks eyes with a person she can essentially freeze them in place. In that state a person can't even breath and if she holds it long enough she can stop their hearts before they suffocate." Ruby shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah, and when Velvet jumped I assumed it was a threat. Catch Ruby." Coco cut in as she strutted back in to the courtyard a bottle of water flying from her hand. The crimson girl caught the bottle giving the girl a thankful smile. "How's she doing?" Her dark glasses turned towards the rabbit.

"I'm going to touch you now Ruby, is that okay?" Ruby gave her a confused look before nodded. With a smile the rabbit gently laid one of her hands on Ruby's neck while the other took her free hand, the tingling returned, it felt lit it was flowing from the hand on her neck to the one on her hand. "I don't sense any lasting effects so she'll be fine." Velvet replied with a nod dropping her hands away before instructing, "Drink."

Ruby took a swing of the cool water as she watched the two girls interact. They seemed so relaxed with each other, their soft smiles communicating their feelings for the other wordlessly. Even with the dark glass covering her eyes Ruby could see the happiness shinning in her eyes. "So Ruby what brought you over to our dorm?" Coco turned to face the wolf.

"Oh I heard your music and decided to see what was up." Ruby smiled back, "It was a really pretty song and the way you were dancing was really cool." Velvet blushed at the wolf's words as Coco laughed.

"Yeah it's a nice night so I thought I'd surprise Velvet with a dance." Coco smiled making Velvet blush harder, "We haven't been able to since we left Mantel so it's nice to be able to just relax."

"You're from Mantel?" Ruby asked looking at the taller girl.

"Originally yeah," Coco nodded. "My family's not as rich as your partner's family but we are the leaders in Dustwear Clothes." At the mention of her partner the wolf looked away from the girl, Coco's eyes narrowed "All not well with in your Team?"

Ruby continued to look down at the ground, "No, things are fine. Weiss is just out on a date with a guy." The two older girls shared a look at the sullen words.

"Is that so?" Coco raided an eyebrow, Ruby nodded. "Didn't really take her as the dating type. So what's the guy like?"

The wolf gave out a small growl as she thought about Neptune. How could Weiss just go with him? He wasn't anything special so why was it him. "He's just fine." The wolf continued to growl. "He's on a team from Haven here on the study abroad program." He was in her territory he was with her partner.

"So she must be happy." Coco continued ignoring the wolf's behavior, "You know I bet he has to be a real catch to catch the Princess' eye." The wolf growled making Velvet flinch. Her girlfriend took notice but she had to push the wolf to find out if she was correct. "So as her partner, do you approve?"

The wolf gripped her hands together hard, she did not approve. Weiss should not be with him, he was not a match for the Heiress, he was not on the same level as the white haired girl. But she was, she was a wolf, she could be a match for her partner, she was an Alpha Weiss could be proud of. "Yeah." The wolf lied. A finger flicked her in the center of her forehead hard causing the redhead to flinch back.

The wolf glared up at the brunette that was giving her a sour look, "You have a long way to go before you can lie to me Ruby. I can see right through you, and I know exactly how you feel." The wolf gave a growl making the older girl roll her eyes.

"Ruby I know your frustrated right now but growling isn't going to help, talk to us." Velvet placed a soft hand on the wolf's shoulder, she didn't worry about the redhead attacking her, Coco would react before that could happen.

Ruby looked at the rabbit beside her, she wore a soft smile, her brown eyes calming. "It's just, why is it him?" She muttered knowing the rabbit would hear her. "Why did she pick him? Am I not good enough?"

Coco and Velvet shared other look; they understood what was distressing the wolf. "Ruby," Coco started looking down at the girl, "I need you to be completely honesty with yourself, not me cause I can tell if you lie." Silver eyes looked up at her, "Do you have feelings for Weiss?"

Ruby paused. The more she thought about the Heiress the more her heart filled with happiness. With every thought the more she wanted to be with the frosty girl, to hold her, to smell her sweet perfume, to feel her lips pressed up against hers. The wolf blushed at the idea of kissing the Heiress, her heart beating faster. She gave a small nod.

"And I take it you haven't told her?" Coco continued getting a small shake of the wolf's head. "Well you know you could try that instead of being all sulky."

"Coco that doesn't help." Velvet shook her head at her girlfriend, turning back to the wolf. "Ruby have you tried to talk to Weiss about this?"

Ruby shook her head again, "She so focused on Neptune that she doesn't have time for me anymore." The hurt in her heart twitched as she spoke.

"She's your partner, if you talk to her she'll listen." Velvet smiled at the wolf. "Just talk to her when she get's back, I'm sure things will work out." Ruby wasn't so sure even with her partner opening up to her; the white haired girl didn't open up much.

"Yeah and if she doesn't talk about it I'm sure Yang will gladly beat it out of her." Coco laughed.

Velvet shook her head, "Coco don't encourage such behavior. Just try to talk to her about it. It's not good to hold in your emotions like this, it will only lead to trouble."

A chime rang out from the wolf's scroll. _Hey Blake and I bought cookies come on back while they're fresh pup,_ read the message from her sister. A smile pulled at her lips, Yang always knew how to make her feel better.

"See you've got people to talk to even if Weiss won't." Velvet continued to smile, "You don't have to bottle this up."

"Yeah." Ruby nodded as she stood up looking between the two older girls. "Thanks you two I'll try and talk this out with Weiss when she gets back."

"Good luck." Coco smiled as the wolf walked out of the courtyard Velvet nodding in agreement.

As Ruby walked back towards her dorm she went over what the two girls had said. She wanted to talk to Weiss about her feelings but how should she go about it? Should she just be straight forward with it or approach it like she had when she revealed her Faunus nature to the Heiress? If she did that she could ask her pointedly how the white haired girl felt about Yang and Blake's relationship then go from there. She could explain that even though she had feelings for her it was okay if she didn't return them, Ruby just wanted to be in her life and if it was as friends then no matter how bad it hurt that's what she would be.

Yeah that would work they would figure it out. They could go back to the way things were, being friends and partners. Even if it hurt.

As Ruby reached her floor she turned towards her dorm only to stop. Weiss and Neptune were in front of the door. The blue hair boy was leaning forward his lips aimed for the Heiress'.

The wolf saw red. He was not allowed to kiss her mate. Weiss was hers not his. Weiss was her mate not his. The wolf moved before she even processed what she was fully doing, fangs and claws bared.

* * *

Weiss was ready to be rid of the blue haired boy. The entire date had consisted of her companion talking about himself constantly and her own thoughts drifting more and more towards her crimson partner. Every time the boy had brought up a new topic about himself the Heiress had found herself comparing him with the wolf.

He had killed an Ursa during his initiation, Ruby had killed a Giant Nevermore. He had developed his own weapon idea, Ruby had developed and built her weapon. He was in the top ten of his class in combat, Ruby was in the top five. Everything he said was compared to her partner and found underwhelming.

The restaurant he had taken her to was a five star upper class restaurant that overlooked downtown Vale. Their dishes were small fancy portions that were meant to please the eye more than the stomach. As they ate the Heiress found herself longing for the small sandwich shop that was owned by a local couple a few blocks over that her team had gone to a few times. Their portions were large enough for not only one meal but for a second the next day, the food filling, healthy and tasty. With the meager portions that were served here Weiss knew she'd wake up the next morning starving for breakfast.

Once the bill arrived Weiss was actually surprised that Neptune could afford to cover it, he must have taken out a small loan from someone if she had glimpsed the total right.

Walking beside the boy on their way back to Beacon the Heiress kept catching hints of the boy's cologne causing her to long for the scent of roses more and more.

With each passing second the Heiress found herself wanting to be with the crimson girl. Her heart felt heavy as she remembered why she was doing this. She had to protect her partner from her family. No matter what she felt for the wolf she had to make sure that Ruby was safe. It hurt but she was protecting someone she cared about so she would bare the pain.

"So Snow Angel did you enjoy tonight?" Neptune's voice brought the Heiress from her thoughts.

Swallowing her annoyance at the nickname Weiss turned to face the boy, his large grin probably would woo any other girl but to her she found it irritating. "Yes Mr. Vasilias I had a wonderful evening. Thank you very much." The boy's face lite up with delight almost making the Heiress regret lying to him.

"Well if that's the case I hope you're available again, say next week?" He look so hopeful that she would say yes.

The white haired girl internally cringed, she had been expecting it but had sincerely hopped he would wait until later to ask her out again, right now she was to annoyed to continue lying. "I'll have to look but I might be able to do something. It will depend on my schedule." Not a lie but not the truth, Weiss knew exactly what she had to do for not only the next week but for the next three weeks.

"Excellent, I look forward to hearing from you." Neptune continued to smile, "Well I will bid you a goodnight." Finally they had reached her dorm door. The Heiress almost turned her back on the boy to quickly retreat into room and just forget about the whole thing. But the hand on her arm stopped her, of course the boy expected her to 'reward' him for the night. Fighting against rolling her eyes the Heiress waited for him to move forward. Slowly he did, his eyes closing the white haired swallowed back bile and copied his motions. A growl sounded out through the hallway.

Ice blue eyes shot open as a red blur slammed into Neptune ripping him away from her. She watched as the blur took the boy to the ground as petals fell around her. The wolf pinned the boy easily with one hand on his throat the other raised above her head ready to swipe, fangs bared in a snarl as silver eyes burned with anger.

Weiss felt her heart freeze as the wolf's claws went hurtling towards Neptune, "RUBY!"

* * *

 **A/N: And one chapter down, one more to go before... well... you know. Moving along, a few things I need to address before people ask: 1) Velvet semblance is not a healing one, I'll explain what she does in a later chapter. 2) No Yang does not know Mangerian yet but she does know phrases and that is one I think she would know thus it's not down here. Poor Neptune... nah just kidding.**

 **With that: I can't express my thanks enough, let me know how your doing, and keep your chin up you can do it.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen: Under the Full Moon.

The claws stopped mere millimeters from Neptune's throat at the Heiress' cry. Silver eyes turned on to her still burning with anger. Weiss felt her heart shutter with fear as the wolf's gaze froze her in place. She had never seen the girl before her look like she did now. Lips pulled back showing her long sharp fangs, hands splayed out with fingers hooked creating her claws, and the burning silver eyes reminding her of molten metal.

The wolf took a tentative sniff of the air, the scent of mint and vanilla mixed in her nose, Weiss. Weiss was here with her. Weiss was the one that called out to stop her. Weiss.

Slowly the silver eyes lost their anger as she focused on the white haired girl. The simple white dress, long flowing white hair and ice blue eyes all came into her vision. The Heiress still looked like angel as she stood before her, but her eyes weren't shining like they usually did. Instead her eyes were full of fear and confusion.

Weiss watched as the silver eyes of the wolf returned to their normal light, the molten steel cooling and becoming sterling again. Hands relaxed back into the soft strong hands of her partner. Her fangs slipped back behind her soft pink lips. As the Heiress watched the wolf become her partner she felt her heart shudder in her chest. She wanted nothing more than to pick the small girl off the ground and hold her close. All night she had been trying to push the crimson girl from her mind and now that she was looking at her the Heiress could only think how foolish that had been. Ruby would always be in her mind and her heart.

But for her safety she had to continue to push her on feeling aside. Steeling her heart the Heiress adopted a frosty glare and looked down at the wolf. "What do you think you're doing?" She sheeted trying to sound angry at the wolf.

Realizing what she had done Ruby looked between the Heiress and the downed boy, fear still burned in his eyes. "I-I, uh, I…"

"Why did you attack Neptune?" The white haired girl continued to yell. "What is going through your mind? Do you have any idea what you could have done if I hadn't stopped you?"

Ruby flinched slightly at the tone in the girl's voice. She knew what she was trying to do, she was trying to prove her dominance over the blue haired boy. She was going to prove that she was the one that Weiss was supposed to be with, not him.

"Did you even hear me?" Weiss continued to yell her heart stuttered with each word. "You stupid dolt what is wrong with you?"

At the frosty girl's words the Alpha nature in the wolf snapped, she was not going to be talked to like that. With a growl the wolf rose to face the Heiress. "What was I doing? What were you doing?" Her biting tone caused the white haired girl to flinch back but only for a moment.

"I was just about to kiss my date before you attack him." Weiss shot back trying to hold her own against the wolf. "It's what you do when a date goes well."

"But he shouldn't get to kiss you." Ruby growled, her tail twitching erratically.

"Oh and why do you get a say in who should kiss me and who shouldn't?" Weiss questioned back. She wanted this argument to be over the more she yelled at the wolf the more her heart hurt.

"Because-" The wolf stopped suddenly realizing what she was going to say.

The Heiress took the opportunity to cut over her partner, "Oh you don't know what to say? Well I'll tell you. You don't get a say. I am my own person and I can do what I want with who I want." The irony of her own words ran deep in Weiss as she looked at the silver eyes. "I will not be told what I can do by anyone."

"But why does it have to be him?" The wolf yelled back. She just wanted to be with the Heiress, why did her partner not choose her.

"Who else would it be? I can choose anyone I want and you don't get to have a say you stupid mutt!" Weiss yelled back, her heart broke as silver eyes shown with hurt at her last words. Why had she yelled that? She was not her family. She was not like them.

"HEY!" Yang's voice cut over them, "Don't fucking talk to her like that you bitch." Weiss could see the crimson starting to form over the lilac eyes but before she could respond there was a burst of wind and rose petals as the wolf disappeared. "Ruby!" The blonde called out but it was to late. Heat sparked in the hallway as the brawler glared towards the Heiress. "What the hell did you do?"

"I did nothing." Weiss glared back, "You sister attack my date out of no where, so I lectured her about it."

"You called her a stupid mutt!" Yang yelled taking a step towards her.

"Because she was being stupid!" Weiss yelled back, she was so sick of all this yelling. Why couldn't they see she was just protecting Ruby and that this was the only way. "Just like you are now you brute!"

Before Yang could advance further Blake darted in front of her blocking her path, "Yang." Her voice was soft as she stared up at crimson eyes, slowly their lilac color returned. The panther turned to the Heiress, "Explain."

Weiss had had enough, she was done dealing with people for tonight. "I don't have to explain anything." She glared as she walked past them, Yang's hand darted out to catch her. "Let go you oaf! I am going for a walk to clear my head of all this madness." With that she left the group in her icy wake.

Once the icy girl left Blake let out a long sigh, she had been worried that something like this would happen but had kept her silence. She had felt the tension growing between the red and white pair and now it was at the breaking point. "I am going to kill her." Yang sheeted as she tried to follow the Heiress.

"No you're not." Blake held her partner back, lilac eyes looked into her amber ones, "You're going to cool off then have a civil conversation with her to figure out what's really going on in her head." Yang gave her a confused look, "Yang I'm sure that she's confused and doesn't know how to deal with her feelings for Ruby so she picked the wrong path and now she needs someone to put her back on the right one. With you being straight forward she won't have a choice but to come to terms with it. I'll go find Ruby and calm her down. She's feeling ignored and frustrated with Weiss and her own feelings aren't helping her right now."

Yang let out a long breath before resting her forehead against Blake's. "Yeah you're right, as usual." A small smile pulled on her lips, "I knew there was a reason I fell for you besides you're pretty looks." Lilac eyes looked around her towards Neptune. "What are we going to do about him?"

Blake turned to look at the down boy, he hadn't moved since Ruby had tackled him fear still shown in his eyes but it was slowly fading. He had stared the wolf in her eyes as she attacked. The molten silver burned into his mind. "I'll deal with him before I find Ruby, Weiss probably headed towards the docks start there."

"Right." Yang gave a nod before tilting her head down and pressing a kiss into the panther's lips. "Wish me luck."

"Good luck." Blake whispered against her lips before pressing another kiss into the blonde lips. "Now go before we get side tracked." With a smirk the bawler gave a salute and walked off to find the frosty member of their team. Once she was gone Blake rubbed her temples, why did her Alpha have to cause so much trouble?

Turning back to Neptune, the panther watched as he started to gather himself off the ground and dust himself off. "So that was something." He cleared his throat as he looked at her.

"Yes it was." She remained passive, "I would say I'm sorry but Sun owes me twenty lien now."

Neptune gave a sour look, "Did all of you bet whether Ruby would attack me or not?"

Blake shrugged, "I can't say for Scarlet and Sage but Sun, Yang and myself all had a bet going on when she would try something. I just happen to win because it was at the end of the first date. Sun had that she would do something before the first date and Yang bet she would track you down during your date." Neptune sighed.

"Well he did try to warn me that going out with Weiss would be bad." The boy shrugged, "But if she's gay then why did she agree to go out with me?"

Blake shrugged, "No idea. Like I said to Yang she's probably confused and picked the wrong path and now needs set straight."

"So she doesn't feel anything for me?" Neptune tried.

"Probably not." Blake shook her head, "Sorry but she's probably fallen for Ruby."

"Oh." Neptune nodded, "Well that sucks really thought I might have a chance." Blake shook her head, "Damn, well if that's the case I hope everything goes good with them." With a nod he started to head for the stairs, "I'll see ya around Blake."

"I'd stay clear of Ruby for a few days." Blake called at his back getting a shudder and a small wave of understanding. While she was sure that Ruby wouldn't attack the boy again if she and the Heiress were together it was better to not run the risk with the wolf.

With another sigh the panther took a sniff of the air, the trail of roses and earth still strong. Following the path the panther began to track down the wolf to find out what was truly wrong with her. While she was sure it was Ruby's feelings for the Heiress that was causing her distress there was a possibility that she was wrong.

"Hey Blake." A voice cut over the panther's thoughts. Velvet smiled at her as she walked as she and Coco walked towards her, probably heading to the infirmary for the rabbit's late night shift she had pulled this month. "Everything okay?"

"Hey Velvet, yeah things are fine I'm just looking for Ruby." Blake replied, the two brunettes gave her a confused look. "She and Weiss got into a heated yelling match when Weiss got back from her date and Ruby ran off."

Coco gave a sigh, "When we said talk to her I didn't mean for Ruby to yell at her." Blake now gave the older girl the same confused look. "Ruby stopped by earlier and talked to me and Velvet about what's going on and we told her to just talk to her about it. I didn't think it would get confrontational."

"Do you want my help tracking her down?" Velvet asked already starting to hand her bag to her girlfriend, her voice brimming with concern.

Blake hesitated, while it could be nice to have another person with her when she confronted Ruby bringing the rabbit with her while the wolf was upset was probably not the best idea, "No. I'll be fine besides this is a team thing so we should be the one's to handle it before we bring in others."

"Alright." Velvet nodded, "But if you need my help just give a call okay?" Blake nodded and started to follow the scent trail again. The concern the rabbit showed for the young wolf was very touching to the panther, she hadn't considered that the older girl would view the wolf as a friend so readily but yet it was obvious that she cared about her well being.

The scent trail led the panther to the gym where she found the wolf standing before a punching bag. Blake watched as Ruby continued to strike the bag, the wolf's fist hitting in quick secession. She noted the bag barely swung unlike when Yang was pounding away at the leather and sand but she knew that while Ruby's strikes might not look as if they packed a lot of power but the quickness of them easily made up for it.

Taking a tentative step forward Blake could feel the turmoil of emotions rolling off the young wolf through the air. She could feel the warning of the Alpha to stay away causing her to hesitate. She could either heed her leaders warning and return to the dorm allowing the wolf to brood or she could attempt to calm Ruby's emotions to get her to talk about what was wrong.

Shaking her head Blake pushed past the wall of emotions and continued on towards Ruby. Stopping a few feet behind the wolf she bowed her head respectfully waiting for her Alpha's acknowledgment, she might have been throwing caution to the wind by approaching the aggravated wolf but if she was going to do this then she might as well do it correctly.

Ruby paused in her attacks on the bag letting silence settle in the room the incessant hum of the florescent light far overhead the only sound permeating the air. With a sigh Ruby returned to her stance before cracking her neck, "What do you want Blake?" Her voice held a slight bite as she sent a quick five hit combo into the bag.

Blake internally sighed relaxing slightly, at least Ruby was willing to talk it seemed. "I want to know what's wrong." She saw a flick of the redheads ears showing her to keep going, "Ruby you've been acting off these past few days. You're not smiling or when you do it's forced, you're snapping at people for no apparent reason and you're emotions are in complete turmoil." Ruby paused her attacking again, Blake could see she was about to argue. "Don't try to deny it, I can feel it and I can see it."

Ruby growled, "Watch yourself cat."

Blake sighed as she felt Ruby's irritation flow through the air, "Ruby talk to me. I'm trying to help."

"Trying to help who!" Ruby yelled whirling around on her. Her eyes flashed with anger pupils pinpoints against the silver in them. Her lips where pulled back exposing her sharp canines. Blake fought the urge to flinch controlling her features into their normal neutral place, she was extremely glad she had not brought Velvet along to help with the wolf the poor bunny would have passed out from the way look Ruby was giving her now.

"I'm trying to help you!" Blake yelled back throwing caution to the wind. Her Alpha needed to snap out of it and she was going to force the damn wolf to do so even if it ended in a fight. "Just talk to me Ruby. I can't help you if you don't talk to me about it. This has gone on long enough and we're starting to get worried about you. So please let me help." Ruby turned back to the bag and Blake could see the wolf contemplating ignoring her so she pushed harder. "Ruby what the hell is going on?"

"I don't know!" Ruby screamed slamming her fist into the bag. Blake watched as the wolf crumpled to the ground crying. "I don't know what's wrong with me." Ruby sobbed doubling in on herself. "It hurts so much and I can't understand why. I keep telling myself it's fine but it hurts." Her gaze shifted up to Blake, silver eyes pooled with tears as they pleaded up at her. "Why does it hurt so much Blake?"

Blake swallowed hard as she slowly knelled beside the distraught girl. While she was good with emotions around Yang, being around others and dealing with their emotions was still hard for her. Slowly she brought her hands to the back of the wolf, she felt Ruby flinch at her touch before launching herself into Blake's arms. She stiffened for a second at the sudden closeness of the wolf but pushed past her own discomfort before bringing her hands back to Ruby's back making soothing circles. "It's going to be okay Ruby, we'll figure this out." She tired to sooth the crying girl, "Just let it all out and tell me what's going on please. I'm your friend and I'll help the best I can."

Ruby sniffled trying to get her voice back before collapsing back into sobs while Blake continued to sooth the wolf. They stayed in this position for several minutes before Ruby spoke up again. "I feel like I'm being torn apart. Like something deep inside of me is breaking and the more I think about it the more it hurts."

Blake nodded starting to see what was going on but she had to be sure, "Ruby is this because of Weiss and Neptune?" Ruby froze as amber eyes fixed her to her spot. "Ruby, answer me."

Ruby gave a small nod, "I know I shouldn't be bothered by it. I mean people form relationships all the time, they fall in love with people they like and then they start a life together so I know I shouldn't be jealous that Weiss found someone she feels that way for but I do and it hurts." She looked down at the ground, "And the more I think about how happy she must be because of him I just get more upset. I've been trying to keep my emotions under control but I can't seem to and I'm taking it out on everyone that I shouldn't."

"It's okay Ruby." Blake sighed leaning back, she was afraid that this would happen because both of them where too stubborn to actually admit the feelings they had.

"No it's not." Ruby cried out in distress, "Blake I attacked Neptune when he tried to kissed her. I almost tore his throat out because of that and I would have if Weiss hadn't been right there." Ruby's voice grew more and more distressed as she spoke. "I kept telling myself that as long as Weiss was happy that I was going to be fine but then when I saw that I saw red and I attacked. What if I'm losing myself?"

Blake sighed as she patted the crimson girl's back, "You're not losing yourself Ruby." She felt the redhead pulled away.

"How can you be sure?" She questioned.

The panther shook her head, "Because you're still cognitive of what you're doing. If you where losing yourself you'd have no idea what you were doing or be worried about the after math of your actions."

"So what is causing me to act like this?" Ruby sniffed as she wiped her eyes.

"Ruby you have feelings for Weiss right?" Blake questioned the crimson girl, she needed to confirm what she already suspected, the wolf nodded. "Well the answer as to why you're feeling this way is simple, you're jealous of Neptune."

"I'm jealous of Neptune?" The wolf cocked her head to the side. "But why?"

Blake sighed, she hadn't counted on Ruby being this unfamiliar with relationships. "You have feelings for Weiss and you want to be with her right?" The smaller girl nodded, "Well when she was with Neptune you wanted her to be with you so you resented him."

"Oh." Ruby muttered looking down at the ground, "Well what should I do about it?"

Blake smiled at the small girl placing her hand on her head between her ears. "Well once you're calm and your eyes dry we'll go talk to her okay?" Rubbing between the girls ears the panther continued to smile. "Sound good pup?"

"You sound like Yang." Ruby grumbled pulling away from the hand.

* * *

Yang continued towards the docks after leaving Blake to deal with her sister. She wasn't sure that she should be the one to deal with the Heiress but she had to trust her partner knew what she was doing. With a shake of her head the brawler focused on keeping her cool, no matter how much she wanted to pound the girl's face in she first had to figure out what had caused her to snap the wolf, though she was pretty sure she already knew.

It was extremely obvious that the two girls felt something towards each other, they were just being too stubborn to actually admit it. Well Weiss was too stubborn to admit it while Ruby was probably unsure of what she was feelings.

"Damn it why do they have to be so dumb?" The brawler muttered as she stopped near the docks scanning to see if the frosty girl was there. Against the moonlight she made out the figure of the white haired girl standing at the edge of the landing platform looking over the water. A small spark of heat flashed through the brawler, as she looked at the Heiress the want to pound the girl in to the ground surged through her again. Beating back the urge Yang sighed as she approached the girl standing in the moonlight her white hair blowing lightly in the breeze. Stopping a few feet back she shook her head maybe she _should_ have let Blake handle the Ice Queen while she attempted to calm down her sister but it was still probably best to let her partner figure out what was wrong with the wolf.

"What do you want Yang?" Weiss hissed as she turned to see the blonde standing behind her.

Yang shrugged lightly as she walked up level with the girl, "Not much just want to talk that's all." Weiss huffed as she turned her gaze back towards the water, this was not going to be easy. "So what's going on?"

"Nothing." Weiss' response was short making Yang roll her eyes.

"You sure about that?" Yang prodded. "Cause that back there was not 'nothing'."

"What do you want me to say?" Weiss spat glaring over at the blonde. "That you're sister an insufferable wolf that needs to learn when not to stick her nose into other people's business." Yang felt a spark of heat shoot through her but beat it back down in order to maintain control of this situation.

"She's worried about you." Yang tried knowing full well it was a lie. "You've been pushing her away ever since that jerk showed up. She's your partner she cares about you."

"That jerk is my boyfriend." Weiss yelled, "I don't have to tell her every little thing we do nor does she need to know. She's just acting like a small child." Again heat flowed though Yang, this time it was harder to beat back down.

"Watch your tongue Weiss." Yang warned trying to control her temper, this would not end well if the two of them ended yelling at each other.

"Or you'll what?" Weiss crossed her arms over her chest confronting the brawler, "You know I'm right that she acting like a spoiled brat and is ruining everything that I'm trying to do."

Heat flowed freely from Yang now as she grabbed the shorter girl by the throat hosting her easily off the ground, "Say one more thing Schnee. I fucking dare you." She could see the fear start to form in the back of icy blue eyes as her own turned a brilliant red. "Say one more thing and I don't care if you're on my team I will beat you into a bloody pulp. Now I'm going to put you down and we're going to have a nice civil conversation but if you insult my sister again I will put you in your place. Got it?" Weiss gave weak nod, slowly the brawler lowered the Heiress to the ground releasing her from her grasp.

Backing away from the blonde Weiss rubbed her throat glaring at her, "Brute." She hissed her voice raspy from the strain the brawler had put on her throat.

"Call me that all you want doesn't change that if you insult Ruby again I'll pound you." Yang sighed as she sat down crossing her legs motioning Weiss to get comfortable. Continuing to glare the Heiress sat down opposite from the brawler. "Great now will you explain what's going on with you?"

"There is nothing going on with me." Weiss huffed looking away from the blonde.

"That's a load of bullshit." Yang rolled her eyes, "You're being a lot bitchier than you're usual self." The Heiress' glare found the blonde again. "Oh you know it's true. You're ignoring everyone that isn't that blue haired idiot and it's even worse with Ruby, you've done your best to push her away because you have this crush on her."

The Heiress' cheeks lit up with heat as he eyes widened, "I-I do not. She's just my friend." She sputtered breaking eye contact with the blonde.

Yang shook her head, it was almost hilarious how fast the girl defended herself. "Yeah cause the way you're always watching her and blushing when she gets near you is totally normal for people who are just friends."

"Well what if it is?" Weiss spit back.

"You're an idiot." Yang groaned flopping down onto the hard pavement.

Weiss huffed turning her head away from the blonde, "What do you mean by that?" Her voice was still weak from the grasp the blonde had had on her throat.

"Weiss are you gay?" Yang asked bluntly getting tired of dancing around the matter.

Weiss' face lit up in blush again as she sputtered out her excuse, "N-n-no, what would cause you to think that? I'm dating Neptune so I obviously cannot be gay."

Yang slammed her head into the ground causing a small creator to form, "Weiss do you even like Neptune?"

"Of cou…" Weiss' answer was cut off as Yang gave her an un-amused looked. Lowering her gaze Weiss fiddled with the hem of her dress before answering truthfully, "No, not really." She muttered.

Yang smiled, finally they were getting somewhere. "So why are you dating him?"

"Because it's what I have to do." Weiss muttered still looking away.

Yang groaned, "Weiss how many times have you told us that you are not your family?" Weiss opened her mouth but was cut off by the blonde, "Rhetorical question, what I mean is you sound like your family right now."

Weiss hunched her shoulders in as she realized she had been in fact sounding like her family for nearly a week now. "They already disapprove I'm training to be a huntress I can't even imagine what they would say or do if they found out I'm not straight."

"So you are gay?" Yang asked making sure she was right.

Weiss hesitated, "No I don't think that's the right description for me." Yang gave her a questioning look. "For the longest time I thought I was asexual, I didn't find anyone attractive or really interesting. All the 'dates' I was set up on ending with me never thinking about that person again save for how annoyed I was that I was forced to go on another date yet again." Weiss drew her knees up to her chest as she looked out over the water. "I never desired to be with a person ever until I met Ruby. She's so kind and caring and I always feel like I can talk to her about anything I want, she's never judged me for my family but only for who I am. I have no idea why but when I realized that I was feeling something for her I panicked and started trying force myself to look at Neptune the way I feel about Ruby."

"But it hasn't worked." Yang said knowingly placing a soft hand on the other girl's shoulder.

Weiss shook her head slightly, "I don't know why but every time he gets anywhere near me I want nothing more than it to be Ruby. It hurts so much when I push her away but I have to keep telling myself that it's for her own good."

Yang was taken back by her words, "What? What the hell gave you that idea?"

Weiss grasped her knees tighter, "Yang it took her a month to tell me she was a Faunus just because of my last name. Even after telling her over and over again I'm not my family she was still unsure a Schnee could ever trust a Faunus. When she told me and I asked her why it took her so long she told me that she was afraid she'd lose her friend just because of how I was raise and I understood." Tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she fought through a sob. "I'm a Schnee and everyone knows that there is a deep hatred of Faunus associated with that name. How could I tell her that I have feeling's for her and put her in the position of dealing with my family that hates Faunus, it would be so selfish of me and put Ruby in danger."

Yang sighed, as she shook her hair out. "Weiss you're an idiot." Weiss looked up at the blonde with a bit of shock.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked quietly.

Yang smiled softly as she looked back up at the moon, "Weiss let me tell you something about our little wolf." Weiss felt as if she was holding on to Yang's words like a lifeline. "People that she care's about are the only people whose opinion matter to her." Weiss felt her heart thunder at the blonde's words, Ruby cared about her? The words made her stomach flutter and more heat grace her cheeks. "And I'll tell you another thing." Yang continued on cutting over Weiss' thoughts, "Ruby can take care of herself, she's a lot stronger than people think. And if she can't take care of them, well," The blonde gave the Heiress a heated smirk. "I'll do it myself."

"As that may be my family can be very cruel, I don't want to put Ruby through that." Weiss shook her head, "I can't do that to her."

"But you're okay with pushing her away?" Yang questioned the white haired girl.

Weiss shook her head, "I didn't say that, it's just-"

"Just what?" Yang cut over her, "You pushing her away is hurting her more than what you're family could do to her can't you see that?"

"I don't want to hurt her but-" Weiss tried again.

"But nothing." Yang cut over her again, she was getting tired of the Heiress deny what she wanted, "You're hurting her now. If you're afraid for her safety then protect her. You're a Huntress in training if you want to protect something you protect it. Nothing can stand in the way of what you want, so what do you want?"

The Heiress shook her head at the blonde's words, "It's not what I want. It's what-"

"The hell it isn't." Yang yelled, "What do you want?"

"I can'-" Weiss continued to shake her head.

"Just say what you want!" Yang grabbed the Heiress' shoulders fixing her in with an unwavering gaze.

"I WANT RUBY!" Weiss yelled at the blonde, "God damn it you have no idea how bad I want to be with her. It hurts so much every time I push her away and I don't want do that to her. She's so kind and caring that she doesn't deserve to be put through that." The Heiress could feel tears prick at her eyes. "I don't want to hurt her any more, I just want to hold her and tell her I'm sorry for everything."

Yang gave a soft smile as the Heiress cried, finally she had gotten through to white haired girl, "So why don't you?"

"Because I made her so mad at me." Weiss shook her head whipping the tears from her eyes, "Didn't you see that? She ran off because I called her a stu-" Weiss cut herself off not wanting to ever say what she had again to her partner. "I acted just like my family, how can see forgive me?"

"I doubt that she'll hold that against you." Yang said softly helping the girl wipe her face off with a soft touch. "She thinks the world of you."

"She does?" Weiss asked softly looking up into the blonde's eyes.

Yang smiled at the white haired girl, "Yeah she does. Anyone can tell just by the way she looks at you. You'll just need to make it right and it looks like here's your chance." Yang looked over her shoulder, Ruby and Blake were walking slowly up towards the two seated at the edge of the landing platform. Weiss stiffened as she saw the approaching wolf as a soft hand gripped her shoulder, "Relax Weiss. Just remember what you told me and you'll be fine, Ruby is a very forgiving person so she won't eat you, yet." With a dark chuckle Yang stood up and dusted her backside off before walking towards the two. Blake stopped as Ruby kept walking allowing the sisters to meet in the middle. Yang leaned in a whispered something to Ruby before giving her a quick hug and a pat on the back then continuing onto Blake with a happy wave.

Ruby took a deep breath before continuing on towards Weiss. Weiss felt as if her heart would beat clean out of her chest as the crimson wolf slowly reached her. "Hey." Ruby's voice was soft as she stopped a few feet away.

"Hey." Weiss replied. A few moments of silence pasted between the two before each opened their mouths, "Ruby I…"

"Weiss I…" Both girls stopped suddenly as they tried to compose their thoughts. With a small chuckle Ruby sat down next to her leaving a few feet in between them. To Weiss it felt like miles separated them but she dared not to close the gap. "Mind if I go first?" Ruby asked swing her feet back and forth lightly. Weiss nodded her head letting the wolf speak her mind. "I want to apologize for the way I've been acting these last few days. It's just I've never felt this way towards someone before so I didn't know what was wrong with me and now that I do it makes sense." The crimson girl paused as her silver eyes looked into her own blue ones. Soft sterling silver, not the molten burning of the wolf but the silver of her partner, the girl she cared for. "Weiss I've developed feelings for you and when I saw you with him it hurt so much because of these feelings. And when he tried to kiss you I just lost it, I couldn't stand the thought of you with someone else. I understand if you don't feel the same way and I'll work on trying not to be so jealous."

Weiss felt as if her heart was going to beat out of her chest as she listened to the crimson wolf's words. She had developed feelings for her and Ruby didn't want her to be with anyone else. She wanted her. Ruby wanted her. Swallowing hard the Heiress shifted herself closer to her partner closing the gap between them as she continued to listen to the crimson haired girl.

Ruby watched as the girl shifted toward her, eyes locked on her own not saying a word. Slowly the wolf began to get nervous, why wasn't Weiss talking? Was she upset with her for ruining her date? Was she still mad at her for attacking Neptune? "I'm really sorry for ruining your date. I mean you put so much effort into looking so good and you're like really beautiful and smell really really nice. And you were probably looking forward to-" The wolf's ramble's were cut off as the soft lips of the Heiress were pressed into her own. Ruby froze, the cool lips felt like fire on her own before she could react the Heiress pulled away looking into her eyes again.

"You talk to much you dolt." The Heiress sighed. Strawberries, the wolf tasted of strawberries.

"Y-y-you kissed me." Ruby blinked trying to understand what had just happened.

"Yes." Weiss nodded, heat flooded her cheeks as she admitted it.

Ruby continued to blink, "But why?"

"Y-Y-you dolt." The Heiress bristled at the question, she knew Ruby wasn't that dense, "Why do you think I kissed you?"

"I, ah, don't know?" Ruby muttered, ears flattening on her head. The Heiress' heart stuttered at the down cast look, it really wasn't fair how cute Ruby could look.

With a sigh Weiss pulled Ruby's chin up to look her in the eyes, "Because I have feelings for you too." She cooed as she gazed into the silver heaven before her.

"You do?" Ruby whispered, her voice hopeful.

With another sigh the Heiress smiled and leaned in again still holding the wolf's chin. "Yes, you dolt." Again she pressed her lips gently into the wolf's lips. This time Ruby reacted.

* * *

 **A/N: And there we have it! Finally WhiteRose blooms into reality! YAY! (cough) Now back to business as usual. Like I said I wasn't very happy with these last two chapters so if you're going to comment on the quality, please don't I already know and it's not very helpful. Next week we'll look at - Bumbleby! Sorry but a Blake and Yang chapter is due and some action may bring up a secret...**

 **With that: I give you my deepest gratitude and thanks, feel free to say hey, and may you stay stronger than your troubles.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen: Big Trouble In Little Mistrial.

Finally it was peaceful in Team RWBY's dorm much to the pleasure of Yang, once her sister and the Heiress had finally talked their feelings out and the tension disappeared. The two girls had returned to their dorm very late with their hands intertwined, a small smile was on the Heiress' lips while the crimson girl's tail never stopped twitching. The blonde wanted to question them as to what happened but Blake had intervened quickly saying that it was late and they should all go to bed and the next morning the red and white pair were already gone before she could question them.

"Man I want to know what happened." The brawler groaned in annoyance as she flopped back down on Blake's bed, "Where did they run off to?"

"Well they both left together right after they showered, if you didn't sleep in so late you'd have seen them." Blake replied lightly as she flipped a page of her book, she had exchanged a few words with the Heiress while the blonde slept; the white haired girl's attitude and demeanor had been much more relaxed. "And as to what happened between them last night you didn't notice Weiss' lipstick on Ruby's lips?" The panther had noticed the pink gloss of the Heiress' lipstick on the wolf's own lips right away but had chose not to comment.

"No." Yang huffed, she had still wanted to pound the Heiress into dust but if Ruby was happy now then she would let it slide for now. Sinking further back into the bed the brawler looked up at her partner as she continued to read, amber eyes gliding smoothly across the page, the smallest corners of her lips pulled into a slight smile. As she watched a thought occurred to the blonde, she had asked Blake out but she hadn't actually suggested they do anything. She needed to change that. "Hey Blakey." She said flipping over onto her stomach, the black haired girl arched an eyebrow. "I was thinking, I asked you out but I didn't actually suggest we do something so I was wondering if you wanted to go into Vale and go on a date."

Blake lifted her gaze from her book to look at the sprawled out blonde, "A date? Like as in we go out and you try to win me with your 'feminine wiles' for the chance at a kiss? Pretty sure we're already past that."

"Oh come on Kit Cat don't be like that sure we're already past that part but it doesn't mean I can't take you out of the town and show you a good time." Yang smiled, she was already forming a plan in her mind. "So what do you say?"

With a heavy sigh Blake closed her book, if she didn't agree she knew the blonde would continue until she did agree. "Fine." Looking out the window she noted the blue sky, "It's a nice day so spending the day in Vale isn't a bad idea."

Yang bounced to her feet a wide grin splitting her face, "Awesome, come on Blakey you're going to enjoy what I have planed. So come on and let's get a going." With another sigh the panther rose from her bed to follow the excited blonde out of their dorm.

Reaching the docks they waited for the air ship into the city with other students. With regularly scheduled ships coming and going it was very easy to go from the campus to the city in a matter of minutes and moving about the city was just as easy with the public transports. From maglev trains, busses and taxis it was possible to go from Beacon to the furthest end of Vale in under an hour. Though for the plan Yang had in mind they only needed about fifteen minutes tops to reach their destination.

"Yang where are we going?" Blake asked as they hopped off the bus just outside of the blonde's intended stop.

With a grin the brawler looped her arm around the panther's giving a wide gesture in front of them, "Why right here my fine Kitty Cat. This is the best place in Vale to get a taste of Mistral." Amber eyes followed the blonde's gesture taking in the district before them. Brick buildings with Mistain writing on their widows and front signs lined both sides of the street. "Welcome to Little Mistral." Yang grinned widely. Vale, being the youngest kingdom had been built out of multiple cultures from the other kingdoms coming together and melting together into one kingdom. With so many cultures sections of the city reflected the group of people who settled there, Little Mistral was one of those places.

"You brought me here to show of your Mistain didn't you?" Blake gave her partner a knowing smirk.

"Maybe." Yang shrugged as she led them through the streets letting the black haired girl get a good look at the shop fronts. Fruits and vegetables on display made the air smell sweet as they passed, some shops spilled on into the street with their merchandise on displays on the sidewalks. Textiles of bright flower color hung on awnings swaying in the sight breeze drawing the panther's eyes. "It may not be as cool as some of the markets in Mistrial but it's a pretty good replication of it." The blonde had loved her time in Mistrial and always wanted to return so she spent a great deal of time in this part of Vale. "There's a noddle shop just around the corner that I think you'll love. It's run by this really old guy who used to be a hunter but got bored and decided to quite the life and then took up cooking but he's got all these crazy stories of how he fought off hordes of Grimm with just a frying pan."

Blake gave the blonde a skeptical look, fighting off Grimm with a frying pan was a bit of a stretch. "Right, because kitchen cookware can stand up to a Grimm."

"Hey cast iron can do some real damage when you swing it hard enough." Yang laughed as she opened the door for her partner.

"Speaking from experience?" The panther questioned as she felt the lilac eyes on her backside, she may have been adding a sway to draw the blonde's eyes.

The brawler's eyes flicked upward as amber eyes caught her staring, "Uhh, well dad's got one hell of a mean back swing and he's learned that it take's a bit of heavy hit to get me to pay attention so…" Yang gave the black haired girl an embarrassed smile.

"So yes." Blake smirked as she sat down.

"Yeah." Yang chuckled as she took her set as well. A waitress motioned that she'd be right with them.

"So what do you recommend?" Blake questioned as she pulled out a menu from the holder on the table.

"Well it is a noodle place so their noodles are what's the best, their Lo mein is really good as well as the Luosifen." Yang motioned to the two sections on the menu, "But really anything is good here so just try anything you want."

"Nǐ hǎo. Wǒ de míngzì shì zhōngqíngjú, wǒ kěyǐ diǎn càile ma?*" The waitress smiled as she reached their table.

"So have you decided Kitten?" Yang gave Blake a grin knowing that the girl had not understood a word the waitress had said. Blake gave her a neutral glare as she looked at her menu.

"Yeah I'll have the shrimp lo mein and a water." The panther replied as she sat down the menu.

"Good choice," Yang nodded before turning back to the waitress, "Nǐ hǎo, wǒmen jiāng yǒu yīgè xiā lāo miàn hé jīròu lāo miàn hé liǎng gè hǎiyù.*" The waitress smiled as she wrote down their order before walking of calling out to the kitchen as she did.

"You really are a show off." Blake sighed as continued to look at the blonde.

"Hey I've got to keep you interested somehow." The blonde smirked at the panther.

Blake rolled her eyes, "Yang you don't need to impress me. You're one of the most interesting persons I've met." A small amount of blush illuminated the blonde's cheeks at her words.

"Well maybe it's my way of getting to know you better." Yang coughed trying to get the heat to drain from her face. "I mean you've learned about my past but I know next to nothing about yours." Lilac eyes bored into amber.

Blake broke the gaze, she wanted to tell Yang about her past, well some of it. Some of it she never wanted to relive or talk about ever again. "There's not much to know really." She lied.

"Oh come on Blakey all I know about you is that you were born on Menagerie and lived in Vacuo for a while. But beyond that I don't know anything." Yang continued as their food arrived.

"Fine," Blake sighed as she broke apart her chopsticks taking a bite of her noodles. The flavors of freshly cook noodles mixed perfectly with the blends of spices and broth. "Wow that is good."

"Told ya." Yang winked as she took a bite of her own noodles. "So tell me Blakey where'd you live in Vacuo?"

"I moved around a lot." The panther answered, it was the truth with the White Fang she barely spent more than a week in the same place. "So I got to see a lot of the country."

"Cool." Yang smiled, "The time I spent in Vacuo I only was able to hit a few of the cities, spent a lot of money on washing bumblebee of all that stupid dust."

Blake chuckled, she could imagine how much money the blonde had spent on keeping her dustcycle clean. She could still feel the dust clinging to her skin from time to time. "Yeah it's pretty bad, I had to take three showers at the end of the day just to feel half clean of it all." Well a well rationed shower to feel at least somewhat normal once a week as she was allowed.

"So why did you spend all that time in Vacuo?" Yang asked. "I mean did you're parents move there because of their job?"

"Not really." Blake said hesitantly, her parents would have never approved of what the White Fang had become, deviating so far from their dream. But with them gone it had left a power gap and in the struggle for power that had followed it had become the twisted version that it was now, the version she so desperately wanted to change.

"So why were you there?" Yang continued to question. She wanted to know more about her partner but the black haired girl was very good at avoiding direct answers.

Blake sighed, "I was there as with a group of people because once my parents died I had no where else to go so I went with them." Her words radiated with sadness.

Yang was taken back by the sudden bluntness of the answer, "Wow sorry I didn't know you're parent's were gone. I didn't mean to dredge up bad vibes." Going silent she looked away from the panther afraid she had upset her partner.

After taking a steading breath Blake reached across the table and took the brawlers hand, "Hey it's fine. It's been a long time now and I've accepted their deaths for what it is. Do I miss them, yes, but I won't let that control me."

"You're pretty amazing you know that right?" Yang smiled at the black haired girl getting a small blush from her as she squeezed her hand back. Blake looked away from the bright lilac eyes as the heat continued to creep into her face. "And you're also really pretty too." More heat flooded into her face. "Especially when you blush like that."

"Yang, stop it." Blake sighed as she released the blonde's hand and continued to eat.

"Fine I'll let it go for now." Yang winked as she returned to her meal. The rest of their meal was spent with the pair exchanging small question such as likes and dislikes. Favorite colors; yellow for Yang and purple for Blake. Favorite music; Yang preferred old school rock and roll while Menagerian pop was Blake's, though she admitted that with a little embarrassment. Favorite time of year; the blonde loved the summer while the black haired girl enjoyed the spring. Each thing they found out about the other would draw more questions forward though they tried to avoid more touchy topics.

"So ready to go see some more of Little Mistrial?" Yang asked as she leaned back in her chair.

Blake smiled as she nodded, "Sure. I'm sure you have plenty of places that are just as interesting as you." Yang smiled as she offered out her hand for the panther. "Oh so chivalrous." Yang gave a small chuckle as she paid and led them back out onto the street.

"So there's a few shops over this way that I think you'll like, one of them is a book shop that sells old books." Yang explained as she gestured around, "Then there's a clothing store just on the other side that that sells traditional Mistrial clothing." Blake let her partner ramble as they walked down street.

She scanned ideal as they passed shops taking in the people, signs and smells of the district. On one passing scan the panther spotted something that made her skin prick, a group of Faunus dressed in black standing at the entrance to an alley, each and three red lines stitched into the sleeves on their right shoulders. A passerby would have not noticed the red lines but to Blake they were as bright as any warning sign, White Fang.

"Blake?" Yang question as she noticed the panther stopping, "What's wrong?"

Blake watched as the group disappeared down the alley into the darkness if the White Fang was here then that could only mean that they had something major planed, Vale had been left mostly untouched by them since it had been deemed to hazardous to operate in because of Beacon, seemed that rule was no longer in place.

"Blake?" Yang shook her shoulder hard breaking her trance. "Hey you okay Kit Cat?"

"Uhh." Blake hesitated looking back at the blonde, her eyes filled with concern as they gazed at her. "What?"

"I was asking you if something was wrong?" Yang frowned as she looked about for what had caused her partner to space out.

"It was nothing." Blake lied as she tried to bring Yang's attention back to her she didn't want Yang getting involved with anything that the White Fang might be planning. "Sorry I was just thinking."

Yang narrowed her eyes at the panther, "Nah not buying that, I know you're thinking face and that wasn't it. That was your 'I sense danger' face. Now what's going on?"

Blake sighed; she had forgotten the blonde had learned how to read her. "I just thought I saw some people I knew."

"Oh do you want to go see?" Yang asked, maybe she could get to know some of Yang's friend and learn a bit more about her past.

Blake shook her head, "They were not good friends." She tried to keep her voice from hesitating trying not to alert the blonde.

"Are you sure?" Yang asked as she looked back towards the alleyway Blake's gaze followed, more White Fang member drifted down the dark alley something was differently going down.

"No, we should get going." Blake shook her head. As much as she wanted to stop whatever the white fang was doing she did not want to get Yang involved.

"Hey what's going on back there?" Yang's eyes narrowed as watched a Faunus with a suspicious bag walk down the alley, her uncle had pounded into her head to always be vigilant of other people and the one time she had let that lesson slip had ended badly, after that she always kept her guard up. "Blake did you see that? About seven people have gone down that alley since we've stopped and that last one had a bag that didn't look right."

Blake looked between her partner and the alley, "Let's not get involved, we're only students, not the police or something like that." She had to try to convince Yang to not follow the White Fang down that alley.

"Let's just check it out." Yang shook her head as she crossed the street, Blake hot on her heels. She really needed to stop Yang before something back happened.

"Yang it's not our place if you think something's wrong then we just need to tell the police." Blake tried as they entered the alley.

"Come on Kit Cat." Yang continued as walking down the alley, "If there's nothing wrong we'll just leave but if there's something going on we'll stop it before it gets going then call the cops."

Giving up on trying to convince the bawler from breaking off her pursuit picked up her pace to draw even with the blonde, "Alright fine, but stay close, you're not stealthy and if something's going on we're going to need any advantage we can get if we're out numbered."

A smirk appeared on the blonde's face, "There's the spirit Kitten." Blake rolled her eyes as she led the blonde down the alley. In silence Yang and Blake made their way towards where the White Fang was headed. The panther had a bad feeling about where they were going but she wasn't going to let Yang charge in headlong. Finally the alley opened letting out into small warehouse area. Blake hesitated at the mouth of the alleyway looking about, there were no visible guards in the area obviously whoever was in charge was new and didn't know all of the protocols.

With a sigh the panther motioned for Yang to stay low and follow her. With a nod Yang crouched low and followed the panther's movements as they crossed to the warehouse using the shadows for cover.

The brawler was captivated at how well the black haired girl moved silently about, her feet making the faintest whisper as she glided effortlessly forward the shadows accepting her like a second skin to her own. Yang for herself was trying her best to follow her partner's lead but was having trouble. She wasn't as light on her feet, her style was definitely louder and flasher.

Blake led them to the edge of the warehouse door allowing them to look into the building. What she saw made the panther's stomach sink. Crate upon crates of Dust, ammo and explosives were stacked up to the ceiling. Several Faunus were sitting around table playing a card game. Blake swallowed hard; if they were stock pilling this much firepower then they were seriously planning something big. "Shit." Yang whispered behind her seeing the same thing as she did.

"Why the fuck are we stuck here?" A voice boomed out drawing amber and lilac eyes towards the noise. A large male tiger Faunus stood by a large stack of creates. His ringed tail swished back and forth in an erratic fashion.

"Well someone's got to babysit the supplies so no one finds them. Besides better than working with that human creep." Another voice trailed out, a Faunus with large horns stepped towards the tiger. "Did you hear that Heath and Li never came back from working with him on the docks?"

"Yeah well Heath never really cared for our cause and Li would follow him anywhere so if he deserted then she went with him." The tiger spat. "If they don't want to be around when we bring about the new age then who need's them?"

The other Faunus shrugged, "Yeah but haven't you noticed that more and more have been leaving since she up and left."

"That bitch can rot in hell." The tiger roared making several of the Faunus jump at the sudden outrage. "If it wasn't for her we'd have had a huge train load of high quality Dust and because of her we've had to rely on that damn human in order to get Dust."

Blake felt her heart thunder as she continued to watch, "Hey Crowley, keep your damn voice down." A voice from the table yelled at the tiger.

"Yang we need to get out of here." Blake whispered as she tried to back out of the doorway. "Once were out of here we'll call the cops."

Yang nodded as she slowly back down, Blake's bow twitched as the wind moved drifting their scent into the warehouse. "There's a human around here." The tiger growled. "And…"

Blake grabbed Yang's hand quickly pulling them away from the building the time for stealth was over and they had to get away before the White Fang could react.

"TRAITOR!" Boomed out behind them as they ran down an alleyway deeper into the warehouse district, "After them! Catch the traitor!" The sounds of scrambling feet behind them made the panther pick up her pace as she pulled the blonde along.

Yang was confused. Why had that tiger Faunus yelled 'traitor'? It was only her and Blake and she was obviously the human they were talking about so she wasn't the traitor and Blake was…

The blonde was yanked out of her thoughts as a bullet impacted around her ankles kicking up pavement and dust. Blake pulled them to the side down another alley as more bullets ripped through where they had just been.

"Blake what was he talking about back there?" Yang questioned as they continued to run.

The panther flinched at her partners question, "Yang now is not the time."

"Well I don't see a better one in our immediate future so- down." Yang noticed a group of White Fang members ahead of them at the mouth of the alley and tackled Blake to the ground as their rifles flicked up and opened fired. The brawler curled her body around the black haired girl as her Aura flared absorbing the impact of the bullets. She knew her Aura would hold up better against the barrage as she felt the sharp stings of the rounds on her back, she was also counting on the small impacts to feed her semblance.

"Yang!" Blake cried as she heard the guns go off and the blonde grunt. She knew logically that her partner would be fine but the part of her that cared for the fiery girl grew concerned with each passing second. The air around the two spiked as Yang continued to shield her.

Finally Yang heard the click of magazines coming to the end of the bullet supply causing her to rocket into motion. Leaping to her feet the bawler triggered her gauntlet's expansion sequence; with Ember Celica able to collapse into bracelets she often carried them on her person at all times. Keeping light on her feet the blonde quickly closed the gap between her and her assailants.

Cocking back her left fist Yang jabbed out into the stomach of the first White Fang, she heard the grunt as the air left his lungs accompanied by a small crack of bone, the man slumped to the ground but the bawler didn't even pause as she continued her attack to the next White Fang member.

The sounds of flesh hitting flesh and cracking bones sounded out as the blonde ducked and dived around her opponents her fists flying in intricate combinations. A dodge to the left of a rifle butt, right jab to the solar plexus, duck a hastily thrown jab, left uppercut to the jaw, jump over a low kick, downward left thrust to the collar bone. Never once did she trigger the shotgun function of her weapon, if she did and her opponent didn't have their Aura unlocked it could be fatal. The encounter only took seconds and soon the blonde was surrounded by groaning and broken White Fang members.

"Bitch." A growl behind her caused Yang to turn, a White Fang member with long fangs glared at her as he leveled a large caliber handgun with her face. At this distance her Aura would do nothing to protect her from the higher caliber round. The blonde knew she would have no time to dodge or react to the bullet. Her eyes went wide as she watched the hammer slowly drew back. A loud thunk came from behind the Faunus as his eyes rolled up into the back of his head causing him to slump forward. Blake stood there holding a piece of rebar amber eyes glaring at the downed man.

"Hands off." The panther growled as she lowered the metal pole. Before Yang could speak up the White Fang that had been chasing them turned the corner. Blake grabbed the blonde's hand and began running again.

"Well they are persistent." Yang quipped as they continued to run. Blake didn't reply as they led their pursues deeper into the warehouse district. The panther's mind was racing, she needed to get them out of this situation a quickly. If they caught her it would end very, very badly for her. The White Fang he had created had a zero tolerance for deserters and traitors of which she was both. She had little doubt that there would be an exception for her.

A twitch of the air was all the warning Blake had making her duck down. Before she could call out she felt the air move above her head, she heard the sound of a dull thunk as something slammed into the blonde's face ripping her hand from her grasp. Blake turned and watched as the brawler flew through the air and smashed into a stack of shipping containers causing them to tumble and fall around her.

"That's one down." The tiger Faunus growled as he lowered his weapon, a large staff with metal weights on either ends. "Now to take care of the traitor." He glared down at her with angry pale green eyes.

Blake felt heat build up in her chest as she stared up at the man. He had attacked Yang, he had attacked her partner, he had attacked her mate. He was going to pay. With a growl the panther lunged at the tiger with a viscous swing of the rebar causing his eyes to grow wide. He barely made it in time to block the metal pole hurtling towards his neck causing the sound of metal meeting metal to ring out.

Barely giving her opponent time to recover Blake twisted herself around quickly sending another swing towards his now unprotected side, she desperately wanted to call for her weapon but every launch was logged in time and destination. She would be questioned as to why she had requested her weapon and if they dug too much they could find out about her past.

Again the metal met metal as Blake kept up the offense pushing the tiger Faunus back. His weapon may have been bigger but she was obviously more skilled than him. The click of rifles being primed behind her alerted the panther to the other White Fang members finally reaching them. "Stay back!" The tiger Faunus called out, "I'll handle this bitch, make sure the other one is dead." With a growl the tiger finally was able to get a solid attack in causing Blake to jump back the staff barely missing her. She tried to glance to see where the other White Fang member were going when another swing caused her to focus back on the tiger. "Come, come Belladonna. Don't you know you should never take your eyes off your opponent."

Blake narrowed her eyes again as she readied another swing, before she could the tiger moved feinting a left downward swing before swinging a true upward right. Using the rebar the panther blocked the attack and countered with her own attack hoping to push him back again. He was ready of the attack and jumped back causing her to over swing. Before she could recover he swung again causing hitting her in the shoulder. The moment the weapon touched her a powerful shock surged through her body causing her to cry out. Out of instinct she activated her semblance and pushed back creating a large gap between them. As she landed she saw a large smirk on the tiger's face as he spun his weapon. Her left shoulder was completely numb, her finger's had a tingling sensation in them as she clenched and unclenched her hand trying to restore feeling in them.

"You like?" He continued to smirk at her, "My weapon can discharge a shock that will disturb all of the nerve signals in the area I hit causing you to lose all function in that area, best part is you'll still feel all the pain I cause." Blake narrowed her eyes as she continued to regain feeling in her arm. "Now let's see how well he trained you." Leveling the staff with her the tiger charged lunging at the last second, Blake quickly side stepped the attack only to receive a heavy blow to her stomach causing the wind to leave her lungs as she bounced off the ground. The tiger's smirk grew as she gasped for air, the attack had missed so how had he hit her? "Can't figure it out?" He laughed as he tired to slam his staff down again on to her, Blake rolled and pushed off a shadow getting more room between them. "My semblance allows me to hit you once I've tagged you once. No matter if I miss you'll feel the blow. The only reason you didn't that time was because your shadow took it for you."

Blake struggled to her feet as she glared at the tiger, so he could hit her even if he missed but her but if she triggered her shadows they took the hit. A plan formed in her mind causing her to smirk. The tiger lunged at her again but this time the panther was ready. She jumped over the strike this time, "It won't work. I can still hit-" Blake triggered her shadow and landed behind the tiger striking him across his shoulder blades, her shadow taking the hit. Before he could recover she unleashed a fury of strikes at his legs hitting the pressure points and causing massive amounts of pain.

With a roar the tiger twisted trying to strike her again. Again Blake triggered her semblance dodging around her opponent and striking him in the back. "You fucking coward." He roared as he tried again, "Come fight me face to face." He slammed his staff on the ground causing a surge of electricity to pour through the ground. Blake sprung away using her shadow to stay airborne until the electricity was gone.

"I was trained to fight like an assassin." Blake glared at the tiger, he was panting heavily. If she had had her weapon his back would resemble mince meat, the tendons in his legs severed making him unable to stand. "And assassin's look for any opening and take it." With a growl she lunged at her opponent not letting him get his breath back.

As the rebar struck the staff Blake made sure to trigger her shadow anytime the tiger swung at her dodging to the opposite side and unleashing a flurry of blows. Slowly she was wearing him down more and more. His attacks were come less frequently and with less force. His stance was growing sloppy allowing her to get more attacks in. After one pass the tiger jumped back trying to disengage, red welts growing on his skin and sweat pouring down his face. As the tiger took his stance again Blake felt the air around her heat up. Her eyes grew wide as she knew what was about to happen next, the man must have taken notice as well as he glanced about looking for the source of the heat.

Suddenly the containers that had buried the blonde erupted into the sky. A yell that made all of the tiger's roars sound like a small meow bellowed out as the air ignited. All the of the White Fang members that had been around the containers searching for a way to make sure the blonde had gone down scrambled in a panic as a very, very pissed off and strong blonde came into view. The metal around her had melted into pools of steel, a few long globes dripped down on her burning her cloths but her skin and hair remained unblemished. One Faunus who wasn't bright enough to run leveled his barrel with the blonde and fired. He watched in horror as the bullets melted before they even reached the blonde, becoming molten globs of lead that spattered against her skin. Crimson eyes fixed in him his place as he stared down a dragon.

The blonde moved her feet leaving melted pavement behind as she sprinted forward. The Faunus was bathed in an intense heat as she reached him, her fist thundering down on to his chest. Bones crack and broke as he was set flying away in a streak of flame. The crimson gaze shifted locking onto the tiger Faunus before it narrowed.

The tiger knew he was in trouble the moment the blonde appeared from the wreckage. He had thought he had put the blonde down for good when but when she reappeared in a blaze of heat and fire he knew he had made a grave mistake. Now that her gaze was turned on him his blood ran cold. Before he could properly raise his staff the blonde was on him raining down punches. He could barely keep her heavy fists at bay, already being exhausted from fighting the panther and now facing the blonde he was done for.

Blake watched in awe as her partner flowed through her attacks seamlessly. Her form flawless as she moved from combination to combination without hesitation, every attacked was followed up by another giving the tiger no room to breath.

She was taken back by the burning beauty before her. She had always been in awe of Yang's beauty, her bright lilac eyes, plump pink lips, flawless soft skin and her wild mane of blonde hair. But now seeing the blonde wrapped in a bright burning Aura, the panther would have sworn she was looking at an angel. The bright golden light that surrounded the blonde was breath taking; it was a radiant warmth that enveloped the panther in a gentle embrace. It was a beacon of light that burned away the darkness guiding her forward. It was everything she wanted, and it was everything she needed.

The tiger knew the true meaning of fear as he face down the blonde. The burning fighter appeared as a demon to him. Her burning crimson eyes boring deep into his soul threatening to envelop him in fire, the snarl on her face making him feel as if he was facing down the maw of an Ursa. The golden fire that enveloped her made his skin burn and feel as if it was going to burst into flames. It was an inferno burning all things before her to ash. He knew fear and he was a terrified.

With a thunderous blow Yang triggered the shotgun function of her gauntlet breaking through the tiger's weapon breaking it in two. Her next swing landed squarely on his chest as the blonde triggered the shotgun again. The combined force of the hit sent the tiger crashing through several warehouse walls, his Aura flaring before finally failing. As he bounced he could feel bones breaking and ripping through his skin before finally falling unconscious.

Yang held her pose for a few seconds taking deep breaths calming the fire that enveloped her. Slowly she could feel the heat dissipate into the air around her as she calmed down. Releasing her pose the bawler stood straight and looked over at the black haired girl. She couldn't help but smirk at the awe struck expression on the panther's face. "Hey, what's wrong?" She continued to smirk, "Cat got your-" A wall of darkness slammed into the blondes head causing her legs to go weak. She could feel her body falling towards the ground.

Blake watched as the smirking blonde's eyes fluttered shut and her knees give way. "Yang!" She cried as she leapt towards the blonde catching her before she could hit the ground. "Yang!" She cried again shaking her trying to get the blonde to open her eyes. What had happened, one minute the blonde was smirking and about to make a joke when she suddenly dropped unconscious with no warning. "Come on Yang, wake up."

Slowly lilac eyes cracked open, "Did you get the plate of the bus that hit me?" Yang groaned as she looked up at her partner.

Blake let out a sigh of relief as she cradled the blonde's head in her lap, "That's not funny Yang. You just dropped unconscious and now you're trying to make a joke? What happened to you?" Blake looked down at her partner with concern as she stroked her cheek lightly.

Yang turned into the touch as she took a deep breath, "Aura depletion. I burned through too much power and now my body's trying to compensate. I may get my strength from getting hit but when I burn through it plus my reserves like I just did, the loss of energy can be bad enough to knock me out." She continued to nuzzle into the panther's hand as she explained. Amber eyes continued to gaze down at her in concern. "I'll be fine Kitten, just need a good meal and a long nap." She tried to comfort her girlfriend.

"You blonde idiot." Blake sighed as she leaned over capturing the blonde's lips. She could hear the sirens of first responders heading their way as she backed away continuing to stroke the blonde's cheek. Well at least she could lie her way out of this to the cops, they didn't have access to her records like Beacon did and the paramedics would have an Aura boost shot to help get the blonde back on her feet.

"Hey Blake?" Yang questioned as she looked up as amber eyes gazed down, "That tiger, he called you a-" A slender finger covered her lips stopping her question. She could see the pain building behind the panther's eyes.

"I'll explain everything once we're back at Beacon." Blake whispered pulled her finger back and once again kissing at her girlfriend's lips. "I have a lot to explain, to everyone."

* * *

"God damn it!" Roman yelled as he kicked over the flimsy table scattering papers and maps everywhere. "An entire warehouse of Dust and ammo. Do they even realize how much time it took me to organize all of those heists?" When the news had come in that all of the supplies had been confiscated after the group who had been suppose to be guarding them had been taken out his mood had soured. He couldn't actually care less that those Faunus had been arrested or that two of them were in intensive care because of the beating they had received, he was mad that all of his work had been for nothing and now he had to do it all over, again. This job was starting to really get on his nerves. With an annoyed exhale the criminal pulled out a cigar and lit it. Filling his mouth with the smoke he savored he heavy hickory flavor that rested on his tongue. "Idiots." He muttered letting the smoke back into the air.

"Uh Boss?" A voice drew Roman's attention, a young Faunus with wire rim glasses stood in the doorway.

Roman took another draw before addressing the boy, "Yes Perry?"

"News just came in, Crowley didn't make it." Perry shuffled nervously as he delivered the news.

"Well if his injuries didn't kill him I'm sure your boss would have." Roman waved it off; the tiger had been a hotheaded liability anyways. Perry paled at the slight mention of his leader. "Well was there anything else?"

"No." Perry shook his head.

"Well then off you go." Roman shooed the boy away as he shut the door. "Well I'll need another replacement now. Stupid Faunus are falling like flies."

"Well they are just animals." A smooth voice came from behind him causing chills to run up the criminal's spine. "It's not like they can function like us in a civilized manor." Slowly Roman turned to see the man standing there, his carefree expression still on his face.

Taking another puff Roman calmed his nerves at the sudden appearance of the man, it was always like this, ever since the night he first appeared whenever he wanted something he would just randomly show without any preamble or warning. "So it would seem." The criminal tried to avoid staring at the patchwork stitching that seemed to hold his skin together, failing for the most part.

"Do you have any new information for me?" The man asked fixing Roman with his green gaze.

Roman fought the urge to shudder as he picked up a file on a shelf handing it to the man, careful not to touch his hand. "Few pictures of her when she's been in Vale. Nothing really worth noting, seems to be an average kid for all that's been observed." The man just smiled as flipped though the pictures. "So are you ever going to let me know why I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on her? I mean I'm not going to complain, the pay is excellent but I might have a better idea what to look for if I knew why."

The man paused at on picture, his grin widening to a creepy amount. "Mr. Torchwick I believe I can give you that answer." The man plucked the picture out of the group and showed it to him. "Tell me who do you see in this picture?"

Roman looked down at the picture, it had been taken a few weeks prior, it showed his target along with one of her teammates their arms interlinked as the girl he was suppose to be watching held her partner close. "I see the subject I'm suppose to be watching and the Schnee Heiress. They seem pretty close for just teammates however. Wonder how daddy dearest feels about that."

"Not something to worry about." The man replied, "But look closer, what does this suggest to you?"

Roman studied the picture trying to see what the man was hinting at. Giving up the criminal took a puff of his cigar before shrugging, "I'm a world class criminal not an expert on teenaged angst."

"Oh Mr. Torchwick," The man shook his head in disappointment. "You'll just have to wait and see then. But I promise you'll see soon enough." With a soft chuckle the man snapped his fingers and once again disappeared into a huff of smoke.

Roman took another puff on his cigar as he looked back down at the picture. He had no idea what the creepy doctor wanted with the redheaded Faunus but he doubted it would be good.

* * *

 **A/N: Well that happened... Oh my poor Blake whatever shall you do now? So to answer a few questions I've gotten, yes I tried to write Weiss as demisexual, I feel that it fits her better. Did I do it right? Probably not but hey I need to move this thing along. Yes, we will see more of JNPR soon, kinda. No, Seamonkeys will not be part of this AU (sorry). Moving along, next chapter is back to Whiterose (fluff) durning the same time as this was going on with Bumbleby.**

 **With that: Thanks a million to the millionth power, come say hello, and may you find a reason to smile today.**

 **Waitress-** **Hello. My name is Cia, may I take your order?**

 **Yang- Hello, we'll have one shrimp lo mein and on chicken lo mein and two waters.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen: Open Hearts.

Weiss awoke early than usual but didn't move. Her mind continued to replay the events of the night before over and over. She had kissed Ruby. _She_ had kissed Ruby. She had _kissed_ Ruby. She had kissed _Ruby._

A small smile crept on to her face as she replayed the moment over again. She could feel the softness of the young girl's lips against her own. She could taste the sweetness of strawberries that clung to the soft skin. She could smell the scent of roses as it filled her nose. Every second had been an eternity of bliss as she brought the crimson wolf in closer to her. She felt the girl's hands grasp at her hips as she pulled herself even closer. Weiss had threaded her hand up into the dark crimson tresses locking the wolf in place. She heard Ruby moan slightly as her nails scrapped her scalp. Taking advantage of the redhead's suddenly open mouth the Heiress pushed her tongue into the wolf's mouth claiming dominance in the kiss. Ruby moaned again as she tired to push back with her own tongue.

It had been Ruby who finally broke their kiss pulling away and sucking down a lung full of air. Her cheeks burning with heat as she panted trying to regain her breath. Weiss felt a twitch of pride as she watched the wolf, she had managed to take the girl's breath away. "Something wrong?" She questioned with a smirk.

Silver eyes narrowed as the wolf playfully glared at her, slightly jealous that the Heiress wasn't out of breath. With a small growl Ruby lunged at the white haired girl's lips again determined to make the Heiress breathless as well. Weiss gave a small squeak of surprise as the wolf's tongue invaded her mouth but quickly fell back into the kiss. With a small tug she pulled the smaller girl into her lap wrapping her hands around her waist as Ruby encircled her neck.

Weiss felt as if her head was going to explode at the sheer pleasure of the smaller girl on her lap, her lips against hers. She could feel the heat begin to build up in her core as the wolf once again pulled away gasping for air, the Heiress herself had to admit she was getting to the point where air was becoming an issue. When Ruby finally looked back into her eyes Weiss could see tears building up in them. Her heart twitched with pain as she saw the first tear fall down the wolf's face.

Taking the younger girl's face in her hands the Heiress gently wiped at the tears, "What's wrong Ruby?" She cooed as the redhead nuzzled into her touch, tears continuing down her face.

"I-I can't help it." Ruby's lips trembled as she spoke trying to contain her tears. The coolness of Weiss' touch on her face helped calm the trembling girl slightly but her well of emotions just continued to bubble up to the surface. "I thought you didn't want me around anymore."

Weiss felt her chest clench at her words. She had done so much damage to Ruby when she had been trying to protect her, she had been blind to the hurt she had been causing. The Heiress mentally scolded herself as she continued to wipe away the girl's tears, she hadn't been blind to the hurt she had been causing she had just ignored by telling herself it was all for the best. Now, now that she was seeing what she had done to the crimson wolf up close she had no choice but to atone for her action.

"Oh Ruby." Weiss breathed lacing her hand into the crimson tresses, the wolf leaned into the touch. Slowly guiding the redhead down, the Heiress rested the girl's head against her collarbone facing her neck. She felt as Ruby took a few tentative sniffs followed by one long inhale causing her body to relax into her. "I cannot begin to tell you how sorry I am for everything I've done to you. I was so focused on trying to protect you but only wound up hurting you worse than I ever imagined." Weiss laid her head against Ruby's as she brought her tighter against her body. She could feel the faint rhythm of the wolf's heart in her chest, her own heart echoing the beats. "I never meant to hurt you Ruby, I've only wanted for you to be safe and happy. I will do everything within my power to earn your forgiveness."

Ruby gave a soft giggle as she nuzzled against her partners neck taking another deep breath of the girl's scent, "You don't need to do anything Weiss, there's nothing to forgive."

Weiss tensed up at the wolf's words, she wasn't supposed to get off that easy, was she? No, she had to make amends for what she had done, she had to erase any hurt she had caused the redhead. "Ruby I cannot accept your forgiveness so easily." Ruby pulled away from her neck, the Heiress instantly missing the closeness of the girl. Silver eyes gazed into her own trying to understand what she had said. "Ruby I hurt you, and that is something that I cannot forgive myself until I prove to you that I've earn your forgiveness."

Ruby seemed to consider her words, a small mischievous grin creeping on her face, "I don't know Weiss, those couple of kisses sure seemed to do earning forgiveness for you."

Weiss felt her face ignite. "R-R-Ruby Rose!" She stuttered trying to form a response, "Don't say things like that."

"Why not?" Ruby questioned cocking her head to the side, her eyes becoming confused. "Did you not like it?" She pulled her bottom lip into her teeth looking away slightly hurt.

Weiss felt her chest flip and sputtered; it was not fair how cute the redhead could look when she bit her lip like that. Taking a steading breath the Heiress placed her hand on the wolf's chin and made her look back at her, "No Ruby, I enjoyed kissing you, so much in fact that I honestly don't know how to describe it. It's just when you said it so suddenly I was caught off guard. This is the first time I've ever experienced anything like this before." Ruby's eyes grew wide as she spoke, happiness returning to the silver.

"Really?" The wolf questioned.

Weiss nodded, "Really. I've never experienced the feelings I have for you before. No one I've ever met has had the effect you have on me."

"Not even Neptune?" Ruby questioned in a small voice.

"Not even him." Weiss smiled removing any doubt the redhead had. Slowly the Heiress brought her lips back to the wolf's. She felt the young girl sigh contently as she leaned into the kiss, her hands looping around her neck. They kept this one slow and tame but no less intense as the others had been. It was as if a current of electricity was flowing between them where they touched sending strange and wonderful sensations through them.

Finally Weiss pulled away to look at the girl before her, in the muted light of the moon her silver eyes seemed to glow, her dark crimson hair looked pitch black, soft pale skin slightly darkened by blush, and the scent of roses overpowering any other scent around them. To the Heiress she was the definition of pure unrestraint beauty.

Ruby gazed at her partner drinking in everything, from her soft white hair that rivaled the beauty of starlight, her ice blue eyes that held a deep warmth below the surface to the way her pale skin seemed to glow in the moon light. The mixture of vanilla and mint filling her nose. To the wolf there was no rival in her beauty.

Weiss pulled the wolf back to her neck running her hand through the silky stands getting a content sigh from the girl as she snuggled against her, her tail wrapping around the Heiress' back. With Ruby in her arms Weiss couldn't have been happier. She had never known what it felt like to be this happy before, her family had been cold and emotionless, and the only feeling they caused was emptiness and contempt. When Ruby had entered her life there had been a spark of life that the redhead had brought and now it had ignited into a raging flame of warmth.

Her thoughts were broken has she heard Ruby stifle a yawn reminding her how late it had gotten. However much she didn't want to break the warmth they had between them, Weiss knew it would be best for them to go back to their dorm and get some sleep, it had been a long day and she was starting to feel it. "Come on Ruby we need to go back to our room." Ruby shook her head adamantly pulling herself closer, Weiss held back a giggle at her actions. "Ruby it's getting late and while you may be content to stay out here all night, I would like to lay down in my soft bed. And it will do us both some good if we get a full nights sleep and recover from this day." Ruby still clung close ignoring her words, with a heavy sigh Weiss resorted to something she knew would get the wolf to move, sweets. "Oh Ruby?" She questioned sweetly, a flick of a crimson ear against her chin tickled for a second but she knew she had the wolf's attention. "You know that bakery in Vale that you like?" Another flick of the ear accompanied by a twitch of her tail, Weiss fought her grin trying to keep her voice sweet and from cracking into fits of giggles. "Well I heard that they are going to have a pretty big sale tomorrow. They'll be selling all of those monster size cookies you like for buy one get one free. And they said that if you buy a dozen of them they'll throw in some of their candies in as well, you know those strawberry ones that you really like." Now the wolf's tail was swishing back and forth rapidly making it really hard for Weiss not to laugh, "But if you don't want to go back to the dorm I don't suppose we have to go there tomorrow."

Like a jack-in-the-box Ruby sprang from the Heiress in a burst of rose petals, "NO!" She chirped loudly before giving a small cringe, she hadn't meant to be that loud, "I mean, no, no we can go back to the dorm. You're right it's getting late and I am pretty tired." Weiss couldn't help but giggle now as she watched the wolf fidget and shuffled nervously. "Weiiiiiss." Ruby whined, "No fair you totally played me."

Weiss shook her head as she slowly stood and pulled the redhead back into her arms, "Oh Ruby." She sighed as she cupped the girl's face with her hand, the wolf looked up at her expectantly, "I'd say I was sorry if it hadn't worked so well, but to make up for my little ruse how about you and I go down to the bakery tomorrow."

Ruby's tail started to swish again, "You mean there really is a sale going on tomorrow?" She questioned with large eyes. Weiss nodded getting her tail to swish faster, she was too cute for her own good.

"But we can't go if you're tired." Weiss added, the wolf's tail slowed slightly before quickly picking back up.

"Okay." Ruby chimed as she nodded in agreement. With a smile Weiss leaned down and captured the girl's lips for a short kiss. When she pulled back she heard a small whine escape the wolf's lips.

"Come on Ruby." Weiss smiled as she pulled the girl along, the redhead's arms looping around her right one as the Heiress led them back towards their dorm. The warmth in her chest bubbly happily as the girl nuzzled against her shoulder. How she had missed this feeling of the younger girl on her arm, even in the few days she had prevented the girl from doing so she had missed the feeling so much.

"Hey Weiss?" Ruby asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes Ruby?" The Heiress responded looking at the girl from the corner of her eye.

She felt the wolf hesitate, "What does this make us?" Weiss paused at her question. What did this make them? They obviously had strong feelings for each other, their kissing proved that much. And there was no way Weiss was ever going to let the smaller girl go no matter who got in her way and she was pretty sure Ruby felt the same way. But what did that mean? Were they technically dating now? So many questions and ideas swarmed the Heiress making it hard to think clearly.

With a shake of her head she stopped herself and the redhead outside of their dorm and turned to look at the shorter girl. "Honestly Ruby I'm not sure." She saw confusion flash in the wolf's silver eyes her mouth opening to question but Weiss placed a finger on her lips before she could speak. "I'm not sure because I don't have a good answer yet. Not because I don't want to be with you, believe me there is no doubt in my mind that I want to be with you. It's just there are usually social protocols that people go through before they become a 'couple' so they have a base on where their relationship can start but you and I have already established a base and since I really don't know what comes after that base I have no idea what we could be called." The Heiress narrowed her brow, this was all really to maddening.

A soft touch on her cheek made the white haired girl snap out of her thoughts, a bright smile shone on the wolf's face. "So let's start with that base again." Weiss blinked, "I mean I don't know much about this kind of stuff either so if we start from the beginning together then we can both find out what comes next together." Weiss continued to blink at the wolf making her nervous, "I mean unless you don't want to start at the beginning because we already have it like you said I was just thinking that it would be good to start there cause neither one of us have any experience with this type of stuff and I really want us to do this right and not miss anything or mess up but knowing me that will probably happen so I was hoping that it would help me if we did that-" Ruby found her lips suddenly busy as Weiss pressed her cool lips into hers cutting off her word babble.

Weiss had just discovered the most efficient way of cutting off Ruby's rambling and she was quite enjoying it too. If she hadn't been so stupid she could have been enjoying this new technique so much sooner. Pulling away she noticed the peaceful look on the wolf's face. "Ruby I agree, us starting from the beginning would be for the best." The redhead nodded along with her words her eyes slightly lost in a daze, "Now come on let's go to bed."

They walked back up to their dorm in silence hand in hand. Weiss paused outside their dorm room getting Ruby to look at her, "Weiss?" Flashes of a certain blonde with a quick temper and an even greater urge to protect her sister crossed the Heiress' mind as she stared at the door. A soft squeeze to her hand made her look down at the wolf beside her. "Don't worry Yang won't do anything as long as I'm around."

Weiss felt a small smile on her face as she once again leaned over and kissed the redhead before squaring her shoulders and nodded, "Well let's just get this over with." Pushing open the door she found the last two members of their team on the panthers bed.

"Welcome back." Blake said flicking her eyes off her book to the pair. Weiss felt the panther's gaze linger on her lips for a bit longer than they should have causing a small smirk to appear on the black haired Faunus' face.

"Yes well it took us a bit longer to talk things out than expected." Weiss replied, she was not about to admit that most of the time had been spent being locked at the lips. Dropping the wolf's hand the Heiress walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out her nightgown.

Ruby cocked her head to the side as she watched her partner, "Weiss we-"

"Ruby." Weiss cut over the wolf. "We should get ready for bed." She fought to keep the blush off her face as she gave the wolf a look that said 'not now'. Ruby blushed in response before nodding her head fetching her own pajamas. Weiss nodded and walked into the bathroom quickly removing her make up and changing into her nightgown, once she was out Ruby quickly replaced her.

Weiss felt a pair of eyes following her as she placed her dress back on a hanger and her dirty underwear in her hamper. Turning she saw lilac eyes boring into her. "What?" She questioned the blonde.

Yang narrowed her eyes as she watched the Heiress, "I think you owe us an explanation Ice Queen." Weiss bristled at the nickname. "I mean she is my baby sister. And I have every right to know what's going on."

"I really don't think that it concerns you." Weiss replied narrowing her own eyes. She knew it would probably lead to another confirmation with the blonde but what happened between her and Ruby was private.

A flick of crimson coated Yang's eyes, "Oh I'm pretty sure it does. So why don't you just-"

"I say we all go to bed and just worry about details tomorrow." Blake cut over Yang, placing her book down and fixing the blonde with an even look. The two held eye contact for a while before the fiery girl finally backed down with a sigh.

"Alright Kit Cat you win this time. But I will get my answers." Yang winked at her as she laid down beside the panther. Blake switched her gaze to Weiss, a twinkle of humor floated behind the amber color. Weiss felt blush creep up on her cheeks as she reached her bed and laid down. There was a flash of crimson as Ruby bolted from the bathroom ditching her cloths in her own hamper, hit the lights and leapt into her bed, the ropes swinging momentarily. Weiss fought back a chuckle as she settled into her own bed and closed her eyes.

Now she was laying in her bed staring up at the wolf's bed with a large grin on her face. Decided that it would be best to get the day started the Heiress left her bed, gathered her cloths for the day and entered the bathroom. Stretching she stripped off her nightgown and entered the shower letting her mind wake up from the jolt of cold water against her skin. She was a cold shower morning person finding it helped her wake up faster. As she went through her routine of washing herself she let her mind wonder back to the redhead causing a smile to slide on her face. She still couldn't believe that last night had happened. But it did bring another question to her mind, what was she suppose to do next? She knew there were social etiquettes that were usually followed in these cases but did this really apply to her and Ruby? She really didn't know what happened beyond a first date and they hadn't even done that yet. Would Ruby be expecting something that Weiss didn't know about? What if she was missing something that was really important? Maybe she should ask someone, Blake might know she could ask her. Shaking her head Weiss finished her shower and got around for the day.

Once she was back in the room she found Blake already sitting up and reading while the blonde continued to sleep peacefully beside her. Amber eyes flicked to her momentarily before returning to her book. Weiss was thankful that the panther wouldn't question her. Looking up at the wolf's bed a smile crossed the Heiress' face once again as she walked over and pulled herself up to look in. What she saw almost made her coo with delight. Ruby had wrapped herself in a tight ball with her tail wrapped around herself, her ears twitching slightly in her sleep. The wolf mumbled slightly in her sleep as she curled into a tighter ball, her words sounding awfully like 'Weiss' and 'cookies'.

The grin on the Heiress face grew as she reached out and brushed her hand through Ruby's hair. The wolf shifted slightly unconsciously leaning into the touch, her tail twitched slightly causing the sheets to move. A small giggle escaped Weiss' lips before she could catch it. The redhead was just too cute for her own good. Deciding to get the wolf around for the day the Heiress leaned in closer to her wolf ears, "Ruby." She cooed softly, her tail twitched again. Threading her hand up to the other ear Weiss began stroking it lightly reveling in the silky feeling of the fur, "Ruby." She called again slightly louder, this time the girl's whole body moved as she uncurled slightly, her ears began twitching. "Time to wake up my little wolf." Weiss watched as the wolf's eyes fluttered open slowly revealing sterling silver.

Ruby had never woken up feeling more relaxed than what she did now. The soft warmth that was stroking her ear made her whole body tingle as she felt herself lean into the sensation. The soft voice calling to her pulling her from her dreams sounded like an angel. Finally she opened her eyes and focused on the world. The first thing she saw was a white blur but after a few blinks it focused into the white haired beauty she had been dreaming of. "Weiss?" Ruby asked, her voice soft making the Heiress smile and nod.

"Good morning." Weiss replied as she continued to stroke the wolf's head, the girl leaned into the touch again as she groaned slightly. "How did you sleep?"

"Amazing." Ruby answered still leaning into the touch, if she was going to wake up like this everyday, she could totally get use to it. Weiss pulled back her hand causing the wolf to whine slightly making her giggle. "Weiiiisss." The wolf whined again seeking out her partners touch.

"I need you to get around Ruby." Weiss sighed as she reached back to run her fingers through the wolf's hair. The redhead leaned into the touch again groaning contently, "That is unless you don't want to go to the bakery." The girl's tail twitched rapidly before she pulled herself back.

"Alright fine." Ruby grumbled playfully as she rolled herself off her bed, landing lightly on her feet. Weiss couldn't help but stare as the wolf stretched, her muscles rippled and tensed before finally relaxing, blush crept up the Heiress' face as she wondered what it would be like to touch those muscles as they rippled. Heat crept across around her body causing parts of her to tingle that made her blush even harder. Breaking her gaze as the wolf grabbed her new cloths the Heiress sat on her bed to wait for the wolf. Amber eyes gazed over at her holding a light of mischief.

"Oh get it out of your system." Weiss sighed as she shook her head.

"No idea what you're talking about." Blake shrugged as she returned to her book.

Weiss rolled her eyes, "I'd believe Yang suddenly took up knitting faster than that. So what's on your mind?"

"Well since you're asking so nicely." Blake's gaze moved off her book an to the Heiress, "I assume that you have no ulterior motives in being with Ruby?" The question caught Weiss off guard.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked narrowing her eyes.

"I mean to ask if you're going after Ruby to improve your own image." Blake explained not breaking eye contact.

Weiss bristled at the panther, "I cannot believe you're asking me that." She seethed with anger as she stared down the black haired girl, "I have nothing planed for Ruby other than to make her happy and feel safe. I will protect her from anything that I have to and if you think other wise I'll show you just how determined I am."

Amber eyes regarded her for a few minutes before softening and turning back to her book, "Just had to be sure. Wouldn't want you getting charred because you wound up hurting her." Weiss glared at Blake contemplating whether or not it was worth freezing the girl. "You can put the look away Weiss, your have a date." As soon as the words left the girl's mouth the bathroom door opened and Ruby exited.

Weiss stood as Ruby walked over to her, a wide grin splitting the younger girl's face, "Ready to go Weiss?"

The Heiress took a deep breath soaking in the scent of roses, "Yes, let's be off before the brute wakes up and delays us further." As soon as they left the room the wolf latched her arms around Weiss' allowing her to lead in their walking. Weiss couldn't help but blush as the girl nuzzled against her arm; this girl was just too cute. Walking towards the docks they past by several students who had also risen early, the wolf waved at everyone with a large smile. Weiss couldn't help but feel the warmth bubble up inside her as she watched the redhead bounce at her side.

As they road the airship into Vale they chatted about their classes, midterms were coming soon and Weiss was going to make sure that their team placed in the upper percentile of the first years, Ruby pouted at her schedule for studying but was quickly pacified with the promise of cookies if she did well in all of her tests.

"The only one I'm really worried about is my Menagerian midterm." Ruby said as she and Weiss reached the bakery, the sweet smells of baking treats filling the air. "I keep getting mixed up on the conjugates."

"That is one of the hardest part of any language." Weiss agreed with a nod. "You know Blake would be willing to help you if you ask her. She speaks it fluently and could help you with your grammar too if you need that as well."

Ruby nodded, "Yeah I was thinking about asking her soon to help me so that way I can pass the test. I'm doing well on the homework and quizzes but Professor Moto said the midterm is like a hundred times harder than any of the other tests. And it's worth about all of the other points combined so there's a lot riding on that test."

Weiss nodded again, her dust manipulation class was the same way but she wasn't anywhere near nervous for that class. "And don't forget our Combat midterm will be ranking battles. We may be at the top now but Jaune is getting better in directing his team. And with Pyrrha able to trade blow for blow with Yang they could put up quite the fight for the midterm."

"Yeah but isn't that good that he's getting better?" Ruby asked as she guided them towards the line, she already knew what she wanted and was eager to get the fresh cookies. "He's our friend so we should want him to be able to do his best, right?"

"Yes, I suppose that you're right." Weiss allowed, before eyeing the wolf. "Though if you let him get another hit in like he did last time I might consider adding more training to your regiment."

Ruby blew her cheeks out as she pouted at the words, "It was a lucky hit."

"Ruby the boy broadcasts his movements so obviously that you should have seen that shield bash a mile a way." Weiss rolled her eyes; she could still hear the thunk of the blond boy's shield hit the wolf; it had caused her own duel with Ren to pause as they both looked to see what had caused such a noise.

"Yeah well I was distracted." Ruby muttered looking away as she blushed.

Seeing the redhead's reaction Weiss raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Care to elaborate?"

Ruby flushed harder as she looked down at the ground shuffling her feet, her tail hung low and ears dipped to her head. "I was distracted by how pretty you looked fighting Ren." Her voice was soft and the Heiress barely caught it. Silver eyes looked up through her eyelashes sheepishly as she nibbled at her lower lip.

Weiss felt her heart race at the sight of the girl, too cute, way to cute. "Yes, well…" Weiss cleared her throat, "Look it's our turn. Why don't you go ahead and order Ruby?" She was so thankful as the wolf quickly looked away and bounced up to the counter to order a large portion of cookies and tall bottle of milk, Weiss ordered a few pastries with fruit and a cup of coffee, as expected she was hungry from the lack of food at dinner. The woman behind the counter nodded sweetly as she called out their order telling them to get a seat and it would be brought to them shortly. The Heiress shooed the wolf off to find a seat as she paid saying it was her idea to come here so it was only logical for her to pay.

Once they were seated Ruby looked over at Weiss with a questioning look. "What is it?" Weiss asked as she looked back at the redhead. Ruby blushed as she quickly looked down mumbling something under breath that Weiss didn't catch. "Ruby," The Heiress reached out and took the girl's hand in her own. "What did you say?"

"It's just," Ruby fidgeted as she looked up at Weiss, her silver eyes flashing. "I really want to kiss you." Heat erupted on the Heiress cheeks as she looked at the wolf, she hadn't expected Ruby to be so forward.

"I-I don't know what to say to that." Weiss stuttered, she watched as Ruby's ears dipped in disappointment causing her heart to shudder, "It's not that I don't want to." She quickly added making the wolf's ears perked up, "It's just that we're in public and there are people watching and…" Again the wolf's ears dipped. Weiss took a deep breath settling her mind and breathing, "Ruby I want to believe me, it's just I'm totally new to this and I don't want to rush this, I want to do this right. Last night was to make sure you had no doubt on how I feel towards you." Ruby's ears perked up slightly as she listened to her words. "I'm not saying that it won't happen again it's just we need to take this slow."

Ruby nodded at her words but Weiss could still feel the sadness emanating from the wolf, with a sigh and a quick glance about to make sure no one was watching Weiss leaned forward and pecked at the redhead's lips making the younger girl instantly perk up. "Now don't get use to that, we'll get there just at our pace."

Ruby nodded again although this time much more enthusiastically as a woman with a large tray approached their table. Setting down their treat the lady smiled and walked away. "Oh wow, Weiss this looks sooooo good." Ruby stared down at the plate of large cookies before her, silver eyes flashing with happiness and tail swishing about.

Weiss couldn't help but giggle as she watched the redhead take a huge bit of a large cookie and moan with delight. Taking a sip of her coffee the Heiress realized she couldn't have been happier with her life.

* * *

 **A/N: Wooooo Whiterose fluff! Alright so now back to business, next week is Blake's story and how she came to her decision to leave the White Fang. So that will be fun, well not for Blake...**

 **With that: You humble me every week, I look forward to your comments so please say hi, and keep a smile on your face and a bounce in your step.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen: Shadows Of The Past.

Ruby was having so much fun. After the bakery Weiss had led them to a park were several artist had set up tents and booths to display and sell their work. "I didn't know Vale did art fairs." Weiss commented as she eyed the brochure she had picked up. "Looks like they are promoting the new gallery at the Vale Art Museum. Might be interesting to see what they will have on display." The Heiress muttered as she continued to look.

The wolf smiled widely as her partner eyed a canvas displaying the red hues of the Forever Fall. She knew Weiss had an appreciation of the arts, admiring how the artist conveyed emotions or subject matter through colors and shading. Most of the things the Heiress would say would go over the wolf's head but she loved listening to the white haired girl as she spoke explaining the story behind the piece she was looking at.

The entire time they walked Ruby held Weiss arm close to her body, the warmth of the older girl's body radiating deep in the wolf's chest. She couldn't believe that she had kissed Weiss and was now walking around with the person who meant everything to her. Her tail continued to sway happily as she looked at her partner, she was just so beautiful; the way her white hair shimmered and shined in the light, her bright blue eyes that would flash every once and a while when she was looking at a piece of art and her heavenly scent of vanilla and mint. Ruby just couldn't believe that she was with her.

"Something on your mind?" Weiss asked looking over at the wolf who was staring at her. "Ruby?"

The wolf blinked realizing that she had been caught staring only to blush and look away. "I, ah, I was just thinking how pretty you look."

Weiss felt blush erupt on her face, "R-Ruby." She stuttered taken back by the redhead, the girl looked up at her sheepishly. "T-Thank you." Weiss broke eye contact trying not to blush any harder, "Y-You're very pretty too."

"Really?" Ruby asked suddenly making Weiss look back at the wolf on her arm, silver eyes flashing.

"Yes Ruby, really." Weiss smiled as she pecked at redhead forehead. She felt the girl's tail tickle the back of her legs as it wrapped around her. A small beep from the redhead's pocket made both girls jump. Ruby grumbled as she pulled out her scroll and scowled at the screen, her face widened in shock causing worry to spread through the Heiress. "What is it Ruby?"

"Yang and Blake are in the infirmary." The wolf explained as she quickly led Weiss away from the park and towards Beacon.

"What?" Weis asked in confusion picking up her pace, she hadn't expected Ruby to suddenly take the lead so the sudden switch caught her off guard. "What are they doing there?"

"No idea, Velvet just said they both showed up in a Vale ambulance and were beaten up." Ruby explained Weiss could hear the worry in the younger girl's voice as she led them towards the bus stop. Weiss stopped the girl; the bus would be too slow.

"Hold up Ruby. I've got a faster way back." Weiss said as the wolf looked back at her, quickly the Heiress hailed a cab and motioned for the redhead to get in. "Vale airfields," She instructed the driver before he could ask. "And if you can get us there before the next ship leaves for Beacon the tip will be worth it."

The cabbie nodded smugly as he turned back around, "Aye Miss, just hang on tight." Weiss barely had time to brace herself before the man put his foot to the floor rocketing the car forward. The expertise of his driving was astounding, weaving in and out of traffic where there was barely a gap wide enough to fit his cab, turning down hidden alleys to avoid stoplights, and even skirting a few surprised police officers in one daring maneuver.

Just as nausea started to set in to both of the girls the cab screeched to a stop just outside of the airfields, five minutes before the next airship was due to launch. Thanking the man Weiss paid the fair and as promised tipped him handsomely before quickly following the crimson wolf to the airship. Ruby had a look of worry as she took her seat, fingers tapping at the armrest.

Weis sat down beside the redhead and gently took her hand, "I'm sure they're fine. Yang wouldn't let anything bad happen to Blake that easily." Ruby nodded before squeezing her hand back.

Once they arrived back at Beacon both quickly made their way to the infirmary, Weiss holding the wolf back to prevent her from using her semblance. Opening the doors to the waiting room for the infirmary they were greeted with an odd sight.

Coco stood in the middle of the room tapping her foot in annoyance as she held a staring match with an orderly who look as if he was ready to panic and run away from the brunette. "I told you already Miss Adel you can't go back to the treatment wing just because Miss Scarlatina is here. She's not supposed to have visitors while she is working."

"I know that James, and I also know that she should have been off two hours ago so I'm here asking; what's going on?" Coco growled as she continued to stare at the man through her black glasses, "You had better not have booked her for a double this weekend, we have a mission on Monday and she needs to be fresh. So as her team leader tell me what the hell is going on."

The growl from the fashionista made the man tremble, it was a well known fact in the Beacon staff that one did not cross Coco Adel when it came to her team members and when it involved Velvet, it was safer to face a starving Beowolf in a meat suit. Ruby chose that moment lightly touch the brunette's shoulder drawing her attention. "Oh, sup Ruby?" The girl chimed as she smiled widely, her attitude flipping instantly, dark glasses flicked up to see Weiss standing with the wolf and the smile turned into a smirk as she nodded at the Heiress, "Snowcone."

Weiss bristled at the nickname and was about to launch into a lecture when Ruby drew Coco's attention back to her. "Velvet messaged me saying Yang and Blake are here. They got hurt somehow."

Coco turned her attention back to the orderly, "Well, are they?"

The man cleared his throat and turned towards the wolf, "Yes Miss Xiao Long and Miss Belladonna both arrived a while ago with injuries. They are currently with Miss Scarlatina and the doctor she's attending."

"Excellent." Coco smiled pushing past the man motioning for Weiss and Ruby to follow.

"Miss Adel I already told you tha-" The man started.

"That I'm not allowed to go see Velvet, I know." Coco turned back as Weiss and Ruby followed, "But I'm not, I'm going to go see Yang and Blake, its just coincidence that Velvet's with them." The man looked frustrated as his face turned red.

Weiss had to hand it to the brunette she knew how to make the best of any situation. "Was that really necessary?" She asked the taller girl.

"Hell yeah it was." Coco chuckled, "Guy gets on my nerves and he keeps hitting on Velvet." Weiss noticed Ruby stiffen slightly as she explained. Coco took notice to and gave both of them a roughish smile. "Sooo are you two together yet?" Both girls' faces instantly ignited into a bright red they looked down at the ground trying to avoid the girl's eyes, "Oh Ruby did you already forget I can tell." Coco chuckled throatily.

"I thought it was only if I lied." Ruby muttered straying closer to Weiss. The Heiress looked at the older girl in confusion as she felt the wolf's tail brush against the back of her legs sending shivers up her spine.

"Oh no kid, I see all that is in your hearts and minds. So even without you saying anything I already know." Coco laughed making Ruby blush harder and Weiss more confused. "So Ruby what's Weiss taste like?"

Weiss felt her eyes bug out of her head as the heat increased on her face. "Well- I- How- You-" The Heiress could only stuttered out responses as the older girl continued to laugh but she was in better shape than Ruby, the poor wolf had buried her head into Weiss' shoulder hiding her face from embracement.

"Coco stop teasing them." Velvet sighed as she leaned out of a doorway hearing the group coming, she sent a weak glare at her girlfriend, the tired look in her eyes defeating its purpose.

Coco sighed as she reached the rabbit Faunus, "Sorry bunbun, I couldn't help it." As the two older girls met in the hallway Ruby and Weiss continued into the room to see their other two teammates on the beds.

Yang was laying down with her eyes closed, an IV with Aura boost hooked up to her arm. She had been changed into loose fitting sweats and a baggy t-shirt, a few bandages showed around her stomach, and an ice pack pressed up against her face. Blake sat up in her bed one arm in a sling while moving an ice pack around her stomach, wincing from time to time.

Ruby could barely tear her eyes away from her sister as she quickly zipped to the blonde's side, "Yang?" The wolf questioned as she picked up the older girl's hand.

"Ugh." Yang groaned as one lilac eye cracked open, looking around she found the worried face of her younger sister looking back at her. "Hey pup." The brawler smiled as she squeezed Ruby's hand. "It's not as bad as it looks, my Aura's low so until it's back most of my injuries will be slow to heal."

"Yes, it's a good think you have an abundance of it." A new voice said making the new occupants of the room jump and face the source. In the corner of the room looking over a medical chart stood a tall man with white hair and a full thick beard. Deep green eyes looked up off the chart and through small glasses at the two new girls. "Hello, I'm Dr. Iosif Tashaun. And you must be Miss Ruby Rose and Miss Weiss Schnee." The man smiled widely as he offered out his hand to each of them.

"Yes sir." Ruby replied as she shook his had trying not to crinkle her nose, he smelled like rubbing alcohol and antiseptics making her nose burn.

"Splendid." Dr. Tashaun continued to smile, "I must say I was a bit taken back when I head we'd have a wolf Faunus attending Beacon. I never thought I'd see the day."

"Yep, mom wanted me to come to Beacon so I trained really hard to get in." Ruby chimed as she smiled back at the man.

The man nodded in understanding, "Well, sadly I can't spend all day around here chatting so I'll let Miss Scarlatina finish up here. You two take it easy for the rest of the weekend." He nodded to both Yang and Blake before leaving.

"I'll make sure you get the paperwork before I clock out." Velvet said as he passed her, once he was gone the rabbit turned to the two girls in the bed, "Alright, Blake you should be fine to stop icing your stomach I just need to check to make sure that there's no swelling." The panther nodded as she laid back down and allowed the other girl to prod her stomach, "Let me know if you feel any sharp pain."

"Just keep it professional doc." Yang quipped making Velvet roll her eyes and Coco snicker.

"Yang, so not appropriate." Blake sighed, why couldn't Yang be mature for ten minutes?

"Hey just making sure she knows." Yang smirked.

Velvet ignored the blonde and continued to gently touch the panther's stomach her eyes closed as she continued her work. After a few moments of silence the rabbit nodded before backing away, "You're all good, no internal damage or broken ribs, you'll be sore for a few days however so just take it easy." Velvet turned to face the blonde, "Your turn Yang."

Yang's smirk grew, "Oh didn't know you-"

She was cut off by a swift flick on the nose by the unamused rabbit, "You know I can order a cast put on you and revoke your gym time and combat training just for fun right?" The blonde's eyes grew wide at the threat. "Better." Velvet nodded as she placed her hand on blonde's face and shoulder. "Your Aura is still low so you're going to feel weak and depleted until it's back up. The swelling on your face should go down in a few hours as long you keep icing on it, the wounds on your stomach won't heal fully until you're Aura is back but you should be able to take the bandages off in the morning." Brown eyes glanced up at the half full Aura boost bag, "You'll be good to go once the bag's done so just hang tight until then."

"Right-o doc." Yang gave a small salute, which made the rabbit Faunus chuckle.

"I'll be back in a half hour to pull your IV." Velvet smiled, "Coco you can come with me to finish my rounds. Dr. Tashaum won't mind." The two older girls nodded to the others and left.

Once the door was shut Ruby bounced back to her sister, "So Yang what happened?" Her tail swished excitedly now that she knew her sister wasn't in danger. "Did you get into a fight? What happened to Blake why is she hurt? What was it over? Did someone hit on you again? Or Blake? What don't tell me someone touched your hair!" The wolf's rapid fire of questions made the Heiress roll her eyes and before she could ask another question she reached out and pulled her back by her hood.

"Ruby slow down and let Yang answer before you start asking more." Weiss sighed as the redhead looked up at her with a questioning look. She smiled down at the shorter girl softly as she reached up and stroked the wolf's cheek Ruby leaned into the touch.

"Aww." Yang cooed as she watched their interaction, Weiss sprung away from her partner temporally forgetting they had an audience, it was really too easy for her to get lost in the girl's silver eyes. "You guys are soooooo cute! Don't you think Blakey?" Blake had sat back up and was hiding her mouth concealing her snickers.

"Yaaaaannnnng." Ruby cried out in embarrassment hiding her face in her hands.

"Oh relax pup, I'm just teasing you." Yang chuckled, the Heiress glared at the brawler as she patted the wolf on the back, Ruby relaxed slightly and looked up at her partner. "Any ways to answer you're question Blake and I ran into some White Fang members." Both blue and silver eyes shot up to look at the blonde instantly attentive.

It took the full half hour for Yang to repeat the tale of their fight in Little Mistrial, Ruby oh'ed and aww'ed as the blonde spun her story, leaving out what the tiger Faunus at yelled at Blake but she did notice the panther tense when she reached that part. Weiss took notice of the black haired girl's reaction as well briefly wondering what it was about. "And when the ambulance got to us they were in total shock cause I had molten metal cooling on my skin and no signs of burning." The blonde laughed.

"So what happened to your stomach?" Ruby questioned, if it wasn't from the burns then what had caused the damage.

Yang glanced down at the bandaged the shrugged, "When the containers fell on me it caused a few cuts that I didn't notice until we were on our way here."

"And she's lucky they weren't very deep." Velvet cut in as she and Coco reentered the room. "Injuries to the abdomen are no laughing matter." Weiss felt a chill run up her spine as she glanced at Ruby remembering when she was injured, Ruby must have had the same thought as she shivered too. "Now you'll want to come back if you notice any bleeding or extra pain from your wounds." The rabbit instructed Yang as she removed the IV and placed a cotton ball and medical tape over the puncture site. "Blake if your shoulder still bothers you tomorrow same thing, come back and we'll get another x-ray." Velvet smiled at both girls before looking between Weiss and Ruby, her smile becoming a smirk. "Yang's right you two are just too cute." As blush erupted on the two girls' faces the rabbit happily skipped back into the hallway where Coco was laughing.

* * *

Once Team RWBY had returned to their dorm Yang flopped down on the panther's bed with a groan. "I am bushed. Next time let's skip the fight and convince the bad guys to just go to jail."

"I don't think that will work." Weiss rolled her eyes, "Especially if we're dealing with terrorist." Blake tensed at the Heiress words, which drew the blonde's attention.

"Hey you okay Blake?" Yang asked as she sat up slowly, she remembered Blake said she would do some explaining but didn't want to push the girl if she wasn't ready.

Blake had been trying to arrange her thoughts ever since they had been picked up at the warehouse by the medics. How was she suppose to tell her team, people that she trusted that she had once been a member of the White Fang? How was she going to tell them that she was a killer? She knew her actions had been wrong, she knew that she should have said no sooner than she had, she knew she should have done something before it had gotten as bad as it did, but she didn't and she had to live with her choices.

She had come to terms with her actions, she had to or else it would have driven her mad. But those actions still haunted her, still made it hard to breath, pulled her deeper into the blackness and made her fight to come back. It had gotten easier since Yang had come into her life, Yang was a source of light and warmth in her life, one that pulled her back and let her know she was safe.

Would Yang still be there for her once she told them the truth? Would Ruby look at her with distrust in place of kindness and caring? Would Weiss turn her in without a second thought leaving her to the mercy of a jury? What would they do to her? A life sentence in jail? Hard labor in Mantel? Or would they just execute her?

The panther's mind spiraled down threatening to drown her in the blackness and blood. A soft warm touch on her shoulder brought her back.

Yang had walked over to her and laid a soft hand on her partner's shoulder sending a soft wave of warmth through the panther. Even if she didn't have a lot of her Aura the Aura boost and given her enough back that she could comfort her Kitten.

Blake looked to the soft lilac eyes gazing into her own amber eyes seeing a deep caring in them giving her the strength to do what she had to do. She had to tell them. Yang wouldn't push her away, Ruby wouldn't look at her any differently and Weiss, well she hopped would understand. Taking a deep breath Blake closed her eyes and centered her thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine." Stepping in closer to the blonde she gently wrapped her hands around her waist and leaned her head against her collar, "Thank you." She whispered placing a soft kiss into the blonde's cheek. Stepping out of the hug she looked between her teammates, "I need to tell everyone something." She motioned for everyone to sit down, Yang took her place on her bed while Weiss and Ruby sat down on the Heiress bed.

"Yang left out part of the story when she was telling it." Blake started, after taking a deep breath. "When we were scented out by the tiger Faunus he noticed not only Yang's scent but mine. When he did he yelled out 'traitor', Yang questioned me about it but I told her to wait until we were all together." Weiss narrowed her eyes at the panther, "I only ask that you let me finish before you jump to conclusions."

Taking another steading breath Blake closed her eyes, "The reason her yelled out traitor was because he recognized my scent, and he recognized it because up until a year ago I was a member of the White Fang." Slowly she opened her amber eyes to see the reactions of her teammates, Ruby had her head cocked to the side in confusion; Yang had a look of mild shock, Blake suspected that the blonde had guessed as much but the confirmation was still shocking; Weiss had a look of pure betrayal on her face, her blue eyes had hardened into deadly ice and her left hand strayed to her hip where her rapier normally rested. Decided it was best to continue quickly Blake started again, "I was born into the White Fang when it was the peaceful activist group. My parents were key members who kept the legal battles moving forward, they were both lawyers who helped draft each Kingdom's Faunus Rights Bills, save Mantel. I grew up protesting and fighting for Faunus rights peacefully, but that all changed when my parents were killed." The panther could feel a burning in her eyes as she remembered the day her family was killed; blinking rapidly she pushed past it. "They were killed in a bombing during a rally in Mistrial twelve years ago, a Human Supremacy group took credit for it and it was then that everything changed.

"Without the peaceful leadership of my parents and their core members the White Fang quickly changed with the new leaders that took over." Blake clenched her hands as she recalled the events that followed her parent's death. "Even with the progress that had been made it was still not enough for them and they began to push for more using any means necessary. Shops that still refused service to Faunus were their main targets at first, mainly smashing windows and destroying products. Then when that didn't get their message across they moved on to more violent measures.

"They began attacking political figures and their families, stealing Dust and training us like a militia." Blake shook her head trying to keep her emotions under control, "I was too young to understand fully what was happening, one day I holding a sign the next a hand gun and knife. I watched as my all my parent's hard work was dismantled and buried under a pile of bodies. But I did nothing to stop it, I thought that one day it would go back to normal back to the way it was when my parents lead it. But it never did it only got worse they only got more violent. And as I grew up I began to feel as if it was what was needed because they were making progress, they were getting results.

"People were taking notice of the White Fang and Faunus Rights. Bills were being passed to bring equality hoping that the violence would stop." Blake glanced at Weiss, the Heiress still had her eyes narrowed but her face had relaxed slightly now only looking angry instead of betrayed. Her eyes darted to Yang, lilac eyes had tears building up in them but her face remained passive. Ruby continued to watch her with wide eyes listening to the tale. "Things got worse when He took over." Blake's ears burned at the mere thought of him. "His name is Adam Taurus and he's the current leader of the White Fang. Once he took over the violence got much worse, he started targeted assassinations of political members and the violent heists of Dust. And again I just went along with it." Blake finally broke, she felt her knees buckle as her emotions took over. A strong warmth caught her before she could fall, she looked up at Yang's soft face though her tears. Slowly Yang lowered them to the floor and came around to her back cradling Blake against her chest.

Blake fought through her sob to continue, "I became his number one, doing anything he asked whether it was a heist or an assassination I just did it with out question. I never did anything to stop him I just complied. I put people in danger because he said to, I hurt people because he said it was right, I killed because he ordered it. I did nothing to stop him." Tears streamed down her face as she cried out, why hadn't she done anything to stop him? Why had she just complied with what he wanted? Why hadn't she left before it had gotten to that point? WHY?

"What caused you to leave?" Blake's head shot up at Weiss' voice. The Heiress' eyes still bore into her but they had lost some of their intensity.

"Right before my last mission I was sent to remove an up an coming politician in Vacuo that was pushing for a segregation bill." Blake kept her eyes on the Heiress, "I cut the brake lines in his car knowing the route would take him along the cliffs but what I didn't know was he had his four year old daughter with him." Yang gasped at her words and Weiss' eyes widened. "Once I saw her in the back seat I tried everything to get him to change routes but I was too late, I watched as the car went over, I could hear her screams as it went down, I was the first one on the scene and I held a little girl in my arms as she bled out and died in the rain. I killed her. Her name was Daw, and I killed her. It was then I realized I couldn't do it any more. I couldn't believe in something when the innocent were paying for it with their lives. So when the chance arose on my last mission I left."

Blake felt Yang drawing soft circles on her back trying to comfort her just as she had done with Daw, the little light that she killed. Blake looked down at her hands, the girl's blood once again coating them in crimson. She could feel the cold chill of the rain as she held the small girl to her chest feeling her tremble. She could see the hurt in the girl's violet eyes as she tried to understand what was happening to her, trying to understand why she was dying. She could hear her soft voice as she whispered for her daddy and mommy to make the pain go away, as she cried that she was cold. Blake had tired to comfort the girl the best she could pushing her light blonde hair away from her eyes leaving a streak of crimson on her forehead. She held the girl close as she tried to keep her warm in her last few moments, telling her it was going to be okay, knowing she had been lying.

A soft touch to her face made her look up. Weiss was knelling before her, her ice blue eyes dancing with confusion as she looked into her own amber eyes. Slowly she took a breath and closed her eyes collecting her thoughts. Blake waited.

Weiss opened her eyes. She had digested as lot of information over the past hour. Blake had admitted to being a member of the White Fang, a group that had caused so many nothing but pain. She hadn't cared that Blake was a Faunus; actually it fit the girl's personality just like Ruby. She had wondered what had happened to her ears, the damage was obvious but Weiss had never asked now she could only assume it was because of the person Blake spoke about. But could she accept that Blake, her teammate, her friend was a member of the White Fang? The Heiress mentally shook herself, _ex_ -member she reiterated. Blake had said she had left and never returned, in fact if it wasn't for the fact the White Fang was operating in Vale she probably would have never told anyone about it unless it was forced out of her. But now she was baring her sins in front of the people she cared about hoping they would still accept her.

Taking a steading breath Weiss continued to stare into her amber eyes, "Blake, I need you to be one hundred percent honest with me, with all of us." Blake nodded, "Was she the only innocent person you killed?" Blake paused trying to understand her words; the Heiress seeing the confusion clarified her words. "Those politicians who sought to destroy the world your parents pushed for were corrupt and far from innocent themselves. Many were on the pay roll of the SDC pushing for their agenda. So I ask you again, was she the only innocent person you killed."

"Yes." Blake answered never breaking eye contact with the Heiress, "And her death is my deepest regret."

Weiss looked at her for a few more seconds in silence before nodding, "I believe you." Standing up the Heiress shook her head, "It's not like my hands are clean of blood either, I doubt anyone at Beacon are." She paused, "Well maybe Jaune." Blake looked around to Ruby who had her head down, ears against her hair and a down cast look in her eyes. Weiss noticing the panthers gaze looked back at her partner, her heart throbbed in pain. Quickly she crossed back to the wolf and pulled her chin up, smiling down at her sweetly.

Blake looked away allowing the two girls some privacy as Weiss tried to cheer up the redhead. She felt the strong arms of her partner wrap around her middle and pull her in tightly, "How you holding up Kitten?" Yang whispered gently in her ear.

Blake twisted in the blondes lap so she could face her. Tear streaks coated Yang's face causing Blake's heart to crack. "Oh Yang." She sighed as she reached up wipe the girl's face clean. Stroking lightly Blake couldn't help but be thrown back to that night, now instead of blood her hands came away clean. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have hidden this from you, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you I just didn't want you to hate me for what I've done."

Yang shook her head as she leaned her forehead against Blake's breathing in the scent of lilies. "Blake I could never hate you. We've all made mistakes in our pasts, some mistakes worse than others. I know I've made my fair share of them and like Weiss said, it's not like my hands are clean of blood either." Blake leaned in closer her lips just barely away from the blonde's. "But never think for a moment that I'll hate you Blake, because…" Yang hesitated, "I think I'm in love with you."

Blake felt her heart speed up at the blonde's words, the last person who had told her that they loved her was her mother the night before she had been killed. "Yang I-" She was cut off as the brawler pressed their lips together.

"Don't say it unless you're sure." Yang whispered when she pulled away, "I don't want you saying back unless you're sure."

Blake nodded and pulled away looking back at her teammates, Ruby was laying down on Weiss' bed curled up in a ball, the shower running in the bath room alerting her to where the Heiress was. With a sigh Blake slowly stood and offered her hand down to the blonde. "Let's go to bed." With a smile Yang took her hand and stood.

"Sure thing Kit Cat." Yang agreed. Quickly the two girls switched to their pajamas and crawled into the bottom bunk. The lights went out as the Heiress reentered the room and Ruby went to the bathroom. Blake sighed contently as she snuggled into the blonde's neck breathing in her scent.

Slowly sleep took her as the warmth of someone loving her radiated in her chest.

* * *

 **A/N: Well there's that, ummm so anyhow, welcome to the end of the first 'Act'. I call it this cause all (most) of the secrets are out and the relationships are building. Next week's chapters is going to be a bit odd because it's a small interlude between 'Acts' and jumps around in time (kinda) you don't have to read it right away but please don't skip it either cause it does set up some (a lot) of the main problems. I should clarify when I say 'Acts' its mainly just for my organization processes but doesn't denote how long the story is, if I'd hazard a guess I'd say we're about a fifth of the way through, if that.**

 **With that: As always my thanks are never enough, let's chat if you want, and may you find sunshine even on the rainy days.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi, quick note: This chapter jumps in time starting most recently and working backwards in the timeline. See you at the bottom.**

Chapter Nineteen: Interlude Around The World.

Adam watched as his Lieutenant rained blows down upon the pitiful man tied to the chair. The man worked for a large corporation in Vale and had access to their account numbers and codes he would need to get the money. He hadn't expected two members of the White Fang to grab him from his motel room where he had been entertaining his mistress, who was currently in Adam's own bed, drugged and brought to a camp deep in the frontier where he was now being beaten and tortured. He had given up the information hours ago, now he was just holding out on the final piece of intel Adam wanted. And it was the Lieutenants job to loosen his lips again.

His Lieutenant was a sadist if there ever was one. Adam was actually convinced that the burly Faunus found no joy in anything else other than the act or thought of putting someone in pain. Adam himself understood the usefulness of putting a person in pain, it was a very fast way of getting the needed information but he really didn't understand how someone could derive pleasure from it. "Enough." He said cutting over the cries of the man.

Slowly his Lieutenant backed away, his gloved hands dripping with the man's blood. The larger Faunus chuckled behind his mask as he looked down at his gloves. Adam looked over the man, his nose had been broken and was pouring blood down his face, both eyes were swollen shut, his lips were split open and the bull Faunus could see some of his teeth were chipped or missing, his breathing ragged and labored. "So do you want to tell me yet?"

"Y-You'll… Ne-ever… Get….it fr…" The man dissolved into a fit of coughs, flecks of blood sprayed into the air.

Adam flexed his hands in annoyance, compared to the bank accounts this man was very stubbornly holding on to this information, "You know, once you tell me all of this pain will be over. All you have to is tell me where Leviathan is."

The man tried look defiant but his ruined features defeated his attempt, "Y-you'll… never… find…." Again the man dissolved into wheezes.

Adam struck the man across the face loosing his patients with him. Turning back to his Lieutenant he nodded and left the tent, the sounds of the man being tortured filled the air again.

Adam clenched his hands into fists, his anger rising with each passing second. It had taken him months, years even to get a hold of the finical information he needed on the SDC, reports of money being moved, where it was being laundered, what new projects it was funding but there was always a large sum going to one somewhere he couldn't locate. He had finally tracked down the money flow but it had taken much longer than he would have liked.

The money was being split and divided through multiple accounts them brought all back together in the company the man worked for before being sent back out again as one lump sum to somewhere. The only hint as to what it was for was the memo that had been found on the last attack on a Dust refinery. It was in a file he almost over looked but the foreman had given it away at the last second glancing at it on his desk, he had learned that if someone looked at something right before they were killed odds were it was important. Now he had a name for where the money was going, 'Leviathan'.

From the amount of money that was being channeled into it Adam was sure it was a weapon and if there was that much going into a weapon then he wanted it. He could turn it against his enemies and make them burn; make them quake in fear at the mere mention of the White Fang. But he was behind in his timetable, all because she had left.

Anger rippled through Adam frame as he thought back to his old love. How could she just leave him like that stranded on railway with an army of Atlasian Knights at his back. He had destroyed all of them in his rage cursing her name. He had loved her and given her a place to call home when she was alone, given her a purpose again but she had betrayed him. She had been weak, she had doubted him and there was no room for the weak in his White Fang. Once she left everything had changed again, the moment he detected weakness he removed it. There would be no more weakness under his watch.

Taking a deep breath Adam turned and walked back into the tent, the man's screaming had stop which either meant he was dead or had fallen unconscious, again. His Lieutenant backed away from the man revealing an extremely pitiful sight, cuts and slashes cover the man's torso and legs, his shoulders slumped at unnatural angles. With one glance Adam could barely see the rise and fall of his chest. "Wake him up." He ordered, his Lieutenant nodded and brought a vile under the man's broken nose. Slowly the man groaned as he came back to reality. "Ready to talk yet?"

The man slumped back and looked up through his swollen eyes, a small smirk on his lips. "Go… to… hell." Somehow he summoned the energy to spit up at his tormentors, the bloody spittle landing on Adam's face.

Adam lost all reason as he glared down at the man, his hand shot towards his sword. In one smooth, quick motion that no eye could follow the sword was out of its sheath and through the man's neck parting his head with his shoulders. The head thudded to the ground as the body slumped forward, blood spilling on to the ground. Flicking his blade clean Adam returned it to the sheath and turned his back on the corpse. "Clean this mess up and dispose of it properly." The Lieutenant nodded before barking out for two of the younger recruits, his mood souring now that his plaything was dead.

Leaving the tent behind Adam strode towards his command center, someone had should have been useful in locating the next target. But he knew better than to actually expect results, any good intel usually came through her and now even the simplest of leads would go unnoticed. Entering the tent Adam looked around, nearly every eye avoided his, something was wrong.

As he narrowed his eyes he pointed to a new recruit that had joined last month, "You, your name."

"Uh, Ceacl, sir." The horned Faunus replied quickly as he stood up and saluted, he must have been a Ram Faunus.

"Any news from Vale?" Adam asked, his latest plan involved amassing large amount of Dust and ammo in order to launch an attack on the Kingdom, the only down side that he now had to rely on a human to run the operations inside the kingdom. Granted the man was good at his job, it just rubbed him the wrong way to have to rely on a human.

He watched as the ram Faunus drop his eyes to the ground, "Uh, we, uh just received a, uh, report." Adam was slowly losing his temper again, if that boy said 'uh' one more time he might kill him out of sheer annoyance.

"And?" The bull Faunus prompted.

"It seems that the warehouse where we were storing our cache was discovered and everything was confiscated by the police." Ceacl answered as he folded in on himself.

Adam saw red as he quickly crossed over to the unfortunate boy and grabbed him by the neck hoisting him up into the air, "What?" He snarled making everyone around him cower.

The boy grasped at the hand on his throat struggling for air, "Two… Huntresses in training… stumbled on to them… and there was a fight…" The boy tried to explain, his voice broken and weak from the lack of air. "Crowley didn't make it." Adam squeezed harder causing the boy to struggle even harder.

"Why was I not informed of this sooner?" He growled glaring about the room ignoring the boy's pitiful attempts to live.

"Because we only just received the information from Torchwich." Another Faunus spoke up. Adam looked at the woman who stood before him, her skin resembling scales. "In the report Perry talked to the member who managed to escape and said Crowley recognized one of the scents, from the others we put together is was Belladonna sir."

Adam felt his hand release the boy from his grasp dropping him to the floor in a heap. "Repeat that." He ordered her as he walked over to her his hand resting on his swords hilt, the woman's eyes darted to the sword before back up at him.

"Blake Belladonna was one of the Huntress who found the warehouse." The woman answered.

Adam turned on his heel and left without another word. Finally after a year of looking he had found her again. Whatever Leviathan was could wait; he had better things to do.

* * *

The Doctor smiled as he typed steadily at his keyboard. He couldn't believe it, had found it after all this time, finally his work could continue. Years of research that he had feared had been for nothing could finally be put back to good use. The problem was he actually had to get close to it, which was going to prove problematic, as it currently resided at Beacon.

Thinking about Beacon made the Doctor smile just a bit wider. He actually couldn't have picked a better situation to test its current capabilities, after all accident did happen. Oh he could already imagine how he was going to test it, all the things he needed to set up in order for his plans to take fruition.

"Doctor, are you sure that it's the same one as before?" His assistant asked as she walked into the room, her platinum hair done up in a bun just like he liked.

"Oh most certainly Klon." The Doctor replied, "It as all the attributes that it did back then. And look at whom it's drawn to. It's like it knows who it belongs to."

"But didn't the experiment fail the last time?" Klon asked cocking her head to the side.

The Doctor sighed as he spun in his chair to face her; the last experiment had not gone according to plan. Originally he had intended to try and enrage it by showing it the death of all of those useless villagers and then unleashing a horde of Grimm he had collected upon it hoping that if its team was killed it would enrage to the point of awakening but it had gotten hurt at the last second, its team was a bit better than he had counted on, although he was sure it was to be suspected. He had seen to Miss Schnee's training himself.

"Oh look the little miss." Klon clapped happily at the picture on his screen showing it and the Heiress, "My she has grown. I wonder what mother would think if she could see her now."

"Sylvia did have a fondness for Miss Schnee, I could never understand that." The Doctor shrugged, he did miss his old assistant she was always so helpful and willing to do whatever was needed. He had made sure to keep her best qualities when making Klon, though he had made a few changes like her height and eye color. While Sylvia's was a deep forest green he had made Klon's a light fresh green, he liked it much better. "But back to your question yes the last experiment did end in failure, but do to recent revelations I have decided that the direct approach may be more detrimental. I'm going to try a more subtle approach for the next few times and see if that will yield any useful data."

Klon considered his words, "That sound's most excellent Doctor. But can I ask you something?" The Doctor nodded, he always enjoyed it when Klon was inquisitive. "Why is it holding the little miss like that?" She pointed at the picture that showed it with its arm intertwined with Miss Schnee's.

"Well you see Klon I believe that it may have become attracted to Miss Schnee." The Doctor explained.

"Attracted?" Klon tested the word, her confusion growing. "What does that mean Doctor?"

The Doctor smiled, "Well it could be said that it feels affection for Miss Schnee, its something that happens when two people form a strong bond of friendship. Like when a man is attracted to a woman because of her looks or something like that."

"So like you and mother?" Klon questioned, her face brightening hoping she had understood.

"No Klon, your mother and I were simply like minded colleagues who understood the need for the advancement of science." The Doctor corrected. Klon nodded in understanding.

"So will you use this 'attraction' to continue your experiments?" Klon asked.

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, you see I have learned that such attractions can be exploited for such matters. And since it has already once gotten hurt for the sake of Miss Schnee I believe that it will be quite easy to manipulate this attraction for my needs."

"Hmmm then are there any preparations that I should get ready?" Klon inquired with a smile.

The Doctor considered her offer, "No not right away but we should be making our plans so soon I'll have things for you to do."

"Alright Doctor." Klon nodded, "Should I fetch your tea for you now or would you rather wait?"

"Now would be nice." The Doctor replied, Klon gave a small bow and left to fetch his tea as he spun back to face his computer screen. "Now how should we start?" He mused aloud, "Hmm it seems to react when Miss Schnee is in danger so maybe that will be the way to go."

A smile pulled at his uneven lips as he began to type, finally 'Prometheus' could continue, finally all his work would be complete. As he continued to work he began to hum a tune to himself, a little waltz he learned in his youth so very long ago.

* * *

Augustus William Schnee the Fifth stood tall before the panoramic window of his office that overlooked the capitol city of Mantel, Atlas. His hard ice blue eyes glared down at the city below him, his city. Anyone who believed that the politicians ran Mantel was a fool. On the surface it did appear that way but who did they think funding their campaigns? Supplied the funds for their ads? Provided the ideas? Certainly not the men with the fancy suites, well trimmed hair, and friendly smiles. No he was the man who ran the Kingdom, he was the one who made the policies and made sure it all went his way. Of course he had to allow some of the 'wants of the people' to go through from time to time just to appease them and keep the peons quiet, but so long as they didn't interfere with his plans then he didn't mind.

But now the peons were agitated over something so mediocre it barely called for his attention that was until the protests had started disrupting all the work he had accomplished. Did those creatures really believe that they were at the same level as human? He scoffed at the vary notion. And how could his own kind deliberately stand beside those beasts? It was sickening. He had worked so hard to keep those creatures in their place and now they were trying to rise up. His eyes narrowed, he was going to crush them.

A buzz from his desk made brought him from his thoughts, "What is it?" He growled. He had strictly ordered his secretary to not disturb him unless it was of the utmost importance.

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but a Mr. Weber here to see you." Came the reply.

The Schnee patriarch raised an eyebrow as he turned back to his desk, "Allow him in." He instructed as he sat down behind his large desk, the deep rich leather crinkling slightly as he took his seat. After a few moments the door to his office opened allowing a man in a dark gray business suite to enter the room. He was an ordinary looking man with deep brown hair, hazel eyes and an average height.

"Lord Schnee." The man bowed as the door closed. "I have information for you from Vale."

Augustus Schnee remained passive as he continued to look at the man. "Continue."

The man relaxed slightly, "Our contact has tracked down the subject and is going to begin their tests."

Irritation rose in the chest of the CEO, was this all he was interrupted for? A simple report that could have been saved for when they had results? His ice blue eyes hardened into glaciers. "Is that it?" He asked in a harsh biting tone, not bothering to hide his irritation.

The man before him gulped as he looked back down at the ground, "There has been an development that was unexpected." The man fidgeted nervously, "It seems that the subject has come into contact with you daughter." The man pulled out his scroll and placed it on the large desk.

What Augustus saw made his blood boil. His daughter had her arm interlinked with that thing. His own flesh and blood was interacting with it betraying all that his name stood for, how dare she think she could do that. He had always been disappointed in his second daughter; she was so unlike her sister.

Winter had been a worthy candidate to be his heir, she had been strong and courageous, she had never flinched in the face of danger passing all of her training without hesitation or complaint. Winter had accepted his ideals and views following his orders without question. But she was no longer capable and it left everything to Weiss.

Weiss was not a worthy candidate to be his heir, she was weak and fearful, she was timid and indecisive, she had struggled and strained with her training barely completing a full session without injury. Weiss questioned him and plotted against him, she thought he didn't know but he had seen her calculating gaze upon his empire formulating the best way to topple it.

And now she was interacting with that thing.

Standing up again the CEO dismissed the man who quickly retreated from the room. Once again he stood before the window again looking out over his city, his Kingdom. The people could wait, there would be time to crush them later, now he had to deal with his rebellious daughter. "It seems that she hasn't learned her lesson yet. Well Weiss I hope that you've enjoyed your time at Beacon, but it's time that it ended." Turning back to his desk he picked up his phone and began to dial, his eyes drifted back to the scroll on his desk still showing the picture in a flash of anger he slammed fist down onto the device crushing it just as the other end of the line was picked up.

* * *

Ozpin sat at his desk ideal watching the holoscreens sipping lightly at his coffee. He knew he should have been working on the papers James had asked for before his arrival but he couldn't find it in himself to pull his eyes away from the screens, one showing a crying wolf being comforted by a panther while the other showed a stand off confrontation between a fiery brawler and an icy Heiress. It was always amusing to him to see which pairs grew into relationships, most of the time he was right as to which ones would grow though from time to time he was surprised. Now was not one of those times however.

He watched as one pair headed off towards the other and decided it was time to switch the screens off, whatever was about to happen was going to be private and not for his eyes. With a sigh took another sip of his coffee while he leaned back in his chair so much had happened in the past few months that it was hard to believe that the chaos hadn't spread further.

Mantel was on the cusps of a civil war, the people calling for the blood of the corrupt politicians. Vacuo was in turmoil over the latest election results, protests and riots breaking out all over the capital. Menagerie was fighting export tariffs that threatened to throw their economy down the drain. Dragnaire was experiencing an influx of Grimm attack causing pandemonium in the already unstable land. And Vale was now subject to thefts of vast quantities of Dust and ammo. The world was descending into madness and there was little he could do about it.

Hopefully Ironwood would listen to reason and help the people of Mantel dispose of the corruption in the government, more specifically of the man behind it. Vacuo would calm down after a few more weeks once a recount was preformed and the actual election results fulfilled. The economy of Menagerie was a bit more concerning, if it fell then it would spell bad new for the rest of the Kingdom's economies but with a new trade agreement it might survive. Grimm was nothing new to Dragnaire, it just meant that more Huntsman and Huntress would be there and hopefully stabilizing the situation before it got worse. While the thefts were concerning it didn't take much thought to guess who was behind it, the White Fang. The question was why were they amassing Dust and ammo?

Ozpin sighed, so many questions and not enough answers for his liking. His thoughts were broken as a red tear opened up in the middle of his office; this was going to be interesting.

He calmly sipped at is coffee as a woman strode through the tear, her outfit consisted of red and black cloth, red metal gauntlets on her arm, black boots reaching to the middle of her thighs, and a cylindrical sheath at her hip. Even years after her time at Beacon the woman hadn't changed much, she was only slightly taller now, her black hair longer, her cold demeanor still radiating from her body language. The only real change was the large white mask that obscured her face giving her the look of a Nevermore.

"Good evening Raven." Ozpin greeted the woman as the tear closed behind her. "To what do I owe the pleasure for your sudden appearance?"

"Prometheus. Where is it?" Raven said from behind her mask, her voice muffled by the obstruction.

Ozpin sighed, "Raven there is no need for your mask here. Please take it off so I may see the face of one of my students again." He sensed the hesitation of the woman before she slowly reached up and removed the bulky mask.

Below the mask was the face of the student he once knew. Her face looking just like her daughter's only more mature and with bright red eyes. He could still remember the day she and her brother had formed the rest of one of the best teams Beacon had ever housed. He could still recall the laughter of two young girls as they walked beside each other, one with a stark white cape the other teasing her about it with a playful smile. How he missed those days when they both had a cheerful smile.

"Answer me Ozpin." Raven spoke breaking through his memories, her voice was huskier than he remembered. "Where is Prometheus?"

Ozpin shook his head, "After all these years that's what bring you here? A long dead project of a madman, I'm disappointed in you."

Raven actually flinched at his words but she quickly recovered, "A project that should have never existed. Now answer me: where is Prometheus?"

"You know the answer." Ozpin responded sipping at his coffee, "Summer destroyed Prometheus sixteen years ago." Again Raven flinched, but this time at the name of the woman.

"I have reason to believe otherwise." Raven narrowed her eyes at the man before her.

Ozpin merely chuckled, "Do you honestly believed Summer would have left a job unfinished? She was many things but a shirker was not one of them, you should know that better than anyone." Raven broke her gaze looking down at the ground, her shoulders slightly slumping. "Tell me Raven, have you seen your daughter yet?"

Raven shook her head weakly, "I gave up my right to be her mother long ago."

"You should at least look in on her, she's a lot like you. Though some would argue she's more like Taiyang." Ozpin chuckled, "But she has your wanderlust." Raven flinched again. "You know she's been looking for you."

"And she'll never find me." Raven shook her head as she squared her shoulder, "Now I'll ask one more time: where is Prometheus?"

Ozpin ignored the question and walked over to his coffee pot refilling his cup. "You know, she never got over you." He didn't need to see the woman to know her reaction; he heard the mask thud to the ground. He had mere second before a long red blade was pressed against his neck, the only thing holding back the blow were two of his fingers lightly pressing back against her force.

"You bastard." Raven sheeted at him venomously, a fire of hatred raging in her eyes. "She moved on, married Tai then adopted Ruby and made a family with them. She moved on." She pressed her sword harder towards the headmaster wanting nothing more than to take his head. Ozpin never increased his pressure against the sword.

Ozpin sighed, "No dear Raven, Summer never married Taiyang, she only helped him raise your daughter and Ruby so they would have a family that cared for them. She never got over you." The fire in her red eyes faltered as she listened, "She looked for you for years while she was on her missions, she hoped to bring you back. Even if it was just as friends she wanted you back in her life." Raven was shaking her head trying to block the words out, she couldn't believe him, Summer hadn't looked for her, she would have known, she always knew. Slowly the pressure from the sword let up and Ozpin guided the blade away from his neck. "Raven you need to come back."

At those words the woman stepped back still shaking her head, her thoughts jumbled together. "She looked?" She muttered.

"Yes Raven, Summer never gave up looking for you." Ozpin nodded as Raven continued to back away, "She always took missions to the last places you were known to be. She always kept looking for you. Even to her last mission." The moment he said those word he knew he had made a mistake.

Raven's eyes whipped up to him, again full of fire and anger. "SUMMER DIED LOOKING FOR ME?" Her face contorted into one of rage and despair, her Aura flaring wildly around her body.

Ozpin took a step forward but he was too late. The air around Raven rippled and tore itself open swallowing the woman in a rush of wind before closing just as quickly. Silence hung in the air as a few loose papers fluttered to the ground. The only sign that Raven had been there was her mask, which still rested on the ground where she dropped it. Slowly Ozpin walked over to the mask and picked it up off the ground just as the door to his office burst open. Glynda's eyes darted about the room, crop drawn.

"Headmaster, are you aright?" She asked quickly as she walked over to the man. She spotted the mask in the older man's hands and gasped, "Is that…"

Ozpin nodded as he walked back over to his desk examining the mask, he could tell Raven had made it herself from the detail of the craftsmanship, she had always had a talent in sculpting and artwork. "Yes she stopped by asking about the past. You only just missed her."

Glynda's eyes misted over, she had been in the same year as Team STRQ and had been close to both Summer and Raven, the three of them had been like sisters during their time at Beacon. "Is there anything I can do?"

Ozpin sat down in his chair placing the mask before him still looking into its empty eyes, "Contact Qrow. I fear we may need him soon."

* * *

 **A/N: Did everybody make it? Good. So I did this chapter as a small break in the action to start setting up the drama RWBY is going to face. Yes I am implying SummerxRaven in this story but things happened (hehehe). Klon is** **literally clone in German, I'm not original on names sorry. And yes Qrow will be staying close to cannon Qrow, drunk uncle is fun.**

 **With that: Please except my deepest and heart felt thanks, come on in a say how I'm doing, and may you find a reason to smile.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Nature.

Ruby was a bubble of pure happiness, she just couldn't stop smiling and quite frankly she really didn't want to. The warmth that enveloped the wolf's heart caused her tail to constantly swish about happily without her knowledge. This had lead to a few incidents already; knocking papers off desks or accidently smacking a person as they walked by made up the majority of them. But still Ruby couldn't find it in herself to actually care, she was just too happy. The source of all of which was currently walking beside her with their arms linked.

Weiss Schnee, possibly the prettiest person Ruby had ever encountered was dating her. She couldn't believe that the white haired Heiress actually not only accepted her feelings but also returned them in kind. The more she thought about it the more her happiness built. Everything about the Heiress sent the wolf's heart beating faster.

Ruby had always enjoyed the smells of mint and vanilla that clung to the girl's skin but now that she could actually get lost in the scent she found it highly intoxicating, the natural pheromones mixing in perfectly with her perfume. The ice blue eyes that would shift from the hardest glacier to the softest snows in an instant drew the wolf in making her want to discover their depths and what was held behind their icy layers. But the most delightful thing Ruby had discovered about her partner was her taste, her lips tasted like the sweetest mint she ever had, the coolness of it penetrating her own lips every time they met. She just couldn't get enough of the white haired girl.

She had also found that a flustered Weiss was an extremely cute Weiss. The way her normally pale cheeks would brighten with blush and cause the girl to look away in embarrassment was almost just too much for Ruby to resist. It was also very easy to make the Heiress flustered, in public at least, a peck on the lips or a nuzzle on the shoulder was enough to get her to blush. But the Heiress never complained or was irritated with the wolf, even as the blush settled she had a small smile tugging at the sides of her lips trying hard not to breakout into a full grin.

In private however when it was just the two of them, Weiss would become very affectionate. She would pull the crimson girl onto her lap and instantly claim her lips leading to a long make out session that would leave Ruby gasping for breath and a very smug Weiss. While she wouldn't openly admit it Ruby was a little annoyed at the Heiress' breath control, how could she always come out of those long sessions barely breathing harder that usual?

"Ruby?" Weiss' voice brought her from her own thought and back to the girl beside her.

"Yes?" She asked as she looked up at her partner.

Weiss sighed slightly, she was use to the wolf's wondering mind but it would be nice if she paid attention from time to time, "I was saying that I need to go to the library to work on some homework, do you want to come with me?"

Ruby almost instantly started to say yes but a conversation she had had with Yang popped into her mind. Her sister had made sure she understood while it was good that she and Weiss were together they didn't have to spend all of their time together and that some time apart from time to time would healthy for their new relationship. "Actually I was thinking of heading to the gym and run through my workout, I didn't get to fight today so I'm a bit wound up."

"That sound's good plan, I don't want deal with a hyper wolf when were getting ready for bed." Weiss nodded, Ruby pouted slightly at the Heiress comment, she wasn't that bad when she was hyper. "Oh don't pout you're no where near as bad as Yang." The Heiress didn't want to tell the crimson girl that her pout made her ten times cuter than she already was.

"Fine." Ruby huffed, before letting go of the Heiress a thought popped into her mind making a mischievous smile pull at her lips. With a quick pull on Weiss arm she made the Heiress look down just as she shot up and gave a light peck at her lips before activating her semblance and zipping away leaving the Heiress slightly stunned.

"R-Ruby!" She heard the white haired girl yelled indignantly as the wolf happily zipped away. The Heiress sighed as she shook her head, "Dolt."

Ruby was halfway to the gym before she finally slipped out of her semblance leaving a trail of petals fading behind her. Skipping into the gym she quickly went over to her locker to retrieve her sweetheart. To her Crescent Rose was more than just a tool and weapon; it was a link to her mom just like her cape.

Ruby had been young when her mother died but she could still remember every detail about the bright woman. She had had long red hair, a shade or two darker than Pyrrha's that reached down to the middle of her back even when put up in the single pony tail. Ruby had tried to grow her hair out to her mother's length but it bothered her ears when it had gotten long so she kept it short. Her mom had also been an avid weapon's enthusiast claiming she could tell a person's life story just by what their weapon was and how they maintained it. Her own weapons had been a pair of Dust infused long swords that collapsed so they could fit squarely on her back hidden beneath her white cloak. And Ruby knew that if Weiss could see her mom's Dust craft the Heiress would have been in awe.

Just before she left on her last mission Ruby had shown her mom a drawing of her first weapon design, a scythe just like what she had see her Uncle Qrow use. Her mom had praised her for her ability to understand the inter working so such a complex weapon. She had then proceeded to parade the wolf about the house and town showing anyone who would pause for a second telling them her daughter was going to become the next great scythe master. It had been that confidence her mom had placed in her that made Ruby choose the scythe when asked what weapon she wanted to try to train in during her first few months of training. She was going to prove that her mom was right, she would become the next great scythe master.

Clipping the red weapon on to her back Ruby made her way to the training area to work her excess energy out. As she walked she could feel her senses sharpen; noises became louder, smells more intense, her sight picking up on the smallest of movements, the air around her seemingly charged letting her feel every thing around her. Her heart rate started to increase in her chest, the need to run, the need to be free and attack pulled in her mind. She wanted to prove she was the best, she wanted to show everyone she was an Alp…

Ruby shook her head quickly breaking the line of thought. Taking a deep breaths Ruby steadied her mind, she had worked hard to keep her nature under control, years of training and working on understanding her own wolf nature had paid off letting her keep her instincts under control. But she knew she had to be aware of them and keep them under control. She had seen what could happen if she didn't.

Her mom had taken her out into the forest of Patch one day with plans on training her emerging senses. The training had mostly consisted of a game of hide and seek but the her mom was a fully trained Huntress so even with her wolf advantage Ruby had been challenged to keep up with her. They would switch on who would hide to who would seek. When it was Ruby's turn to hide and her mom found her she would explain and show her the signs that led her right to the wolf. When it was Ruby's turn to seek, her mom would slowly increase her hiding places leaving less and less of a trail each time making it so Ruby would have to use more and more of her senses each time to find her.

It was during one of Ruby's seeking turns that she had gotten distracted by a new scent. It was coming off a tree that lead deeper into the forest and it seemed to call to her wanting her to come deeper into the trees to find the source, the young wolf hadn't even realized that she was following the trail until she heard a low growl. Her hair stood up on end, ears perking up, and her tail bushing out. The growl was low and rumbled out around her making silver eyes dart around trying to locate what was causing the noise.

The growl came again, as the shadows in front of the young wolf parted to reveal a new figure. His cloths were tatter and torn with large dirt stains, his hair was long an matted, the pair of ears that stood on the top of his head where up an alert just like hers, but the most striking thing about him was his eyes. They were almost completely black and devoid of any color holding a wild gleam in them. Another growl admitted out and Ruby knew what it was, it was a warning, a threat that he was the dominant one here and that she was going to bow to him. Something deep in the young wolf's mind pushed back, she would not bow she was the dominant one.

The thought had come on so quickly that it shocked Ruby enough to bring her out of her stand off with the wolf. She could see his stance was low, his hands spread out like claws, his fangs bared. Ruby knew that he was about to strike. Whatever it had been that made Ruby brave enough to face the wolf was now gone and in its place was the fear of a young girl who had barely begun her own training.

With one more growl the wolf lunged towards Ruby as she backed up, her feet catching on a root causing her to fall over, she looked up as the wolf towered above her a hand like claw swing down.

A white blur tackled the wolf just before the swing could reach the young wolf. Her mother rolled as she kicked the wolf back before kicking up on to her feet, swords drawn. "BACK DOWN!" she yelled as the wolf staggered to his feet. "This is not your territory you have no right here." The air around her shifted as three doppelgangers came into existence beside her. Another one appeared beside Ruby with a soft look and a careful caress to her face, "You're safe now little wolf." She cooed as she patted her daughter head. "I've got you."

Ruby had always been amazed by her mom's semblance, Full Clone. It made full copies of her that were indistinguishable from the original; they all smelled the same, sounded the same and felt the same. With a simple thought her mom could command nine exact clones of herself with the same skills and abilities with precession and without hesitation. With her combination of semblance, swords and Dust craft no one could stand up to the might of Summer Rose.

The wolf snarled at the four figures in front of him as he flexed his claws, his eyes looking for any opening between the eight swords. "You've lost yourself, haven't you?" One of her mom's clones shook her head. The wolf continued to snarl and growl before rushing forward hands swiping out. Each attack was blocked by a simple move of a sword, her mom giving no ground to the wolf.

A touch at Ruby's should made her look away from the fight, her mom had a sad smile on her, "Close your eyes and cover your ears little wolf, you don't need to see this." Ruby did as she was told as her mom placed her own hands over her wolf ears. Even with the sound muffled the young wolf could still hear the sound of a sword slicing through flesh and bone followed by a pained howl, then silence. Her mom removed her hands from her ears making Ruby drop her own hands, "Don't open your eyes until I say so my little wolf." her mom cooed as she pick her up off the ground, the scent of blood filled the air making Ruby wrinkle her nose.

After a few minutes of walking in silence her mom told her to open her eyes. They were back in the clearing they first came to, her mom holding her close as she sat down on a log, "I'm sorry you had to see that Ruby."

In the safety of her mom's arms the young wolf finally let her emotions out and sob into her shoulder. Her mom's soft hand rubbed small circles on her back letting the wolf cry. "There, there little wolf, you're safe now. I've got you, no one's going to hurt you." Slowly Ruby began calm down.

"What was that?" Ruby asked once she was able to find her voice. "What was that momma?"

Her mom gave her a sad smile as she placed a loose strand of hair behind the wolf's ear, "That my little wolf was a feral wolf."

"A forreal wolf?" Ruby asked as she continued to look up at her mom.

"No, feral." Her mom corrected her, "It's what happens when a wolf looses themselves to their instinct. They loose all sense of reason and any control they had, the only thing left is the instinct to hunt and kill. Once that happens the only way to stop them is to kill them."

Ruby felt a sense of dread start to build in her, "Will that happen to me?" She asked a spring of fresh tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"No, no, no." Her mom cooed quickly as she started to wipe away the fresh tears, "No. I will never let that happen to you my little wolf. We're out here training your instinct so that way you can control them. You will never become a feral wolf. I promise."

Ruby smiled at the memory as she reached a training room, once her mom had died Qrow had take up her training and she had quickly gained control over her instinct. He had also began to train her in her weapon, the scythe training came like a second nature to her. She was going to become a great scythe welder.

Shaking her head clear again Ruby programed the training dummies with her scroll before walking to the center of the room, she spun her scythe out taking a low stance and waited for the dummies to attack. The first one came from behind with a low swing. Hearing the whisper of noise Ruby spun on her heel catching the dummy around the middle just as the next one reached her. A press of the thumb trigger sent a round into the new dummy and slicing the other in half. Using the momentum Ruby twisted just in time to dodge a new attack, her own strike landing with the same twist. Slowly Ruby let herself slip into a rhythm letting her training take over. A spin to conserve momentum, a fire of a round to redirect a swing, leap into the air, twist to strike, land low, fire, spin, strike. As she sank into the subconscious movements she could feel something deep with in her, something that wanted to run, to be free, to bite, to tear, to ki…

Ruby gasped as she realized where her thoughts had been heading, what was going on with her? She stopped her training to collect her thoughts; something was there just at the edge of her mind howling out in the distance calling to her, a voice she didn't recognize. She couldn't hear what it wanted her to do but she could feel it, she could feel its want for blood. Ruby clenched her hands tighter around her scythe, silver eyes darting around suddenly feeling very closed in…

"Is everything alright?" A bright voice asked suddenly breaking the wolf from her thoughts. Ruby screamed in fright as she spun to face the person, her feet snagging on her cape causing her to trip and fall on her backside.

"Oww." She whined, looking up to see the very concerned gaze of Pyrrha Nikos looking down at her.

"Ruby, are you alright?" Pyrrha asked as she kneeled down, concern furrowing her brow, emerald eyes searching her face for any signs of pain.

"I'm fine Pyrrha." Ruby replied as she settled her breathing, she was really starting to get annoyed that people kept sneaking up on her when she was distracted, she was a wolf for crying out loud no one should be able to sneak up on her. "You just scared the crap out of me."

Pyrrha gave her a small smile, "Sorry about that. I was walking by when I saw you stop and decided to check in on you, I promise I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine." Ruby smiled back, "I was just lost in thought suddenly and didn't hear you." Pyrrha's eyes darted up to her wolf ears for a brief second, "Yeah I know it's just I, ah, wasn't paying attention."

"Well I'm glad you're okay." Pyrrha smiled widely now as she slowly got up and offered her hand out to the shorter girl. "Weiss would not be happy with me if you were hurt." The taller redhead smirked down at the wolf causing her to blush lightly.

"She'd probably roll her eyes and lecture me about paying more attention." Ruby muttered.

"It just shows she cares." Pyrrha smiled, she was happy for the two of them, she was just hoping now that Weiss was with Ruby a certain blond leader would get her hints. "So since we're both here, do you want to spare?" She hadn't gotten to spar either today and could feel the need to fight a worthy opponent who could challenge her, and Ruby easily fit that build.

"Sure." Ruby beamed as she spun her scythe back to her back. "But we should probably go to a larger arena."

Pyrrha nodded in agreement as motioned for Ruby to follow her, "Arena Nine is open, we should have plenty of room there to really stretch out." As they walked to their dueling grounds they chatted about classes and their up coming midterms. Pyrrha was also worried about their Menagerian midterm having come into the class with no prior knowledge about the language. Ruby offered for her to join her and Blake since the black haired girl was helping her prepare, the taller redhead readily accepted.

When the reached the arena the two girls entered their scrolls into a terminal brining up their Aura meters on the screen and set the system to chime when one feel below thirty percent. With a respectful nod they separated and took their places.

Ruby deployed her scythe with a spin and took a low stance watching her opponent. Pyrrha took a settling breath while Milo extended into its javelin form; Crescent Rose had an advantage with its reach so she had to be ready to counter that and while her weapon in this form was more for throwing it could be used as spear when needed. With each girl in their ready stance the count down began, muscles tensed as they waited for the chime. Three. Two. On- Ruby exploded into motion rose petals trailing behind her.

Pyrrha was able to bring her javelin up in time to block the diagonal slash of the scythe. She could feel the weight behind the blow as her heels dug into the ground. Pushing back the battle maiden tried to counter on to have her own attack be dodged by the wolf back flipping away. A smile pulled at her lips, Ruby was nimble and she would have to stay on her toes to keep the pressure on the wolf.

Ruby's backflip put enough distance between her and the taller girl allowing her to prepare her next move. Pyrrha was able to trade Yang blow for blow so getting into a close quarters fight would put her at a disadvantage, she was going to have to rely on her speed and acrobatics to keep the battle maiden from scoring a direct hit. A smile pulled on her lips, this was going to be fun.

After the brief respite both girls ran towards each other. Ruby swung her scythe in a wide horizontal slice the steel singing though the air. As she ran Pyrrha saw the attack and dodged, sliding under the massive blade getting inside Ruby's striking range, that was the one down side to Ruby's weapon, if someone got inside the blade of her scythe then it was harder for her to maneuver. Popping up quickly the battle maiden stabbed upwards, Ruby jerked back feeling the sharp point of the javelin pass her face by mere centimeters.

Changing her footing Ruby allowed the momentum of her swing to spin her trying to catch the other redhead on the backswing. The shaft of Milo caught the back of Crescent Rose; Pyrrha had been expecting the attack. A boom sounded out and Ruby slammed her body into the battle maidens breaking their clash, she had not been expecting the wolf to body check her. Ruby didn't have mass that her sister did so she wasn't as likely to use her body as a weapon; the move staggered the taller redhead.

Ruby watched as Pyrrha recovered holding her javelin low, point aimed forward and towards her center, one arm holding the back end steady the other lightly just below the head. Racking another round the crimson wolf readied herself for the next pass, silver eyes narrowed as she prepared her semblance and let her mind settle into her senses.

Taking a deep breath the wolf took in everything around her. She could smell the battle maiden, she smelled of sweet oils and leather, the smell of her sister and Blake in the stands hit her nose, the lavender and lilacs mixing together, they were mixed with the rest of JNPR's smells. Jaune smelling like freshly lined cloths, Nora with her sweet smell of baked goods, and Ren of lotus incense. They must have come in during the beginning of their match wanting to see the bout. Something deep with in Ruby rumbled as if it was encouraging her to show them her power. Show them that she was the dominant one. Show them the power of a wolf.

Pushing back against the thought Ruby rushed her opponent again using bursts of her semblance to close the gap quickly, swinging her scythe around her body. Using her momentum she kept her body moving as she spun around launching her attack, the ringing of metal on metal rang out a Pyrrha blocked and dodged under the swings looking for any point to counter the fluid combination.

With a mighty push the battle maiden was able to knock the wolf back giving her a little breathing room. Quickly transforming Milo into its rifle form she opened fired causing the crimson girl to retreat even more. She needed to find a way inside Ruby's reach and needed to find it quickly because if she kept their exchanges at its current distance she would lose. Ruby proved that she was much more comfortable with the midrange encounters than herself.

Ruby dodged a shot of Milo and settled into her stance again taking another breath. Vanilla mixed with mint filled her head. Weiss was there, Weiss was watching her. Again the rumbling in Ruby began again this time much stronger, the need to prove who was the strongest pushed its way past her thoughts crashing into her. A crack of a bullet impacting her shoulder made her Aura flare and the thought took ahold. Slowly the world began to narrow in on itself, a red haze filtered into her edges of her sight. Her thoughts jumbled as the urge to break those who stood in her way took control. Rip everything apart. Slice through anything in her way. Destroy anyone who opposed her. Show them the power of the Alpha.

The wolf rushed forward her semblance activating once again as she jumped from side to side making it hard for Pyrrha to anticipate where the attack would come from. With twist the wolf flipped into the air bringing her scythe down in a diagonal cut. A loud crash rang out as Crescent Rose met with Akouo. A stab of Milo followed again causing her to twist as the blade just barely passed by. With a mighty shove the wolf pushed off the shield pushing the battle maiden back and brought the barrel of Crescent Rose level with the girl. Firing she knew the shot would be blocked with the golden shield but that wasn't her attack. With the momentum of the shot the wolf tucked backwards spinning in a back circle, the back hooks of her scythe hitting the shield sending Pyrrha skidding back.

Pyrrha had barely managed to bring Akouo into position for the slash form above, she had lost track of the wolf's movements and had only caught the rose petals above her at the last possible second, with the block she stabbed upwards but had missed again. The crimson wolf was nimble, she had to give her that. As the barrel leveled with her shield she knew a shot was going to follow, what she didn't count on was the weight of the scythe smashing into her shield quickly after the impact of the round. Not only was she nimble the wolf was very acrobatic.

Just as the battle maiden stopped her skid she saw the wolf rushing at her again, silver eyes flashing like molten steel. Another bark of her scythe's rifle sounded out as the blade sped toward her. Pyrrha angled her shield so that when the blade hit it would deflect upwards creating an opening. She transformed Milo into its sword form. The moment she felt the blade of the scythe impact the battle maiden pushed up expecting some resistance but was met with none. The impact of the shaft of Crescent Rose in her side sent her off to the side.

Trying to regain her footing Pyrrha found the wolf right on her again, massive blade singing through the air. Reaching for her own semblance the battle maiden focused on the scythe but it was moving to fast for her to concentrate on, if the wolf hadn't been using her semblance then she might have been able to catch the blade in her polarity. With no choice Pyrrha blocked the incoming swing with her shield again only to be tossed to the side by the blow, where was Ruby getting this strength? The wolf shouldn't be that strong, she didn't have the muscle mass that Yang or herself had nor did she have Nora's ability. So how was she battering her around the arena like a target dummy? With a quick glance Pyrrha noticed the worried looks of both Yang and Blake each looking as if they were reading to move. The glance cost her.

The back of the blade final found its mark in her lapse of concentration impacting on her right side just below her ribs. Pyrrha felt her breath leave her as her Aura flared to lessen the blow, the weight of Crescent Rose almost cracking through. Rolling with the blow the battle maiden tried to lessen the damage. The wolf followed, silver eyes flashing with a feral light. The wolf was going for blood.

Using both her sword and shield to block the fluid slashes of blade and shaft Pyrrha was quick losing ground quickly. The crimson wolf gave no pause in her pursuit of the girl attacks flowing together seamlessly leaving no room for Pyrrha to attack back. The battle maiden had faced many opponents during her time at Sanctum and during tournaments but she had never encountered anything like she was now. With her speed and reach the wolf kept her from doing anything that would turn the tables, the blows getting closer and closer to reaching her. Trying to break the onslaught the battle maiden made her mistake.

Blocking a slash with her shield Pyrrha transformed Milo back into its javelin form with a flick of her wrist readying her next attack when she felt the hooks of Crescent Rose grab onto the back of her shield, she should have let go of it and allowed the wolf to just carry though with the attack, she should have just released Akouo from her arm. Instead she held on and was pulled hard to the side, her feet coming off the ground. Suddenly she felt the wolf twist sending her tumbling through the air.

The wolf slashed upward in a vertical cut catching Pyrrha around her middle with the shaft of her scythe and pulling her into a circle slamming her into the ground with a heavy impact. The battle maiden could feel her ribs crack has her armor dented. Rolling to her back she saw the wolf towering over her scythe raised, silver eyes etched with blood red lines.

Before either could react a yellow streak of heat and fire smashed into the wolf as a pair of hands yanked Pyrrha out of the way. A loud boom sounded out as the streak impacted into the wall pinning the wolf. Yang held her sister by the shoulders as she struggled, fangs bared. Pyrrha looked up as two Blake's watched the sisters worry etched into her face. Amber eyes flicked down from one of the Blake's, "You okay?" A streak of white flashed by as Weiss ran past towards the struggling wolf.

Pyrrha winced as she took a break, defiantly cracked ribs and the dent in her armor wasn't helping. "I think Ruby really did some damage but I should be fine with a few day's rest." Blake nodded as the other one dispelled. A chorus of "Pyrrha." Rang out as her team ran over to her.

Blake stepped away and toward her struggling teammates as Nora took her place, "Oh my God are you okay? Did she hurt you, I mean of course she hurt you but it's not too bad is it? Like you're not going to die or anything, do I need to-"

The orange haired girl's babbling was interrupted as Ren pulled her away by the back of her shirt, "Nora she'll be fine I've already called for the medics just give her some room to breath." The small berserker pouted as her partner held her back but didn't resist.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Jaune asked coming up beside her touching her arm lightly, "Ruby really knocked your Aura down pretty low." Pyrrha glanced at the Aura meters, hers was dipping into the high teens, no wonder Ruby had been able to crack her ribs.

Pyrrha nodded, "I'm fine. How's Ruby?" The sudden switch in the smaller girl's personality had caught the battle maiden off guard but she was sure that the switch was a lot heavier on Ruby than what had happened to her.

Ren gave a sigh, as he looked over, "Not well." Once he had confirmed that Pyrrha was fine he had looked over to see how the others were dealing with the crimson girl.

Once Yang had hit the wolf and pinned her to the wall Ruby had began to come back to her senses the hazy red fog that had been clouding her mind telling her to attack, to rip and shred and to kill began to lift. The clarity of what she had done crashed over her; she had been ready to kill Pyrrha. If Yang had been a second later she knew she would have drove Crescent Rose into her opponent delivering the final blow.

She had lost herself. She had lost herself to her wolf instinct. She had lost herself to her Alpha nature. She had lost herself to a world tinted red and the want of blood. The wolf pulled in on herself, ears flattening against her hair tail curling tight against her body. Sobs rocking her body as she crumpled to the ground.

A warm hand gently rested on Ruby's back causing her to flinch and pull away. How could anyone stand to touch her now? She was a wolf, a feral beast that would rip out their throat if given the chance. Why would anyone want to be close to her? She'd kill them if they got to close. The warm hand persisted pulling her closer.

Silver eyes looked up through the tears to see soft lilac ones staring back, a kind smile framed by long blonde hair. The scent of lilacs and gunpowder filled her nose as her sister pulled her into her lap holding the sobbing wolf close to her core sending and a pulsing warmth through her. She could feel her lips form words but couldn't hear what she said.

Another soft hand joined her sisters as the hints of vanilla and mint joined the blonde's, two cold lips pressing into the back of her neck, the breath of the Heiress pricking at her skin. Yang shifted as Weiss wrapped her hands around Ruby's waist.

Yang looked up at Blake as she held the sobbing wolf to her chest. They both knew what had happened the smaller girl; she had succumbed to her Alpha nature in order to prove her dominance. What they had witnesses was the power of an Alpha wolf. Blake looked down at the wolf in her partner's arms, she had been expecting the wolf to still be lost to her instincts but yet here was the small wolf she knew sobbing into her sister's and the Schnee Heiress' arms afraid of herself muttering 'I'm sorry' over and over again. Weiss hadn't taken her eyes off the wolf muttering into her human ear and pressing soft kisses into her flesh.

The panther turned to look at JNPR still huddled around Pyrrha her head resting on Jaune's lap while Nora looked torn between staying with her downed teammate and checking on the crimson girl Ren holding her back his eyes fixed on Blake. She appreciated the black haired boy's calm demeanor, he was able to take in everything that was happening and react without hesitation. Now he knew he had to keep his partner from overwhelming the wolf. With a nod Blake wordless told him it was okay.

Returning the nod Ren leaned down and whispered into Nora's ear, the orange haired girl's eyes lit up but she remained subdued as she walked over to check on Ruby. Ren followed behind her but stopped beside Blake. "Pyrrha will be fine, couple cracked ribs but nothing broken."

Blake sighed, if she and Yang hadn't interfered when they did it could have been much worse, but as it was she was wishing they had stepped in sooner, "Ruby's shaken, it could take her a while to snap out of it. I don't think she's ever lost it like that before." Ren nodded before continuing on. Blake shook her head, Ruby had never showed any signs of losing control but something had set her off, now they just had to figure out what it was. They were going to have a long few days ahead of them.

* * *

Qrow stumbled out of the airship, his feet catching on the flat ground almost sent him on to his face. The bright sun made him narrow his eyes and put his hand over them for some shade, it was too bright for his liking. With a groan he reached into his belt pouch and pulled out his flask. The flight had been a pain in the ass and they didn't have any booze either, who the hell flew with no booze?

Opening the metal container he tipped his head back waiting for the burning liquid to burn into his mouth. When none came he lowered the flask giving it a curious look, he was sure it was full when he had left Mistrial. Turning the container over he gave it a few good shakes only to get a drop of amber liquid to drip out. Well that was just fucking perfect, no boozes here either.

"Fuck." He grumbled as he put his flask back, now he was really annoyed. With a shake of his head Qrow began to walk out of the airport and towards a bar he knew. It was a hole in the wall joint but he knew the owner and had an already open tab, which he really needed to pay off at some point. But that was matter for another time. Right now he wanted a very stiff drink, actually he wanted a few, maybe more, a lot more.

He had gotten Glynda's message a few days ago and had only just now made it to Vale. She would be extremely harpy like when he got to Beacon she always was with him. It definitely wouldn't hurt to get his drinks in before that happened. He also needed to refill his flask, yeah that needed to happen before he went to Beacon.

Scratching at the stubble on his chin Qrow sat down heavily on the stool at the bar motioning for the man's attention. Oz had waited a few days; he could wait a few more hours.

* * *

 **A/N: Boy howdy Ruby... At what point do I feel bad that I enjoy playing with the poor wolf? Ehh probably not important. So anywhoo, here we go into the second 'Act' with the thickening plots and the darker themes, I warned everyone at the beginning so no complaining when things go sideways. And yay druncle makes his appearance, what will this mean for RWBY? How will Ruby's actions affect their future? Will Qrow get his drinks? Find out next week on... Sorry I've been watching too much 90's anime...**

 **With that: My thanks cannot be conveyed enough, leave your thoughts if you please, and let your smile bring someone joy today.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One: Nurture.

Weiss paced back and forth anxiously outside her team's bathroom, her thoughts flying about her head. Everything had happened so quickly once the medics arrived for Pyrrha. Ruby had continued to cry and whimper as she stayed curled in on herself flinching whenever Yang or the Heiress touched her. Even Nora's bright usual expression was replaced with one of worry as she approached with Ren behind her. Each had tried to comfort the crying wolf telling her Pyrrha would be fine and that they knew she didn't mean to do it but nothing seemed to work. It had been in that moment when Yang adjusted her arms letting go of Ruby just a little that there had been a flash of crimson light and a burst of Aura petals and the wolf was gone.

"Oh fuck me." Yang groaned, slamming her palm into her face.

Weiss blinked in confusion, where had Ruby gone? "What?" She glanced about looking for the suddenly missing wolf.

"Blake she's gone, think you can track her?" Yang shook her head as she got up and dusted off her backside. Seeing a confused Weiss the blonde gave a chuckle, "Ruby's semblance is speed, if she want's to she can move faster than our eyes can follow. And right now she did what any scared wolf would do when she saw an exit, run, and run fast."

"That dolt." Weiss muttered she got up, Yang and herself were only trying to comfort her and when she saw a moment of escape she took it? That dolt of a wolf. Now they had to go track her down and convince her that everything was all right. "Where did she go?"

Blake looked around taking deep breaths of the air trying to track Ruby. The smell of roses permeated the air but there was a heavier trail that was heading towards the door, motioning for her team follow her Blake began to track down the wolf. The panther just hopped that Ruby had remained on the campus somewhere; if she had gone into Vale then it would take several hours to track her down. But as she followed the trail it became apparent where the wolf had run off to, the dorm.

A large sigh was released form the remaining girls as they opened the door to their room and quickly located the wolf, who had locked herself in the bathroom. Blake had to press her Faunus ear against the door to confirm it but she could hear the muffled sniffles of the redhead through the wood. Yang's first instinct was to kick down the door and get to her sister, both Blake and Weiss had quickly intervened if they scared her Ruby might bolt again. That had lead to a semi-heated debate between the Heiress and the brawler on how to best get to the wolf without scaring her. Blake had offered to pick the lock, which earned her an odd stare from both girls to which she simply shrugged muttering something about how the simple lock would only take a second to open.

Which was where the three members of team RWBY found themselves now. Weiss pacing in front of the door, Yang sitting crossed legged facing the door eyes fixed on the door for any movement, and Blake sitting on her bed reading a particularly steamy chapter in one of her books ears alert for any sounds that may come from the bathroom.

Weiss finally paused in front of the door and crossed her arms glaring at the wood. She had come down to three ideas. One, let Yang breakdown the door and hope Ruby didn't bolt for the window or make it past them and out the dorm. Straight forward, to the point and efficient. It also had the greatest risk. Two, have Blake pick the lock on the door letting them get the drop on the wolf and force her out to let them comfort her. A bit backhanded and sneaky but also efficient. Though this could backfire quite quickly, if Ruby felt threatened she might lash out and then would feel worse. Which left her with the third option.

With a sigh Weiss settled her mind and turned back to face the other two members of her team. Yang continued to stare, lilac eyes slightly unfocused and filled with worry. Blake had closed her book and was now looking at her with a raised eyebrow raised, obviously she had been waiting for her to reach a conclusion on which course of action they were going to take. That made Weiss pause, why was Blake waiting for her? Shaking her head the Heiress put the question aside for later.

"I need you two to leave." She said breaking the blonde's stare.

Two slow blinks brought lilac eyes up to her own, "Why?"

Weiss took a deep breath, "I'm going to get Ruby out of the bathroom and talk to her, but we also can't overwhelm her so the best course of action is for only one of us to remain while the other's leave." She explained her plan flatly trying to keep the blonde from arguing.

"So why don't you and Blake go?" Yang challenged as she rose to her feet fluidly. "She's my baby sister, I can get her to open up."

"Yes I'm sure you could but you are also fairly tactless when it comes to get people talking." Weiss gave Yang a stare as she remembered the night they had their little 'talk'.

"Oh come on," Yang groaned roughing up her hair with a hand. "You so can't hold that against me, you were being an idiot and I did what I had to to get you talking and to realize it."

"Yes and while I do thank you for that, Ruby right now is also being an idiot and blaming herself for something that she didn't do." Weiss countered.

"That doesn't mean I'd make her face it like-" Yang tried only to have a cold glare sent at her. "She's my sister, I've got to be there for her."

Weiss felt her face soften as Yang struggled with her own emotions, "Yang I understand. I get the whole big sister-younger sister deal, that's one of the few family dynamics that I do understand. But right now Ruby doesn't need her sister, she needs someone who can be objective as well as comfort her. You'd try to dismiss her actions and she wouldn't get over it. I can help her come to terms with it and comfort her at her pace." She watched as Yang continued to struggle with her emotions. "I know I don't have the best track record when it comes to emotions but I know I have to be the one to do this. If I can't, then how can I say I can protect her?"

Slowly a knowing smirk pulled at Yang's lips as she shook her head and closed her eyes. "Alright fine, you get this one. But if you screw this up Schnee dust will have two meanings." Yang's eyes snapped open in a brief flash of crimson but it was quickly replaced by lilac.

Weiss rolled her eyes and looked at the black haired girl who had remained silent, "Is this plan suitable for you?"

"Honestly I'm not sure if it will work, but at worse you just call Yang and myself back and while Yang pounds you into the ground I work on getting Ruby out. At best you get Ruby out and we start figuring out what to do next." Blake shrugged as she walked back to her wardrobe. "I'm assuming this could take a few hours so I suggest we take clothes for tonight and tomorrow." She went about collecting her clothes; honestly she was a bit relieved that Weiss had suggested she and Yang leave. It wasn't that she thought Ruby had gone feral but the image of a feral wolf was a hard image to get out of the mind, she still had nightmares from her one encounter. And if there would be anyone who could get the wolf calmed down it would be her mate, though she also highly doubted that either girl would acknowledge that, yet.

"Yes that would be for the best." Weiss agreed. "I'll let you know when you should head back." For her plan to work she needed no interruptions from the outside once she convinced the wolf to come out.

"Alright, so I agreed to go but I'm going to point out a slight problem." Yang stared as she gathered clothes into a bag, "Where exactly are Blake and I suppose to go?"

Weiss paused, frankly she didn't really care where the two went but since this was her plan she supposed that she would have to provide a place for the other two. Sighing she pulled out her scroll and brought up her bank account and motioned for Blake to come over and do the same, "Go into Vale an rent a room and order whatever you want from room service." As she did she explained she transferred nearly two thousand lien into the panther's account making her amber eyes bug out slightly. "I'm sure you won't need it all but better safe than sorry and at least you won't blow it all in a second, unlike someone…" She left her sentence to linger off as she glanced at the blonde who still had her back to them.

Blake smirked and quickly put her scroll away before the blonde could ask what was going on. "Bit of advice, Ruby's a wolf, you need to take it slow on getting her out, let her come to you and let her make all of the first moves, she might not be in 'attack mode' right now but it might not take a lot to set her off again. While you run the lowest risk of setting her off you still have to be careful. Don't rush anything." She whispered her advice to the Heiress on best how to handle the wolf before turning towards her partner, "Right, I think we'll be fine. Ready Yang?"

"Sure thing Kitten." Yang smiled as she turned around, before fixing the Heiress with a burning glare. "One shot Schnee, you screw up and it's the last thing you do." Weiss nodded, her stomached turned slightly it would be bad for everyone if this didn't work. The blonde returned the nod before walking to the door and holding it open for Blake, "Well then shall we see what trouble we can get up to tonight Kit Cat?"

Blake rolled her eyes and walked out the door before calling over her shoulder "Good luck Weiss." Before Yang left she narrowed her eyes at Weiss one more time before shutting the door.

Weiss sighed again for what felt like the millionth time in just this hour before rolling her shoulders trying to get them to relax. Closing her eyes she rolled her head around relaxing her neck, as she did she slowly let her jacket slip off her shoulders catching the fabric by the sleeves before it could hit the ground. Normally she would feel extremely uncomfortable with out her jacket over her bare shoulders but now that she was alone, well mostly alone but Ruby was in the locked bathroom so alone was a good word, she felt relaxed. Placing the white jacket in her hamper she continued to remove her gear. Next was the white belt around her middle, while it looked like a sash that was neatly tied into a bow in the front it was a highly durable cloth belt that held her preloaded Dust cartridges and vials of Dust on her back pouch. As it unclipped she opened the pouch and unloaded the Dust into a metal container in the bottom of her wardrobe each in its proper place. With that sorted shut the container and placed the belt and pouch on top.

Next were her heels, bending over she unzipped the back zippers and slipped them off putting her bare feet on the wooden floor of the dorm as she placed them in next to the container. The small tiara was next, the pins coming that held it coming out with only a slight pull to her hair. With a few quick motions she pulled her hair out of its side pony tail letting it fall free down her back and past her hips. With a quick glance to the bathroom door to be assured that it was closed she moved her hands to the back of the dress and undid the clasps that held her corset-topped dress tight to her body. Catching the falling material to her chest Weiss checked the door again before stepping out of her dress. The Heiress felt a small chill creep up her spine as she stood in just her bra and panties. As quickly as she could she undid the strapless material around her chest and pulled out a fresh nightgown.

Once she was redress in her night cloths she walked over to the door making sure it was locked, then going over to the window she pulled the curtain casting the room in a mute light since it was only early evening. Flipping on a two lamps to their lowest setting Weiss felt as if she had created a comfortable environment for when the wolf came out. Crossing back to the bathroom door the Heiress gave a few soft knocks knowing the redhead would hear.

"Ruby?" She started in a soft voice, trying to keep all Blake's advice in mind while she spoke. "It's just me out here now, so when you're ready to come out I'll be here waiting." She cringed at her words, they sounded awkward and out of place to her. The Heiress was really far out of her normal comfort zone and had no idea on how to handle emotion situations well. The last time something like this had happened it had been her in Ruby's position and Winter in hers, and that had been twelve years ago.

With a sigh Weiss leaned against the wall next to the door and slowly lowered herself down to the floor. She had been thinking about her older sister a lot more than she normally did lately, usually she kept it to a minimum but seeing how Ruby and Yang interacted at brought her sister to the forefront of her mind. Winter was more equipped and balanced to handle the world of high stakes politics that was required for the SDC, she was smarter and stronger and much more adapt with her semblance that Weiss was. Everything just came naturally to the eldest Schnee even being a Schnee was easy for her where Weiss struggled. But all that had changed five years ago.

Weiss shook her head a cleared her head, she couldn't let herself get lost in the past now, now she had to focus on Ruby now. She had to keep herself here so she could comfort Ruby when she decided to come out of the bathroom. She would have to do her best to make sure Ruby felt safe and relaxed.

Resting her head against the wall let her eyes close and focused on her breathing. As she relaxed she started to hum to herself an old tune she had learned from Winter. The older girl would sing it to her at night when Weiss found it hard to sleep, the tone was soft and flowed through her causing a soft smile to tug at her lips as she continued to hum.

A click from the door brought Weiss instantly from her humming as her eyes darted towards the door. She watched as the door slowly creaked open until a single silver eye flashed in the darkness, "W-W-Weiss?" Ruby's voice was soft as it called to the Heiress through the small crack.

Weiss nodded, "It's just me Ruby." She tried to keep herself from grabbing the door and forcing it open to get at the wolf, she had to remember Blake's advice. She heard the redhead sniff a few times before the door began to open wider, slowly revealing her partners face. Weiss' heart shattered.

Ruby's eyes were red and swollen from her crying, tear streaks covered her cheeks. The wolf ears that were normally perked up where folded back tightly against her hair, her silver eyes that where normally happy and full of life where dimmed and subdued and now looking down at the ground.

"Oh Ruby." Weiss cried as she slowly reached out to touch the wolf's face. Ruby flinched back at her movement the door closing slightly. Weiss stilled her movement remembering Blake's words. Ruby had to come to her for this to work. Keeping her hand up and steady she waited for the wolf to come forward again.

She heard the wolf sniff a few times again as the door slowly reopened and Ruby slowly came towards her hand. She felt the wolf nuzzle into her hand, slowly she began to move forward moving her hand into the crimson tresses, silver eyes fluttered closed as Weiss scrapped at her scalp with her fingernails. Moving back slightly she drew the wolf further into the room, the wolf following the retreating hand instinctually.

When she was close enough Weiss slowly moved forward and encircled the wolf with her arms placing her face at her neck. She felt Ruby take a few more sniffs before she suddenly pulled herself in closer and began to sob again.

The Heiress pulled the wolf into her lap and sat back against the wall again rubbing small circles into her back. She ran her lips across the wolf's hair placing small kisses on her ears and whispering comforting words to the redhead.

"I'm sorry." Ruby kept repeating as she pulled herself in closer, "I didn't mean it, I'm sorry."

"Ruby we know you didn't mean it." Weiss tried to comfort her partner. "We know you, you wouldn't act like that."

"But I can." Ruby suddenly stiffened as she pulled away allowing Weiss to see her eyes, fear burned in the silver. "I could lose myself at any moment and hurt anyone of you. I don't what that happen, I don't want to hurt anyone." She tried to pull away from Weiss but the Heiress just pulled harder. "Weiss let go, I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not letting you go Ruby." Weiss continued to pull against the girl's struggles.

"Please, Weiss. I can't do that to you." Ruby begged tugging at Weiss heart but she still continued to refuse to let the wolf go. "Weiss let me go." The final words came out as a growl.

"I WON'T." Weiss yelled back making the wolf pause in her fighting and allowed herself to be pulled back to the Heiress' neck. "I will not let you to go. Not now, not ever." Running her hand back up into the crimson tresses she ran her hands through the silky hair occasionally scratching at Ruby's skin.

Ruby began to cry again as she pulled herself closer to Weiss. The Heiress leaned her head against the wolf's continuing her motions with her hands trying to sooth her partner. She would occasionally press small kissed into her hair and ears earning her small whimpers from the girl. Minutes slipped by as the two sat there, slowly Ruby's cries lessened and she began to relax into her partner.

Eventually Ruby pulled back to look the Heiress in the eyes, her eyes were even redder now but Weiss could see they didn't look as distressed. Leaning forward she pressed her lips into the younger girl's, the wolf sighed and relaxed into the kiss wrapping her arms around Weiss' neck. The Heiress did her best to keep the kiss tame, now was not the time to get lost in the emotions that were running through her.

Pulling back she heard the redhead whine slightly at the loss of contact. Ruby tried to press herself forward but Weiss pushed her back. Confusion flashed in silver eyes.

"Ruby we need to talk. I need to understand what happened so that way I can help you." Weiss explained, Ruby's eyes instantly went to the floor making her sigh. "Ruby, remember if we're going to do this, I have to understand your wolf side just as much as your human side, do you understand?"

Ruby nodded, "I just don't want to scare you." She muttered.

Weiss reached forward and lifted up the younger girls chin making her look her in the eyes. "Ruby, you will never scare me." Leaning forward again she placed a light kiss onto the wolf's cheek, the taste of salt invading her mouth. "First though we need to get you cleaned up." Motioning for Ruby to get up and then guided her back into the bathroom. Placing the wolf next to the sink she pulled out a fresh washcloth and wetted it down. "When we get back into the room change into your nightwear so you can be comfortable." She said as she wiped down the wolf's face gently. Ruby nodded along as she allowed the Heiress to work. Once she was satisfied her partner's face was clean she guided her back into the room and motioned for her to get her night cloths. Ruby then retreated back into the bathroom to change.

Weiss sat down on her bed with a heavy sigh, getting the wolf out of the bathroom had been easier than she thought now she just had to get her to open up about what had happened in the arena. Ruby returned a few minutes later with her clothes in her arms and in her usual nightwear, long sleeved black shirt and long pajama pants. She had stopped wearing the stocking cap after she revealed herself to Weiss.

Once she placed her cloths in her hamper the wolf looked down at the ground nervously. Weiss rolled her eyes and sighed again, "Come here Ruby, we can't talk with you way over there." The Heiress patted the spot beside her. Slowly the wolf crossed the room and sat down beside her partner. Weiss looped her arm around the wolf's middle and pulled her in closer, Ruby relaxed into the embrace and curled into her side. The Heiress allowed a few minutes to pass to get the wolf to fully relax before she began to talk, "Ruby?" The girl gave a small noise to show she was listening. "Will you tell me what happened in the arena?" She felt the redhead stiffen.

Ruby buried her face into the Heiress shoulder before muttering, "I lost myself."

Confusion flushed through Weiss, what did she mean by that? "Can you explain?" Ruby curled in on herself trying to make herself smaller causing Weiss heart to hurt. "Please Ruby I want to help you."

Ruby took a shuddering breath before backing away and looked up at her partner. She could see the resolve of the Heiress shine in her ice blue eyes. She knew Weiss would not back down from this. "You know I'm a wolf Faunus, but do you know anything about the wolf population?"

Weiss flushed slightly, "I have to admit my knowledge of Faunus populations are not very good."

"It's okay, I mean I really didn't expect you to cause it's kinda a trick question." Ruby explained, she saw the confusion in Weiss eyes and quickly continued. "Wolves are usually a very reclusive Faunus species and stay very far away from Kingdom populations tending to stay out far in the frontier, I guess you could call me an anomaly." Weiss gave a small snort at that which earned her a cute pout from the redhead.

"I'm sorry Ruby, please continue." Weiss smiled at her partner.

Ruby nodded, "Well that's because wolves are genetically closer to our animal counterpart than any other Faunus species. Where most Faunus have about a ten to fifteen percent genetic match, wolves have nearly double that. Because of that wolves tend to be more…" Ruby paused trying to find the right word, "Animalistic?" She tried the word and shrugged.

"Meaning?" Weiss raised an eyebrow at the redhead.

Ruby took another deep breath before continuing, "Meaning we tend to be more wolf like in our nature." Once again confusion flashed through Weiss' eyes prompting Ruby to continue. "I mean we can actually lose ourselves to our nature, our wolf nature turning us feral and when that happens…" Ruby shuddered and could feel the tears building up in her eyes.

Weiss reacted instantly by pulling the wolf back to her neck and began rubbing soothing circles into her back. "I'm right here Ruby, nothing is going to happen to you. You don't have anything to worry about."

"But I do." Ruby cried, "Once a wolf goes feral there is nothing that anyone can do to bring them back, they attack and kill indiscriminately and the only way to stop them is to put them down." Ruby cried harder as she buried herself deeper into the Heiress neck. "And I went feral, I almost killed Pyrrha. If Yang hadn't attacked me and forced me to stop I would have drove Crescent Rose into her and killed her." Ruby's sobs racked her body as Weiss tried to sooth the distressed wolf but she once again found herself fighting to keep her close, the younger girl once again pushing hard trying to get away from the embrace.

Weiss finally had enough of the fighting wolf, "RUBY." She snapped sharply causing the redhead to stop, "You are not going feral." She kept her voice firm but comforting, "If you were do you think you'd be at my neck right now? You said feral wolves kill indiscriminately; a feral wolf would not be able to sit still and calmly breath in next to an exposed throat." She felt Ruby's breathing hitch, "I have had you at my throat for nearly an hour now and you have not once moved to attack me in anyway save trying to get out of my arms. Now listen when I say 'you are not going feral'."

"B-But what if it starts out slow?" Ruby whispered.

"Ruby you said there is no going back once they go feral, and yet here you are your usual self." Weiss continued, she was not going to let Ruby be afraid of herself. "Ruby you're not losing yourself."

"Then explain what happened in the arena." Ruby cried, tears began to pour down her face again.

Weiss hesitated, she didn't have a good explanation for what happened at the arena. "I don't know." She admitted. "But from everything you said it doesn't sound like you lost yourself. Something else happened and we need to find out what happened. And I promise you we will find out what's going on."

Ruby took another breath at the Heiress neck and began to relax again slipping into silence. Weiss slipped her hands back into the crimson tresses running her hand through her hair. After a few minutes of silence Ruby spoke. "Weiss, I'm scared."

Weiss heart broke at the words and pulled the girl closer, "I know Ruby. But I'm right here; I'm not going to let you go no matter what happens. I'm going to stay with you through all of this."

"But what if I hurt you?" Ruby asked, her voice small and uncertain.

"I'm not going to let it get to that point." Weiss vowed as she pulled her wolf in closer. "We're going to figure this out."

Ruby nodded, "I need to apologize to Pyrrha. I didn't want to hurt her, she need to know that."

"She's in the infirmary right now and they'll probably keep her over night, we can go in the morning." Weiss said as she pressed as kiss in between Ruby's ears, there were once again perked up slightly.

Once again they lapsed into silence. Weiss ran through all of the facts she had been told; Ruby was a wolf and they could go feral and once that happened it would end badly, but Ruby hadn't gone feral something else had happened to her. Something that worried her.

The Heiress' mind brought forward words Yang yelled at her not long ago; She was a Huntress in training, if she wanted to protect something then she had to protect it. And she would, she was a Schnee and no one could stand in the way of a Schnee when they set their mind on something.

"Weiss?" Ruby spoke up again making the Heiress look down at her wolf.

"Yes Ruby?" She asked looking down at her bright silver eyes.

"I…" Ruby hesitated her eyes looked down; Weiss could see the wheels turning in her head. "I need to show you something." Slowly the wolf pulled back away and began to shift her shirt around. Weiss felt her face begin heat up as the wolf pulled the black material over her head.

"R-Ruby what are you doing?" She looked away from the girl as she removed her shirt. "We- we shouldn't be doing that… yet." She muttered the last part.

"Weiss I need to show you more about myself." Ruby explained making Weiss look back up. Her brain stopped functioning all together when she saw what Ruby had done.

Ruby now had her back to the Heiress her shirt clutched to her front keeping her slightly decent but that wasn't what made Weiss' brain stop. There on the wolf's bare back were long red scars that crisscrossed her pale skin than ran from her shoulders to her lower back. They were slightly faded from time but they were still obviously there. Not even noticing her own actions Weiss reached out and touched one of the marks making the wolf shiver at her touch.

Finally finding her voice Weiss whispered, "Ruby, what happened?" Not removing her hand from the pale skin Weiss realized why she never felt the scars when she was rubbing the wolf's back, they were not raised or lowed into her skin, obviously they had been treated but whatever treatment had left the marks.

Ruby shifted to face her partner still clutching her shirt to her chest, "When a wolf reaches maturity we feel something called 'The Calling', its part of our instincts. It calls us forward to a place where the first wolves are supposable descended from. When it happens we can't fight it and we just have to go, it happened to me when I was fourteen, my mom had explained it to my dad and uncle so they told me to go and sort it out."

"They let you leave at fourteen?" Weiss asked her voice raising slightly.

Ruby shrugged, "There wasn't a whole lot they could do, I kept sleepwalking towards the place, they kept finding me on the edge of Patch so they finally gave in." Ruby turned back so Weiss was once again looking at her back and started to put her shirt back on, Weiss adverted her eyes to allow the wolf some privacy. As she redressed Ruby continued, "I really didn't have an idea on where I was going just a general direction so once I got to Vale I had to do a lot of wondering and walking around just following my instincts."

"Where did it take you?" Weiss asked looking back at the wolf now that she had her cloths back on, Ruby turned back and looked at the Heiress. She could see a small pleading look forming on the redheads face and with a small smile she opened her arms enough for the wolf to crawl back into her arms. Silver eyes flashed with happiness as she quickly returned to the Heiress lap and nuzzled into her neck. Shivers shot up through the white haired girl as velvety soft ears tickled her skin.

"Deep in the south of Vale, near the boarder with Vacuo." Ruby continued as she settled in. "The region there is very mountainous and the forests there are old and large, that's where the wolves come from. It's called the 'Den' and it's a place where wolves can learn about their species."

"So what happened to your back?" Weiss asked hesitantly, she didn't know if it was sore subject for the wolf.

Ruby did flinch a bit, but nuzzled closer into Weiss neck quickly. "A lot of young hormonal wolves in one area is very dangerous. More so for me because I'm female." Weiss shuddered at the implications of her words.

"They didn't do anything did they?" Weiss asked; ice crept into her voice at the mere thought of someone hurting her wolf. Weiss paused monetarily, when had she started referring to Ruby as 'her wolf'? Would Ruby be okay with that? What was did she mean when she used 'her wolf'? The Heiress pushed the thought aside; she could come back to it later.

"They tried." Ruby muttered making a spark of ice shot through the Heiress. "I, ah, always fought back and won but not without damage." Weiss relaxed slightly, "There's another reason we go there during our maturing period." Ruby continued, "It's really, really easy for young wolves to go feral, it wasn't uncommon for one or two to lose themselves once a month sometimes more. And when that happened we had to stop them…" Ruby nuzzled in closer and the Heiress could feel her neck grow wet again.

"Shhhh." Weiss whispered as she pulled her wolf in closer, "It's alright Ruby, I'm right here, you're safe." She felt Ruby nod and nuzzle in closer taking a few deep breaths. Again Weiss started to run circles into Ruby's back as her other hand threaded through silky crimson strands.

After a few minutes she felt Ruby relax and her breathing shallow out. Ruby's tail curled around her front placing it over the Heiress lap as well. Weiss stared down at the black fur as it twitched a little, her knew Ruby's hair and ears were silky but just how soft was her tail? The only contact that she had had with the wolf's tail was when it brushed against her legs but now it was right there against her lap and with in reach. Would Ruby mind if she touched her tail? Would she be crossing a line that she didn't know about? Was that a line Faunus had?

Weiss was fighting against her want to touch her tail over the unknown of if she was crossing a line in their new relationship. Was it too much too soon? They had said there were going to take it slow and start from the beginning. She didn't know if touching Ruby's tail was too intimate or not.

"Weiss." Ruby muttered at her neck as she nuzzled in closer giving a sound of content. The Heiress heart thundered in her chest as her wolf settled in closer. Settling her mind Weiss reached out slowly and ran her hand lightly over the black fur of Ruby's tail. Soft and silky were the only words she had to describe the feeling of the fur, whatever Ruby did to wash her tail left it feeling like the finest silk. At her touch the redhead muttered again and pulled herself even closer breathing in her scent.

Not willing to wake Ruby Weiss decided that it would be best if they went to bed. Holding her wolf close the Heiress maneuvered them under the covers and pulled them up over their shoulders. Ruby mumbled at bit more before settling back into her sleep. Weiss brushed a few stray strands of crimson hair out her wolf's face before placing a soft kiss on the girl's forehead and settling in herself.

Before she slipped off into her own slumber Weiss swore again that she would never let anyone get between her and the wolf in her arms. She would protect Ruby.

* * *

Yang smiled widely as she lead Blake down the street towards one of the late night clubs, "I have to admit I'm not overly enthused by leaving Ruby in Weiss' care but I haven't had the chance to go clubbing in a while so this is a welcome break. And I get to get my party on with a pretty kitty." She winked at the black haired beauty on her arm.

Blake rolled her eyes at the blonde, she wasn't a fond of clubs but if it kept Yang from thinking of the Heiress and her younger sister then she would deal with it. "I'm sure they're fine, Weiss hasn't called and she said she would if something went wrong so we just have to assume that everything is going well."

"It had better be, cause if she hurts my baby sis-" Yang growled.

"You'll turn her into Schnee Dust." Blake finished with a sigh, "Really Yang you need a new threat, that one's getting stale."

"Oh I'm sure I'll find a new one." Yang grinned.

A disturbance ahead of them made the two girl stop; the bar just a head of them opened its door and a patron was thrown out onto the street, "Get bent you damn drunk." A gruff voice yelled out as the door closed.

The figure that had thrown to the ground slowly sat up and rubbed its head, "Well that was rather rude." Yang groaned as she recognized the voice. She watched as the figure drew out a flask from his back pocket, yep that's him.

"Damn it." Yang groaned out loud as she dropped Blake's arm earning her a confused look from the panther. "Why the hell is he here?" Following along in confusion Blake kept looking between the drunkard and her partner.

The man finally seemed to notice the two girls and a wide grin crossed his face, "Well if it isn't my favorite matchstick, whacha doing out here Blondie?"

Yang stopped before the drunkard and shook her head; Blake stood behind her and crinkled her nose, the man smelled like a brewery and stale smoke. Before Blake could has Yang what was going on the blonde stuck out her hand and offered it to the man, "That's my line you old bastard." Blake could hear the sigh in the blonde's voice as she trucked the man up.

He gave a bit of a wobble as he stood only to stand tall and give them both a roguish smile, "Language matchstick. What would your dad think?"

"He'd probably care less." Yang scoffed; looking at her partner she saw the look of confusion that crossed the panthers face. With a sigh she turned towards her and gave her a large smile, "Blake, I'd like you to meet my uncle. Blake Belladonna this is Qrow Branwen. Qrow, Blake is my partner."

The man, Qrow, gave Blake a once over before turning to Yang and looking her in the eyes. "Kid, did you know she's a Faunus?"

* * *

 **A/N: Here have some whiterose comfort. More about wolves and what happens to them, remember way back in like chapter 8 when Ruby said she can only tell the person she trusts the most about what happened? Well we all knew whom she would tell. Moving along, next week we go back to our bees cause more Xiao Long history time and a bit of action, fun fun.**

 **With that: Many thanks to all, call centers are now open for your thoughts, and may the sun shine lighten your heart.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two: Burn Bright

Yang gave an annoyed sigh as she tried to slip into the music that was pounding around her; her mood had soured completely after dropping off Qrow in a cheap motel to sober up. She had been looking forward to a night of drinking and clubbing with her girlfriend then spending a night of undisturbed heavy petting in their hotel room but now, now she was just plan annoyed. Why did Qrow have to show up now of all times? Sure Ruby had just had an episode of… whatever it was but it's not like he could have found out that fast nor could he have actually moved that fast, the damn drunkard could never be bothered to move fast unless it involved boozes. And if he found out about Ruby's loss of control then he'd be in full training mode before she could say 'Nevermore.'

Qrow was a right bastard in training mode; early mornings to run miles, then straight into weapons training, then an hour of meditation but not to relax to focus on the mechanics of a your semblance, after that it was a short break for a light lunch then into stretches and weight training. He would give them a small break around the middle of the afternoon to do chores then it was into the books for Grimm studies and history lessons. Once a week both she and Ruby had been dropped off in different areas of Patch with a map and compass and told that they had a few hours to navigate a course that stretched out over the entire island. Yang had sucked at that, her impulsive nature made it hard for her to stay on one course. And then he'd disappear for a week or two and if they slacked off during that time he could tell and training became worse to make up for the lost time.

"Yang?" Blake's voice in her ear cut through the music making the blonde snap out of her thoughts.

"Yeah Kit Cat?" She asked spinning to face the black haired girl; amber eyes seemed to glow in the flashing light that accompanied the music.

"I've been asking if you're alright." Blake explained, her voice fighting to be heard over the music. "You've been staring at the same spot for five minutes now."

"I'm fi-" Yang's words were cut off by an unamused look from the panther, "Just got a lot on my mind, nothing to worry about."

Blake frowned slightly, "You want to get out of here and talk?" Yang gave a sigh, she wasn't going to enjoy the club anyways so there was no point in staying. Giving a small nod Blake's hand snaked into her own ad began to lead them out of the club and back out into the night air.

Back in the stillness Blake shook her head lightly, "I get that you're a club person but do they really have to play the music so loud? My ears are going to be ringing for a month." She shook her head again and held a hand up to her bow to make sure her ears were still hidden.

"Sorry Blakey," Yang gave a small chuckle. "I didn't think it would be that bad for you." Blake sighed and turned to face the blonde, planting a light kiss on her lips the panther smirked.

"It wasn't bad just gave me a bit of a headache." Blake explained, as she continued to lead them down the street towards their hotel.

"Sorry, I didn't really think…" Yang's voice trailed off making Blake stop short causing the blonde to bump into her back, "What's up Kit Cat?"

Blake sighed heavily as she shook her head, she knew she had to get Yang's mind off whatever was bothering her but the question was how to go about it. Spotting that the park was full of vendors and stalls the panther began to guide them in that direction.

"Oh hey looks like they're setting up for the Harvest Festival." Yang smiled as she looked around, "I haven't been to one since Ruby started at Signal, wondering if they'll have a celebration at Beacon too."

"I think I heard a few of the professors talking about one that happens every year," Blake answered as caught the scent of baking apples and sugars in the air. "I haven't celebrated Harvest since my parents past and Vacuo's festivals were way to hot to enjoy, even in the middle of the night."

"Well we'll have to make this one awesome then." Yang grinned.

Blake nodded, "Hey go get us a bench, I'll be right back." Dropping her hand from Yang's. The moment the panther's hand slipped through her own the blonde felt her mood shift back down. Walking over to an empty bench she sat down heavily letting the wood take her weight.

She knew where her despondent mood came from; her childhood. While she wouldn't do anything to change it, save saving Summer, she still found herself feeling slightly jilted about it. There was something wrong about watching your dad drop into depression abandoning his children because he couldn't deal with reality, having to take care of your younger sister who you were barely older than just to make sure she had a childhood, then being trained to do a job that had killed your mother and taken every ounce of happiness away from your family by an alcoholic uncle whose idea of safe was just a line above life threatening. But no she still wouldn't change anything, she like the person she had become, one of the strongest fighters who could take care of some of the toughest Grimm with her bare fists, a wondering traveller looking for the next adventure. It just hurt that she had to grow up faster than most kids her age.

But now that she thought about it Yang doubted anyone training to be a Huntsman or Huntress had a normal childhood. Blake had already bore her sins to the group, she suspected Weiss had a past that was just as clouded and Ruby, well those two years the wolf had been missing were still a mystery that she never talked about.

"Yang?" Blake's voice broke her out of her thoughts making her snap back to reality. The panther was holding two bowls of ice cream in her hands her amber eyes looking at her confused, "Do you want one or did I waste Weiss' lien?"

Giving her girlfriend a sheepish smile Yang accepted the treat, "Sorry I was a bit lost in thought." She mumbled as Blake sat down beside her. Taking an offered spoon the blonde dug into the treat, and much to her delight under the ice cream was a baked dumpling filled with apples. "Oh Gods this is good." She groaned slightly as the sweetness mixed on her tongue.

"I thought you'd like it." Blake chuckled as she fought to keep the blush off her cheek, Yang's moan was way to sexual for something so innocent. "So what's on your mind?"

Yang took another bite of the delightful treat as she tried to organize her thoughts. "Remember when I told you about Summer?" Blake gave a small nod, "After she died my dad just stopped caring about everything. It was like his will to actually live just disappeared, he'd just go through the motions of a day. He never asked us about our days or if we were doing well in our studies. Any real parental duties were just shut off in him, hell the only time he actually acted like a parent again was after my incident in that alley and that was only long enough to make sure I was okay. I was twelve and Ruby was ten and the only real 'parental' figure we had was Qrow, and incase you couldn't tell he's a raging alcoholic and the only thing he cared about was training or where he'd get his next drink. Not to say he wasn't caring about us but his priorities were not what two kids needed growing up. So it fell to me to try to make sure Ruby had a 'stable' childhood."

"That must have been hard." Blake said softly as she place a soft hand on Yang's shoulder. "Growing up in the White Fang was all fun and games but at least there were people that cared about the kids."

Yang shrugged, "Actually it wasn't' as hard as you'd think. Ruby isn't really picky what she eats so it made making meals real easy, though making sure she didn't eat all the sweets in the house was a constant task." The blonde gave a small chuckle, "I eventually stopped buying most of them and just kept a lot of sweet berries and a few fresh cookies in the house so that way she went to the berries first, and we had a deal that the cookies were for once she had all of her chores, homework and training done. The hardest part was the first few months after Summer died." Yang's voice caught slightly she took a few bites of the treat in order to give her time to settle her emotions, "It was hard on Ruby, she didn't know she was adopted by Summer then and being told that her mom was suddenly gone was really hard on her, she didn't really understand at first and was sure that her mission was just taking longer than expected, she'd snap at anyone who said otherwise she became very hostile for awhile. Then one night she finally accepted the truth, cried for hours on end before finally wearing herself out enough to pass out."

Blake leaned against her girlfriend she could see the sheen building in her eyes, Yang blinked hard trying to remove the wetness. "I grew up always protecting Ruby, I promised Summer when she brought Ruby home for the first time I'd always watch out for my little sister. And now I have no idea what happened to her, Summer taught me a lot about wolves but she never prepared me for this and now when my sister needs me I have no idea what to do." The blonde finally lost her battle with her tears as she hung her head and cried. She felt Blake guide her face to her shoulder causing her to wrap her arms around the back of the panther and cling to her.

Blake was initially shocked when the blonde suddenly dissolved into tears. Yang was always so bubbly and bright that it was hard to remember that she had other emotions besides happy. Careful as to not touch her hair, Blake guided the blonde into her shoulder and began to rub small circles into her back trying to comfort her. "Sorry," Yang coughed as she pulled away whipping her eyes.

"It's fine Yang." Blake shook her head as she assisted in whipping away the tear tracks, "You don't have to put on a strong face around me, I will never judge you for being upset." She gave the girl a light smile as she leaned forward and brushed her lips against Yang's.

"I know but compared to your past, mine was kittens and rainbows." Yang chuckled; her words made Blake frown slightly.

Fixing her amber eyes onto lilac Blake stared into her girlfriend, "Yang I want you to listen and understand right now, while my own struggles were hard and difficult they in no means discredit or lessen your own. It does us no good to compare who had the worst past or whose life was harder. We just have to accept them for what they were and help each other move past them."

Yang nodded slightly as she back away more, "Yeah you're right." She nodded before looking around at the few people that roamed the booths that were slowly closing down. There were a few parents that had small children and were promising that they would be back soon to explore as more stalls opened throughout the week. It had been a very long time since Yang had come to Vale's Harvest festival and the one on Patch changed drastically after Summer died.

"I think that it might be time we head back to the hotel." Blake sighed as she stood up, Yang nodded in agreement it was getting late and a nice soft fluffy bed sounded nice. Dropping their empty bowls and used spoons in a near by trash can the duo quickly rejoined hands and started walking towards their hotel room.

Yang felt the silence around them causing her to shift awkwardly as she walked, while she was more of less use to the silent moments between her and Blake it was still weird for her and the pervious conversation they had didn't really help. Blake sighed as she felt her girlfriend shift and turned to look at her, "I know you're feeling awkward so just say something already and we'll get through it."

"It's just I always feel weird for breaking down around people and now I've broken down around you twice and the only person who's seen more than that is Ruby." Yang sighed and scratched at the back of her head, "I like people to see me as happy and upbeat and strong so having them seem me like you have its weird for me. Like I know we're dating and yeah sharing emotions is all part of it but a lot of the past relationships I've been in have been quick flings or just straight physical. I know I don't want that with you, you're different which is great but this is something I'm not really use too. And I want to get use to it because like I said before I'm falling in love with you and I don't-"

Yang's rambling was cut off by Blake's lips pressed firmly to her own. The panther was starting to wonder which of the parents had the sisters inherited their rambling tendencies but given that they didn't have an actual shared parent she suspected that it was something they had gotten from their mother. And while she found it reasonably cute that both of them rambled when they were flustered Blake also found it reasonably annoying after about five seconds. Pulling away from the blonde's lips the panther couldn't help but smirk at the dazed look the blonde had.

"Yang, while I like the fact that you enjoy people seeing you as happy and upbeat I am also like the fact that you're letting me see more of your emotions." Blake smiled at her as she patted her cheek, "The only relationship I was in was controlling both physically and emotionally, I always had to repress my emotions to keep them from being used against me. So we're both going to have to learn on how to be more open with our emotions." She leaned back in and captured the blonde's lips again enjoying the tastes of orange and a slight hint of left over cinnamon.

Yang nodded as she rested her forehead against Blake's taking a few moments to get her head back together, "You know, you're really smart Kitten." She gave the panther a smirk as she pulled back.

"Blame it on all the books I read." Blake rolled her eyes as she started to lead them back to the hotel.

The blonde's smirk widened, "Oh so if that's the case then you must be really knowledgeable in the bed with all the smut you read."

Blake's cheeks lit up with blush as she looked away from the smirking brawler, "It's not smut, it's good literature."

"That you can get off to." Yang snickered.

"Well…" Blake's blush deepened, she really didn't want to admit some of her books really stroked her the right way. Especially the book she was reading right now, the fact the protagonist's love interest was a woman with long blonde hair had absolutely nothing to due with it at all, nope none at all.

"Is there anything you'd care to share Blakey?" Yang began to chuckle as she heard the panther hesitate. Blake couldn't help but blush deeper as the blonde ghosted closer causing her breath to tickle her ear. "Maybe I should burrow a few of those books to get an idea about what you like."

"Yang, stop that." Blake hissed she was sure her face was as red as a tomato by now.

Yang wiggled her eyebrows as she continued to smirk, "Oh but Blakey you'd so enjoy the things I can learn from those books."

Blake huffed and looked forward avoided the blonde's eyes, "Oh I'm sure I would." She muttered below her breath.

Finally making it back to the hotel they had a room in they nodded to the front desk clerk before entering the elevator to head up to their floor. It wasn't the best hotel in Vale but it was still up there and while Weiss had given Blake enough money to afford a few days in the nicest hotel she wasn't about to blow her friends money just because she had it. Besides it would be nice to use what was left over to get Yang a gift, maybe one for Weiss and Ruby too. "You know we had enough money that we probably should had spent a few more on Qrow instead of dropping him off in that rat trap…" Yang sighed as they reached their floor.

"I remember you saying 'find the cheapest place a drunk can sleep on off'. So it's a little late to feel bad about it unless you want to head back and drag him all over Vale again." Blake shrugged.

"Yeah I suppose, I mean knowing him he's woken up in worse places and he'd probably think it a funny joke when he wakes up." Yang flopped down onto the bed letting her hair spill around her. "Still he is family, even if he is a drunk bastard."

Blake sat down next to her girlfriend giving her a puzzled look, "You seem to have mixed feelings about him, care to elaborate?"

Yang sighed into her pillow, "He's family you know? Like I said when dad shut down he stepped in to help, but not with our care but our training. Ruby and I have been training to Huntresses since we could walk, Dad and Summer would train us outside of our classes helping us develop our skills. Then Summer died and the parenting aspects of Dad stopped so for the most of my childhood it was training. Then Qrow came along and it was just increased. My childhood was essentially taken from me because of them so it's hard to be a little resentful of them. I mean they're my family so I love them but at the same time…"

"You resent them." Blake finished off Yang gave a small nod.

"I know I shouldn't. They raised me, taught me how to survive in this world, gave me skills that can save others and helped me learn what I want in life but deep down it still hurts." Yang's voice was soft that Blake knew that without her sensitive hearing she would have missed what the blonde had said. Blake sighed as she slowly reached up and undid her bow allowing her ears to twitch in the open air. Kicking off her shoes she quickly straddled the blonds legs tossing her armbands as she settled. "Blake what are you doing?"

"Move your hair," Blake instructed, "And take off your jacket."

Slowly Yang did as Blake instructed, though she struggled a bit on taking off her jacket leaving her in her yellow tank top, "Okay but you still haven't answered my question." Once her hair was off to the side Blake leaned over and started to apply pressure onto the blonde's muscles. "Oh." Yang squeaked as she understood what Blake had intended.

Blake focused on her work finding a few hard knots that made Yang flinch and groan as she worked them out. After a few minutes of silence Blake spoke buy continued her work, "When my parents died I couldn't help but be so mad at them for dying and leaving me alone. Because of them I was left alone with no one to care for me and I hated myself for being mad at them. I loved my parents so much and I missed them so much it hurt but I was so mad at them for leaving me alone." She had to blink hard against the tears in her eyes focusing on the hard knot she just found at the base of Yang's left shoulder blade. "Even today I'm still mad at them but I'm getting better now that I have people who care about me in my life. I'm not saying that you have to let go of your anger at your situation right away but I want you to know you're not going to be alone anymore, you have a lot of friends that will stand by you and help you now."

Yang rolled over looking up at her with wide lilac eyes, tears brimming in them. Slowly Blake leaned down and captured her lips again in a slow searing kiss. She felt Yang's hands glide up her stomach and stop at the buttons for her vest before pausing. Pulling back slightly Blake could see the question in her eyes. Giving her a slight nod Blake leaned back down as the blonde's hands quickly undid the buttons allowing her to shrug out of the vest leaving her in just the white crop top and tights.

Deeping the kiss Blake slipped her tongue into the blondes mouth making Yang moan with delight as their tongues met and wrapped around each other. Blake smirked as she slowly slide her own hand under the yellow material and began running her fingers over the tone flat stomach of her girlfriend feeling the hard muscles that were below the skin. Yang's own hands were gliding over her bare sides and up and down her spine sending shivers up and down her body. Deciding to be a bit more daring Blake let her nails nip at the blonde's flesh electing a deep hissing moan from her lips. The panther's smirk widened as she latched onto the brawler's exposed neck sucking and biting down lightly.

"Oh fuckkkk." Yang moaned as her breath hitched in her throat. "You're not playing fair Kitten."

Backing away from where she was biting Blake lightly licked at the spot causing Yang to shiver, "Well like you said I must have learned something from those books I've read." Her voice was slightly husky as she continued to lick at the spot nipping at the flesh occasionally. Looking up into lilac eyes the panther saw a fire burning in them but she could also see that Yang was holding herself back. Puling back slightly Blake hovered over her girlfriend's face, "Yang what's wrong?"

Yang bit her lower lip contemplating her words before sighing, "I want you." She stated very bluntly causing Blake's cheeks to redden once again. "I want nothing more than to ravish you and make you scream my name until morning, but I know we're not ready for that, yet." Yang closed her eyes and rested her arm over them, "Blake I need to be fully honest with you; listening to you talk a few minutes ago made me realize that I'm not falling in love with you, I'm in fact hopelessly, without reservations deeply and madly in love with you." Blake's voice hitched and she could feel her heart thunder against her chest. "I don't want to rush into this and risk messing that up and hurting you, because if that happened I don't know how I'd deal with that." Blake could see a few tears leak out from behind the blonde's arm.

Taking a deep breath and steading her mind Blake reached down and removed the blonde's arm allowing her to look into the lilac eyes, she could see the apprehension in them as well as fear and hope. So many emotions flicked through those lovely orbs that Blake almost got lost in them. Shaking herself she leaned down and lightly brushed her nose against the brawlers before backing up just enough to stare back into her eyes, "Yang Xiao Long." Her voice was just loud enough so that they both could hear it, "I love you too." Yang's eyes widened with surprise, "I know you told me to not say it unless I was sure, and I'm more than sure. I too am hopelessly, without reservations deeply and madly in love with you." With a content sigh she snuggled down into the blonde's neck breathing in her scent of lilacs and gunpowder. "But you're right, we're not ready for that, yet. But we will be and when we are I'll gladly show you just how much I have learned from my books." With another smirk she lightly bit into the blonde's neck again getting a sharp hiss.

"You tease." Yang muttered with a chuckle, "I thought I was suppose to be the tease."

Blake chuckled along with her girlfriend, "Ó, wǒ qīn'ài de sūn lóng, nǐ bù zhīdào wǒ yǒu duōshǎo kěyǐ shūlǐ.*"

"You know one of these day's I'm going to learn Menagerian and you're going to have to eat those words." Yang smiled before wiggling her eyebrows giving her a burning look, "Among other things."

* * *

Roman was considering where he went wrong in life. Perhaps it was that time when he was eight when he stole a few toys from a toy store. Maybe it was when he was ten and stole a few Dust vials and stones from another. Or it could have been when he was twelve and pulled of his first big heist, a fully loaded cargo truck full of cars. Actually now the more he thought about it, it was probably the day he decided to leave Haven and get into crime full time. That day had been one of the best days of his life, getting away from a life end career and into one where he could make is own hours, take his own clients, hell he could even set his own rates.

Now, however, now he was really reconsidering just how much of a mistake that was. Sure he wasn't the best Huntsman there was but he was still fairly decent at it, hell he even got into Haven on the recommendation of one of the worlds best Huntresses before she died. Bet she was a bit disappointed in him in her after life but not really his problem. And on top of that he had the luck to keep him alive when the chips were down. He wasn't sure just how much longer that luck was going to hold though, especially now with _him_ here.

Roman watched as the Faunus with red hair and horns pace back and forth in front of a group of Faunus on their knees before him his long black jacket whipping around his heels. Each of them had gotten away during the warehouse incident allowing the cops to confiscate the stolen Dust and ammo. He noticed that the Faunus' hand stayed on the hilt of his sword as he stalked in front of them making them shiver each time her passed. Behind the pacing Faunus was another Faunus the size of a mountain. Roman had though Gorilla Faunus were large, but whatever he was made them look very small.

He knew that her should perhaps feel slightly bad for the Faunus on their knees, he had heard enough stories of their leader from some of other Faunus to know that he did not tolerate failures well, nor did he take running away well wither. Roman could only thank his lucky stars that he was not in front of the Faunus as well. But he knew it wouldn't take much to put him there.

The Faunus stopped in front of the leopard Faunus that had been second in command in protecting the warehouse, the commander having been killed during the fight with what sounded like a demon of a Huntress. It had been his job to secure the warehouse after the commander when down but instead he had run away with his spotted tail between his legs.

"You left your post." The Leader growled as glared down through his mask. The leopard kept his eyes down and tried to stay as still as possible. "And because of that we have to start from the beginning, only this time we have to be even more careful because now they are aware we are here." His voice was surprisingly calm.

"We didn't have time to move the-" The leopards voice was cut off by a swift kick to the stomach.

"You should have killed the Huntresses instead of running away from them." The Leader snarled. "There were only two of them and nearly fifty of you." That wasn't really a fair fight Roman noted but he'd keep his mouth shut. It would probably taken nearly twice as many men to deal with one Huntress; two who worked together would be damn near impossible to bring down for this bunch.

"One of them knew us, it was Belladonna sir. She must have known we were here." Another down the line pleaded. His face was contorted in fear as the Leader shifted his gaze.

Before Roman could even blink the offending Faunus' head was bouncing away from his body leaving a quickly forming pool of blood on the concrete floor. "I do not tolerate desertion, all of you left your posts and left your brethren to be captured by the police. You failed in our cause and now none of you will live to see our glorious revolution." Raising his hand more Faunus stepped forward and raised rifles level with those on their knees, once he lowered his hand each rifle barked once ending the life of the one it was pointed at. Turning to the large Faunus the leader jerked his head at the bodies, "Get someone to clean up the mess." Once his blade was returned to its place at his hip the Leader turned to face Roman. Roman kept his features schooled back into a neutral one, he'd freak out later at what he had just witnessed. "Torchwick, I'm going to need you to find a certain student at Beacon." Roman had a suddenly weird feeling of déjà vu at the request.

"Uhh…" Roman hesitated before shaking her head, "Well it's not the agreement we had but in order to continue our acceptable terms I suppose I can do you this favor, you know for one in return." He shrugged lightly as if it was everyday he dealt with murderous psychopaths, which with how often the creepy Doctor dropped by it was starting to feel like it.

"Find her and we'll discuss your favor." The Leader growled.

Roman shrugged, his favor would be not killing him but hey if he did the job well and fast he'd probably still live. "Sure so am I going on a name or a picture or both?"

The Leader pulled out an old picture with damaged edges, it was of a young girl with black hair and amber eyes, two sharp ears stood on top of her head. "Her name is Blake Belladonna, find her."

* * *

 **A/N: Alright so nobody shoot me if there are mistakes in this chapter regarding grammar or spelling cause this chapter fought me tooth, nail and claw and about damn near won too. But hey I got through it on to the next one, which will be whiterose. So Adam's finally in Vale, what does this mean for our little black panther? Probably nothing good. But hey everyone keeps their arms in this story...**

 **With that: I can never thank all of you enough, please be kind when you review, and keep smiling through the clouds that come your way.**

 **Blake- Oh my dear Sun Dragon, you have no idea how much I can tease.**

 **PS: I WILL BE OUT OF CONTACT FOR THE NEXT WEEK AND A HALF! I WILL BE WITHOUT COMPUTER AND POSSIBLY OUT OF CELL SERVICE TO POST THE NEXT CHAPTER NEXT WEEK SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE IF THERE IS NO CHAPTER NEXT WEEK DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT GET MAD OR UPSET THIS IS AN UNEXPECTED ISSUE THAT I MUST SEE TO AND GOING TO CAUSE A LOT OF EMOTIONAL STRESS AS IT IS SO I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU'RE GOING TO COMPLAIN TO JUST NOT PLEASE I REALLY ENJOY WRITING THIS STORY AND I'LL BE RIGHT BACK, THANKS ROSEWOOD.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three: A Small Reprieve.

A gentle weight around her waist as the first sensation that Ruby became aware of as she slowly returned to consciousness, then the sweet smells of vanilla and mint drifted into her nose. Slowly opening her eyes the wolf was greeted by the sight of the white haired beauty still asleep.

Ruby took in the relaxed features of the Heiress, normally when Weiss was awake her face was schooled into a neutral mask of indifference only showing small flickers of emotions when she was with Ruby or in the dorm with just her team. Ruby's eyes lingered on her partner's lips; the soft pink pillow glistened with a light sheen of moisture making the wolf want to press her own lips against them but she knew it would wake Weiss up and she didn't want to do that just yet.

Instead Ruby nuzzled in closer pressing her wolf ear against the Heiress' chest and listened to the steady beat of her heart. Closing her eyes Ruby focused on the sound and let her breathing match her partner's. Slowly the wolf's mind began to drift off again, her tail wrapping around their legs. Taking a deep breath the wolf savored the scents that clung to Weiss' skin making her nuzzle in closer shifting the girl back slightly.

Weiss slowly came back to the world feeling an unfamiliar weight pressing into her chest. The Heiress' first reflex was to pull away only for a soft mumble to stop her, glancing down she spotted the tuffs of dark crimson hair of her wolf nestled in to her chest. She could feel the breath of the girl tickle her skin through her nightgown. A light flick of the wolf's ear to the Heiress chin made her shiver as the velvety softness tickled her. Weiss became acutely aware of how close they were pressed together as Ruby shifted slightly causing her chest to press in closer. Taking a deep breath the Heiress fought the blush that was creeping into her cheeks.

This was normal, she kept telling herself, as their relationship grew they would of course grow closer together and eventually become more intimate. Settling her mind Weiss allowed herself to enjoy the warmth that was radiating from the girl in her arms as well as the scent of roses that always clung to her wolf. She still wasn't bother to wonder when she had started to refer to Ruby as 'her wolf' but to her it didn't matter, she would do anything now to make sure that Ruby was safe and happy.

The silky brush of Ruby's tail ran up Weiss leg pushing her nightgown up as it went causing Weiss to fight the blush that was creeping up her face again. When the tail went back down it causing a tingle to race through the Heiress core, heat began to build between her legs. Weiss had to resist the urge to shift as she didn't want to wake Ruby. With every brush of the tail against her bare skin the tingling grew stronger and Weiss was trying her hardest to not rub her legs together.

Ruby shifted slightly causing her lips to brush across Weiss exposed collar only to rest there. The heat that was building up in Weiss was slowly becoming unbearable as Ruby nuzzled in closer pressing her lips into her skin. It felt as if her skin ignited from the feeling of her wolf's lips against her neck. Suddenly Ruby's teeth nipped at her neck, it was too much for the Heiress a jolt of heat burst through her body causing a soft moan to escape her lips. She tried to muffle her moan but failed miserably, the sound caused Ruby to shift her sleep, ears perking slightly.

Ruby blinked awake again and took a few sniffs of the air, she crinkled her nose at the strange scent that was permeating the air around her now. The wolf had never smelled something like it before; it was a sweet tangy smell but was mixed with a husky musk scent. This new smell mixed with Weiss' normal scents of vanilla and mint caused the wolf's heart to beat slightly faster, her tail swishing underneath the sheets in excitement.

She felt Weiss flinch slightly, which caused her to look up at the Heiress with a questioning look. Her eyes were closed and her lips were clamped shut and her breathing was coming slightly erratically. Ruby could hear the Heiress heart beat increase slightly from the steady beat that she had earlier. "Weiss?" Ruby asked trying to figure out what was wrong with her partner. Weiss' eyes snapped open at her voice, ice blue eyes looking slightly unfocused. The Heiress' breathing hitched slight as she glanced down to look at the wolf and blush erupted on her cheeks. "Is everything alright?"

Weiss nodded before adjusting slightly, "Yes." Her voice sounded a bit breathier than normal making her stop and clear her throat. "Yes, everything is fine Ruby. Did you sleep well?" The Heiress shifted some more so that she was now siting up in the bed.

Ruby nodded as she curled in to her partner's side, "Yeah, how about you?" Ruby noticed that the odd scent was now slightly stronger in her current position but still couldn't put her finger on what it was.

Weiss nodded as she shifted some of Ruby's hair to the side and off her face, "I also slept well. Now if we want to get breakfast before heading over to the infirmary you should go get a shower, I'll take one after you." Ruby smiled before bouncing quickly up in the bed and straddling the Heiress lap capturing lips in a brief kiss before disappearing in puff of rose petals. Weiss felt the blush erupt on her face again as she shook her head.

Her heart fluttered as the rose petals dissolved around her leaving their lingering scent in the air. Shifting her legs caused the blush increase as she felt the moisture that had gathered in her panties. She couldn't believe that Ruby had such an effect on her already, and the wolf hadn't even done anything really. It was just her tail brushing up against bare leg and a small nibble on the neck. Yes Ruby's soft silky tail had felt extremely pleasant against her skin and yes that nibble had been in a sensitive area but it should have in no way caused her to react the way it did.

But yet here she was feeling extremely flustered at just that minimal contact. Shaking her head Weiss tried to clear her thought of the wolf only to hear the sound of the shower start up. Suddenly the Heiress mind was filled with images of Ruby as she stood under the water, her dark crimson locks dripping and sticking to the side of her face, drops of water cascading down her pale skin caressing her curves as they went. She could picture the steam rising up around her wolf as she applied the soap to her hair and tail the bubbles sticking to her skin in places as she lathered them into thick suds.

Weiss knew her breathing had once again become erratic as her hand slowly slipped down her own body making it feel like fire was following her hands. She could picture herself walking into the bathroom as Ruby remained unaware in the shower then slowly slipping off her nightgown and…

Weiss snapped her eyes open and quickly pulled her hands away from her center taking deep even breaths trying to get her emotions under control. Her heart hammered in her chest as she shook her head trying to clear the pictures from her mind. Now was not the time to entertain those thought, especially with how new their relationship was. While she knew it was a normal reaction to be aroused by someone that caused intense feelings but it had never happened to her before. Normally if she was aroused the Heiress could find her release by just enjoying the sensations, the feelings had never once been caused by someone else nor had she ever actually pictured herself with someone either.

If she knew that she was going to be alone for some time and could properly air out the room she might have actually entertained the ideas that her mind had conjured but not knowing how long Ruby was going to take in the shower made her unwilling to try it. Since coming to Beacon if such things arouse and she wasn't going to be alone in the dorm she took a bath and took care of it then, especially after Blake had made a comment to Yang after the blonde had been left alone in the dorm for a few hours. While Weiss couldn't smell anything apparently the panther Faunus…

Weiss groaned as she slapped her hand to her face, Ruby was a wolf Faunus and had an extremely good sense of smell. And since she had gotten aroused with the wolf in her arms she knew Ruby had to have smelled it. Weiss couldn't help but blush again in embarrassment. She was the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, a name that caused people to quake with fear, granted she planed on changing that once she had control of the company but she should not be acting so embarrassed at the thought of Ruby knowing she had been aroused but yet here she was sitting her in bed blushing like a pubescent teen that had just been caught. Shaking her head again Weiss pushed down the blush, she was going to face this like an Heiress and if Ruby brought it up then she would explain, she just really hoped her wolf didn't bring it up.

Weiss had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the shower shut off nor did she hear the muffled huff of annoyance from the wolf as she realized she had forgotten fresh clothes in the other room. Wrapping a towel tightly around her body Ruby exited the bathroom only to pause at the sharp intake of breath from her partner.

Weiss had just managed to settle her mind and clear it of any illicit thoughts of her wolf when Ruby emerged from the bathroom in just a towel. A very, very short towel that wrapped tightly around her chest and just barely made it to the middle of her thigh. The amount of pale smooth skin that was now exposed to the Heiress caused her brain to lock down. Something very far down and deep in her wanted nothing more than to rip the towel away from the wolf and pin her to the wall, but her higher more controlled processing power that quickly switched on shut that side down just as quickly as it had started. "Ruby what are you doing?" She hissed at her wolf.

"I forgot my clothes." Ruby answered, she had watched as the Heiress eyes dilated slightly causing her stomach to flip and clench slight, she really like the way Weiss had been looking at her.

"Right well just change out here, I'll make my shower quick." Weiss shook her head before quickly grabbing her clothes and retreated into the bathroom, Ruby caught her muttering something about a very cold shower.

Before Ruby could question her partner Weiss had quickly gathered up her clothes and disappeared into the bathroom. The wolf paused for a moment before shrugging figuring it was just Weiss being Weiss. Taking a deep relaxing breath Ruby was once again caught the scent that she couldn't quite put her finger on, it had lessened greatly but it was still lingering in the room. Though it was faint now it still made the wolf's heartbeat quicken and her tail twitch on its own.

Taking another deep breath Ruby tried to decipher what the scent was, it smelled just like Weiss only heavier, like as if it was the Heiress only not her usually scent but still her. The wolf shook her head as she started to get dressed thinking about what the scent could mean, the only time she had smelled something similar was when she was in the Den and…

Ruby's cheeks lite up with a deep blush. Now she remembered what the scent was and why it was causing her heart to react. While she hadn't had any desire to mate while during her time there, there had been others that had that desire and the scent was often prevalent. And the scent that was in the air was Weiss'.

Once she identified the smell something shifted inside the wolf. She could feel her heartbeat increase once again as her hairs began to rise slightly, her tail began to bush out and sway, her breathing became deep and erratic. She felt her teeth sink into her bottom lip as she tried to hold back a growl that had begun to grow in her throat. She hadn't noticed that she had begun to move towards the bed, the strongest source of the scent until her feet got tangled in her skirt that was only half way up sending the wolf to the floor with a thud.

"Oww." Ruby whined as she rubbed her now slightly sore bottom. Grumbling slightly the wolf pulled her skirt up around her hips and fastened in securely before shaking her head, the jolt of the fall had allowed her to reclaim her scenes. Making sure not to take a deep breath she quickly made her way over to the window and threw open the glass allowing fresh air into the room.

The cool fall air was very noticeable now, no longer was the warm humidity of the summer noticeable nor was the promise of a warm day. Take a deep breath of the air the wolf could smell the scents of the changing season, the crispness of the air carried the hints of the turning leafs, her ears twitched as she picked up the sounds of the birds getting ready to migrate or smaller animals prepping for the winter. Ruby couldn't help but let her tail sway happily as she leaned out the window, she loved fall; she loved the colors, the smells, the festivals… Oh the Harvest Festival would be soon!

"Ruby, don't lean out so far, you might fall out." Weiss chide as she came back into the room. When the crimson wolf turned around the Heiress couldn't help but smile slightly at the shinning expression in her eyes. Her wolf really was just too cute.

"I wouldn't fall that far." Ruby laughed as she bounced over to her partner, with her freshly showered the scents of vanilla and mint were much stronger, "You'd catch me with one of your glyphs."

Weiss raised a shapely eyebrow at that statement, "Oh I would, would I?" She eyed her wolf playfully.

Ruby nodded enthusiastically, "Yep, yep. You'd so catch me if I fell." As if to prove her point the wolf zipped back over to the window and started to lean out. A sharp whine came from below her feet making her look down, a black glyph appeared below her feet bucking in into the air and out the window. A small 'eep' escaped the wolf's lips but before she could fall more than two feet a white glyph caught her gently in mid air.

"Well I suppose it would look rather poor on myself if my leader did get herself injured under my watch." Weiss smiled at the window as the wolf glared at her.

"That wasn't what I had in mind." Ruby grumbled as she sat on the glyph pouting which Weiss found extremely cute, pouty wolf Ruby was almost too much for her.

Shaking her head the Heiress made as shooing motion with her hands, "Well move over, since you're out there already it will be quicker this way." Ruby did as she asked with a confused look. With a quick double check that she had her scroll and dust pouch Weiss stepped onto the ledge then onto glyph. Closing her eyes the Heiress focused on the glyph and made it descend to the ground.

"Oh cool!" Ruby cheered as they slowly made their way to the ground, "I didn't know you could do this with you semblance. That's awesome Weiss."

The Heiress didn't reply until they were on the ground, only then did she open her eyes and shook her head trying to clear the small pressure that had built behind her eyes. "It's not something I can do in combat so I don't do that often." She explained as the pressure disappeared, "It takes too much concentration and is not the real function of my family's semblance."

Ruby nodded as she looped her arm around Weiss' and began to walk, "What is the function of your semblance?"

"Well as you know my glyphs can act as platforms for me to base my attacks from or I can use them as to enhance my attacks. By using Dust in tandem with my semblance I can infuse my attacks with the Dust as well. I can also use them to enhance another person's attack and defense abilities as well." Weiss explained as they walked along.

"Wow, I knew you were pretty strong but with your semblance it's easy to see why it's hard to take you down in a fight." Ruby said in awe of her partner.

Weiss shook her head slightly, "I am not strong. By far I'm probably the weakest fighter on our team, if I'm going to win a fight I have to slowly chip away at my opponent and set myself up for the next attack or even the next five moves. I'm not like Yang who can just power through or Blake who can dodge around to the open side of the opponent or even you with your speed and skill."

Ruby frowned at the Heiress words, she didn't think of Weiss as weak far from it actually. "But you're able to bring Yang down and fight me and Blake into a stalemate for the most part, actually I've only ever seen Pyrrha beat you. I'd say that makes you far from weak."

Weiss couldn't help but shake her head at her wolf, of course the girl wouldn't see it like that, "Ruby while appreciate the gesture you're ignoring several things." Ruby went to open her mouth but Weiss cut over her, "For example, I can beat Yang because she's easy to read once her semblance kicks in, her mind runs in straight lines. Fighting Blake is along the same lines I just have to keep track of my open sides and be ready to summon a glyph to that side. And your fighting style while straight forward has many angles of attack and can be very unpredictable from time to time. The only person who can stand toe to toe with Pyrrha is Yang and that's just on a level of brute force."

Ruby considered the Heiress words before nodding, "You know you're really smart Weiss."

"Of course I am, I'm a Schnee." Weiss said flipping her hair over her shoulder with a smirk. "I have a name to take back." As they drifted back into silence Weiss watched as fellow students went about their day, she noted several Faunus students amongst them when something occurred in her mind, each of them only had one feature not two like the wolf currently clinging to her arm. She really hadn't put much thought into why Ruby had both ears and a tail, but now that she thought of it more she never had seen a Faunus with two features.

While they passed though one of the deserted gardens Weiss paused making Ruby stop short, "Weiss?" The wolf asked up at her partner.

"Ruby I have a question for you." Weiss started as she pulled them over to a stone bench glancing about to make sure they truly were alone.

"Okay?" Ruby asked as she sat down wondering what the Heiress wanted to know.

"I don't really know how to properly ask this without seeming insensitive so please don't take it as me being as such," Weiss started making the wolf cock her head to the side, "Why do you have a tail?" Ruby blinked several times before frowning, Weiss began to think she had crossed a line and quickly explained, "What I mean is every other Faunus I've seen only has one set of Faunus features, either a tail, ears, horns or others but never a set like you have. I was just wondering why that is."

"Oh." Ruby nodded in understanding, "Well you're right that it's not normal for Faunus to have two or more features of their animal nature but the answer is kinda disappointing." The wolf paused and Weiss nodded for her to continue, "Mom told me that it must be a genetic mutation that caused it. Normally wolves only have ears but there are a few that have tails instead. Either one of my parents had a tail or one of their ancestors did and I inherited both ears and tail. Since I'll probably never meet my birth parents I'll probably never know the full truth."

Weiss nodded, genetics were a weird thing from time to time, and hell her family was poster child for selective breeding. It made since that Faunus genetics would be much more complex than normal humans with both animal and human DNA incorporated, it also made since that it would be easy for a mutation to occur in them as well. "I wouldn't say it's a disappointing answer," Weiss smiled at her wolf. "Though I feel slightly foolish that I didn't think of it before." Ruby cocked her head to the side in confusion, "Ruby I've told you my family is obsessed with genetics. I've learned all there is about DNA and how it changes and mutates over time through the incorporation of new genes into the line. I should have expected that was the answer before I asked."

Ruby shrugged, "Well it's not really common for a Faunus to have two features, I think it's somewhere below two percent of the population though I'd check with Blake or Velvet to be sure." A small grin broke across the wolf's face, "Though could you picture Blake with a long black tail? Or Velvet with a fluffy white one?"

"That would be highly amusing, though Yang might have several bad puns is Blake did." Weiss sighed as she shook her head.

"Yeah but it would be super cute." Ruby gave a small 'squee' as her own tail swished back and forth happily.

"Maybe thought I'd still find you much cuter." Weiss smirked down at the crimson girl as her face lite up with blush. "I've always been more a dog person myself, though I guess I'll have to change that to wolf." The blush on Ruby's cheeks deepened.

"Weiiiissss." Ruby whined slightly as she hid her face in the Heiress shoulder.

Weiss heart flipped as she pulled her cute crimson wolf closer threading her fingers through her soft silky hair. She still couldn't pinpoint when she had become so affectionate towards Ruby, but she didn't quite care. She noticed that Ruby's tail continued to swish back and forth behind her as her wolf took a few deep breaths.

When Ruby pulled back slightly the Heiress was greeted by the gleam of silver, "I may be cute but you're beautiful." Ruby whispered as she looked up into ice blue eyes. Weiss now felt heat creep across her own face as she continued to look into the sterling silver orbs before her. "You're the most beautiful person I've ever met."

Now Weiss had to look away as her face burned with blush, she had been told she was beautiful before but it had always seemed and empty compliment. But the sincerity in Ruby's voice made the words extremely personal. "Yes, well." Weiss coughed and tried to control her blush, "Thank you Ruby." She glanced back down at the wolf only to have her lips pressed against the wolf's. Her eyes fluttered shut as Ruby wrapped her arms around her neck deepening the kiss.

Getting lost in the kiss Weiss ran her tongue across the younger girl's lips asking for entrance, which she gave readily. Slipping her tongue into Ruby's mouth the Heiress could taste the hints of strawberries and cherries. The sweet tastes made her moan slightly as she puled Ruby closer. She could feel the wolf tighten her grip on the back of her jacket as the wolf's tongue intertwined with her own.

A small grumble broke though the fog breaking them apart, both girls looked down as blush erupted across Ruby's face. Again a small grumble came through the air making Ruby blush harder as she once again buried her face though this time in to the Heiress' chest. She was so embarrassed, how could her stomach betray her like that? And now of all times?

Weiss let out a small chuckle as she shook her head, "Well I guess that's our sign that it's time fore breakfast." Ruby nodded though still not look her in the eye. "Well come on then, let's go get breakfast then we can go see Pyrrha."

* * *

Qrow yawned as he stood in the elevator as it climbed towards Ozpin's office. He was still a bit annoyed that Yang had just dumped in some cheap ass roach motel to sleep one off but it was better than the gutter, which is where Summer or Raven would have left him back in the day. He actually suspected that the only reason Yang had left him in a motel was because she was with her partner last night and it probably wouldn't have looked too good if she had just left her own uncle in a gutter in Vale. He should probably thank the black haired Faunus next time.

He laughed to himself when he remembered the look on the girl's face when he pegged her as a Faunus in ten seconds after meeting her, did she really think a small black bow would hide that from him? He was a full fledge Huntsman who specialized in recon and intelligence and he had practically helped raise a wolf. It would take a lot more than what she could do now to pull one over on him. Though she did seem to have potential, maybe if whatever Oz was going to send him on didn't take a whole lot of time he could come back and give the girl a full evaluation of her skills.

Taking out his flask he took a long drink just as the elevator doors opened revealing the headmasters office. Glynda was glaring at him, her green eyes flashing with annoyance as she spotted his flask. Ozpin just shook his head from behind his desk.

"Really couldn't even wait till after the meeting to get loaded?" Glynda growled as he walking into the office, "Where is you're sense of duty?"

"I sold it for some hooch in Vacuo a few years ago, or was it in that brothel in Mistrial?" Qrow replied with a shrug as he smirked at her.

Glynda's face contorted into a deep scowl as she continued to glare at him her hand straying towards her crop. Before she could draw her weapon Ozpin decided it was time to intercede. "Qrow thank you for coming on such short notice."

"Well it's not all the time I get a request of you directly anymore, so I figured it would be best if I showed up." Qrow shrugged again.

"Yes well I figured it would be best if we kept our contact to a minimum unless needed other wise." Ozpin replied, "Though we will have to wait until James-"

"What's old Steelcock got to do with this?" Qrow questioned harshly, "Is he going to finally get up off his ass and do something about Mantel?"

Ozpin sighed; he really should have avoided mentioning Ironwood until Qrow was at least somewhat sober. The man placed many of his grievances with the general. "I'm hoping to convince him to assist the people of Mantel before things deteriorate further, but that is not why I called you here."

"Steelcock won't do shit until it's too late," Qrow snorted. "Mantel will dissolved into civil war before the end of the month."

"We will deal with that if it comes to that." Ozpin sighed he knew Qrow was right. "But what I've called you here for is far more domestic." Pulling open a draw he withdrew Raven's mask and set it on the desk facing Qrow.

"Where the in the name of Grimm did you get that?" Qrow seethed as he stared at the mask.

Ozpin sighed, "Raven stopped by a few days ago." Qrow eyes narrowed dangerously. "I need you to find her before she does something reckless."

* * *

 **A/N: And we're back! First a large Thank You to everyone for understanding that I had to take care of real life first, that meant a lot with what was going on. I won't go into detail but it was very stressful and your thought were appreciated, life now is... I suppose weird is the most fitting word, again I'm not going into detail. Just know that until about the middle of August I have to play my life by ear and just go with what happens, if it's going to effect a chapter I'll be sure to tell you but I don't anticipate that but you never know so just please bare with with me. I promise I'll see this story to the end, it just may take me a bit longer than I planed.**

 **Anyways, a bit of whiterose fluffy fun and more about on Qrow. Next week we're staying with our rose pair and more about the Harvest Festival.**

 **With that: I can never express my thanks enough, come on in and let's chat, and may you find a reason to smile.**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four: Matters Of The Heart.

Ruby was very subdued as they walked into the front lobby of the infirmary, her ears were low in her hair and tail was curled up into her low back. While her eyes were up they lacked the usually glint of light that they had normally. As she looked around she chewed slightly on her lower lip trying to remember not to bite her nails. She kept her arms locked around Weiss' as the white haired girl led them up to the reception desk.

"Is Pyrrha still here?" Weiss asked as the lady looked up from her screen.

A few quick taps and the lady nodded, "Yes. Miss Nikos is still here, though she will be discharged by dinner. Would you like to go back a see her?"

"Yes we would." Weiss gave a nod.

"Alright," The lady nodded, "She's in room eight. I believe that her team is with her as well." Ruby cringed slightly but a soft stroke from Weiss' hand across her own settled her back down.

"Thank you." Weiss nodded again as she lead them around the desk and back into the hallway.

Ruby crinkled her nose slightly as she walked, the smell of antiseptics and cleaners mixed together in a caustic burning smell. There was also the slight hum of the florescent lights above that cause her ears to buzz making her want to shake her head to clear them.

Weiss glanced at her wolf from the corner of her eye noting all of Ruby's features. She knew that Ruby was still upset about the other day but there was little she could say to comfort her, she would have to see Pyrrha was okay before she accepted that she didn't need to feel so distraught. Giving the crimson girl's arm a slight squeeze drawing her attention the Heiress gave her a small smile with Ruby returned briefly.

Before reaching the room Ruby stopped short. Before Weiss could ask her what was wrong she noticed that she was taking a few deep breaths before her shoulders straightened and then began to take the lead herself. With her nerves settled the wolf gave a short soft knock on the door. "Come in." A cheerful voice chimed from behind the door.

As the red and white duo entered the room they were greeted by a strange but welcome sight. Pyrrha was sitting up in the middle of her bed in her normal pajamas with her long red hair flowing down behind her with a grazing of blush on her face. Behind her was a bubbly Nora, also in her pajamas, who was propped up on he knees with a brush in one hand and a lock of the battle maidens crimson hair in the other, she too had wide smile on her face. On the far side of the bed were Ren and Jaune sitting in chairs. Ren had a book open on his lap shaking his head at something that must have taken place before Ruby and Weiss had entered, and Jaune was beat red, his face resembling a rip tomato his mouth gaping and eyes wide.

"Are we interrupting something?" Weiss asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just messing with Jaune." Nora laughed as she waved at the pair.

"He did walk into that one." Ren sighed as he closed his book. Jaune finally closed his mouth and leaned back into his chair grumbling slightly.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Pyrrha asked with a large smile at the wolf and Heiress.

Ruby fidgeted slightly glancing down at the ground briefly before looking back up at the battle maiden, tears started to build up in her eyes. "I'm sorry Pyrrha, I really didn't mean to hurt you in the arena. I don't know what happened I just lost it and I hurt you. You're my friend and I didn't mean to do it." The wolf dissolved into tears as she spoke breaking Weiss' heartbreak.

"Oh Ruby." Pyrrha cried as she held her arms open for the wolf. Ruby took the invitation as she crossed the room and gently hugged the taller girl. Pyrrha pulled the wolf tighter against her, "I know you didn't mean to hurt me. What happened was an accident." She rubbed the wolf's back as she shook her head. "I'll admit you caught me off guard there at the end but I know that you would never to that purposely." Ruby went to open her mouth again but the battle maiden cut over her, "Ruby I know you didn't mean to hurt me, and I wasn't hurt that bad. Only a few cracked ribs and those are all healed up, I'm only going to be here until dinner and that's only just so they can make sure that everything healed properly." Ruby nodded slightly as she pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"Besides next time Pyrrha might accidently put you in here." Nora quipped making everyone in the room stare at her. "What?"

"Nora, not the time." Ren sighed as he shook his head.

Before anyone could reply there was a gentle knock on the door, which opened to reveal a nurse standing at the door, "Oh hello." She smiled at everyone, "I was just coming to check on Miss Nikos. I didn't realize that she had visitors."

Still wiping her eyes Ruby left the bed and retreated over to Weiss' side, the Heiress instantly wrapped her arms around her wolf's waist. Nora slowly slid off the bed as well and took a seat on the arm of Ren's chair. "We were just stopping by to make sure Pyrrha was alright." Weiss said as Ruby nestled into her neck getting a small dusting of blush on her cheeks.

"It's alright." The nurse replied as she took some readings off the instrument panels displaying various numbers. "Having good friends around helps with the healing process, and since her injuries weren't bad Miss Nikos isn't under strict visiting hours."

"And they let me stay here over night." Nora smiled brightly, "It was like a slumber party! Oh, oh, oh we need to get a bigger slumber party organized with all the girls! We can have your team, me and Pyrrha, and invite Coco and Velvet too. Maybe see if there are any other girls that want to come and have a fun awesome night of gossiping, junk food and pillow fights! Maybe Goodwitch will let us use the ballroom! This is going to be sooooo awesome!" The small energetic berserker was vibrating as her smile started to become slightly manic.

"Nora." Ren shot a look at the small girl making her calm down slightly. How the calm boy could reign in his partner was one of the few mysteries that few would ever figure out.

"Right well, we should probably go find the other half of our team so well see you later at dinner." Weiss shaking her head very glad that she had Ruby as a partner. While her wolf could be hyper she was nowhere near as bad as Nora.

"Of course." Pyrrha smiled and waved as the pair left.

Once they had left the infirmary Weiss noticed that Ruby was still in a morose mood, her tail hung low against her legs, her ears were still low against her hair and silver eyes down cast on the ground.

With a sigh the Heiress lead them off of the main path and into another enclosed garden and settled them down on a bench. "Ruby?" The wolf's eyes shot up to meet hers. "What's wrong?"

Ruby took a deep breath before letting it out slowly, "I'm still confused." She whispered. "I'm glad I didn't hurt Pyrrha any worse than I did and I've accepted that I didn't mean to do it and that it was an accident. But I'm confused as to why it happened." Ruby looked away from her and off into the bright oranges and yellows of the trees. "I don't know why it happened and I don't want it to happen again. But if I don't' know why it happened then how can I prevent it from happening again?"

Weiss considered the redheads words as she studied her wolf's features. She could see the worry and hesitation in her silver eyes; her face held a slight tension in it and her ears were still low. "What were you feeling when it happened?"

Ruby hesitated; Weiss took both of her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze of reassurance. "I wanted to prove I was strong." Ruby spoke very carefully as she considered her words. "Well that was at first, I wanted to prove I was strong and that I was to be taken seriously. I wanted to show that I was worthy."

"Worthy?" Weiss raised an eyebrow at the word. Ruby blushed a little before starting again.

"I, ah, during the fight I let my senses expand so I could keep track of Pyrrha when I moved and I could smell you in the stands." Ruby's blush grew darker as she looked down at her hands. "And I wanted to prove that I was worthy of you." Her voice lowered to the point of a whisper. Weiss blushed as well as she looked down at their intertwined hands.

"You dolt." Weiss whispered looking back up, Ruby's ears perked up and her tail twitched happily.

"But then it was like something shifted once her shot hit me." Ruby continued, "It was if there was the world went red and every thought was replaced by the need to destroy and show my dominance over everyone." Ruby shuddered slightly, "I wanted nothing more than to rip apart anything in my path, to show that no one was stronger than me."

As Ruby fell silent Weiss went over her words. They weren't Ruby's normal words; stronger, dominance, destroy. Those were words a predatory would use when hunting its prey but that didn't make since either since Ruby would never hunt someone let alone Pyrrha. No those words were more like an…

Weiss paused and looked at the wolf across from her, a question rising in her mind; was Ruby what she thought she was. Only one way to find out, "Ruby?" She asked slowly her wolf perked up slightly. "I know I don't know much about the Faunus world so please bare with me. I know in the animal world there are certain animals that become leaders of their respective packs, does that apply to Faunus as well?" Ruby shifted slightly but nodded. Weiss took a deep breath before pressing on. "Does that apply to you?"

Ruby looked down but nodded again, "Yes. I'm an Alpha." Weiss' brow furrowed slightly, she knew what it meant in the animal world but did that translate into the Faunus world as well. Ruby seeing the Heiress unasked questioned continued. "So way back when before the Kingdoms were established just like Humans, Faunus gathered together in communities as well. Because of our animal nature there was a social hierarchy based on power and ability. Those that could lead were Alpha's. They lead through commanding personalities, and yes through shows of force if they had to. These communities were often nomadic and when they would cross while not often it wasn't uncommon for the Alpha's to confront each other. Most of the time they tired to settle matter peacefully but sometimes that wasn't the case." Ruby leaned back slightly and looked up into the sky. "As time passed and the Kingdoms started to rise and people could live safely the need for these nomadic communities started to lessen as did the need for Alpha's to lead them and the Alpha's started to disappear. Even now you won't find many Alpha's and anyone who claims they are usually has twisted the title into something sinister or dark. I've only run across two other Alphas but tried to challenged me but I was able to beat them."

Weiss nodded along as Ruby explained following her wolf's story, it made sense that back before the Kingdoms the Faunus were organized like the humans. And how they had organized also made sense too. And as the necessity for the Alphas and communities decreased they had begun to slip away. "So there are still some Alpha's left in the world?" Weiss asked breaking the small silence.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded, "But the numbers go down every year. You're more likely to find them in the Wolf packs because they live in the frontier so they still have need for them but yeah you're not likely to find them in other Faunus species. But every Faunus still has the ability to recognize an Alpha."

"How?" Weiss asked.

"Scent." Ruby answered tapping her nose. "All Alpha's have a pheromone that Faunus still recognize and it alerts them to they are near an Alpha. Most now have really bad reactions to the Alpha pheromone because of those that have twisted it."

"I take it that's another reason why most of the Faunus always hesitate around you at first." Weiss sighed shaking her head. Ruby nodded in agreement.

"It really doesn't help that I'm a wolf and an Alpha." Ruby shrugged.

Weiss gave her wolf a small smile, "The Faunus world sounds like a worse headache than Atlas politics." Ruby snorted slightly. "But I suppose it helps that the pheromones let you know who's in charge. Unlike Mantel where there are so many business men controlling the policies that you're never sure who's backing which bill." The Heiress voice became slightly bitter as she spoke drawing Ruby's attention.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked cocking her head.

Weiss sighed heavily, "Not many people are aware of this but Mantle is on the brink of a civil war. It has been for sometime. And it's due to the policies that are being passed with out the consent of the people. Many of them are for deregulations of worker safety, workers rights and unionization all to save money. Some are for tax reductions on the upper echelon allowing them to keep more of their money; others are for removal of rights of groups that could oppose the people in power. Recently the bill have been removing Faunus right, and I'll give you there weren't many in Mantel to begin with but now it could lead to Faunus hunts if things deteriorate even further." Ruby flinched hard her eyes going wide with shock. Weiss cringed slightly; Faunus Hunts were a very dark part of Mantels history, one that had stopped only a few decades ago.

"And no one can stop them?" Ruby asked in a small voice.

Weiss shook her head, "There are a few, General Ironwood and the other three Generals of the Wall might be the peoples best bet but at this point I wouldn't put it past them to be in the pockets of one or more businessman as well." Weiss sighed, "It wouldn't even surprise me if they were in the pockets of my father or if he was the one funding half of these bills."

Ruby shuddered again, "I know of General Ironwood. He and my family use to be close but it all changed after my mom died for some reason. He's a good man, do you really think he'd be bought?"

Weiss sighed, "If my father got to him then it's highly probable." Ruby gave her a questioning look; "My father doesn't buy people in the proper since of the word all the time. If money is enough then that's the end of it but if not, he'll use any combination of blackmail, extortion and even framing them for a crime. I don't know everything but I do know enough of what he's done. If he got something on the General then there is a possibility that he too belongs to my father." Weiss felt the ice creep into her words as she spoke.

Ruby noticed her partner's demeanor change as she spoke and slipped in closer to the Heiress nuzzling into her neck again, she felt the Heiress hands instantly wrap around her back instantly. She knew that being at the white haired girl's neck calmed her down but she had noticed that it also help calm the Heiress down as well. Decided to change the topic before Weiss could strew on it further Ruby brought up the coming festival. "So are you looking forward to the Harvest Festival?"

Weiss nodded as she treaded her hand up into her wolf's hair, "Yes this will be my first actually festival, I'm curious to see what it's all about."

Ruby pulled way and blinked at her partner in confusion, "You've never celebrated Harvest?"

Weiss shook her head, "My family deemed Harvest below their notice and it's never really been celebrated in Mantle much anyways, well at least in the cities. There are probably some smaller communities that celebrate it." Weiss shrugged.

"That's awful." Ruby gave her a look of shock, "Hunter should celebrate Harvest. It's a great time to be a Huntress or Huntsman."

"Yes well seeing as how Mantel began deeming Hunters unnecessary once the Atlasian program took off it's not a huge surprise that it not as big." Weiss explained as she moved some of Ruby's hair out of her eyes.

"But it's a celebrations of past, present and future Hunters." Ruby exclaimed, "It's our heritage as a group and our way of honoring those that came before us."

"Well then you'll just have to show me how to properly celebrate a true Harvest Festival." Weiss smiled as she cupped her wolf's face. "I take it you've had your fair share of festivals?"

"Yep." Ruby grinned widely, "Every year on Patch my family help set it up and also helped run several of the events. They even did a round robin for the visiting Hunters that showed up, though mom usually came out on top if she participated." Ruby smirked at the bit, "Though she only did it if there weren't many in the tournament to begin with, she said she wouldn't feel right winning every year. Though I do remember one year when a lot of Huntsman for Mistrial showed up and challenged her to enter thinking she wouldn't make it through many rounds, boy were they wrong," The wolf laughed as she shook her head. "She trounced everyone of them in no time flat putting them all on their backs before they knew what hit them."

"Your mother sounds more and more interesting every time you talk about her." Weiss smiled lightly at her wolf.

"She was amazing." Ruby smiled, "I know she would like you for sure and you'd probably be begging her to teach you."

"And why is that?" Weiss asked with a slightly raised shapely eyebrow.

Ruby snickered slightly, "She was a Dust mage and she also used it in combination of her semblance. She could clear a battlefield with just a few well places Dust spells."

"Did she have a glyph semblance as well?" Weiss asked, she knew that there were other glyph semblances like her own but had never run across another like herself.

"Nope." Ruby shook her head, "Her semblance was something called Full Clone. It was a lot like Blake's only instead of shadows it a full flesh and blood clone that she created, she could command them or let them go with their own free will. In combination with her twin great swords and Dust work she was unstoppable. Her moves were so graceful just like yours too, never wasting a move and always flowing into the next with little effort." Ruby's eyes grew distant as she talked, "She could create nine clones so she could have ten fights going on at the same time or use more or one clone to set up her moves just like Blake's."

Weiss had to admit just the few stories Ruby had shared with her made Summer Rose seem like a legend in her own right. But that also begged the question, how did she die on just a simple mission? Surely a Huntress with such prowess wouldn't have been taken down so easily. There had to be more, it was the only thing that made sense.

"But then she started to use her clones to climb up in to the tree after Yang and she was sooooo mad at her for getting stuck that high off the ground. It was hilarious, Yang was just hanging there by her overall straps and Mom was trying to scold her while climbing and trying not laugh at the same time, Dad and Qrow were on the ground rolling with laughter and Mom kept yelling at them too wondering how Yang and I survived when she was out on missions." Ruby laughed as she finished up her story, most what which Weiss had missed but from the last part she understood it involved Yang getting stuck at some height while Summer tried to rescue her while trying not to laugh.

"It is a valid question." Weiss sighed, "Your mom was right to question the sanity of you dad and uncle."

Ruby nodded, "We always got into some kind of trouble when mom was away, though usually it wasn't that bad. One time Yang convinced me to swim to an island in the middle of a lake not far form our house and we stayed in tents until mom came back, without telling dad or Qrow so when mom got back she was livid that they had lost her daughter but when she found us she had a good laugh after she scolded us. She then got some food and joined us for a few days."

Weiss shook her head, her wolf really did have and interesting childhood where her own had been cold and clinical. Her family had kept her at an arms length for the majority of her life, only bothering with her if it suited them. The only one who had shown her any form of affection had been Winter. Her sister had been the only thing in her cold life that had been a bright spot, the older girl had been her shoulder when she needed one, she had been a gentle voice to comfort her or a strong voice of encouragement when she didn't feel like she could do it. Winter had been her strength before that day. Winter had been taken from her just like Summer had been taken from Ruby.

Weiss quickly locked down on her thoughts. It would do her no good to focus on the past, she was going to focus on the future, a future with Ruby. One where they both were happy and one where they were together and one where their future was bright. Ruby was her light now, Ruby was her strength. And she could be Ruby's, she could help her wolf, she could protect her.

Reaching out Weiss pulled Ruby close into her, claiming her lips in a very forceful kiss silencing the wolf who had still been chattering while the Heiress thought.

Ruby hadn't noticed her partner lose focus on the conversation until her lips were pressed firmly against the Heiress', not that the wolf minded one bit. Ruby melted against Weiss looping her arms around her neck pulling herself closer. She felt the Heiress' tongue swipe across her lips asking for entrance, which the wolf gladly gave moaning as Weiss tongue slipped in and pushed against her own. The wolf slipped onto the white haired girl's lap straddling her legs, her tail swing slowly. She felt Weiss hand slip up into her hair, nails scrapping at her scalp causing her to moan again.

Finally Ruby had to break the kiss in order to grab a lung full of air, Weiss growled at the lose off contact and attack the wolf's neck with her lips and teeth. Ruby squeaked into the open causing a jolt of electricity to shoot through the Heiress. Slightly holding onto her wolf's hair Weiss kept Ruby's head tilted back so she could continue to attack the head head's neck.

Ruby felt like she was on fire as Weiss nipped, kissed and lick her exposed neck. She tried to keep her voice quite but found it to be growing difficult as her whines started to escape her lips more frequently. "W-w-Weisssss." She hissed as the Heiress latched onto her collarbone, "AHHHH." Ruby pulled herself in closer to the Heiress pressing their chests together.

"And over her-" A voice drifted through the air which was suddenly caught off, Professor Oobleck was leading a small group of people through the garden with a flag, everyone froze. Weiss and Ruby looked on the group with large wide while the group stared back with equally flustered look. It was Oobleck that recovered first, "Is nothing at all. Nope nothing to see here moving along, quickly, quickly." His arms waving wide as he started to push the group out of the garden the way they came in a hurried fashion disappearing around the corner. Suddenly his head whipped back around the corner, his glasses flaring in the light. "Really you two, if you're going to get involved go back to your room." His head whipped back away as blush erupted onto Ruby and Weiss' faces.

* * *

Raven sat on the edge of the cliff leaving her legs dangling over the edge. Her eyes stared off into the distance as the sun set. "I'm sorry." She said breaking the silence around her. "I know that I don't deserve to even talk to you anymore. I let you down at every turn and yet you never held that against me. You were always there for me. You were my first true friend, the first person I could trust, the first person I confided in." She paused as a tear slid down her cheek, "My first love. And I let you down."

Shaking her black hair Raven tried to keep her voice even, "You did everything I couldn't. You lead our team, showed so much kindness, you even raised my daughter when you had every right to hate her." Raven hung her head, "When I realized I loved you I feared what would happen between us so I pushed you away and even then you took it with a smile and continued to push back still being a part of my life regardless of how I tried to hurt you. You were everything to me and I realized that too late. I ran and hid from the world because I was so ashamed of what I did."

"And even then you still kept smiling, raising my daughter as your own showing her the love I never could. You even gave her a sister and showed them how to be a proper family and even started them on their journey to becoming Huntresses. You could have left and never looked back but yet you stayed and looked for me, trying to bring me back even if it wasn't for you but for the ones you called family." The black haired woman gave up on her attempts to hid her tears, her hand clenched in her lap as the salty fluid dropped down onto them. "I failed you in so many ways but you kept looking."

"You died still looking for me," Raven sobbed openly now throwing her head back, "I'm the reason you died. If I had just come back you'd still be alive. We could have tried again, raised our daughters right together with Tia and Qrow. If I had known I would have come back, I would have come back to you." Pulling her arms tight against her sides Raven continued to sob.

After several minutes she managed to gain control of herself again and straightened out wiping her face. "I miss you so much, I have for such a long time now." Shaking her head clear Raven straightened her back, her eyes hardening out over the sea, "He's come back. I don't know how but he's back and he's not going to stop until I put him down for good this time. I should have made sure he was gone years ago but I took James at his word, I won't be making that mistake again. He's going after Prometheus so I have to find it first before he can get his hand on it." Standing Raven reattached her sword at her hip before walking in front of the stone marker running her hand over engraved rose in the stone before leaning over and pressing her lips lightly against the rose.

Standing once more Raven smiled at the marker. "Goodbye my love and fair hunting." Replacing her mask she opened a portal and step through.

* * *

 **A/N: So I know I said more about the Harvest Festival last time but I decided to forgo that for now but it will be there next time, so for now just a bit of background on what it is. Think of it was a week long Halloween festival with Grimm masks and stories of past Hunters. And before someone cries foul: No Winter is NOT dead, still not telling where she is or what's up with her but that will be coming soon.**

 **With that: Many thanks as always I express, feel free to stop in and put your feet up, and may your joys be many and your sorrows few.**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five: Harvest Date.

Dinner found a very embarrassed Ruby and Weiss sitting at their table with their heads down avoiding eye contact with the people around them, word of what they had been caught doing in the garden spread quicker than wild fire during a drought. Both girls had a current a light dusting of blush as they ate, one hand still intertwine together on the bench between them. Yang was sitting across from them chuckling softly every time she looked up from her own plate while Blake just shook her head and ignored the few stares that came their way from the surrounding students.

Weiss down right refused to look Yang in the eyes from the embarrassment and Ruby would only make little non-committal noises when her sister asked a question. It was very clear that the blonde was having the time of her life at the red and white duo's expense.

"Sooo Ruby," Yang decided to finally take some pity on her sister, for now. "Looking forward to the Harvest Festival?"

The wolf's ears perked up as she nodded, "Yep. I heard that there's going to be bonfires with costumes on the Equinox night, that's going to be awesome!"

"Equinox night?" Weiss asked Ruby with a raised eyebrow.

"It's what the night of the full moon is called during Harvest." Ruby explained, "It used to signal for when the farmers should be getting ready to harvest their crops and for the Hunters to ready for Grimm Hunts. Since it was the brightest night of the Harvest the Grimm were less likely to attack so a lot of the parties took place then too."

"Since the rise of the Kingdoms and defense walls the significance behind it has diminished slightly but for Hunters it still means we should get ready for the Grimm Hunts." Yang continued, "Mom and Dad used to hold the round robin on Patch during the day then bonfires at night."

"So we have to buy costumes for that night?" Weiss questioned still refusing to look at the blonde.

Yang shrugged, "If you want too, a lot of the times its just masks or small something small that alters your appearance, it would be better to ask an upper year what Beacon does."

As if summoned Coco and Velvet walked up to the younger team. Velvet was shaking her head while Coco had a wide predatory grin that made Yang's look tame. "Hey girl's." The fashionesta purred as she approached. "How's it going?"

"Fine." Ruby shrugged not catching the brunette's grin. "Just talking about the Harvest Festival."

"Oh how fun." Coco nodded as she sat down, "Take you're all looking forward to it?" Nods from all were received. "Good, good. Sooooooo Ruby." Coco smiled as she leveled her eyes with the wolf. "I heard something very interesting just a few seconds ago." Ruby caught the draw in her words and lite up with blush, Weiss snapped her gaze down to her salad as if it had suddenly become the most interesting thing in the world.

"Coco." Velvet sighed as she sat down next to her girlfriend.

"So I was wondering," Coco continued ignoring the rabbit Faunus, her grin widening. "Since Ruby's a wolf and Weiss is a Heiress, which one of you is the top?"

Yang who had decided to take a drink sent a fountiouns spray of liquid from her mouth and started to laugh loudly, Blake's smirk that had been growing on her face widened into a full blown grin as she turned her amber eyes towards the wolf and Heiress. Ruby was doing the best impression of her name yet, her face a full blossom of crimson and trying to merge with the bench while Weiss was doing her best impression of a fish, eyes wide mouth opening and closing with no sound coming out.

Velvet groaned as she put her head down on the table. "Coco that is not appropriate."

Coco shrugged as her eyes flashed with amusement behind her glasses. "Inappropriate is my middle name." Velvet just shook her head as she lifted if off the table to glare at her girlfriend.

"Now Coco," Velvet said with narrowed eyes. "I know exactly what your middle name is," Coco quickly looked away from the rabbit Faunus. "And I happen to know that you're not very fond of it, so unless you want me to tell Yang, behave."

Coco coughed as she adjusted her beret giving a subtle nod, "Right, sure bunbun." Turning back to the Heiress who was now glaring at her she just shrugged and smiled again. "Sorry but I couldn't resist."

Weiss huffed and looked away making Yang chuckle, "All good Coco, Weiss is just being icy. So how does the Harvest Festival work here?" The blonde asked changing gears before her teammate decided the older girl would be good for target practice.

"Well usually the only thing that happens on the campus is the bonfires, most of the time students will head down to the city." Coco explained with a shrug, "Though a lot of the times upper years are sent out on missions during the festival so it's a hit and miss as to who's around."

"You're also not likely to see many costumes either." Velvet added, "Most of the students just ware masks. It's really eerie seeing all of the masks at night during the fires."

"Yeah but it's really cool." Coco added as she looked down at her scroll giving a small grimace, "Come on Velvet we need to go get Yatsu and Fox. Well girls see you around."

Shortly after the older girls left team RWBY also left the dinning hall, Weiss was still muttering under her breath as she glared at the ground, Ruby was still holding the Heiress hand though was looking anywhere but at her partner. Yang and Blake trailed behind the red and white duo, Yang couldn't help but keep chuckling while Blake had a small smirk on her lips.

Before they reached the dorm, Yang reached out and grabbed the Heiress' shoulder bringing her up short. Weiss turn to face the blonde, her eyes still flashing with ice. "Hey I need to talk to you." Yang said ignoring the glare.

"About?" Weiss questioned her gaze not shifting.

Yang rolled her eyes, "It will quick. Blake you wanna take Ruby with you?" The panther gave a nod as she motioned for Ruby to follow. The young wolf looked torn between staying with her partner and following the older girl.

With a sigh Weiss released her wolf's hand and nodded, "Go on Ruby. We'll be up in a bit." Ruby nodded and followed the black haired girl into the dorm. Once they disappeared The Heiress turned to face the blonde, "Alright what is this about?"

Yang sighed and motioned Weiss to follow her into the courtyard, "Not much just want to talk."

"And we couldn't have done this in the dorm because?" Weiss left her question hanging in the air as she followed behind.

"Well I really didn't think you'd want Ruby to hear a few things." Yang explained as she neared the tree and leaned against the bark and faced the white haired girl, her words had gotten the Heiress attention.

"Go on." Weiss motioned with her hand.

Yang nodded, "Well you and Ruby seem to be getting much closer. And I know this is the first real relationship for both of you so as her older sister I'm naturally curious as to your intentions." Weiss blinked, her intentions? Wasn't it Yang that made her realize that she wanted to be with Ruby? Yang seeing the confusion in her eyes sighed again, "What I mean is do you see this as a long term thing or are you just in this for the short fun?" The blonde's words picked up a bit of heat at her last words.

Weiss went to answer on a knee jerk reaction when she stopped short. Was she in this for the long term? She knew that she had promised she would be the one to protect Ruby but what happened if things went bad and she was the one hurting Ruby again? Could she protect her wolf from herself now that there were together?

But yet the more she thought about it the more the Heiress couldn't see herself with anyone else. Ruby made her feel safe, Ruby made her feel less stand offish for to the rest of the world. When she was with Ruby everything seemed right.

Shaking her head Weiss looked back at the blonde, "I'll be honest Yang, I have no idea what I'm doing in this relationship. Ruby and I are taking this day by day and seeing where it leads us. So I have no idea what's going to happen between us but if I can tell you right now, I can't see myself with anyone other than Ruby now."

Yang nodded at the Heiress, "Well that about the answer I expected. Ruby is probably thinking a long the same thing but I had to ask you since she is my baby sis. I don't have to worry about an older sister with you acting all protective over you do I?" Yang asked. Weiss felt her whole body stiffen and her eyes grow cold as she looked at the blonde. Yang blinked in shock at the sudden shift in the Heiress' mood. "Ah sorry, didn't mean to strike a nerve."

Weiss closed her eyes and took several deep calming breaths, it wasn't right to get cold with Yang now, the blonde probably didn't even know that she had an older sister, it wasn't something her family talked about. "No Yang, I'm sorry. And no you don't have to worry about that."

"Oh." Yang nodded, "You want to talk about it?" She ventured. Weiss shook her head. "Okay well if you ever do anyone of us will listen."

"I know." Weiss nodded looking away from the brawler, she hadn't thought about Winter this much in such a long time. The reality was just too painful.

"Right well on a lighter note, one more question." Yang switched gears. Weiss raised an eyebrow at the blonde, "Have you asked her out yet?" Blush shot up to the Heiress' cheeks.

* * *

Ruby sat on her partner's bed as she waited for Weiss and Yang to return; across from her Blake sat in her own reading her book in silence. The wolf shot a glance at the panther from time to time fidgeting slightly. "You know you could just ask me already." Blake commented dryly as she flipped a page.

Ruby fidgeted some more before sighing, "Well it's just something happened this morning," the wolf looked towards the door her ears twitching for any sound.

"Oh?" Blake questioned, her own ears twitched as she scanned too.

"Yeah, when Weiss and I were waking up." Ruby nodded, some blush made its way up into her cheeks. "Well I suppose it was more afterwards when I finally noticed." Blake just raised and eyebrow eyes still on her book. "Well when Weiss was in the shower I, ah, I smelled something."

Blake's eyes slowly came off her book as she looked over at the wolf, her face was burning with blush as she looked down at the ground, her tail in her lap as she rain her fingers through the fur nervously. "Ruby?" The panther had an idea what she what been hinting at.

"I mean I didn't do anything, I think, that would cause it. And we didn't you know do anything other than cuddle and sleep last night which was really really nice. And then when I smelled it, I was kinda confused at first cause I didn't recognize it right away. And then after I realized what it was my brain kinda went foggy and I was drawn to it but before I got to it I feel and it snapped me out of it but the more I think about it the more I feel this tingling through my body." Ruby rambled as she looked down at the ground.

"I get it Ruby." Blake nodded as she held out her hand to stop the wolf. Silver eyes looked up at her sheepishly as Blake sighed. "I'm assuming I don't have to give you 'The Talk' now do I?"

Ruby paled slightly and shook her head rapidly, Blake was surprised her semblance didn't activate. "NO!" Ruby shuddered, "No, Yang and I had that conversation when I was thirteen. And I'd rather forget a lot of what she said."

Blake let out a small chuckle, she could imagine that talk would have been extremely awkward for the young wolf, especially with Yang. "Good." Blake nodded, "Then I shouldn't have to tell you what happened then right?" Ruby shook her head, "Alright so why are bringing this up then?"

"I don't know if it's too early for things like that to be happening." Ruby muttered. Blake nodded, she could understand what Ruby was feeling, hell Yang and herself had just had this conversation between themselves. "I mean we've only been, well I don't know what we are cause I don't know if I have to ask her out to consider her my girlfriend or if she has to do it because she's an Heiress, but it's only been about a month and this is my first relationship and it's also Weiss' so I want to do this right so we don't wind up hurting each other or something like that and I really want to stay with her so what if it's too early and then we mess up and-"

"Ruby." Blake cut over the rambling wolf, shaking her head the panther went over to her leaders side. The red head looked up from the floor as she took a deep breath, "While you're understandably worried about this because it is your first real relationship, you're making a bigger deal of this than what it is. Is it too early for the next step in your relationship with Weiss? That's something only the two of you can decide. Is it too early to be feeling things like this, again it's something you should talk about but if the two of you are feeling the same thing then probably not." Blake smiled at the wolf, "You have to take thing's at your pace so both of you are comfortable."

Ruby nodded, "Thanks Blake."

"Sure thing Ruby." Blake nodded and walked back to her bed just as the door opened for Yang and Weiss.

Before Ruby could say anything Weiss spoke first, "Ruby can I speak to you for a minute?" The wolf's brow furrowed but nodded and followed her partner out of the room catching a small chuckle from her sister and into the lounge area of their floor. The Heiress sat down on the couch and motioned for Ruby to do the same. "Ruby it's been brought to my attention that I have yet to ask you something."

The wolf blinked in confusion, "Yes?"

Taking a deep breath Weiss looked into the wolf's silver eyes, "Ruby Rose, would you like to be my date for the Harvest Festival?"

Ruby's eyes widened as her heart leapt into her throat, "Yes!" she answered quickly her head bobbing up and down.

Weiss smiled as she leaned in and captured the wolf's lips with her own, Ruby's tail wrapped around to the side brushing up against the Heiress' leg sending shivers up her spine. Pulling back the Heiress moved a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her wolf's silver eyes out of the way. With a smile Ruby nuzzled into her hand, "Alright let's go back to the room and get ready for bed." Ruby nodded along as she hooked her arms around Weiss'.

When they returned to the room they found Yang and Blake already in the bottom bed, Blake still reading while Yang was curled into the panther's side. Weiss quickly entered the bathroom and changed leaving it open for Ruby. Once the door was closed Yang's head shot up and looked over at the Heiress.

"So, I take it you finally asked her out officially?" The blonde smirked as a light blush colored Weiss' cheeks.

"Well you did manage to bring up a few good points." Weiss shrugged keeping her gaze away from the lilac gaze. The bathroom door opened as Ruby exited. After she dropped off her clothes the wolf made her way over to jump up to her bed when a gentle hand on her wrist stopped her.

Weiss held her wolf's wrist lightly as she pulled her towards the bottom bunk, silver eyes lite up with understanding as she quickly joined her in the bed making Yang's head shoot up again. "Hey now, what's going on over there."

Weiss rolled her eyes as she pulled Ruby in closer, "Well you sleep with your girlfriend, so I fail to see why I can't with mine." The Heiress could almost feel the heat radiate off Ruby's face as her wolf burrowed her face in to her chest. Yang was about to protest when an amber gaze silenced her.

Content that they had avoided an unnecessary argument Blake sighed and closed her book. "Well goodnight everyone." A chorus of 'night' were returned as the panther shut off her reading light casting the room in darkness. With a content sigh Blake slipped down into her bed and cuddled close to the blonde.

* * *

General James Ironwood stood on the bridge of the Atlas battleship the 'Eisen-Krieger' looking the ever stoic General of the Wall that he should. His eyes forward, back straight, legs shoulder width apart, arms clasped firmly behind his back, face in a natural position giving nothing away. Outwardly the man looked calm, composed and in control. On the inside however he was just barely above a full-blown melt down.

His thoughts flew around his head faster than what he could keep up with. So many things had gone wrong so fast that he was still having trouble figuring out just where exactly it had all started. First things had only been slightly tense then with a sudden flurry of laws and bills being passed in closed door sessions the tension became more noticeable. The laws and bills were followed by an increase taxes on imported goods, and since Mantel didn't have many means to grow enough food to feed its population many families were forced to spend their already meager salaries on food instead of other necessities.

If that wasn't bad enough one of the bills that had been passed had suddenly increased the taxes on the lower class citizens while another all but striped any Faunus of their rights or even to a decent job forcing them either into mandatory military service or into harsh mining jobs. Of course another hidden clause in another bill essentially disqualified most of them from military service.

Then nearly three months ago an 'accidental' death in one of the factories where no investigations were done to see what really happened set the people off. Workers rioted and took control of the factory and opened fire on police when they tried to take back the factory. After five days fifteen police officers were dead and the all the workers had been killed when a 'stray' police officers bullet impacted a drum of Dust causing the whole factory to explode. That was when the riots took to the street. The people were tired of the strangle hold the 'government' had on them. And truthfully Ironwood couldn't blame them. He was just thankful that the military hadn't been called in, yet.

Another problem was the politicians who kept calling this a 'civil war' keeping any of the other Kingdoms from interfering. It wasn't a civil war, it was a God damned Revolution and it was only a matter of time before the people rose up against those in power. And when they did Ironwood knew they would be slaughtered and the main reason was standing right beside him.

The first time he saw, it, James knew something was very, very wrong. They way it acted, talked and interacted were just unnerving. At a passing glance someone would be forgiven for thinking that beside him was just a normal eighteen year old girl with orange hair and shockingly bright green eyes. But if they paid closer attention they'd notice that they girl barely moved. She didn't fidget or sway when she stood, no subtle rise and fall of her chest, she barely even blinked. And then there was that smile, that ever present cheerful turn of her lips as if everything was funny to her.

James knew what she was, sentient artificially created life. She was the success of the esteemed Dr. Collodi after years of research, testing and experimentations. James knew that Dr. Collodi personally and knew that the he was considered a genius in the field of artificial intelligence, the Atlasian Knights were proof of that but they still had to be control and ordered about while this girl could act independently without commands, could think of solutions for herself and even question any order given her. That fact alone was astonishing, then James had learned of the girl's true secret. She had an Aura.

An Aura. The outward projection of ones soul in the form of a shield or as a weapon. And this artificially created life, made of gears and wires had one. To James this revelation shook him to the vary core of his being. If this girl had a soul it could mean one of two things; either Dr. Collodi had learned how to create a soul then infuse it into a machine which would have been very disturbing or more frightening idea that he had learned how to extract a persons soul from them then forge it into a new one. Frankly James wasn't sure which option he found more unnerving.

The girl had been requested to accompany him to Vale. Ironwood had to repress a scowl at that, 'requested'. No he had been ordered without an order to bring this girl to Vale. Dr. Collodi had arrived just hours before he had set out for Vale telling him Augustus Schnee had suggested that it would be beneficial for the girl to see how different Vale was from Atlas. The order was clear, he was to take this girl to Vale whether he liked it or not.

Ironwood's thoughts were broken as his communications officer spoke up, "General. Message from the Vale Council, we have been cleared to land in airfield seven. They are also requesting a full personal and cargo manifest."

James nodded it was standard requirements for foreign airships, especially military vessels. "Send them the requested forms and begin landing procedure." He turned to look at the girl beside him causing her to finally move and look up at him. "You are to remain with an escort at all times, do not wonder to far into the city."

"Of course General." The girl nodded still smiling. "I will probably remain on Beacon's campus to learn more about the Hunters here and compare how they differ from those at the Academy." James nodded, keeping her at Beacon would be better anyways.

As the airship began to descend James left the bridge and entered his private quarters and activated a secure communications line. The answer came almost immediately.

"James good to see you're finally here." Ozpin said as the old man looked into the screen.

"Ozpin, we may have a problem."

* * *

Adam was ready. All his work on tracking down his wayward love was finally going to pay off. And these stupid humans were going to unwittingly help him. He almost couldn't keep the smile off his face as he thought about it. He couldn't believe his luck that they just happened to have a celebration where people actually wore Grimm masks out in public hiding their identity.

Of course he had known about the Harvest Festivals but had always deemed in a worthless human holiday and had never bothered to actually celebrate it. Now however it would be serving as a perfect cover for his plans. If they thought their precious bonfires would light up the night then they were in for a surprise.

"Sir." A recruit came up behind him breaking his musings, "We received reports of the Atlasian Battleship the 'Eisen-Krieger' has landed in Vale airfields."

Adam turned and took the report from the recruit, his eyes widening as he thought of all the possibilities of what he could do if they could get their hands on a Battleship, a destroyer class to boot. This time Adam failed to keep the smile from spreading across his face, "Contact Roman, I have a job for him."

* * *

 **A/N: I'm soooo sorry! Things happened and I got behind on my writing. I was going to post this yesterday but my internet went down and I only just now got it back up and going again. It really seems like the days are conspiring against me but I am not going to let it win! Anywho, I know we're stuck in filler mode right now but that's about to change cause someone is about to make their move and the fireworks shall begin. How and who? You'll see.**

 **With that: Thank you for everyone who is staying with this, let's chat yeah, and may any adversity you face fear coming back.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six: Harvest Fires.

Weiss sighed in exasperation as she watched her hyper wolf bounce from booth to booth, a wide smile plastered on her face and tail whipping back and forth at a rapid pace. They had barely gotten to the festival grounds and Ruby had already checked out half the booths as she zipped around. "Ruby slow down." The Heiress called trying to get her girlfriend to slow down.

"But Weiss it's sooooo coooool." Ruby called back as she zipped back, her silver eyes flashing with happiness. Behind her Weiss could hear Yang chuckling.

"Good luck Weiss." Yang laughed as she patted the Heiress shoulder shaking her head. "You're going to have your hands full tonight." Weiss sighed and shook her head and before Ruby could bounce away again she snagged the wolf by the hood of her cape and pulled her back trying her best to ignore the extremely cute whines that were coming from the younger girl.

Squaring Ruby up to her Weiss took in her girlfriend; her usual black and red outfit had been switched out for a dark gray long sleeved shirt, with a black pinafore that had red laces up the sides, her skirt was red with a large black rose printed on the side, and on her head rested a large Grimm mask that resembled a Beowolf. "Ruby you need to slow down, we're going to be here for a while there's no need to see everything at once." Ruby sighed but nodded as she latched onto the Heiress arm.

"So who wants to check out the food before we hit the games?" Yang asked as she looked around, she too had changed outfits. The blonde now had a cream colored to with a black half jacket, a black belt hung loosely on her hips on top of a short black skirt, black stocking cover her legs with her emblem printed in gold on them. "I heard from Nora that there's a stand that sells some killer crepes. And I know the Morris' have a ramen stall here too so we could get ramen and crepes for dinner."

"Mr. Morris' tuna ramen was really good." Blake idly commented thought her amber eyes darted around looking for the ramen stand. She too had changed outfits too, she now had a white zip up jacket that had a v neck that dipped down showing off hints of her cleavage and her midriff. The jacket had caused Yang to walk into a wall at several points but that was its purpose after all. Long black pant were tucked into her black calf boots.

"Well food does sound good." Weiss commented as she looked down at her own outfit. A white double-buttoned jacket with black accents, a white skirt with black frills, white calf high boots finished out the outfit, her black stalking just peeking out above them. The Heiress had caught her wolf eye that portion of her legs from time to time causing odd shivers to shoot up her spine.

"Oh, oh. I saw the Morris' stall over towards the art booths." Ruby supplied as she jumped up and down. "We can get the ramen and look at all of the crafts for sale." With a smile she proceeded to drag the Heiress by the arm towards where she had indicated, Weiss followed along with a roll of her eyes Yang and Blake behind her with twin smirks.

Once they had reached the booth, sat down and ordered Ruby bounced in her seat looking out over the crafts near by when a voice called over towards them. "Hey you guys." Sun smiled as he and his team sauntered up to the stall.

"Hey Sun." Ruby smiled as the monkey and his team reached them, Weiss noticed that her wolf's eyes narrowed slightly when they landed upon Neptune but with a quick squeeze of her hand Ruby returned to her usual bubbly self. "How was your last mission?"

"A right pain." Sage sighed as he sat down in on a stool, "If you ever get a mission that calls for herding along with protection, run."

"Oh it wasn't that bad." Sun laughed as he patted his teammates back, "I mean we got to see all those baby calves."

Scarlet looked at his leader as if the monkey had lost his mind, "Sun did you forget that we were chased by that one bull for nearly three hours? Or that those Creeps made it almost impossible to sleep for a descent amount of time?"

"Not to mention crossing all of those rivers." Neptune shuddered slightly, "And that stupid Hicrocs nest on the last one, I nearly lost an arm to those."

Sun shrugged, "But you didn't. And you only hated crossing those rivers cause you're afraid of water."

"Ah, ah, ah," Neptune held up a hand in correction of his leader, "I'm not afraid of water, just find it concerning that Grimm can hid in it." Sun rolled his eyes while Sage and Scarlet snickered.

"Wait your name is Neptune and your afraid of water?" Yang asked her brow furrowing as if she was trying to decide if she should laugh or be concerned for the blue haired boy.

"Yes the irony is strong with that one." Sun chuckled while Neptune muttered under his breath. Yang finally decided that it was better to laugh and started to shake her head as their food arrived.

"Yeah, yeah laugh it up blondie." Neptune groaned as his team ordered, "So do you know when your next mission will be?"

Ruby shrugged, "Well they don't usually give first years missions that often unless there's an influx of them and the upper years can't handle them all. Usually they don't assign them until the end of terms. We only went on that first one because Beacon got inundated with so many requests that they had to push more down to us." Beside her Weiss cringed as she remembered the wounds Ruby had suffered because of their fist mission.

"Oh," Sun nodded, "I thought it was weird that they sent first years out but since Beacon is the best I just thought it was normal for them."

"I thought the same." Scarlet nodded, "We didn't go on our first mission until our first year almost ended. And I know Shade doesn't send anyone out until halfway through second year. Never heard what Atlas Academy does."

"Atlas only sends out their third and fourth years." Weiss answered, "The first two years are spent focusing on engraining their military practices into students. Once they hit their third year teams are expected to carry out one mission every month, in their fourth students are expected to complete solo missions as well." Everyone looked at Weiss with questioning looks to which she shrugged, "My family expected me to attend Atlas Academy before I came to Beacon."

"So if they expect all of that why aren't there more Atlas Hunter?" Yang asked after she swallowed a large slurp of noodles. "I mean Atlas Hunters are few and far between."

This time Blake answered, "After their schooling, Atlas graduates are expected to enter the Atlas military, and since they have been engrained with military ideals and habits many of them join. Those that do are called Specialist and those that don't either leave Mantel to become registered Hunters in the other kingdoms or join militias for companies to protect their interest."

"Yes, and many of them are placed at the remote mines or refineries so they don't hunt Grimm outside of their areas." Weiss added not looking up at the panther, she knew that they were also there to 'look after' the employees but now was not the time for that conversation.

"So is that what your sister did?" Ruby asked cocking her head to the side.

Weiss cringed again, "No. Winter originally took a position as Atlas Specialist but she also took on… jobs father could only trust to family." She noticed Blake narrow her eyes but before the Faunus could ask her question sirens started to wail loudly piercing the air causing people around them to pause.

Before anyone could react the ground bucked and shook sending many to the ground, a deep rumbling reverberated through the air causing people to cover their ears. When it ended Yang was the first one up looking around, "What the hell was that?"

As if to answer her question a loud thumping sounding out above them causing the young hunters to look up, Weiss felt her face drain of color as she caught the glint of a metal haul above them. "That's an Atlasian Battleship, what the hell is one of those doing here?"

Everyone watched as the guns of the Battleship opened fire upon the city causing the ground to once again buck and shake, finally people seemed to understand what was going on causing panic to rise as another volley fired again.

Gun fire could be heard from off to the left as people scrambled around them, "Is Atlas launching an attack?" Neptune frowned as he stood up shaking his head.

"That doesn't make sense Mantel and Vale are in good standing why would they attack?" Blake shook her head.

"OI, you lot, summon your weapons." Coco yelled out over they chaos as she ran over to them, "Someone hijacked the 'Eisen-Krieger' from the airfields."

"General Ironwood's ship?" Weiss paled even further, each of the Four Generals had the most powerful battleships in the Atlas military, the one with more firepower was the flagship the 'Gefrorene Nord Gott'. "How did they manage that?"

"Not the time to question how or why, but who ever did it also let in an ass load of Grimm in as well and we need to go plug up the holes before more of those shits get in." Coco shrugged off the question. "Now summon your weapons." Each person pulled out their scrolls and entered their commands, with in ten seconds eight lockers landed in front of them. "Unfortunately many of the third and fourth years are away so you guys are now under my command got it? Yes even SSSN, Sun, Ozpin's orders. I have JNPR and CRDL as well as some other first year teams evacuating people towards Beacon with Yatsu and Fox assisting them, Velvet's been called back to Beacon to assist with the wounded so you eight are with me. We're linking up with more teams to take a forward position and start to drive the Grimm back." The brunette paused as she expanded her scroll and pulled up a map with several red dots on it, "Each of these dots are confirmed holes. Sun, you lead your team to this one, if you can seal it up do it, if not hold it until Goodwitch, Port or Peach arrive to close it."

Sage nodded as he hefted his sword on his shoulder, "I can take care of that as long as the rubble remains."

"Right let's go guys." Sun ordered as his team took off running,

Coco turned back to the younger team, "You four are with me. There's a larger hole towards the center of Vale and we're going to hold it until closed. Don't suppose any of you have a useful semblance that could close it?"

Ruby, Yang and Blake shook their heads while Weiss hesitated, "My glyphs might work but I wouldn't count on it." Coco sighed but nodded.

"Aright let's go kick some ass." Coco's grin widened as she headed off towards where the large whole was with Ruby and her team right behind her.

The five girls ran through the streets watching for any Grimm that strayed into the path, most that did found themselves on the receiving end of a heavy swing from Coco's handbag which would generally send them crashing through walls.

Behind the wild brunette Yang gave a low whistle, "You know I never knew weapons could be fashionable."

"Well if you're going to be a hero then you should always look you best for the pictures." Coco laughed back as they entered the large courtyard; a giant gaping hole in the middle had Grimm of all sizes crawling out it. "Now let's get to work." The older girl swung her handbag down and triggered its transformation. Ruby watched with wide eyes as the small bag expanded into a four foot long, six barreled Gatling gun. "Say hello to my little friend."

Any Grimm that found themselves unfortunate enough to be at the end of Coco's weapon when she pulled the trigger disintegrated from the torrent of bullets the gun unloaded. As the brunette swept the area more Grimm fell apart allowing team RWBY to jump into combat. Crescent Rose barked out as Ruby jump into the air slicing down on a group of Creeps, the singing Myrtenaster sounded out as Weiss slid and speared any of the Grimm that evaded her wolf's attacks.

A beowolf that had been distracted the red and white duos attack found a black ribbon wrapping around it's neck then jerked off it's feet towards a large black cleaver that took its head off it's body. While Yang plowed through a group of Ursa, her blonde hair flicking with fire.

The five girls slowly made their way towards the hole the Grimm falling to their weapons. By the time they reached the hole each of them were breathing heavily and sweat was dripping down their faces but the area was clear of Grimm. "Square up, nothing gets past." Coco barked out.

"Right." Each of the girls replied. As they took their positions Team RWBY reloaded their weapons, while Coco folded hers back into the handbag.

"Err, Coco shouldn't you keep in it gun form?" Yang asked as she peered down into the hole, she could make out what looked like old abandoned track fair below.

Coco shook her head as she wiped some sweat from her eyes, "Can't. Cadenza has to cool down after a period of extended fire or I run the risk of rupturing one of the barrels. And I can't summon my locker right now so I need to conserve ammo."

"Just don't let Ruby talk you into letting her copy it, she already has a high powered sniper scythe she doesn't need to add a Gatling function for it." Yang laughed causing the wolf to cry out in annoyance.

Coco just laughed as she shook her head, "Tell you what Red, I'll let you help me clean it so you can get a good look at everything once we're done here, deal?"

"Deal!" Ruby chimed out making Weiss groan.

"Ruby Rose you are not adding a Gatling function to your weapon." The Heiress huffed.

"Awwwww, but Weiiisss!" The wolf whined. Blake shook her head glad it was Weiss' job to control her Alpha's craziness right now.

The panther peered down into the hole spotting more Grimm coming towards them, "Look alive everyone, we've got another wave incoming."

Each of the girls prepared for the next wave when a rumbling came from above again. Eyes were drawn upward as they watched the large Battleship once again opened fire but this time on a few smaller ships that had surrounded it, when the shots landed the smaller ships erupted into balls of flames sending them crashing to the ground, one of the fire balls fell towards them.

"SCATTER!" Coco screamed.

Ruby watched with wide eyes as the flaming ship crashed down towards them. Slipping into her semblance the wolf took off towards her partner, she was not going to let Weiss get hurt here. As she reached the Heiress Ruby wrapped her arms around the girl's middle and ran towards cover. Coco ran towards the same cover as the wolf reaching it only seconds after the red and white duo.

Yang and Blake had been on the far side of the hole and took off running towards a different piece of cover only just barely making it before the ship crashed into the ground sealing the hole in the ground with its twisted and flaming wreckage. The ground bucked and shook around them causing several already compromised buildings to crumble and fall. The blonde covered her girlfriend as she felt a wave of heat wash over them.

When the shaking stopped Yang looked down at the black haired girl bundled in her arms, "You okay Kitten?"

Blake coughed but nodded, "I'm fine Yang. You?" Amber eyes ran over her critically looking for any signs of damage.

"I'm the one that's fireproof." Yang grinned, "Come on we need to get to Ruby and Weiss." As she pushed off the ground Yang felt a pain lance through her calf causing her to buckle to her knees as she cried out.

"Yang!" Blake cried as she caught the blonde. Looking down at her left leg the panther felt her heart race. In Yang's leg was a piece of jagged metal embedded in the flesh digging deep into the muscle bleeding profusely. "Oh shit. Alright, Yang, don't move."

"Yeah I got that." Yang panted as she tried to twist to see what had happened but was stopped by Blake. "Blake?"

"No don't move." Blake ordered as she reached down and unbuckled the belt around the blonde's hips, "Don't even think about making a sexual joke right now I'm trying to stop you from bleeding out." Yang's mouth clicked shut as Blake looped the belt above the wound. "I'm going to apply a lot of pressure so this is going to hurt, just bare with it okay?"

Yang nodded and Blake pulled hard against the belt tightening it down against her leg making the brawler groan slightly. Once the belt was tight Blake place another hole in the belt allowing it to stay tight. "Alright I'm going to try and find the others. Don't move."

"Don't think I could." Yang groaned. Leaning down Blake placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips before standing up and looking around. Twisted metal and rubble from the buildings littered the area; the main body of the downed airship covered the hole and cut off her direct path to the other. Fire's burned all around them filling the air with toxic fumes and smoke. The panther's eyes and nose burned from the combination hanging in the air.

With one last glance at Yang, Blake started out trying to find away through the wreckage. It was slow going as she had slip by burning rubble and sharp jagged metal that tore at her shirt and pants and she had to double back more than once when she hit a dead end. With a frustrated growl Blake decided on one more path before she tried to use her semblance to find a way out when a soft chuckle sounded out behind her.

A cold spike of ice shot down the panther's spine as she froze. She knew that chuckle, she had heard it for her entire life. Once it had been a welcome sound making her feel happy and safe but now it was a ghost that haunted her dreams that reminded of her sins and the pain she caused. Blake slowly reached for her weapon as he spoke causing her to freeze again, "Hello my love. You can't imagine how happy I am to see you again."

Slowly Blake turned to face her tormentor, he was just as she remembered, flaming red hair with his horns just barely showing, black jacket and pants and his eyes covered a mask, a large smirk on his face. "Adam." Blake practically hissed.

"Oh my it seems that you're not as happy as I am." Adam's smirk widened, "You know you really hurt me that day you just left me on that train. I really couldn't believe that you betrayed everything we stood for. Everything your parents stood for."

"I never betrayed what they fought for, you're the one who twisted and perverted their ideals." Blake snarled.

Adam laughed, "No I took their ideals to heights that they never imagined. I've led the White Fang to become a true force of reckoning. I've started a revolution!"

"You led us into becoming terrorist, people don't see the White Fang as a revolution but a plague." Blake yelled back, "You destroyed everything we worked for, people now look at Faunus with fear."

"AS THEY SHOULD!" Adam screamed, "They are inferior to us! We are the apex predator and they should fear us!"

"Fear solves nothing." Blake shook her head, she needed to end this conversation and get to the others, if she didn't Yang could bleed out.

"Fear is everything." Adam growled, his hand going to this hilt of his sword. "You betrayed us, Blake and for that you have to pay." Blake took her stance, she knew Adam's style of fighting; quick and precise cuts delivered faster than they eye could follow. She had spared against him to know she couldn't rely on her eyes but rather her instincts to block his attacks. But he also knew her style of fighting and how she used her semblance in tandem with it.

A twitch of the bull's lips was all the warning Blake had as Adam shot forward. Whipping her katana blade up into position just in time to block Wilt at her neck as the her clever blade came up in front for her to block the barrel of Bush just as it fired.

Using her semblance Blake jumped behind Adam knowing he would follow. Just as she landed Wilt whipped up again at neck level, summoning another shadow Blake pushed herself into a back flip allowing the red blade to pass through the shadow's neck. While in the air the panther flicked her wrist changing her katana into it's gun form and threw it at the bull's exposed leg. She landed and pulled the ribbon back towards herself setting the cloth tight throwing Adam off his balance.

A look of surprise crossed the bull's face as his leg suddenly slipped forward almost sending him to the ground but with a quick step he caught himself leveling Bush with Blake. Blake was forced to fall to the ground on her back to avoid the shot as it passed by her face, unfortunately her dodge had given Adam the time he needed to untangle himself from Gambol Shroud. Before she could roll back to her feet Adam was tower over her Wilt held in his hand and a deep frown on his face. "You shouldn't have left, my love." Flipping his sword into a reverse grip Adam prepared to drive the blade into the panther.

A snarl filled the air as Adam was tackled away from Blake by a streak of red, aura petals fell around her as Blake watched in surprise as Ruby rolled to the ground and kicked Adam up into the air, "NOW." The wolf called out as a high pitched whine filled the air as a streak of white shot up after the bull, Adam had just enough time to block Weiss as she attacked with Myrtenaster. The Heiress attack forced him back towards the ground as she flipped back onto a glyph suspended in the air. As the bull fell Coco took up her position below him, a wicked grin on her face.

"BATTER UP!" The brunette's grin widened as she pulled back her handbag only to swing it forward just as Adam reached the right level. The crack of the impact shook the air as the bull was set rocketing back into the air and away from the group. "And that ladies is what's called a Home Run."

"Blake are you alight?" Ruby asked as she came running up the black haired girl. "Who was that? Where's Yang? Did you guys get separated? Is she hurt?"

"Ruby let her speak." Weiss sighed as she walked up to them pulling Ruby back slightly. Blake noticed a few cuts and scrapes one each of her teammates; Ruby had a few scratches along her left cheek while Weiss had cut away her right sleeve and used the cloth to bind a gash on her right bicep. Coco still looked the stoic fashionista with not a hair out of place.

"I'm fine Ruby." Blake explained as she stood up, "Yang is back over there, she got wounded when the ship came down, we need to get her out of here quickly."

Ruby nodded and motioned for Blake to show them where Yang was as Coco called for a ground medical team. Once they reached the blonde Coco helped the panther as they shifted Yang into a more comfortable position as they waited for the medics. "So what are we going to do about that?" Yang asked as she pointed towards the still flying Battleship in the air. It had stopped firing after the initial ship to ship attack but whether it was from lack of ammo or damage the girls couldn't really tell.

Before anyone could answer the blonde a bright green light filled the night sky. The light was focused into a beam as it streaked through the air and striking the Battleship in the side, for a moment the beam seemed to hesitate before bursting through the opposite side. Fire erupted a long the sides of the ship as the beam dissipated leaving a burning hole.

Even from their distance from the ship the girls could hear it's wailing sirens as it listed to the side and slowly started to drift towards the ground, they watched it as it fell from the sky towards the outer district of Vale. When it dipped below the buildings so they could no longer see it a giant fireball erupted into the sky, which was quickly followed by a deep rumble that shook the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Yang blinked as if she was still trying to understand what they had seen.

"I have no idea, but I'm glad it's on our side." Coco answered as the medical team arrived.

* * *

Ozpin sat heavily at his desk his head in his hands. They had only just barely adverted a disaster. How someone had actually succeeded in hijacking James' Battleship was disturbing, that that someone had then proceeded to use the Battleship against his city was infuriating, but he would deal with that later. Right now he had to make sure the people of Vale were safe.

Fortunately his students and professors had been able to hold the Grimm back long enough to seal the holes and casualties had been kept at a minimum thanks to their efforts. The damage to the buildings wasn't as bad as it looked as much of the damage was superficial and the structures where still sound. The only reason it wasn't any worse was because James' had sacrificed his ship in order to bring it down.

Originally Ozpin was a little leery of the girl James had brought with him, though he was also admittedly impressed too. She was designed to be the ultimate killing machine, exceedingly lethal but was wrapped up in an innocent skin that was meant to get one to lower their guard. A mechanical wolf in syntactic sheep's skin.

"James what the hell happened out there?" Glynda yelled as she stormed into the office. Qrow was stalking behind her looking absolutely murderous as he glared at the General.

"We're looking into it." James replied, he still had no idea how someone had hijacked the 'Eisen-Krieger'.

Qrow snorted as he leaned against a wall continuing to glare at the man, "Just how you were 'looking into that small Grimm nest' before Summer went after it?"

James glared back at the man, "I warned Summer she shouldn't go, I told her it was too dangerous and that she should wait for back up. But she was just too damn stubborn to listen."

"Don't you dare insinuate Summer was a fool and got herself killed." Glynda yelled, "You were hiding something from her then just as you're hiding it from us still!"

"I warned her!" James fired back, "She was a friend and she should have listened."

Glynda's glare hardened but before she could speak Ozpin slammed his hands down on his desk, "Enough." His voice cracked through the air drawing all eyes to him. "The past is not the problem right now, right now we have to focus on what we are going to do now." With a collective nod the older man turned his gaze to the General, "Now James please explain just what is Penny."

James Ironwood took a heavy sigh before closing his eyes, "Penny Polendina is an artificially created Huntress developed by Dr. Carlo Collodi. She is the culmination of years of work and the final product of Project 'Marionette'. She also as a fully functional Aura."

Glynda paled at his words and Qrow who was halfway through a swing of his drink spit it out causing him to cough. Ozpin narrowed his eyes, "Explain."

"I have no idea how Dr. Collodi did it, he wouldn't tell me if his life depended on it. All I know is that she as an Aura and is able to wield it."

"What the fucking hell?" Qrow yelled as he finally go his coughing under control, "You're telling us a robot has a soul? What the fuck are those bastards up to?"

"What was Project 'Marionette's original premise?" Glynda asked ignoring Qrow's ranting.

"Project 'Marionette' was only suppose to create an artificial intelligence that could reason and function independently in the field as a back up to a group of Hunters." Ozpin explained as he sat down running though the implications of Penny's existence. "Dr. Collodi was not the original head of the project, Dr. Petto was, if she could see what her project became she'd be livid."

"So we have a fucking robot with a soul." Qrow sighed, "Great just fucking great. Who even funded that project?"

"Schnee." James explained making Qrow launch into another rant.

"Schnee! That fucking bastard didn't learn his lesson with 'Leviathan' that he still wants to play God? What the hell his he playing at?" Qrow was practically spiting fire.

"Qrow enough we'll deal with him when we have to." Ozpin sighed, of course Schnee was the man behind the project. That man would never learn to not play with things above his power.

"We might have to deal with him sooner than you think." James shook his head, "Mantel is on the edge of a revolution and with Schnee and his men pushing the people to the breaking point it won't be long before something snaps."

Qrow snorted, "Then let the people take his head. Gods know he deserves it."

"You're condemning innocent people to die." James argued back, "We need to stop this before that happens."

"It's going to happen anyways Jimmy." Qrow rolled his eyes, "There only so much that the people can take before they finally push back."

"Be that as I may they are still my countrymen and I won't condemn them to die needlessly." James shook his head.

"We have many things to deal with but we need more players," Ozpin sighed as he looked at the others. "Qrow have you found Raven yet?"

"You know how Raven is," Qrow shook his head, "She only shows up when she wants to."

"What does Raven have to do with any of this?" James asked as he looked around.

Glynda sighed as she sat down across from Ozpin, "Raven showed up a few weeks back."

"What did she want?" James continued to press.

"She was looking for 'Prometheus'." Ozpin explained, "I tried to assure her that it was long dead but she seemed to think otherwise."

"'Prometheus' has been dead for sixteen years." James sounded baffled, "I confirmed it with Summer. She even showed me the body."

"She seemed convinced otherwise and I asked Qrow to find her and ask her why." Ozpin continued, "And with all of these other projects we thought long dead cropping up I'm starting to wonder the same thing."

"'Prometheus' was another one of Schnee's maybe he hid it like he did with 'Leviathan'." Qrow supplied.

"We all know why he hid 'Leviathan' and hate the man all you want but don't deny that that project came at a huge cost to him." James growled, he had no love for Schnee himself but he would admit that 'Leviathan' had cost him greatly.

"If it did he never showed it." Glynda shook her head.

Ozpin leaned back in his chair as the other's fell silent, three projects all connected to Schnee, two were assumed scrapped, one being killed by Summer the other being pulled by the man himself and the other coming to fruition just as someone attacked Vale. Was it coincidence or a planed move? With a sigh Ozpin shook his head, "We need answers and we're not finding any by just sitting here staring at each other. We need a plan."

* * *

 **A/N: Well that happened... Yes all the girls were in their alt outfits in this bit because I could and I actually like them more than their original outfits. Well now Blake knows Adam's around, how will she handle this and what will be the fallout of his attack? What will Oz and the other do about these problems and what does Raven know?**

 **With that: Thanks to everyone from the bottom of my heart, please tell me what you think, and may your day be sunny and bright.**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Embers.

The week that followed the attack on Vale was tense. People tried to return to a normal sense of life but with the aftermath staring them in face it was hard. Many of the buildings that had been affected were still structurally sound but with the clean up going slow it was a harsh reminder of how bad the attack could have been. There were a few buildings that had to be taken down due to the damage but they were just being carted out with the rubble.

An investigation into who had hijacked the 'Eisen-Krieger' had revealed that the White Fang had been behind that attack and not Atlas, but that did little to resolve the tensions that had sprung up between Vale and the northern kingdom. One of the biggest questions that was on the majority of people's minds was why was a General of the Wall in Vale? Why had James Ironwood come to their city with an Atlasian Battleship and then left that ship with a skeleton crew guarding it? And what had generated that beam that brought it down? Questions were prevalent but answers were scarce.

To add to the seemingly endless bad news, Mantel had erupted. The day after the attack on Vale the people of Mantel had stormed a government building taking control of it and holding the higher-level officials hostage. Pictures of the building painted the new as the people inside hung the flag of their Revolution out of windows and kept the Atlas military at bay. News of on going negotiations were the only sign that someone was trying to end it peacefully.

"Okay Weiss here's a question." Yang had asked one afternoon when Team RWBY was in their dorm. The blonde had her leg propped up on a pile of pillows, Velvet nearly had a coronary when they had carted the brawler into the infirmary, she had also ordered Yang to stay off her leg as much as possible since the metal had hit the bone but after a few stitches and a couple of bags of Aura boost had seen her back to her dorm before lunch the next day. "Why do some people call it Mantel while other's call it Atlas?"

Weiss leaned back in her chair as she backed away from her notes on her desk and spun her pencil idly around her fingers, "Well it depends on who you ask." She looked over to the blonde who gave her a blank stare back. With a sigh the Heiress shook her head in exasperation. "Mantel is the oldest Kingdom on Remnant, and it was also the Kingdom's original name. As time passed and more cities rose up within the Kingdom and more people came to the Kingdom they started to feel that they deserved their own Kingdom, and thus started the first wars. The original government of Mantel sought to keep the Kingdom whole while others tried to break away. Obviously the others failed and Mantel remained whole but every few years or some it would happen again but eventually it died out until Atlas was founded."

Weiss turned her gaze out the window as she continued, "The idea behind Atlas was for it to become the continuing world leader in industry, technology, and production. It was meant to be an entrepreneur's dream city where the government wouldn't step in a regulate it, where they were to push themselves to the limits of advancement. At first the city was fine, the people who resided in Atlas were fine with being part of Mantel but like all things history repeats itself but this time the people were smart about it. The claimed to be what's called a 'City State'."

"What's that?" Ruby asked from her position on the lower bunk, she had curled up shortly after returning to the dorm for a nap but had woken up to listen to Weiss.

With a smile Weiss brushed some of her wolf's hair away from her silver eyes, "A 'City State' is a sovereign city that claims its independence from its original Kingdom but still resides within the Kingdom's boarders." Seeing a hint of confusion cross Ruby's sliver eyes the Heiress clarified, "Think of it like this, if Patch was like it is now, completely self sustaining and governing but instead of being an island it was actually part of the mainland of Vale."

"Oh, so like Vale's government didn't have any effect on Patch?" Ruby asked cocking her head to the side, Weiss had to stop her chuckle as the picture of a puppy popped in her head again.

The Heiress nodded, "Yes Ruby exactly like that. Except for Atlas was never fully accepted as a City State. Instead Mantel's government just ignored their claims and continued on as if nothing was happening. So as time went on and Atlas grew in power and money the government started to shift itself to Atlas, which was beginning of it's down fall."

"Once the government was in their city the people of Atlas began work their way in and corrupt it from the inside." Weiss sighed and shook her head, "Essentially what happened was the people in power in Atlas started to see that the power of the Mantel government was taken away from them and given to them instead. Once that happened it was a slippery slope that slowly saw all of the actual power in the hands of corrupt businessmen and the government of Mantel being a mockery of what it was. You'll hear many people call Mantel a 'defunct state' and that it's Atlas that has the power. While those people aren't wrong, they also aren't completely right either. Atlas does hold most of the power they do not hold power over the military or the Hunters. But because Atlas holds the power to equip, maintain and train a military and Hunters Mantel can't use the military to take back the power it's lost."

"So is this what the Revolution is about?" Blake questioned from her spot beside Yang, "I mean it sounds like it but who's on who's side?"

Weiss shrugged, "Honestly I'm not sure. The Revolution is centered in Atlas so I suppose you could say that it's the people trying to take back the power from Atlas and give it back to Mantel but since Mantel is trying to prevent it it's really hard to say what's going on."

"That sounds awful." Yang shook her head, "The people are trying to help their government but the government is being forced into stopping them."

"That's politics." Weiss sighed, "The men in power don't want their power taken away and will do anything to make sure that they keep it. Honestly this couldn't have come at a worse time, with General Ironwood stuck here in Vale it becomes more likely that the Atlas officials will be able to pressure the other General's into action. He was the main voice of reason in the military and he always favored the people."

"Mantel sounds worse than Dragnaire." Ruby gave off a halfhearted chuckle. "At least there you know who's fighting who."

Weiss nodded in agreement, "In a way you're not wrong, in Dragnaire it's usually the people attempting a coup against the current government or a small militia attacking other small militias."

"And now their Grimm populations have grown so large that even those has stopped." Blake commented, she had talked to several of the fourth years that had just returned from their own missions do the far Kingdom.

"And that's another cause of their near constant state of war." Yang nodded, "Dragnaire has never been able to have an Academy to train Huntsman and Huntresses so they have to rely on hiring them from other Kingdoms."

Ruby curled in on herself slightly, "It just seems like all the bad things are happening at once." Her voice came out in a slight whine causing Weiss to go over to the small wolf and stroke her head to comfort her.

"The bad things were always happening," Weiss said as Ruby placed her head in the Heiress lap. "We're just more aware of them now because of where we are." The girl's lapsed into silence, as they all were lost in their own thoughts. After a few minutes Weiss sighed and tapped Ruby on the head softly getting the wolf's attention, "Ruby let's go get some fresh air before dinner. It will do us no good to just sit here and be sad about things we have no control over."

With a nod Ruby stood up and stretched as she looked over to her sister and the panther, "You want us to bring you something back or are you guys going to make your way there eventually?"

"We'll make our way there in a bit," Yang waved the wolf off, "I want to go to the infirmary and get cleared by Velvet before anything else. I know she said to take it easy but I'm getting bored." Both of the girls nodded and left leaving the other two alone. After a moment Yang looked over at Blake, "So you want to talk about it?"

Blake sighed as she closed her book, she knew that this conversation was coming. After the attack she had very briefly explained who was attacking her to Coco while the others understood right away. They also hadn't pressed her for much beyond her initial reaction of she was fine. "What do you want to know?"

Yang frowned slightly before taking Blake's hand and giving it a soft squeeze, "I know you said you were fine, but really Blake how are you feeling? You told us what he did to you, I have a hard time believing that you're just fine after seeing him."

"Honestly Yang I don't know what I feel." Blake closed her eyes as she leaned against the blonde, Yang's arms folded around her. "Right after the fight I really didn't feel much of anything, probably because of a slight case of shock and now, now I'm feeling too many things all at once." Yang nodded as Blake snuggled in closer, "I'm angry that I couldn't put up a better fight against him, I'm frustrated that I let his presence shake me, I'm confused as to why he was here and mostly I'm terrified."

"What?" Yang questioned as she pulled back slightly.

"Yang you don't know what he's capable of. He can find anyone's weakness and then use it against them to make them do what he want." Blake whispered, "That's how he got me to do everything he did, he knew he could get manipulate me through my parents legacy." Blake shuddered as she tried to keep her thoughts from slipping into the past, "If he realized by feelings for you, there is nothing that would stop him from trying to hurt or kill you."

"I'd like to see him try." Yang snorted.

Blake shook her head quickly, "No Yang he'd do it and not even blink. As strong as you are you'd not last a minute against him." She felt Yang pull back slightly and Blake looked up into her lilac eyes to see the confusion hanging in them, "Yang, Adam's style of fighting is not something you could survive against. It is fast, precise and extremely deadly. It is the exact opposite of your hard-hitting retaliation style. A hit from him is not something you could channel into your semblance. If you fought him you'd wind up either dead or seriously maimed." Blake buried her face into Yang's chest trying to keep the tears from falling, "I don't know what I would do if something like that happened to you."

Yang pulled Blake even closer and stroked her hair and placed light kissed between the panther's ears, "Hey, hey, it's okay Kitten. I'm not going to go anywhere, you're not going to lose me that easily." She cooed as she tried to comfort the crying girl. "It's alright to be scared but you don't need to hid it from me. If you're that scared then we can start working on ways to help ease that fear." Blake nodded as she pulled back slightly; Yang pulled her chin up and softly whipped away the tears before kissing her lips lightly. "We'll get through this Kitten, promise."

* * *

Ruby noticed something was off with Weiss the moment they left the dorm. Normally Weiss was quite and reserved but she always had a soft warm air about her, now however the air was retracted and distant. "Weiss?" The wolf called for her attention.

"Hmm?" Weiss responded, her thoughts still obviously distant. Ruby pouted a bit at her continued distance.

"What wrong?" Ruby asked as she stepped in front of the Heiress making sure she had her attention.

Weiss blinked several times before she frowned slightly, "Nothings wrong Ruby, I just have a lot on my mind." Ruby cocked her head to the side, which made Weiss smile as she brushed some stray hair out of the wolf's face. "It's just a lot of these events have had me thinking about my sister."

"Oh." Ruby nodded, she noticed the small frown return to the Heiress' lips. "Is that a bad thing?"

Weiss sighed as she shook her head, "It's just…" Weiss sighed as she took Ruby's hand and led her to a bench that looked out over the city near a large tree. "It's hard for me to think about her." Weiss continued once they were seated, the Heiress pulled Ruby so that the wolf's back was pressed up against her front, her slim arms encircling the younger girl's waist.

"I'm sorry." Ruby muttered.

"Dolt." Weiss sighed as she pressed her lips into the crimson lock, "There's nothing that you need to be sorry for. Just to many things have me thinking about her and for me it's a bit of a tough topic."

"We don't have to talk about her if you don't want to." Ruby replied as she settled back against her girlfriend.

Weiss shook her head, "No it's alright. As long as we don't go into depth I should be fine." With another sigh Weiss treaded a hand up into the wolf's hair, "I've told you about my family right?" Ruby nodded, "Well despite how cold and distant my father and mother are it was the exact opposite with Winter. Winter was the one bright spot in my childhood, she was always there for me, whether it was to talk or for a shoulder to cry on or for a word of encouragement, she was always there. I guess that's actually part of the big sister deal, to look out for their younger sister." Both girl's chuckled slightly at her words. "She was also the ideal Schnee or at least in the eyes of my father. Winter was always more politically savvy than I was, she could control her semblance much better than I ever could and she mastered it much faster too, her swordsmanship was always leagues above anything I could even imagine and as a Dust mage she could perform feats that never seemed possible."

"How old is she?" Rub asked leaning into Weiss' hand as the Heiress scratched at her scalp.

"She's ten years older than me." Weiss answered. "And even though she was in Atlas' Academies to become a Huntress she always came home to check on me. Even when she was in the Academy in her later years, she always made time for me." Weiss paused and Ruby felt the Heiress' heart beat slightly faster. "I admit part of me was jealous of her because she got to go to the Academies when I was kept at White Castle and trained through private tutors. Though now when I look back on it I can see why my father did that, he was afraid I'd never live up to Winter's example and hurt the Schnee name."

"My father loved to compare us and show me that Winter was always better. And deep down I wanted to hate her for that but I couldn't because she was my lifeline from my parents." Weiss buried her face in Ruby's hair and tightened her arms around the wolf's waist. "She was the only reason I could push myself some days. She motivated me to show my father he was wrong. She's the reason I came here."

"She sound's amazing." Ruby whispered as she pulled one of Weiss' hands up and lightly kissed the back of it.

"Just like your mother." Weiss smiled and pressed a kiss into Ruby's neck. "And just like you're mother I miss her very much."

Ruby stiffened at the Heiress words, "Oh, I'm sorry…"

Weiss shook her head, "It's fine it's not your fault." The Heiress voice was soft and Ruby could feel a few tears leak out onto her neck. "Five years ago there was an… accident and it changed her. My father pulled her away from the front of the SDC and forced me into her spot. He and mother stopped talking about her and removed any real evidence that she had ever existed, very few people actually know about Winter because of them."

"But she's alive right?" Ruby asked turning so that she could rest her head against Weiss' chest. Weiss nodded but it was very hesitant. "Well then when you take over the SDC you can bring her back."

"If only it was that simple." Weiss muttered darkly. "I'm not even sure if the SDC will be standing at the end of this."

"What do you mean?" Ruby questioned.

Weiss sighed and pulled back slightly to look up at the sky, "Atlas is in chaos right now. The people are revolting and aiming to bring down the system, a system set up and overseen by my father." A small grimace pulled at the Heiress' lips, "If the people find out and are able to actually topple the system, they may just take the SDC down with it. Which I'm not sure if that's a bad thing or not."

Ruby frowned at that, "Why do you say that?"

"Because without the SDC much of the prejudice and hate that is so prevalent in Mantel wouldn't exist but if the SDC wasn't there then I could never correct everything that my family has done." Weiss sighed, "If I don't have the power that the SDC can weld as a company then I'll never be able to prove that the Schnee name is not another synonym for hate."

"Oh." Ruby nodded. After a few minutes of silence Ruby looked up at Weiss, the Heiress' ice blue eyes were distant and staring off into space again and a small frown pulled at her lips. With a quick scan with her ears Ruby was sure they were quite alone and pulled herself up into the white haired girl's lap cause her blink once before the wolf latched onto her lips.

Weiss let out a soft gasp before closing her eyes and returning the kiss with a fever. With a swipe of her tongue Ruby entered the Heiress mouth tasting the sweet spark of mint as Weiss' tongue pushed back against hers. Ruby moaned as Weiss bit gently on her lower lip and pulled back slightly. As the wolf followed her back Ruby could feel her hands migrate up Weiss sides giving small squeezes every once and a while, she could also feel the Heiress' return the favor as the heat began to build between them.

Steeling herself Ruby slowly let her hands drift towards the Heiress' chest, there was no rebuke from the girl so the wolf continued. Weiss let out a soft moan as Ruby cupped her right breast and gave a gentle squeeze to the soft mound through the fabric.

"R-Ruby." Weiss gasped as she pulled back, her cheeks flaming red as she quickly looked around, "We-we're in public." Ruby nodded but noted that the Heiress didn't make a move to remove her hand. "There is a decent time and place for such things."

"Oh and were would such places be?" Ruby asked as she pecked at the Heiress' lips.

Weiss blushed harder as she finally moved Ruby's hand from her chest, "Well Miss Rose if you need to ask then maybe you're too young for such things." Her tone had taken on a haughty note as she narrowed her eyes at her wolf.

"Awwww." Ruby pouted jutting her bottom lip out and making her eyes go wide, ears dipping slightly. She knew what she was doing, Ruby Rose was using her deadliest weapon according to Yang, she was using her puppy pout.

Weiss took in the look with pure horror, she knew Ruby was cute but now, now the wolf in her lap was coma inducingly cute. How could she get her eyes so wide and make her lip quiver just so? Weiss was looking into the face of her greatest weakness and she had no idea what to do to make it stop. "R-R-Ruby stop that right now." Weiss clamped her eyes shut hoping that blocking out the sight would help, only to hear a small whimpering whine come from the wolf. She could feel Ruby push against her cheek slightly with nose just as another whine came out. "R-Ruby Rose stop that this instant." Weiss cracked open one eye just to see the pout still in full force.

But only for a moment longer before Ruby's ears perked up and her tail swayed happily behind her, a large smile on her face. "Okay Weiss."

Weiss sighed as she fully opened her eyes, "Never, and I mean _never_ do that face again." She narrowed her eyes at the wolf making the girl dip her head sheepishly. With a shake of her head Weiss kissed Ruby's lips and smiled at the wolf. "How did Yang ever survive growing up with you if you can pull off that look?"

Ruby smiled and winked at the Heiress, "Well I may have used that look when I really wanted cookies but I couldn't use it all the time cause then she would have gotten use to it. Dad fell for it even worse. Actually the only one in my family who wasn't fazed by that look was Mom. She thought it was cute but she would never fall for it." Ruby frowned before shrugging, "Might have been a Mom resistant power."

"Probably." Weiss shook her head in agreement. "You should probably have that registered as a deadly weapon."

Ruby laughed, "You know Yang says the same thing. Though I don't know how effective it would be against Grimm."

"You'd never know." Weiss smiled, "Now come on let's go get dinner." Ruby nodded and hopped off of the Heiress to head to the cafeteria.

* * *

After they ate Ruby and Weiss walked around the campus some more enjoying the cool nigh air. "So what do you think brought down the Battleship?" Ruby asked as she bounced beside the Heiress.

"I still have no idea." Weiss sighed, "Whatever it was has to be extremely powerful to generate a beam that has the intensity to blast through a Battleships armor. Atlasian Battleships can withstand an tremendous amount of punishment before weakening."

Ruby was about to respond when she hit what felt like a solid wall knocking her to the ground. "Oww." Ruby whined as she felt Weiss stop beside her.

"Ruby are you alright?" Weiss asked.

"I'm fine." Ruby muttered as she looked up at whatever she had hit. A girl with bright orange hair and bright green eyes stared down at her with a curious look.

"Are you unharmed?" The girl asked, her voice held notes of curiosity as she stared down at Ruby.

"Yeah I'm good." Ruby nodded as she stood up as she breathed in, the scents of oil and metal filled her nose causing her to blink at the girl. Her curious look had morphed into an overly wide smile.

"That is most wonderful to hear." The girl said as she nodded, Ruby turned her ears towards the girl and was confused at what she heard. Instead of a heartbeat and breathing the wolf heard the whirling of gears and humming of wires. The oddness of the girl sent the wolf on edge. Keeping her eyes on the girl Ruby stepped slightly in front of Weiss her hand slowly going towards Crescent Rose. "I did not mean to knock you down. I was looking at the scenery and did not see you."

"No it's my fault." Ruby replied, she decided to not draw her weapon unless the girl did something. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

Weiss sighed from behind Ruby, "I've told you, you need to pay attention." The Heiress had noticed a slight change in her wolf but didn't know what had caused it.

"Sorry Weiss." Ruby muttered, "So are you new here?"

"Yes." The girl nodded, again the sound of whirling gears was caught by Ruby's hearing. "I came with General Ironwood to Vale. A shame our trip had been interrupted."

"The General brought you?" Weiss asked, why would he bring a girl to Vale with him.

"Yes. My father thought it would be good for me to see more Kingdoms so he asked General Ironwood to bring me to Vale." The girl nodded again as she smiled, "It is such a lovely place."

"Oh well I'm glad you're enjoying your stay." Ruby nodded, if this girl was with the General maybe she wasn't bad. "Will you be staying at Beacon while you're here."

"Indeed." The girl nodded, "Headmaster Ozpin as provided me with a room while I am here. I do hope that I can attend a few classes while I am here too. It would be most exhilarating to see what is taught here."

"Oh well we might see you then." Ruby nodded, "I'm Ruby Rose." The wolf extended her hand to the girl.

"Salutations Ruby Rose." The girl smiled a bit to widely again as she took Ruby's hand, again the wolf felt something was very wrong, the girl's hand wasn't warm it was cold. "My name is Penny Polendina. It is also a pleasure to meet you Miss Weiss Schnee."

Weiss was slightly taken back as she studied the girl, sure Ruby had said her name so it shouldn't be too surprising that the girl, Penny, knew who she was but there was something that started to creep up in the back of her mind. Something that whispered that this girl was familiar, but she couldn't place how. "Yes it's nice to meet you too." The girl's smile widen causing a shiver to run up Weiss spine, something was off with this girl. "Well come on Ruby we need to get going, Yang and Blake will be wondering where we are."

"Right," Ruby nodded, "Well, see ya around Penny."

"Yes. I will see you around." Penny nodded.

Ruby and Weiss quickly walked away from the strange girl, each of them slightly unnerved by her. After she was sure they were well away from her Weiss finally spoke up. "Did she seem a bit… off to you."

"Yeah." Ruby nodded. She was about to tell Weiss what she had smelled and heard when her scroll went off. Stopping Ruby pulled out the device and looked down at it. "I've been called to the Headmaster's office for a briefing."

* * *

 **A/N: And there we have some information! Hope the whole Atlas/Mantel thing makes sense, if not sorry. The mystery of Winter deepens but is slowly being resolved. Penny makes contact with our white rose duo! What's her objective and why was she sent to Vale? And why was Ruby called to Ozpin's office? Find out next time on Grimm Reality!... I really need to stop watching 90s anime when I type...**

 **With that: A continuous thanks to all of you, if you feel up to it say what's on your mind, and may you have a fun filled day that is full of smiles.**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Mission Prep.

Once Ruby and Weiss parted the wolf made her way towards the Headmaster's office, her mind wondering as she walked. What could the Headmaster want that he had sent her a message this late at in the day? Normally she wouldn't have put much thought into it before, but now with all the events that had happened the young wolf couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Idly waving her scroll over the scanner giving it her access code all team leaders had Ruby entered the elevator and pressed the top button.

With a breath Ruby tried to force herself to calm down as the cart began to climb. That weird girl she and Weiss had run into had sent so many of her alarm bells ringing that the wolf couldn't help but feel as if she was missing something with her. It had been so eerie to hear the slight hum and whirl of gears where normally she would have heard a pulse and breathing. And her scent of oil and metal had been just as off putting, it was as if she wasn't made of flesh and blood. To nail that point home Penny had been cold, unnaturally cold. Pushing back her thoughts Ruby tried to come up with reason's why Penny would have all of those traits and aside from the girl being a full blown robot there wasn't any really anything that made sense.

There was a ping as the door opened and Ruby walked into the large glass incased room. Ozpin was sitting behind his desk with his chin resting on his hands his eyes watching the wolf as she exited the cart. The hairs on Ruby's neck stood on end as something set off her alarm bells again. All of her senses went on high alert as her ears scanned for any noise, and quick breath to check the surrounding area. At once two things triggered in her, she could hear the sound of a weapon coming at her swinging in a downward chop and the scent of stale smoke and alcohol.

Showing no hesitation Ruby threw herself forward and into a roll, her hand going to the hilt of Crescent Rose as she turned and popped to her feet. Before anyone could blink the wolf flicked her weapon out and slashed forward, the ringing of metal sounded out as two weapons clashed together sending sparks out into the air.

"Good job pup." A voice drew out, "Though for the record you still draw your weapon with too much flash."

"Like you're one to talk Mr. 'I spent my second year trying to find cool way's to draw a scythe'." Ruby shot back giving the man a wolfish grin, "And I'm not a pup!"

Laughter rang out as the two weapons pulled away, "Yes you are now come give your favorite Uncle a hug." Ruby needed no more invitation as she quickly replaced Crescent Rose and jumped into Qrow's arms. "Ooff, jeez you're getting big."

Ruby pouted up at her Uncle letting out a low growl, "I am not you're just getting old." Qrow laughed again as he roughed up the hair between Ruby's ears. "So are you the reason I was called up here?"

Ozpin cleared his throat drawing the other's attention, "No that would be my doing, however we are still waiting on one more person before we start." At his words the elevator dinged once again as it opened letting Coco stride into the room.

The brunette's gaze swept the room before a smile cracked her face, "Sup Red? Headmaster? Old dude I don't know?"

"Oh I'm hurt." Qrow held his heart in mock pain as Ruby zipped over to the older girl and gave her a quick hug.

Ozpin gave a soft chuckle as he motioned for Coco and Ruby to sit down at the chairs in front of his desk, "Thank you both for coming so quickly. I'll try to keep this brief. Right now we are having an influx of missions, because Mantel is in a state of… well I'm sure you're both aware of what's going on in the northern kingdom." Both girl's nodded, "Well because of that their Hunters aren't able to preform their duties do to complicated political nonsense. So it's falling to the other Kingdoms to help them, and there is also an influx of Grimm in Dragnaire that is pulling more Hunters there as well. This is leaving us with more missions than they can handle."

"So you want us to take on a mission?" Coco asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"Correct." Ozpin nodded, "We're going to have to rely on our students to keep the people of Vale safe. Right now all forth and third year teams have been deployed and we're going to start with the lower years. However there are some missions we feel single first or second year teams might not be able to handle on their own."

"So you're going to deploy in teams of two." Ruby guessed as she nodded along.

"Correct. We'll be sending out one first year team with one second year team on those missions." Ozpin nodded again, "As I'm sure you've guessed Teams CFVY and RWBY will be sent out together." Both of the girl's glanced at each other giving small smiles. "Coco you'll be the lead on this mission." Something twitched deep inside of the wolf that she quickly clamped down.

"Right so what's the mission?" Coco asked as she leaned back in her seat.

Ozpin tapped a few buttons on his desk causing a holo screen to appear, "Five days ago a transport ship carrying cargo to a settlement on a northern island went down over this island here." A red square highlighted the indicated island. "We thought that it was lost until two days ago we detected a distress signal coming from the island. While the signal doesn't match the transport ships but it does match a signal from a long abandoned research facility that was there."

"Abandoned research facility." Coco muttered, "Sure that doesn't scream creepy."

Qrow gave a snort in agreement but Ozpin ignored both of them an continued, "We are hoping that any survivors made it to the facility and figured out away to get the power online again to send out the signal. You're mission is to go to the island, assess the situation and evacuate any of the survivors. You'll be leaving in the morning, prep your teams and equipment."

Both girl's stood and nodded to the Headmaster. As they turned to leave a question struck Ruby, "Headmaster why aren't you sending Uncle Qrow to this mission?"

Qrow sighed as he shook his head, "Sorry pup but I've been assigned another mission. So I'm stuck here until it's over." Ruby nodded and turned to catch up with Coco. "I'll swing by when you're back to catch up with you and Yang. Stay safe pup." Ruby smiled as the doors shut leaving the two men alone in the office. "I really hope you know what you're doing Oz."

Ozpin sighed as he leaned back in his chair, "Your nieces will be fine. They are on an excellent team and with CFVY along with them no danger will come close to them."

"Not what I meant." Qrow muttered as he pulled out his flask, "We don't know what Raven will do if she learns Ruby and Yang are out of your line of sight."

"Which is why you need to locate her before something happens." Ozpin replied, "We need Raven back on our side and we need the information she has."

Qrow glared at the man before heaving a large sigh, "This would be so much easier if we still had Summer. At least she could actually get Raven to listen."

"Agreed." Ozpin nodded.

* * *

"So Red, ready for another mission?" Coco asked as the elevator descended.

Ruby nodded, "Yeah the first one was fun… well it was until the end of it." The wolf gave a small grimace as she remembered her injury.

Coco nodded along, "Yeah but I doubt this one will be that exciting. Besides you've got my team watching your backs this time so nothings going to get close to you."

"Right." Ruby nodded with a smile, then a small frown flashed across her face when she remembered that Coco would be leading this mission. Again that small twitch flashed up inside the wolf before she pushed it back down.

"Alright Ruby what's up?" Coco asked as she peered through her glasses down at the wolf.

"It's nothing…" Ruby started before she remembered what Coco's semblance was. Blush crossed her face a she looked down and started to mutter.

Coco laughed as she patted Ruby on her back, "Oh Ruby, Ruby, Ruby you really should know better by now."

"Yeah." Ruby sighed as they exited the elevator, "It's just… I really don't know what's wrong."

Coco sighed, "Well I can take a guess but you probably won't like it." Ruby looked up at the older girl cocking her head to the side, "It's your Alpha nature twitching because I'm in charge."

Ruby blinked several times before backing away, her heart racing. If her Alpha side triggered because of Coco then she could accidently hurt the brunette. "I, I, I… no I don't want that to happen." Ruby whined as pulled in on herself.

Suddenly she felt two strong arms encircle her and pulled her into a hug, "Hey, hey, hey it's okay Ruby. That's not something that's going to happen." Coco said softly as she rubbed small circles into the wolf's back, "I know that you're scared of you Alpha side but you need to embrace it as part of who you are."

"But last time it came out I hurt Pyrrha." Ruby flinched back she tried to escape the hug. "I hurt a friend and I don't want to do that again."

"So then don't let it control you." Coco said simply, Ruby stopped moving and looked up at the older girl. Coco smiled as she pulled back slightly, "The reason you're Alpha nature reacts so strong is because you're suppressing it, when what you need to do is embrace it as part of who you are."

"But…" Ruby started.

"You think you're already embracing it right?" Coco cut over her, Ruby nodded at the question, "Well if you are then why are you still scared up it?" The wolf went to answer before she paused and gave a small frown. "If you're scared of something you can't embrace it."

"Then how do I start to embrace it?" Ruby asked still frowning.

Coco considered the question before shrugging, "Honestly Ruby I have no idea. The only reason I know so much about the Faunus world as I do is because of Velvet, she's explained many things and she can tell you're an Alpha so she explained some of that to me when I asked. And with what I can see from my semblance I can only tell you what I think needs to happen." Coco sighed as she pushed her glasses back up on her nose, "If I had to take an educated guess it's because you don't know how to lead."

"But I do lead my team." Ruby frowned; at least she thought she did.

Coco shook her head, "There's a difference between leading and knowing how to lead." The brunette smiled down at the wolf, "Tell you what Red, let's consider this mission a learning experience for you. I'll show you how I lead and if you have any questions about my style or why I'm deploying us in a certain formation I'll explain. This way you're learning how to lead and we'll be less likely to trigger your Alpha nature if you can ask questions. Deal?" Coco held out her hand to the wolf.

Ruby considered the brunettes idea before nodding and taking her hand, "Deal. Though don't expect me to be the only one with questions, Weiss is going to be curious too."

Coco laughed as they started to walk back to the dorms, "Oh I'm sure Snowcone will have loads of questions for Velvet once she sees her weapon, hell you might be worse than her." Ruby cocked her head to the side again but Coco waved her off, "You'll see."

Coco walked Ruby all the way to her dorm building before parting; with a wave the wolf quickly darted up to her room. Weiss was sitting at her desk working on her notes while Yang was doing the same but on her top bunk while Blake was missing from the room, Ruby heard the shower running letting her know where the panther was.

Yang was the first one to notice Ruby walking in and gave a small wave to her sister, "So what's the news from the Headmaster?" Weiss had also turned to look the wolf.

"Let's wait until Blake is out so that way I'm not repeating myself." Ruby said as she sat down on her bed, "But I did run into Qrow while I was there."

"Oh?" Yang asked with a raised eyebrow, "Was he sober enough to actually function?"

Ruby shrugged, "He was probably his usual level of buzzed but he did actually test my reflexes so it he couldn't have been that bad."

Weiss looked between the sisters and gave them a confused look, "What?"

"Our Uncle Qrow is a raging alcoholic." Yang shrugged.

"And when ever he's around he likes to make sure Yang and I still remember our training." Ruby added.

"He was just so drunk when Blake and I ran into him that he couldn't really function so he couldn't test me then." Yang continued. "He say anything about dad to you?" Ruby shook her head. "Yeah me either." Weiss still felt as if she was missing something but before she could ask Blake walked out of the bathroom in her nightclothes.

"Alright now that we're all here." Ruby started changing the topic, "We're getting sent out on a mission."

"What?" Weiss blinked, she could feel her insides clench as she replayed their last mission in her head. Ruby quickly filled in her team with the discussion on what the Headmaster had told her and Coco.

"So we're heading out with CFVY to see if there are any survivors of the crash." Blake sighed as she sat on her bed.

"Yeah so we need to get a full nights rest cause we're leaving early." Ruby nodded along, "Coco said she'd take care of supplies, ammo and Dust so we don't have much to worry about besides our personal gear."

"Good thing I just got cleared for duty." Yang grinned as she flipped down to the ground.

Blake rolled her eyes at the blonde, "Yes but Velvet will be with us so you know she's going to keep an eye on your leg." Yang gave a small groan, "And for that matter so will I, I don't care if they're saying you're all healed up that shard was embedded in the bone."

"Oh so is the Kitten worried about me?" Yang quipped with a large smirk.

"Of course," Blake returned the smirk, "Who else could I use as my own personal space heater?"

Yang let out a small sigh before shaking her head, "Cheeky little cat." She muttered as she walked over to her wardrobe to get her own nightclothes.

Weiss shook her head and went to sit on the bed next to her wolf, once she was settled Ruby adjusted herself so that her head was resting on the Heiress lap, "Did you give Coco our usual requisition forms?" She inquired as she ran her hand through the crimson locks. Ruby gave a quick nod before leaning into the touch giving a content sigh. "And did you remember the new Dust mixture I asked for?" Another nod, "Very good Ruby, we might actually make a Huntress out of you yet." Her wolf gave a small growl but they both knew Weiss was only teasing. The Heiress ran a soft finger on the inside of Ruby's wolf ear making the girl's tail twitch back and forth.

When Weiss looked up she caught a quick glimpse of Blake's amber eyes. A flash of heat jumped into the panther's eyes but was gone just as quickly leaving the Heiress wondering if it actually been there or if she had imagined it. She decided to hold her tongue for now but she would talk with the panther when they got back from their mission.

Once Yang was out of the bathroom both Ruby and Weiss took their turns to change into their sleeping clothes. Once Ruby had reached their bed Weiss pulled her wolf into her arms and wrapped the blankets around them. She could feel Ruby take a few sniffs at her neck before nuzzling into the spot murmuring a soft goodnight. It wasn't long before the Heiress knew her wolf had slipped into the realm of dreams, she felt Ruby's tail wrap up around their legs and her breathing even out, two signs that signaled the younger girl was out. Taking a few moments to enjoy holding her wolf the Heiress dipped her face into the crimson tresses and pressed a light kiss into them. A spike of worry shot through her as she once again remembered their first mission and how it had end with the girl in her arms barely alive. "I will protect you Ruby." Weiss whispered into her wolf's hair, "I promise."

* * *

The alarm Ruby had set for her team went off far to early as far as any of them were concerned. Weiss had the least amount of trouble waking up shaking sleep off with just a few deep breaths and a quick shake of her head. Getting the clingy wolf that seemed not to care about the alarm to wake up was another matter. The Heiress had to resort to a mixture of tickling and bribing her wolf to actually rouse Ruby from the bed.

Blake was just behind Weiss in walking up and while the Heiress worked on waking their leader the panther went through a series of stretches, several of which she knew she was only capable of because of her Faunus heritage. Idly the panther wondered what Yang would think of her flexible nature but the full body blush that quickly followed that line of thought caused her to shut that train of thought down rapidly. With a sigh Blake turned to her partner who was still dead to the world and would be unless drastic measures were taken.

Grabbing the edge of the blanket Blake braced herself before giving a hard pull. The blonde who had been wrapped up in the blanket was flipped out of the bed and sent tumbling to the hard ground with a heavy thud that no doubt woke their downstairs neighbors. With a groan Yang's head slowly rose over the bed and bleary lilac eyes glared up at the panther, "You are sooooo lucky I'm in love with you." The blonde growled out.

Blake just shrugged as she replaced the blanket and remade the bed, "It was either that or a bucket of ice water."

"Cats are evil." Yang muttered as she stood and shook her head trying to clear the last remnants of sleep.

"That's why I'm a dog person." Weiss laughed as she exited the bathroom.

"But I'm a wolf." Ruby gave a soft whine as she looked over at the Heiress.

"And wolves classify as dogs Ruby." Weiss smiled down at Ruby as she moved some hair out of her wolf's face. With a quick peck at the younger girl's lips she sent Ruby to the bathroom with soft push. "Now go, we need to keep moving to stay on time."

Once Ruby disappeared into the bathroom Yang chuckled and shook her head at the Heiress as she finished her own packing, "Geez Weiss, you can get to her to do things better than I ever could." Weiss just shrugged as she went through her own personal supplies of Dust, double checking that everything was in order.

Once all the girls were changed they made their way down to the locker room and gathered their weapons checking that everything was in proper order. After that they made their way to the docks, team CFVY was already there waiting for them.

"Hey girls." Velvet waved at the cheerfully as they walked over. Coco was sitting on a pile of crates beside the rabbit Faunus, her head resting in one hand and a large thermos in the other. Fox was sitting on the ground with his back up against the crates his eyes closed and Yatsuhashi was sitting facing the rising sun, his legs crossed and back straight. "Good to see you're all awake, unlike some." The brunette gave a soft glare at her girlfriend and Fox.

Coco gave a low groan as she brought the thermos up to her lips and took several deep draws. "Mornings should be illegal." Fox gave a snort of agreement as he adjusted himself on the ground into a more comfortable spot, "And morning people are evil incarnate."

"Oh so now you're calling me 'evil incarnate'?" Velvet put her hands on her hips as she stared down at her team leader.

Coco nodded as she took a few more swigs, "Yes bunbun I am. And you've been aware of my opinions of mornings since day one."

"Hmmm." Velvet hummed as she cupped her chin and put on a show of thinking through Coco's words, "Really now? Cause I really don't remember you complaining about mornings over the breaks. Especially when _I_ was the one to wake you up. In fact I remember you saying that you could wake up like that for the rest of your life."

Team RWBY watched in amazement as the usually stoic Coco gave off a brilliant blush at Velvet's words, each of them could feel the heat on their own cheeks as they all caught what the Faunus was meaning, "V-Velvet those were private moments!' Coco cried out sending Yatsuhashi and Fox in to side clenching laughter.

"Oh private huh?" Fox chuckled out, "Yeah sure. Then what do you call that one time when Yatsu and I walked in on the two of you in our first year? I may be blind but I still have my sense of smell oh fearless leader."

The blush on Coco's cheeks deepened as she sputtered for words, "Or there was the time you and Velvet went missing during a mission and Fox and I had to track you down to that field outside that small village." Yatsu added on still sitting in his seated position.

"You guys suck." Coco growled out as she glared at her team. "We're suppose to be setting an example for team RWBY!"

"Oh you're setting a great example." Yang laughed as she eyed Blake, "You know if this mission proves easy, Blake and I might just-"

"Yang!" Blake snapped out glaring at the blonde, though a dusting of blush graced her cheeks. "We will not!"

"Oh you're such a spoil sport." Yang pouted.

Coco sighed as she took another long draw from her thermos, "Yes well now that we're all here and awake let's getting things going. Our pilot is going over her flight checks now and once she's done we load up and head out." Pulling out her scroll Coco motioned for everyone to gather around as she pulled up a map. "Now let's keep this briefing short; Our mission is to get to Sanctus Isle were we are to search for the downed transport crew and help any survivors. Best guess is that they are hold up in the abandoned research facility that's on the island. Questions?"

"What were they transporting?" Blake asked as she looked over the map.

"Supplies for the northern settlement." Coco answered, "Aside from that we weren't given specifics."

"Are we to recover the cargo?" Fox asked as he looked at where he assumed the map was, though he was about two feet to the left of if. Coco gave off a soft chuckle at her teammate.

"Not that I'm aware of." Coco answered, "Though I suppose that if there's any that is recoverable we should."

Before anyone could ask any further questions a woman in a black flight suit walked up to them, "Teams CFVY and RWBY?" She asked. Both Coco and Ruby nodded and the woman smiled, "Pleasure to meet you I'm Lene Blackheart, I'll be your pilot for this mission."

"Hi." Ruby smiled up at the woman. "I'm Ruby Rose."

Lene blinked at the wolf, "You're Summer's girl?" Ruby nodded slowly. Lene's gaze whipped up to Yang who was eyeing the pilot, "And that would make you Taiyang's then."

"Yep, name's Yang Xiao Long." Yang nodded.

Lene let out a low whistle as she shook her head, "Never thought I'd be flying the daughters of two legends. Well we're all set so as soon as you're good to go we can head out."

"Alright let's get going." Coco nodded as she pick up her handbag and sauntered off towards the bullhead, her team following behind her each adjusting their weapons as they walked.

Ruby looked out over her team and gave a nod, each returned the nod and they followed behind the older team getting ready for their second mission, each hoping it would be better than their first.

* * *

 **A/N: So short chapter because I really didn't want things to bleed together. CVFY and RWBY are out on a mission together, how will this play out? What things will possibly go wrong? What will Coco teach Ruby? So many questions and so many things to come.**

 **With that: I thank everyone of you from the bottom of my heart, drop in a tell me what's new, and may you have a fun filled and sunny day.**


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty-Nine: A Walk In The Woods.

The flight to the island was much longer than their first mission but just as boring. The only plus side was that this gave the teams a little more time to attempt to sleep though the roaring or the engines and the occasional bump of turbulence made it difficult. Fox was the only one who seemed to have no trouble falling back asleep, the moment he had strapped himself in he slumped back and was out like a light. Yatsu settled back into a meditative pose, which seemed to work for him. Coco and Velvet were another story.

The coffee Coco guzzled down seemed to finally be taking a hold and the girl was bouncing her leg up and down to the beat of a song she was listening to on her scroll, she was regarding a small map of the island and making notes in the margin, Ruby was beside her and the older girl would explain her markings or ask if the wolf had any ideas what they should plan for.

Velvet had a box on her lap and was fiddling with the contents and a screen on the side of it as she looked over a small notebook that she had. Weiss watched the rabbit Faunus with a curious gaze, she had asked what she was doing only for the older girl to wink and smile at her saying she'd see when they landed.

Blake had mostly ignored the others during the flight quietly reading her book but her amber eyes would sweep over the others from time to time occasionally staying on Ruby for a while to make sure her Alpha was fine or to the blonde that was currently slump across from her with a small gaze on her lips. It was a blessing that Yang finally fell asleep, she had been asking about every ten minutes how close they were getting, Weiss had gotten so annoyed that she had threatened to freeze the brawlers mouth shut if she didn't stop asking.

The calm of the waiting teams was broken as Lene's voice came over the comms, "Alright you lot wakey wakey. Our ETA is twenty minutes get your gear around. There's no place for me to put down so this will be an aerial drop, I'll be putting down on an offshore outpost about an hour away so keep that in mind if you need an emergency EVAC."

"Hey Fox, up and at 'em." Coco called as she tossed her pencil at the slumbering boy. Before the pencil could impact with his head his hand whipped out and caught it.

With a large yawn Fox shook his head and lightly tossed back the pencil, "Yeah, yeah I heard." He mumbled, "No need to throw things." Coco shrugged as she returned the pencil to her bag.

"What time is it?" Yang yawned as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Just before noon." Blake answered as she stored her book. "You've been asleep for about four hours."

"Alright everyone listen up." Coco called out as she undid her harness and stood up, she pulled out her scroll and expanded it to allow everyone to see a map of the island. "We'll be landing on the south west side of the island in this small bay." She pointed to an indent in the side of the island. "The research facility we're heading for is located about here." She pointed to another part of the island near the center of the island. "It's about a three hour hike. Grimm shouldn't be a huge deal since none of the recon has picked up any activity on the island for a long time but that doesn't mean let your guard down. Once we get to the facility we are to locate any survivors and provide medical assistance then evacuate them. If there are no survivors we need to find out why the distress beacon went off. Any questions?"

"If there are Grimm do we know which types?" Weiss asked.

"Assume the usual Beowolf and Ursa mix. The island is too isolated for anything exotic." Coco answered.

"Where did the other ship go down?" Yatsu questioned after Weiss nodded. "We might have to back track from the facility if they went back to the crash site."

Coco pointed to a section south of where they were headed, "The craft went off radar around this area. If we have to check it we'll have to do a grid search for it." Seeing that there was nothing else Coco nodded, "Alright we disembark the order will be Yang and Yatsu first, you to take a forward position incase anything comes out of the tree line. Blake and Fox you'll follow them to provide support if needed Weiss and Velvet will follow them and Ruby and I will be last providing long distance support if it's needed. Once we're all on the beach we'll regroup and set marching lines. Everyone good?" Everyone nodded in response and Coco grinned. "Then let's rock 'n roll."

They felt the bullhead start to take a wide arc, "Swiping the area now. Nothing on sensors or on my targeting screens. I'll take another pass before setting into position for you to get out." Lene called as she completed her first arc. Once she did her second pass the bullhead settled with its side to the beach, "And green light to go." The side opened up as the green light near it switched on. Yang and Yatsu jumped out of the ship hitting the beach with a puff of sand, each drew their weapons and took their positions searching for any threats. Blake and Fox followed quickly each going to the partners. Weiss and Velvet hit the ground but stayed slightly back ready to act when needed. Ruby and Coco stayed for just a few moments longer each scanning the area before Coco nodded and jump with out with Ruby right beside her.

"All clear." Coco called into her mic to Lene. "We'll send word when we're ready for ECAV."

"Rodger." Lene replied as the bullhead pulled away. "Good luck and happy hunting."

Once the bullhead was past the bay Coco turned and looked at the group as they gathered on the beach, she motioned for Ruby to come closer to her side. "So that wasn't so bad. Everyone good?" Everyone nodded again, "Good, marching orders Yatsu, Yang in front again. Blake, Fox flanks. Switch sides from time to time and so we can keep track of you. Weiss and Velvet you're our center support if we get into a bind everyone fall to them. Ruby you're with me watching the back, we'll also be watching the flanks back side." Coco looked at Velvet, Ruby and Blake. "You three ears up and noses in the air. Kinda wish we had a fourth Faunus for the front but oh well."

Blake eyed the older team before sighing and undoing her bow. Velvet had the worst reaction of them taking in a large hissing breath before narrowing her eyes in anger, "Blake who…" She started but Coco held her hand up cutting over the rabbit.

"No Velvet." Coco shook her head, "Not the time or the place. If Blake want's to tell you she will." Velvet glanced from Blake to Coco before sighing and giving a short nod.

"Fine. But I want to take a look at those regardless to make sure the damage didn't do anything to you hearing." Velvet's eyes hardened showing there was no room for argument. Blake glance at Ruby who gave a small nod, after a few moments the panther gave a short nod to the rabbit before breaking her gaze.

"Right then." Coco sighed, "Yatsu, Yang lead on." She pointed out the direction they needed to be heading.

"Hey big guy." Yang grinned as she turned towards the tree line. "Highest kill count wins?"

Yatsuhashi looked down at blonde before a small smirk crossed his lips, with a short nod he turned to the forest and headed in.

Coco sighed as she shook her head, "You know I should have seen that one coming."

"You really should have." Ruby chuckled as she followed along as they entered the thick foliage. There were chirps of birds and a few sounds of small animals scurrying about in the undergrowth. As long as those remained they shouldn't have a problem with Grimm. Off to the side the wolf caught a flash of black as Black skirted around a tree. A loud thump from ahead of them alerted her to Yatsuhashi cutting through something that was blocking his path.

"So I'm surprised you haven't questioned Velvet about her weapon yet Red." Coco said from beside her.

Ruby shrugged, "Well she said that'd we'd see it eventually so I just have to wait." She eyed the box that was at the rabbits hips though as she walked beside Weiss. The Heiress was asking Velvet about her notebook and the dust formulas in it.

"I'm sure you'll see it before long." Coco nodded, "So you understand why I set this marching order?"

Ruby nodded, "Yeah I did it like this on our first mission." Coco nodded but motioned for her to continue. "Yang and Yatsuhashi are both forward strikers so it makes sense to have them be in the front. They can also last the longest in a fight so it gives us time to back them up if needed. Blake and Fox are quick and are able to scan large areas, though with Fox being blind I am a bit confused on how he does it. Weiss is a dust mage and can hit at all ranges but she's not as strong as the rest of us so keeping her in the center means we can fall in to protect her while she provides support. I can guess Velvet's sort of the same since you paired them up. And then you and I have long range type guns so we can provide cover for anyone that needs to fall back."

"Right for the most part." Coco nodded. "It's actually pretty nice that our teams have similar set ups. If you were like JNPR or SSSN we'd have an unbalanced set up." Coco saw the confusion in the wolf's eyes so she explained, "JNPR doesn't have a really good answer for long distance engagements, Pyrrha and Nora can put some rounds down range sure but Pyrrha's rifle has a pretty large fall off and if she does fire her javelin off with it the she's lost her weapon. Nora's got her grenades and they do large areas of damage but against smart opponents they'll be able to dodge the arcs of them. Jaune and Ren are both close range fighters so at long range they're at a loss. SSSN has the same problem, they're all mostly close range fighters." Ruby nodded in understanding, "Trick with being a leader is knowing multiple team compositions and how to adapt them so they fit with your own."

"Now to address some of things you got wrong," Coco continued. "First, Fox can see just not in the conventional sense. His semblance is like mine in that it's always active. His semblance allows him to see the world around, for the most part. He can't see details, colors, or writing. But if he walks into a room he can see everything in it at the same time, he knows where everything is located if anyone is hiding in it. However if he's closed off in that room then he can't see beyond it. And as for Velvet, you're right that she's a dust mage and she's not good on the front lines but that's not the reason I put her in the center." Coco nodded up at the rabbit Faunus pointing to her ears, they were standing tall and twitching in different directions, "Out of everyone I'd bet Velvet has the best hearing, even out of you three Faunus. Remember you and Blake are both predator based Faunus while Velvet is a prey base. I know Faunus like to distance themselves from their animal counterparts but I also know that the basic nature is still there. So her hearing is more finely tuned for omnidirectional areas, yours and Blake's hearing is more directional. With Velvet in the center she can alert us faster. Now I know on your team with Blake on the sides you don't have more to worry about it as much but better to be safe then sorry." Ruby nodded as they continued to walk her eyes drifting up to the Heiress who was still in deep conversations with Velvet.

"So you keep your formulas in the notebook?" Weiss asked as she flipped through several of the pages.

"Well not all of us have an eidetic memory so I have to use more mundane methods." Velvet chuckled, "Though I do have the majority of them memorized, I just keep them in there for reference for when I'm working on new formulas. It helps to keep reactions straight when you're putting together combinations."

"Makes sense." Weiss nodded, she had gotten several combinations mixed up when putting together new types of dust just because she was doing too much at the same time. "So is a notebook something most Dust mages keep?"

Velvet shrugged, "More or less. Not everyone likes to experience as much as we do. Take Professor Goodwitch for example, she's more of a traditionalist when it comes to dust. You and I experiment more because of who we are, I do it because I can help Coco invent more Dust infused clothes and with different effects. You do it because you're the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and you want to find more uses for Dust and how to combined them in new ways."

"So would you mind if I took a closer look at some of these?" Weiss asked as she handed back the notebook, "I could show you some of my own formulas."

"Sure." Velvet nodded, "When we get back we can go over them. I can see if we can work something out with Professor Goodwitch to get some extra lab time to work together." Weiss' eye lit up at the idea making Velvet shake her head good-naturedly. "So how are things with Ruby?"

A small amount of blush crossed the Heiress cheeks as she looked away, "Pretty good." She mumbled knowing the rabbit would hear her; she was still slightly uncomfortable in talking about her relationship with Ruby with anyone other than Ruby.

Velvet smirked at the blush, she might only condone teasing Coco when she deserved it but then again Weiss was another Heiress of a well known company and there was something oddly satisfying about teasing usually calm and stoic Heiresses, "Oh only pretty good?" Velvet drew out, "You know I still remember about a week or two ago when there were rumors of sightings of the two of you locked together in a very heated and extremely passionate kiss." The blush on the Heiress face darkened as she continued to look away. "And you never did ask that question that Coco asked you later that day and seeing as we're all friends here why don't I ask again: So who's the top?"

Velvet had to repress a laugh as she heard the wolf stumble behind her and crash into the ground, it seems someone was listening and not paying attention to where she was walking. Weiss' blush got even deeper and was about to yell something out when Coco's voice rang out, "Alright let's hold here and take a break."

Once everyone was back in the group they settled into a loose circle and brought out a few snacks to keep their energy up. Even though they hadn't run into any Grimm their entire walk none of them strayed to far from their weapons and the Faunus in the group kept searching for any unknown sounds. "So shouldn't we have at least run to some signs that the crew past trough here?" Yang asked as she sipped at some water. "I mean if there were a few of them that could move about you'd think that they would have at least look for a way out."

"Maybe." Coco nodded, "Fox, Blake did either of you see signs of people moving about?"

Fox gave a snort before shaking his head, "If there was anything on my side it was too small for my semblance to pick up. And usually people are not that careful when they're in a life or death situation."

"Nothing on my side either," Blake added. "And Fox is right people leave to many tracks to go unnoticed unless they're trained that way. A simple transport crew wouldn't have that kind of training."

"We'd have scented them out by now too." Velvet added, "Or at least Ruby would have. Something doesn't add up because Yang is right if they can be up and around to get a distress signal up and running from an abandoned research facility then there should have been signs of them by now."

"I don't like it either." Yatsuhashi nodded, "This island is pristine, we're the only people who have been here in a very long time."

Coco looked at Ruby who considered what everyone had said before nodding, "The lack of evidence that people have been here is odd. Velvet's right I would have scented them out a while ago if there was someone out here but I've only picked up our scents since we've been here. Maybe they just decided to stay at the facility and that's why we haven't seen any signs of them but that wouldn't make sense, especially if they are expecting rescue. That's one of the first rules of survival; make yourself visible for rescue."

With a nod Coco took out the map and laid it on the ground, "Alright then we're all in agreement that something is wrong here. The question is what? We're about here," She pointed to a spot on the map still a ways away from the facility. "If this is where the cargo ship went down we're about three hours out from it. If we change course now we can head there before the facility, everyone agreed?" Several nods answered her, "Alright then that's what we'll do. If we see signs of movement we'll reassess as we get closer."

With that decided the two teams once again started to move in their new direction. As they grew closer to their objective Coco would call out occasionally to Blake and Fox checking to see if they had found anything. Blake reported seeing a few marks in on trees but they were few and far between and looked to be heading off towards the facility, Fox had come back with a few snapped branches but they weren't much to go on.

On another short stop for water Ruby took a few deep inhales testing the air, a faint acidic tinge tickled her nose, "I smell smoke." She said drawing everyone's attention. "It's faint, a few days old but it's still there." With a few more deep breaths the wolf crinkled her nose, "Definitely bullhead fuel mixed with burn dust. We're about four miles out from the source."

Velvet took a few sniffs as did Blake but neither could pick up what Ruby smelled, with a small chuckle the rabbit shook her head, "Wolves do have the best sense of smell. I'm surprise she didn't pick it up sooner."

Ruby shrugged as she continued to sniff the air, "It's a few days old so it's not as strong, if we had gotten here closer to when it crashed I probably would have. As it is it's really faint."

"Think you can give us a closer direction Rubes?" Yang asked.

"Maybe as we get closer." Ruby nodded, "I'd better go forward with Yang and Yatsu so I can."

"Alright Red, lead." Coco smiled, "Let's see what's going on."

Ruby nodded and started to lead them off towards the downed craft changing headings from time to time zeroing in on it. The scent the wolf had picked up earlier grew stronger as the minutes passed, several times she had to cover her nose to catch a breath of fresh air. She also noticed Blake and Velvet reacting to the scent finally. As they grew closer the wolf picked up another scent that was being masked by the acidic smoke, the putrid sweet smell of decay. Ruby gagged as she caught a heavy mix of the scents. "Coco we might have a big problem." The wolf called back.

"We'll deal when we get there." The brunette called back. "Eyes open everyone." The clicking of weapons being draw filled the air as they broke the final tree line and into the crash site.

The bullhead was buried nose first in a deep trench of kicked up dirt, the wings warped and cracked in odd angles. The metal siding in several areas was torn back revealing the internal workings of the small ship. Black scorch marks showed where the fires had burned at the ship. Boxes of cargo were scattered about the area their contents up spilled about them, a few showed signs of animals gnawing at them. But what drew the teams attention was the three bodies carefully drug off to the side and placed in the shade of a few of the boxes, signs of hastily attempted first aid on each of them.

Ruby, Blake and Velvet had to cover their noses again as the smell of decay and smoke burned their noses. "Well shit." Coco cursed as surveyed the area. "Velvet check the bodies. Yatsu, Fox, Blake and Yang perimeter sweep. Weiss, you, Ruby and I will stay here and provide back up if needed."

"Do you want me to check the bullheads flight data?" Yang asked before she headed out.

"If you know how check it and see if you can find the source of the crash." Coco nodded. Yang nodded and moved over to the crashed ship carefully entering it.

Velvet pulled out a pair of gloves and walked over to the bodies. "Lividity is set and there's no signs of movement." She looked over the first body slowly moving the arm that was in a make shift sling, "Ulna and radius broken, broken wrist. Humerus shattered, brachial artery severed. This one bleed out in a few minutes." Moving to the next body Velvet once again started at the hastily applied first aid this time on the body's left leg, "Fractured patella, dislocated tibia, broken ankle." Moving up the body the rabbit frowned, "Not much internal bleeding. Fractured ribs and vertebra but not fatal. Blood in the lungs but no source." Velvet's frowned deepened. "She should by all means still be alive." Shaking her head the rabbit moved to the final body, "Broken back, paralyzed from the waist down. Fractured skull, ruptured brain aneurysm, probably dead before he knew it." Backing away Velvet shook her head as she peeled off her gloves and walked over to Coco and the others. "Two of them were dead probably right after the crash but I don't know why they left the one with the broken leg. Besides that she was fine and should still be alive."

"What's her COD?" Coco asked as she looked over at the bodies.

"Blood in her lungs." Velvet's frown returned, "I didn't find a source either."

"Hey Coco." Yang called out as she exited the bullhead, "How long has it been since the crash?"

"Six days." The brunette responded. "Ozpin said it crash five days ago and today would be day six."

Yang frowned, "Then we have a problem. Cause unless we somehow went through a rift in time that bullhead says it's been downed for a month."

"Could it be a computer glitch?" Ruby asked with her nose still covered.

Yang shrugged, "The system could have gone wonky in the crash but bullhead computer are usually pretty reliable. Do we have a craft ID number?" Coco nodded and quickly read off the given ID, the blonde nodded, "Well that's definitely this craft."

"Nothing on the perimeter." Blake said as the three of them returned, "Only a pair of tracks heading towards the research facility. They left marks in the trees so we know their general direction."

Coco looked around the area then sighed, "Well there's not much we can do here. If we have a chance we might salvage some of the cargo but right now we need to see if the last two are alive. Survivors are our priority right now. Velvet, you know what to do."

With a heavy sigh the rabbit nodded and went back over to the bodies, grabbing each of their dog tags Velvet snapped the chains and stashed the taken tags in a pouch on her side before letting her hand fall to her weapon. Without looking her fingers rapidly tapped at a screen on the top of it. With a quick ding a slot on the side opened up and a glass ball shot out into the Faunus' hand. The ball was the size of a large marble and looked to be a light red color. With a flick of her hand the glass marble shattered over the three bodies igniting a fire. With a nod Velvet turned back to the group.

Before anyone could ask Coco barked out, "Alright let's move, double time to the research facility. We need to find out what's going on here."

Everyone nodded and set again moving quickly through the trees keeping an eye on the few signs of people that Blake had spotted, they looked like someone had cut the bark away from the trees with a sharp knife but hadn't really paid much attention to a set pattern. Ruby nodded when asked if she had their scent and confirmed that they were still heading in right direction.

"I still don't understand why they left their fellow crew members back at the crash site." Weiss said after a while. "Velvet said that only two of them would have died right away but leaving the third behind doesn't make sense."

"Well it depends on what shape the other two were in." Velvet answered, "If they could move but not well then they may have made the decision that it was best if they left her where they knew where she was. It could have been that they intended to come back but something happened to them once they reached the research facility." She shook her head, "But you're right it doesn't make sense."

"We can't think about that right now." Coco shook her head, "Once we get to them we'll ask but now we need to focus on getting to them."

Suddenly Blake came to Coco's side, "Here's another question: Where are the Grimm." The panther's amber eyes continued to flash around the area. "There are no signs of them anywhere. This island may be remote but we should have run into at least one Beowolf by now, or at least an Ursa. Coco something is very wrong here."

Coco's face darkened as she nodded, "I agree. Something's off and none of this is making sense. Yang said the bullhead's been crashed for a month, those bodies back there while injured didn't show signs of that bad of a crash. There's no Grimm here either. I don't know what's going on but I don't like it and the sooner we get to the bottom of it the better I'll feel."

Coco called for another stop about five miles out from the where the research facility should be located. "Alright let's do a gear check. We may not have run into any Grimm but they may be research facility keeping the two survivors trapped. If that's the case we need to hit guns and Dust blazing. The last thing we need is another injured person because we were caught off guard." With a quick nod everyone checked their weapon and assured that they were in working order. With that done the teams made their final push to the research facility.

Breaking the tree line everyone held their breaths and glancing around for any Grimm, only to find none. Slowly every eye turned towards the facility. The large building was over grown with moss and ivy. The darken windows were covered with grime and dust. Small trees grew out of flat roof sections, some of their roots spilling down the sides and towards the ground. The paint that showed the facilities logo was worn and faded and covered in vines. The only signs of people had been there was a pile of vines and roots beside the main door.

"Well." Ruby whispered, "We're here."

* * *

 **A/N: And CLIFFHANGER! Sorry but I'd be bleeding into the next chapter if I went on. So if you're curious Velvet's weapon is like Honey Lemon's out of Big Hero 6. When I first saw her box I had two ideas on what it could be 1) A ready to go Dust capsule weapon or 2) Pandora's box... Since both seemed equally entertaining I've played with both ideas and this one won out for this story. I may use Pandora's box for another time...**

 **With that: Many thanks to all, please drop in and say hi if you want, and may you find a reason to be happy and smile.**


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty: Don't Panic.

Nobody spoke or moved after Ruby's words. The three Faunus strained their hearing to the limits as they searched for any signs of danger or of the remaining survivors. The only noises around them were the sounds of chirping birds and small animals in the trees. Every eye scanned the area watching for movement or any indication that they were not alone.

After a few minutes Coco shook her head. "Alright no sense in just standing here." Taking another glimpse about the brunette stepped out into the clearing and motioned for the others to follow. "We need to make sure that the area is clear; Fox, Blake perimeter sweep no more than two hundred yards, stick together and stay in comm contact." The pair nodded and set off to do their sweep. "Yang, Yatsu once we're in see if you can find a power generator and get it online, if we can get power we might be able to find out what's going on." Another set of nods answered her. "Velvet, Weiss you two see if you can find a central terminal, they have to be on a separate line for power if they were able to get a distress signal going." Again nods were returned. "Red you and I are going to do a floor by floor sweep. We're going to be looking for the survivors and to make sure there's nothing waiting for us. Everyone stay in contact."

Once the doors were opened the group split off into their assigned sections, Ruby and Coco headed towards the top floors while Yang and Yatsuhashi headed down while Velvet and Weiss stayed on the ground floor. Coco did a quick comm check to make sure that the building wouldn't disrupt the signal.

"So how does your weapon work?" Weiss asked as she and the rabbit Faunus walked down the empty hall looking for what could be a central terminal.

"It's loaded with amounts of the basic Dust in both powder and crystal forms. From the screen I'm able to select the type of Dust, concentration and how it's sequenced." Velvet explained as she stepped gently around some fallen ceiling tiles. "Then it encapsulates it a glass film which as you saw is rather fragile, I'm then able to channel my Aura through it in any sequence I choose to activate the reaction I want."

Weiss blinked in confusion, "Sequence your Aura? Is that even possible?"

Velvet let out a soft chuckle, "I have extremely fine Aura control because of my semblance."

"I don't think I've ever seen your semblance." Weiss frowned, trying to think of any time she had seen the older girl use her semblance. "Actually now that I think of it I've never seen any of you team use their semblance."

"That's because all of my team's semblances are passively active at all times." Velvet smirked. "Coco has her 'All Seeing', Fox has his 'Ever Present', Yatsuhashi has his 'Ever Standing' and mine is called 'All Controlling'." Seeing Weiss' confusion deepen the Faunus continued, "You know Coco can see through everything even lies. Fox can see everything present around him through his semblance. For Yatsu, as long as he has his feet on the ground he can't be moved against his will. And mine allows me control over another person's Aura." Weiss stopped dead and gapped at the girl. "But that's only if I activate it and have direct contact with them. The passive side of it allows me to sense and read a persons aura, and through that I can see any wounds or injuries they have and it allows me to diagnose them quickly."

"Is that why you work in the infirmary?" Weiss asked her jaw still slightly dropped.

Velvet shrugged, "Sorta. My parents run a small clinic in Vacuo that helps impoverished families get the medicine they need and I grew up helping them so I learned a lot of medical things from them. When I got accepted to Beacon I had to decide if I wanted to be a Huntress or a doctor until the Headmaster asked me why I didn't do both. Because my semblance is useless on Grimm I don't use it in the field but in the medical world I'm able to find any internal bleeding quickly and if I assert control over a person's Aura I can force it to focus on certain parts of the body to heal them."

Weiss shook her head in amazement at the rabbit Faunus. If she had that amount of control over another person's Aura then making hers go in a certain sequence must have been a cakewalk. "So you can use your weapon to make any formula you want then use you Aura control to control what goes off and when?"

"Basically." Velvet nodded, "Also I can shut a person's Aura down but that causes really bad things to happen to them." The rabbit gave a slight shutter before shaking the memory clear, "It's weird that all of us have passive semblances but we're pretty sure Ozpin set it up so we'd become a team. Actually most of the upper years at Beacon suspect that."

"Are you sure?" Weiss asked, "I mean don't get me wrong I'd never give up my partnership with Ruby but we really didn't have the best introduction to each other and I was actively seeking out Pyrrha. It was only by chance Ruby ran into me… literally." The Heiress gave a soft chuckle and Velvet shook her head.

"The more you're around Ozpin the more you'll realize that that man plans for everything and nothing is left to chance with him." Velvet replied, "Hey think that could be what we're looking for?" She pointed towards a large glassed in area that was filled with monitors.

"Good chance." Weiss nodded, she'd restart her questioning of the rabbit later. Right now she had a job to do. Going into the glassed in area the two of them found a signal monitor with a small orange light flashing in the corner of the black siding. "This must be the one they got going." Weiss muttered as she pulled back the chair and sat down clicking a few keys to see if it would wake up the screen.

The screen gave a few flickers before displaying a large logo of a sun with a crescent moon cut out of one side. The word 'Helios' was printed over the logo in large block letters. Weiss blinked several times as her thoughts ran in her head, "That's odd." She muttered.

"What is?" Velvet asked over her shoulder.

Weiss shook her head settling her thoughts, "Helios was a small research company bought up by the SDC nearly seventy years ago. Any incorporated company is converted to the SDC and any remaining remnant of the acquired company is literally destroyed." Weiss' eyes narrowed as she continued to look at the logo, "Helios should not exist."

"Could it be a new company called 'Helios'?" Velvet cocked her head to the side.

Again Weiss shook her head, "No the SDC removes any thing that could be associated with a former company, if a new one started up they would have been sued out of business before they got going." Weiss sighed as she looked away from the screen, "The SDC is rather ruthless." Velvet snorted but remained silent. Weiss clicked a few more keys and a pop up screen was brought up requesting a username and password.

Weiss hesitated and tapped her fingers off to the side before making up her mind, "Okay I'm going to try something and if it works then it's only going to open up more questions but it might also get us somewhere."

"And what would that be?" Velvet asked as she watched Weiss type.

"Well obviously 'Helios' somehow still exists and even through this facility is abandoned these computers have been updating themselves somehow, which means it's still connected to the network. If this facility was a deep cover SDC facility then my credentials should work." The Heiress quickly typed her username and password for the SDC network and hit enter.

The computer hesitated for only a moment before bringing up the hidden files and data. Weiss frowned as she tried to figure out what that could mean. "I don't' know how they got the distress beacon on but it wasn't with this computer. Which means someone either set this up or we're not being told everything."

"I feel we're being set up." Velvet frowned, "Yang was right when she said that bullhead computers don't mess up easily and I'm not sold that those bodies were from the crash, things didn't line up."

"I don't like this." Weiss muttered as she looked over the displayed files.

"Me neither." Velvet agreed, "You look through those to see if you can find anything useful, I'll fill in Coco." The Faunus walked a few steps back while the Heiress found a file of operation reports and opened it.

The first entry was from nearly nintey years ago with just small notes about possible projects, with a sigh Weiss started to scroll down to more recent entries. The most recent being forty years ago. Deciding that it would be a good place to start the Heiress started reading.

 _Date-Dr. J.B Watson overseeing project FEAR._

 _Project FEAR has thus far been a complete failure. Sadly this had lead to many of my colleagues beginning to talk about abandoning the project all together. While I agree that FEAR is a daunting task I also feel that it will be the most successful of the projects we have undertaken. With HAMMER FALL and JUPITER being taken to site M it's likely we won't be around much longer unless we start showing results._

 _I talked to Olsson and Nearing to see if they could come up with any way FEAR might be introduced to the subjects faster. Olsson suggested vaporization while Nearing felt that it wouldn't metastasize fast enough for effective results. She also suggested that we bring in a former colleague of her named Elizabeth A. Phelps. It might be something to inquire into more._

Weiss felt her breathing quicken as she scanned through more of the entries. References to FEAR and the set backs that they ran into were the majority of them, a few successes here and there but the results had been redacted so she couldn't decipher what FEAR was referring to.

The Heiress stopped at another entry didn't have any redacted sections hopping that she could determine what she was reading.

 _Date-Dr. J.B Watson overseeing project FEAR._

 _S and his assistant stopped by today, I still don't understand why Augustus hired him. He may be a genius in genetic but that man can only be described as certifiable. He doesn't belong in a lab he belongs in a damn mental ward. Every time I've met with that man I don't even think he's blinked or had that unnerving smile off his face. His assistant seemed like a nice enough fellow however, but still strange._

 _He was inquiring into FEAR and whether or not I'd share our research with him. HA! The nerve of the man trying to steal my teams hard fought for successes. I'd rather kiss an Ursa than give him what he wants. If he thinks he can waltz in here and take credit for what I've done he has another thing coming._

 _As if it wasn't enough that Augustus gave him his own project he also gave the madman LEVIATHAN as well after Hobbes passed on. Now not only is he going around with his damn ego inflated to absurd degrees he wants more projects under his name. I doubt that LEVIATHAN will actually succeed and PROMETHEUS is just as doomed. Genetic manipulation and augmentation is not the way to go, we need suitable weapons and counter measures if we are to drive the Grimm out of our world._

 _HAMMER FALL failed its first test but once they figure out how to get enough power out of Dust to launch a platform its highly unlikely these damn genetic projects will continue. JUPITER will succeed and then FEAR will be right behind it._

 _We've finally gotten our dispersal method set and tests are going well. I'll show them that they can't push me out of the scientific community. They'll all see._

Weiss felt a growing sense of dread build up in her stomach; the word 'Leviathan' had caused her heart rate to increase quickly. 'Leviathan', that damn thing had done so much damage to her life, caused so much pain and harm to so many. It took everything from her. 'Leviathan' was the reason Weiss hated her father so much, the reason she couldn't look her mother in the eyes anymore. The reason her right eye would burn with pain when she would awake from that nightmare.

Scrolling down to the final entry Weiss looked over at Velvet who was examining another monitor trying to get it to power on as well. Shaking her head the Heiress turned to face the screen.

 _COMPUTER INPUT DISABLED_

 _ACTIVATING VOICE TYPE COMMAND_

 _COMMAND AUTHORIZED_

 _BEGIN RECORDING_

 _We lost control of FEAR. Every attempt to evacuate the building has been unsuccessful. The lockdown overrides are not responding to any command given. Olsson disappeared during the initial outbreak and is assumed dead. Phelps and Nearing are both in critical condition and deteriorating quickly. Any and all attempt to slow the spread of FEAR have been met with sound failure. We thought we could control it, we thought we had it under our control but we were wrong. FEAR is not something we can control any longer, we've manipulated it too much and now it's spreading._

 _Our distress signal has been so far ignored by the outside world. We are alone with this monster of our own making and we are being left here to die. I fear that my own exposure to FEAR, however minimal is still enough that I will not last much longer. FEAR was supposed to be mankind's salvation. Ironically from what I've been able to see from the outside monitors FEAR works just like it was intended to on the Grimm. I witnessed a Beowolf and Ursa kill each other as FEAR leaked from the air vents. All the other animals seem to be unaffected by FEAR so we at least succeeded in that._

 _If anyone comes here looking for us I doubt that there will be any Grimm left for them to worry about if my dispersal rate calculations are right. This will possibly be my final entry. I can already feel the effects of FEAR beginning. I still can't understand why it works on both humans and Grimm._

 _If someone does find this recording before it's too late. Convince them all to stop the projects. All of them are doomed. We men were not meant to play God. FEAR is the result of what happens when we do._

Weiss backed away from the screen her hands shaking slightly, she may not understand what had gone on here fully but she did know one thing for sure, it had been very, very bad. Closing the file the Heiress looked at the other files on the computer before pulling out her scroll and attaching it to the computer. She was going to download everything on it and go through each piece. The SDC was connected to whatever happened here and if she was going to destroy everything her forefathers stood for to reforge into something better then she had to know what had been kept from her. Besides the file FEAR, there were nine others; GEMINI, SOVEREIGN, NIGHTFALL, JUPITER, HAMMER FALL, MAIDENS, LEVIATHAN, HALLOW, and FATE. Weiss had no idea what each file meant nor did she really understand what they were trying to accomplish but if what she had just read was right then it was possible that they were researching possible ways of dealing with Grimm.

Before she could speak up and call over to Velvet the lights over head flickered on and Coco's shaky voice broke across the comms. "G-Guys." She stuttered, "Ruby and I found something… And you really need to see this…"

* * *

Coco and Ruby walked side by side as they started to clear the top floor looking in each room checking for any sign of the survivors so far there had been none. "This just doesn't make a lick of sense." Coco scowled as she let a door close behind her. "Red you hear anything other than us?"

Ruby's ears twitched slightly before shaking her head, "I can still hear Weiss and Velvet faintly on the ground floor but that's it. Yang and Yatsu are too far down and Blake and Fox are outside so there's no way I'd hear them through all of this." The wolf gestured around in a lazy fashion. "Other than that nothing."

Coco frowned, "Alright what about scents?"

Again Ruby shook her head, "It's weird by once we entered the building I've been unable to pick up on the scents I had outside."

"Gah, non of this makes any fucking sense." Coco growled. "The bullhead that's been downed for a month, the bodies not being in worse shape, no Grimm, none of this makes sense." Taking her frustration out of a door the brunette kicked it off its hinges as she went up to it and peered in. "Nope, no one here either."

Ruby gave a soft chuckle as she opened another door and looked around shaking her head when she found no one. "I take it you don't like mysteries?"

"No," Coco responded as she once again kicked open another door, "Absolutely hate them. Especially when they put people in danger."

"Coco." Velvet's voice came over their comms. "Stop throwing a fit for a second I need to tell you something."

"I'm not throwing a fit." Coco muttered.

"Yes you are dear." Velvet sighed, "I can hear you from here."

Coco sighed in defeat, "This is what I get for dating a Faunus."

"Yes, yes it is." Velvet agreed. "Weiss and I found an active terminal but she said that they wouldn't have been able to activate the distress beacon from it since it was locked down. She and I both agree that we might be getting set up. Too many things just aren't lining up."

Coco growled again, "Yeah I'm starting to get that feeling too. Ruby can't smell or hear anyone other than us and if there were people here that wouldn't be the case."

"So what do we do?" Velvet asked.

"We keep looking until we're sure that there's nothing here." Coco shook her head, she had a really bad feeling but their mission was to get to the survivors, though she wasn't sure there were any now. "Ruby and I are almost done with the top floor, you and Weiss keep digging maybe there's something useful on that terminal."

"She's digging right now." Velvet responded, "I'll see if I can get another one on to help." After the rabbit Faunus ended her call Coco sighed and clicked her comm on.

"Fox." She said as she and Ruby cleared the last room and descended to the next floor, "Report."

"Nothing to report so far." Fox came back. "Blake and I have run into nothing bigger than a squirrel. We haven't even found signs of Grimm activity and I've been pushing my range to the max."

"We also so haven't seen any signs of movement beyond the ones we found on our way here." Blake added, "It's like they made a path to the facility but if they went out past it they made none to find their way back."

"Again things don't add up." Coco sighed, "Alright complete your sweep then head inside and start clearing the lower levels if you beat Ruby and I to them."

"Rodger." Fox replied.

Coco shook her head things just weren't lining up on this mission, "Yatsu, you got anything?"

Yang's bright and cheery voice came back, "The big dude is a bit preoccupied, I've got him acting as a jack right now."

"Yang, I don't think that's proper use of a teammate." Ruby chuckled softly.

"He doesn't seem to mind. Anyways we found a lot of large power generators but they are in rough, rough shape. I've managed to salvage parts from each and I'm working on getting one back up in working condition. We'll have power but it will be weak, maybe enough to get lights on and power a few terminals but that's about it." The blonde continued.

"Any idea how the distress beacon had been running?" Coco asked as she hopped over a tree root that had decided that it wanted to grow inside.

"There's a small emergency generator that's still got some juice left in it." Yang replied after a grunt of exertion, "As far as I can tell this place got struck by lighting and it shorted it, there are a ton of fried wires and breakers. That could be what caused it to go off."

"So we could be chasing a short circuit?" Coco sighed as she kicked in another door. "That would be fucking fantastic."

"Don't know." Yang laughed, "Once I get the generator back on I'll let you know for sure. One thing I do know for sure is that these things haven't run in quite awhile."

"Well keep at it." Coco replied, the wolf beside her could sense her rising irritation, "Maybe we'll get answers once the powers back on."

After they checked a few more rooms it seemed like Coco was finally reaching her breaking point, kicking in every door she came across sending it flying off its hinges or smashing them to pieces with her handbag if they were jammed. Ruby found the whole thing rather funny, as the usually calm girl seemed to be agitated rather quickly.

"You know I don't think that it's good on your heels to keep doing that." Ruby quipped as Coco once again sent a door flying open.

"Steel reinforced heels along with steel in the toes." Coco grunted as she looked around the room. "Remember my family is the leaders in combat couture. Anything we put on the market has been tested in very extreme ways trying to get them to fail. I wouldn't ware anything that couldn't stand up to my full strength."

"Makes sense." Ruby nodded, she had steel plates in her own boat tips but was it was for more for safety reasons rather than combat. "So did you design you teams out fits too?"

"Nah, just mine and Velvet's." Coco shook her head, "Fox and Yatsu were really creeped out by me trying to find out their sizes our first year so I stopped trying with them, Velvet was too at first but once she got use to it she warmed up to the idea." A wicked grin formed on her lips, "Don't tell her I told you this but, I've also designed all her lingerie as well. She's currently the only person with a dust infused bra and panties set designed to keep a person cool." Ruby's face lit up with heat as she tried to shake the sudden metal image of Weiss in just a bra and panties. Coco didn't notice the wolf's discomfort and continued, "It actually took some convincing to get her to be my model for that but its totally worth it to see her all flustered and shy when I'm taking her measurements, which I totally have memorized but I'll never tell her that cause it's a great excuse to tease her." Ruby's blush deepened as she pushed back mental pictures that were being fed by the older girl's words. "And there's the fact that she gets really shy when ever her shirt's off which is ridiculously cute."

"Coco!" Ruby whined out finally getting the brunettes attention, "P-please for all that is good in this world please stop." The fashionista looked over her shoulder towards the blushing wolf and snickered.

"What's the matter Red?" Coco smirked, "Thinking about some icy heiress with out her shirt? I know that her corsets probably doesn't help and you've probably seen her without that on so how what's their real size?" Ruby blushed as several images of Weiss in her nightgown shot through her head, "I doubt their anywhere the size of Yang's, maybe slightly smaller than Blake's, right?" Coco continued as the wolf continued to turn a brilliant shade of crimson. Finally Coco burst out laughing as she shook her head, "Relax Ruby, I'm only teasing. Though if you ever do feel like sharing, I'm all ears."

"You suck soooo much." Ruby muttered as she tried to dampen her blush back down looking at the ground.

Coco just smirked as she went over to another door and kicked it open. Coco froze as the light of the hallway entered the room. Ruby could hear Coco's heart rate rocket up and zipped quickly to her side to see what had freaked the older girl out. Once her silver eyes landed in the room the wolf froze too.

The room must have been the facilities infirmary as there were old medical cots lining each wall. In each cot was a skeleton in tattered and torn clothing. Several of them had leather straps still attached to their wrists and ankles. There were a few skeletons scattered about the floor, around them where markings as if someone had scratched words and markings into the tile floor.

One of the skeletons strapped down to a cot had its rib cage splayed open, the ribs jutting straight up into the air as if something had torn them apart. Another had various metal instruments jammed into its skull. There was one with its neck wrenched completely around, the vertebra shattered into hundreds of pieces. A pile of bones lay below a rope dangling from the ceiling.

Ruby took a tentative step forward only to hear the snap of bone beneath her boot, looking down the wolf saw she had stepped on an out stretched hand breaking the brittle bone. Suppressing the sudden urge to panic Ruby stepped to the side and continued. She was able to make out the details of the room even in the dim light looking over the various skeletons and markings on the floor.

It was very clear that each of the people in the room had died in various painful ways. Many had metal instruments stuck in them or lying in the pile of bones and several of the bones were shattered. Ruby peered down at the markings on the ground trying to read what they said.

In front of one of the piles of bones the word 'NO' was carved in the tile over and over again, another set was just a set of random numbers, but the most prevalent word carved into the ground was the word 'FEAR' over and over. One of the skeletons actually had the word carved into its bones in several places. Ruby slowly turned back to the brunette that was still frozen in the doorway. Silver eyes went wide as she looked at the wall, the word 'FEAR' was carved on every inch of the wall in various sizes but that wasn't what caused her eyes to stop.

Impaled on the wall with large iron spikes were the last two bodies. Their arms splayed out with iron nails hammered into them. Their faces were stretched back in silent screams of pain. Ruby's mind froze as she realized something; she hadn't smelled the bodies. They had no smell of decay or scent at all. In fact nothing in the room had any scent, no smell of dust or mold. Nothing. There was no smell anywhere.

Slowly Ruby reached for Crescent Rose there was something very, very wrong with this place. Coco reached for her comm and switched it on to full team, "G-Guys…. Ruby and I found something… And you really need to see this."

* * *

A yellow light flicker to life on a small panel near the Doctors computer making him smile. They finally managed to restore power to that facility, about damn time too. Quickly he typed a few commands on is keyboard and brought up the security camera to see what was going on.

It seemed that they had split their teams up to cover more ground. The panther and the blind boy were just about to head down a flight of stairs when they paused with concerned looks on their faces. The blonde and the giant were in the generator room, the blonde had streaks of grease and dirt on her arms and hands while the giant was shaking his arms out they too looked concerned. The Schnee Heiress and the rabbit were in the control room, he was happy to see that the Heiress had found the little gems he had left on the computer. But what he was really interested in were the two in the infirmary. The Adel Heiress was frozen in doorway while; it was in the room looking in horror at the wall where he had had the bodies hung.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he leaned back in his chair. This test had taken a lot to set up. Getting a crashed bullhead had been a pain but he had managed, getting the bodies had been laughably easy so had setting up the correct transport to crash, a simple bomb in one of the boxes and then a small error in the tracking system to make it seem that the bullhead went down over the island when it actually went down north of it. Everything had turned out perfectly.

Turning his eyes to another section of the screen his smile widened. The fools hadn't checked down far enough yet meaning they had missed his surprise. It had taken Klon quite a while to get his chimera to the island and he had actually had to replace her three times just to lure the beast into the vault chamber. He had programed the door to open once the power was turned on. And now he watched as it slowly swung open and long fingers with razor sharp claws grasped the edge.

This was going to be so much fun to watch.

* * *

 **A/N: Oops I ended in another cliffhanger... Oh well. What is the is the Doctor up to now? What is Weiss' connection to Leviathan? What does this mean for Team RWBY? Guess we'll have to see what happens next.**

 **With that: Thank you for your continued support, please stop in and say hi, and have a great day.**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One: No Fear.

While Velvet checked over the bodies Ruby drifted over to Weiss who was standing down a ways from the room still doubled over and breathing deeply, the Heiress had had a very bad reaction to seeing the bodies and had nearly thrown up from the shock. "How you feeling, Princess?" Ruby asked as she placed a gentle hand on her girlfriend's back.

"Well I don't feel like my stomach is going to revolt anymore but I'm still queasy." Weiss replied still taking deep breaths. "That was just a bit to much for me. And what's with this 'Princess' business?" The Heiress glanced up at her wolf out of the corner of her eye.

A bit of blush dusted Ruby's cheeks as she rubbed the back of her neck, "I, ah, well I just figured that, well, it's just that you're a Heiress and kinda like royalty so I just figured, well, you know." The wolf looked away from the white haired girl as she continued to fidget.

With a sigh Weiss stood up and shook her head good naturedly as she took Ruby's hand, "You Dolt." With a smile she pecked at her wolf's lips. Ruby's tail whipped back and forth happily as she pulled herself in closer to the Heiress. Weiss smiled into their kiss as she ran her hand up into crimson locks.

"Hey you two, when you're done we'd like to have a discussion." Coco called out making the red and white duo spring apart.

"S-Sorry." Ruby stuttered as she looked down at the ground sheepishly.

Coco just laughed as she shook her head, "Yeah, sure you are. Anyways Velvet's found something."

The rabbit Faunus shook her head as they came back to the group, "More like found a lack of something. Those nails were pushed in post-mortem, there was a lack of bruising around the wounds and there were no signs that they fought back when they were attacked. And again their wounds don't match to a crash or an attack of that caliber. I really think we should consider the possibility that we've been set up."

"But the question then is who would do this?" Blake frowned she agreed with the older girl that this could be a set up but who would deliberately crash a bullhead, leave the cargo, and kill the crew then bring them to an abandoned facility. It wasn't the White Fang, that much she knew.

"That really doesn't matter, our task was to find the survivors then bring them back." Coco shook her head, "Obviously that's not the case any more, now we book it back to our EVAC site and get the hell off this island. If someone wants to come back and check out why this is a set up then they will. We're not equipped to-" Before the brunette could continue Ruby help up her hand stopping her.

The air in the building had changed, and the wolf could feel it. Instead of the eerie silence that had been present since they had entered it had become charged, like something was hunting. Taking a few deep inhales of the air she picked up on something that sent a chill up through her spine and the hairs on the back of her neck and tail to stand on end. It smelled like decay, mixed with sewage and rotten garbage. It was a scent that hadn't been there before and it wasn't coming from the room with the bodies, but from…below?

At the sudden change in the wolf both Blake and Velvet went on high alert. Blake slowly scanned the area looking for anything that could have set her Alpha off, ears pivoting and nose twitching. Velvet had been just slightly slower on picking up on the change in the small redhead but was quickly stretching her hearing to the limits searching for any sounds that shouldn't be there, far below them she could hear faint sounds of a dragging scrap followed by heavy, slow foot falls.

Taking queues from the Faunus the others took up guarded stances drawing their weapons and waiting. Yang and Yatsu took a few steps out from the group on either side, Coco fell back to the center of the group deploying her Gatling gun reading to whip it any direction, Fox stepped beside Velvet ready to defend her, Weiss drew her rapier and loaded a round of red dust into the blade stepping beside her wolf.

Before any of the Faunus could speak a load roar sounded out from below them. The sound was a mix of deep rumbling bass that shook the floor mixed with a trembling warble that sent shivers up everyone's spine. "And that's our queue to leave." Coco spoke up as the sound died out after a few seconds. "Yatsu, crack a window, everyone duck!"

With barely time to comprehend her words the giant swung his sword just as everyone ducked down, the metal crashed against the thick glass shattering it into millions of pieces. Without the need for orders the two teams leapt through the opening.

Ruby was the first one up, swinging Crescent Rose out into its scythe from facing the doors of the facility she could hear crashes and things falling down from inside, fallowed by more roars.

"Alright we're falling back to the crash site, it's closer and has plenty of room for our bullhead." Coco ordered out, "Blake you and Fo-"

Before she could finish the concrete around the doors was smashed sending dirt and debris into the air, the putrid smell that Ruby had picked up on earlier wafted though the air causing everyone to gag and cough. Slow heavy steps brought the source out from the shadows making the teams freeze.

The beast was easily fifteen feet fall and nearly five feet wide at its shoulder. It stood on two hind legs that were as thick as tree truck and looked like those of an Ursa. Two long, thick arms hung down to the ground, long fingers brushed along the ground as it lumbered forward each finger was tipped with razor sharp claws. From its long thick torso two more arms sprouted out, these were much shorter and skinnier only going to the beast's hips and lacked the razor sharp claws. From it's back large bone spines splayed out in every direction, they rattled together as it lumbered forward. The head of the beast looked like a slightly larger Beowolf's only its top fangs protruded down from both sides, it had four red eyes peered and blinked out at them. The bone plates that covered its black fur covered body were thick and cracked.

The beast looked at the group blinking as if it didn't understand what it was seeing. Each eye blinked and moved independently swiveling to fix on each of them for a brief moment before taking a deep inhale of the air. With another bellow the beast began to charge fast than seemed possible for its bulk, its long arms dragging behind it.

Yatsuhashi charged forward to meet the creature with a yell. The two opponents crashed together, the giant catching the beast's shorter arms holding them in a dead lock, the ground buckling slightly under the boy's feet. With a snarl the Grimm lashed out with it's two long arms the razor sharp claws hurtling towards his unprotected sides.

In a flash Ruby and Fox were there, their weapons clashing with the claws sending the two of them crashing back into the ground but they had deflected the danger from their teammate.

The roar of Coco's gun sounded out as a rain of bullets slammed into the beasts face seeming to do no damage other than to annoy it. The bullets where joined by Yang's explosive shots and bullets from Blake's pistol. When Coco paused her fire the beast let out another roar lifting Yatsu into the air and tossing him back seeming to realize that he had been holding it back.

The moment the giant was clear two bright flashes streaked through the air as Velvet's and Weiss' Dust attacks landed on the beast. The lower portion of the creature was engulfed in a thick layer of ice with spikes jutting up into its torso while the upper half of its body erupted into a ball of intense flames.

Again the creature roared as it swung its massive arms around trying to douse the flames. "MOVE!" Coco yelled out motioning towards the tree line.

"What the hell is that?" Yang yelled out as they sprinted into the woods.

"No idea." Coco replied as she jumped over a downed tree in her way, "Either way it's very tough." The fashionista switched her comm set to the bullhead and called to their EVAC. "Echo four-one-one, come in echo four-one-one this is Team CFVY leader Coco Adel, over."

"Coco? You kids find the survivors?" Lene's voice came across the line.

"Long story but short is yes but they're not alive," Coco replied as a roar sounded out behind them. "But we really need that EVAC now please, we've run into a bit of a nasty situation."

"Alright, you kids hang in there I'm on my way." Lene replied hearing the strain in Coco's voice. "I know I said it would take me an hour to get there but let's see how fast this bird can fly."

"Please and thank you." Coco gave off a brief smile, "We'll be inland a bit but we have an area that's landable."

"Rodger, just stay alive." Lene replied as the sounds of the bullhead powering up sounded in the back round.

"That's the plan." Coco replied as the comm clicked off. Another deep roar came from behind them as the sound of crashing trees grew closer.

"Well it's fast." Velvet yelled as she tossed a few more marbles to try to slow down the beast.

"And resilient." Weiss agreed as her own Dust attacks flashed out.

Ruby glanced over her shoulder to see how close the creature was to them hoping that the two Dust mages were slowing it down enough. Unfortunately it seemed like the attacks had done little to deter the beast or even cause it to pause. The wolf looked a head of them spotting two large trees in their path, "Yang, Blake!" she called out pointing to the trees, "Trip it up."

The brawler and the panther both nodded and shot forward to where their leader had indicated. Blake tossed Gambol Shroud over to the blonde quickly wrapping the ribbon around the trunk on her end. Yang let the line grow slack as the two teams ran over it only to pull it taut as the creature neared it.

As the legs of the beast hit the black ribbon it was set tumbling to the ground with a loud thud. Once the creature was down Yang jumped out from her spot and sent a rain of blows down onto its head. One of the beast's smaller hands shot out and grabbed the brawlers legs tossing her away and through a tree.

As the creature started to push itself up Ruby shot back towards it, her scythe flashing in the light. Sliding underneath the creature the wolf's blade caught one of the smaller arms and severed it from its body. Black ichor spewed from the wound as the beast roared back slashing at the wolf with long sharp claws. Ruby danced back away from the blow her scythe spinning in intricate circles.

A flash of white accompanied by a high pitched whine shot forward, a sliver rapier slashing out at the exposed flesh between the thick bone plates. Weiss had seen her wolf attack the creature and a flash of their last mission played out in her head as the beast's claws drew closer to Ruby. Anger and fear boiled together as the Heiress shifted cylinders on Myrtenaster's hilt to yellow dust and shot forward with a white glyph. She would not let Ruby get hurt here, not with when she could do something.

With each strike the Heiress shot flashes of lighting out of her blade and into the creature. Using her glyphs Weiss skated around the beast striking faster than it could follow hitting the beast from every angle causing to roar out as it tried to strike back. Flipping back to a glyph to avoid a swing the Heiress made her mistake as she let her eyes off her opponent to check on the others. With speed the creature hadn't displayed before a long arm shot forward. Sharp claws raked across her back punching through her Aura as if it wasn't even there drawing four long cuts into her flesh and making her cry out.

"WEISS!" Ruby yelled as she watched the Heiress fall to the ground as she missed her landing on her glyph. With a growl the wolf shot forward letting her semblance slip. Crescent Rose slashed forward quicker than anyone could follow its long sharp blade gouging long deep wounds into the beast's bone plates with each boom of the rifle.

Blake and Velvet rushed forward towards the downed Heiress pulling her back away from the fight causing her to cry out it pain. "Shit." Blake hissed as she tore away some of the material that was left of Weiss' dress. "We need medical foam."

"Got it." Velvet nodded as she pulled out a can of the sealing foam, "Hold her still I'm going to apply it and direct her Aura to the location." Blake nodded as she pushed down on the Heiress shoulders making her cry out again.

"Sorry Weiss." Blake muttered, "Just hold on for a few minutes." The panther glanced up towards the creature to see how the others were doing.

Ruby was still engaged with the creature, her scythe flashing in large circles. Every time the wolf would back away Yatsuhashi would rush in with his sword landing heavy blows to where Crescent Rose had damaged the plates cracking them open even wider. Yang had returned from being thrown through a tree and had grabbed ahold of one of the creatures spines on its back and was hammering away with shotgun blasts. Fox was darting in and out from the beast's legs cutting at the hide of the creature keeping it off balance. Coco stood in front of them keeping the beast back, her Gatling gun would roar out when she had a clear shot her bullets only annoying the creature.

"Velvet how's she doing?" Coco called over her shoulder.

Velvet frowned as she tried to keep the Heiress form bleeding, every time she applied the foam to the wound it dissolved after a few moments allowing the blood to flow again. Her control over the younger girl's Aura allowed her to slow the bleeding but it wouldn't hold for long. "Something's keeping the wounds open, I'm only acting like a stop gap right now."

"Son of a bitch." Coco growled out, this had dissolved into a bad situation. "Velvet take full control, we don't have time."

Velvet blinked for a moment before gritting her teeth, "Alright fine, Weiss I apologize in advance." Blake was about to ask what she meant when suddenly Weiss screamed out as Velvet shut her eyes. A light blue glow covered the Heiress before it stared to flow up and around Velvet leaving the white haired girl. The rabbit Faunus shook as the glow faded into he skin. Weiss' skin paled even more and her breathing grew shallow but the bleeding slowed significantly.

"What did you do?" Blake asked as she checked the Heiress' pulse, it was very slow and very shallow.

"I took full control of her Aura." Velvet panted as she shook her head. Blake blinked but before she could ask what she meant the beast roared out again.

"We need to keep moving." Coco called out, "Yatsu take Weiss and Velvet. Blake, keep up with him." The giant nodded and sprinted over towards them quickly picking up both Weiss and Velvet making sure they stayed in contact with each other. "Ruby we have to bring this thing down now."

The wolf jumped back away and nodded as she watched her partner be carried off by the giant. "Yang, knock it's head back!" The blonde nodded as she let go from the back of the beast and ran over to the young leader. "Coco, Fox knock its arms back, I need a clear shot at its throat."

The older two nodded as they jumped forward to do as Ruby ordered. Coco ran at the left arm knocking it back with her hand bag while Fox hit the right arm locking it into place with his arm blades. As they held back the long arms the wolf took a few steps back and took a sprinters posture cocking her rifle.

Narrowing her eyes the wolf shot forward, her semblance ripping up the ground as she rocketed towards the beast. Yang ran forward positioning herself under the beast's head and jump up sending a thundering uppercut into the creature's jaw exposing its neck. The blonde cleared the space just as Crescent Rose's blade slammed into its exposed throat, with a yell Ruby fired her rifle and pulled the blade through the neck sending black blood raining into the air.

With a flip Ruby landed on her feet just as the beast thudded to the ground its head bouncing into the undergrowth. Flicking her blade clean the wolf bared her teeth at the dead beast before nodding satisfied that it was dead. "Good job Red." Coco nodded as she examined the dead creature.

"Thanks." Ruby nodded, "Now let's go catch up with the others." With a nod from the others they set off in a quick trot to meet with the others. They reached the crash sight just as Velvet finished wrapping the Heiress in thick bandages, Yatsu had his back to them while Blake hovered nearby ready to provide assistance if needed. Velvet tilted the Heiress head to the side and place it on her lap keeping Weiss on her back.

The wolf ran over to her girlfriend and looked up at Velvet for an explanation, "I took control of her Aura." Velvet answered keeping her eyes on the Heiress, "I'm currently forcing it to heal her wounds though it's being very resistant to my directions. Something's blocking it from sealing the wounds." Velvet narrowed her eyes and Weiss flinched.

"Weiss!" Ruby yelped as she started to reach for the Heiress. Her hand was caught by Coco's iron grip, the wolf growled as she tried to pull her hand from the fashionista.

"Don't touch her." Coco ground out fixing the wolf with her gaze, even through the dark glass Ruby could feel the weight of her eyes. "When Velvet takes control of a persons Aura she has to remain in contact with that person or else she'll strip them of their Aura completely. If the connection is broken now Weiss will likely die."

"Why would she do that then?" Ruby asked, a growl building up in her throat.

"Because it's the only way to keep her alive." Velvet answered, "The foam isn't working and I can only keep her Aura stable if I have direct control. Until we get her to a hospital or an infirmary to operate this is the best I can do." Ruby looked torn between growling at someone or whining. Velvet looked up at the wolf and gave her a small smile, "It will be fine Ruby, I've done this before and I know what I'm doing. Weiss will be fine."

Before Ruby could nod her ears twisted towards a sound that sound be there, a thudding sound like slow heavy foot falls. Slowly the wolf turned towards the sound, Blake stepped beside her Alpha following the sound, Velvet's gazed followed from her spot on the ground. "That's not possible." Ruby muttered as she grabbed Crescent Rose.

"What's wrong?" Coco asked as she peered through the tree line, her Gatling gun deploying. The three Faunus didn't have to answer the fashionista's question as a large dark lumbering figure broke through the trees. The creature had come back, minus its head.

"How the hell is that possible?" Yang blinked as the beast stopped at the edge of the clearing. "Ruby took its fucking head off it shouldn't still be kicking about."

"Well obviously it's a bit more stubborn than we thought." Coco narrowed her eyes, "Echo four-one-one, this is Coco Adel, come in Echo four-one-one."

"Coco," Lene's voice came over the comms. "Good to hear you're still kicking. Everyo-"

Before the pilot could ask her question Coco cut over her, "Lene our situation has kinda dissolved at bit more and we really need that EVAC right now. We have a Huntress down and a Grimm that doesn't want to stay dead."

"Well shit." Lene cursed, "Hang on kids I'll be there in twenty minutes."

As the comms went dead Coco nodded, "Alright we've got twenty minutes to either survive or put this thing down for good. Blake, Fox you two guard Velvet and Weiss. The rest of us are going to put the hurt on this thing."

Ruby had already rushed forward towards the creature, her scythe flashing out behind her. This thing had hurt her mate; it was going to pay for doing that. The wolf deep inside of her growl out as she slashed out at the creature drawing another deep line across the bone plate. Yang and Yatsu were close behind her as they landed duel thundering blow cracking the plate even further, even knocking parts of them off. Coco stayed in the mid ground between the beast and the two guarding the Heiress keeping her eyes on the creature and firing if it strayed to close to them.

The wolf was a streak of crimson as rose petals fluttered in the air around the beast, Crescent Rose a blur of motion as new deep wounds appeared around the creature's body. Anytime the wolf slowed a resounding shot would bark out sending her into a new flurry of motion. She was going to tear this thing apart limb by limb if she had to.

Yang and Yatsuhashi duck and dodged out of the creatures wild swings as it tried to retaliate from the onslaught of attacks. Its long claws and spines still trying to cut them in any way. Yang managed to knock a spine free from the creatures back with one heavy blow, grabbing the spine the blonde jammed it up into its side then hammering it deeper in the creature with another blow.

With out the head they were unable to tell if the creature was bellowing but after a particularly heavy blow a large gurgle of black ichor would bubble up from the severed neck of the beast showering the surrounding ground in the goo. But no matter how hard they managed to hit it or how many deep wounds were inflicted to the creature it didn't seem to slow down in the slightest.

"What the hell is with this thing?" Yang panted as she jumped over a swipe of a long arm. "We've more than done enough to kill it. So why isn't it going down?"

"Just keep hammering it." Coco called, "We've only got another five minutes."

"Echo four-one-one to Coco Adel." Lene's voice broke over the comms, "I've got a lock on your beacon, if that Grimm is still up paint it with a laser and I'll light the bastard up."

"Rodger." Coco replied pulling out a small laser transmitter from her pocket. "Guys clear the area!" The fashionista pointed the beam at the creature while the others ran clear. The creature flayed around for a few moments before seeming to realize that it wasn't being attack causing it to pause, just as the light on the transmitter turned green.

"Target lock." Lene said, "Firing two missiles, say cheese motherfucker."

Coco kept the transmitter pointed at the creature for as long as she dared before turning and dashing off towards a piece of cover just as two rockets streaked over head and slammed into the beast causing it to erupt into a ball of flame.

The ground shook and bucked as the two teams stayed behind their cover, the heat and pressure wave rushed past them causing their Aura's to flare. Velvet increased her own to engulf Weiss' body to keep the Heiress from being hurt worse.

As the ground stopped shaking and the heat dissipated they slowly began to poke their heads out to see what had become of the beast. When Ruby laid eyes on what remained of the creature she could only blink in amazement.

The beast still stood where it had been struck by the missiles but it was now missing several more body parts. Its left long arm was completely gone while it was missing most of the right one below the elbow. Chucks of its torso were completely gone exposing the inner organs and bone of the beast, a missing chunk on its right side allowed for them to see all they way to its spine. The spines of the beast had been blown off completely and there were a few embedded into the ground behind it. The legs of the creature were burnt and charred but remained mostly intact.

Everyone watched in stunned silence as the creature took a shaky step forward, then another slowly coming forward again. Blood poured out of every wound and the internal organs started to spill out onto the ground. The bone plate cracked and fell onto the ground breaking apart into many pieces as they hit.

"No fucking way." Yang whispered as the creature continued forward. "That's not possible."

The roar of the bullhead overhead drew their eyes away from the beast, the roar of the large caliber guns roared out as their rounds slammed into the creature, kicking up dust and creating more wounds. Once the dust cleared the beast was down on its stomach in a pool of its own innards and blood. "Alright I'm going to set down, get on and let's get the hell out of here." Lene called as the bullhead slowly lowered to the ground.

It only took a few seconds for them to load onto the bullhead, Weiss and Velvet being carried by Yatsuhashi then being set gently on the ground. Blake and Ruby started to assist the rabbit with the on board medical kit flushing out her wounds and applying more foam.

"Thanks for the quick rescue" Coco sighed as she slumped back down into a seat, her bag thudding to the ground beside her.

"No problem kid." Lene replied as the bullhead swung around and started back towards the outpost island. "So what was that thing?"

Coco looked over the teams; they were coved in black ichor and dust. Weiss' dress was stained red and Ruby's tail was tucked close against her body with her ears close to her skull. Blake was glancing between her three teammates while helping Velvet the best she could. Yang was slumped over in another seat, her blonde hair tarnished with soot and black goo but the brawler seemed to wiped out to care beyond a frown. Fox was also slumped over in a seat his eyes closed and already asleep, he had been pushing is Aura to the max since that creature had shown up. Yatsu was sitting beside Velvet with the medical kit open in his lap keeping it steady as the bullhead rocked slightly. With a sigh the fashionista shook her head, "I don't know but if there are more of them then we are in trouble."

* * *

The Doctor sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He was slightly disappointed in the fact that it hadn't really done anything other than get angry at his chimera. He had been hoping that he might actually cause it to awaken after the Heiress had gotten injured. It had seemed to spur it into fighting harder but beyond that there was nothing. He'd have to rethink his next plan.

On the bright side the chimera had surpassed his expectations. He knew he had designed it to be hearty but even he hadn't counted on it still functioning after its head had been removed. It had taken a few years to prefect the splicing technique to make his chimera but now that he had seen the results it was clear that those years had been well spent indeed. Now if only he could get the regeneration to work then he might just have something. But for now he'd settle for the results he'd gotten.

"Doctor." Klon asked as she brought over a tray of tea, "Should I send someone out to recover the chimera's remains?"

The Doctor considered her question as she poured his tea and added a dash of honey to it. "No, it will dissolve just like any other Grimm now that it's dead." He replied after taking a sip of the beverage. "Oh this is a new blend isn't it Klon?"

"Correct Doctor." Klon smiled, "I figured since the cold is coming soon it might be best to switch to a warming tea."

"Ah you're a bright one." The Doctor nodded, "Such a good helper you are."

"Thank you Doctor." Klon smiled and gave a small curtsy, "Doctor if I may, why didn't the little miss' wounds heal?"

"I spliced in Tiajitu DNA into the chimera. The fangs held the majority of the venom but the claws also had some residual toxins in them, when they racked across the Heiress back small slivers broke off and embedded themselves in her skin preventing her Aura from healing them. They'll catch them once she's in surgery but if they try to examine them they'll find nothing." The Doctor shrugged and took another sip of his tea, the warming liquid spread through his limbs.

"Are we going to be using the rest of the chimeras or should I put them back in stasis?" Klon asked.

Again the Doctor paused and gave her question consideration, "Leave two on standby but return the others into stasis. For now we won't need them but I may come up with something were they will be useful again. For now let's see what Augustus and his little puppet do next."

* * *

"Yes sir." Penny nodded into the screen. "I understand. I will carry out the mission without fail."

"See that you do." Augustus Schnee growled through the screen. "If you do you'll find yourself on the scrapheap."

"Do not worry sir, I am combat ready." Penny saluted the elder Schnee. "Your daughter will return to Atlas willingly or by force." The white haired man gave a curt nod before the connection went dead. Penny smiled as she turned to leave her room. Her mission was to return Weiss Schnee to Atlas by any means necessary and to eliminate anyone who got in her way. It was a shame that she had to destroy the 'Eisen-Krieger' but the White Fang had hijacked the airship and she had been ordered to bring it down. Now she had to find a new way to get Miss Schnee back to Atlas, but a quick scan of Beacon showed several bullheads at the docks always ready for launch. Now she just had to figure out how to get the wolf away from Miss Schnee. But that would all have to wait until Weiss Schnee returned to Beacon. Until then Penny was going to plan and wait for the perfect moment to start her mission.

* * *

 **A/N: Well it looks like Penny is going to be making her move soon and the Doctor is going to wait it out to see what happens. Hope everyone enjoyed the chimera fight and if you don't have a good picture of what it looked like take a whole bunch of Grimm and smash them together and there you go instant chimera.**

 **With that: Thanks to everyone who reads each week, please tell me how I'm doing, and may you have a week that makes you smile.**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two: Recovery.

Ruby paced back and forth nervously as they waited in the small room just outside of the medical wing of the outpost. Her stomach knotted and turned as she waited to hear whether her girlfriend was going to be alright or not. While she had been reassured by Velvet multiple times that the Heiress was going to be just fine and that they only needed to flush the wounds out and then stich her up the wolf couldn't help but feel totally helpless right now, and that was not a feeling she overly liked.

A small snore broke her train of thought momentarily, Yang and Blake were cuddled together on a cot in the corner of the room; they had fallen asleep nearly an hour ago finally giving in to the exhaustion they all felt. Ruby knew that they were worried about Weiss as well but they were both practically dead on their feet when they finally reached the outpost so the wolf didn't really blame them for checking out, once she knew Weiss was fine and was back by her side she would likely follow.

A small whine escaped Ruby's lips as she recalled the yell the Heiress had let out when the blow had landed. It had sent a white hot iron spike of fear into her spine and caused her world to turn red. When she had seen Weiss fall everything around the wolf stopped mattering and all she wanted to do was rip that beast apart limb by limb until nothing but a pile of goo remained. But that.. thing had taken everything she had thrown at it as if it was nothing, she even cut the damned creatures head off and that had only slowed it down for a few minutes.

"Relax Red." Coco said from her spot on the floor. The fashionista was sitting in at the room's coffee table with paperwork spread out on it. Once she had ordered Yatsuhashi and Fox to bed she had followed Team RWBY into the medical wing and started on the mission report. "Velvet's back with her and bunbun knows what she's doing." One thing that had shocked the younger team was the moment they landed the usually timid rabbit Faunus started barking out orders to the waiting medical staff taking command of them with not a word of argument from the staff. Coco had later explained that it was because Velvet was a Medical Huntress and the first attending physician, which meant she outranked everyone in the medical wing besides the Medical Chief but even she hadn't argued Velvet's orders.

"I know it's just…" Ruby muttered as she glanced at the door, her hands clenching into fists.

"You feel helpless and useless, right?" Coco questioned, Ruby nodded. The older girl nodded and motioned for the wolf to sit down across from her. "That's part of being a leader. We feel responsible for our team and when one of them is hurt we can't help but question our judgment and the decisions we made thinking maybe there was something different we could have done to prevent it or maybe if we had just been a second faster to react we could have stopped it. It's our job to keep them safe and to keep them from getting injured but you have to remember Ruby that we can't control everything that happens on a mission. This one is a great example of that.

"You can plan for every possibility, everything imaginable but there's an old saying that my grandfather loved to say, 'No plan ever survives first contact'." Coco shook her head and gave a rueful grin, "And he was right. Our plan was good, we had a good formation, we had a good search strategy and we even dealt with the inconsistencies the best way possible. We kept our cools and handled everything thrown at us. But we could have never counted on that creature showing up. Hell I still don't even know what I should classify it as in the report, it obviously was a Grimm but it matches none of the species I've ever run across and nothing in the data banks matches it. Our plan went to hell the moment that thing showed up."

"But still I could have done something," Ruby said in a small voice, "My semblance is speed, I'm faster than a bullet when I want to be so I could-"

"Have what?" Coco cut over the wolf, "Taken the blow for her? Gotten killed instead of having Weiss get a treatable injury? Ruby what happened is awful but we got lucky that she was the only one injured. It could have been much worse, that thing took everything we threw at it like it was nothing. Everyone of us could have been injured or killed by it."

Ruby pulled in on herself holding her knees to her chest, "I know. It's just… its Weiss." She looked up at the older girl; she could feel the tears building up in the corners of her eyes. "It hurts so much now, I feel like there's a weight sitting on my chest. It's worse than when she was with Neptune. I feel so helpless and I don't know what to do and I just feel…"

Coco sighed and shifted to sit beside the wolf, pulling her in close. "I know Ruby." She muttered as Ruby placed her head on the older girl's shoulders and let the tears fall, "You really care for Weiss don't you?" Ruby gave a small nod. Coco ran a soothing hand down the wolf's crimson hair and let her cry for a while.

When it seemed that she was finally calming down Coco decided to speak up again, "Ruby?" She kept her voice soft as the girl sniffed and wiped her eyes. "You love Weiss don't you?"

Ruby froze at the older girl's words before slowly pulling back, "Yeah." She replied in a soft voice, "I have for a while now."

"Have you told her?" Coco asked, the wolf shook her head, "Why not?"

Ruby looked away from the fashionista, "Because I don't know how she'd respond…" The wolf's ears dipped down as her eyes clouded over, "She tired to date Neptune just because she was afraid of me getting hurt. She pushed her feelings aside and tried to hide them, if I told her that I loved her and it was too soon…"

"You're afraid that she might try that again." Coco finished getting a nod from Ruby. With a sigh Coco shook her head and stroked the wolf's hair again, "Ruby, you know my semblance allows me to see into everyone's heart right?" Ruby nodded, "And you know because of that no one can lie to me." Again a nod, "Well because of this I make a point to never, and I mean never tell people what I see in someone else's heart because one, its not something I can help and two, if the wrong person gets a hold of the information in some one else's heart it can be very, very bad. But I can tell you right now, you need to tell her."

Before Ruby could respond the doors to the back area opened up and Velvet walked through in a pair of blue scrubs and pulling a blue hair net off the top of her head shaking her brow hair out and letting her ears stand again. The rabbit smiled when she spotted Ruby and Coco on the ground, "She's going to be just fine. Wounds are sealed up and should leave minimal scaring. Her Aura is still low but it will come back up in the next hour or so back to normal levels."

Ruby felt a large sigh escape her lips as the tension left her body, "Can I see her yet?"

Velvet shook her head, "She's in post-op so give it a half hour then I'll take you to her recovery room."

Ruby nodded in understanding and quickly got up and hugged the rabbit Faunus around her middle, "Thank you Velvet." Ruby muttered.

"Let's just hope this doesn't become a habit with your team." Velvet chuckled as she returned the hug. "You working on the mission report babe?"

Coco nodded, "I'm just about finished but I still need to classify that, thing. Gods I don't even know what to call it in the report."

"Well when you decide what you're going to call it add this to the report." Velvet said as she pulled out a small glass vial from her pocket. Inside the clear tube were three long slivers of what looked like bone. "We found these in Weiss' wounds when we flushed them out."

"What are they?" Ruby asked as she looked at the slivers. They looked like long narrow needles made of bone.

Velvet shrugged, "No clue. We've already sent off a few samples for testing to determine what they are made of but my guess is that they are from that Grimm we ran into. They must have been left in the wounds and that's what kept it open, once we flushed them out Weiss' wound started to heal up."

"Shouldn't they have dissolved when the Grimm was killed?" Coco furrowed her brow as she took the vial and looked at the slivers.

Velvet sighed as she sat down, "To be honest I'm not fully convinced it was dead. That thing took hits that would have fell a Goliath, it moved Yatsu and that's nearly impossible. It took two Inferno missiles and then nearly a hundred high caliber rounds from a bullhead just to put it on the ground."

Coco nodded along with her girlfriend, "Yeah it was a tough son of a bitch that's for sure. I didn't get time to try and use my full semblance on it but I'm not entirely sure it would have worked it I did." Ruby gave the older girl a questioning look prompting her to explain, "My full semblance requires eye direct, sustained eye contact in order to take full effect. That thing had four eyes and each moved independently of the other. I'd have to get all four eyes to directly look into mine which would have been very difficult."

"Yeah and mine doesn't work on anything that doesn't have an Aura." Velvet added, "So for Grimm, Coco and I actually have very poor semblances, but on people…"

"Effective as hell." Coco smirked and Velvet gave a little shudder.

"Right." Velvet shook her head, "Well Ruby let's get you to Weiss, she should be in her recovery room by now and I'm sure she'd like for you to be the first thing she saw."

Ruby's ears perked up and her tail stared to wag back and forth happily making both Velvet and Coco smile. "Do you think we should bring Yang and Blake?" the wolf asked as she stood up.

"Not just yet." Velvet shook her head, "Let's let Weiss recover a bit before we bombard her with people."

"I'll send them out in a bit, Red." Coco said as she got up and stretched. Ruby nodded and followed the rabbit Faunus out the door and down the hall.

"Don't expect her to be all with it right away." Velvet explained they drew near a room with a closed door, "She might be a bit groggy from the anesthesia so she might not understand what's going on." Ruby nodded again remembering what it was like coming back to the world of reality from the hazy fog. "I'll hang around in the back to make sure that everything is alright before leaving." Velvet gave her a smile as she pushed open the door and motioned for Ruby to enter.

Weiss was laying in the bed in the middle of the room, her white hair resting in a loose pony tail over her shoulder, a peaceful expression on her face. The blankets were pulled up to her waist and her arms rested on either side of her above them, the white garb she wore made the Heiress look like she was swimming in it and wires ran from her chest up to a monitor that was showing her heart rate, respiration and oxygen levels. Ruby watched as her chest rose and fell slowly trying to keep her emotions in check.

A small nudge from behind her made the wolf jump only for her to remember that Velvet was in the room. With a sheepish look Ruby moved forward and up to the side of the Heiress bed and sat down in the chair beside it. Reaching out Ruby took ahold of Weiss hand and gave it a slight squeeze sending a small pulse of her Aura into her hand. "Hey Weiss." Ruby said softly but loud enough for the Heiress' eyes to twitch and flutter open.

Weiss' gaze was unfocused and glazed over as her ice blue eyes blinked and roamed the room. After a few moments her eyes fell onto Ruby and her gaze sharpened slightly, "Ruby?" She asked, her voice slightly dry.

Ruby nodded and smile, "Hey Princess. How are you feeling?"

"Ugh," Weiss groaned as she closed her eyes and gave a grimace, "Like I just went ten rounds with Yang in the middle of a desert. My throat burns and my mouth is dry and I ache all over."

"Your throat is from having a tube shoved down it and the dryness is from that too." Velvet answered as she came forward and checked on a few of the instruments. "They'll go away shortly, well the dryness will the burning in your throat will take a few days. I'll get you a drink to help with that."

Weiss nodded as she grimaced again making Ruby's heart jump, "Weiss is everything okay?" The wolf asked quickly trying to keep the whine out of her voice.

"It's just my back burns." Weiss answered as she let out a breath, "I'm fine other than that." Ruby nodded as she squeezed the Heiress hand, Weiss smiled at her and squeezed back, "I'll be alright Ruby, I'm just a bit groggy but it's clearing and once I can move I'll feel better."

"It's going to take a bit more time than that Weiss." Velvet shook her head, "But yes, you are on the mend. Your Aura levels are already on the rise, heart rate and respiration are steady and O2 levels are great. Aside from the gashes on your back your in great health."

"Thank you." Weiss nodded, "I'm sure I'm in your debt so if there's anything you need just ask."

Velvet waved away the comment as she handed Weiss a drink, "No need for that Weiss. I'm a Medical Huntress in training helping people is what I do." With another nod the rabbit Faunus left the room leaving the wolf and the Heiress alone.

Once the door was close Ruby held up Weiss hand and nuzzled into it letting out a small whine as she felt the Heiress cool touch against her cheek, "Oh Ruby." Weiss sighed as she stroked her wolfs cheek.

"I was so scared." Ruby cried out as she let the tears leak out from her eyes. "I couldn't do anything to help you and I just felt so useless. Blake and Velvet did everything while I just sat there only getting in the way." The wolf's ears fell again as she looked down at the bed her tears dripping onto the white sheet. "I'm just so use-" The wolf was cut off by a sharp flick to her forehead making her jerk back and cover the spot that was hit with her hands. Weiss' hand was still extended as silver eyes looked at her widely.

"Don't you ever say that you are useless Ruby Rose." Weiss growl lowly as her blue eyes narrowed, "You are the leader of Team RWBY, you are the youngest Huntress to enter Beacon every, and you are one of the brightest souls I've ever known. You are not useless."

"W-Weiss." Ruby felt her eyes grow wider as she looked at the Heiress who was still glaring at her before finally breaking down and crying. She felt Weiss' hand slip up into her hair and stroke it lightly scratching her ears and scalp.

Weiss sighed as she smiled, "You, my little wolf, are such a handful." Moving her hand down to the redhead's chin she guided the girl forward and captured her lips once she was hovering over her.

As Ruby pulled away and wiped her eyes she looked into Weiss' icy blue ones. A warmth bubbled up from with in her chest and she couldn't help but smile, "I love you Weiss."

Weiss's eyes went wide as she head her wolf speak. Ruby had just told her that she loved her, Ruby Rose loved her, Weiss Schnee. Her heart started to pump faster, a fact that was echoed by the increased beats coming from the monitor. "R-Ruby." Weiss stuttered as she quickly pulled the wolf back into her and once again captured her lips. This kiss lasted much longer than the last one and by the time they parted Weiss' respiratory and heat rate were up both up and her O2 stats were down. "I love you too, Ruby."

"Ehem." Velvet coughed from the doorway making the wolf spring away from the Heiress and land with a loud thud on her chair pinching her tail in the process. "As touching as that is, please try and keep Weiss from getting to excited. I was worried something was wrong." The rabbit held up a large scroll that mirrored the Heiress monitor.

Blush erupted on both of the younger girl's cheeks as they looked down at their hands, "Sorry Velvet." Ruby muttered as she rubbed her tail tying to sooth the sore spot.

Velvet just shook her head good naturedly and left with a small laugh.

* * *

"So you two what to be debriefed?" Coco asked as she escorted Yang and Blake into a small cafeteria, they had decided to give Ruby and Weiss a bit more alone time before the brawler and the panther showed up.

"Might as well." Yang shrugged as she sat down with a tray of food, Blake nodded as well after a large stretch earning several large pops from her back.

"Okay." Coco nodded as she pulled out a paper and pen, "Yang, you and Yatsu were down pretty far in the facility looking for the power generators. You didn't see anything that would have indicated that that Grimm was there?"

Yang shook her head, "We didn't really do a through search but from what we saw we didn't see anything that could hold something that big. We also didn't go all the way down either." Coco cocked her head to the side and motioned for Yang to continued, "The power generators were only three floors down so we didn't have to go any further."

"So there were more flights below you?" Coco clarified as Yang nodded, "Okay, was anything odd about the generators?"

Yang gave a so-so gesture, "They were wreck up but like each one had enough working parts to fit one generator. Like if one part was broken on one it was fine on another. So I had enough to get one working."

Coco nodded, "Right. Blake did you see anything while you and Fox were outside?"

Blake shook her head, "Like I reported there were very few signs that there was anyone there besides us." Her amber eyes narrowed as she frowned, "That alone doesn't make sense to me at all. One of the first rules of survival is to make yourself as visible as possible and they didn't do any of that. It's like they minimized their visibility and forgot everything about basic survival."

"It is concerning." Coco nodded, "Velvet and I agree that we were being set up, but as to what we were being set up for I really don't know."

Yang frowned as she munched at her fries before speaking, "Could it have been a test?" Both Coco and Blake looked at the blonde with confused stares so she continued on. "That was not a normal Grimm, it seemed like it was mix of several types of Grimm smashed together, like someone had made it. So could it have been a test of a new type of created Grimm?"

"You can't make a Grimm." Blake said slowly, the idea however crazy sent chills up the panther's spine. "They're born of darkness so humans can't make them."

"Yeah I know that Kit Cat but is besides Grimm interbreeding and making that monstrosity what else could it be?" Yang frowned trying to shove that unwelcome picture out of her brain.

"A test…" Coco muttered as she looked through her report. Could Yang be right? Could someone have lured them out there knowing that that Grimm was there and wanted to see how they'd handle it? To see how well it would react against a group of Hunters? Who could have done something like that? It wasn't Ozpin, he'd never authorize that, Glynda would skin him alive if he did. Another question was if it had been created who could have created it? Was it even possible to create Grimm like that? As far as she knew it wasn't but if it was…

"Coco?" Yang asked bringing the older girl back from her thoughts. "You okay?"

Coco nodded, "Yeah just thinking about what you said. Let's say it's possible for someone to create a Grimm like that, what would that mean for Hunters?" Both of the younger girls paled slightly at her words. "If someone could create Grimm they could bring the Hunters Corps down with out much trouble. If they sold their custom Grimm to a hostile force? What army could stand against them? Menagerie doesn't have a standing army, Vacuo can't afford a large army, and Mistral has more naval power than an army. Dragnaire can't stop fighting itself long enough to have a military force to speak of. Vale and Mantel are the only two Kingdoms that have a standing army and right now neither are really in good enough shape to actually be effective." Coco shook her head; "If this was a test then we are in trouble if they decide it was a success."

Both Yang and Blake glanced at each other with concerned looks, they hadn't thought of that. With the recent White Fang attack in Vale and the revolution in Mantel the two strongest nations would not be able to really defend themselves if someone decided to attack, Huntsman and Huntress were trained to fight Grimm, not a war. "So what do we do?" Yang asked.

Coco shrugged, "I have no idea. I'm only a year a head of you guys, the only thing I can do is report our findings to Ozpin and hope for the best. Right now the students are the reserve Hunters if something like custom made Grimm were to break out I don't know how'd we'd handle them."

Each of the girls went silent as they each were lost in their own thoughts, when Velvet walked up to the group and sat down with a heavy sigh, "Hey bunbun." Coco greeted her with a light peck on the cheek. "How's Red and Snowcone?"

Velvet gave an annoyed groan as she placed her head in her hands. "I leave them alone for eight minutes and they cause Weiss' stats to go nuts. I swear its like they don't care she's recovering."

"Oh?" Yang asked raising her eyebrow, a mischievous glint shining in her eyes. "Anything I should be worried about with my little sister?"

"Doctor-patient privilege." Velvet smirked at the blonde making the brawler stick her tongue out at the Faunus.

"Very mature Yang." Blake sighed. "Is Weiss alright?"

Velvet nodded, "She's fine. Two weeks tops before she's back in full health though you may want to keep an eye on her back." Blake nodded but gave the other Faunus a confused look, "Preliminary analysis of the slivers just came back," Velvet explained, "There were trace amounts of Taijitu venom in them so there could be some residual pain." Blake nodded again as she took a bit of her food.

Coco gave a small grimace, "I've got a bad feeling that we may be right about custom made Grimm." Velvet gave her a questioning look. "I'll explain later babe."

"Well what ever it is it doesn't sound good so I hope your wrong." Velvet sighed as she pulled out her scroll to check on Weiss' stats, "Well it looks like our resident Ice Queen is asleep so I don't know if you two want to go see her now or wait till she's awake."

"We'll wait." Yang said with a smile, "Ruby's going to be very territorial right now with her so if we did go we'd have to deal with her trying to make sure we were quite and that we didn't wake her up." Blake nodded in agreement, she didn't need to add that dealing with a territorial wolf wasn't on her things to do today and honestly she really wanted to curl back up into the brawlers side and go back to sleep.

"Probably for the best then." Velvet nodded in agreement then turning to Coco, "So you want to catch some Z's or are you not done with your report?"

"It's mostly done." Coco waved away the question, "I just need Fox's and Yatsu's take on events then I can send it off. And I'm not waking Fox up after a mission, nope, not happening, never again." Velvet chuckled at the memory of her girlfriend trying to wake the boy only to be grabbed and pulled down into him then cuddled as he went back to sleep. Not many people knew Fox was a cuddlier and when someone woke him up before he wanted to get up his normal response was to pull that person into him and cuddle.

"Are you sure babe?" Velvet teased, "Cause I don't remember you putting up much of a fight from that." Which was mostly the truth, Coco had been so stunned she hadn't known how to react, for about ten seconds, then she had proceeded to beat her teammate until he let go.

"Yeah I'm sure." Coco deadpanned, "Besides I could uses some shut eye too." With a nod each of the girls stood and made their way towards their rooms for some much needed recovery sleep.

* * *

Ozpin sighed as he leaned back in his chair, he had gotten a preliminary report from Coco two hours ago and had read it enough to have the whole thing memorized. A chimera. That was the only explanation of what they had run into. A created Grimm. An abomination that should have never seen the light of day. Shaking his head the old man stood and looked out from office window into the night.

CHIMERA had been the first success of the Hunter Initiative projects. The proof that Grimm DNA could be manipulated and bent to the will of man. Proof that they could play God and create their own monsters, proof that they shouldn't. CHIMERA may have been a success in making a Grimm but they could not control it. Once the creature was awake it would act just like any other creature of Grimm, destroying everything and anyone in its path. A creature of pure destruction and death.

He had seen to the absolute destruction of any knowledge of project CHIMERA with the help of Summer. She had been ruthless in her destruction of that cursed project, destroying anything and anyone with knowledge of it, making sure that no one would ever resurrect the project. He had been sure they had gotten everything and everyone aside from the person who had led the project but they had fled and remained hidden. But now, now he wasn't so sure. He should have been the last person with any knowledge of CHIMERA. Summer died eight years ago and the only other person who knew had reportedly died three years after that and there wasn't a doubt in his mind that James would lie about that. So just who had missed?

Ozpin shook his head, too many sins of the past were coming back now. Raven looking for PROMETHEUS, Augustus controlling MARIONETTE, the White Fang hunting for LEVIATHAN and now CHIMERA. Before he could get too lost in his thoughts a beep on his desk brought him back, "Yes Qrow?" He asked as he pressed a button.

"I've located Raven." Qrow replied without preamble. "Permission to engage."

Ozpin took a steading breath, "Green light. Bring her in."

* * *

 **A/N: So a short chapter this week cause I just wanted a buffer between arcs, next week the girls will be back at Beacon and we get to see doting Ruby and flustered Weiss because Ruby's too cute for the Heiress. Also Weiss is going to be looking into the files, wonder what she'll find. What does Ozpin know that he's not sharing? And what is the bigger game?**

 **With that: My continued thanks for all your support, drop by and say what you like, and may you have great week filled with smiles.**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three: Reading Between The Lines.

"Yes Ruby I'm sure." Weiss sighed as she leaned back into the headboard of her bed. She had been on strict bed rest and minimal activity since they returned to Beacon. Ruby had been glued to the Heiress' side since she had woken up in the recovery room making sure that she did nothing strenuous that could reopen the wounds. The wolf would escort her to her classes carrying her books, get her tray of food and bring it to her, there had even been an attempt at bathing her but Weiss had shot that down quickly stating she was wounded not invalid, though she had allowed Ruby to help change her bandages.

"I'm sure she won't mind if I don't go." Ruby frowned slightly as she fidgeted with her skirt.

Weiss sighed as she shook her head, "No Ruby. You promised you'd spar with Nora, you can't just drop everything because of me. You have to do things with our other friends as well." Reaching out her hand she moved some of the crimson locks out of her silver eyes, "Besides I'm going to be the reason your skills get rusty, we have a combat test next week and if I'm not allowed back in the arena by then you're going to have to be on your best game to make up for it." She was sure that Velvet was going to clear her by then but with how cautious the rabbit was being because of possible residual venom she wasn't quite sure.

With a small nod Ruby leaned over and gave Weiss a quick peck on her lips before standing, "Alright. But promise you'll call if you need anything?"

Weiss smiled and nodded, "Of course, now go, Nora won't wait forever." The Heiress made a shooing motion with her hands getting a small chuckle from her wolf.

Once the door was shut and Weiss was left alone in the dorm she let out a heavy sigh as a wince of pain crossed her face. It wasn't all the time but every once and a while there would be a sharp tug on her back that made the wounds ache. She had asked Velvet about it a few days ago after making the older girl promise not to tell Ruby. "Taijitu venom is very annoying," Velvet had sighed as she replaced the bandages, "It keeps wounds from healing properly, causes residual pain if not fully flushed from the system, and since each taijitu creates different venoms there's no proper anti-venom. The best anti-venom we've developed still has a twenty percent chance that it won't be effective, so we use a combination of the anti-venom and Aura boost to reduce that chance even lower. But with your wounds you had those bone needles imbedded in them so there's a possibility that it's going to take even longer to flush from you system."

"Could there still be a needle still embedded in them?" Weiss asked trying to keep the sudden fear from her voice.

Velvet shook her head, "No. The needles caused your Aura to gather around them so I would be able to sense if there were any left. But let me know if the pain persists."

Weiss sighed as she shook her head, the wounds were healing nicely and the pain was most likely the venom fading and allowing them to close. She would tell Velvet if it lasted into the weekend. Picking up her scroll the Heiress brought up the files that she had downloaded to it. It had taken some doing but she had finally managed to get the majority of the files redacted sections back to being readable. Now she was going through each of them to find out what was really going on. The first file she had finished was FEAR.

The project had been a biological virus that was suppose to induce a rage in Grimm causing them to fight each other while leaving the surrounding wildlife alone. From the chemical equations she had worked through she had learned that the virus was a combination of several deadly diseases as well as Dust. The idea was to fly over areas with high Grimm populations dispersing the virus through the air and them come back and reclaim the area once they were dead. In theory it was a sound idea however the virus not only Grimm but people as well. The bodies that they had found at the research facility had been the team that had been working on FEAR. An accident that had caused the release of the virus inside the facility had exposed everyone and the protocols had locked them inside to kill each other. Weiss shuddered at the idea of being locked in to that building while people tired to kill each other in insane rages.

The next had been HAMMERFALL. This project had both fascinated and frighten the Heiress. The idea was to put weaponized platforms in to orbit around the planet being able to strike anywhere with the press of a button. The weapons were to be high-density metal rods that would drop from the platforms striking the planet at extremely high velocities leveling an area and killing anything with in a hundred miles. While the damage to the area would have been great it did leave it still inhabitable after a strike. The main problem that this project had run into was that they could not get a platform into orbit. Dust would stop working after reaching a certain height and every other fuel source they had tried failed as well, either it didn't have enough thrust to lift the platform or it was to volatile and cause an explosion upon ignition. While Weiss had been fascinated about the idea she soon realized the repercussions of this project. If one Kingdom had full control of the platforms then if a war broke out between Kingdoms there would be a distinct advantage on one side. If a side could destroy an entire city with a press of a button they could essentially hold the planet hostage to their whims. Even worse would be if the platforms fell into the hands of people who only wanted to do harm. Such power was too great for anyone.

The current file she was reading through was JUPITER. From a cursory read through it seemed as if the project was an electrical based weapon meant to be attached to bullheads or Paladins. She had found several schematics that showed several design ideas but really couldn't make heads or tails of them, maybe if she showed Ruby them the wolf could decipher them. The Heiress paused, did she really want to give an overly excitable weapons enthusiast like Ruby, who had made a high powered sniper scythe, schematics for a possibly dangerous electrical based weapon? Probably not but if the crimson wolf could figure out why it hadn't worked then maybe they could start equipping them onto bullheads to and help Hunters out in the field. She wouldn't want the plans falling into the hands of her father, if he got ahold of these plans then who knew what he'd do with them.

The Heiress thoughts were interrupted as the door to the dorm opened and Blake walked in. The panther nodded to Weiss as she made her way to her bed and slumped down on the mattress. "I hate Thursday's." Her pillow muffled the panther's moan and Weiss gave a small chuckle at her teammate. "Seriously why did I think taking two Port classes back to back followed by Peach was ever a good idea?" Weiss continued to chuckle, Port was bad in his usual Grimm studies class she could only imagine how bad he must be in his literature and mythology classes. Professor Peach wasn't as bad as the older man but having her for Valiction was probably a snore fest.

"I thought you enjoyed literature and mythology." Weiss teased as she set her scroll down on her lap.

"Usually yes." Blake responded, her face still in her pillow, "But Port makes even the most exciting myths into boring, dull, sleep inducing lectures. And his taste in literature is horrendous, I mean honestly how does anyone even read half the crap he does without dying of boredom?" Weiss nodded in agreement, she had read a passage from one of the panther's assigned books and had nearly fallen asleep from it. Blake turned her head and amber eyes flashed at the Heiress, "Your back okay?"

Weiss gave another nod, she knew her team was just looking out for her but the same questions were getting slightly annoying. "Yes it's feeling very good today."

Blake nodded and slowly propped herself up on her elbows and undid her bow. With a sigh the panther twitched her ears letting them feel the cool air, keeping them still and cover all day tended to make them feel stiff. "Good to hear."

"So where's Yang?" Weiss asked as she watched her teammate.

"She's sparing with Yatsu." Blake responded as she stood up and started to stretch, several small pops sounded from her back as she twisted slightly getting a small satisfied groan.

Weiss nodded as she leaned back into her headboard, continuing to watch the panther go through her stretches, some of them seemed nearly impossible for a normal person. With a frown the Heiress spoke up, "Blake I have a question and please don't take this the wrong way but, are you so flexible because you're a panther Faunus?" The black haired girl stopped her stretched and amber eyes fixed with her blue ones.

After a moment of silence the panther sighed and went back to her stretching, "Sorta." She responded as she bent forward wrapping her arms around her legs and pulling herself slowly down. "Being a panther certainly helps for sure, but it's mostly because I've worked at it for a very long time." She noticed as Weiss looked sheepishly away before shaking her head, "Weiss it's fine to ask questions, I mean you're dating a Faunus so questions are bound to pop up."

"I know," Weiss nodded as she sighed, "It's just all of the things I was told about Faunus were nothing but straight up lies so I'm unfamiliar with what alright to ask and what isn't."

Blake nodded in understanding, it would be hard to know those especially when the questions were coming from a Schnee. "Well to answer you question a bit more thoroughly then, yes, my genes help me be more flexible than most, it's part of being a feline Faunus. And while it gave me a good place to start I had to slowly work my way up to being as flexible as I am now."

"So just like anything else you have to train and practice." Weiss nodded, "What about your hearing? I know Ruby's is extremely sensitive but she was also trained to use it."

Blake gave a so-so gesture, "Yeah I've had to train my hearing to be as sensitive as it is but for the most part a Faunus' hearing is sensitive from birth. It's the same way with night vision, some of us have train it to be better but for the most part its pretty good from the start."

Weiss smile at the panther, "Thank you Blake. I know it something I'm going to have to work on if I ever want to set the SDC right, so I really appreciate your help."

Blake nodded as she sat down, "Sure thing Weiss." A small frown formed at the corner of her lips as she looked up at Weiss, "Weiss I have to ask a question," The Heiress gave a hesitant nod, "There's no part of you that thinks of Ruby as a 'pet' right?"

Shock flowed through the Heiress quickly followed by heat as her eyes grew cold and narrowed in on the panther, "I can't believe you would even think about asking me that Blake." He voice was cold and hard as she glared at the girl. "I have never once thought of the girl that I love as just a 'pet'. She is everything to me and don't you dare every think other wise."

Blake quickly held up her hands in surrender, she had felt her Alpha's mate's irritation and anger through the air around her. "I just had to be sure Weiss," Blake said quickly, "It's just that I've seen you pet her and I've heard you call her 'my wolf'. I just wanted to make sure."

A small amount of heat bleed off as Weiss continued her glare, "While I don't think the ways I show my affection to my girlfriend should be of your concern I'll grant you that coming from a Schnee it could be easily misunderstood, but to not misunderstand me Blake, I care very deeply for Ruby in fact I can not see my life without her in it anymore." Weiss sighed and shook her head trying to pull the rest of her anger back, "As for the petting, I know Ruby enjoys it and it makes her relax and feel safe." Blake nodded as she looked away, she also enjoyed it when Yang ran her hand through her hair.

Blake decided to let Weiss cool down for a bit and grabbed one of her books and started to read while Weiss stood up and went into the bathroom. The panther felt slightly bad about what she had asked especially after Weiss had been so hesitant in asking her own question. When the Heiress returned Blake watched as she picked up her scroll and begin reading the small frown on her lips deepening the further she went. By the time the white haired girl had a grimace on her lips Blake decided to speak up.

"What are you reading?" The panther inquired.

Weiss' gaze snapped up from her scroll, she had just finished a particularly disturbing section of the JUPITER project. The project itself was sound but the electrical bolt couldn't always be directed. In the trail she had just finished reading the bolt had struck nearly everything but the target killing several of the assistants operating it before overheating and exploding killing anyone who had been lucky enough to avoid being struck by the electricity. Looking over at Blake Weiss realized she was frowning, "While we were at the research facility I found several files on the computer so I downloaded them and I've slowly been going through all of them. They don't paint a pretty picture."

Blake snorted slightly, "Well if that creature was anything to go by then no I highly doubt they would."

"Strangely I haven't found anything mentioning that thing." Weiss frowned again, "The ones I've gone through have been physical weapons or in one case a virus. But there have been a few mentions of genetic experiments." Blake narrowed her eyes in confusion as she went over and sat beside the Heiress, Weiss angled the screen so the panther could read it. "This one was called 'Jupiter' and was an electrical based weapon meant to be mounted on bullheads and the first generation of Paladins."

Blake nodded as she scanned through it, being trained in information gathering allowed her to quickly locate important sections in the report, "What else was there?"

"Well the first one was called 'Fear', I began to read that at the facility and it seemed that that was the one that was developed and tested there." Weiss started, as she tapped back to that file, "It was the viral weapon I mentioned and was meant to cause Grimm to attack each other while leaving humanity and the wildlife alone but it didn't work quite as planned because it also affected humanity and that's what killed everyone at the facility." Blake shuddered slightly as she remembered all of the skeletons in the infirmary they had found. "Then the other one I've decoded is called 'Hammerfall'. Its goal was to place weaponized platforms in orbit around the planet but they couldn't get them in to orbit with Dust or any alternative fuels."

"Not to mention the possible damage it could cause if it fell into the wrong hands." Blake muttered understanding the implications of just what damage could be caused by this weapon. "If this had been around during the Menagerie War then the Faunus wouldn't have stood a chance."

"Yeah my thoughts too." Weiss nodded in agreement, "While in theory these all would have worked the practicality of them is awful. I'm hesitant to go through the others, what if one of these projects actually succeeded?"

"Well that would be distressing if they were potentially harmful." Blake agreed as she flicked through the files, one in particular caught her eye, LEVIATHAN. She had seen it mentioned in the first file Weiss had shown her. Why wouldn't Weiss go for a project that was mentioned to be a genetic project if she already understood that the two she was reading were weapon projects? Surely the Heiress would want to follow the projects that might be connected to the SDC. "Weiss," Blake started as her curiosity bubbled over, "What's this one?" She asked pointing to the file.

Weiss glanced down at where the panther was pointing and froze. LEVIATHAN. The Heiress felt a lump in her throat as her breathing picked up slightly. She felt her palms grow clammy as her scar burned. That damned project had done so much damage. She could feel the heat lick around her as explosions rang in her ears. LEVIATHAN had cause her to loose the last bit of light she had the last bit of her family. LEVIATHAN was the reason Winter was like she was now. LEVIATHAN may have failed but not before it took everything.

Swallowing the tightness in her throat the Heiress looked up from her scroll and away from the panther, "You don't want to know."

Before Blake could respond the door to the dorm was once again opened and a red streak shot across the room and onto the bed as a hyper wolf pounced on the Heiress and quickly captured her lips. Once Ruby pulled back a large smile crossed her lips, "Missed you." She chirped.

Weiss blinked several times trying to get her thoughts back in order before realizing that Ruby was covered in sweat still making her sigh, "Ruby you forgot to shower after your sparing session with Nora."

"Well I didn't forget so much as want to get back here quicker." Ruby looked away from her girlfriend.

With another sigh Weiss pushed the wolf off the bed, "Shower, now." She said narrowing her eyes letting the wolf know that there was no room for argument. Ruby gave a small pout but Weiss just shook her head, "Go shower then come back and we can go get something to eat."

"Actually Yang's bringing back takeout after her match with Yatsu." Blake said as she chuckled at her leaders antics.

"Well that works too." Weiss nodded, but held up her hand towards the wolf who was currently trying to get back up on the bed, "But that doesn't mean you don't have to shower. I just washed these sheets and I will not have you sweating all over them." Ruby pouted again but went to get fresh pajamas and headed towards the showers. Once the wolf was in the other room the panther looked back at Weiss her eyes narrowing slightly, the Heiress looked away, "Blake please don't push it."

Shaking her head Blake responded, "Alright, I won't." As she stood up she couldn't help but chuckle again as she went back to her bed getting a mischievous glint in her amber eyes, "You know Weiss, at some point Ruby and you both might be sweating on those sheets." The panther didn't need to turn to know the Heiress had become a red as a tomato from the stuttering squeak the girl had let out.

Weiss was still trying to damp down her blush when Ruby exited the bathroom and quickly zipped back over to the Heiress and cuddling into her side. "Better?" she asked with a cheeky smile.

"Yes much better." Weiss smiled down at her wolf bushing a few stray strands of hair out of her face.

"Alright peeps I've got grub." Yang called out as the dorm door was thrown open, the brawler was holding a large brown bag in one hand and a plastic one in the other.

Weiss felt her eyes widen at the size of the bag, "Yang, did you by out the whole shop? I know you eat a lot but this is excessive."

"What?" Yang asked before looking down at the bag, "Oh this, no, the shop I went to just sells really, really big portions. Actually these are the smalls believe it or not."

"You're kidding." Blake looked just as shocked as Weiss as the blonde started to unload the bag.

"Nope." Yang shook her head as she popped her 'p'. "I got some chicken fried rice, some sweet and sour pork, lobster rolls, white rice, beef chow mein, moo shu beef, moo shu vegetables, and a lot of steamed and fried dumplings."

"Umm, Yang." Blake said slowly as she stood up to help the blonde as she started to pull out plate and chopsticks from the plastic bag, "That's still a lot of food."

"Well yeah sure it's a lot of food Kit Cat." Yang chuckled, "It's also really good food."

Weiss sighed as she started to get up but a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her, looking do over she saw Ruby shaking her head, "Ruby?"

"You stay still, I'll get it." Ruby smiled as she pushed back a bit harder.

"Ruby I'm well enough to get up and walk around my own dorm." Weiss said firmly.

"Nope." Ruby shook her head still pushing the Heiress back, "You're still hurt so I'm still going to help."

"Weiss don't fight it," Yang laughed. "When Ruby wants to do something there's no way you're going to change her mind."

Weiss looked at her wolf, her eyes slightly narrowing only to for the crimson girl to smile back widely with silver eyes shinning. With a huff the Heiress finally leaned back and nodded. "Fine. But not too much."

"You got it, Princess." Ruby's smile widened as she went over to the containers of food and started to fix two plates.

Weiss thanked Ruby as the girl handed her the plate and chopsticks and the group settled down on their beds to eat their meal. Ruby had given her a bit of everything from the assortment that Yang had bought and she had to admit that the blonde was right it was really good.

* * *

Qrow groaned as he walked through the forest. He really should have approached Raven before she left the village and before he lost her in the trees. With another groan the man pulled out his flask and went to take a drink with the hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end.

Diving forward the Huntsman barely dodged the red blade that slashed through the air where he had been standing just moments ago. Rolling forward to a stop Qrow grabbed his scythe and trigged it to open to its sword form. "Well that's not quite the response I expected, but it's nice to see you too sis."

"What do you want Qrow?" Raven growled as glared out at him through her mask, sword still held at the ready.

"You're coming back with me Raven." Qrow replied, he spotted his flash in the undergrowth of the forest, the amber liquid spilling out. "Of course that's going to be after you buy me a drink."

"I am not going back." Raven growled, "And I am not buying you a drink you drunkard."

Qrow snorted, "Sticks and stones sis, sticks and stones." He raised his weapon, "And I don't really remember you coming back being up for debate."

Raven took a ready stance, sword held high one foot in front of the other. "You know you never could beat me in a fight Qrow."

"Well let's see if time's changed that." Qrow smirked and shot forward his sword swinging towards the masked woman. Sparks flew when the two swords met. Breaking the bind Raven pushed Qrow's sword up and slashed out at his exposed ribs. Qrow jumped up over the sword knowing that trying to dodge back would only result in him receiving a steel blade in his side. As he cleared the blade he felt the air below him ignite as Raven activated the Dust in the sword.

The explosion knocked Qrow back away from Raven and rolling to the ground. With a cough the man stood and shook his head clear, "You know if I didn't know any better I'd think you were trying to actually kill me. You held back with that attack sis, I could still see the swing."

Raven clicked the release on the hilt of her sword allowing the spent blade to fall to the ground and shatter before pulling out a yellow blade, flicking it to its full length. "Go back Qrow or next time I won't slow down my attack." Channeling a bit of her Aura through the blade she caused a few sparks to shoot out to emphasize her point.

Qrow sighed and shook his head, "Just come back in and let us help you."

"You can't help me, no one can." Raven spat as she took her stance once again.

"You don't know that unless you tell us what you know." Qrow tried to reason with his sister. He really wasn't the one to make her see sense, that was Summer. "If you just told us the maybe we could help."

"Who's going to help?" Raven questioned her voice dripping with venom. "Ozpin? He's too concerned with the rest of the world and misses what's under his nose. James? He's a liar and can't do anything with an order. Would you or Tai help? You're a drunk and Tai's a coward to afraid to leave Patch. There is no one that can help me."

"Just tell us what you're after!" Qrow yelled.

"I'm after him!" Raven yelled back as she shot forward, electricity sparking around her as she slashed out quickly. Qrow could barely keep ahead of her swings as they came in faster than her could follow, the only thing keeping him alive was his years of training against her and instincts that had been honed from years in the field. Flipping out of the way of another strike Qrow flicked his sword and triggered it into its scythe form.

"Who?" Qrow yelled as he blocked a swing with the shaft of the scythe. Swinging the scythe to make Raven back off he triggered the shotguns to fire making her jump even further back. "Who are you after?"

Raven swung her blade smashing it into the ground causing a wave to lighting to lash out at Qrow, "It's the Doctor!"

Dodging to the side Qrow felt a few of the side bolts strike him in the side. Coming up he shook his head again and looked back at his sister in confusion as she left the other blade fall and shatter. "What do you mean Raven? The Doctor is dead. He died five years ago. Ironwood saw his body."

"James lied." Raven shook her head, "The Doctor is still alive and he's looking for 'Prometheus'."

Qrow shook his head, "Raven both the Doctor and 'Prometheus' are gone. Summer destroyed 'Prometheus' and the Doctor died when the White Fang caused that facility to explode. You need to come back so we can get you help."

"The Doctor is not dead." Raven growled out as she drew out a light blue blade. "He's alive."

"Where is your proof then?" Qrow questioned as he continued to stare at the woman; maybe, just maybe her could get her to see that she was wrong.

"Rare Faunus have been going missing all over Remnant with no trace." Raven growl, "Schnee is funneling money towards hidden projects, projects that should have been destroyed are being finished. You saw what his little puppet could do, do you really think Collodi is competent enough to finish it on his own? I've found abandoned facilities with 'chimera' remains, who else knew how to make them? Summer is dead and Ozpin would never create those monsters." Qrow swallowed slowly, that was pretty damming evidence but it still left many questions.

"James saw his body Raven." Qrow said slowly, "James would never lie about seeing that man dead. He hated him just as much as the rest of us, maybe even more with what he did to him."

"Ironwood asked to be turned into what he is now because he was afraid to die." Raven growled, "He asked the Doctor to turn him into what he is now."

"That may be but James saw his body." Qrow pressed again.

"Because James has never lied to us before." Raven gave a dark laugh. "Tell me has he told you yet as to why Sumer died?" Her voice hardened and became as sharp as her swords. After she had left Summer's grave she had gone back to the area where the Huntress had been killed looking for answers to what happened. She had questioned the people who had been in the area, asked why Summer had come there, why they needed a Huntress of her caliber for a small nest of Grimm. The answers she had gotten nearly sent her into a blind rage.

Seeing Qrow couldn't answer Raven decided to tell her brother, "James lied that it was a small nest. He lied that a lone Hunter could handle it. When Summer took the job he tired to talk her out of it because he knew it was a lie." Raven had to fight back a sob as she pushed through, "She walked into a nest of chimera alone because James lied. She wasn't equipped to fight those beasts and yet she still won in the end. James lied and she paid for it. And now he's lying again I will not allow anyone else to die because of his lies."

Raven took her stance again and her red eyes narrowed behind her mask. "Now leave Qrow or I will make you."

Qrow shook his head, he would deal with Ironwood later right now he had to bring Raven back in so she could get help. "I can't do that Raven. Now let-" Before Qrow could finish Raven struck moving so fast that he could barely react he felt the blow on the back of his neck then the world went dark.

* * *

Groaning Qrow slowly sat up holding his head, "Oh fuck I've had hangovers that didn't hurt this bad." Raven had knocked him out cold and left him in the middle of the forest against an outcropping of rocks. "Well at least she left me alive." Small miracles. With another groan he looked around and found his weapon folded up beside him, his flask sitting on top. With a slight frown he picked it up and felt the weight of it being full. With a smirk he uncapped it and took a small sip, it was good hooch. Pulling out his scroll Qrow leaned back against a rock and hit the dial button. It was picked up the second ring, "Oz, we might have a very large problem."

* * *

 **A/N: Well that happened... So... Actually I really don't have much to say about this one so... See you next week.**

 **With that: A million thanks to all who read, drop a comment and say whats good, and may you have a great week that makes you smile.**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-Four: On The Home Front.

Roman was seriously starting to reconsider his choice in career paths. Sure it wasn't really his fault that the battleship was shot down, how was he suppose to know that they had a weapon that could take down one of the most powerful airships in the world? And really he had told them to target Beacon first instead of just going straight for the civilian population. Again not really his fault that that the Faunus hadn't listened. That more White Fang agents had been arrested and more warehouses raided wasn't his fault either, he had told that bullheaded leader that they should wait just a bit longer but no he just had to go in when he wanted. But did any of that really matter to the White Fang leader? No, apparently not.

"Why weren't we informed that they could bring down the battle ship?" Adam growled out as he eyed the criminal. "You're the who's been gathering our information here, so how did you miss that?"

Roman fiddled with his lighter keeping his eyes on the Faunus' sword arm, he didn't care if the arm had been broken during the fight the Faunus could still draw his sword if he felt like it. "Well it's not like I've been actually able to get into Beacon, they do watch everyone that comes onto the campus and if they found me out I'd be of no use to you."

"I'm starting to think that you're of no use to me anyways." Adam's eyes flashed behind his mask and his off hand drifted to the trigger on his sheath. "Half of my forces here have been arrested and our supplies are beginning to dwindle."

"Hey now I've been doing by best to keep the flow of ammo and Dust coming in but with that last failure it's been a lot harder." Roman defended, "They've been guarding the ship yards a lot better now and cops are working overtime on their patrols so we can't hit any of the Dust shops effectively."

Adam triggered Bush causing Wilt to shoot out of the sheath and impact Roman in the stomach, Roman doubled over as the air was forced from his lungs. Before the criminal could even blink the red blade was glinting at his throat drawing a small amount of blood. "You had better fix this Roman, or you will regret it." The Faunus leader quickly resheathed his blade and stalked off.

"Already do." Roman wheezed as he tried to stand up using his cane to steady himself as he walked over to a map. He needed a way to fix or he was going to wind up with his head on the floor. Taking out a cigar he looked over the map, red x's and notes about patrols and where possible targets remained, there were not many of the latter.

A soft chuckling filled the air behind Roman that sent shivers up the criminal's spine. Yeah he was really starting to reconsider his choice in careers. "Well Roman you sure seem to be in a predicament."

Lighting his cigar Roman took a draw before he turned to face the Doctor. "Hazards of the job. Besides if it was easy were would be the fun? So what do I owe the pleasure?"

The Doctor's smile split his face, "Well since it seems you've found yourself in a very sticky situation, we'd like to offer you a way out."

"And what would that be?" Roman asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A large shipment of high quality Dust and ammo will be arriving in Vale in nine days." The Doctor explained, "My employer has stated that he'd be willing to part with it for a, specific price."

"Well lien isn't something that's just laying around here." Roman snorted, "If it's escaped your notice the White Fang is a bit broke."

"The price isn't money Roman." The Doctor shook his head, "They want a person."

"Kidnapping is not my forte." Roman sighed.

The Doctor shook his head again, "We don't need you to take this person, we already have a resource set to do that, what we need is for you to cause a distraction so the plan may be carried out."

Roman frowned, "So you want me to use the White Fang to cause this distraction?"

"Precisely." The Doctor nodded, "My employer sees this as a chance to rid themselves of two annoyances at once. The first being the White Fang and the second is Beacon."

"Wait, wait, wait back up." Roman shook his head in confusion, "You want me to convince the White Fang to attack Beacon?" The Doctor nodded, "The world renown academy that trains everyone of its students to become a one person wrecking ball? The same Beacon that has produced some of the best Huntsmen and Huntresses that our world has had in the past hundred year? That Beacon?"

"It's not like these Faunus are of much use beyond cannon fodder." The Doctor shrugged. "Besides if they are crushed beneath the heel of Beacon then you can consider this job done and my employer will fulfill their end of the contract."

Roman sighed, "It's not going to be easy. They won't do anything unless their leader says so now that he's here. And if he gets a whiff that this is a set up he'll kill me before I get two words out."

"You just need to give him the right incentive." The Doctor smiled as he passed over a picture. Roman took the picture and looked at it, it showed the black haired Faunus that the White Fang leader had asked him to find along with a blonde haired woman. The picture showed them locked at the lips with their hands in very intimate spots.

"Well he is obsessed with that black haired girl." Roman noted, "If he saw this it just might motivate him to attack."

"Retrieve the Dust and ammo first," The Doctor said, "Then use this to motivate him into attacking Beacon."

Roman considered his options before nodding, "Your employer had better be ready to fulfill their end of the contract, I'm not going to be hanging around Vale once this goes to shit."

"Of course Roman, my employer always pays their debts." The Doctor smiled.

* * *

Ozpin leaned back in his chair as he looked at the man who sat across from him. His usual natural expression exchanged for a cold hard one. His brown eyes glaring at the General. Beside him Glynda looked ready to throw the man out of the window and frankly he wasn't sure if he'd stop her or not. The only thing keeping the blonde's anger in check was the information that the General might be able to provide them.

"You need to come clean James." Ozpin said calmly, the steel of his voice just below the surface. "Why did you lie to us?"

"I never lied." Ironwood defended himself. "I told Summer not to go but she went anyways."

"A lie by omission is still a lie." Glynda sheeted, her eyes burning as her nails cut into her hand. "You knew there where chimera there and if you had told her she would have come to us and gotten back up."

"The situation was far more complicated then take." Ironwood tried to explain again.

Ozpin leaned forward his eyes becoming deadly, "Let me be perfectly clear James. Should you not tell us why that situation was so complicated and if you do not divulge every thing you know, I will end you myself." The room grew colder as the older man continued to glare at the General. Both James and Glynda shifted uneasily as the Headmasters Aura began to trickle out.

Sighing James hung his head in defeat, he should have told them years ago. They had every right to know and he had kept it from them. Right now he would be lucky to walk out of this meeting alive. "When it was discovered that there were chimera in the area I launched a full investigation into it." The General began to explain, "I knew that only two people who knew how to make the chimera, one was dead and you'd never use them Ozpin. I know you sent Summer after every hint of that project but if she had missed something crucial and someone was now making them again I had to find that person and stop them."

"You could have told us about it." Ozpin stated. "If you had we could have destroyed them and sought out the person making them."

"But then I would have to admit that Atlas forces were stationed in Vale territory." Ironwood shook his head, "If I had done that I would have been tired for treason against Atlas and it would have gone no where."

"So you let Summer waltz in to a chimera den and let them kill her." Glynda growled as blood started to well up around her fingers. "You murdered her James."

James shook his head, "When I learned Summer had gone in despite my dissuasions. I had a team rush in there to try to evacuate her they came to late, she had killed everyone of the chimera but at the cost of her own life."

"Did they find her body?" Glynda asked, it had bothered her that they had never found the body of Summer Rose.

Ironwood continued to shake his head, "The best they could piece together she went over the cliff with the last of the chimera and was lost in the water. I warned her not to go but she just wouldn't listen."

Ozpin pushed down the anger that threated to well up below his skin. He hadn't lost control of his temper in a very, very long time and it would do no good to lose it now when they had more pressing matters at had. "We'll come back to that later but right now tell us; is the Doctor dead?"

Ironwood flinched back and let out a low growl as he clenched his hands into a ball. "Why do you think I'd lie about that madman being dead? He turned me into this human-machine hybrid; he took my life and twisted it to prove he could."

"You lied about the chimera nest so how do we know you're not lying now?" Glynda snarled as she glared at him. "Now answer us: is the Doctor dead?"

"I saw the aftermath of the White Fang attack on the 'Leviathan' facility myself." Ironwood ground out, "I saw his body that had been sliced up by the falling wreckage that he had had to die long before I arrived. I saw his assistant impaled with so many pieces of rebar that she was barely recognizable. They are both dead."

"Raven believes otherwise and I'm starting to believe her." Ozpin sighed as he shook his head.

Ironwood's eyes hardened, "What do you mean?"

A few day's ago a team from Beacon was sent to Sanctus Isle to track down a downed cargo ship. They ran into a chimera while they were there." Ozpin explained, "We know Summer was never able to get the Doctor thanks to Augustus, and we know he's the only other person with the knowledge on how to make them and he has supposedly died five years ago. So that means either he taught someone else how to make chimera or he's still alive. Frankly, knowing the man as well as I do, I believe it's the latter."

"If he is alive we need to find him." Ironwood clenched his hands into fists. "If he's alive then no one is safe Ozpin."

"I am well aware of that James." Ozpin sighed, "But first we need to find proof that he is."

"I'd start with Schnee." Glynda huffed. "He protected that madman last time he'd know for certain if he's alive now or not."

Ironwood shook his head, "Lord Schnee will never tell us if the Doctor is alive or not. Not with Atlas in his clutches even with the Revolution he has more than enough power to protect him. The only way to find out would be is if Atlas fell to the people."

"I just received reports from Mantel." Ozpin frowned, "The other Generals of the Wall have been ordered into the city and are to retake it by any means necessary." The other two in the room understood what the Headmaster meant, they had been ordered to destroy the civilian revolt.

"Will they comply?" Glynda asked in a concerned voice.

"I can not say for sure." Ironwood sighed as he shook his head.

"We can only hope that hey do not side with Atlas." Ozpin nodded, "If the people of Mantle fall then so much of what we have worked for will have been for nothing."

* * *

Taiyang sat on the front porch of the house he had built for his team just after they had graduated Beacon. It had been his and Summer's idea during their second year, instead of moving to the city and living out of apartments that never felt like home they should build their own home where their team could live and relax between missions. A place out of the hustle and bustle of the cities, a place out of the way where they could fight and train at full force an not disturbed the neighbors. A place that was all their own. A place where they could raise their families together. A place that was always full of life and noise. A place that they could call home.

Now that place felt empty and silent. Now there was no life or noise save for the lone Huntsman who sat there watching over it like a silent sentinel. A prison he had made for himself. A place he could leave whenever he wanted but a place that would never leave him.

During his time at Beacon Tai had fearless and full of bravery, now he couldn't bring himself to leave his island home or seek the adventures he had once longed for. He was still just as strong as he had been, possibly even stronger with his continued daily workouts. He was still just as imposing had he had been back them, just as tall and just a muscular. But he couldn't bring himself to look like the Huntsman he was trained to be. He just didn't have the courage any more.

Back the when STRQ had first come together Tai had thought himself incredibly lucky, to have not one but two striking beauties on the team had been a young mans dreams. Summer with her long red hair the color that bellowed behind her like a crimson banner could turn every head in a room towards her when she let the locks free and Raven with her long seeming endless legs drew eyes when she strode into a room radiating confidence. At first Tai only saw them as women to try to woo and protected. It had taken both of them trouncing him thoroughly several times for him to realize that neither one needed his protection, Summer could plant him on his ass faster than anyone else and Raven would leave him on the ground from exhaustion if he tried to keep up with her speed. No they were strong independent women who needed no one to protect them.

At first he had tried to win Summer's hand but had been shut down when she told him she was only interested in women herself and that for her males held no attraction whatsoever. He had been hesitant to try with Raven, even when she was young she had a cold and intimidating demeanor that could scare off even the bravest with a single glare.

But Summer had never been one Raven could scare off. Their small leader would just smile and proceed to tackle the taller woman in a tight hug whenever she was fixed by that red-eyed glare. Summer was never effected by Raven's cold nature slowly breaking the dark haired woman out of her shell. And then they had begun to date.

Once Summer and Raven were together the red-eyed woman seemed to change seemingly over night. Where once was a cold stony frown was now a small soft smile. The harsh glare from red eyes was replaced with a warm light. The biting stinging comments replaces by light and happy giggles. Summer had done wonders for Raven's attitude in the team too.

At first Raven would push the team dynamic off always fighting solo and away from the group. Always putting herself at risk not caring if she was injured. But then Summer had worked her into the team, making her see that when they fought together they were much stronger, that her semblance could be used to make strike and retreat attacks drawing the Grimm into a larger trap. Summer had shown her how to forge stronger Dust blades and how to make them more versatile.

Tai had been jealous of their relationship at first. He had watched two beautiful women forge a stronger bond that either had with him and he felt as if he was being left behind. Qrow was trying his best to get Glynda to notice him but the blonde witch was to interested in her Dust craft to be bothered by the young scythe wielder, though she had admitted to Tia that she thought it endearing. But after he had gotten over his jealousy he couldn't have been happier for them.

Then shortly after they graduated something had shifted with in Raven. She became distant and cold again no matter what Summer tried to do, it hadn't helped that Summer was always being called away on missions from all parts of Remnant. Some mission would take her away for months at a time. But she had continued to try to get Raven to open back up. It was when Summer was away again on a mission that Raven and Tai had made their mistake.

They had just gotten back from their own mission that had been particularly hard and were drinking to forget the horrors they had seen and in their drunken state had wound up in bed. It had only been on night but that's all that was needed. When she had told Summer what happened the redhead had picked up her bag and calmly stated she needed some time to think. She left with her hood drawn up over her hair and shoulders slumped.

Then something broke in Raven when she learned she was pregnant. She became even more distant that she had been, barely talking to anyone or only speaking when asked a direct question. For nine months Raven would sit on the front porch staring down the pathway with a distant look in her eyes. Summer would only drop by for a few days before leaving again saying she had another mission and only stopped to see if they needed anything. Qrow was less reliable in when he would stop in, as his missions required him to be in deep cover for the majority of the time.

Then Yang had been born. Raven could barely bring herself to hold her daughter always cringing away from her when she cried. Many doctors said it was postpartum depression and that it would resolve itself with time but Tai knew the truth. Raven saw Yang as a clear sign of her sins. The sign that she had broken Summer's heart. To Raven, Yang was her curse. Then Raven had disappeared.

It had been a stormy night when Tai had awoken to a screaming Yang, as he walked around the house trying to get the infant to calm down he had found Raven's room empty with a note on the bed that had two words on it, 'I'm sorry'. All of her gear was gone, a large amount of Dust and food were also missing. Raven had fled the home he had built of them. Summer reappeared a few days later.

She had come back to try and fix things with Raven but had discovered she was too late. Tai had tried to yell and blame the smaller woman but when Yang had started to cry and he had failed to clam the infant down Summer had taken her from him and comforted the baby while silently crying herself vowing she would never leave them again, that it was her fault Raven had left and now it was her responsibility to bring her back.

Summer had kept her word keeping her missions short and always making sure Yang would be taken care of while she was gone. She had taught Tai how to care for a child, how to change her, how to feed her, how to make sure she was properly exercised. She had done her best to help raise the child that wasn't even her own. Summer had done everything that he had failed at and done it with a smile.

Slowly they raised the little Yang together making sure that the young girl knew she was loved and that they would always be there for her. Summer had even convinced Qrow to come back and take lighter missions so that he could get to know his niece. She had started to work them back towards what they use to be, towards the family they had planed to be. Summer had even expanded that family when she had brought home a little wolf named Ruby. Together they were repairing what they had broke. Then Summer had been killed.

Tai could still remember the day Ozpin and Glynda showed up on their porch with grim faces and sad eyes. That day Taiyang had ceased to be a Huntsman, he ceased to be a father. Summer had been the light that had pulled them back together had she had been snuffed out by the encroaching darkness.

The numbness he felt still radiated in his bones preventing him from feeling much beyond sorrow and pain. On that day he had vowed he would never leave his daughters and would never put himself in harms way so that he would always be there for them. Qrow left shortly after that day and when he showed back up months later he was never seen without a drink far from his hands.

Ozpin had tried to recruit Tai into his group of Hunters in order to protect the world but he had refused. He could no longer do the job he was trained to do. He could no longer lift his weapon to fight the darkness. He could not leave his home.

And so Tai sat there. Waiting for his family to come home. Waiting for them to come back to the place they had built together. Waiting in a place that he stood guard. Waiting silently.

* * *

 **A/N: So really sorry for the delay on this chapter, I had a week that seemed to fight me for time and I kinda ran out of time. Anyways this is a really short chapter and again sorry but the one that I originally had planed got pushed off till next week so I can do it properly so I decided to to another set up chapter to show you what's going on in other places. But next week we'll hopefully be back on schedule but this week is also a bit hectic for time so please bare with me, planing for grad school and looking for a job is very time consuming. AND I might have a little flowery surprise for everyone next week...**

 **With that: As always everyone of you has my thanks, please drop in a tell me what you think, and may you find a reason to smile.**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty-Five: Morning Wake Up Call.

Ruby dimly noted the warm arms wrapped around her waist as she slowly started to pull herself out of her slumber. Taking a small sniff the wolf couldn't fight the smile that crept on to her face as the sweet smells of vanilla and mint mixed together in her nose, she loved the way Weiss smelled especially in the morning when her natural pheromones had yet to be washed away from her shower. Curling closer into the Heiress' side the wolf buried her nose in closer to her skin drinking in the scent.

She could hear the slow steady beat of the older girl's heart as she carefully placed an ear gently against her chest. The wolf slowed her breathing with the deep thumps trying to get her own heart to match the Heiress. Slowly as the rhythms matched Ruby cast her hearing about the room checking to see if Yang and Blake were still in the room. The absences of any outside noise told her that she was alone in the room with the Heiress.

At first she found it slightly odd that Weiss had yet to rise, normally she would one of the first to rise on the weekend but it seemed that right now the Heiress was content to sleep in. Normally Ruby would also be content but normally she didn't wake up from a very provocative dream with said Heiress as the focus. Normally she would have been very content to just lay there with her girlfriend, but seeing as they were alone.

Ruby kept her movements small she slowly leaned in placing a light kiss against the crook of the Heiress' neck. Weiss gave out a small groan but didn't stir otherwise. With a satisfied smirk Ruby place another kiss into her skin moving up slightly earning another small moan from the white haired girl. Weiss shifted slightly in her sleep exposing her neck even more. The wolf couldn't help but grin more as she began to work her way up the exposed flesh nibbling as she went.

She could hear Weiss heart rate slowly start to climb as the Heiress began to squirm slightly, her moans growing louder. Taking a small breath Ruby became aware of the slightly husky scent that started to permeate the air around them. As the wolf reached the junction of the Heiress jaw she could feel the quickening pulse of the white haired girl throb through her lips, with a smirk the wolf gently bit down.

Weiss' body was on fire as her eyes flashed open. Her breaths were coming in short pants as her heart raced against her ribs. Heat pooled around her core as she shifted trying to cool the overwhelming sensation. She could feel the sharp teeth of her wolf nip at her neck, each bite causing a jolt of electricity and heat through her body. "R-R-Ruby." Weiss panted out, her voice airy as she tried to speak.

With another, slightly harder bite Ruby pulled back and looked into the burning ice blue eyes. "Morning Princess." The wolf replied in a husky tone, her silver eyes flashing. Leaning in Ruby pressed her lips into Weiss' before gently nosing her to the side and returning to her attention to the Heiress neck.

Heat flooding through Weiss as the redhead started to place more forceful kisses and bites into her neck. Her hands responding on their own as one threaded up into crimson lock the other pulling her wolf's hips closer to her own. "R-Ruby." Weiss breathed out again trying to keep a whine from her voice, "We… we need… we need to stop." Ruby bit slightly harder on the crook of her neck causing a moan to escape her lips, "Yang and Blake…"

"Are currently out of the dorm." Ruby whispered as she licked at the Heiress neck. "We're alone."

Weiss tried to respond, she really did. She tried to think of a reason why they should stop, why they should not… Ruby nibble at the lobe of her ear and the fire ignited to a blaze of heat as a moan ripped its way free of her lips. With a growl the Heiress grabbed Ruby's shoulders and flipped them over so that she was on top.

Ruby let out a small gasp of surprise and Weiss quickly straddled her wolf's hips to prevent the smaller girl from trying to regain the top position. Grabbing Ruby's arms Weiss secured them over her head locking them together at her wrists. Pulling back slightly Weiss looked into the silver eyes, the flaring gleam in them caused the heat to grow in side of the Heiress.

With a small smirk Weiss narrowed her eyes at her wolf, "You my little wolf, need to learn to listen."

Ruby smirked back up at the Heiress, "Oh and what are you going to do about it Princess?"

Weiss narrowed her eyes at the challenge and leaned back in capturing Ruby's lips and forcefully pushed her tongue into the wolf's mouth making her moan with delight. With her free hand Weiss let her fingers trail over the younger girl's tone stomach, Ruby's shirt had ridden up slightly when she and flipped them over and her fingers brushed the exposed flesh lightly making Ruby shiver. With a slight bit of hesitation Weiss allowed her hand to wonder higher under the wolf's shirt, when Ruby made no move to stop her she allowed her hand to go higher and higher.

Weiss stopped just as her finger brushed just below Ruby's breast and puled back slightly. Looking into Ruby's eyes she looked for any discomfort on the younger girl's part but Ruby's eyes reflected the desire and passion Weiss felt in her own. Her wolf gave her a slight nod and Weiss swallowed any hesitation she felt and let her hand travel up over the curve of Ruby's breast.

Ruby felt a slight pulse of electricity pass through her body as the Heiress' hand passed over her nipple and gave her breast a slight squeeze. The wolf panted as Weiss continued to run her palm over the sensitive flesh making her squirm, "W-weisssss" Ruby hissed balling her hands in to fists, she hadn't evened tried to lower them where the Heiress had them pinned, something deep with in her was perfectly fine with letting her girlfriend have control. Weiss moved her hand to the other breast and the wolf moaned in pleasure again as the Heiress moved her hand over her flesh.

Weiss continued to watch her wolf squirm and moan below her as she continued to massage her breast. The Heiress felt Ruby's nipple harden as she squeezed and rolled it around in her palm, on a bit of a whim Weiss let the hardening flesh slip between her fingers before clamping it between her digits.

Ruby bucked and let out a sharp hissing moan as a jolt of electricity made her curl her toes in pleasure from Weiss' movements. "Weissssss." Ruby hissed out again as the white haired girl pinched her nipple just a bit harder and the wolf whined out as she bucked again, the heat in her core building in uncomfortable levels. Weiss shifted back slightly breaking contact and Ruby looked up at her girlfriend about to complain with she saw the hungry stare in the Heiress' eyes.

"Sit up." Weiss' tone was a commanding but one filled with passion and want. Ruby responded instantly and Weiss captured her lips instantly, pulling the wolf into her crushing their bodies together. Slowly the Heiress lowered her hands to the hem of her wolf's shirt and started to work the material up. When the black material reached just below Ruby's chest she felt her wolf hesitate and pull back slightly. Pulling back herself Weiss looked into the shining silver eyes before her, "Ruby, do you want to-"

Her question was cut off as Ruby pushed their lips back together, giving the Heiress a small nod as she did. Steeling herself again Weiss continued to move the black shirt up over her wolf's chest and up towards her shoulders. They both pulled back slightly as the material passed Ruby's face and Ruby's arms moved up as the material slide off her arms. The Heiress tossed the black shirt away from them once it had cleared Ruby's hands.

Instead of pulling back to look Weiss pulled her wolf closer once again capturing her lips but this time in a very tender but no less sheering kiss. She let her hands run up and down Ruby's bare back along the wolf's spine causing the younger girl to shiver. One hand drifted forward over her wolf's exposed ribs, her nails slightly scrapping against the bare flesh causing Ruby to jump slightly. Once her hand had once again reach a spot just under her wolf's breast Weiss pulled back away slightly and looked into her silver eyes once again looking for any signs of discomfort.

Ruby smiled as she saw the Heiress holding herself back making sure that the wolf was still fine. With another nod and a small kiss on the lips Ruby allowed Weiss to softly press her back down into the bed. Ruby had to fight her the instinct to cover herself as she looked up at the Heiress but the way Weiss' ice blue eyes drug their way up her body cause that feeling to drift from her mind.

Weiss had seen many pieces of art that many would call masterpieces. Canvases depicting goddess like women and heroic men. Marble carved into statues so life like that it seemed like you could see them breath. She had seen so many priceless works of art but yet none of them could every compare to what lay before her. Ruby Rose was absolutely stunning in the eyes of the Heiress. Weiss had already known that the wolf had a very tone and lean body after seeing her in her workout clothes many times before. But there had always been pieces of clothes breaking up the view of the younger girl's body. Now however, at least on the top half of her body there was nothing blocking her view.

Ice blue eyes drug their way up the pale tone stomach of the wolf, faint lines showing where the muscles lay below the flawless flesh. Moving upwards Weiss couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to run her tongue over her wolf's pale flesh. When she reached Ruby's chest she felt her heart skip and stutter in her own chest. Ruby's breast's were larger than her own and were a bit perkier too. Weiss watched unblinking as Ruby's chest rose slightly with each breath, she was fascinated as she watched the pale flesh color slightly as her wolf fought a losing battle against her blush.

Finally pulling her eyes away from the wolf's chest Weiss looked up into her silver eyes and the heat in her core built to an unbearable inferno. The Heiress was use to seeing the sterling silver orbs gleam with happy radiant light or turn to hard sharp steel when the wolf fought but now, now her eyes burned like liquid silver holding passion and desire in them.

Leaning forward Weiss crushed her lips into Ruby's running her hands freely over the exposed flesh, nails lightly scratching causing her wolf to shudder, catching the younger girl's tongue with her teeth and sucking on it causing Ruby to moan with pleasure. At some point their legs had shifted and when Ruby bucked again when Weiss squeezed Ruby's breast the Heiress felt the wolf's thigh brush up against her center causing a wave of pleasure to rush through her body. The Heiress couldn't suppress the moan of pleasure escape her lips. Weiss broke away from the kiss and panted down into Ruby's neck, "Fuck."

Ruby shifted again causing her thigh to once again to connect with the Heiress center, "Weiss?" She asked with concern.

Weiss clamp her lips shut as she tried to keep her moan from coming out again louder now that she didn't have her wolf's mouth to dampen the sound. "R-Ruby, p-please m-m-move your th-thigh." She tried to keep her body from reacting trying to not let herself push back against her wolf's thigh.

Ruby not understanding what Weiss had meant raised her thigh higher adding more pressure to Weiss and this time the Heiress couldn't suppress her moan from coming out. Ruby noticed that the husky scent in the air increased as Weiss slide slightly against her thigh catching on as to what was going on. With a smoldering smirk the wolf pulled the Heiress' chin back over, ice blue eyes had a slightly glazed look to them, "What's the matter Princess?" She cooed slightly letting her thigh dip slightly suppressing an amused chuckle as Weiss moved slightly to follow.

Weiss' gaze sharpened in on the wolf and her eyes narrowed as she saw the smirk on her wolf's lips. Ruby was playing with her. Ruby who had started this was now having a laugh at her predicament. Ruby was the one who was currently topless. Ruby was the one who should be moaning with pleasure. The Heiress was going to make sure that she turned the tables on her wolf. Weiss leaned down again to capture her wolf's lips again…

"WAKEY WAKEY YOU TW-" Yang's voice rang out as the door shot open only to stop suddenly as she caught sight of her two teammates. Weiss froze. Ruby froze. Yang froze. Blake fell over as she slammed into the back of the blonde and then froze.

Weiss realized in that moment the exact situation that she was in; she had Ruby Rose, more accurately a very topless Ruby Rose pinned to her bed, the same Ruby Rose whose older sister was Yang Xiao Long, the same Yang Xiao Long that who was highly protective of her little sister, the same Yang Xiao Long whose first response was to hit and then continue hitting until she was satisfied.

The Heiress watched as the brawlers iris turned red, a wave of heat washed over her as the blonde began to storm forward. Weiss realized that she had only a few seconds left to live as Yang began to reach towards her.

A snarling growl filled the air as Ruby twisted and moved the Heiress behind her. Silver eyes flashed as the wolf slashed at her sister's hand and bared her fangs at the approaching blonde. Her tail bushed up and swished lowly as the growling continued to fill the air. "Back down Yang." Ruby spoke in a low voice.

Yang blinked a couple of times as she stared at her sister. She had never seen the crimson wolf act like this towards her, sure she had approached Weiss meaning to grab the Heiress and begin her interrogation of the white haired girl but she had never expected Ruby to act like she was now. She let her eyes drift towards the white haired girl who was looking at the wolf just as confused as she was.

Apparently breaking eye contact with the wolf was the wrong thing to do as Ruby snarled again and lashed out again. Blake lunged forward and pulled the blonde back just as Ruby's nails ripped through the area Yang had been just moments before. Weiss also let out a gasp of surprise as she jump forward and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl and pulled her back and turned the wolf to face her placing the wolf's nose at her neck.

Blake broke the sudden tension in the room speaking softly, "Yang we need to leave, let them get around and dress and then they can meet us outside where the air is clear. Weiss calm Ruby down and then come find us."

Weiss nodded as the panther began to pull her partner out of the dorm and shutting the door behind her. Once the room was silent again the Heiress let out a small sigh as she ran her hands up and down her wolf's back noticing the small amount of shaking coming from the girl as well as the small sniffs at her neck.

Pulling back slightly Weiss looked into the silver eyes that looked back up at her, a slight sheen glazing across them along with a hint of fear. Smiling softly the Heiress ran her finger across her wolf's sterling silver eyes wiping away the tears, "Oh Ruby you are such a handful." Leaning forward she place a light kiss on Ruby's nose.

Ruby looked away off to the side, "Weiss I just attacked Yang, what if…" A sharp tap on her nose made the wolf flinch back and look back at the Heiress, her blue eyes hard as ice as she glared at her.

"You are not going feral, Ruby." Weiss ground out, "You lashed out at Yang because she was coming after me. You are not to blame here, Yang and her desire to protect you started this. Do you understand me?" Ruby nodded slightly and Weiss could still see that the wolf doubted herself. With another sigh the Heiress shook her head, "Ruby, you are not losing yourself. You are cognizant and rationally thinking, even if that line of thinking is wrong, you are _not_ going feral."

Ruby nodded and pulled herself back into the Heiress and took another few sniffs at her neck. Weiss ran her hands down her wolf's back and remembered that Ruby was still topless. A small amount of blush crept up her cheeks and she pulled back slightly. "Alright, go shower quickly and get dressed. We shouldn't make them wait for very long or Yang might come back looking for us." The Heiress kept her gaze solidly locked onto the wolf's silver ones knowing that if she looked down she'd be tempted to restart where they had been interrupted.

Ruby smirked as she picked up on her girlfriend's predicament, "You want to join me Princess?"

Blush erupted across the Heiress' face as she pushed the wolf out of her arms and turned away from her, "Ruby Rose our fist time will not be in the shower!"

"So there will be a first time?" Ruby questioned keeping a slightly teasing tone while also genuinely curious and hopeful.

The blush had yet to recced from the Heiress' face when she turned back turns her wolf seeing her head cocked to the side, ears tilted slightly. How Ruby made the curious puppy look sexy was beyond her, actually it probably had something to do with the fact that she was still topless. Swallowing down her blush Weiss nodded, "Of course Ruby, we will eventually get there. This morning however wonderful and, exciting it was wouldn't have been the first time either but the fact that we are getting comfortable enough with each other that such things are possible means that we will get there." Ruby nodded at that pulling her clothes for the day up to her chest, "Now go shower." Ruby skipped by Weiss pausing only for a moment to press a kiss into the Heiress cheek before continuing on into the bathroom.

* * *

"I am going to murder her when she gets here." Yang seethed as she paced back and forth in front of the bench Blake sat on. The two of them had gotten up early that morning unexpectedly and had decided to go out to get the team breakfast from the cafeteria letting Ruby and Weiss sleep in. They had never thought of the possibility of walking in on their leader and her partner in the situation that they had. "I am going to pound her in to Schnee burger meat and…"

"Yang." Blake cut over her girlfriend's ravings, she had expected Yang to be mad but this was just excessive. Once the blonde was looking at her the panther continued, "First of all you are not going to attack Weiss when she and Ruby get here." Yang opened her mouth to argue but Blake continued, "If you do Ruby will most certainly attack you just like she did in the dorm. Secondly, you have to remember they are in a relationship, it's only natural for things to progress to that level eventually."

"Yeah but…" Yang cut in.

"She's your baby sister." Blake cut back in, "And I understand your protective nature of her, she is still an adult who is going to make her own choices you can't protect her forever."

Yang sighed and sat down heavily beside Blake on the bench shaking her head, "I know it's just it's one think to think about cause I can push it aside and pretend that nothing's going on but actually seeing it…"

"I admit I was not ready for that as well." Blake chuckled slightly, "We might need to start some new dorm rules, I doubt Weiss would have taken it any better if it had been us in that situation." A light blush graced the panther's cheeks as she remembered a couple of days ago when the blonde and herself had been in a similar situation though they had both been topless at some point. She knew if Weiss had walked in on that there was a very good chance that they might have been frozen to the bed.

"Yeah I guess so." Yang grinned ruefully, "Think we can set up nights when the other pair has to get a hotel room?"

Blake chuckled lightly at that as well, "The only one amongst us who could afford a hotel room regularly is Weiss and I doubt that she'd be willing to pay for one for us."

"Yeah you're probably right." Yang sighed, "Though I'm still a little lost as to why Ruby attacked me."

Blake nodded, to her it made sense but to someone who wasn't as well versed in the Faunus world it could be confusing and while Yang had grown up with the wolf it wasn't likely that there had been a relationship before Weiss. "Well while I'm not one hundred percent sure, it's mostly likely because to Ruby, Weiss is her mate."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Yang cut over her quickly, "I don't think they've gotten that far."

"And neither do I but you have to understand to a Faunus it doesn't matter if they have had sex or not. To us, once we start to have intimate feelings and moments with our chosen partner we view them as our mate and we will do anything to protect them" Blake explained. "If I hadn't been torn between Ruby being my Alpha and you being my mate I would have attacked Ruby for attacking you. As it was me pulling you back was me still protecting you."

Yang was quite for several minutes before speaking. "So what you're saying is that going after Weiss is a very bad idea?" Blake nodded, "Boy I bet Neptune is very lucky if she let him live then." Blake nodded again and chuckled at the blonde's statement. "And now I have to ask, since when have you viewed me as your mate?"

A small amount to heat crept up Blake's cheeks again, "Around the time we first kissed." Blake looked away from the blonde as more heat crept up her face.

"Oh really?" Yang smirked, "That early huh?"

Blake sighed, "Yes Yang that early. Though you must have been aware that I was interested in you, you were quite good at your seduction." She looked up at the blonde and leaned in slightly closer, "Even if you were pretty bad at flirting."

"I don't know Kitten," Yang teased back, "I seem to be pretty good at it if I managed to get such a pretty lady as you." The blonde leaned in too closing the gap letting just a hairs width between their lips.

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Blake mocked back fighting her urge to leaned into the blonde's lips. The game may have changed but it was still fun.

"If you two are done." Weiss' voice cut though the air making the yellow and black duo jump apart in surprise. Yang glared at the Heiress who had a smug smile on her face and a crimson wolf on her arm, "Annoying when it happens to you isn't it?"

"Yeah well at least we still have our clothes on." Yang shot back making both of the other girl's blush and look away from the blonde. Yang smirked, "Don't think you're ready to play on my level yet Ice Queen."

Weiss cough and looked back at the blonde dampening down her blush, "Yes well I feel it would be best to get down to what just happened."

"Do we have to?" Ruby muttered as she shifted a bit at the Heiress' side.

"Yes Ruby." Weiss nodded, "It would be best to clear the air before things get out of hand." Ruby sighed and nodded.

"I agree." Blake nodded as well. "Right first of all I know Yang now knows why Ruby reacted the way she did but do you Weiss?" The Heiress gave hesitant shake of her head and the panther gave an annoyed glare at the wolf, she really should have been the one to tell Weiss. "Well in a basic summery, Weiss, you to Ruby are her mate." Blush erupted once again across the Heiress' cheeks as well as the wolf.

"But, but, but Ruby and I haven't…" Weiss stuttered only for Blake to hold up her hand to stop the stumbling Heiress.

"In the Faunus world mate doesn't mean you have to have sex." Blake stated causing another bit of blush to cross the Heiress' face, "It just means that Ruby views you as her romantic partner and she will do anything to protect you."

Weiss looked down at the wolf who had buried her face into her shoulder, when Ruby looked up she gave a small nod and the Heiress' sighed, "Not that I mid but Ruby please from now on let it be you that explains these things to me."

"Sure thing Weiss." Ruby smiled.

"Moving on." Weiss turned to look at the blonde. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Oh I have a lot of things that I could say." Yang started, "But Blake made me understand that while I may not like it both you and Ruby are adults and are going to make your own decisions in your relationship." With a shake of her head the blonde glared at the Heiress, "However I'm going to warn you that if you hurt her you're going to answer to me." Weiss seemed to accept the threat with a nod.

"Right well not that that's all over with, I think we need to come up with a way that this does not happen again." Blake's suggestion got a nod from everyone.

"We could just put a sock on the door knob." Yang joked getting a groan from the panther, "Well it works other places right?"

"Yes but are you always going to remember to put a sock on the door?" Weiss questioned, "Because running the risk of walking in on the two of you is not something that's on my list." Blake snickered slightly getting a glare from the blonde. "And besides mine and Ruby's relationship isn't really to that point yet. I'm not even going to thing think about yours."

"Well there have been a few close calls." Yang smirked earning her a smack from the panther.

"Yang." Blake hissed at the blonde. "Not the time nor the place."

"Right." Yang nodded, "Well that was my idea anyone else?"

"We could reserve the room." Ruby offered though blushing as she did.

Weiss nodded, "That has some merit though that's more for when things progress to a more intimate level."

Blake sighed, "Really you're all missing the most obvious one." When the three girls looked at her the panther Blake continued, "Well we could always knock or message someone to double check." The other's looked at one another and started to nod. "Well it's easy and it's not likely to draw much attention from JNPR."

"Well I guess that's a place to start." Yang nodded. "And as things get going we can come back and discuss this more."

"That sounds like a plan." Ruby nodded, "So I guess-"

"Oh no you don't pup." Yang cut over her sister, "You and I are going to have a long chat before this is over." Ruby paled slightly and started to back away from the blonde.

"Well right now would work." Weiss offered and Ruby shot a confused gaze up at the Heiress. "Velvet wants to check my back one last time before she clears me so I wanted to get that done with before breakfast, you and Ruby can go get something to eat while you talk."

"Weiisssss!" Ruby cried as the blonde nodded and snagged the wolf by the back of her cloak.

"Come on Ruby, I've already eaten so you listen while I talk." Yang continued on as she drug the wolf behind her, Ruby's heels digging into the ground as she tired to wiggle away from her sister.

Once they were gone Blake sighed and stood up, "Those to are such a pain." A playful smirk played across the panther's lips. "Mind if I go with you? Velvet is still bothering me to stop by so she can check my ears."

"Sure." Weiss nodded and headed off towards the infirmary.

* * *

Adam paced back and forth as he held the picture Roman had just handed him. His mind raged and churned with anger, how dare that blonde woman hold his Blake like that, how dare she lay her hands on what was rightfully his. Blake was his mate and no one else was going to have her, especially not this blonde. And Blake how dare she betray him like this, she knew she belonged to him, knew that he was the only one that she would ever have.

He could have possibly forgiven the black panther of her betrayal of leaving the White Fang if she had begged him and sworn her undying loyalty to him. But this? No this was unforgivable. She would have to pay for this with her life. She would have to die now as would this woman, but not before he made them suffer.

And he would make them suffer. He would force that blonde to watch as he took his pleasure from Blake and make Blake watch as he tortured the blonde over and over until they both begged for death. He would make them suffer. He just had to wait nine day. Nine days and he would have his revenge. Nine days and he would capture Blake and this woman, find that damned Huntress with the glasses and hand bag and make her pay for humiliating him too. He'd make them all pay. He'd get his revenge.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh Yang you twat blocker you. Well here's another chapter in the books. Adam is spiraling pretty bad but hey there's a reason why 'bull rage' is a thing. Anyways next week is with Weiss, Blake and Velvet on one side and Ruby and Yang have a very awkward conversation with everyones favorite druncle showing up to make it a great big ball of fun.**

 **With that: Many continued thanks to everyone who continues to read, please drop in and say what you liked, and may you find a smile to share with someone today.**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-Six: Family Matters.

Blake and Weiss sat in the examination room as they waited for the older girl to arrive. While it was unusual for two people to be in the same examination room the two teammates had agreed that it would be easier for Velvet to see them together in the same room rather than have her go to two separate rooms. Weiss flicked through a few news stories on her scroll while Blake read from her book.

"News from Mantel is not good." Weiss sighed as she finished the story she was reading. Blake hummed letting the Heiress know she was listening and Weiss continued, "General Talon has agreed that it's the duty of the army to retake Atlas from the people. General's Grunerbaum and Hissen are still torn between their decision but with Ironwood still stuck in Vale it is likely that they will follow Talon. Once the Atlas Army moves in there's going to be blood in the streets."

"That is concerning." Blake agreed as she put her book down. "Do you think the fighting will spill over to the other cities?"

Weiss frowned, "Hard to say really. It's likely that the fighting will be focused in the capital city but there will most likely be a small amount of spill over."

"There will be spill over." Velvet added as she walked into the room drawing both of the other girl's gazes. "Coco just heard back from her older brother, they're already seeing tensions rise in Lux as Atlas deteriorates."

"That is not good to hear." Weiss cringed slightly; Lux was about as far removed from the Atlas influence as one could get in the northern Kingdom if tensions where high there then other cities would surly be feeling the pressures.

"No it's not." Velvet nodded in agreement. "Sorry for the wait, it's been a pretty busy day around here since we're shifting rotations. So Weiss let's check your back first." The rabbit Faunus motioned to the table.

Once the Heiress was seated she shucked off her jacket and began to reach for the zipper on her dress when she paused, glancing over her shoulder she saw the panther once again engrossed in her book. Amber eyes glanced up quickly before returning to the paper, "Don't worry Weiss, I have no interest in seeing you topless." Blake chuckled making Weiss blush. "And I don't think Ruby will mind you undressing as long as Velvet stays in the room."

"Blake!" Weiss hissed as she glared at the panther.

"Oh I feel like I missing something good." Velvet smirked as she forced Weiss to turn around and undid the zipper herself.

"It's nothing." Weiss replied quickly making Blake chuckle again.

"Really Weiss?" Blake teased, "Are you sure pinning a topless Ruby to your bed classifies as 'nothing'?"

"What?" Velvet laughed out doubling over.

Blake continued to chuckle as Weiss turned bright red from her blush, "Oh Well Yang and I walked into our dorm this morning and found our resident Ice Queen pinning our favorite wolf to their bed and the wolf just happened to be lacking her top." Velvet continued to laugh to the point where she finally fell on the ground and started to roll back and forth.

Weiss continued to blush as she pulled her shoulders up around her ears her face a bright pink from her blush. "Blake Belladonna I will get you for this." She hissed.

Velvet finally was able to get herself under control and stood up wiping away tears from her eyes. "Oh my, sound's like you've both had a full day already." The rabbit chuckled some more, "How did Yang take her baby sister being pinned to a bed?"

Blake cringed a little making Velvet raise an eyebrow, "About as well as you'd guess and Ruby…"

"Defended her mate?" Velvet guessed, Blake nodded and Velvet sighed. "Well it's to be expected, especially with a wolf."

Weiss was finally getting her blushing under control and turned to question the older Faunus, "What do you mean?"

Velvet shrugged and motioned for Weiss to turn back around, "While not much is known about wolves in general, we do know that they are very territorial, willing to defend what they view as theirs, including their mates. It's why many of us were so worried for Neptune when he first showed up."

Weiss sighed, "I get what I did with Neptune was stupid and it hurt Ruby, but why do people keep bringing it back up?"

"Well the reason is fairly simple." Velvet responded, "You reek of Ruby." The Heiress once again blushed and started to stutter out an answer but the rabbit continued over her, "Weiss all Faunus have an extremely sensitive sense of smell, some more than other true, but all of us can smell pheromones that humans cannot and you are covered in Ruby's." To prove her point the rabbit moved in and took a quick sniff of the Heiress' exposed neck only to pull back and shake her head. "Yeah earth, roses, and wolf; Ruby's scent is all over you. She's essentially marked you as hers and any Faunus that comes into contact with you will know that. So when you went out with Neptune it was concerning. I take it you know how Faunus will react when their mate is in danger?" Weiss nodded remembering the conversation from earlier, "Well factor in that Ruby's a wolf and you'll understand why were wary."

"Yes I get it." Weiss nodded again. "I guess I still have a lot to learn when it comes to some things when it comes to being with a Faunus."

"And we'll help you when you need it." Velvet reassured her. "Right let's see what your back looks like."

Velvet moved the Heiress dress to the side to look at the pale flesh. Four light pink lines still ran down her back and it was unlikely that they would ever go away but the Faunus was happy with the level of healing moving the skin around to make sure that there was no residual pain. When Weiss didn't flinch the older girl nodded and placed her hands on the Heiress back on either side of the marks and channeled her semblance into the other girl. Closing her eyes Velvet felt her flow of Aura pass through Weiss giving allowing the older girl to see the Heiress' Aura flow move about her body, concentrating on her back Velvet looked for any signs that the wounds were causing any problems in in the flow. Seeing none Velvet allowed her semblance to back away from the Heiress and reopened her eyes.

"Alright," Velvet nodded as she started to re-zip Weiss' dress, "You're good to go. No signs of any problems in your Aura and they are completely healed up. The scars will likely never go away but that's a side effect of the Taijitu venom, but hey you're not going to be a Huntress without getting a scar now and then."

"Thank you Velvet." Weiss nodded as she put her jacket back on and got off the table.

"Anytime Weiss, though let's not make this a habit." Velvet chuckled, "Alright Blake, you're up."

Blake sighed and walked over to the table, "I know you want to see them but I've never noticed any problems before so it's not likely there is anything to worry about."

Velvet narrowed her eyes at the panther and pointed for her to sit at the table. "Oh I'm sure you're right but it never hurts to get a second opinion." Blake reluctantly sat down and slowly undid her bow. The rabbit's eyes narrowed even more as the panther's damaged ears were revealed, "Blake who did this?" Her voice was hard and cold.

"My former partner." Blake answered, her amber eyes looking down at the ground. "He was the jealous type."

"Bastard." Velvet spat with venom in her voice. "Faunus ears are extremely sensitive to the pain, for another Faunus to do this is unforgivable. If I get my hands on him he's going to be begging for a mercy before I'm even a third of the way through."

"It its any conciliation, Coco did try her best to smack him into the stratosphere when she met him." Blake said weakly.

"No." Velvet growled and pulled out an otoscope, "This is going to feel weird but try not to move around to much." Tilting the panther's head to the side she stuck the device in her ear and peered down it. "Well there's no sign of infections or anything to troubling but there is a lot of scaring near your eardrum, I can give you Aura drops that will be able to clear that up. It might also improve your hearing some. As far as the scaring to the ears there's not much I can do, there are a few lotions that might help. But this slice," The rabbit paused as she stared at the v-shaped cut in the panther's ear, her frown hardening, "There's nothing I can do about that. It might slowly close up over time but it will never fully heal."

Blake nodded, "I figured as much. I never expected it to heal fully anyways." Velvet nodded and walked over to the counter in the room and started to right out a prescription for Blake.

"You know Velvet you are not as shy as you come across." Weiss commented making Velvet blush slightly.

"It has something to do with my nature," Velvet answered, "I'm rather shy and timid when I first meet new people but once I get use to them and can finally be myself around them I'm not so timid and shy then." The rabbit paused before shrugging, "You can blame Coco on my crassness from time to time. I wasn't really out going even when I was with people I was comfortable with but she practically dragged me out of my shell kicking and screaming, if you haven't noticed she doesn't do shy and timid."

"Oh I've known." Weiss commented dryly.

"Oh yeah I forgot that the Abel's and Schnee's aren't known for getting along." Velvet chuckled.

Weiss sighed, "More like our fathers. I have had no problems with any of the Adel's but get our fathers in the same room and you might as well start another war. Frankly it's one of the things I plan to fix when I take over the SDC, a partnership between us and Adel Dustwares would benefit a lot of Huntsmen and Huntresses."

"Yeah that would be pretty helpful." Velvet agreed before pausing again and looking up at the Heiress with curiosity, "Wait, I thought Winter was the one taking the SDC over. Isn't that why she's been pulled back from the field?"

Weiss froze, very, very few people knew about Winter anymore, she had forgotten that the Adel's were one of them. Winter and Coco's older sister, Claudia were once good friends. Swallowing back the pain that lurched into her chest Weiss shook her head and looked away from the rabbit, "Winter is unable to fulfill her duties as the next president of the SDC and so I was named next in line. She was pulled back from the field due to injuries that prevent her from being a Huntress." The Heiress kept her voice soft and detached, reciting the line she had memorized since the day of the accident.

Velvet's gaze flicked to Blake who looked just as confused as she was, "Weiss?"

"I'm sorry but that's all I can say on the matter." Weiss shook her head still keeping her eyes on the ground. Velvet sighed and shook her head, she could always ask Coco if she knew what was going on, whether the fashionista would tell her or not was another matter.

"Right well that's everything I needed." Velvet said as she stood up and handed a slip to Blake, "Take this to the pharmacy and have it filled, have Yang help you with the drops, the lotions need to be applied before you go to bed each night make sure you ears are good and dry if you shower before you put it on." Blake took the slip and nodded. "Blake I'm serious about this, we need to take care of that scaring before it causes something bad to happen."

"I know Velvet." Blake smiled, "I appreciate that you're serious about your job and I'll make sure I follow the instructions."

"Good." Velvet smirked, "And Weiss if you notice anything that seems off about your back please let me know right away, Taijitu venom can stay hidden in the body for a long time."

"Understood." Weiss nodded as she finally brought her eyes back up to meet the older girl's gaze.

Velvet smiled softly at her, "And if you ever need to talk you know I'm always available when I'm around." Weiss just nodded. "Right well out with you, I have five more patients behind you two and they might not be as willing to listen to me as your team is."

"That bad huh?" Blake chuckled as they left the room.

"You know for as tough and rough as Hunters are proclaimed to be, I've never seen a bigger bunch of babies when it comes to following instructions." Velvet laughed.

* * *

Ruby glared at her older sister from across the table as she slowly chewed her pancakes. Yang had drug her quickly to the cafeteria before marching her through the line and then leading her to a table towards the back and away from the crowd. The blonde for her part had just smiled and ignored the pouting wolf.

"Put the pout away pup." Yang shook her head, "This is going to be serious stuff." Ruby rolled her eyes and took a drink and Yang couldn't help herself, "So have you planed on using protection?"

Ruby choked on her drink and started coughing hard trying to clear her airway. Pounding on her chest to clear the liquid blocking her lungs the wolf finally was able to take a large gulp of air as her older sister howled with laughter, "YAAAAANG!" Ruby cried as she felt her face light up with blush, "I cannot believe you just asked that! Weiss and I haven't even talked about that! We only just got as far as we have this morning, and that was only me! I haven't even seen her topless yet!"

Yang grimaced slightly, she did not need a reminder as to how she had found her sister this morning. "Well that's good. I mean come one Blake and I haven't even-"

"Yang, I'm begging you please don't finish that sentence." Ruby cut over her sister shaking her head rapidly back and forth.

Yang smiled at the wolf before shaking her own head, "But seriously Ruby, I want to make sure you're not rushing this. I mean this is really your first relationship, at least I'm pretty sure. You've never dated anyone else right?" At Ruby's negative the blonde continued, "Right so I don't want to see you rush this and then get hurt because of it."

"I understand Yang but Weiss and I aren't rushing this." Ruby replied, "She knows that this is my first relationship and it's hers too, the first one she's willingly entered herself, and we've also talked about it so nothing is happening quicker than either of us is comfortable with."

Yang considered her sisters words, "While it' all well and good that you've talk about it I want to make sure that she's not pushing you along. I know you don't do well with-"

"Yang." Ruby cut over again, her silver eyes flashing into hardened steel. "Weiss is not pushing me. It was my call this morning for her to take my shirt off," A small amount of blush erupted across the wolf's cheeks, "She made sure I was comfortable at every moment and made sure that I was okay with it. She would have stopped the instant I asked her but I didn't because I was okay with it."

"Alright, alright." Yang held up her hands in surrender before sighing. "It's just you're my baby sis, Rubes so I've got to make sure you're taken care of."

"And I understand that Yang but mine and Weiss' relationship is something that's going to be private between the two of us." Ruby nodded, "But you don't have to worry about her hurting me."

"Just had to make sure, and I'm probably going to check from time to time." Yang smiled, "I mean after all I have a reputation to up hold."

Ruby just rolled her eyes and was about to return to her pancakes when the smell of stale smoke and alcohol drifted into her nose and a soft swish of a cloak in the air hissed in her ears. "UNCLE QROW!" The wolf cheered as she turned in her seat and pounced on the Huntsman that was behind her.

Qrow went down to the ground with a 'umph' as the red wolf's weight brought him to the ground, "Hey there pup." He groaned as he pushed himself back up and patted Ruby on her head.

Ruby pouted, "We've been over this already Qrow, I'm not a pup."

The older Huntsman rolled his eyes as he pushed Ruby back, "Yeah, yeah whatever you say pup." Standing up he took a seat beside Ruby's and smiled at Yang, "What no greeting for you uncle firecracker?"

"Hey Qrow." Yang smiled back at him though it wasn't as enthusiastic as Ruby's. "So what's brought you to Beacon?"

"What an uncle can't check in on his two favorite nieces?" Qrow held his hand over his heart in mock pain, Yang just shrugged making Qrow sigh. "I'm actually in Vale on a mission from Oz. I just reported back and while I'm waiting for what I need to do next I thought I'd check in on you two." Yang's eyes hardened slightly but Ruby just nodded along. "So what were you two just talking about?"

Ruby went beat red and Yang's face broke in to an evil smirk, "Oh well we were just talking about-"

"Yang!" Ruby cried out trying to cover her sister's mouth.

The blonde just caught the wolf in her arms and pined her hands to her side and continued on as if nothing had happened, "Ruby's relationship with one Weiss Schnee."

Qrow had pulled his flask out while the blonde was talking only to choke as she said the Heiress' name and started to cough trying to clear the liquid from his lungs. "Sorry," He couched out, "I must be hearing thing because I'm pretty sure you just said Ruby, a wolf Faunus is in a relationship with the youngest Schnee. But that's not possible because all Schnee's have an inherit hatred for Faunus."

"No you heard right." Yang nodded, "Our little pup as snared the Ice Queen's heart, in fact Blake and I found them this morning in a very compromising position-" Ruby had finally freed her hands from her sister's grip and slammed them over her mouth.

Qrow was still trying to get over the fact that Ruby was dating a Schnee and had missed the rest of the blonde's words. "Wait, wait, wait back up. You're tell me Ruby's dating the Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company?"

Ruby sighed and nodded, "Yes Uncle Qrow I'm dating Weiss. We have been for a couple of months now."

"A Schnee, as in the same Schnee's that have been pushing for resegregation laws, the same Schnee's that basically enslave Faunus, the same Schnee's that have destroyed Mantle's government and are now killing the citizens of Atlas because they are trying to take back the power from them? Those Schnee's?" Qrow narrowed his eyes as he looked between the wolf and the blonde.

"Weiss isn't like her family." Ruby shook her head, "She actually wants to reform the SDC so that why it treats Faunus' better, she want's to help the people of Mantle, she's different from her family."

Qrow's eyes narrowed but Yang nodded, "She's not wrong. I remember all the stories mom, dad and you would tell us as kids about the SDC and how evil they were but Weiss is not like that at all. She's a bit of a bitch from time to time yeah but she's not evil."

"Yeah once you get to know her, she's actually really nice." Ruby nodded with a large smile.

Qrow shook his head and leaned back in to his seat, "That or she's a great actor." Ruby cocked her head to the side in confusion and Qrow continued, "She might just be using you Ruby. You're an Alpha and what better way to get Faunus' to comply than having an Alpha at your beck and call." Ruby's gaze hardened into steel, her ears flattening slightly, Qrow continued on not even noticing the change in the wolf, "Convince you that she's interested in reforming the SDC and then use you to control her workers to be more compliant, that would fit with the Schnee thinking of using people to their advantage." A low growl emitted from Ruby's throat as she dug her nails into the wood of the table, again Qrow ignored his niece and continued on, "And as far as he actually staying with you, well I wouldn't really count on it. She has to pass on her genes to the next generation which isn't actually possible with you also being female so she might just keep you around just to drag you along but I doubt it will be anything else."

A snarl rip through the wolf's through as she jumped at the Huntsman, claws and fangs bared, silver eyes flashed like molten steel as her Aura flared around her. With a loud crash Ruby had pinned Qrow to the ground, the nails of her left hand digging into his chest while her right hand was raised in the air ready to strike down, her lips were pulled back exposing her fangs as she growled at the downed man. "Do not insult Weiss." Ruby ground out pushing her nails in slightly deeper. "You know nothing about her."

Qrow looked up at his niece in surprise, he had never expected Ruby to attack him. As red eyes met with silver Qrow could make out faint lines of red that cracked across the surface of the hardened sliver. Slowly holding up his hands in surrender Qrow nodded, "Right sorry pup."

Before Ruby could reply the Heiress voice cut through the air, "Ruby Rose, what on Remnant are you doing?"

The wolf's ears perked up at the sound of her girlfriends voice and quickly zipped over to her, tail wagging happily back and forth, "Hi Weiss, what did Velvet say?"

Weiss sighed again and shook her head as she pulled Ruby in close and ran her hand up into the crimson tresses and felt her wolf take a few sniffs at her neck before sighing contently and relaxing into her. "Velvet said I'm all healed up and that there's no residue side effects from the venom. The scars will probably never fad but other than that I am perfectly healthy." Pushing Ruby back slightly to look in to her clear silver eyes Weiss cocked an eyebrow at her wolf, "Now I think you should explain what was going on here."

A small amount of blush crossed Ruby's cheeks, "Oh, well, ahhhh, see that's my uncle, Qrow, and he just found out that we're dating because Yang can't keep her mouth shut and he's not really a big fan of your family cause of reasons he's never really said but I'm sure part of it has to deal with the whole Faunus rights things but you can never tell with him. And he was saying some really mean things about you and how you were probably just like your family and probably using me to just further your own goals which I know is totally not true cause I know that you're not like your family at all so I got upset at him and then I may have attacked him because he was judging you while not actually knowing you and I didn't like that so…"

Weiss just sighed again and pulled her wolf in closely again as she shook her head, "You my little wolf are such a hand full. You don't have to defend me just because people don't know me, all that matters to me is what you think of me." The Heiress then turned to look at the Huntsman that had pulled himself up off the ground and back into his seat with a critical gaze.

His black and gray hair showed his age, his stubble ridden face along with his slightly haggard look gave him a scruffy look, his disheveled cloths were torn and worn down adding to his look of being unkept. She also noticed him giving her a calculating gaze as well. As her blue eyes swept over to the rest of her teammates she saw Yang doubled over holding her stomach as she laughed while Blake sat beside her also giving the man a critical gaze.

Deciding to get a better feel for the man the Heiress spoke, "So mister?"

"Qrow." The man said, "Mister makes me feel old."

"You are old." Yang snorted.

Ignoring the blonde Weiss continued, "So, Qrow, are you believe I am like your family?"

Qrow shrugged, "I've had enough dealings with the Schnee's to know that you're all alike. Summer was the one who believed in not judging a person by their family name, not me."

Weiss narrowed her eyes, "Well then let me be the first to correct you properly; I am nothing like my family. I have no love for my father or my mother any more, they see me as nothing but a tool for them and have no love for me either. They are cruel and heartless people and once I become the president of the SDC I will correct everything that they have done wrong."

"Those are some lofty goals there kid." Qrow raised his eyebrows skeptically.

"I am a Schnee and if there is one thing true about all Schnee's it is that always achieve our goals." Weiss smirked back at him.

Qrow shrugged and took out his flask again and took a draw from it. "Words are just words kid. And words can be manipulated to fit your goals."

Weiss' eyes narrowed, "My goals are to reform the SDC and make sure that the people of Remnant are safe."

"And how does Ruby factor into that?" Qrow asked his eyes narrowing.

Weiss felt her eyes harden into ice, "I have no plans for Ruby besides to protect her and love her the best that I am capable, I do not care that she is a Faunus and nothing, not even my family, will change my feelings for her." She felt Ruby nuzzle in closer to her neck, "If you don't approve then I suggest you get over it."

Qrow sighed and shook his head, "You say you want to protect her? Well then I guess I need to test your ability to do just that."

Ruby pushed away from Weiss and turned to face her uncle, "No Qrow you don't need to fight her."

"Oh I'm just going to test her skills pup." Qrow smirked, "No need to get all defensive."

"I said n-" Ruby was cut off by a soft hand on her shoulder, looking back she saw Weiss still glaring at the Huntsman.

"It's fine Ruby." Weiss said, "If he wants me to prove that I can protect you. Then I will gladly prove it to him." Ruby looked between her uncle and her girlfriend before sighing and giving a small nod.

* * *

Ozpin groaned as he leaned back in his chair, of all the foolish things Qrow could do he just had to provoke Miss Schnee into fighting him. That he had ignored all the signs that Ruby was going to attack him was just plain annoying as well. How could Qrow continue to insult Miss Schnee just after Yang and Ruby had told him that she was Ruby's mate? Had his fight with Raven unsettled him that much?

"Glynda." He called out finally sitting back up. The blonde witch strode into the room just a few seconds after his call, "Head down to arena three, Qrow's gone and challenged Miss Schnee to a duel to see if she's fit to be with his niece."

Glynda paused for only a moment before letting out a groan of frustration, "That idiot." Quickly turning on her heel the combat instructor marched out muttering under her breath.

Ozpin nodded in agreement as his colleague left. Qrow was in fact an idiot but he was very good at what he did so even for all his faults he was still a great Huntsman. Switching a camera screen to the arena he waited for the fight to begin and turned back towards his screen displaying a picture of a man with bright green eyes, silver hair and large glasses. His pale skin was unmarred by marks and a slightly manic smirk pulled at his lips. A large white lab coat hung around his body while good dress cloths rested below it, on one side was a woman with light blue hair and deep forest green eyes in similar clothes and on his other was another man with dark gray hair and brown eyes also wearing similar clothes. The background showed a large laboratory with large glass cylinders filled with liquid, parts of Grimm where suspended in the liquid.

Leaning forward Ozpin folded his hands together and stared at the screen. "Now my old partner, how are you still alive and just what are you planning?"

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the late update, I was out really late last night (yay Halloween parties) so I didn't have time to finish this chapter, anyways I'm guessing you all can see what's up next; Qrow vs. Weiss, that's going to be fun. Anyways looking at about where this is going I'd say we're getting close to about half way through, maybe... I actually haven't really decided what happens on a few things so I'm just kinda letting the story direct itself towards my general ideas.**

 **With that: My continued thanks to every last one of you, come in and say hi, and may your week be full of reasons to smile.**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Setting The Board.

Weiss seethed slightly as she followed the scruffy Huntsman as he led them to the arena. She did not take kindly to him just lumping her in with her family without getting to know her first, he may have had interactions with them before but not with her certainly. He had also brushed off her own skills as a Huntress in training when she had accepted his challenge saying that they'd have plenty of time after their bout to go back and get some more breakfast. She knew that fully trained Huntsman and Huntress were not to be taken lightly but just because she was not fully trained didn't mean that she was not already a force to be reckoned with.

A slight increase in pressure in her hand drew the Heiress' gaze down to the wolf who was treading beside her. Ruby had a concerned look in her eyes and her body was full of tension. With a small sigh Weiss leaned in towards her girlfriend, "I'll be fine Ruby." She reassured her.

Ruby looked up at her and frowned slightly, "He's a fully trained Huntsman Weiss. He was one of the youngest scythe masters and he trained me. I know what he's capable of better than almost anyone."

"If he fights like you then I should be somewhat familiar with it already." Weiss tried to make Ruby see her point.

Ruby shook her head, "No. He taught me the basic moves and how to handle a scythe. After that I changed and adapted the moves to better fit my semblance and size. His style of fighting is very different from my own." Before they reached the arena the wolf pulled them to a stop and motioned for Yang and Blake to go in. Weiss looked at the wolf with a curious gaze but before she could speak her wolf continued, "His scythe has two forms; a great sword and the scythe. There are shotguns on either side of the blade if it's in the great sword from the blade will tilt down before he shoots it, don't know why it doesn't function when the blade is straight but it doesn't, he also isn't very accurate with them so he usually uses them to get his opponent moving. He won't use his scythe unless you either can force him to use it or he wants to bring the fight to an end, also unlike Crescent Rose his scythe is sharp on both sides and he can use them both to his advantage. Best way to win is to immobilize him or limit is range of movement, he's also not great against range attacks."

Weiss nodded as Ruby, "What of his semblance?"

Ruby shook her head again, "It's not useful in a fight so he won't use is. But he can take a beating so don't expect him to go down easily."

"So he's like Yang?" Weiss asked.

Ruby shook her head again, "Not really, he's just got a lot of Aura and is use to taking heavy blows."

Before Weiss could speak up Qrow's voice called back to them, "Hey you coming Ice Queen or are you having second thoughts? You know it's not to late to back out."

The Heiress narrowed her eyes as her expression hardened and turned towards the man, "I'll be right there." Not giving him a second look she turned back to Ruby to see the crimson wolf biting her lower lip in worry, Weiss felt her heart beat slightly faster, Ruby was just too cute when she did that. Leaning in she lifted her wolf's chin up and pecked at her lips lightly, "I'll be fine Ruby."

The wolf opened her mouth only for Weiss to peck at her lips again cutting her off. When the Heiress pulled back Ruby nodded, "Just be safe." Ruby quickly retreated up stairs to sit with the rest of her team. Once Ruby was settled Weiss turned towards Huntsman who was standing in the middle of the arena giving her a smug smirk. Irritation flashed through the Heiress as she walked forward head held high.

"Finally done with your little chat?' Qrow asked cocking an eyebrow up, "Let me guess, the pup decided to give you a rundown of my weapon and my fighting style." Weiss figured that he would know what she and Ruby had been talking about so she wasn't surprised. Qrow just chuckled and shook his head, "Well I guess that's to be expected." Weiss ignored the Huntsman as she drew her rapier and took her stance. Qrow gave her another smug smile and bowed breaking eye contact, "When you're ready."

Weiss narrowed her eyes, fighting back the urge to lunge at the man. He had broken one of the biggest rules of a duel, never break eye contact with your opponent, if he was that confident then she could not risk being the one who attacked first. Instead she held her stance and allowed her semblance to stretch out and place glyphs around the arena that she could use when she began her attack.

Charging her blade with blue Dust Weiss took a deep settling breath before activating a propulsion glyph below her shooting her forward towards the Huntsman. Myrtenaster sang as it pierced the air, the Dust in her blade causing it to chill as it passed. Just as the tip of her rapier was about to impact onto Qrow's shoulder the man moved in a flash of movement. Pulling his weapon from his back the Huntsman flicked his wrist causing it to extent to its great sword from and put it in the way of incoming blade causing it veer of course. Weiss blinked in surprise at the speed of the man and only just had enough time to dodge to the side as Qrow lashed out with his fist.

"Quick reflexes." Qrow smirked as he swung again causing Weiss to dance back again. "And you're very agile."

Not bothering to reply Weiss changed the Dust in her blade to red and flipped back catching herself in the air on a glyph before shooting down towards Qrow at an angle a thin of Dust following her. Qrow dodged to the side and before he could swing again Weiss pivoted, changed the direction of her attack and launched herself again.

Again Qrow dodged and once again the Heiress landed on a glyph in the air, a red trail of dust following her path. Smirking lightly Weiss shot off several more times just barely passing by Qrow causing him to dodge to the side only to have her quickly shoot to another spot before he could swing at her, the thin red trail of dust still following her. Weiss knew she had to keep his attention off the red trail until she was ready.

It was a known fact that at Beacon there were only two people who could use Dust at the same level of the Schnee Heiress, Velvet Scarlatina and Glynda Goodwitch. If she was facing one of them Weiss might have been worried that they might have caught on to what she was trying to do, however it was very unlikely that the Huntsman she currently faced understood. Weiss was laying a very intricate net of red Dust around her opponent, weaving the strands together in a dome shape around him. She had learned that if she left a small trail of her Aura in the Dust it would be suspended in that trail until she activated it. It was a technique that took a lot of precise Aura control and a lot of Aura to accomplish. Ruby had told her to limit his movements and if she could finish the net before he noticed then she just might stand a chance at winning.

With the final pass Weiss flipped out of the top of the dome, with a quick flick of Myrtenaster she let the small circle at the top close finishing her net. Landing on the ground Weiss glanced at the Dust dome, it was thin enough that she could barely make it out hanging in the air but it was there and Qrow barely seemed to notice. With a smirk Weiss ignited the thin stand of red Dust that was still attached to the tip of her rapier.

Qrow's eyes widened as he watched the line of flame trail from the rapier and quickly spread to the dome causing a massive eruption. Weiss had to block a few bits of ground that were kicked up by the explosion and shielded her eyes from the bright light. There was nothing she could readily do about the sound as it roared around her. Once the light and sound died out Weiss blinked towards the center of the dome and froze in her place.

Qrow was standing in the center still, his head thrown back, hand resting on his stomach as he laughed loudly into the air. "Oh that was good!" He laughed shaking his head, "You've got a real talent for Dust weaving there Ice Queen, boy oh boy that I haven't seen that much skill in a long time."

Weiss stood there in shock as the Huntsman continued to laugh, she had put enough dust in the air to vaporize a fully grown Ursa major and yet the older man just stood there and laughed like he wasn't even fazed as to what she had done.

"I'll admit you have me confused there for the first few passes." Qrow continued as he ignored the shocked Heiress. "I mean you're only in your fist year here and normally Dust weaving isn't covered until late your second year but I guess since you're a Schnee you've got a few tricks up your selves that most fist years don't have." Finally looking over at Weiss, Qrow just smirked at her shock, "What? Did you really think I've never seen Dust weaving before? I mean come on my team leader was the best Dust user in all of Remnant and Summer would weave several types of Dust simultaneously, you've got a few years ahead of you before you're going to be at her level, but I'll admit you've got a good start."

Finally shaking out of her shock Weiss readied her stance again switching to green Dust, another propulsion glyph activated below her feet shooting her forward again towards the Huntsman, their blades met in a shower of spark and Qrow pushed Weiss back.

Using the momentum form the push the Heiress flipped back and kicked Qrow across his chin causing him to grunt. Landing back on her feet Weiss lunged forward again not giving him time to recover. Again she was pushed back only this time it was further than before. When she landed she saw the sword tilt downward, jumping to the side the Heiress just barely dodged the shotgun blast as it kicked up dirt and chucks of the ground.

Suddenly Weiss went from being on the attack to being on the defense as she dodged blast after blast, causing her to jump and use her glyphs to stay ahead of the bullets that were fired at her. She could tell that Qrow wasn't really aiming so much that he was using the scatter effect of the pellets to keep the pressure on her. If he was to aim like Ruby did with her shots then she might have been in more trouble.

Landing on a glyph in the air Weiss spun Myrtenaster's chambers and laughed five projectile attacks towards the Huntsman, each impacting around him. Jumping to another glyph Weiss sent another volley of projectiles this time infusing them with blue dust causing them to freeze upon impact. One her next volley she sent more ice crystals raining down on to the Huntsman, the large icicles dug deep into the ground some that impacted the already existing ice shattered and sent sharp shards of ice into the air.

Once Weiss landed on the ground she glanced up at her Aura meter trying to keep her breathing even. She had already expended a large amount of her Aura from the Dust dome and launching all of the attack as well as summoning her glyphs was causing it to dip very low. If she took a hit she doubted that her Aura would be able to block it effectively. Looking over at the ice structure her projectiles had created the Heiress readied her blade again knowing that there was no way she had taken Qrow down from her attacks.

There was a cracking sound and the ice structure broke apart as Qrow rested his sword on his shoulder and gave a low whistle, "Impressive. You move very fluidly from glyph to glyph and being able to attack from them on the move shows you've been trained to use your semblance thoroughly. Though I guess since the Schnee semblance is genetic I guess you've had a lot of research done on it." Qrow gave her a critical gaze, "But I know Papa Schnee wouldn't bother to train you himself so you must have been trained in that chamber."

Weiss froze as her breath caught in her throat. No one was suppose to know about that chamber, only the trainers and a few of the upper military personal knew about it. He wasn't suppose to know how she was trained, how she had spent hours on end facing wave after wave of enemies.

"Don't look so shocked Schnee." Qrow chuckled darkly, "You forget your sister was one of Atlas Academy's best Huntresses and she worked side by side with ol' Jimmy Steelcock for a while. I don't know if you knew this or not but the General and my family use to be on pretty good terms before he sold us down the river. Winter was often with him and she told us all about how she was trained before she went to the Academy and about how she knew you were being trained. You know she was the first Schnee that I figured would actually do any good in this world but she just had to be a noble idiot and protect you from that damned project."

Weiss was shaking as he spoke, he should not know any of what he was saying, he shouldn't know anything about the camber, how she was trained, how Winter protected her. Fear and panic started to rise up inside of the Heiress' chest as the darkness in her mind slowly pulled her down. Slowly she realized she couldn't hear the words he was saying as the screaming and sounds of warning sirens started to blare in her ears, she could hear her sister scream in pain and fright as flashes of bright light crossed her eyes blinding her from seeing her sister bend and contort in agony, the coldness of the sterile laboratory sank into her skin as she once again clung to the metal railing as strong arms held her back from getting to her sister. Weiss could feel her heart race as her breathing became eradicate.

Qrow just ignored the trembling Heiress as he continued to approach her, "You know comparing the two of you it really is clear as to who was the more powerful, I mean sure your good with Dust weaving but I haven't seen you even attempt to summon yet. Hell, Winter would summon a whole legion of defeated Grimm with nary a thought." Qrow paused before he smugly grinned again, "Oh don't tell me, you're a late bloomer. You've not yet managed to figure out how the summoning aspect of your semblance works yet. Ha! Oh man, Winter was wrong when she said you'd be the better of the two. I think I'll just end this now if you don't mind." Qrow jammed his arm down causing a set of gears whirling on his weapon, slowly the sword started to bend backwards and the shaft extend.

"QROW!" A sharp voice cut over the arena causing the Huntsman to look over. Glynda was fuming as she stormed into the arena, green eyes were full of fury as the Deputy Headmistress and combat instructor glared at the Huntsman. "Don't you dare draw you scythe."

Before Qrow could respond a red growling bullet slammed into his chest and knocked him away from the Heiress. Ruby was standing in front of Weiss who had collapsed down to her knees in a low crouch her ears drawn back and low against her hair, her lips were drawn back exposing her fangs and her tail was bushed out and ridged. The growling that was emitted from the crimson wolf's throat was low and filled with a warning. If she had had Crescent Rose on her it would have been drawn and ready to strike. But what had Qrow worried were the wolf's eyes, the molten silver once again cracked with red lines.

Qrow once again held his hands up in surrender letting go of his weapon. Once he had knocked his weapon a few feet away from him with his foot the wolf seemed to relax slightly and turn back towards her partner enveloping her with her arms and pulling her cape around them. Yang and Blake joined them on the ground though they stayed a few feet from the pair, Blake glared at Qrow while Yang took an annoyed stance and shook her head.

"Qrow." Glynda growled as she reached him, her green eyes still glowing with fury, "Just what they hell do you think you're doing?"

With a small smirk Qrow shrugged, "Oh you know making sure my niece is well taken care of. You know it seems young miss Schnee has quite the talent for Dust weaving."

Glynda closed her eyes and took a very long and deep breath trying to calm her nerves, "Yes, I am very well aware of Miss Schnee's talent in Dust weaving, but that explain what you were doing." Before Qrow could respond Glynda shook her head and cut over him, "It doesn't matter, Ozpin want a word with you, now."

Qrow looked over at the group of girls again, Ruby was still wrapped around Weiss only now the Heiress had pulled the wolf into her lap and was hugging her back, Blake was still glaring at him and her hand would trail to her weapon from time to time while Yang was standing beside her partner glancing between her and her uncle. Shaking his head Qrow stood up and dusted himself off, "Right well best not keep old Oz waiting." Kicking is weapon up into his hand he placed it on his back.

Once Ruby had turned back towards away from her Uncle her heart broke as she saw her girlfriend trembling. She had been on the edge of her seat during the entire fight watching how Weiss moved about the arena weaving her dome, she was once again struck with awe on how fluid the Heiress could move about during a fight trusting that her glyphs would be there when she needed them. Ruby was amazed at her level of control over Dust and how devastating her attacks could be when she had activated the dome. She knew that it would take more than that to bring down Qrow but she had figured it would at least stun him a bit, but it hadn't even fazed him. Then when Weiss once again went on the offensive Ruby couldn't take her eyes off the Heiress as she fired projectile after projectile creating an icy bombardment again she knew it would take more than that to effect Qrow but she was still hoping that he would back down after seeing Weiss' abilities.

Then he had started to attack Weiss, not physically attack but verbally. He had spoken of things that Weiss never had and the effect was profound. It had taken everything the wolf had to not launch herself down into the arena when she saw Weiss freeze. She had dug her nails into the bench trying to hold herself in her seat when the Heiress began to tremble but when Qrow had activated the transformation for his scythe Ruby could hold herself back no more, Weiss was in no condition to continue the fight and Qrow should have seen that. Ruby couldn't hold herself back anymore, activating her semblance the wolf launched herself at her uncle again for the second time today knocking him back away from her mate. Her anger flowed through her as the desire to protect Weiss fought with the desire to attack and destroy anything that had hurt her mate.

Heat flooded through her body and a dark hatred started to bubble up as she glared at her uncle, she wanted nothing more than to tear into him and make him pay for hurting Weiss, the only thing holding her back was the shaking breathing of the Heiress behind her, she could not leave Weiss while she was under duress. Finally when Qrow kicked his weapon away and showed he was no longer a treat did Ruby look away.

Weiss was on her knees trembling, her eyes unfocused as they widely stared a head of her. She had lost her grip on her rapier and her left hand was now cradled to her chest. With a slight whine Ruby went to her mate and wrapped her arms around the trembling girl pulling her cape around them trapping their body heat in together.

"It's okay Weiss." She whispered as she nuzzled into the Heiress's neck and placing light kisses onto her neck. "I'm right here you're okay." Slowly she felt Weiss responding and wrap her arms around her and pull her into the Heiress lap.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked with a shaky breath, she blinked a few times to get her eyes to refocus.

"Right here Princess." Ruby smiled as she reached up and pecked Weiss' lips. "I'm right here."

With a shaky sigh Weiss pulled Ruby in closer and placed the wolf at her neck breathing in the scents of roses and earth that naturally clung to her wolf. With each breath she could feel the panic and fear slowly bleed out of her system. Slowly she regained control of her breathing and could feel her heartbeat slow to match her wolf's. She could feel the slight pulse of Ruby's Aura against her own as the crimson girl tried to help calm her down. "Thank you." Weiss breathed into Ruby's ear causing her wolf to shiver slightly. "Promise you won't leave me?"

"Promise." Ruby nodded as she took a deep breath at the Heiress' neck.

Blake stood between her Alpha and the man watching to make sure that nothing would happen while the wolf comforted her mate. She hadn't had many interactions with the man but from what she had heard from Yang and Ruby she hadn't expected him to act like he had towards Weiss. She knew that he had known how his words were affecting the Heiress, it was very obvious and he was a fully trained Huntsman, he knew to pay attention to his opponent for any small changes. She glared at the man trying to figure out what he was trying to do.

Yang came up beside her and gave off an annoyed huff and muttered, 'bastard' under her breath as she shook her head. Qrow had taken it to far. This wasn't a training exercise where he would manipulate his opponent into breaking down just to make them stronger. This wasn't Patch and it wasn't his responsibility to train them any more. Letting her eyes drift towards Blake she saw the girl's hand drift towards her weapon which made the blonde extremely thankful Ruby had not had hers on her at the time, an angry wolf with a scythe was not something they needed to deal with right now. Deciding to intervene before Blake drew her weapon Yang drifted over to her side and shook her head, "It's not worth it Kitten." She whispered.

Blake glanced at her before returning her glare towards the Huntsman that was now being berated by Professor Goodwitch, "He went to far and he knows it."

"Yes, I'm sure he does." Yang nodded but still kept her voice soft, "Qrow can be a right bastard towards people he doesn't like."

"He doesn't even know Weiss." Blake returned.

Yang nodded again, "Right but he does know the Schnee's. Qrow isn't like mom and her attitude towards never judging a person by their name. He holds a grudge until it dies or he kills it." Blake narrowed her eyes again as Qrow stood up and retrieved his weapon. Once the two older Hunters were gone Yang let out a loud sigh and looked down at Ruby and Weiss who were still cuddled together and couldn't help but smile at the sight. "He's gone Rubes."

Ruby gave off a soft growl and pulled Weiss closer making the Heiress chuckle slightly, "It's fine Ruby, I'll admit he shook me up but I will be fine after awhile."

"He didn't need to do that." Ruby muttered as she stayed in the Heiress lap. "He should have stopped once he realized something was wrong."

Weiss shook her head, "If it had been a real right Ruby, do you think an opponent would have stopped? No, while I may not appreciate how he taught the lesson I do recognize the value of it."

"Still…" Ruby tried but was cut off by a finger across her lips as Weiss shook her head again.

"It was a valuable lesson and next time I'll be ready." Weiss smiled at her wolf, though she still felt uneasy inside. "When I can, I would like to talk about what he said. I believe that it would help me if I did but right now I can't."

Ruby nodded in understanding and slowly got off of the Heiress lap and offered her hand out to help her up, "Well then do you want to go back to the dorm and relax?"

Weiss smiled and took her wolf's hand, "Yes." Ruby's smile widened, "But after we finish our report on Grimm populations."

The smile from the wolf turned into pout, "But Weissssss."

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Glynda yelled at Qrow again as the reached the Headmasters office. "You saw the shape Miss Schnee was in! How could you continue your attack?"

Qrow shrugged as he leaned against a wall, "Well if she learned the lesson then she'll know she has to confront what I said and learn to not let it affect her."

Glynda seethed with anger as she stormed up to him again, "Oh it was another one of your half baked lessons was it? Do you remember what happened the first time you tried one of those on Summer? What about Raven? Or Tai? Do you remember how much Summer hated you after you did that to Raven? She only just barely forgave you after you explained. How do you think Ruby or Yang is going to take this? Ruby already attacked you once today and now you set her off a second time."

"It was necessary." Qrow shrugged only to receive a hard smack across the face.

"You're a bastard Qrow." Glynda growled, "And if you try that again I will hold nothing back when I come after you. Do not forget that I am in charge of the training her at Beacon not you, and I will not let you harm any one of my charges."

"Enough Glynda." Ozpin said calmly, "I think Qrow has learned his lesson." Glynda continued to glare at the Huntsman making Ozpin sigh, "Perhaps you should explain yourself Qrow."

"I just wanted to make sure another Schnee wasn't taking advantage of my family." Qrow shrugged, "I wouldn't put it past a spawn of Augustus to try, even if Winter was one of the good ones we know next to nothing about Weiss."

"We know enough to know that she is not like her family before her." Ozpin explained, "She had been against the practices of the SDC since she was a young girl and had decided that she is going to change them even if it means tearing it apart."

"That is if the SDC survives the revolution." Qrow snorted, "Speaking of which, where is Jimmy?"

"James is with the counsel again trying to avoid being sent to prison for the attack on Vale." Ozpin shook his head, he had tried to explain to the counsel that Ironwood had had nothing to do with the attack but they were looking for someone to blame and would not stop until they had one. "And as for news out of Mantle, it is bleak at best. The people are fighting back and stealing Dust and ammo from the military. The violence is spilling over into other cities and soon the whole Kingdom will be involved in the revolution. Augustus has evacuated Atlas and had gone underground for the time being but we know he is still pulling the strings. The rest of the Generals of the Wall are set to attack at his word. Atlas Academy has also been evacuated and the students that haven't joined the people are now being sequestered in Lux under military control, and the Adel's are not happy. The only thing we have going for us is that the White Fang is laying low for the time being. Though I doubt that they will for much longer."

"What about the puppet?" Qrow asked, "It's not coincidence she's here. My money is she's here on Schnee's orders."

"Penny has shown no signs on any hostile intent or even being in contact with Augustus." Ozpin shook his head, it was still a mystery as to why Penny was at Beacon, "She's been under constant surveillance and right now we shouldn't worry about her as she had been nothing but a model student."

"Oh and what should we concern ourselves about?" Qrow snorted.

Ozpin looked at the two Hunters in his office, "I believe the Doctor is alive."

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry for not posting last week, my computer went on the fritz and decided to not work so I had to give it to my tech guy and let him fix it and I didn't get it back till Wednesday then life got busy and I couldn't write so yeah... Basically my bad. Anyways next week is going to be fun because of some things ;) And Winter's tail will soon be revealed!**

 **With that: Thank you all for sticking with me for this long, please let me know what you're thinking, and may you find a reason to smile today.**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Before The Storm.

Weiss sighed as she placed her scroll down beside her on the bed. With a soft smile the Heiress shifted the loose crimson locks that had fallen into her wolf's face as the younger girl rested her with her head on her lap. Ruby had barely left her side after the fight with her uncle, Blake had explained that it was the Faunus nature being protective of her mate. The bluntness of the statement had make Weiss blush at first but she wasn't going to complain since Ruby was extremely cute when she got protective.

Ruby shifted slightly in her sleep and pulled herself closer to the Heiress, her black and red tail flipping to rest across Weiss' legs causing small shivers to run up them. Once her wolf was settled again Weiss picked back up her scroll and started to read again. She had finally decided to read through the rest of the projects she had downloaded from the computer on their last mission. Just like the first three she had decoded the rest painted a very unsettling picture.

The first one she had read through had made her stomach turn with revolution and she had to fight to not throw Ruby off her lap and run to the bathroom to throw up. GEMINI had involved several experiments between twins; could they feel each other's pain? Could they communicate to each other without speaking? Could they share experiences when only one of them had had the experience? What would it take to make these questions reality?

One experiment she had read involved sticking placing both twins into separate sound proof rooms then one was given a list of items to read and they had to 'send' that list to their twin, if the twin in the other room failed to respond correctly the first twin was shocked with high voltages and told to try again, this would continue until they could not continue then they would switch to the other twin and then they would hand them a new list and try again. Another experiment was to make one twin watch while the other was forced onto an operating table then tortured, it would only stop when the twin not strapped down could prove they could 'feel' the pain, as far as she could tell it never happened.

But the worst experiment Weiss had read about involved the idea on how they could make their hypothesis work, but fusing the twins Aura's together. The theory had been that since Aura's were a projection of the person's soul then if they could fuse the Auras together then they would be able to share thoughts and feelings. However there was no way to permanently fuse Aura's together, sure Aura transfer techniques could tether two Aura together for a time but it would dissipate after a few hours. In order to, fix, this problem the people behind the project had propose jamming the Aura's together into one body. They had tried to rip away one of the twin's Auras and then shove it the other's body. The results were not pleasant.

The twin that had their Aura ripped away would die within minutes from the shock, apparently their heart would literally beat itself into a pulp before rupturing, vessels in their brain would burst causing blood to hemorrhage from their eyes and ears and their lungs would collapse from ruptured alveoli. The twin who had the second Aura shoved into their body didn't fair much better. They would last an hour at best before the fever they developed cooked them inside out. Their blood would boil away as would all other liquids in their body before they would whiter away into a shriveled up corpse. Each loss was considered a learning experience for the team on the project as they refined their technique, the only 'success' of the project was a pair of twins that lasted four days after the experiment, both had been put into a vegetated state having to have machines doing all of their bodily functions before they finally died due to the team pulling the plug on them. The next project wasn't any better.

MAIDENS involved young women that had strong Aura's as well as powerful semblances. The projects goal was the exponentially increase their powers by manipulating their Auras. Though the science behind the project almost seemed like it was based in fantasy, but it was very in depth and the reasoning behind it very convincing. For the first few tests the women would wind up dead from the drain the process put on their Aura's eventually shattering it into nothing and casing them to die within seconds. When they had finally tuned the process in there were fewer deaths, those that did die had weaker base levels on their Aura's than those that survived. And those that survived weren't guaranteed to lived much longer either. After manipulating the young woman's Aura their semblances became unstable and it was a constant fight for them to control it and when it failed it failed with disastrous consequences. Each case was different depending on the woman's semblance but the end was the same, the woman was killed by her own power.

One such failure saw the young woman whose semblance was pyrokinesis spontaneously combusted into her own funeral pyre burning her body to ashes in seconds from the intensity of the flames. Another failure had a woman being beaten into a pile of mushed flush and pulverized bones from the force of the sound waves she could control. A woman had torn herself apart when she had tried to use her slicing semblance with her weapon. And other had caused a massive explosion that killed her along with nearly fifty other people and wounded two hundred others.

There was also another draw back caused by the project. If the woman had actually survived the process and had gained control of their semblance, they had to be very careful to never let it loose to its fullest potential, if they did it would cause their Aura to drain completely and once their Aura was gone their bodies would break down and cause them to die then simply fade away. There had been very few successes from the project but those that had survived were all very young when they went through the project. Those that had survived had been given code name; 'Ironblood' could from weapons with her blood, 'Hopper' could teleport across anywhere she envisioned, and one called 'Striker' was unstoppable once she started running mowing everything down in her path. One name though stood out from all the others, 'Legion'. According to the notes Weiss had found 'Legion' was theorized to be able to copy herself nearly an infinite amount of times but doing so would result in her death. When Weiss read that she had glanced down at her wolf, the power sounded an awfully a lot like her partner's mother's. Weiss knew that Ruby didn't know much about her mother's past and wondered if it was possible that this 'Legion' was the same person as Summer Rose.

The current project Weiss was reading through had the Heiress wondering just what made a person. HALLOW had a date that reached back nearly eighty years. At first Weiss had thought it was just another genetic manipulation project before she reached a part about created bodies. Decided that she should not just be skimming the project Weiss went back to the beginning and started to read more in depth. What she read left her heart racing.

HALLOW was a project that was focused on creating 'blank' bodies. Bodies with no soul or conscious then by forcing a portion of a soul into a body give them basic functions. To make this possible the team on the project had discovered the technique that allowed for a person's Aura to be taken from them. It was the same technique that had been used in GEMINI and MAIDENS, letting Weiss know that this had been one of the first projects that had taken place. This technique involved forcing a person to exert their Aura to the point before it shattered only to then have it captured by a device that Weiss could barely understand. Once the soul was stored inside the device they would allow a small amount into the 'blank' body but only enough so that it could carry out commands. Essentially it was a way to mass produce an army since a single harvested soul could be distributed through fifty blanks.

There were two massive problems that prevented the project from going very far; the bodies themselves did not last for more than a few days before they began to break down and decay and they had the tendency to go berserk towards the end of their lifespan. There were reports of rotting and decaying bodies turning on their handlers ripping them apart in various manners. Weiss had a hard time not thinking about zombies as she read through that.

The thing that had Weiss on edge as she read was the fact that the Helios company was the one funding or backing each of the projects, even after the date that she knew the SDC had acquired the company. After fist seeing that the company had been active after the take over Weiss as looked for any record of them outside of the files in every source she had available, patent records showed all of the products being handed over to the SDC, reports of earnings stopped the day after the take over, and even tax files were stopped. She had even looked through the SCD reports regarding the take over yet they all stated that the company had been acquired and that the transfer of power was complete within a matter of hours, all t's crossed and all i's dotted. Weiss knew she was missing something but didn't know where she should look for the answers.

Before she could continue reading Ruby stirred some more, Weiss looked down and watched as silver eyes slowly blinked open and her wolf gave a small yawn before sitting up. "Have a nice nap?" Weiss asked as she reached out and moved some of the crimson locks out of Ruby's face.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded wiping at her eyes. "I feel a lot better now."

"Good." Weiss nodded, "So that means you shouldn't complain when I tell you you need to go finish your report."

"But Wei-" Ruby was cut off as Weiss pressed a finger over her lips and gave her a bored stare.

"Ruby you said you'd finish it after your nap," Weiss pointed out. "Now is after your nap so no complaints."

Ruby gave a small pout but Weiss just continued her stare, after a few moments the wolf have a huff, "Fine. I'll finish it, but I'm not changing so text Yang to bring back some food." Getting off the bed Ruby stretched her arms up over her head and felt her spine pop in a few places making her groan with content. As she stretched her shirt rode up and Weiss could only stare at the teasing hint of her wolf's toned stomach.

Once Ruby had relaxed her arms Weiss shook herself out of her stupor and closed the files on her scroll and opened up a message box to the blonde. Sending a quick message to pick up food the Heiress also transferred some extra lien to her as well to get the food. The rely came quickly back though it was from Blake state that Yang was a bit 'tied up' at the moment but she'd make sure they got the food before heading back. Weiss tried pushed back down the blush that started to creep up into her cheeks, they had only gone for a sparing session but with out skilled the panther was at throwing her weapon Weiss could only imagine how well she could 'tie up' Yang. This time as the thought settled Weiss couldn't push back the blush and threw her scroll down on the bed before stalking off towards the bathroom to run some cold water over her face.

Once she had splashed a few handfuls of cool water on her face Weiss looked up into the mirror, her eyes slowly wondering towards the scar that rested over her eye. She knew her team wondered how she had gotten the mark but was extremely thankful they never pushed her on it. But she knew she would have to tell them, she knew that they deserved to know the truth about it. As she stared at the mark her mind slowly drifted back to the day she had got it.

She could feel the heat of the flames as they formed a lake of fire below her, she could feel the metal of the catwalk she lay on dig into her side as she tried to force the haze from her mind. She could hear the alarms as they wailed around her followed by more explosions and people screaming as metal beams and parts of the ceiling fell on them. She remembered seeing through the blood that covered her face as a large chunk of the ceiling fell on the part of the catwalk that that woman was on, breaking it away from where she lie and dragging it down into the sea of flames. Then it happened; she watched as she moved forward slowly, trying to save the doctor from also falling only for him to plummet into the fire before her hands could reach his coat. She could see his face twist into one filled with shock only for his green eyes to flash with manic laughter before he disappeared into the flames. She remembered SDC personal pulling her from the catwalk and evacuating her as the White Fang fled from as more of the bombs went off bringing the facility down.

Taking a shaky breath Weiss shook her head clear only then realizing her hands here balled into tight fists and were shaking. Forcing herself to calm down she took a few deep even breaths letting the tension to bleed from her body. If there was one thing that she was extremely grateful for from her training it was that she had learned how to force herself to calm down. It had come in handy in the chamber when she had to fight from panicking at the sheer numbers she was facing.

Once she was calmed back down Weiss exited the bathroom, her gaze wondering over to her girlfriend who was sitting at her desk writing her report, her ears twitching from time to time and her tail swishing back and forth slowly. As she observed her wolf a small part of her mind started to wonder just how Ruby would look tied up on their bed. Before she could shut off that train of thought images of the crimson wolf in very suggestive poses and positions flooded into her brain making the Heiress light up like a tomato with blush, her heart started to race and her breathing grew slightly heavier. She could feel the heat started to build up in her core. Shaking her head quickly back and forth Weiss stopped all of her thoughts and quickly returned to her scroll, see that Blake had messaged her saying that they were picking up pizza before heading back.

"Yang and Blake are getting pizza, anything else you'd like before they get back?" Weiss asked cursing that her voice was slightly husky.

Ruby had heard Weiss go to the bathroom and then when she exited but had not put much thought into it as she was focusing on her report and hoping that if she got it done quickly the Heiress would reward her for a job well done. But when she heard Weiss speak her ears perked up instantly. Normally Weiss' tone was light and soft like a clear chiming bell, well except for when she yelled, then it was cold and harsh but she rarely turned that tone on her team now. Now however her mate's voice was heavy and slightly deeper, like the one she got after a long make out session when their hands began to wonder. It was the tone that always sent shivers up her spine and cause her nerves to tingle.

Turning slightly Ruby saw that Weiss was blushing and looking down at the ground trying to not make eye contact with her letting her know that the Heiress knew how her voice sounded. Ruby was not put in a strange dilemma, she really wanted to go over to the Heiress and push her down into the bed and capture her lips with her own but she knew Yang and Blake would be returning soon and Weiss had firmly told her that there would be no making out before she had her work done and it was a stance she was very firm on. Swallowing hard Ruby shook herself free of her own desires and responded to the Heiress, "No I'm good." She blushed herself as she heard her own slightly husky voice.

Weiss just nodded instead of responding and sent Blake back a message that pizza sounded good and then sat down on her desk and picked up her Dust Manipulation work and started to work through the formulas on the sheets. After a few seconds of just staring at the paper unable to focus on her work she sighed at the slight tension in the room between herself and Ruby. "Oh this is ridiculous." She huffed and turned to face her wolf who had turned to face her, her head cocked to the side in that adorable puppy like manner.

"What?" Ruby asked her ears twitching a bit.

Weiss shook her head, "Neither one of us can obviously focus on our assignments so we might as well do something about it" Ruby's burrow furrowed in confusion making Weiss sigh again, "Ruby you stopped writing the moment I came back into the room and I can't even focus on my Dust formulas, we're both distracted so let's get this out of the way so we can both do our work." Seeing Ruby's confusion deepen Weiss rolled her eyes and walked over to her wolf. Reaching down she pulled the younger girl's face up and placed her lips onto hers. Ruby gasped slightly only to lean in and wrap her arms around Weiss neck.

Weiss kept the kiss tame not allowing either one of them to get to distracted by it and pulled back after a few seconds earning her a small whine from the wolf in her arms. With a smirk Weiss placed her fingers on Ruby's lips keeping them from closing in on hers again, "Now back to work Ruby."

"But Weiiisss." Ruby whined slightly, giving her a small pout.

"No," Weiss shook her head. "Call it incentive to get your work done before Yang and Blake return." With another pout Ruby nodded and returned to her report more focused than before.

With a chuckle Weiss returned to her own work and started to work through the long chemical formulas and interweaves on the paper. Weiss found the work very relaxing and methodical allowing her to let her mind wonder, though not too much. After a few minutes she felt her wolfs arms encircle her neck and place a soft kiss into her neck. "Ruby I told you-"

"I'm finished." Ruby replied in a whisper sending waves up Weiss spine.

The Heiress paused, it had only been a few minutes by her count, how had Ruby… "Ruby did you use your semblance to finish it quicker."

This time Ruby paused, "Uhhhhhh, no?" Her voice was quieter.

"So if I looked over at your desk I wouldn't see a pile of Aura petals disappearing?" Weiss questioned trying to turn only for Ruby to hold her tighter to prevent her from turning.

"Nope defiantly not." Ruby chirped her reply moving to sit on Weiss lap and keep her facing away from facing her desk. "You know I wouldn't do something like that."

Weiss raised and eyebrow at her wolf's antics making Ruby fidget for a few moments, with a sigh the Heiress shook her head, "Ruby you really shouldn't use your semblance to finish your reports."

"Well you said to get it done before Blake and Yang got back." Ruby replied, only to frown realizing she had been caught. "Hey that's not fair."

Weiss sighed again, "I'll check it later but for now I guess you finished your work." Leaning up she captured Ruby's lips again and pulled her wolf back into her.

Before their kiss could get too heated however the door opened again and Yang and Blake walked in, the blonde holding two large boxes of piping hot pizza. "Food!" the blonde cheered only to spy how her sister and the Heiress were sitting, "Oh I'm sorry should we come back at a more convenient time?" A teasing smirk pulling at her lips.

"Yang!" Ruby cried as she jumped off Weiss lap and glared at her sister, "We've been through this you can't tease Weiss and me like that."

"Weiss and I." Weiss corrected as she fought the blush out of her cheeks.

"Oh Rubes." Yang shook her head, "I'm always going to tease you, it's a big sister's job."

Before Ruby could reply Blake took the pizzas from the blonde, "Before this goes any further let's eat while the food is still hot." Pulling out the paper plates they had the panther put two slices on a plate and walked over to her bed. With another glare Ruby grabbed two plates and put the pizza on them before zipping back over to Weiss.

"Oh fine." Yang sighed, "You just have to go and ruin my fun don't you Kitten?"

"Yang we had fun earlier." Blake smirked as her amber eyes flashed with humor. Once again Weiss' face lit up with blush at the panther's words.

"Anyways." Weiss coughed before the blonde could reply, "Yang why did you by two extremely large pizzas?"

"Well the joint we got them from offers Hunter sizes and there was a deal today on buy one get one half off." The blonde replied with a shrug. "And hey if you've never noticed Huntsman and Huntresses usually eat a lot more than normal people."

"Not the point Yang." Weiss sighed, "I highly doubt that we'll be able to eat all of that."

"Oh never underestimate the eating ability of a Xiao Long." Yang smirked. Weiss just shook her head instead of replying, she knew Yang was right; there were never any leftovers when they ate out. And there weren't this time.

* * *

Roman was on edge as he lead the White Fang group onto the docks and towards the shipment of Dust, ammo and weapons the Doctor had told him would be there. He was still a little wary of the man and it bother him that his new 'employer' was just giving the White Fang these supplies just to attack Beacon. Spotting the large containers with the Schnee logo on it Rome nodded, "Right there they are. Remember quick and quiet." At his words the Faunus went to work cutting open the locks and unloading the crates of Dust and ammo checking in each of them to see what the haul was. Roman was surprised that a few crates held brand new Dust rifles and Dust blades.

"Ah, Roman I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up." A smooth voice sounded out from behind him, the two Faunus that were standing beside him snapped their rifles up and took aim at the Doctor as he slid from the shadows. "Oh now there's no need for that, I happen to be Roman's contact on this shipment, isn't that right?"

Roman hesitated seeing the Faunus look at him, "Err, yeah. He's been a silent partner in your little endeavor, he lets me know when large shipments come in and when they'll be unguarded. But he's usually not around when they happen."

At his pointed word the Doctor just shrugged, "Well I was hoping I could get one of your colleges to help me with my own little, experiment." The Doctors uneven smile sent shivers up Roman's spine and warning bells off in his head.

"Well that would be their call." Roman said looking around at the Faunus who had stopped working and were now staring between the two humans. "I mean I'm only helping them so you'd have to ask their boss."

The Doctor waved his hand at the comment, "Oh I don't think that will be necessary. I'm sure my idea will help them in their own attack." Every Faunus went on high alert making the Doctor chuckle, "Oh come come now, I'm asked to find a large shipment of Dust, ammo and weapons, enough to equip enough people for an assault just after Vale has been attack, it's not hard to figure out what your target is."

Before anyone could respond the Lieutenant walked forward and stopped before the Doctor, "Just what are you talking about?" His voice was muffled slightly by his mask. Roman had to keep from shivering as he replayed the first time he had met the Doctor, he still could see the shock on the Faunus' face as he fell apart.

"Well I have come into the knowledge that a certain type of Faunus is currently residing at Beacon." The Doctor smiled, "Should you not take her out of the fight early she could become very troublesome for your little group."

"And why should one Faunus Huntress concern us?" The Lieutenant asked.

The Doctor smiled, "Well this one just happens to be involved with the Heiress to the Schnee Duct Company." That earned several growls from the surrounding Faunus. "Oh and she's a wolf so it could be a bit of a challenge to bring her down."

The Lieutenant regarded the Doctor for a few moments before laughing loudly, "A wolf! I haven't fought one in ages, and you say she's with the Heiress to the enemy of all Faunus, oh I will enjoy making her scream."

The Doctor's smile widened, "Oh I'm sure you will."

* * *

Raven leaned back in her seat as she nursed her mug of ale. She wasn't really sure why she was back. She had vowed to herself she would never return, never would she let the memories of her mistakes haunt her but yet here she was sitting in a pub in the last town she ever wanted to be in, Patch.

The black haired woman was very thankful that there would be few people looking for her here. Hell most of them probably assumed she was long dead and buried. Even if someone did recognize her they would only stop for a moment before shaking their head sure they had been seeing something that wasn't there. And right now she was fine with that.

Taking a small sip from her mug Raven let her eyes wonder across the crowd that had gathered in the pub this evening letting themselves unwind after a long stressful week of work, enjoying each others company and the homebrewed ale that flowed through this establishment. Raven kept to herself in a small corner of the room letting her eyes drift from each group, reading their lips for the conversations she couldn't hear over the noise. She had learned the skill from Qrow long ago allowing her to gather information at a distance and not look suspicious. She was currently watching a group of Faunus near the door.

Patch was one of the few places outside of Menagerie were there was virtually no discrimination against the Faunus, everyone who lived on Patch knew that if they wanted to survive there was no room for hatred amongst them. However this group of Faunus stood out in the crowd, they were not interacting with anyone outside of the group. As Raven watched she slowly drank her ale reading their conversation.

"So you remember the plan right?" The first one was saying, he had curved horns on his head.

"Yeah, we go in hit him before he realizes what's going on and put him down." The second nodded, this one had two large fangs hanging down from his mouth, "Do you really think he'd come after us though?"

"From what the boss said it's his daughter he's about to kill, what do you think?" The third snorted, she had a long yellow tail that swished back and forth slightly as she spoke. "Even if he's been out of the game for years do you really think he'd sit idly by after that?"

The fourth one must have said something but Raven couldn't make it out since his back was to her, she also couldn't see any distinguishing features on his back. The others nodded at his words and the second one leaned in closer, "He use to be a legend in his time, strongest man alive. It's said that he could bring down a Goliath with a single swing of his fists, level entire forests with barely a thought, even wrestle Ursa Majors into submission without breaking a sweat."

"Yeah which is why we need to hit him before he can react." The first nodded. "The boss is trusting us to get this done, so no fuck ups."

"Are we sure he's alone?" The third asked, "Wasn't he married or something?"

"She been dead for years and the other one walked out before that." The first shook his head, "Hell she's probably dead as well. From what I've heard he's isolated himself in his little cabin in the woods. No one's around to help him, he's going to be alone." Again the fourth one said something and the first replied, "We hit him when they hit Beacon. With all of the confusion going on in Vale no one's going to think to check in on a lone Huntsman."

Raven set down her mug on the table, her conscious at war with itself. She knew had been members of the White Fang and knew they were talking about Tai and Yang. She knew that they were going to go after him and try to kill him as well as Yang. Hell it had been the reason she had come back to Patch in the first place, she had been tracking White Fang activity for some time now. After failing to track the Doctor she had found that the White Fang was leading it's own investigation in to several of the projects that he had completed. If she could find out what they knew maybe it could lead her to the Doctors location. She had been following this group for a while now from Vacuo after they had attacked a shipment of Dust and had also taken several files of projects the SDC was funding.

Now she had a choice to make; she could either stay and warn Tai about the attack that was coming or could try to save Yang from the attack on her. If she went to Yang she knew Ozpin would find her and force her to explain everything but if she went to help Tai she knew he would demand answers she just couldn't answer, but she knew he deserved them to be answered. If she left for Vale she would lose her trail and possibly lose the Doctor again, but Yang would be safe, but Tai would likely die. If she stayed she could interrogate these White Fang members after she and Tai fought them off and Tai would be safe, but Yang could die. She was only one person and she couldn't do it all herself. With a sigh Raven knew what she had to do, she just didn't want to do it.

As she watched the White Fang members walk up to their room Raven sighed again and pulled out her scroll pulling up a number she never thought she'd call. Swallowing against the pain that began to build in her chest Raven hit dial, the call was picked up on the second ring. "Glynda, Beacon is in danger."

* * *

 **A/N: And there's the set, now who's ready for the go? So if this feels choppy sorry but I realized that I needed to set up a few things before the attack on Beacon and start moving a few more pieces about the board. Next up the siege of Beacon begins! That's probably going to last about two maybe three chapters but I'm not really sure, a lot is going to happen. Anyways sorry I miss my regularly scheduled update, I was on the road basically for the last two days. Also next week might be late as well cause here in the States Thanksgiving is this week and with family coming to visit and all that fun jazz I'm not sure how much time I'll get to write.**

 **With that: Thank you all for your continued support, please stop by and lets chat, and find a reason to smile today.**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Call To Arms.

Ruby was practically vibrating with excitement as she looked out the dorm window to the outside world. Snow, a gentle downfall true but snow none the less was falling towards the ground coating the world in a light dusting of white precipitation. She could feel her tail swish happily back and forth as she pressed her face up against the glass and watched the snow come down. She loved snow, she loved all of the activities that the cold stuff could provide; snowball fights, making snowmen, making snow angles, and even ice skating. The wolf just loved the snow.

A small groan from beside her made Ruby's ears twitched but she kept her eyes on the world outside. She heard Weiss shift in their bed as she searched for her missing warmth before the Heiress let out another small groan, "Ruby come back to bed, it's too early to be a wake." Ruby could help but snicker at her girlfriend's complaint. While Weiss usually could force herself up during the weekdays to get around for class the Heiress was by no means a morning person usually only perking up after breakfast and at least three cups of coffee, on the weekend however Weiss Schnee absolutely abhorred mornings and anytime before ten was a to be spoken like a curse. Sadly for her Ruby had woken up at eight when she had first sensed the change in the weather.

"But Weiss it's snowing." Ruby chirped happily as her tail waved back and forth quickly. "We need to go and play."

Weiss gave another small groan as she slowly sat up and looked over at her wolf who was still looking outside, the picture of an overly excited puppy played through her mind as she watched Ruby's tail flicked from side to side a small smile tugged at her lips. With a sigh Weiss collapsed back into their bed, it was still too early as far as she was concerned, "Ruby it's just snow. It's nothing to get excited about." For the Heiress snow had lost its wonder a long time ago.

"But there's so much fun to be had in the snow." Ruby pouted slightly as she turned towards the Heiress. Weiss had thrown an arm over her eyes and was trying to fall back asleep, "We need to go out an play." Weiss groaned again she really didn't like weekend mornings.

"Ruby it's too early to be arguing with Weiss." Yang grumbled from the other bed, one of Blake's ears gave a flick of annoyance as the panther silently agreed as she burrowed deeper into the blonde's warmth.

"We're not arguing, I just want to go play in the snow." Ruby pouted again.

With a long sigh Weiss lifted her arm off her eyes, looking at her wolf a plan started to from in her mind. "Ruby, come here please." She motioned for the crimson girl to come over to the bed. As Ruby did she asked only to stop at the edge of the bed, "Closer." Weiss motioned again, as Ruby leaned over the Heiress her arms snapped out and she caught her wolf around her shoulders and pulled her down.

With a squeak of surprise Ruby was pulled down to the bed as Weiss wrapped her up and pulled the sheet tightly around them. She had been slightly off balance when she leaned over the bed and realized that was what Weiss had been counting on as the Heiress held her firmly in place. "Hey no fair."

"Shush." Weiss cooed as she ran her hand through Ruby's hair and placed the wolf at her neck. "Just close your eyes and relax, when we wake up again we can go out and play."

"But-" Ruby was cut off as Weiss placed a finger to her lips.

"We will go out after some more sleep." Weiss said again in more commanding tone. With a sigh Ruby nodded and tired to do as Weiss had said, she tired to relax and fall back asleep but she was having trouble. She wanted to go out and have fun in the snow. She tried to keep her fidgeting to a minimum but she had to adjust with small movements and her tail kept twitching disturbing the sheets. After a few minutes Weiss finally sighed again, "You're not going to go back to sleep, right?"

Ruby shook her head, "Nope." She said popping the 'p' with a small smirk.

Weiss sighed again as she shook her head and let go of her wolf, "Alright fine, shower and get dressed then we'll go get breakfast and then we'll go out in the snow." As soon as she let go of her wolf Ruby sprang away from the bed and towards the bathroom. Weiss groaned again as she rolled onto her back and placed her arm once again over her eyes, the chuckles of her remaining teammates reached her ears. "And what do you two find so funny?" She grouched.

"The pup wants out to play and she's taking her girlfriend with her." Yang continued to chuckle, "It's hard not to think of a little puppy wanting to play." Blake swatted her partner gently, "Hey you even agreed with me the other night that Ruby was just like a little puppy sometimes."

"Yes but please try not to compare you sister to a dog," Blake explained with her head still buried in the blonde's chest. "I know you mean well but still."

"Yeah, yeah I hear you Blakey." Yang sighed as she kissed the space in between the panther's ears. "You want to get up too?" A lazy flick of one ear let her know the answer was a resounding no.

Weiss just shook her head and slowly sat up in her bed, she could hear Ruby zipping about the bathroom only for the door to open up a few minutes later to reveal a freshly showered, albeit quickly, wolf in a pair of black jeans a long sleeved gray shirt and signature red cape around her neck. In all it was a good outfit for the new changing weather.

Seeing the look of excitement in Ruby's eyes the Heiress roused herself off the bed and to her dresser pulling out a pair of thicker tights, a slightly longer light blue skirt, a long sleeved white shirt and calf high black boots. As she pasted Ruby to enter the bathroom she gave her wolf a small peck on the cheek making Ruby's tail swish happily.

Knowing that Ruby would not wait long Weiss went through her morning routine as quickly as she dared, showering and then quickly and thoroughly drying her hair the applying a light amount of make up and a light coating of perfume. Once she was done she exited and saw Ruby patiently waiting on their freshly made bed, though her tail, which was swishing about, told the Heiress that the wolf was getting excited. Once Weiss had placed her night cloths in her hamper Ruby sprang up from her spot and zipped to her side.

"Ready to go?" Ruby asked quickly.

"Just a minute." Weiss said as she pulled out a slightly thicker bolero jacket and pulled it on. With a smile she offered her arm out to Ruby, "Now let's go get breakfast."

Ruby smiled widely as she wrapped her arms around Weiss as she gave a small tug towards the door. "Bye Yang, bye Blake." The wolf chimed as they left the dorm, Yang gave a lazy wave as Blake just continued to cuddle her space heater.

Once Ruby and Weiss had left the dorm the wolf's face lit up with pure joy as she looked up and let the falling snow land on her face, the small points of cold sent shivers down her spine and into her tail. She let her eyes drift close as her hearing stretched out around her. As the snow drifted down the sounds around the wolf were muffled and muted creating a peaceful atmosphere around the campus.

Weiss watched her partner with a small smile, she watched as the stark contrast of the white snow fell into her wolf's dark crimson locks highlighted the red hues in her hair. She too listened to the world around them through the muffling effect of the snow. She remembered one day when she had been very young when Winter had taken her out of White Castle and into the woods that surround it, she had been amazed at how quite the snow had made the forest making it seem both small and large at the same time. Winter had shown her animal tracks in the snow, pointing out a pack of wolf prints in the deep snow. And as Weiss stood there with her wolf she couldn't help but smile.

A grumble from Ruby's stomach broke both of them out of their thoughts and made the wolf blush, "Sorry." She mumbled, "I guess I'm a bit hungry."

Weiss just shook her head good naturedly, "Let's go get food, then we can spend some time out in the snow." Ruby nodded happily and let the Heiress lead them to the cafeteria.

Once inside the large building Weiss and Ruby went through the line getting the food they desired; a plate of pancakes and sausage for Ruby and a bowl of fruit along with yogurt and a muffin for Weiss. When they went to sit down they spotted a familiar pair of long ears sitting at one of the tables.

"Good morning Velvet." Ruby chimed as she sat down across from the rabbit.

Velvet looked up through bleary eyes as the younger pair sat down clutching her mug of coffee in her hands, "Morning Ruby, Weiss." She nodded at each before taking a large gulp of her drink. "Or for me good evening."

Weiss grimaced slightly as she poured herself a cup from the large silver pitcher, "You're still on late night rotations?"

"No," Velvet shook her head, "I got off of them last month, I was filling in for another Medic last night who out of a mission with his team. I had to do my shift as well as his so I've been up and moving since about nine yesterday morning."

Ruby frowned at that, "How did Coco take that?"

"Oh she's furious," Velvet chuckled as she took another drink of her coffee, "But I'm the one who volunteered for it so there wasn't much she could do other than just grouch about it. She'll cool off in a day or two," Velvet paused as a mischievous smirk crossed her lips, "Or sooner if I can kick Yatsu and Fox out of the dorm for a few hours." Both of the younger girl's faces lit up with blush at the rabbit's implications. "Hey there's no need to be embarrassed by it. Besides it's a great way to make an annoyed Heiress calm down." Velvet winked at Ruby making the wolf turn crimson while Weiss felt her jaw drop.

"V-Velvet!" The Heiress cried out as the Faunus began to laugh.

"Sorry." Velvet chuckled out as she whipped away a tear, "It's just you two really need to lighten up. Besides I'm sure you've walked in on Yang and Blake at least once."

"Actually we haven't." Weiss said with a bit of a bite to her tone before she paused, "Actually I don't know if they've even gotten that fair in their relationship, I know they tease each other about it but I don't think they've actually…" She let her words stop before she embarrassed herself.

"Had sex." Velvet finished making but Ruby and Weiss burn with blush again, "Again you two need to lighten up." The rabbit shook her head, "We'll considering neither one of them can get the other pregnant I doubt I'll be seeing them if they do. Unless they get tested first, which they really should even if they haven't been sexually active in a while, never hurts to be sure." She had ignored the fact that Ruby and Weiss were turning the same color of the wolf's cape. "Actually now that I'm thinking about it have you two had 'The Talk' yet?"

Ruby choked on her pancakes and Weiss spit out a mouthful of coffee before coughing and trying to clear her airway. When she could finally suck down a lungful of air the Heiress glared at the rabbit Faunus, "Isn't that a very personal question?"

Velvet shrugged, "I'm a doctor, a since you're both regular patients of mine it would be nice to know if you're both on the same page."

Weiss tried to deny the logic behind the girl's words but couldn't, fighting and failing against the blush the Heiress finally nodded, "Yes if you must know I was given that conversation some years ago." Ruby nodded in agreement quickly just wanting this conversation to end.

"Yes but which one?" Velvet asked taking another sip of her drink. "Where you given the 'birds and the bees' or the 'flower to flower' talk?" Weiss and Ruby paused making Velvet sigh, "You both know clinically speaking when you two do reach that level that things aren't going to work out like they usually do, right?"

"Of course I know that." Weiss snapped; she had not been expecting this conversation this early in the morning, or ever.

"Well when you both decide to go that far please stop by the clinic or my room when before," Velvet sighed. "I don't want either of you getting hurt the first time."

"Right will do." Ruby finally squeaked out, "Can we move on, please?"

"Sure." Velvet smiled; content with the fun she had had, "So you two are up early."

Weiss while still slightly embarrassed was thankful for the change in topic, sighed and nodded, "Yes well someone wanted to go out and play in the snow." She gave a playful glare to the wolf beside her who just smiled and nodded.

"Ah I see." Velvet nodded, "You know the first time I ever saw snow was when I came to Vale. It doesn't snow in Vacuo, too dry and too hot. Coco found it hilarious for the first few months on how I reacted." A wistful smile crossed the rabbit's lips. "Though it never did faze her."

"Snow losses it's appeal when you grow up with it for nearly nine months straight." Weiss sighed. "Growing up in Mantle means you get use to snow rather quickly."

"Yeah that's what she said." Velvet nodded in agreement before giving a small yawn, "Well as pleasant as this has been I'm bushed and have a nice warm bed calling my name. Have fun." With a smile Velvet stood up and left the cafeteria. With the older girl gone Weiss and Ruby returned to their breakfast.

Once they were finished Ruby quickly pulled Weiss out of the building and back into the cold air, the snow was still falling to the ground and by now had left a at least three inches on the ground. The grounds keepers had been keeping up with the build up though and kept the walkways clean and clear.

Ruby led them to a small wooded courtyard near the edge of the campus. Once they had reached a small clearing in the center of the trees Ruby dropped Weiss' arm and let out a squeal of glee as she bounded into the clearing only to flop onto her back and giggle as she moved her arms and legs.

"Ruby." Weiss sighed as she shook her head trying to keep the smile off her lips, "You'll catch a cold if you stay on the ground."

"But Weiss I'm making a snow angel." The wolf chirped as she jump up and away from the from she had made in the snow, "Look it's you." She turned and smirked at her girlfriend. Weiss rolled her eyes at her wolf's antics.

"You know perfectly well how I feel about that nickname." Weiss huffed playfully.

"Oh of course I do Princess." Ruby smiled as she walked over to her girlfriend, her hands suspiciously hidden behind her back. "But it fits you so well." She smirked again as she leaned into the Heiress's chest, her hand slowly coming around her back, "Especially when I do this!"

Weiss felt the back of her shirt being pulled away briefly only to be followed by a jolt of ice cold snow being dumped down her back causing her to jump and squeak in surprise, Ruby laughed and ran away as Weiss growled at the wolf, "Ruby Rose, this means war!" With a flick of her wrist the Heiress summoned a glyph that shot a clump of snow into the air, then with her other hand she hit the suspended snow with a repulsion glyph sending the snow clump hurtling towards her wolf.

Ruby laughed and dodged to the side leaving a trail of red petals behind her, "You'll have to be faster than that Princess." She taunted picking up a handful of snow and threw it at the Heiress.

"Oh Ruby you underestimate me." Weiss laughed as she blocked the snowball with a glyph. "You forget I grew up with snow." With another flick of her hand four clumps of snow shot up into the air and were then repulsed away towards the wolf who gave a yelp of surprise at the sudden barrage.

"Hey that's no fair." Ruby pouted as she dodged, "I can only throw snow balls, not unleash a whole mound of it."

"Oh Ruby," Weiss sighed mockingly. "All's fair in love and war. And this just happens to be war." With a large glyph Weiss side a tidal wave of snow towards the wolf burying the crimson girl in white, the only thing left visible was a bit of her tail that was poking up from under the snow. "Ready to give up?"

The mound that buried Ruby shifted and the wolf's head poked up through the snow and shook her the white clumps out of her hair, with a mock glare she growled at the Heiress, "I will never surrender!" Weiss flicked her wrist again and a smaller clump of snow landed on the wolf's head. "Weeeiiissss." Ruby pouted as the Heiress walked over to her.

"Oh my little wolf, what a handful you are." Weiss smiled down at her girlfriend and offered out her hand.

A mischievous smirk crossed Ruby's face and before Weiss could retract her hand the wolf pulled the Heiress down into the snow with her making her squeak in surprise. "Ruby!"

Ruby laughed as she pulled Weiss into her and quickly wrapped her cape around them making the squirming Heiress pause and give off an annoyed huff. "Better?" The wolf asked.

"You know this cape is surprisingly warm." Weiss nodded as she lay beside her wolf.

"Yep." Ruby nodded, "Mom made it from special Dust cloth that keeps it warm during the winter and cool in the summer. She had one just like it."

"Hmm. I might have to partner with Coco when we're older to see if we can make something similar." Weiss muttered as she looked up at the gray sky.

The two of them lapsed into silence as they let the snow fall around them enjoying each others warm body pressed up against the other. Only after a few minutes did Ruby break the silence, "Hey do you hear that?" She asked as she pulled them into a seated position.

"Hear what?" Weiss asked as she looked around quickly looking for any danger.

"It sounds like a bunch of bullheads." Ruby said as she stood up her eyes going to the sky, "They're coming from Vale." The wolf cocked her head to the side as she tried to figure out what was going on. "About, twenty, no more than that." The wolf frowned.

Before Weiss could speak up the ground shook and explosions roared through the air. Instantly the Heiress was on her feet next to the wolf, "What was that?"

Ruby blinked just as sirens filled the air, their cry hurting her ears. With wide eyes she turned to her girlfriend who had put the pieces together at the same time; Beacon was under attack.

* * *

Ozpin had his head in his hands as he glanced down at the report Glynda had just place on his desk. A treat to Beacon and an attack on Taiyang had just been revealed through Raven. That she had actually reached out to them to warn them was promising, maybe she'd actually come back this time.

Glynda had been in shock when she had received the call and had almost missed the message before she shook herself out of her stupor and actually wrote down what the other woman had said.

"She didn't say when the attack might take place?" Qrow asked from his spot along the wall.

"No." Glynda shook her head, "She just said that the White Fang will be making its move soon and their targets were Beacon and Tai. She didn't say how she knew or where she was. Just that we had a problem and then what it was."

"Did you try and trace the call?" James pressed from the seat beside her.

"Of course I did." Glynda snapped, ever since it had been revealed that he was the cause of Summer's death the combat professor had been less than short with the man. "It bounced around the globe about a hundred times before finally landing on a spot somewhere in the middle of the ocean between Vale and Mistrial."

"Well she always was clever like that." Qrow snorted. "Well I guess I'll be headed towards Patch now to make sure Tai's okay."

Before Qrow could move Ozpin spoke, "No Qrow you're staying here." He pulled his head out from his hands and looked at the stunned Huntsman, "Tai is more than capable of taking care of himself, if an attack does happen here we will need every capable Huntsman and Huntress to defend Beacon."

"Oz I am not leaving Tai to fend for himself." Qrow growled as he stormed up to the Headmaster. "He's the only family those girl's have left and I am not letting some jump up terrorist bastards take him from them."

"He's a fully trained Huntsman with more than enough strength to put down a few attackers." Ozpin sighed, "This may be what gets him back in to the game."

"Is that all you care about?" Qrow shouted, "That him getting attack and possibly killed might pull him back into the job?"

"We need him back on our side." Ozpin stated calmly, "He needs to heal his wounds instead of letting them fester, if an attack pulls him back then so be it."

"You're playing with lives Oz." Qrow seethed.

"And sometimes it's necessary for the bigger picture." Ozpin replied, "We need all of the people we can get now that we know who we're facing. The Doctor is not one to go down easily and if he's working with Augustus it's going to get very dangerous very quickly."

"You believe that he's finished more of the projects, don't you?" James questioned.

Ozpin nodded, "I do." He pulled up the report Coco had sent him after their mission on the island, "Clearly this unknown Grimm was a Chimera and he's the only who could actually make them." Another press of the button pulled up a file on Penny, "Collodi could never finish MARIONETTE himself and only the Doctor had knowledge of HALLOW and how to manipulate a soul to actually force it into a machine. So yes I believe he's finishing his projects and if he's giving them to Schnee then we are in trouble."

"And how does he factor in with the White Fang?" Glynda asked.

Ozpin sighed as he turned to look out his window, "I believe he is manipulating them for some reason not yet known. He's been using them to hit targets that would only benefit the SDC, he's been using them to keep us busy and unaware of his true plans. He's playing a very long game of chess and hiding his pieces."

"Great." Qrow growled as he pulled out his flask and took a long draw. "We're playing a game that I could never get the hang of."

"We just have to be cautious." Ozpin nodded, "Believe in Tai Qrow, he will come out on top. We just have to be ready here for when they do attack."

"And when do you think that will be?" James questioned pulling Ozpin's gaze away from the window.

"I have no idea," Ozpin admitted, "It could be hours from now or it could be months…" The old man paused as a part of his screen flickered, it was a radar signal that showed a large number of bullheads heading towards Beacon. That wasn't right, Ozpin blinked as he saw a line of signals racing away from the bullheads and coming towards Beacon. Ozpin quickly spun in his chair and watched as missiles impacted around the campus sending pillars of smoke and rubble into the air.

"Activate emergency protocol one, Beacon is under attack."

* * *

 **A/N: And scene! Sorry I didn't post last week, and that I'm late on this one, last finals week (hopefully) and job hunting have me on the go all the time and when I finally do get time to sit down and relax I'm usually mentally dead and can't write so it might take me a while to get next chapter up too but I promise I'm still working on it and that I will finish this story come hell or high water. Also I'm going to look into getting a beta to actually help out because doing double duty of trying to catch everything while mentally dead is not going over so well. So if you're interested hit me up, or however that usually goes.**

 **With that: Thank you all for your continued support, please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing, and may you have a wonderful day to smile about.**

 **PS: To those of you going through finals week either this week or next, may the force be with you and good luck.**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty: Beacon's Fire.

Yang found herself rather enjoying the fact that her girlfriend was a panther Faunus. Not only was the black haired girl rather snuggly when she was cold but Blake actually purred, honest to gods actually purring when she was cozy. The first time she had heard the panther purring Yang had doubted that that was what she was hearing, it wasn't like Blake at all to purr. The blonde knew that Faunus did share some of the idiosyncrasies that their animal counter parts had, she had grown up with a wolf who would howl at the moon when she was younger, but she had never expected Blake to actually purr.

But yet here she was, face buried against her neck, legs twisted around her own pressing up as closely as she could to the body heat Yang radiated, lightly purring away as Yang ran her hand gently through the silky black strands of hair. Every once and a while one of the panther's ears would twitch when Yang's hand strayed to close to them as if they were begging to be touched, but the blonde knew better, the moment she touched Blake's ears the panther would be awake.

On one pass of her hand Yang let it softly glide across Blake's spine, the silk nightgown she wore giving off a slight whisper as her fingers passed. The blonde could feel every ridge and bump of the panther's spine as she continued the motion. Once she passed the middle of Blake's back the girl gave off a small shiver of pleasure and what escaped from her lips almost made Yang squeal with delight, Blake had 'mewed'. It had been soft and the blonde had almost missed it but she had heard it and it caused a goofy grin to light up her face.

She was thankful now that she hadn't gone back to sleep once Weiss and Ruby had left the dorm if she had gone back to sleep she would have missed the cuteness that was sleeping Blake. There was one problem she was facing right now, the much need call of nature and she couldn't really move without waking Blake since the panther had her in a particle strangle hold, but the pressure in her bladder was starting to get to her.

With a defeated sigh Yang slowly began to extract herself from the tight grasp of her girlfriend causing the panther go give off a small growl as she was moved against her will. It took some doing but the blonde finally extracted herself from the clingy black haired girl and rolled out from the sheets before Blake could pull her back. Instantly the panther curled up in on herself to keep warm. Leaning down Yang placed a kiss on Blake's cheek, "I'll be right back Kitten."

Quickly crossing to the bathroom Yang finished her business finally getting much need relief. As she washed her hands the blonde looked up in the mirror and cringed at what she saw. Her hair was a wild mess sticking out at odd angles and looked as if a juvenile Nevermore had taken up residence over night. With a sigh Yang grabbed a brush and quickly attempted to tame her wild locks back into something close to its normal state, she would never be able to get back in bed now that she knew what her hair looked like.

After a few minutes of strong brushing and muttered cursing Yang had her hair back in some state of tame. Nodding happily Yang exited the bathroom back into the darkened dorm, only to spot a flash of amber coming from her shared bed with Blake.

With a smile the blonde skipped over to the bed, "Morning Kitten." She chimed.

"You got up." Blake grouched from under the covers she had thrown over herself, the only thing sticking out was just the tip of her nose. Amber eyes flashed against the small amount of light the curtain let in.

"Yeah sorry, nature called." Yang chuckled as she rubbed the back of her neck. "If you'll let me back in I'll make sure you're nice and toasty."

Amber eyes narrowed slightly before a long sigh was let out, "Actually I need to go to and then we should probably get moving." With an even longer sigh the panther pulled back the blankets and crawled off the bed and headed towards the bathroom. Yang let out another chuckle at her girlfriend before stretching her arms up high and twisting back and forth loosing up her muscles before falling forward and began her morning warm up.

When Blake exited the bathroom Yang continued her push ups and sit ups well aware of the amber eyes that followed her every move. "So you want to eat first or get our sparring session over with before Ruby and Weiss show up?"

Blake watched her girlfriend's toned muscles constrict and relax as the blonde did her warm up every appreciative of her figure, "Well I suppose it wouldn't be good to fight on a full stomach, especially considering if you get a lucky gut shot in I'm likely to see what I had or breakfast again and frankly I really don't want that to happen so let's get our sparing session in. We can hook up with Ruby and Weiss after they have their fun."

"Oh don't want to join them?" Yang teased, she had noticed that Blake absolutely hated cold weather.

Blake glared at the blonde who was still on the ground, "No. I hate the snow and everything to do with the cold. Menagerie and Vacuo were both too warm to have snow and I preferred the warmth there."

"Yeah I get that," Yang nodded as she stood up and stretched out her arms again. "Right then off to the arena."

After a quick change, Yang to only slightly longer cloths than what she normally wore and Blake into a much longer and heavier black coat they set off towards the training gym, Blake holding on to Yang's arm trying to absorb the heat the blonde put out. "Man you really don't like the cold." Yang laughed.

"No I hate the cold." Blake muttered into the purple scarf that was wrapped around her neck. "It hurts my ears and causes my nose to run." Yang just shook her head at Blake's disgust of the snow and cold. Once they were inside the building Blake relaxed her grip slightly, she only let go once they reached the locker room and had to remove her jacket and scarf.

Once they had retrieved their weapons they quickly made their way to an empty arena and squared off, "Rules?" Yang asked as she flicked Ember Celica out into position.

"Let's just go for ten minutes," Blake replied as she took her stance, the katana of Gambol Shroud forward and the cleaver in her off hand facing backwards. Yang nodded and punched in the timer on her scroll before starting the count down timer. They eyed each other as the chimes counted down until a loud ding rang out sending Yang into a flurry of motion.

Running forward the blonde fired three shots off towards the panther, one on either side and one to land behind her, hoping to cut off her paths of movement, after all the sparing sessions she had learned that the key to beating Blake was to keep from moving too much. Unfortunately it seemed as if Blake had been counting on her move and dashed forward to met her. Yang was shocked at first, Blake rarely actually headed onto head to head combat preferring to find openings then attack.

Yang threw a quick right jab out trying to throw Blake off whatever plan she had only for Blake to spin on her heel letting the blonde's fist continue past her almost grazing her back, the cleaver of her weapon racing towards her. Yang tried to follow the panther taking a quick step and trying to throw a punch under her extended arm only to strike air once again as Blake dissolved into shadows and Yang felt a quick hit against her legs causing her to stumble off balance.

Blake smirked as Yang tired to regain her footing and kept up the attack, her katana and cleaver slicing through the air in precise arcs keeping the blonde from recovering. She knew she couldn't actually hit Yang, that would only feed her semblance, but if she kept Yang on the back foot then it would only be a matter of time before the blonde fell.

Yang however had come up with a plan in order to help her recover her footing. Waiting for the right swing the blonde kept blocking the incoming slices until she saw what she wanted. Blake swung her cleaver in a low undercut and Yang swung her fist towards the end of the weapon, just as her gauntlet hit the weapon she fired a shot off pushing Blake's attack backwards and causing the panther to stumble.

Taking a few hops back Yang retook her stance and smirked at the panther and then jumped forward again making Blake dissolve into a shadow again, "Getting quick there Kit Cat." Yang pivoted and blocked Blake's next attack.

"Let's see if you can keep up." Blake smirked as she kicked off another shadow trying to get behind Yang.

And so they went for several more minutes, Yang keeping the pressure on her partner while Blake leapt and struck from time to time trying to keep Yang from getting the upper hand. It wasn't until Yang had driven Blake towards the arena wall did the blonde truly strike.

With a thunderous blow the brawler struck the hard concert just as Blake dodged under the strike, sword blade planted against Yang's throat. Both girls paused as the panther smirked up at her partner, "I win."

"Damn." Yang grouched as she pulled her fist free of the wall and grimaced at the hole she had left, "Any chance I can blame Nora for this?"

Blake frowned at the distinctly fist shaped hole but before she could reply both of them were thrown to their feet as the entire building shook and the ground bucked and rocked. A few of the hanging lights broke free of their bolts and fell to the ground with loud crashes sending glass into the air, one hit rather close to the pair. Explosions roared through the air causing their ears to hurt and the heat of the flames that followed licked at their skin.

Once the commotion had calmed Yang slowly raised her head and looked around; the arena they were in was a mess, lights and ceiling beams and tiles littered the ground, a large I-beam that support part of the roof had smashed into the ground and embedded itself deep in the ground, and several of the seats had collapsed to the ground. She could make out the orange glow of flames coming from the other side of the doors and hear the sirens of an alarm blaring outside, a thick black smoke started to form in the air causing Yang to cough.

"Blake!" She called out holding her hand over her mouth.

"Right here Yang." Blake coughed back from under a pile of ceiling tiles. Yang quickly rushed over and pushed the debris off her girlfriend.

"You okay Kitten?" Yang asked, as she quickly looked Blake over for any visible injuries, besides a small gash on her arm the blonde couldn't make out any others.

"Yeah I think so." Blake nodded as she took stalk of herself, her head was pounding and her ears were ringing but other than that everything seemed to be in place. "My Aura took the majority of the blow."

Yang nodded looping her arm under Blake's and held the girl close, "Right well let's find a way out of here before things get worse." Blake nodded as she leaned into Yang. The blonde took a quick look at the wall and a goofy grin crossed her face, "Well I guess I don't have to worry about Goodwitch yelling at me now." Blake sighed in response.

After a few minutes the two found a clear passage out of the training arena, through it was through a large hole in the side of the wall. "What the hell happened?" Yang wondered as she looked around, various buildings had large holes in them and were on fire, there were large craters in several places and students were running out of their building in various states of dress. Outside the sirens were blaring and the sounds of gunfire mixed together in the air.

"There." Blake pointed up into the sky, tracking her finger Yang spotted at least thirty armed bullheads quickly headed towards Beacon. She watched as they launched a wave of missiles towards the campus. Again the air and ground shook as the projectiles impacted and Yang and Blake were tossed forwards as one hit the training arena again.

"Hey don't just stand there." A familiar voice barked out once the pair could hear again, looking up they saw a very peculiar sight. Coco Adel standing tall on a pile of rubble in large baggy cargo pants and a bra. Her hair few around her face in a mess and a furious scowl worked across her lips. "Anyone with heavy projectile weapons make your way to the front and set up an air defense. The rest of you start evacuating civilians to the back of the campus."

The students that had been standing and staring blankly at the attacking bullheads suddenly jumped into action having someone bark orders at them. The fashionista glared for a few more seconds at the incoming bullheads before jumping down off of the pile of rubble and strutted over to Yang and Blake, "You two okay?" She asked gently as she helped them up.

"Yeah." Yang nodded, as she looked Coco up and down, "Deciding on a new combat attire?"

Coco blushed as she looked from the blonde to the panther, "Well if up must know Velvet and I were involved when the first wave of missiles hit and I didn't have time to throw on a proper attire before rushing out, though at least I got some pants on."

Yang blinked a few times before laughing, "You mean Velvet is running around sans pants?" Coco nodded with a smirk, "Oh that's great."

"She wasn't really concerned since she had her lab jacket and that's pretty much a dress on her." Coco shrugged, "Anyways not the time, those bullheads are going to try and land and I saw a group of them peel off toward the east end of the campus so I'm drafting you two to come with me and make sure that that group doesn't flank our front defenders." Both Blake and Yang nodded as they set off towards where Coco had said.

"So any idea who's behind the attack?" Blake asked as they crossed the campus dodging around the debris.

"No idea yet," Coco shook her head, "I've been trying to contact a professor since it started but they must have hit our communication relays in the first wave."

Before either of the other girl's could reply another wave of missiles struck the ground although it was as many as the first few waves, and knocked down a large amount of bricks and concrete into their path. Yang and Blake dove one way while Coco dove another way to avoid the falling rubble cutting them off from each other.

"Damn." Coco cursed from the other side of the pile, "Yang, Blake my way forward is blocked, I'll have to do some back tracking to get to you so head on out, I'll catch up when I can."

"Rodger." Yang nodded, "Let's go Blake." Blake nodded and followed after the blonde as they ran towards the east end of Beacon. After a few minutes and dodging around rubble piles Blake pulled up short when she saw the first of the attacker. A white mask and black hoods covered their faces; it was a look Blake had very familiar with, it was a look Blake once associated with revolution and freedom only for it to turn into hate and terror, the White Fang was attacking Beacon.

Yang had recognized the garbs of the terrorist group and continued running full tilt at them slamming her fist into the face of the nearest Faunus hearing the sickening crunch of bone as she caved his skull in. The blonde paused for a moment as she realized that he didn't have an Aura to absorb her attacks, if there were more of them that didn't have an Aura she was going to have to pull her punches to avoid killing them.

The momentary pause in Yang's movements was all one of the other terrorists needed as he raised his rifle and fired a volley of rounds at the blonde. The sharp impacts on her side brought the brawler out of her thoughts, though the bullets didn't actually do any damage she knew that she would have welts where they had impacted later. Before she could retaliate a black ribbon wrapped around the Faunus neck yanking him away and into a kick from the panther.

Blake was furious. She had long since admitted that the White Fang was nothing but a group of thugs trying to terrorize the world in to doing what they wanted done, killing anyone who stood in their way or became a problem. She had left that life and vowed that she would do everything within her power to protect the innocent people of the world and now three times the White Fang had put people she cared about in danger. Three times they had attacked her new home, her mate, her new life and she was not going to stand for it anymore.

Letting the ribbon slip from around her opponent's neck as he snuck to the ground the panther slammed the back edge of her clever into his neck breaking it with a resounding snap. She knew that only a few of the upper elites in the White Fang had their Aura's unlocked and most of her attacks would kill anyone who didn't have an Aura but frankly she didn't give a damn, if they were going to wear the uniform of terrorists she would put them down like the filth they were.

Yang watched in awe as the panther ran past her, black blades flashing as she jumped from opponent to opponent cutting through them without pause. She knew Blake was lethal having seen her tear through a mob of Grimm but to see her attack people with such fever was something else entirely. She only had another moment to pause before a larger Faunus pushed his way towards Blake and the panther was forced to block as his weapon knocked her back.

Heat sparked off Yang as she charged the Faunus, "Stay away from her!" With a mighty yell the brawler smashed her fist against his shoulder breaking the bone below, it was clear that if they were going to play for keeps then she shouldn't be pulling her punches. The Faunus yell of pain was cut short as Yang sent a thunderous upper cut to his jaw snapping his neck upward snapping his spine in the process.

Blake had recovered from being knocked back and leapt over the blonde and her opponent as he dropped to the ground using his body as a springboard and launched herself at another group of White Fang. As a duo Yang and Blake made short work of the first wave of attackers, Yang sending them flying into they air only for them to meet a quick end at the blades of Blake as she used her shadows to leap about the air.

Once the first group was dealt with Yang and Blake head in the direction they had come from hoping to run into more groups and keep them from reaching Beacon. Just as they reached a clearing they ran across another group, the Faunus leading the group caused Blake to stop.

The lead Faunus raised his hand and stopped the group just on the other side. Taking a few steps out from the group he rested his hand on his sword and smirked at the panther, "Ah just who I was hoping to run across." His voice held just a quiver of rage. "Our dear treacherous whore and her soon to be dead lover. Tell me Blake how does it feel to betray your own race but sleeping with a human?"

"You son of a bitch!" Yang yelled at the Faunus she felt Blake's hand shoot out and stop her from advancing, "You did not just call Blake a whore!"

"Oh but she is." Adam sneered, "You see she was my mate first and then she left me, now she's with you, she broke the bonds of being ones mate and now she's going to pay for that." Blake let out a low growl making Adam chuckle, "Come now Blake do you really think that that's going to scare me? I trained you, taught you how to fight, I know all of your moves, you can't beat me." With a short nod he sent his group of Faunus forward, "Make sure you take them alive, I want to make the traitor watch as we kill her lover."

Through out the redhead's speech Yang's anger grew and grew until the fire inside her would not be held back any longer. Drawing her anger in the blonde closed her eyes and centered herself letting the heat flow through her body, a common misconception that Yang actively promoted was that she needed to be hit or injured fro her semblance to fully awake when the truth was she just needed a fuel. Rage from being hit was just the easiest way of getting that fuel in a battle, but when she was mad enough without injury she use that to fuel her semblance, she could twist her rage and use it to fuel the fire deep inside of her into an inferno that would consume all. The group of Faunus had barely cleared half of the clearing when the blonde opened her eyes.

Gone were the soft gentle lilac irises that often shown with happiness and light, in their stead were the red irises that burned fear into any who faced them. Around the blonde the air ignited causing the snow to melt beneath her feet as she rushed out to meet the charging Faunus, a streak of fire trailing behind her as her hair whipped though the air.

The first Faunus had no time to react as the blonde demon struck out with her fist crushing his ribcage and causing several of the ribs to burst out of his side. She didn't even let his body slump to the ground as she triggered her gauntlet's shotgun and fired through the dead Faunus at the one behind him. The blast of the shotgun bucked the body of the first Faunus into the second just as the rounds tore through her sending them both to the ground.

Yang sidestepped the attack she felt coming from her left side letting the attacker stumble into a upward jab that crushed his larynx leaving him to suffocate on the ground. The blonde was already moving to her next opponent before his body even touched the ground.

By then the Faunus had just watched as three of their comrades fell at the hand of the walking inferno in under five seconds and knew trying to engage in close quarters combat with the blonde would see them dead, unfortunately for them the blonde was more than willing to go to them if they weren't going to come to her.

Yang leapt towards the closest Faunus bringing her first into his gut with a thunderous blow, she could feel something rupture inside is stomach as she shoved him back. An elbow to another Faunus's collar broke bones and sent her screaming to the ground holding the wounded area. A right hook saw another Faunus spinning away his neck at an odd angle. Onward the blonde went sending blow after blow into her opponents, she could hear Blake behind her as the panther took on any that tried to get behind her. When the last Faunus fell Yang turned her gaze towards the redheaded Faunus that had yet to move, his face contorted in rage.

"What's the matter?" Yang taunted, "Are really just a chicken and those horns are for show?" That set Adam off.

With a bellow of rage the bull charged at the blonde, Yang followed his lead and charged at him. She barely had time to see the glint of red causing her to slide just as his red blade passed over her head, she could feel a slight tug to her hair as the sharp blade clipped the ends. Yang just used the bastard touching her hair as extra fuel for her semblance as she swung at him. He brought his blade up quickly again redirecting her swing and tried to slice at her making her dodged to the side, she didn't move quick enough as she felt a slight sting on her shoulder as the blade grazed her cutting effortlessly through her clothes and Aura.

Before Yang could properly react she felt a barrel being shoved into her stomach followed by a heavy blow that caused her to almost double over as he fired. Fortunately the bullet was absorbed by her Aura but the impact caused the air from Yang's lungs to be forced out. A whisper of her Aura caused the blonde to jump back just as the blade once again passed by her, this time grazing across her stomach drawing a long line of blood as it went.

A growl was the only warning they got as Blake jumped in and forced Adam back as she swung her katana at him, "Stay away from her." The panther growled, a deep rumble coming from her throat.

"I'll make you watch as I slit her throat." Adam sneered back as he swung his weapon, the red blade locking with her black. "Then I'll make sure you regret ever leaving me, you'll become the entertainment that my troops need and then when you think you're ready to die I'll give you to my lieutenant to work over, then and only then when you're broken and nothing but a shell of yourself I will permit you to die."

"Not if I kill you first." Blake responded, her voice cold and steady as she glared at the white mask that hid his eyes.

"You can try." Adam challenged.

"Hey douche canoe you forgot about me." Yang yelled as she charged back in hitting him in the gut, his Aura flared as it tried to adsorb the blow but he grunted in pain as he was forced back. "Come on Blakey let's finish this."

"You will never beat me!" Adam yelled as he shot forward. Blake jumped forward again blocking his attack as Yang came in behind and landed another blow to his side. As he recovered Blake was once again there to block his swing letting Yang land her attack. "Enough!" Adam jumped back and took a low stance causing Blake's eyes to widen, she knew what he was going to do and she needed to protect Yang at all costs.

Time seemed to slow down as Blake summoned a shadow using it to propel her forward into the path the attack would take and in front of Yang. She had just enough time to raise her weapons in front of her body hoping to block the majority of the attack as Adam drew his sword.

Yang watched with wide eyes as the Faunus drew his blade in a wide arc, a sensation of a knife passed over her right ankle and left shoulder, behind her branches from the trees fell to the ground as a small trench of dirt was cut up. She watched in horror as Blake's weapons seemed to fall apart and blood erupt from the front of the panther as she sank to the ground.

"BLAKE!" Two voices yelled, one from the blonde and one from the side as Coco ran into the clearing from the side. Yang ran forward and caught her girlfriend as she fell, blood dripping down in a long slice that ran from her left hip to her right shoulder, there were a few places on her torso where the line had stopped but as she held up Blake's arm the blonde could see a cut across her wrist arm that matched the path of the slice.

The fashionista barely paused as she found the attacker who seemed just as shocked as them. Running at full tilt the older girl recognized the Faunus as the one she had sent flying during the attack on Vale and with a wicked grin she drew her bag back before calling out, "Hey fuck face remember me?" The Faunus barely turned as Coco swung her bag forward with all her might, "FORE!" The swing connected directly with the Faunus' face and Coco was rewarded with the oh so satisfying sound of his nose breaking as he was sent spinning backwards through the forest taking down several trees as he went.

Coco only glared at his path satisfied that he would not be returning to battle anytime soon before she turned towards the younger pair, Yang had Blake cradled in her lap as she tried to keep the blood from flowing, "Come on Kitten stay with me."

"Yang we need to get her to the infirmary now." Coco said softly as she approached the pair, she could feel the heat radiating off the blonde and sweat had started to form on her exposed back despite the cold around them, she also notice that the clearing was devoid of snow and the bodies of the White Fang they had encountered littered the ground. "Yang calm down, the heat isn't doing Blake any favors right now." She laid a hand on the blonde only to yank it back from the heat. "YANG XIAO LONG CALM DOWN!" Coco ordered making Yang snap out of her stupor and blink several times. Once the blonde looked up at Coco she saw the lilac irises had returned, "Better now let's get going, Blake need immediate medical attention."

Yang nodded once and gently held the panther against her, "It's going to be alright Kitten, I've got you."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone! So a lot of you are probably wondering what the hell happened to me the past few weeks. Well after one hell of a week before Finals and then an awful Finals week and then Graduation I decided that a very overdue and much needed vacation was in order and so I packed up my bags got in the car and took off and planted my ass on a beach with a cooler full of ice cold drinks and didn't move from that spot until I was sunbaked and throughly relaxed. But now I am back and hoping to be in full production mode within the week. Since I wont be in class my writing time just got extended so I plan to have all of Grimm Reality typed and started on the editing block here soon. Once it is I'll be posting another story that will have three or four of the first chapters of other stories I want to write and based on feedback and possibly a poll (more than likely) I'll start out on another story. Honestly Grimm Reality only has about 20 chapters left because if I put in all of the ideas that I had planned on it feels over extended and drawn out so my goal is to have everything wrapped up by Chapter 60.  
**

 **With that: Sorry again for the extended absence but thanks for sticking around, please tell me how your holidays went, and may this new year bring you joy and happiness.**


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty-One: Blood and Snow.

Smoke and fire filled the air as Ruby and Weiss broke through the tree line. Sirens wailed as people scattered trying to put out the fires or free others from the collapsed parts of buildings. Many of the students were leading the charge in the evacuation of the civilians that were on the campus while others were rallying against the bullheads that were trying to get closer and land.

The bullheads launched another wave of missiles towards the campus and students turned their fire towards the projectiles. A large portion of the incoming missiles were taken down from the students barrage but a few did make it through causing more explosions to rock the ground.

"We need to help." Ruby growled as she pulled out her scroll and punched in her lockers activation code. A red blinking light was all she got in response. "That's not good."

Weiss glanced at her wolf's scroll and sighed, "They must have hit the training area in the first wave, if the locker room was damaged then the lockers can't launch."

"Right then it looks like we'll have to get them on our own." Ruby switched from fun loving wolf to leader of team RWBY in an instant. Her eyes hardening into twin pools of molten silver, her mouth set in a hard line. "Let's move quick and find Blake and Yang, then we can start working on repelling the bullheads that try to land."

Weiss nodded knowing that Ruby was in leader mode and now was not the time to question her moves. The wolf was a fantastic leader and could adapt to situations much quicker than she could and learned that it was best to trust Ruby in these situations. Falling in quickly behind the redhead Weiss kept and eye on their surroundings as they quickly ran across campus, while the majority of the bullheads still seemed to be in the air that didn't mean some had spilt off from the main group and landed on the campus and were now trying to cause chaos on the ground.

As they rounded a corner they saw several students directing civilians away from the front lines and towards the back of the ground, "Keep calm and keep moving, Beacon will not fall as long as Hunters defend it." A student was shouting over the sirens. "Once you reach the back of the ground try and find a place to hunker down and wait until we have the all clear."

"Who's in charge here?" Ruby shouted out trying to find out if these students had a plan or were just following order.

"Miss Adel barked out orders before she took off with the rest your team towards the east end of campus to make sure none of the attackers landed there." The student replied, "She may not be in charge currently but when she gives orders it's best to listen."

"Right, if she has Yang and Blake in the east end Weiss and I will head to the west end to make sure there's nothing going on over there." Ruby responded, "Once we get our weapons we'll head out."

"Sounds good, if you run across any civilians tell them to head towards the back of campus." The student replied before turning his attention back to the group he was directing.

"Let's go Weiss." Ruby nodded at her partner. Weiss nodded in return and the two quickly made their way towards the training area.

Reaching the large building the two made their way inside through a large hole in the side of a wall. Thick black smoke hung in the air as they slowly made their way across the rubble that cover the ground, the sprinkler system had kicked in at some point putting out the flames and cause their clothes to cling to their body as they forced open a blocked door.

"Well at least we know why the lockers didn't launch." Weiss noted as they reached the locker room. Many of the lockers were knocked over onto their sides knocking them off of their launch platforms and a section of the roof had collapsed onto several of them preventing them from being called.

"Yeah. Must have happened in the first wave of attacks." Ruby agreed as she pulled her locker open and smiled down at her sweetheart. Putting Crescent Rose on her back and pulling out several extra clips the wolf noticed how Weiss was stocking herself with several vials of dust as well as a few crystals. "Ready Princess?"

"Ready." Weiss nodded.

Once they made their way back outside the duo set off towards the west end of campus to make sure none of the attackers had landed there. Along the way they saw several more groups of students evacuating civilians towards the back of the campus. Passing over a pile of rubble they found a sight that made Ruby's blood boil, several civilians were being attacked by Faunus in white masks, each laughing as they beat the captured civilians.

With a growl Ruby shot off like a bullet unfurling Crescent Rose as she went. The first Faunus she reached didn't even have time to comprehend what had happened before the blunt end of the scythe crashed into his gut sending them crashing through a wall. The rest of the Faunus barely had time to react as what appeared to be a miniature hurricane of red petals swept over, they couldn't even see what was attacking them as the sounds of booming gun fire and metal hitting meat filled the air.

Weiss had followed her wolf into the fray making sure that none of the White Fang could retreat from the raging wolf darting along the outer edges of the petal storm using repulsion and mine glyphs to prevent them from getting away. She was always awed by how furious Ruby could be; it was a stark contrast to the happy smiling wolf she held in her arms each night.

The fight, if it could be called that lasted only seconds and as the petals cleared every White Fang member was on the ground clutching parts of their bodies groaning in pain or out cold. Ruby quickly scanned the area making sure there were no more targets before turning towards the civilians, "You need to head towards the back of Beacon, we're setting up a defense line for all civilians to take shelter behind. Those that aren't wounded help those that are and we'll escort you."

The civilians looked at her for a brief few seconds in shock and confusion before a large man stood up and looked at them, "Well what are you waiting for? Let's get a move on." His voice seemed to pull them out of their stupor and they started to move, pulling the wounded to their feet and helping them. Ruby nodded at the man who return the nod.

"I know we said we'd check the west end by they take priority." Ruby glanced over at Weiss who was also scanning for targets.

"Agreed." Weiss nodded, "If we have civilians in the area we can't fight properly. You're lucky you didn't sweep any of them up in your attack." She chide playfully. Ruby looked down with a small blush but only shrugged in response.

As the civilians started moving Weiss and Ruby took up positions in the rear to make sure that no one attacked from behind but didn't make it very far, the sounds of an idling chainsaw made them stop and turn.

Through the smoke a mountain of a Faunus appeared, he was as all as Yatsuhashi and just as wide. Large muscular arms flexed as he drug a long chainsaw across the ground sending a spray of sparks into the air as the teeth of the blade whirled around. A deep rumbling chuckle sounded out from behind the white and red mask that covered his face, "Well, well what do we have here?" He continued to chuckle almost mockingly, "Two little Huntress trying to protect the filthy humans from the noble attackers?"

"There is nothing noble about what you White Fang scum do." Weiss spat as she glared at the large Faunus. "You're terrorists that that thrive off death and destruction."

The large Faunus laughed, "Spoken like a true Schnee. Though you would know all about thriving off death and destruction seeing as that's how your family rose to power, on the bodies of Faunus." Weiss glared at the large opponent, making him laugh even harder, "You think I wouldn't recognize you? Though I must confess I am disappointed it is only the second daughter of the Schnee, I've heard that you are so much less than your sister. Now there's an opponent I'd like to fight. But I guess the second daughter will have to do if I'm to kill a Schnee today."

A growl from Ruby was the only warning the Faunus got as the wolf shot towards him, Crescent Rose and his chainsaw blade meeting in a shower of sparks. The Faunus laughed again, "Oh don't think I forgot about you, wolf. I haven't had the chance to fight a wolf in such a long time, I am looking forward to this fight."

"Back down now." Ruby growled out pulling her Alpha nature to the forefront of her Aura, she had worked hard with Blake on how to control her nature and with the panther's help she had been able to pull it to surface and suppress it when needed and while she hated the idea of subjugating someone against their will this monster had threated her mate and she would not let that happen.

The large Faunus felt the tug of the small wolf's nature on his mind but it only made him laugh, he was a bear Faunus he had no need for an Alpha he was powerful on his own and would never submit to this pathetic wolf. With a mighty push he sent the red clad wolf skidding back a few feet, her sliver eyes wide with surprise making him laugh harder, "Did you really think you could dominate me? Not every Faunus will bow to an Alpha. You cannot beat me like that."

Ruby narrowed her eyes as she readied her scythe, "Fine. We'll just have to take you down the other way, ready Weiss?"

Weiss spun the cylinder on Myrtenaster and palmed a yellow crystal in her off hand and nodded before directing her voice towards the civilians, "Keep going we'll hold him here."

"Oh like the two of you are an actual threat to me." The Faunus laughed as he revved the chainsaw blade.

Without a word Ruby shot off again swinging Crescent Rose towards the Faunus' legs while Weiss jumped up high the blade of her rapier charged with green dust. As Ruby swung the large Faunus jumped over the blade while he blocked Weiss' attack with the side of his sword, the green dust pushing him back just as Ruby spun about catching him in the stomach with the half of the shaft. The Faunus was sent tumbling back into a pile of rubble.

Before Ruby and Weiss could react the large Faunus' laughter filled the air as he stood up, "Very good, it's been a long time since anyone as landed a blow like that on me. But now that you've had your turn it's time for mine."

Quicker than seemed possible the large Faunus ran towards them, Weiss barely had time to block the swing of his chainsaw with her sword sending her flying backwards while his other hand shot out a grabbed Ruby by her throat. With a spin the large Faunus tossed the young wolf into the falling Heiress making them collide in the air. Weiss felt her head spin and her Aura flare as she and Ruby landed on the ground.

"You okay Ruby?" Weiss asked as she sat up.

Ruby shook her head back and forth trying to clear the stars that had burst into her vision, her ears were ringing from the impact, "Yeah I'm good Princess just a little dazed. How the hell is he so fast?"

"Could be his semblance." Weiss suggested as she got to her feet her eyes trained on the large Faunus, he had stayed where he was laughing hard at the duo making anger burn through the Heiress.

"Well if it's a speed fight he wants let's see just how fast he really is." The wolf growled as she picked herself up and racked a round into the chamber of Crescent Rose. Weiss barely blinked and Ruby was already sprinting towards the Faunus, her swing poised and ready. Just as the large Faunus went to block the scythe the wolf disappeared in a flash of rose petals.

Suddenly the Faunus was thrown back as a series of cuts appeared on his body as a storm of rose petals filled the air. In the center of the petals Ruby slumped to her knees panting hard, sweat dripping down her face. Weiss ran up to the side of her wolf and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Ruby are you okay?"

Taking a few more deep breaths Ruby nodded her head, "Yeah that just took a lot out of me. I haven't moved that fast in a while and Crescent Rose is really heavy when I move like that." Weiss nodded in understanding, she knew Ruby's scythe was one of the heaviest weapons in their year; only Nora's hammer was heavier. "Do you think I got him?"

"Probably." Weiss glanced at the rubble pile the Faunus had been thrown in to. She figured he would most likely survive that attack but there was no way he was getting back up for a while after it. "Come on let's try to catch up with that group of civilians." Reaching down she help Ruby to her feet and stabilized the wolf when her legs trembled.

Before they could get more than a few feet a rumbling laugh filled the air as the rubble pile shifted behind them. Weiss froze as she slowly turned back to face the large Faunus that was standing up. Blood poured from the wound on his body and his shirt was torn to shreds, the white mask was cracked and missing a few pieces in a few places and the blade of his chainsaw was bent at an odd angle.

"Very good!" He laughed tossing his blade to the side, "No one's been able to land such a blow on me in years. I finally feel the excitement of the fight again, come let us continue."

Before either could react the large Faunus charged them knocking Weiss away from Ruby and grabbing the wolf once again by her throat making her drop her scythe as she was hosted into the air, "What's the matter wolf? Lost all of your fight? Maybe I should go after your mate maybe that will put the fight back in you." Seeing the wolf's eyes widen the Faunus continued to laugh, "Oh you thought I didn't notice? Her scent is all over you, even with the smoke in the air I can smell it. And to have such a filthy human as a mate, the enemy of our race, a Schnee! How could you betray your own kind like to be with such filth. You're nothing but a traitor to your own kind and I will make all traitors pay!"

Ruby struggled as he started to squeeze his large hands around her neck, trying to pry his hands open or kick the larger Faunus but every struggle just made the Faunus laugh harder and squeeze tighter. The edges of her vision had just started to fade and her struggles grew weaker when she was suddenly dropped to the ground.

When Weiss had pushed herself up her heart stopped for a brief second as she saw Ruby being lifted up into the air by the large Faunus, her struggling starting to grow weaker. The Heiress was on her feet and already running before she realized it her blood boiling as she charged her blade with green dust again, summoning a repulsion glyph just in front of her Weiss launched herself towards the large Faunus, Myrtenaster singing as it pieced the air.

Just as the tip of her blade hit the Faunus she detonated her attack flinging him away with a gust of wind. As much as she wanted to check to make sure her wolf was okay the Heiress shot off again determined to put this monster down before he could hurt them again. With another repulsion glyph Weiss shot off to land behind the Faunus hitting him again as she shot past knocking him up into the air chipping away at his Aura, landing on another glyph in the air she repositioned herself and shot off again increasing her speed. With each glyph the Heiress kept the large Faunus suspended in the air from the multitude of strikes she landed.

Finally Weiss landed on the ground and let the large Faunus slam into the ground. The Heiress was panting from the exertion as she turned to face him again seeing even more places that were bleeding. She must have lowered his Aura to critical levels as she couldn't see any of them closing up. With a huff she started to turn only to hear a low growl coming from the large Faunus.

"You bitch." He growled as he slowly pushed himself up, "You utter and complete bitch, I'll make sure you bleed for that. You will wish for death when I am done with you." As soon as the Faunus was on his feet he charged at the Heiress giving her little time to react. As she swiped at him trying to fend him off he caught the blade of her weapon in his hand and ripped it free of her grasp, while the other one slammed into her side driving the air from her lungs shattering what Aura she had left.

Weiss doubled over only to have her face smashed upward as his knee smashed against her cheek. As she staggered back a right hook impacted the side of her head causing her to stumble again and sent her ear ringing. Again his fist slammed into her stomach causing her to cough casting blood on the ground. Pain seared across her back as he brought his elbow down on her shoulder forcing her to her knees. Weiss tried to roll to her side but his left leg lashed out slamming her into head causing stars to burst in her vision and the world to spin.

The Heiress lay on the ground panting and trying keep herself conscious as she looked up at the large Faunus that towered above her, "You're going to die here you little bitch, you're going to die on the ground like the scum you are under my boot." Slowly the Faunus pressed the bottom of his boot against Weiss' neck.

Struggling for breath Weiss pushed back against the boot trying to push him off her neck but he just added more weight making it impossible for her to remove it from her throat. The Faunus laughed as she struggled below him, he was having the time of his life. He was going to watch the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company die below his boot just as the many Faunus had died underneath the boot of the SDC.

Weiss' vision faded and the blackness press in on her as her pushes became weak movements, she couldn't keep the thoughts of Ruby out of her head. She had failed to protect her, once she was dead this monster would surely go after her again. Tears pricked at her eyes as darkness covered the majority of her sight. A growling snarl filled the air as a blur of red tackled the large Faunus off of Weiss making her gasp and cough for air. Once she could focus she stared in awe at the sight before her.

It had taken several minutes for Ruby to come to. The large Faunus had almost made her pass out and with how winded she was already her head was swimming as she lay on the ground trying to understand what had happened as she watched Weiss dart about in the air. As her head cleared a small voice started to work through her mind begging to be released. It ached to rip and tear apart the large Faunus to make it bleed to make it submit. Make it regret ever crossing her make it wish it had never been alive. To destroy it, to kill it, to snuff out the light that was it's life.

She had just started to rise and make her way slowly towards the pair when the first blow had landed on Weiss making her blood stir. The voice grew in intensity, howling at her to kill the monster before her to show him that she was the most powerful. When she saw Weiss coughing up blood something snapped.

The world around the wolf dissolved into a red haze, her senses sharpened bringing everything into a crisp relief. The blood of the Heiress stood out against the white of the patch of snow that it had fallen on, her ragged breathing sounded like thunder in her ears. The voice screamed at her destroy everything.

Fangs and claws dug into the skin of Faunus as the wolf smashed into him tearing at his neck. He yelled and trashed in pain trying to pull the savage red wolf away from him but the wolf just continued to slash and tear into him casting blood into the air. He felt her grab ahold of his hand that was pushing her back and rip it apart with her claws with a fierce growl. Blood poured down his arm from the torn apart hand as the wolf dropped off him and landed in a low crouch.

Weiss couldn't tear her eyes away from the scene before her as Ruby tore into the Faunus; she had never seen Ruby act so aggressively. Sure there had been the time when she had attacked Pyrrha but after that there had been very few incidents, well with the exception of when she took a swipe at Yang and then tackle Qrow to the ground but both times had been when she was defending her. But there had been no aggression.

Now however, now was a different story. It was almost as if Ruby was another person all together right now, right now she was a wolf. She couldn't even recognize the girl she knew and loved in the one before her now. Blood dripped down her hands as she slashed and tore at the other Faunus, her tail hung low and was bushed out while her ears were held low against her hair a low menacing growl seemed to rumble out of the wolf constantly except for when she attack, then it became an aggressive vicious snarl.

The Lieutenant was taken back but the ferocity the small wolf was attacking him with. He had spotted the duo as they fist started to help the humans that his brethren had been attacking and smirked at his luck. He thought he'd have to search from a while before he found them. The man that had given them all of the Dust and ammo had told him that fighting them would be worth his time but he had never expected much. At first he had been underwhelmed by them but once he had gotten them motivated he had been more impressed. They had taken his attacks and then shrugged them off like they were nothing only to retaliate with their own strong attack. First the wolf had moved so fast that he had missed her every move until his body was thrown back by the force of the attack but it still hadn't fazed him much, his semblance was always active giving him much more durability than anyone else he knew. Then the Heiress had shown her own abilities by air juggling him chipping his Aura away and he had been angered that she didn't have the thought to finish him off and was going to make her pay for that and he had almost done it.

Now however he was barely defending himself from the vicious wolf bleeding heavily. His breaths were coming in short burst as his limbs slowly moved to do what he wanted them to do but the wolf still after him with no signs of slowing down. At the start of the fight he could have sworn that her eyes had been silver but now only one eye was silver, the other eye was a deep crimson; the color of blood.

Weiss watched in horror as Ruby leapt onto the back of the large Faunus hands gripping on either side of his head and start to pull. The large Faunus began to panic as he tried to dislodge the wolf's hands desperately pulling at them but the claws of the wolf dug in deeper as she continued to pull. Slowly a soft popping filled the air and the large Faunus started to go slack, suddenly Weiss regretted ever watching the wolf's attack as she ripped the head of the larger Faunus clean off, blood showered the ground and the wolf as his body slumped word.

The sudden silence of the fight was broken as the wolf threw her head back and let loose a howl like the Heiress had never heard before. It was loud and ear splitting as it resonated through the air. She could feel the force of the howl rattle her bones and cause her soul to quake with fear. Once the howl was done the wolf lowered her head and gazed about. Weiss felt her breath freeze when she saw the deep crimson of one of Ruby's eyes gaze at her.

The wolf dropped the head and lowered herself once more into a crouch as she sniffed at the air. Weiss felt her pulse quicken as the wolf slowly started to prowled towards her taking a sniff every few steps.

"R-R-Ruby?" Weiss asked unsteadily. The wolf paused and cocked her head to the side at her voice as if she was asking if it was her she was speaking to. "Yes that's you." Weiss spoke with more conviction. "You're Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY, you're a rambunctious and fun loving wolf who is friends with everyone she meets, you love cookies and sweet strawberries and hate it when I make you eat your vegetables before desert." As she spoke the wolf continued forward her eyes slowly softening and the crimson one fading back to silver. "You're exceptionally clingy in bed and love to cuddle up to my chest when you're tired, you have a tendency to place your tail around us as we sleep and make your ears tickle my chin in the morning. You are the only person that I have willing give my heart to and I will do everything with in my power to protect you from harm." But now Ruby was only a few inches away and was leaning her face in, "So please Ruby, come back to me. Come back little wolf."

Silver eyes blinked a few times before a cloudy haze seemed to clear from them and confusion and pain took over, "W-W-Weiss?" Ruby croaked out, her voice faint and raspy.

"Yes Ruby, I'm right here." Weiss cooed as she put her hands gently on the sides of her wolf's face ignoring the blood that cover her pale cheeks. Ruby took a shuddering breath before collapsing against the Heiress. Weiss let her hands slip up into the deep crimson locks of the younger girl and pulled her close, she could feel the tears of the wolf rain down on her neck as she trembled in her arms. "There, there Ruby. You're back, I've got you, you're safe." She continued to coo into the wolf's ear. She didn't know what had happened to Ruby but now she was very determined to find out.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again! I'm so happy to have you here again with me! So here's what happened on the WhiteRose end of the attack on Beacon, there will be a bit of a time hop in the next chapter but what and how the White Fang attack ends will be given through reports of other people. No Penny did not make her move yet but I have a plan for that and it's a coming (hehehehe). We are marching on and the story is progressing towards it's final arc with will probably take the last 19 chapters to complete so looking forward to that. I'm actually moving the post days around now that I have time so look for a new chapter towards the middle of the week, I'll try to be consistent but we all know how unpredictable life can be from time to time.**

 **So I've been helping out a new author get into the swing of their story offering help here and there where I can, they have a pretty interesting idea and I think that it has a lot of potential in it, it's called 'The Grey Area' by SolidSnake10101 so if you've got the time go swing by there and check it out.**

 **With that: Many continued thanks for your show of support, I love hearing from all of you so please tell me what's up, and may you have a new reason to smile everyday.**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty-Two: Between Breaths.

Yang slowly gazed around the silent infirmary room, it had been several hours since she entered the room and had been joined by several others. Not that had bothered her in fact she welcomed their company, even if they were call currently passed out. Her lilac gaze shifted towards the door and let a small chuckle at the sight of the cot that rested in front of it. Cuddled up on the low bed were Coco and Velvet both snoring lightly.

Once Coco had escorted Yang and Blake to the infirmary she had set off to search for the rabbit Faunus as the doctors took Blake into surgery and started to patch up the blonde. When she had returned dragging the brunette by the collar of jacket she barked out for a cot and then thrown Velvet on the bed ordering her that she was going to get some sleep even if it meant that she'd use her semblance on the rabbit. Velvet had tried to argue and struggle off the bed but her arms gave way and she flopped back down with a heavy sigh. Satisfied that her girlfriend wasn't going anywhere the older girl grabbed two pieces of paper and in big black bold letters she had written ' **DO NOT DISTURB** ' on one and on the other she hung below it ' **UNDER PAIN OF DEATH** ' she had signed it with her symbol. Needless to say no one had disturbed them.

Yang had shook her head at the older girl's antics but Coco just offered a smirk and a shrug before pulling the cot in front of the door, kicked off her shoes and climbed into the cot pulling the sheet over them. The blonde pitied anyone stupid enough to actually try and open the door should they ignore the warning.

As her eyes shifted to the other bed she had to repress a squeal at the cuteness in the other bed. Ruby and Weiss had arrived shortly after the three of them, the Heiress carrying the unconscious wolf in her arms bridal style. Both of them had been covered in blood but Yang couldn't find any signs of what would cause that amount of blood on either of them and when she tried to question Weiss the Heiress had fixed her an icy glare as they were set upon by doctors and nurses. Ruby had remained unconscious as they whipped the blood from their bodies but had whimpered and cried the moment she was taken from Weiss' arms.

It had been Weiss who was first deposited in the other bed hooked up to an Aura boost bag, her eyes vacant as she stared up at the ceiling. Yang was about to start to question her but when she took in the other girl's posture she stopped herself. Weiss' shoulders shagged down and her back wasn't her usual ramrod straight poise, there were dark bags under eyes that spoke to how tired she was.

But that had all changed when Ruby had been brought into the room in a rolling stretcher still whimpering and crying. At the sound of the wolf's cries the Heiress had broken from her stupor and glared at the nurse who had wheeled in the younger girl demanding that Ruby be placed in the same bed, stating that there was plenty of room and it was obvious that Ruby was distressed and she wasn't when she was with the Heiress. The nurse had tried to argue with her that that wasn't procedure but Weiss had berated the nurse so much until he obeyed her and placed the wolf in the same bed as the Heiress. The moment Ruby was in the same bed as the Heiress the wolf latched on to her and cuddled close burying her nose against Weiss' neck and calmed down instantly.

Weiss had made a few cooing noises as Ruby's trembling lessened and as soon as the wolf's tails shifted under the sheets the Heiress let a small smile cross her lips before closing her own eyes and drifted off, leaving Yang alone to sit and watch the silent room. It wasn't like she minded, actually she had grown to enjoy the silence it reminded her of her partner. As the thought of her partner crossed her mind Yang tighten her grip on the hand held in her own.

The nurses had wheeled Blake in shortly before Coco had sealed the room and left after hooking the panther up to a Aura boost drip. Blake was not in good condition; her Aura was critically low, she had lost a lot of blood and the slash had gone down to the bone in some places. In all the doctors said it was a miracle that Blake was still in one piece. What ever Adam had hit her with it was clear that it was extremely powerful and would have killed Yang if Blake hadn't taken the hit.

Yang ground her teeth as she replayed that moment over and over in her head. She had frozen in fear when she saw Blake's blood spray into the air, she didn't even really remember moving to catch the panther only acting out of instinct. It had been Coco's commanding voice that pulled the blonde from her own thoughts. Coco had taken control and moved quickly to save Blake while Yang could barely think. If it hadn't been for Coco Blake would be dead.

"I won't let that happen again." Yang ground out softly as she gripped the panther's hand slightly harder. "Next time I won't let you get hurt. Next time I'll protect you." Leaning over the blonde placed a gentle kiss onto Blake's forehead, "Next time I'll keep you safe."

* * *

Ozpin held is head in is hands as he listened to the arguing in the room. They had been lucky, there was no other way to put it. Luck had been the only thing that kept Beacon from falling. They had been lucky the attack had happened so early and not many civilians were on the campus, they had been lucky that enough students had their weapons handy when the first wave had hit the training area preventing lockers from being launched, they had been lucky that their students hadn't waited for orders from the teachers and organized themselves to help repel the attackers and protect the civilians. They had been lucky that the casualties were as low as they were.

In all twenty civilians and thirteen students were dead from the attack and plenty of injuries between the two groups. The first wave didn't hit any of the dorms so that had kept student casualties down but those in the training areas hadn't been as lucky. The first wave had also hit the landing area, which was where the majority of the civilian deaths came from. It had also prevented Beacon from launching it's own bullheads in order to combat the attackers. It had been the Vale army that had come to their rescue; they had just gotten their new fleet of bullheads ready a few days before.

On the attackers side the numbers where much higher, nearly eighty White Fang members were dead from the attack having either been killed when their bullhead went down or when they had run across a student defending a group of civilians. One such death was particularly nasty, the White Fang member had his head torn off. Though no one was saying who had done it in their reports everyone in the room currently knew who had done it.

"She's dangerous." James pointed out. "If she goes off like that around people then who know how many will be harmed."

"Ruby is not dangerous." Qrow roared back his hand drifting towards his weapon. "What happened was not her fault. She would never act like that without provocation or unless the threat called or it."

"She's a wolf Qrow. We all know how easily they can turn, and with the skills she has it would take a very powerful Hunter to bring her down if she looses it." James ground out.

"And if you touch her you'll have one of the strongest Huntsman after you and her extremely pissed off uncle too." Qrow challenged. "You saw the video of what happened, that Faunus had Ruby and Schnee on the ropes the entire time. He even resisted her Alpha nature, challenged her and but who she considers her mate in danger, of course she's going to get a bit more aggressive."

"Aggressive isn't the word I would use." Glynda muttered, Qrow wiped around and glared at her too causing her to hold up her hands, "What I mean Qrow is that wasn't usual aggression, that was the need to destroy what stood in her way."

"Qrow when we identified the body we found his record." James pressed, "He was a washout of Shade, the file shows he was thrown out because he liked to torture the Grimm he came across and he was suspected of actually killing his team leader in their third year though there was no evidence that could pin it on him. His semblance was a passive one that made him extremely durable when it was just resting and when active it made him nearly impossible to bring down. There was no way he wasn't using it at the end and Ruby still managed to tear his head from his shoulders."

"We don't know if he had an Aura left when that happened." Qrow argued, "If he didn't then he would be just as vulnerable as anyone else."

As the argument circled again Ozpin continued to ignore it. He was too deep in his own thoughts to really pay much attention to it anyways. Right now he felt his age, he felt all the years of his life pressing down him like a great weight. He played the video of the fight over and over again in his head, watching as friendly and kind wolf shifted into a creature that yearned for death and destruction. He watched as claws and fangs dug into flesh and sending blood into the air. But the thing that stood out the most to the old man was the single crimson eye.

Crimson the same color of blood. He had seen the shift in the color the moment the wolf had stood up and started to stumble over. He had watched as a single silver eye darkened and crimson lines began to crack across it like blood seeping from a wound. He watched as the crimson lines grew thicker and spread until the silver was gone and crimson was the only color.

It had been Glynda that had compared the crimson eye of the wolf to her sister's own eyes when her semblance activated but Ozpin could see the difference. When Yang activated her powers her eyes did in fact turn red true but the red of her eyes was more akin to the color of a roaring fire. There where lighter shades of reds, oranges and yellows in the brawlers eyes, had to detect yes but still there. Ruby's had been a solid pool of crimson, like a pool of blood gathering on the ground. And it had sent chills down the old man's spine.

He had seen the color of those eyes before countless times, every Huntsman and Huntress had. It haunted them in their nightmares, hunted them during the day and was lucking in every shadow. The crimson in Ruby's eye had been the same as the very thing that hunted humanity, the Grimm.

"Oz, you're being awfully quiet." Qrow pointed out, after he took a long draw from his flask trying not to pull his weapon on the General. "Anything to add?"

Slowly Ozpin raised his head and looked about the room, Glynda and James were both looking him with curiosity while Qrow just glared at him as if he was daring him to take Ironwoods side. With a sigh the old man leaned back into his chair, "What happened is curious," He allowed. "Ruby has never shown any signs of loosing herself before and the few incidents she has had have been because extreme circumstances. Like when she fought Miss Nikos or when they faced the Chimera. She's reacted a few times to when Miss Schnee is in danger but she has always come back to her senses. I've had someone keeping an eye on them since they arrived in the infirmary and she has been quite docile since Miss Schnee has been with her."

"That's because she's unconscious." James stuck in.

"She might be unconscious but she is still very much aware of her surroundings." Ozpin shook his head, "When they separated the pair to treat them Ruby became very distressed even in her state and didn't calm down until Miss Schnee forced them to place Ruby in the bed with her. It has been Miss Schnee that has always pulled Ruby back from this state of mind so I believe this bares more thought than just our initial reactions."

"So you don't believe she's going feral?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"I do not." Ozpin nodded, "If she were she would have lashed out and either hurt or killed Miss Schnee but instead she calmed down and was brought back to her senses."

"Isn't Miss Schnee her mate?" Glynda asked with a confused frown, "Why would she have attacked her?"

"When a wolf goes feral they attack indiscriminately." Ozpin explained, "Including their mate. It is impossible for them to be around another living thing without them attacking it. If Ruby had gone feral then I dare say we would have had to make a very uncomfortable call to Augustus."

"Not like we could find him though." Qrow snorted. "Besides not like he'd care if his second choice was dead."

Ozpin ignored the jab at the man but turned his gaze to Ironwood, "Is there any word on his whereabouts?"

"Augustus has gone to ground and abandoned Atlas to its fate." Ironwood shook his head, a hint of rage in his voice. "When General Talon attacked the people and never gave them a chance to surrender General's Grunerbaum and Hissen finally made their choice and sided with the people of Mantle in hopes to restore the Kingdom to a peaceful state. Now it's an all out war between Atlas Armies on one side and the people and so called 'defectors' on the other. With the government declaring it a civil war they have prevented any other Kingdom coming to the aid of the people with out fear of retaliation should they lose. And most of the real power has left in order to save themselves but to where we don't know."

"And you're stuck here while Vale decided whether or not to bring you up on charges for the attack on the city." Qrow added somewhat unhelpfully. "But I'm curious as to what side you'd take."

"My sworn duty has been and always will be to the people of Mantle." Ironwood ground out as he glared at the Huntsman. "Should I be cleared of any charges the council tries to have leveled against me I will return to Mantle to protect the people."

"Well that's all well and good but the question remains; what do we do now?" Qrow looked to Ozpin.

Ozpin sighed and turned to look out his window at the rubble of his school, "For now we rebuild, we plan and we hope to weather the storm that's coming."

* * *

Taiyang dusted his hands off as he stood up from tightening the ropes that secured the Faunus hands behind their backs. Why they had attacked him was still a bit lost on him but then again he knew he missed things from time to time. Hell he had missed Summer being gay for nearly two months even when the both commented on a woman's figure or both stared at the same woman as she walked by, it had taken her straight up telling him for him to realize it. After that she had helped him up his game greatly.

But still this was a bit of a mystery. He had figured out they were White Fang members right away by their distinctive masks but that really didn't answer any of his questions. He didn't discriminate against the Faunus race, in fact he had dated a leopard Faunus for some time during his time at Beacon. Sure he wasn't a supporter of their cause but he had never struck out against them either so there was no real reason to target him. So just what had caused them to attack?

Tai thought as he tightened the ropes on another Faunus, could it had been because of Ruby? No, that wasn't likely. Ruby had never dealt with the White Fang or really had much of an opinion of them save for that they were thugs and just making Faunus rights harder to get in some places. Maybe Yang? No again not likely. Though of course Yang really didn't really tell him much anymore. Actually she'd hadn't called in a while about a month ago was the last conversation he had with her. Ruby called at least twice a month to just let him know she was still doing okay which was the only reason he knew Yang was okay.

"So just why did you think attacking the strongest Huntsman alive was a good idea?" Tai asked as he straightened out again. None of the Faunus answered though really only one was left conscious and he couldn't really talk since his jaw was broken. "Sounds like a good way to get killed if you ask me. But hey to each their own." After looking over the group he shook his head, "Well if you'll excuse me I have to call the sheriff so he can come and get you."

"Actually if you don't mind I would like to take them." A voice drifted out from the shadows that made Tai freeze. He knew that voice, except he knew it couldn't be her, she had left in the dead of night twenty years ago never to return. Slowly turning around Taiyang Xiao Long, strongest Huntsman in age, Dragon of Vale nearly collapsed from shock.

Raven Branwen stood by a large oak tree just barely out of the shadow. She looked just has she had when she had left, her black hair falling in waves around her face looking like feather, a figure that could slay a man just by walking by and would make models jealous was clad in her red and black armor, red eyes glared out from behind a white mask that was reminiscent of a Nevermore. "You look like you've seen a ghost Tai."

Tia felt his legs shake as he continued to stare at the woman whom he shared a daughter with, who had left them both, who had left their family. Shock gave way to heat as anger slowly started to burn in his chest. He could feel his muscles tense as he shook. He closed his eyes and drew in a long breath and as he let it out he knew his eyes had turned a burning red just like his daughter's did.

"You have a lot of nerve coming back here Raven." Tai ground out as he advanced on the woman who had disappeared for twenty years. "Do you know what we went through since you left?"

"Tia I-" Raven started.

"Of course you don't!" Tai yelled cutting her off and making Raven flinch back, "You left, you stopped caring about us, you abandoned your family when we needed you!" Sparks of heat emitted from the Huntsman as he advanced, "You left, you ran away, and never let us know you were okay or if you were coming back, we didn't know if you were alive or dead."

"I didn't-" Raven tried again.

"Didn't what?" Tai yelled over her again, "Didn't think that it would effect us like it did? Well it did, Summer was a wreck but kept us together despite wanting to break down, she raised your daughter, our daughter, as her own so that way Yang would have a family. Qrow couldn't understand why and was always blaming himself for not making sure he was here more, he spent five weeks just looking for you. And me? Well I would have understood if our friendship changed because of what we did, we betrayed one of our dearest friends but she came back, you could have raised Yang with her, you could have had a family! So why, why did you leave?"

"Because I was afraid!" Raven screamed, "I was terrified of the future, I was twenty six and had a daughter and it wasn't with the woman I loved but with a friend when we made a mistake. I was already having doubts about the future after we left Beacon and it caused me to drift from Summer and then suddenly we do what we did and I break Summer's heart, I couldn't do it! I felt like I was dying everyday I was pregnant with Yang, like the life was being drained from me because I had betrayed Summer and when she was born I couldn't stop hating myself that I couldn't even stand to look at my own daughter, my beautiful baby girl. I hated myself so much every time I looked at her or held her, I wanted nothing more than to love her as my daughter but I couldn't with so much hatred in my heart. So I did the only thing I could, I left so that way she might feel the love of a family."

Raven broke down as she whipped the mask off her face, "I ran so that way I wouldn't have to face Summer again and have her seen the hatred that I had for myself. She would have known and would have done everything in her power to try and fix it, but it would have never worked I would have been reminded that I betrayed the only woman. I did the only thing I could do to save Yang from my own hate."

Taiyang stood there in shock as the woman he had never seen show much emotion before break down and cry hanging her head in shame and pain. He had always asked why she had run, why she had left them but had never thought of it like that before. He had seen something was off with Raven when she had become pregnant, that something had changed within the woman but had never known what it was. It had only gotten worse when Yang had been born and then she had ran. And now it made since. She had not ran away from them but from herself. She had run away from herself, from the hatred she felt for herself, from the shame she had from not being able to love her own daughter.

"I know I can never ask for forgiveness and I won't ask for it," Raven continued as she got herself under control, "But right now we don't have time for this, if you what to yell and scream at me so more, fine we can do that later but right now we are running out of time, Beacon was just attacked and these pieces of trash could have the answers to the questions I have and you have a choice to make; you can either come with me or go to Beacon and help them. But no more hiding Tai, no more staying here in the woods. So what will it be?"

Tai paused before he looked at the woman before him, "And what about you? Are you going to go and run off again once this is over or are you going to stay and try and make things right?"

Raven closed her eyes and silence settled around them, "I don't know if we can ever be a family, I've made so many bad decisions and made things worse with each choice." Slowly Raven opened her eyes, "But I'm willing to try and make things right."

In that moment Tai felt something he hadn't felt in many years, the small spark of hope in his chest. With a small smirk Tai looked at the woman who had left and had come back, "Then where do we start?"

* * *

Perry hated his job. Actually hated his job wasn't really the right choice of words, more like he hated his bosses. Roman was an ass to the extreme an only treated him like an errand boy when he needed a message sent or something fetched and Adam, well Adam was just as likely to kill him as he was to look at him. But as demeaning as it was to either act like a messenger pigeon for one and walking on eggshells around the other Perry still believed in the cause of the White Fang.

He had tried to be a Huntsman but his Aura levels were too low to meet the minimum standards for training so he had gone into IT instead becoming very good at working with computers and scrolls. The problem was that he was a Faunus and not many companies were willing to hire him. So he had joined the White Fang a few years ago thinking he would make a difference but in reality he was just a lowly lackey doing as he was told. And that was why he had been in a corner of Beacon with other civilians while his breather attacked the campus.

He had been sent in ahead of the attack in order to infiltrate the computer system and find any useful data while the White Fang cause chaos outside. Once he had gotten to a secure terminal he had quickly made is way through the firewalls and security protocols and into the files. At first he had been very disappointed.

All the files were just data on students, grades, injury reports and the like but nothing really juicy. He had found a few that seemed promising, Beacons supplier routes, maybe they could hijack a few of those, a report on a strange Grimm that two teams had run across during a mission. And then he found something that might be his saving grace, a single file with a name he recognized; Leviathan.

He knew Adam had been looking for this project and was just about at his wits end when it came to what it was and if he could decrypt it then maybe just maybe he would finally get some credit for his work in the White Fang. And maybe he just might live to see tomorrow.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, for the delay but life got in the way again and I just could not find the motivation for this chapter. So this last arc may take a while for me to get through cause I want to make sure that I hit everything and wrap it up correctly so if there's a delays please bear with me and we'll get through this together. Since this was just a filler/setup chapter there's not much but hey we're now in the final arc and it's thrusters on full from here on.**

 **With that: Many thanks for staying and for your support, please leave comment on how you think I'm doing, and may your day's ahead be filled with laughter.**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty-Three: Proving A Point.

A long sigh escaped the lips of Weiss as she moved through the line to pay for the bag of food she carried. The cafeteria hadn't taken much damage during the White Fang attack so it was quickly reopened for students and the construction workers that were helping repair the damage. Classes had been canceled for the duration of the repair leaving the students to their own devices and recover.

Many students had received some type of injury during the attack, and while most were none life threating there were several that would have to stay in the infamy for an extended period of time. Blake was one such student. The damage she had received had been extensive and they had made the decision to keep her in a medically induced coma until her wound healed more. Yang had stayed by her partners side refusing to leave until Blake was awake, the staff had given up on trying to move the blonde after she threatened to punch one of the more aggravating male nurses through a wall. But that had left Weiss alone with her partner, her little wolf, her love alone in their dorm.

Normally Weiss wouldn't have seen that as a problem having time alone with Ruby was one of her favorite things but since their fight the wolf had withdrawn into herself and become exceedingly subdued which troubled the Heiress. She did not like this sudden turn in Ruby's mood, she preferred the happy bubbly wolf she had come to cherish over the sullen and sulky one she had become. When Weiss had tried to broach the topic Ruby sunk away and shrugged it off as if it was nothing but she knew different. Weiss knew that the wolf was afraid, more specifically Ruby was afraid of herself. And Weiss had no idea how to handle it.

Another sigh escaped her lips as she handed over a few lien to the cashier to pay for the two meals. She needed to figure out a way to pull Ruby back from her fear and back into a healthy state of mind she just couldn't figure out how.

"Sup Snowcone." A voice broke through the Heiress' thoughts and bringing her back to the present. Coco saunter up with a small smirk on her face. The older girl had received a commendation on how she quickly rallied the students in protecting the civilians and it had given a small boost to her ego, though most people were sure Velvet would pull her back to reality after a few more days.

"You know I really hate that nickname." Weiss frowned as she glared at the brunette. "It's worse than Snow Angle or Ice Queen."

"Ah but you actually enjoy Ice Queen." Coco snickered as Weiss felt a slight bit of blush on her cheeks. "And yes I'm fully aware you hate that nickname but it's better than some of the others I could come up with so you'll just have to learn to live with it." Weiss shook her head in acceptance, she had no doubt that Coco could come up with worse nicknames so for now she would comply. Besides she had bigger things to worry about. "So what's on your mind?" Coco continued as they left the cafeteria.

"Nothing." Weiss replied on an automatic reaction before she cringed remembering the older girl would see right through that, literally.

Coco sighed and shook her head, "Care to try again?" She glanced over at the Weiss with a small smirk.

The Heiress quickly looked around before signaling Coco to follow her towards a secluded courtyard. The fashionista raised a shapely eyebrow but followed the Heiress anyways trying to resist using her semblance to see what was on the younger girl's mind, she didn't like to invade peoples privacy unless she had no other choice the passive side of 'All Seeing' may have let her know that Weiss was hiding something from her but she couldn't tell what it was until she was actively thinking about it.

Once they were in the courtyard Weiss let a long sigh escape her lips again as she sat down on a bench. "It's Ruby." She started as she fiddled with the bag that held their food. Coco frowned and motioned for her to continue, "I'm not sure if you know what happened on our end of the fighting but we had a rather tough opponent. He even resisted Ruby's Alpha nature." Weiss looked up at the older girl.

"I've only read the official report," Coco shrugged a small bit of surprise went through the older girl at that bit of information but remained passive.

Weiss nodded, the official report left of many of the details, "It wasn't a shining moment for us. He took every attack we had and was barely affected by any of it. If I had to guess his semblance must have been something like Yang's but with a passive side too." Coco nodded at that, it made since from what she had read. "Well towards the end he over powered us completely, he beat Ruby down and when I tried to intervene I barely effected him, and then he…" Weiss hesitated as she felt the burn of that Faunus' hand on her throat squeezing and preventing her from breathing, slowly panic rose up in her mind and the Heiress felt her heart beat increases and her breathing quicken.

Suddenly Coco was kneeling in front of her pulling her head, "Weiss relax, you're fine, you're safe, it's over now it's in your mind you need to relax, focus on my voice." Weiss tried to do as the older girl but the burning and flashes of the fight kept playing in her mind making it hard to focus. Coco sighed before quickly looking around, she needed to do something quick to pull the Heiress out of her panic spiral but she really hated doing this. "Alright Weiss I'm going to do this so just stay with me." With another sigh Coco pulled off her sunglasses and locked eyes with Weiss' ice blue one.

Weiss felt the world drop away. Suddenly her panic faded into an inky blackness that surrounded her. "There that's better." Coco said from the blackness. "Feeling alright there Snowcone?"

"Coco?" Weiss asked the blackness in confusion.

"That would be me." Coco replied, Weiss could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Where am I? What did you do?" Weiss asked looking around trying to find any hint as to where she was.

"I'll answer you but you have to promise not the freak out." Coco replied hesitantly.

Weiss hesitated, "O-Okay?"

"Well as to what I did, I'm using a small bit of my active semblance on you in combination with the passive side, not very useful in a fight but handy from time to time," Coco answered. "As to where you are, well with this I kinda isolated you in your mind."

Weiss paused and looked around in the blackness. Coco had isolated her in her… "What?"

Coco sighed, "Short version; I used 'Gorgon's Stare' on it's lowest power and with that I was able to isolate you in your mind away from the panic that was rising in your mind in order to calm you down and now I'm using 'All Seeing' to keep you in contact with me. Like I said neat trick but useless in a fight."

"Okay." Weiss shook her head, she'd sort through this later, "Can I come back now?"

"In a minute." Coco chuckled, "Since talking about it was the trigger of the panic attack how about you show me what happened? Might be easier that way."

"And how do I do that?" Weiss bit out slightly.

Coco chuckled again, "Relax Snowcone I was getting there. Part of 'All Seeing' allows me to see memories of a person but they have to be actively thinking about it, even if it's just a few moments of it I'll be able to see the whole memory. Just think about the beginning of the fight and I'll take it from there."

Weiss let out a long breath and thought back to beginning of the fight and suddenly the scene was playing out in front of her though as if it was on fast forward passing by in moments instead of minutes like it had taken. Once it was done the scene faded away and the blackness returned and a long sigh sounded out.

"Right." Coco said, her voice slightly hollow and distant, "I think I understand now, I'm going to pull you back out. Close your eyes and deep breath." Weiss did as she was told, "And open them."

Weiss blinked her eyes open and once again she was sitting on the bench with Coco kneeling in front of her making sure her sunglasses were on straight. With a shuddering breath the Heiress shook her head clear, "As interesting as that was, please never do that again."

Coco chuckled as she stood up and dusted off her knee, "Yeah I try not to do that unless I can help it and it seemed like the easiest way to get the answers out of you." With a frown Coco sat down beside her, "That was brutal, and I'm not just talking about how Ruby ended the fight, I mean the whole thing. Don't get me wrong how Ruby finished it was absolutely ruthless, hell I never knew the little wolf had it in her." Weiss went to cut over her but Coco held up her hand, "But you have to understand she was defending you. She was defending her mate from a threat that almost killed you. She's not going feral or at least I think so, there'd be more signs if she was but there aren't."

"As this ever happened with Velvet before?" Weiss asked slowly.

Coco nodded, "Once. In our fist year something bad went down with a few locals on a mission and I got myself in a rough spot and Velvet reacted… poorly to it." Weiss looked stunned at the older girl making Coco nod again, "Yeah she may be a rabbit Faunus but it's an innate instinct for all Faunus to defend and protect their mate and when that instinct is triggered, well I pity anyone on the other side of the attack. It's true that the viciousness of the attack may differ from predator and prey Faunus but it's still there and Ruby was just acting on that instinct."

"Then what about her eye?" Weiss asked trying not to shudder as she recalled the crimson eye of the wolf.

Coco frowned again, "I have no idea, could be anything. I don't fully understand what that was and I doubt anyone who would will tell us."

Weiss sighed in understanding letting silence fall between them. After a few moments the Heiress turned to the older girl, "So what do I do? I've tried everything I can think of and nothing's working."

Coco was silent for a few minutes before she shook her head, "Ruby is a wolf, and her biggest fear is that she's losing herself to her nature. From what I understand a wolf losing themselves to their instincts is a fate worse than death to them, so she's terrified that it's happening to her, you need to prove that it's not."

"And how do I do that?" Weiss huffed with a bit of heat, she knew what the older girl was saying already but didn't have any idea how to do it.

A small smirk appeared on Coco's face, "Prove to the wolf you're not afraid to get close to her." Weiss pondered her words before a light amount of blush crept onto her cheeks, "There you go Snowcone, best advice I can give." The older girl shrugged and stood up, "Anyways you need to do something soon or it's only going to get worse." With a nod in the direction of the first year dorm Coco gave the Heiress another smirk before walking off.

Weiss sat on the bench for a few more minutes pondering Coco's words before letting out a long sigh, Coco was right she needed to show Ruby that she wasn't afraid. All she had done so far was try to show her all the logical ways that she wasn't losing herself but nothing that was really working. Taking a deep breath Weiss centered herself and made up her mind, she was going to prove to her wolf that there was nothing to be afraid of, that she wasn't going feral and that what happened was not her fault.

As she made her way to her dorm Weiss kept her head up and back straight, she was not going to back down now, not when she had a plan and the confidence to do it. When she reached the door to their room the Heiress paused, it wouldn't do to just march into the room and possibly frighten the already skittish wolf. Taking a deep breath Weiss slowly eased the door open and looked around, nothing had changed since she left.

Ruby was still curled up on their bed, her tail wrapping around her body in an attempt to comfort herself, the sight breaking Weiss' heart as she saw her girlfriend tremble slightly. The younger girl was still in her night cloths though Weiss had convinced her to shower and at least put on a fresh set of cloths telling her it might help her relax. Ruby didn't even react as she closed the door and locked it. It wouldn't help her plan if Nora or Pyrrha decided to check in on the wolf again, Weiss needed do to this with out interruptions.

"I got food." Weiss said as she kicked off her heels and sat the bag down on her desk. "You feel like eating yet?" Slowly she leaned over Ruby moving some of the crimson locks off of her face. Ruby shook her head slightly, Weiss frowned at that, it had been a fight to get Ruby to eat just a few bites of food since they had returned to the dorm. Maybe if her planed worked it would get better, the Heiress certainly hoped it would.

Centering herself once more Weiss slowly slipped onto the bed and wrapped her arms around Ruby's from coaxing her wolf into a stretched out position, Ruby flinched at first trying to pull away but Weiss kept her arms tightly secure around her waist making sure she couldn't escape. After a few minutes Ruby relaxed into the embrace and with a small tug Weiss flipped the wolf around so that they were facing each other.

With a tender smile Weiss played with the crimson locks moving a few stray strands off of Ruby's face with one hand while the other treaded up through her hair, her nails slightly scratching at the younger girl's scalp making the wolf lean into the touch as the Heiress' hand came to rest just below one of her ears. Weiss had learned the Ruby really enjoyed her ears being scratched and rubbed and it was a very effective way to get the wolf to relax or to lull her to sleep. But that was not what she had in mind right now.

The Heiress leaned in and pressed her lips to the wolf's, she could taste a slight amount of salt from her tears. Ruby tensed for a moment before relaxing into the kiss, he tail wrapping around Weiss' legs. The Heiress ran her tongue across Ruby's lips seeking entrance which the wolf granted, Weiss slowly pressed herself closer into the wolf pulling their bodies flush against each other. Letting her hands roam the younger girl's body Weiss felt Ruby hum with pleasure as she scrapped her nails along a patch of exposed skin along her side.

After a few minutes Ruby pulled back for a breath and Weiss couldn't help up smirk as she saw the flush on her wolf's cheeks as she pushed her onto her back. "Weiss?" She asked cocking her head to the side slightly.

"Ruby I know that you're scared." Weiss started as she straddled her wolf, Ruby flinched slightly but the Heiress persisted as she pressed the wolf down with on hand gently on her shoulder. "But you need to know that what you did was not wrong." Weiss hardened her voice slightly as she peered down at the younger girl. "That man was going to kill us if we didn't stop him, he was leagues above both of us and threw us around like ragdolls. He took everything we had and threw it back at us like it was nothing, we were out classed and if you hadn't acted as you did we wouldn't have walked away from that fight." Weiss could see her words affecting the wolf below her as she spoke, finally letting her voice soften the Heiress leaned forward slightly, "You don't have to be scared of us being afraid of you." Ruby tensed again as she looked up in to her blue eyes. "Our friends won't be afraid of you, Yang certainly won't be, when Blake regains consciousness she's not going to be either, and I will never be afraid of you my little wolf." The Heiress leaned into her wolf and pressed their lips together again.

When she pulled back she could still see doubt in Ruby's eyes, "But Weiss, I killed a person in an extremely brutal manor, I attacked him and wanted to kill him. Every thought I had was solely on killing him," She hesitated for a moment, "That and protecting you."

"And if the roles had been reversed I promise you my thoughts would have been the exact same." Weiss cut over her, "Ruby if I had seen you go down like you saw me I would have done everything in my power to put that terrorist down, hell I tried before he knocked me down. I wanted nothing more than to put him down when I was fighting him alone, I wanted him to die so I could protect you." Weiss fixed her gaze on the silver of the wolf's, "Ruby we are Huntresses, when we chose this path we made a silent vow that when a threat arises we will end that threat by any means necessary. That we will defend those we love and those around us, that we will not falter in our conviction to defend the people of Remnant from threats be them Grimm, Human or Faunus. It is our duty to stop them, so now look me in the eye and tell me you did not up hold those values during that fight."

"I…" Ruby's voice stopped as she struggled, "That's not the point, Weiss. I killed him in a fight of rage, I wasn't protecting anyone, I mean I was protecting you but that's different I wanted him to die in the most agonizing way I could think of. I wanted to rip him apart limb from limb for hurting you, I wanted to show him that I was the strongest one, that I was the Alpha not him. I wanted to kill him just because I could. If that doesn't mean I'm going fer-"

Weiss slapped her hand over Ruby's sending an ice-cold glare towards the wolf making the girl freeze in her spot. "You are _not_ going feral Ruby Rose." Weiss growled out in a low harsh voice. "You are not losing yourself to your instincts, you are not going to become a mindless killer, and do you want to know why?" Ruby gave a small nod and the Heiress once again let her expression soften and her voice become gentle again, "Because I'm not going to leave you. I'm not letting you do this on your own, I'm not going to let you suffer for something you did to protect me."

"You mean that?" Ruby asked in a small voice.

Weiss smiled as she nodded, "I told you I was going to be the best partner there ever was, and I expanded that to girlfriend when we became a couple and I meant every word. You, Miss Rose, are stuck with me."

A small smirk passed across Ruby's lips, "Well I suppose it could be worse. I mean I could be stuck with-"

"Don't ruin the moment Ruby." Weiss cut off the wolf with a single finger across her wolf's lips. Leaning down again she captured the younger girl's lips and allowed her hands to roam over the trim body of her team leader. Ruby moaned as the Heiress's fingernails scraped against her lower ribs as Weiss pushed her shirt up.

Weiss chuckled as she felt Ruby try to flip them but the Heiress pushed back against the wolf's movement. "Ah, ah, ah little wolf." Weiss mockingly scolded as she leaned back up wagging a finger in front of herself. "I'm not done yet." Ruby's eyes glossed over in confusion before the silver eyes darted down to her chest making the wolf gulp and lick her lips.

With a smirk Weiss reached up to her hair pulling the crown pin free letting her white hair fall around her shoulders and down her back. Taking a deep breath the Heiress closed her eyes as her hands made their ways to the hem of her shirt. Her heart rammed against her chest as she settled her thoughts, she wanted to do this, she had to prove to Ruby that she wasn't afraid of her. She was going to prove that she would be with her wolf through everything no matter what.

Letting the breath out the Heiress pulled the shirt up and over her head and tossed it towards her wardrobe door hoping it would land near her hamper, she would have to pick it up later but at least for now it was close to where it needed to be. As she did she could hear Ruby's breathing hitch which drew her gaze back down to the wolf below her.

Ruby's silver eyes had become twin pools of molten silver of desire as she stared up at the Heiress. Weiss tried hard to fight the blush that was making its way onto her cheeks as her wolf's eyes locked on to her bra clad chest. Weiss knew that she wasn't as endowed as Yang or Nora but neither were her assists small. Slowly she reached up behind her back towards the clasps of the white lace, a smirk forming on her lips as she saw Ruby lips her lips from anticipation, the wolf's tail twitched slightly on the bed. Steading herself Weiss pinched the clasp and let the hooks come apart before shrugging the straps off her shoulders and let the material fall from her body, fighting even harder to fight the blush that threatened to consume her body.

Ruby's breathing was erratic as her eyes took in the topless form of the Heiress before her. Weiss' skin was a pale as snow and Ruby gnawed at her lower lip fighting back her urges to push the Heiress down onto the bed and…

The wolf's eyes stopped as she peered curiously at the base of the Heiress' sternum. Slowly sitting up Ruby peered closer at the stop making Weiss fidget. "Ruby, what's wrong?" Weiss asked with uncertainty, she had been expecting Ruby's eyes to rake up and down her body, she actually found herself enjoying watching her wolf's silver eyes grow wide with want though it made the fire that was building in her core hard to ignore. But she had not expected that want and desire to turn into confusion and concern suddenly. It wasn't until she felt Ruby's hand rest at the base of her sternum did she realize what had caused the change.

With a sigh Weiss cupped Ruby's fingers that touched the only other scar she had never been able to get rid of. "I was nine." Weiss started as she looked into the silver eyes that asked a silent question. "Winter had been working on a new Dust bullet meant to take down Goliaths in one shot, and I got impatient waiting for her to reach a stopping point so we could play so I explored her lab while I waited. I wasn't watching where I was going and I activated another weapon she had been working, a sentry turret that fired highly charged Dust attacks. Next thing I knew I was waking up to my sister crying over me thinking she had killed me and an immense amount of pain coursing through my body." Weiss moved Ruby's fingers show she to could touch the skin that was slightly paler than the rest of her body, it was one of the reasons she never really thought about the mark, it was only noticeable if some one was staring at the spot when she had her shirt off and even then it was hard to tell if the mark was really there with how light it was. "It was an ice dust blast meant to freeze an enemy where they stood but my Aura absorbed most of the blow but left me with this mark."

Ruby stared at the mark below her fingers and traced the outer edges of it, it had ragged edges that arced out in intricate patterns reminding her of a snowflake. She noticed Weiss shiver as her finger glided over her skin. Leaning in Ruby pressed her lips against the skin making Weiss' breath hitch. As she pulled back a small smirk crossed her face making the Heiress raise an eyebrow at her, "The Ice Queen has a snowflake scar." She explained making Weiss roll her eyes.

"Yes, very funny." Weiss deadpanned as she brought her finger under Ruby's chin and brought their lips together. "But we got distracted." With a small tug she upped her wolf closer letting their bodies mold together. She let herself get lost in the sensation of Ruby running her hands over her exposed body, it wasn't anything new as both she and Ruby let their hands wonder when they were together but the feeling of her girlfriend's strong hands roam against her skin was a great sensation.

When she felt Ruby's hand stop just below her breast Weiss pulled back slightly and once again place her hand on her wolf's and guided it up onto the mound, "Ruby." Weiss shivered slightly as Ruby's fingers glided across her erect nipple, but it got the wolf to look at her, "You always fear you're going feral or loosing yourself, but I want you to understand this, I would not expose myself to a feral wolf or to one who is loosing themselves. Nor would a feral wolf allow someone to come this close to them. You are not going to loose yourself or go feral because I will not allow it. I will not allow the only person I would willing give myself to loosing themselves or become a feral wolf." Weiss leaned into the wolf's touch and pressed her lips into the younger girl's again. Ruby responded by letting her grasp tighten slightly making Weiss moan. There was a tug an a small break of their lips as Ruby's shirt was flung from her body and came to rest somewhere on the floor next to Weiss'. Suddenly Weiss' back met with their mattress as Ruby pushed her into the covers. The Heiress only had seconds to be extremely thankful that the dorms at Beacon were relativity sound proof and that she had locked the door.

* * *

Penny was calculating. She had known that the 'Leviathan' data had been stolen during the White Fang attack, just like she had known that the attack was coming thanks to the Doctor. He had requested that she preform a security check on her system during the attack so she would not be ordered to interfere again like she had when they attack Vale. She had alerted Lord Schnee and the Doctor about the theft of the data but both had been unconcerned, the Doctor had even mused that this could be the chance that they needed to get Miss Schnee to do as they wanted but had decided it would be up to her on how to use the information. He had other plans that he deemed not to share with anyone else.

She knew the specifics of 'Leviathan', she had read the file and found it very interesting. The application of the project was extremely promising if they tweaked a few of the details of the procedure. In fact while she had been calculating she had made the corrections necessary to make 'Leviathan' a success, perhaps she should show Lord Schnee once they had Miss Schnee back in Atlas. Penny frowned at her mental calculations.

Right now they had only a five percent chance of getting Miss Schnee to return to Atlas airspace of her own volition. She could of course force Miss Schnee to comply but having access to all of her own projects file's she was well aware that Miss Schnee had faced early models of herself and had been able to bring them down even with a struggle. If she attacked and tried to made Miss Schnee comply she was sure the wolf would attack and from what she had been able to see from the Faunus' combat record the small redhead was a force to be reckoned with, even worse were Miss Schnee's two other teammates. Yang Xiao Long had a record that was most impressive, the blonde could easily level a building with just her fists and then there was Blake Belladonna, a wanted assassin from the White Fang. Maybe if she revealed Miss Belladonna's true nature to Miss Schnee she could use that to make her return to Atlas. Then again the two seemed close and it was highly likely that Miss Schnee already knew the truth about the panther Faunus. Again she frowned at her calculations as the percentage dwindled.

She had been tasked with getting Miss Schnee back to Atlas and Lord Schnee was slowly running out of patients with her. Even the Doctor seemed to be losing his usually cool demeanor when she contacted him. But how could she succeed when the Schnee Heiress was so well protected and only seemed to care about her team.

Penny paused, no that wasn't true. Yes Miss Schnee seemed to care a lot about her team, the wolf in particular but there was one person in the northern kingdom that Weiss also cared about no matter how damaged she was. Penny fed the new data into her calculations and smiled as the percentage jumped from a low five to nearly ninety two percent successes probability.

Yes this plan would work she could use this new data to complete her mission, even if her team accompanied Miss Schnee to Atlas Penny had a plan that would surely split the four of them apart leaving the Heiress alone. Penny smiled she would succeed.

A glance at her internal time system made her frown again, during her calculations it seemed as though the time had drifted by her again without notice. Penny was slightly disappointed, but she could wait, her plans would just have to start at a later date.

* * *

 **A/N: HOLY SMOKE BATMAN IT'S AN UPDATE! Sorry to everyone who's still around and reading this but life got in the way. I've been job hunting from one side of the state to the other and spending a lot of time on the road checking up on resumes, calling places that are out of state and basically running around like a chicken with its head cut off (if you don't understand that reference you've either never seen it happen or haven't seen the South Park episode where the Treasury Department does that to see what to do about the economy, good episode.) And when I did have the time to write I was hit with a large case of 'lack of motivation' but I'm slowly getting out of that funk so hopefully you won't have to wait forever for another update. So a couple of things; while having a lack of motivation to write I'be done a lot of thinking about this story and some of the ideas I've had and honestly I'm not going to be able to so some of them because they just don't make sense for this story anymore and seem to odd to actually do. So with that being said the next chapter is the beginning of the end. We are entering the final arc which will take about nine to ten chapters. Everything will be revealed! Prometheus, Leviathan, their connection to the girls and how it will effect them. Stay tuned everyone it's gonna be fun!**

 **With that: Thanks for sticking around everyone I can't wait to see ya'll at the finish line, leave a comment on what's been going on in your life since I've been gone and may you find a reason to be happy and share your joy.**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty-Four: Relaxing Recover.

Blake sighed as she stretched out on her bed while she waited for Yang to return with food. She had awoken about a week ago but Velvet had insisted that she stay in the infirmary for several more days as they checked to make sure her wounds were healing properly. Her skin had healed up quickly thanks to Aura Boosters but the muscles and bones were healing slower. The panther knew that she had been very lucky at all to survive Adam's semblance, it was capable of slicing through metal like nothing at all and the only way to 'deflect' it was to flare your Aura at the precise moment of impact. Even then the damage had still nearly been enough to sever her arm.

When Velvet had given her the run down of her injuries Black knew she wasn't going to be able to return to duty for some time. The slice had cut through her ribs in a few places and her pelvis, sternum, and shoulder had a deep gouge in it as well which would took a while to heal. A few of her organs had also been effected by the attack but the surgery had patched those up but she still had to take it easy. There was also the fact that her Aura was still low and it would take a while to recover but considering she was alive and had saved Yang Blake was okay with that.

With another sigh Blake reached out for her book while she looked around the room. Yang had asked Weiss if she and Ruby could vacate the room for the weekend to which the Heiress had agreed, so long as they promised to air out the room. That had comment had made the blonde blush and Blake couldn't help but snicker at it as it was more a comment to save Ruby's sense of smell rather than the Heiress'. Blake had dropped that hint to the Heiress when she had returned to the dorm and could still smell what she and the wolf had gotten up to. Weiss had stuttered and blushed but Blake had held back in teasing her unlike what Yang would have done. So now it was just her and Yang in the room and the blonde was making sure that she didn't strain herself to much.

At first Blake had been annoyed at the blonde's constant doting but after Coco spoke with her and explained how badly Yang had reacted to seeing her go down Blake relented, though she did tell her girlfriend that she may be injured but she wasn't fragile. Yang had backed off a bit allowing her to carry her own books, get her own lunch and dinner and other small things but she was always close by ready to assist if needed.

Sadly Blake could not participate in the combat classes until she was cleared by Velvet and that wouldn't happen until the damage to her bones had healed properly. She also didn't have a weapon anymore since hers was destroyed during the battle. Blake had felt the loose of her weapon as it had once been her mother's but Gambol Shroud was damaged beyond repair by even the best weapon smiths. It had been Ruby who had proposed a new weapon design that would be in the spirit of her old weapon but have a new look. The wolf had designed a pair of ballistic katanas that would fold into chain scythes like her old weapon but would be able to link together. They would lack the large cleaver blade but each blade would be able to channel dust trough vents along the edge allowing for a more damaging blow. They were even using parts from Gambol Shroud to forge the new ones so that way she would have still have a piece of her past with her. Blake actually found herself looking forward to when her weapons would be done, which should be sometime early in the week.

As Blake lay back against the pillows the door opened and Yang walked in with a bag of take out from the Mistain restaurant she had taken her to on one of their first dates. "I got food." She chimed as she smiled at Blake, "Got an assortment of shrimp, chicken and beef lo mien, as well as those dumplings you like."

Blake inhaled and felt her mouth water at the heavenly scents of the food, "Great I'm starving. Though you still got a bit much for just the two of us." She pointed out as she got up from the bed a bit stiffly. "I know Hunters need more food than normal but there's no way we'll eat this much ourselves."

"True but this way we have leftovers and I know Ruby will eat the beef lo mien even if it's a few days old." Yang shrugged, "Besides Mistain food is good warm or cold." Blake shrugged she couldn't argue that point as the team had eaten plenty of leftovers since coming to Beacon. "So how are you feeling?" The blonde asked as she dished out a portion of shrimp lo mien for the panther on a take away plate.

"Stiff." Blake answered honestly, "I miss not being able to stretch my full extent but Velvet told me she'd cuff me to a bed if I tried that before she cleared me." Blake grimaced, while the rabbit Faunus was usually very relaxed and easy going the moment she went into 'Doctor Mode' as Coco called it she became extremely commanding and fierce. Blake had nearly begged the older girl to be released once she had been able to get on her feet and Velvet barely relented and had put a lot of conditions that Blake had to follow or else she'd find herself back in the infirmary. As it was she had to go back every other day to receive a dose of Aura Boost but it was better than staying there all day.

"Well hopefully Velvet starts allowing you a bit more freedom." Yang shrugged, she didn't think the rabbit would though seeing as how bad the injuries were. Yang still had nightmares of seeing Blake's blood spray into the air.

"Yeah she ordered another X-ray for Monday to see how well the bones are healing. Honestly I'm more concerned with that my Aura is so low." Blake sighed, "I know Moonslice could break through Aura but I didn't expect it to keep it from recovering."

"Moonslice?" Yang asked as she sat down with her own plate.

Blake nodded, "It's what Adam's semblance is called. Well it's what he calls it." The panther paused as she took a bite of her meal and considered how to explain her ex-partners semblance. "It's an Aura based attack, he focuses an extensive amount of energy into his sword's edge and then launches it in a single swing. It's nearly impossible to block and doing so takes precise timing. It's best to just dodge it."

"So why did you jump in front of it?" Yang asked with a frown.

"Because you didn't know the attack and knowing you you'd tried to tank it." Blake glared at her girlfriend, "Yang I just told you that that attack goes through Aura and even with the amount you have it would have had cut you in two."

"But I can take a hit and-" Yang started.

"It's not about whether you can take the hit Yang, to deflect Moonslice the way I did I had to flare my Aura at the exact moment before it impacted, it requires a timing down to the near millisecond, I can do it because I've trained to do it if you tried with out the training you'd have died." Blake hissed, she needed Yang to understand Adam was deadly and if she went up against him she'd likely die.

"But my Aura is the strongest of all of ours." Yang tried to argue back. "That's my semblance I take a hit and hit back harder." She knew her argument was weak but she didn't want Blake risking her life like that again, she could tank a hit the panther couldn't.

Blake took a deep breath and calmed herself down, she wouldn't get anywhere with the blonde if they started arguing. "Yang, I've told you before, Adam's fighting style is your counter. You need big long hits in order to fuel your semblance, that's great against Grimm and most of our opponents but Adam attacks with quick short hits. He can unsheathe Wilt faster than you can blink and cut through an opponent before they've even registered it. I've seen him literally slice and Atlas night into ribbons before it so much as twitch."

"But Coco's taken him out before." Yang frowned.

"Because each time Coco's gotten the drop on him." Blake explained, "Each time he's been focused on what he was doing rather than his surroundings. Actually that's his biggest weakness, he had nearly no situational awareness once he gets to focused on a target. But on one v. one situations that's not a problem. If he has someone that can distract a group while he takes out single targets then he doesn't have to worry about it."

"So in others a partner like you." Yang pointed out making Blake nod. "So we just need to get him in a situation where he's out numbered and not able to focus on one of us."

Blake sighed, "You're not going to let this go are you?" Yang just shook her head, "Well then yes that would be the way to take him down if we ever encountered him again. But Yang, Weiss and Ruby aren't always going to be with us and even on a two v. one situation as we were last time he still had an advantage. First of all you need to train against fighting someone like him, but I can't help right now."

"You could teach me the Aura flaring trick." Yang replied making Blake hesitate. "I need to be able to protect you Kitten, as both your partner and girlfriend. He's a serious threat to you and I need to be able to support you in a fight."

Blake took another breath and nodded, "Alright I can teach you the trick but you're going to have to unlearn a lot of what you do already." Yang looked confused and she continued, "You tend to keep your Aura close to you has you use it but to counter his attack you have to send our Aura outward like a pulse. It's the only way to minimize the damage done. We'll have to wait until my Aura has recovered to the point where I can show you."

Yang nodded, "Okay I think we can wait that long. Though I really don't want you to take that hit again."

"Well it wasn't the first time he turned his blade on me." Blake growled, "Though it was the first I was ever on the end of that attack." Yang's face darkened and Blake could feel a bit of heat leak off of the brawler, "Yang calm down."

Taking a few breaths Yang pulled the heat back and nodded, "Sorry I just don't like abusive assholes like him." Blake sighed and pulled herself over to Yang and placed her head on her shoulder. "I thought I lost you Blake, I really thought I was going to lose you. There was so much blood." Blake heard the blonde's voice hitch.

Blake nuzzled against Yang trying to calm her back down. "Yang it's fine, I survived. Yes I was in danger but you got me to the infirmary in time. The doctors were able to stop the bleeding and made sure I didn't have any more internal bleeding. Velvet is making sure that I heal properly and soon I'll be back to normal." Yang just nodded but held the panther closer.

While they talked they talked about their classes and how the reconstruction of Beacon was coming. Ozpin had turned a bad situation into something usable making many improvements to the campus. The hanger had been one of the fist things repaired and was being expanded. Most of the buildings had finally finished being repaired and the reconstruction of the training areas had been steady as they were updating them too as they went. There were also updating the campus security defenses but as to just what there were doing was a closely guarded secret.

"So what do you think Weiss and Ruby are up too?" Yang asked as she leaned back against the red and white duo's bed.

From her place on their bed Blake raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend, "Do you really want to know?"

Yang grimaced, "On second thought maybe not. I really don't want to know what they get up to while they're alone. She's my baby sister and thinking about her love life is just wrong."

Blake just shook her head, "Well I could tell you how far they've gone but…"

"La, la, la, la, la. I can't hear you." Yang spoke up over her girlfriend as she covered her ears and shook her head back and forth, "Nope don't even want to think about it, don't want to know, don't want to know how you know."

"I'm a Faunus Yang." Blake rolled her eyes, "We can smell things humans can't."

"Oh Gods that even worse." Yang groaned as she continued to shake her head.

"I thought you couldn't hear me." Blake raised her eyebrow at the blonde.

Yang sighed as she pulled her hands away from her hands away from her ears, "Yeah that trick didn't work as well as I had hoped. But still thinking about my little sisters love life is just plan weird."

Blake just snickered and returned to her book while Yang got up and started to clean up the room of the dishes and gathered the food to place it in the floor lounge fridge. When she returned she plopped down at her desk and started to work on an assignment that Port had given them, Blake had finished it while Yang was out getting food.

After a few minutes Yang growled and threw down her pen, "Why does Port assign us these useless exercises? I mean come on it's common sense in finding Grimm nests and what could be in them."

"Not everyone at Beacon has had the prior training that you and your sister has had." Blake pointed out, "A few are first generation Hunters and would have no idea what they were looking for unless they were taught, these exercises are meant to ingrain the knowledge into them." Blake paused before she looked over at the blonde, "Just how fare does your training extend?"

Yang sighed as she leaned back, "If I had to guess Ruby and I are at least in our fourth year in some of our knowledge, like Grimm anatomy and physiology and tracking, Ruby of course is a bit better at tracking naturally. We're also pretty good at reading the terrain natural seeing areas that we can use our advantage and how to avoid kill zones, we've also been trained in some advanced field medicine. But in areas like Dust tactics and Aura methods were still around the area most of our year is." Blake nodded it made sense she figured she was about the same as the two sisters having grown up in frontier and with the White Fang. "Qrow wanted us to be able to survive if anything every happened to him or our dad, guess they kinda forgot that they had to actually be there for that to happen though." The blonde snorted and shook her head.

"You really have a problem with them don't you." Blake noted making Yang nod.

"I know I've told you it before but it's hard to really care about a Dad shuts down without any provocation and a drunk uncle who's idea of family bonding is tossing a weapon in our hand or dropping you off in the wild saying he'll come back in a week." Yang said looking out the window, "Ruby and I grew up depending on each other after Summer died because those two men couldn't be counted on. I did all of the grocery shopping, cooking, laundry, and cleaning. Ruby helped where she could. The only thing Dad and Qrow did was make sure we had enough lien for everything." With a sigh the blonde shook her head, "I still care about them but it's just hard when they don't really care themselves."

"That can't be easy." Blake sighed, she gave a small stretched and winced a bit as her muscles protested. Yang noticed the wince out of the corner of her eye and stood up to walk over to the panther with an extended hand, "What?"

"Come on we're gonna get your muscles to relax. And besides we have the place to ourselves so I have just the idea." Yang smirked as Blake took her hand and followed her into the bathroom. Shutting the door behind Blake Yang shrugged out of her jacket and motioned for Blake to stand over by the sinks. "Can you hand me out that bag of bath salts." Yang asked as she headed towards the tub and started to run warm water into large bathtub. She turned back to see Blake still standing beside the sink with wide eyes, the panthers stunned looked almost made her laugh, "You in there Blakey?"

"Yang…" Blake started slowly.

Yang huffed, "Oh it's not like you haven't seen me naked before. Besides this way we get to relax a bit while Weiss and Ruby are gone." The blonde winked as she walked over to the panther and lightly kissed her, "That is unless you don't want a cat bath."

Blake couldn't help it, she snorted at the blonde's terrible pun and shook her head. "Fine you win." With an over exaggerated sigh Blake took off her jacket and placed it on the hook next to Yang's while the blonde took out the salts and started to stir them into the warm water. As the water filled Yang quickly stripped down to her underwear noticing Blake had already done so and was putting her hair up into a loose bun. With a smirk Yang padded over behind the panther and wrapped her hands around her bare waist and ran her lips gently across her neck and exposed shoulder. "Yang." Blake hissed as her voice hitched.

"Yes Blake?" Yang asked innocently as she teased the clasp of the black bra. The panther let out a low growl that made Yang chuckled as she pressed herself against her back before backing away with a smirk.

"You're a fucking tease." Blake growled as she glared over her shoulder. Yang just smirked and reached behind her and undid the clasp of her bra making Blake glance down at her chest. Out of all of them Yang was the most well endowed and seeing them in their full glory was still nearly jaw dropping.

"And proud of it." Yang smirked as she pulled her own hair up into a high ponytail to keep it out of the water. "Now hurry up it's cold out here." With another wink the blonde pulled down her panties and slipped into the water letter out a low sensual groan. Blake had a slight dusting of blush on her cheeks from the blonde's antics with only made Yang chuckle. While Blake knew that Yang was trying to play it cool leaning back in the bathtub she could see the lilac eyes glancing over at her from the corner of her eyes, with a smirk Blake slowly reached up undid the clasp of her bra and let it slowly slip off of her chest causing a small amount of blush to appear on the blonde's cheeks too. Satisfied that Yang was teased just as much as she was Blake tossed her panties towards the pile of her clothes and slipped into the bath in front of Yang letting out her own groan of pleasure as the warm water enveloped her.

As Blake leaned back against her girlfriend she felt Yang's strong arms encircle her and pull her close to her front. Blake couldn't help but squirm as she felt Yang's soft breasts against her back and the blonde running her lips across her neck. "I thought you said we were going to relax." Blake groaned as Yang's hands began to wander across her chest lightly massaging her.

"This is relaxing." Yang whispered as she teased Blake's human ear with her teeth, while she found that the panther ears were much more sensitive to such stimulation she couldn't reach them in this position. Blake's breathing hitched as she tweaked one of her nipples lightly. Yang couldn't keep the smirk off her face as she felt the panther lean against her more molding their bodies together. "See."

Blake couldn't reply as she bit down on her lower lip to try and prevent a moan from escaping her throat but failed as Yang's hand drifted lower. She honestly didn't mind though as she felt the tension bleed from her muscles.

A few hours later found the pair drifting off to sleep in their bed. After the initial few releases Yang had allowed Blake to relax again and started to work lavender soap into their skin keeping her touches light and professional though she did make sure that both of them were thoroughly washed. Once they were finished with their bath Yang helped dry her off with one of the only large fluffy towels though neither one bothered to get dressed again as by the time they were done it was late and both were tired. As they slipped into the bed Blake lay her head against the blonde's chest and rested one of her ears over her heart listening to the deep thump coming from her heart with a wide smile on her face.

* * *

Adam was livid. Twice his plans had been foiled and twice he had been beaten by that damned Huntress wearing sunglasses, only this time she had done more than just smack him away with her stupid handbag she had also broken his nose. Now his whole face was swollen and stung anytime he tried to speak, even breathing hurt.

The attack on Beacon had not gone as planed. While he knew there was no way he'd be able to actually take control of Beacon, it was the best academy to train Huntsman and Huntress in the world, he had been hoping to deal enough damage that they'd be unable to recover quickly, he had also been hoping to take out the blonde bitch that dared be with his mate. Blake was his and his alone and anyone who dared touch her would be killed by him. He also wanted to make Blake pay for betraying him by making her watch as he killed the blonde before making her regret ever leaving him.

He still couldn't believe that Blake had jumped in front of his attack saving the blonde. She knew how deadly his semblance was but yet she had leapt in front Moonslice preventing him from slicing the blonde in two. He knew that Blake knew how to counter his semblance as well but even then she had suffered a grievous injury. If she survived he would have to make sure she never taught anyone how to counter his semblance once he had her back.

The attack had also been costly too as a lot of his soldiers had died in the battle. While he didn't overly care about the loss of them as most of them were just disposable, he had lost his lieutenant in the fight. That was a loss he did regret as he had been with the man for several years now and had been a trusted ally battle. How the man had died was still a mystery but he was hoping once his spy returned to them he would have his answers.

Adam wasn't expecting his man back soon as he had made his forces pull back to the far north of Vale to prevent any retaliation while the injured were recovering but he hoped he didn't have to wait long, he was not a very patient man.

"Sir." A voice cut came from the other side of the tent flap, "Perry has returned." Adam had a moment of surprise before he schooled himself back.

"Bring him in." Adam commanded. As the tent flap was drawn back the nervous deer Faunus stepped in. "Your report?"

Perry swallowed as he stepped up to the table Adam sat behind, "I was successful in infiltrating Beacon's secure files during the attack and found several useful bits of information that would help us in weakening them." He stated hoping not to anger the dangerous man.

"Good," Adam nodded cutting over him, he had questions he wanted answered quickly, "What took you so long in reporting?" He asked not letting the man know he hadn't been expecting him so soon.

"Vale was locked down for several days." Perry replied quickly, "I knew that the White Fang had ret-" Perry paused, he knew if he said retreated he might lose his head, "Left quickly and couldn't risk being exposed as a member while I have information."

Adam just nodded and again before Perry could continue he broke over him, "Lieutenant Daver was killed in the attack, do you know how?"

Perry nodded, he had discovered who had killed the lieutenant from a few loose-lipped civilians who had been near the fight, "He confronted a Schnee and another Faunus who is quite well known on the campus her name is Ruby Rose and she is a wolf Faunus." Adam's eye twitched, a wolf Faunus could mean trouble. "As to who he died I don't know but it appears the Schnee had a hand in his death." Adam growled, the Schnee's had caused too much pain for his kind and they would pay for the loss of his lieutenant. "But sir I have more pressing information." Adam raised and eyebrow, "I found a file on Leviathan, and it includes its current location."

Adam couldn't help it, he smiled despite the pain. Once he got his hands on Leviathan he'd make them all pay and finally the White Fang would rise to power. "Send a message to all of our brethren to rally to our location, once they arrive we make our move."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty-Five: Haunting Past.

"As you can see Lord Schnee we are ready for the next trial." The Doctor said into the scroll in his hand. Weiss shuddered at his words but knew better than to speak out. "Since the last trial of Leviathan we have made the necessary adjustments and our predicted success is nearly ninety two percent." Weiss' jaw tightened in fear and anger. The last time Leviathan had been tried the predicted success was nearly ninety percent and it still failed and –

"Then proceed." Lord Schnee said with a bored tone. "I have no care whether this test is successful or not. If it is then you are clear to proceed with her training but if not use the data to try again." Weiss dug her nails into her hands at her own father's words. He didn't care if she even survived this damned procedure, he hadn't even bothered to show up like he had last time, but last time it had been Winter's life on the line not hers, last time Winter had volunteered to undergo the test protecting her from the Doctor's madness. But last time it had failed. Last time Winter had smiled and told her everything was going to be fine ant to not worry. Last time her sister had been her normal calm confident self stating she had nothing to worry about, the Schnee genetic template was stable enough for Leviathan to take hold and that they'd never have to preform the procedure on her. But it failed. And now they were going to attempt it again on her.

Once the Doctor hung up with her father he smiled widely at her and Weiss had to suppress another shudder. His pale skin was smooth and flawless looking like plastic instead of flesh, his green eyes were alight with madness as he approached her. "Now there's not need to worry Miss Schnee, we're nearly certain Leviathan will succeed." Beside him his assistant just stared at her jotting down notes on her scroll. Weiss hated them both. They had fueled her father's desires and his own madness for power. They had ripped her life apart all in the name of their 'science', they had killed countless people just for data and results. They had taken so much from her and now they were going to kill her. "Now let's get you prepped. Sylvia please fetch the nurse." The nurse came in had had her switch into a loose fitting garb as well as took her blood pressure which she unhelpfully noted was very high. From her place on the medical bed Weiss glared at the uncaring people in the room as they discussed the upcoming procedure as if she wasn't even there.

With barely even a word the nurses started to move the bed out the door and into a long empty hallway following the Doctor as he and his assistant continued making notes and having things adjusted. Weiss wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and cry as they forced the bed down the hall but she would not give them the satisfaction of seeing her break, she was going to make them all pay for all that they had done to her. If Leviathan did work she would see them all burn for this and recall her name. With that frame of mind Weiss steeled her nerves but couldn't stop her hands from trembling. As they reached the end of the of the hallway Weiss's heart was thundering in her ears while they opened the doors.

The room was in a word, cavernous. Weiss knew that they were only on the first floor of the nearly inconspicuous building in the mountains but the room dipped nearly twenty stories below them, soared another ten above them and stretched for hundred feet on each side. Metal catwalks stretched over the wide expanse linking the far wall, a few had scientist on them near the control panels of the massive pillion generators and towering liquid Dust container. All of this was background information to Weiss as she stared down towards the center of it all; there she saw a small container no bigger than a single person shower that was metal on three sides with a class door over the fourth, large metal tubes connected it to the liquid Dust containers and wires connected to the generators.

"Isn't it beautiful Miss Schnee?" The Doctor asked as he came beside her with that damned wide smile on his face, "Leviathan, the panicle of human augmentation. You should feel lucky that you'll get to experience it." Weiss held back her biting comment knowing if she opened her mouth she might vomit. "Well I guess we should get down there, wouldn't do for the star of the show to be late." Still smiling the Doctor motioned for them to go forward again and towards one of the freight elevators. Weiss could feel the trembling of her hands increase but refused to allow it to show.

They were just about to reach the edge of the catwalk when the whole building shook sending many to the ground and overturning the bed Weiss was on sending her tumbling to the ground and strike her head hard on the floor. "What the hell was that?" The Doctor snarled as he stood up glaring around them. Before anyone could answer a second rumble ripped through the building only this time it was accompanied with fire and smoke as a portion of the nearest wall was blown open sending rubble into the air.

"The White Fang are attacking!" A person shouted out just as another bomb exploded tossing a few scientist off their catwalk and to the ground far below.

The Doctor snarled again as he grabbed his scroll, "Deploy the Knights, I want all of them dead. We've worked too long for them to ruin it now!" Another explosion followed his words, this one causing the Red liquid Dust container to crack and spill its volatile cargo on the ground. Instantly the ground floor became an inferno causing the people below to scream out in fear and pain as the flames incinerated them. Those fortunate, or unfortunate enough as it turned out to be a few floors above the flames were consumed by the heat as the smoke started to rise. "No, no, no!" The Doctor screamed as he looked over the edge as al of his hard work and years of devotion burned.

Weiss slowly sat up to a high pitched ringing in her ears and her vision swimming. Slowly as she shook her head the world started to come back into focus. She could see people running for cover from the continued explosions as parts of the rafters of the ceiling were falling down slamming into catwalks dragging the people that were on them do their doom in the hellfire below. She could hear the screams of them as they burned and ran trying everything to survive. She looked up just in time to see a portion of the floor they were on crack around the edge, a portion that held the Doctors assistant. Just as she finally cleared the fog from her head she saw the portion give way and heard Sylvia scream as she plummeted,

"SYLVIA!" The Doctor yelled as the woman disappeared into the flames Those bastard! They'll pay for this, I'll kill them all myself in the slowest most painful ways imaginable." The man seethed as he gripped the railing he was holding onto with all of his might, "Those animals don't know what they've done. Years of hard work and labor gone. All of our data now wasted!" He didn't notice as Weiss struggled to her feet using the overturned bed to help her up.

"The 'Eisen-Krieger' inbound with reinforcements." A voice shouted over the speakers as more explosions filled the air. Weiss struggled to take a step as she staggered about hear head still swimming, the smoke and heat were making it hard for her to stand and stay up right but slowly she swayed towards the end of her bed and towards the Doctor. Her vision shifted as if she was seeing things though a fog as she felt another explosion rock the building, she watched as the railing that the Doctor was leaning against gave way causing the man to jerk forward suddenly, he tried to twist to prevent himself from falling but it was all for not. The tile under his feet cracked and slipped causing him to tumble over the side and into the fire. Weiss watched as the man fell, his green eyes flashing and a smirk on his face. Just as the man disappeared into the fire Weiss felt her legs collapse causing her to fall to the floor, she could feel the heat of the flames below her as the smoke collected in her lungs.

Weiss jerked awake her heart hammering in her chest as she panted in the darkness. She could feel the sweat on her brow as she tried to get her breathing under control, it was just a nightmare. A nightmare of the day the Doctor had died and the Leviathan facility had been destroyed by the White Fang. Taking a deep breath Weiss looked around remembering that she and Ruby were currently not in their dorm but in one of Vale's fancier hotels after Yang asked them if she could have their room for the weekend. Glancing to her side she found the crimson wolf curled up beside her with the sheets wrapped around her body. Weiss couldn't help but smile as she saw her wolf's ear twitch as she slept before throwing her arm over her eyes only to have the sight of the inferno flash in her mind causing her heart to race again and her body crawl with heat.

As quietly as she could Weiss slipped out from under the sheets and hoisted herself off of the bed. Not even bothering with a robe to cover herself Weiss made her way over to the large glass doors that lead out to the balcony, she could still feel the stickiness on her thighs from their early activates but it didn't really bother her too much. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure Ruby hadn't awoken the Heiress slide the door open and stepped out into cold night air.

Weiss felt the cold air on her bare skin causing it to prick with bumps and tightened. Taking in a deep breath the Heiress felt her tension melt away from her. She noted that Vale was receiving a light dusting of snow as she padded over to the edge of the balcony and looked over the city. Her blue eyes drifted across the silent city as she tried to rid her mind of the dream, leaning forward she placed her exposed arms on the stone railing and into the light layer of snow.

As she continued to watch the city below her she felt the snow tingle against her bare skin calming her down and allowing the dream to slip from her mind. The cold had once been a harsh teacher to her but now it served as a calming companion even as exposed as she was. Weiss knew that her fondness of the cold didn't help her perceived image as the 'Ice Queen' but frankly she didn't care and with the memory of the inferno fresh in her mind the Heiress didn't mind the cold right now.

With a sigh Weiss rested her chin against her arms and let her mind drift as the muted sounds of the city drifted up towards her. She didn't have a direct memory for what happened after she had passed out from the smoke but from the reports she had read she knew that General Ironwood had arrived in time with his troops to repel the White Fang, actually they had been fortunate that he had been in the area running them through a training exercise when the automatic distress signal had gone off. The General had found her on the ground and evacuated her back to the 'Eisen-Krieger'. From the reports she had learned that most of the staff from the facility had been killed or died due to their injuries most of the bodies they had recovered were burned beyond recognition so identifying them was a slow going process. There was a note of that the body of the Doctor and Sylvia had been found; Sylvia had been crushed by a beam and the Doctor's body had been impladed and torn apart by exposed pieces of metal. The pictures accompanying the report had made her ill but it did confirm to her that the madman was dead.

The reports had also stated that most of the White Fang had been able to escape but those that had been taken into custody had swallowed poison to prevent them from spilling any of their secrets. Weiss suspected that the reports were false as their deaths came after they had been transferred to Atlas and not while they were on the Battleship but with little evidence to prove otherwise there was nothing she could do.

But the most comforting report that Weiss had read had been in regards to the facility. In short everything inside had been destroyed, none of the equipment had been salvable and the data had been corrupted. Nothing of Leviathan was left, there would be no more experiments, no more tests, no more worry that she'd become just another failed subject to be tossed aside. Her father had spared Winter but she knew he had no qualms about disposing of her. And with the Doctor keeping all of his notes and designs secret his death had prevented anyone from trying to revive it. Leviathan was over.

Weiss was brought out of her thoughts as she heard a horn from far below her as a late night driver passed the hotel. Straightening up the Heiress looked up into sky. The lights of Vale reflected off the clouds giving the sky a dim orange glow allowing her to see the snow slowly drift down around her. With her face upturned Weiss felt the snow land on her skin before melting, closing her eyes against she took a deep breath and allowed the rest of the tension slip from her body.

"Weiss?" A soft voice called from behind her. Weiss turned around quickly to find a breath taking sight. Ruby was standing at the edge of the balcony just inside the door also with out a robe. The wolf's pale skin seemed to glow in the dim light, her dark tail contrasting as it wrapped lowly around her waist and thigh. Even though the Heiress had seen the wolf nude before she was still drawn in by the alluring curves of her hips and they swell of her breasts. As Weiss drug her eyes up the younger girl's body she stopped when she reached those silver eyes that shown just as brightly as they did in the light. Ruby Rose was absolutely stunning to her. Weiss just smiled and held out her hand in an offer for the wolf to join her.

Ruby hesitated for a brief second before padding out on to the balcony taking a hold of the Heiress' out stretched hand. She had awoken a few minutes ago to find Weiss missing from the bed. The wolf had perked her ears up trying to locate her missing bed mate but hearing nothing coming from with in the room she had looked around for any signs as to where Weiss had gone. It had been the curtain over the balcony door being askew that alerted her to where her girlfriend had gone. But seeing the Heiress standing in the falling snow devoid of clothes had been a sight Ruby had not been ready for. Ruby had thought Weiss was an angel with a halo and wings of snow.

As soon as Ruby had taken her hand Weiss gave it a gentle tug pulling Ruby flush against her body. Wrapping her arms around the wolf's waist she flared her Aura a bit to help keep the cold away from Ruby. For her part Ruby shivered as bare feet hit the snow but the warmth of Weiss' skin against her own replaced it. Ruby looked up at the Heiress, "What are you doing out here?"

Weiss stroked up and down her wolf's spine making her shiver slightly, "I needed some fresh air." She responded softly looking into the glowing silver orbs before her.

"In the snow?" Ruby asked with a smirk making Weiss roll her eyes. "You really are an Ic-"

Weiss pressed a finger into Ruby's lips giving her a light glare. "Finish that sentence and you'll really see an Ice Queen." Ruby just smirked and nuzzled against her neck, "Why are you up?"

"Realized you weren't in bed and wondered where you were." Ruby replied, "Didn't hear you in the bathroom and saw the curtain open so I figured you were out here."

"And you came out why?" Weiss continued asking knowing that even with her Aura Ruby was as comfortable as she was in the cold.

"I missed you." Ruby answered readily as she continued to nuzzle against her partner's neck. Truthfully she was getting cold and was debating on whether she should pull them backing into the warmth of the room.

Weiss just hummed in response as she continued to stroke Ruby's spine stopping in between her shoulder blades and just above the spot where her tail started, with each low pass she could feel Ruby shudder with pleasure. Apparently Faunus had a few more spots on their bodies where they were sensitive to touch, Ruby had explained that Faunus with tails were usually more sensitive near the base where the tail and spine split as there were more nerves there and the same was true for Faunus with animal ears, with Ruby having both Weiss found it very fun and easy to tease the wolf. "You could have waited, I would have been back eventually."

"Yeah but then I'd have to wait." Ruby smirked only to shudder again as Weiss' nails trailed down her back. "You really need to stop that." She whispered with a small glare at the Heiress.

"Oh?" Weiss challenged her wolf. "And if I don't?"

Ruby continued to glare, "Then I'll have an icicle hanging down between my legs." For all her composure and training in keeping a straight face Weiss couldn't help but laugh at Ruby's remark. "It's not funny!" Ruby pouted.

"Alright, alright." Weiss relented as she pulled Ruby closer against her body. She could feel the cold already clinging to the wolf's skin. With a frown Weiss sighed, "Come on let's get you back inside before you catch a cold."

Ruby nodded as Weiss led them back into their room but once they were back under the cover as she was curled up against her side she spoke up, "What were you thinking about? Earlier that is."

"You remember how I told you I was trained?" Weiss started after a few minutes of thought, she felt Ruby nod. "Part of that training involved, a procedure, or at least would have culminated in a procedure had events not unfolded the way they did."

"A procedure?" Ruby questioned.

Weiss nodded, "Yeah. It wasn't like a normal procedure either but a far more, twisted one."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked making Weiss sigh.

"It wasn't pretty, nearly everyone who went through the procedure either didn't make it or were driving mad only to die a few hours later." Weiss explained making Ruby hiss in disgust and pull herself tighter against the Heiress, "Like I said it was twisted. Fortunately before I could undergo the procedure the White Fang attacked the lab and the lead scientist was killed. I guess I should thank them for that." She chuckled at the last part.

"But why didn't it start up again?" Ruby asked, if the lead scientist was killed surely someone could step up and take over. Not that she wanted that to happen but isn't that the way things usually went?

"The man in charge of the project didn't like giving out his secrets to anyone, even my father. And he wasn't the only one killed, there were many others that were killed that day and after seeing how much the loss of the lab had cost him my father decided to defund the project." Weiss explained. Well for the most part that was true, her father continued to keep 'Leviathan' funded as it paid for those who watched-

"Weiss?" Ruby broke through her though thoughts.

"Hmm?" The Heiress hummed as she looked down at her wolf.

"I asked if you were okay. You went all quiet and looked sad." Ruby frowned.

Weiss felt a soft smile creep across her lips, "Yes Ruby I'm fine. Now come on let's get some sleep. We're going to be busy tomorrow so it won't do to sleep in." With that she pressed her lips into the crimson tresses of the wolf between her ears and pulled their bodies closer together. Ruby sighed contently as she wrapped her tail around their legs and nuzzled into Weiss neck. After a few moments the two had drifted off once again.

* * *

The next two weeks passed rather quickly for Team RWBY as they had to make up for missing nearly four weeks of schooling. The professors were pushing everyone as hard as they could to make up for the lost time, many of them would assign multiple assignments every day to make up for it. Even combat training had started to assign after class hours that each student had to fulfill each week. Once those injured students were cleared for duty they also had to start to fill those hours.

Much to her relief Blake had been cleared a few days after classes had resumed. She had to get use to a new set of weapons and also start working the stiffness out of her muscles. She had started to teach Yang how to pulse her aura in order to fight off Adam's semblance, it as slow going as Yang's natural Aura control was to let it blaze. It was slow going but there was some progress regarding both.

Her new weapons were just as deadly as he old ones but much more maneuverable. Ruby had made sure the weapons were able to transform with nary a flick and turn of her wrists, the ribbons had been replaced with variable chains that lengthened to any length she needed. Sure it wasn't as soft as her ribbons but the chains were more versatile. Since she was already use to dual wielding the only thing she had to get use to was the new weight in her left hand, the cleaver blade had been much heavier.

Along with Blake's upgrades to her weapon Ruby had started redesigning the entire teams weapons, regardless if they wanted it or not. For Yang she had extended Ember Celica to cover all the way up to her shoulders as well as adding the extra steel the wolf had added a power function that added an extra punch when the brawler needed it. For Weiss, much to the protest of the Heiress she had designed a dual dust revolver function, stacking them on top of each other allowing the Heiress to combined two types of dust for even more powerful attacks, she had also added a way for the blade to retract to the exhaust port allowing it to be more portable. When she was redesigning Crescent Rose, Ruby looked at her design as well as her uncle's comparing the two designs and how they stacked up to each other.

Her uncle's 'Grimeater' had more forms than most weapons at five; it's inactive compact form, a large sword, duel shotguns, the scythe and a rarely used long spear form. Qrow had told her that the spear form was only useful when he came up against very tall Grim, so he didn't use it often but he had built it in a long time ago and never bothered to rebuild it. His scythe blade was sharp on both sides, she had considered doing that but she wanted a non-lethal option when facing human opponents. But now that she looked at if, if she was drawing Crescent Rose then it was likely she was going to put that person down hard, so maybe she should look at a smaller weapon for her non-lethal option. Something to come back too.

Finally after drawing several different versions Ruby had settled on a more streamlined scythe. It would allow for her to attack quicker as well as move faster, sure it would mean she had less shots in her rifle but he could reload pretty damn quick so it didn't really matter to her. She added a double edge to her blade making it deadlier as well as serrating the lower edge.

Of course each of the weapon upgrades would have to wait until the winter break. Blake's upgrade was necessary, as she had completely lost her weapons so hers were marked priority had moved to the front of the forging line. But for now Ruby was content to have her sketches and design plans which had been approved by a Master Forger as well as a Dust Mechanic.

"Ruby if you keep daydreaming you won't get your homework done." Weiss pointed out for what felt like the fifth time that hour. But Ruby couldn't help but star out at the winter wonderland that was now the campus of Beacon. The past two weeks had dump an abnormal amount of snow on Vale and Ruby wanted to go have fun.

"Huh?" Ruby asked as she snapped out of her staring from her spot on the top bed. Although she didn't sleep there anymore she used her bed to study from time to time.

Weiss sighed and leaned back in her chair as she looked up at her wolf, "Get back to studying. Once you're finished… then I guess we can go outside." The Heiress sighed. Though she hated the reward system she had to admit it worked pretty well on Ruby. She could here her wolf's tail shift quickly one the sheets making her smirk. A snicker came from behind the Heiress making her narrow her eyes, "Something you want to add Yang?"

"I just find it funny that you've found a way to bribe Ruby to actually keep her attention on her homework." Yang snickered making Ruby pout cutely.

"Oh and you're saying Blake hasn't?" Weiss replied with a raised eyebrow making the blonde cough. Two days ago Blake had threatened Yang that unless the blonde finished an assignment she was pushing off by the time they went to bed the brawler would be sleeping in the hall. It had taken Yang thirty minutes to finish it with ten minutes to spare. Beside the blonde the panther started to chuckle.

"She got you there Yang." Blake continued to chuckle. "And if I recall don't you have a test in-" She was cut off as the door to their dorm room was thrown open. All four girls turned to stare at their intruder in surprise.

Standing in their door was the strange orange-haired girl who quickly scanned the room, her strange green eyes falling on Weiss.

"Miss Schnee." The girl said as she took a few steps into their room, "I have important information for you."

Weiss narrowed her eyes at the girl, she still felt that the girl was somehow familiar but she couldn't put her finger on how. "You're name was Penny right?" The Heiress questioned.

"Yes Miss Schnee." Penny nodded, "Now please I have information for you that is very important." Penny gestured for Weiss to follow her which elected a small growl from the wolf who had sat up and was growing tense, Blake, Weiss noted had also tensed and was staring at the girl intently her hand straying to the knife she usually kept hidden near her pillow. That the two teammates who had the best senses had grown tense started making alarm bells ring in Weiss' head and a quick glance to Yang showed she wasn't the only one.

"No, I will not be following you." Weiss shook her head, making both of the Faunus relax a little, but not much. "If you have information for me you can inform me here, I trust my team."

The girl seemed to hesitate before she spoke again, "I really must insist Miss Schnee this information is highly sensitive."

"And my team can handle the information." Weiss insisted getting slightly annoyed.

"Miss Schnee it pertains to SDC private business." Penny tried again to explain.

"And my team has already dealt with SDC business and know more than the public about my families company." Weiss spat out her eyes narrowing.

"Miss Schnee I must ins-" Penny tried.

"Just say it already." Weiss snapped out over the girl.

"The White Fang are planning to attack Leviathan's Containment Facility." Penny explained making Weiss freeze.

The three other girls in the room looked between the strange girl and their teammate as a tense silence settled in on the room. Ruby moved gently towards her girlfriend and was about to place a hand on her shoulder when Weiss finally broke the silence.

"Winter." The Heiress said in a voice just above a whisper.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so I'm not gonna say sorry for being... missing I guess is the best term but life's been pretty rough over the past few months. Between health issues, getting rejected for every job I applied to because my 'degree isn't exactly what they want', up rooting from one location and moving back home (kinda), still getting rejected by even part time jobs because 'I'm over qualified' or something along those lines, and now going back to school to get another degree and getting an on off job as a sub for my old school system I really haven't had the time or really drive to write. But now that things are getting back into a groove I'm starting to find more time to actually sit down an write, the drive is still lacking but hopefully that will come back with time.**

 **Anyway enough of my issues and back to what this things are usually for. I had most of this chapter actually typed out and done save the last bits. Hopefully it won't be another six months before another chapter comes out but I'm promising nothing. I'll try to get another chapter out as soon as I can. There's only about five to six left honestly and I'll try to answer everything in those.**

 **With that: Here looking at you kid, share your smile with someone you care about and until we meet again, stay frosty.**


End file.
